Titan of the Hunt
by vPxForerunner x
Summary: During the final days of the second Giant war Percy loses the one he loves and his purpose for living so asks the gods for a task to challenge him and give him a new purpose, unfortunately for him a man hating goddess and friends are going to be gaining a new Guardian. Post MOA. Pertemis
1. Bug Stomping

**All Rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Perseus Jackson Titan of the Hunt

Chapter 1

Bug Stomping

(Percy)

Looking around myself I found myself in what seemed a dark dimly lit cave with an invisible ceiling however recent event told me otherwise, I spied some blond hair a little away beginning to stir.

'Annabeth are you ok.'

'Other than being in Tartarus in the middle of a war, after fighting the mother of all spiders, fine really Seaweed brain.'

'No need to get sarcastic wise girl'

'We need a plan if we are to survive this and meet up with the others at the doors'

'Well last I checked we don't own a map of the pit, which means we either wing it or we have to deal with the locals, who just happen to be most of the worst monsters known to Olympus, who already hate me for putting them back down here'

'Not everyone is as well 'liked' as you are, hopefully for us. Most of them will be in the real world now that the doors are open or are guarding them for Gaia'

As if answering Annabeth's hopes a pile of boulders nearby began to rise and shift revealing one injured and very pissed Arachne who was looking at us with eyes full of hate.

'You were saying' I couldn't help it, resulting in Annabeth looking at me as if to say now is not the time, 'It's not my fault some people get scared, I get sarcastic'

'Like mother like daughter both take everything from me, but now I will my revenge on both by killing you and ridding my nemesis of her favourite daughter.'

There are few things that truly annoy me: betrayal, hurting women and most of all threatening my friends and family. So as soon as she finished talking I interposed myself between Annabeth and Arachne drawing Riptide as I did.

'Oh yes the son of Poseidon the mistress has plans for you, I'll capture you after I deal with Athena's spawn'

'Percy I have plan' Annabeth whispered

'Anytime is fine, our favourite spider seems to have the patience of one and hasn't move anything apart from her mouth so far, but I can't see that lasting much longer'

'I need you to attack her left legs while I go invisible and attack her right ones, she already injured so if we can incapacitate her we should be able to escape'

'Why not kill her' I asked confused.

'Because I feel guilty of her, my mother made her like this simply because of jealousy, I saw her works in Rome and they truly are as good as mothers' she admitted.

'Fine on three then 1…2…'

Just as Annabeth was reaching for Yankee's hat, she suddenly found herself covered in spider web that Arachne had thrown at her causing her to stumble and fall to the ground, giving Arachne a chance to attack. Seeing Annabeth helpless caused me to start to see red as I charged at the spider queen. As I reached her she swung at me with her left foreleg, but I had already sidestepped to her right while bringing riptide down in an arc severing her three hind legs at the hip causing Arachne to stumble and scream, but I wasn't finished as I proceeded to sever all of her left before ignoring her screaming and returning to Annabeth.

The thread entangling her was like steel forcing me to use Annabeth's knife which had fallen to the floor to sever the threads around her legs and chest, the thread cut easily by the celestial bronze blade.

'Percy…thank you'

'You know me I never could ignore someone in distress, loyalty is my flaw rememb…' I replied just as Annabeth cut me off by kissing me, which left me gaping like a guppy as always.

'Close your mouth seaweed brain you'll catch flies, now let's deal with Arachne and get out of here'

As we approached the writhing spider she seemed to be slowly crumbling into dust as her wounds seemed to be fatal causing Annabeth to shake her head in dismay.

'All you had to do was let us pass, I truly am sorry this had to happen, what my mother did to you was wrong you did not deserve this fate to be stuck forever as a monster' she said with tears in her eyes. However the look was lost on Arachne whose look of rage only seemed to increase with the pity she was receiving from her enemy's child.

'I don't want your sympathy, I want your head but if I can't get it I curse you, when you think of yourself with a hope of victory, you will lose everything to be cut down in place of those who you call dear, child of Pallas Athena, I swear on the Styx.' She spat as she tried one last attempt at lunging at us only to impale her torso on Riptide and crumble to dust leaving a ball of silk in her place.

Annabeth had a shocked look on her face at the death of Arachne

'But why... I don't understand why would she do that' as she broke down in tears.

'Annabeth its ok she chose her fate, her words were the rambling of a mad woman.' I tried to sound sincere but I wasn't so sure myself it was the rumble that had seemed distant like an echo of thunder when she had sworn on the Styx that was worrying me but I swore to myself to protect Annabeth no one was taking her from me'.

'Come on let's get out of here' I said looking at the ball of silk to which she nodded limply as we walked further into the darkness

We walked around for what felt like days encountering little in the way of monsters apart from the occasional hellhound or empousai who would immediately attack us and fall prey to Riptide or Annabeth's knife, she still seemed shaken by the experience with Arachne muttering to herself as if trying to find understanding in her actions and fate, every time I questioned her she would deny any problems.

'So you have any idea who we could ask for directions in this place' I asked hoping to break her out of her trance.

'Well we have to hope we don't find one of the usual mindless drone monsters with a death wish as this place answers only to one master and that is the primordial god Tartarus but I would rather avoid him and his followers personally'

'Why wouldn't he help us after all its Gaia who is the enemy and she is a primordial'

'Gods seaweed brain you can be ignorant, there may be no love lost between the two now but you forget that the giants are the children of Gaia and Tartarus he may not want Gaia to win but he will not stand against his own children.' She replied matter of factly.

As we continued to walk we began to hear the sound of water coming from the distance, which being a son of Poseidon to me was an increase in our prospects. After half an hour we could see pale light reflecting of the surface of a slow flowing river, what caught my attention was the debris flowing in the current, stuff I had recognized from my first visit to the underworld back when we looking for Zeus's masterbolt. Rubbish like diplomas, flowers and love letters and other detritus of broken dreams cut short by untimely death.

'The River Styx, it flows into Tartarus after leaving the underworld' Annabeth replied factually as if I wouldn't realize.

However her words disturbed a shadow that had sat by the river revealing the form of a man in his late fifties with grey and white hair, however what caught my attention the most was the fact he was about 10 feet tall, his whole body was covered in scars as if had been sliced apart and definitely the fact he had golden eyes that I had seen before however unlike before they were not filled with the hate and promise of pain but simply weariness.

'Percy do you know who that is' obviously she had not seen the flash of his eyes when he looked up, I nodded to confirm.

'Hello Grandfather' I called to the shadowed figure.


	2. I Receive Overdue Birthday Presents

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 2

I receive some overdue Birthday Presents

(Percy)

'Hello Perseus, didn't expect to ever find you down here, did that upstart uncle of yours feel threatened by you after defeating me and throw you down here as well'

'Wait Percy, that is Kronos, how did you know' she asked me indignantly at how I had worked out his identity before her without ever directly meeting him physically in his own body.

'His eyes were gold only one individual has golden eyes, the lord of time. He had the same eyes when he possessed Luke'.

'Ok, but he has a whole body he should still be in pieces' she said as she drew her blade which even I didn't know the answer to that question. However I left riptide sheathed as I knew that here in Tartarus we would stand no chance against a full power titan king.

'Peace children I do not wish to hurt you anymore; I have had time to analyze what happened during the second titan war and I admit you are worthy of respect, I may hold little regard for your parents and the other gods but you demigods selflessness to defend a family that treat you as little more than tools to be used whenever they have need for something as for about my form when I was defeated on Olympus I was almost at full power inside your friend and as he died my essence was sent straight back to tartarus almost fully healed except the scars from my first defeat'.

'You didn't leave us with much of a choice did you, help our parents or be hunted by you and the other titans for amusement while the mortals would have suffered, you didn't help them during the fourth age why would you help them now' Annabeth snapped back at the titan.

'True we were never very benevolent lords to the world we generally used it as we saw fit look at what I did to the elder Cyclops and the hetechrondeires after overthrowing my father Ouranos, and even that outcast centaur son of mine Chiron, my immediate response to any problem was to simply cast it away or destroy it which invariably led to the first titan war because of my own paranoia.

'Yeah trying to eat your kids normally results in pissing them off and their mother'

'I had never considered Rhea only my own interests so when she betrayed me it had never occurred to me what would happen, I never considered being overthrown until it was happening even though I did the same. However I am not hear to talk to you about ancient history or your parents, I wanted to talk to you about the future I know you are fighting my mother and bastard half-brothers, I may not like the current surface world and the mortals on it but at least they acknowledge their history and remember the titans if Gaia took over she would destroy all civilization an revert back to nature which would cause most immortals to fade including us we may have most of our domains integrated with the Olympians but we still receive strength from the mortals belief in them, Gaia's victory would benefit no one. So therefore I give you an offer I will help you get to the doors of death by giving you my power over time' he finished with a smile on his face.

'Wait you spend four years trying to kill me and destroy everything I love and after I defeat you and we meet again you want to help me, forgive me for being skeptical about this, why me' I asked still confused by the titan kings offer.

'Simple after your defeat of me I saw what the gods offered you and you turned it down to help others and force the gods to admit their faults which was almost worth the whole experience to see that look on Zeus's face when you said no, it had truly never occurred to him that anyone would refuse. You are most selfless individual I have ever witnessed only my wife and Hestia of all the titans and gods would have ever considered saying no. also the defeat cost me more than you would believe this physical form is all I am able to maintain now I will soon fade most likely and I wish to buy a chance of redemption before I leave and without help you will never reach the doors in time'

'Percy you can't seriously consider this he is evil remember Luke he used him, hades even Ethan saw how bad he truly is and Kronos killed him without a seconds thought' Annabeth said spitefully.

'Annabeth he wants to help us and I don't see much of that happening around here if we want to get out of here we are going to need every advantage we can to get back to the others and go home'.

'I may be the titan lord of time but I am running out of time before my essence is lost, so if you want my help now is the time or is your hubris to great my granddaughter that you would refuse the help of an old man on his proverbial deathbed.' The old titan questioned.

'No but Percy there must be another way'

'No Annabeth we have no choice we need him to help us if we want to get out of here' I told her closing the matter for the moment. 'So how would you be able to give me your power?'

'Simple I will transfer my domains over to you, you will become the mortal titan of time.' he replied nonchalantly

'Wait I will become a mortal titan, how does that work exactly' I asked confused.

'You will remain the same except for some minor cosmetic differences, but I will fuse the time aspect of my essence with your own and you will become partially a titan causing you to be immortal however you will be able to die in battle, it is very similar to what Artemis's hunters have. However I would not tell the gods about the titan part straight away your father and uncle may react badly to my offer, I would advise after the war would be best' he explained.

'Very well Kronos I accept your offer to become the titan of time'.

'Thank you Perseus, as much as this pains me your father is lucky to have you and perhaps they may stand a chance against my mother. I Kronos Titan King of Time hereby relinquish my domains to Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon' as he finished a stream of gold energy flowed from him to me and I suddenly felt stronger, I also knew the exact time and date and realized we had been in Tartarus for almost a week'. When he was done Kronos was barely visible as almost a shade of himself.

'All hail Perseus Lord of Time' Kronos joked raspingly.

I turned around to look at Annabeth who suddenly gasped as we made eye contact.

'What's the matter Annabeth?' I asked surprised by her gasp.

'Percy your eyes, your Pupils are Gold.'

'As I said there would be some cosmetic changes, now before I fade I have some more to say quickly as you noticed when you arrived here beside us is the river Styx, and I am aware you recently lost its blessing if you ask her nicely she may help you in this war as well. Don't think I have forgotten about you as well daughter of Athena there is an army between you and the doors and Perseus alone my blessing and the Styx aside even he would have a hard time escaping so I would advise you both take a dip. Finally I have a gift for you Perseus'.

My eyes opened widely when a small flame appeared between us before fading revealing the form of a scythe formed of two metals.

'Hestia has agreed to return this to me to give to you, she is the only god I truly respect because she sticks to her promises unlike her siblings, she is aware of what transpired here but has sworn on the Styx to not reveal anything until you do. And for you Miss Chase a pair of Hunting Knifes composed of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron they should help you reach the doors although I would not touch them until you return from the Styx.' He said as a shadow appeared and faded revealing the blades.'

I reached down and picked up the handle of the scythe only for it to change into a familiar hand and half sword 'Backbiter' I whispered. Kronos smiled at the name.

'Once it was but like me it requires to change its destiny and forge a new name for itself, now to reach the doors you must follow the Styx upstream until you reach the walls of Tartarus then keep them on your left you will eventually an old 'friend' of yours Perseus who will guide you the rest of the way'

'What do you mean an old friend as in old friend or old enemy,' I asked

'Both' he replied cryptically.

'Thank you lord Kronos for your gifts and assistance. I will inform the Olympians of your passing, I'm sure they would like to learn of it' Annabeth said after bowing to the ex-titan.

'Very well I wish you the best of luck in the war against my mother, I must now go and ask my father for his forgiveness in the void, enjoy the rest of your life heroes' he said as he slowly faded into the ambient darkness.

'Well that was unexpected' I finally answered.

'You are still the same seaweed brain, titan or not.'

'Just one last thing to do while we are here' I said as I took her hand and we walked towards the river.

'Are you sure this is a good idea.'

'When have I ever had an idea that hasn't worked other than Cerberus and the stick?' she remained but I knew she was quickly running through all are adventures trying to find another. I cut her off by kissing her and causing us both to fall into the dark river.


	3. We Take A Bath

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 3

We Take a Bath

(Annabeth)

the last thing I remember was trying to remember all of seaweed brains stupid ideas, before he cut me of with a kiss and tipping both of us of the bank and into the tepid river. When Percy had explained how he had felt when he had first taken a dip in the Styx he described it as the most painful experience of his life which as someone who has been stabbed, crushed by the weight of the sky, poisoned and blown up, etc., describes something you don't think yeah I want to do that to, but the idiot had given me no choice and I was going to make him suffer after this.

However I realized something very quickly I felt fine except for the lack of air usually found underwater (unless you are a son of Poseidon) and I could see clear around me, Percy was still next to me but was mouthing words to someone I couldn't hear or see and seemed quite annoyed by the look on his face. As I kicked towards him I grasped his hand drawing his attention from whatever was distracting him and also causing him to create an air bubble around me so I could breathe.

'Percy what's the matter' I asked

'I've been talking to Lady Styx who isn't too happy about me losing her blessing and trying again' he replied the annoyed look returning as he turned back towards what I could now see as a pale skin lady appeared in the water a distance away who I could work out was the personification of the river.

'Well what does she want us to about it, can we just leave instead?'

'No, that's the thing she will give us her blessing but there will be terms this time which I don't think you are going to like.'

(Percy)

When I first took a dive in the Styx outside the underworld with Nico before the Battle of Manhattan, all that had happened was Achilles warned me of the risks and I fell in as soon as I stepped in the river as the pain was so great. This felt like I was taking a bath I felt absolutely fine throwing me into confusion and making me lose hold of Annabeth (oops), that was before the voice of a woman started to assault my ears as if coming from every direction at once.

'Perseus Jackson what are you doing in my river again, I only give my blessing once.'

'Wait are you the spirit of the river'

'Of course you foolish son of Poseidon just like your rivers on the surface, we rivers of the underworld are ruled by gods as well. Even if Lethe is a bit useless and never remembers the meetings but that's part of his nature I suppose, but that is beside the point what are you doing in my river child of the sea'

'My friend and I are in need of the Curse of Achilles too help us fight the giant Horde and help the gods close the doors of death and stop Gaia from ending the world'

'It is not a curse! It is a blessing! One that I rarely give as it is, just because that fool Achilles managed to get himself killed in the end it took the assistance of a god to find his weak point, Luke Castellan killed himself and you lost it in the Tiber. If not for my blessing you all would have died long before your time. Achilles would not have been able to slaughter the Trojans for years, Luke would have died by Kronos's essence filling him and you would never have made it to New Rome in the first place the gorgons would have killed you after you left the Wolf House.'

'Ok I admit it was really useful but the point still stands that we need your help if we are to save Olympus and get out of here' I pleaded hoping to sound sincere and get on her good side.

'I will make an exception just this once but the will be conditions to the 'curse' as you call it'

'What do you mean conditions' I asked a frown appearing on my face as I started to make out a figure in the gloom and the voice gained a sense of direction rather than all-encompassing like before.

'Condition one: if you break any oath on my river you will die and you will not go to the underworld you will come to my river and spend eternity with me.

Condition two: if either of you are killed in battle while bearing my blessing the other will lose most of theirs, it will become intermittent or for your simple brain I will protect the survivor when I feel like it.

Condition three: your friend as you call her will not be aware of here mortal point I will select a point and it is up to her to be careful, you will have the same point as before'

Just as she finished Annabeth had grabbed my hand and I turned to look at face to see her changing colour through oxygen deprivation. I quickly erected a bubble around her to obvious relief before her attention became focused on the distant figure I was talking too.

She decided to ask me a few questions before asking what the problem is and I was forced to explain the conditions Lady Styx had offered.

'I have no problem with the first two points we should be able to deal with them avoid breaking promises, doable and don't die we have done a great job of that so far for years but why can't I know my weak point how am I supposed to defend myself if I don't know what I am defending, it could be anywhere" she finished indignantly staring at the figure in the gloom'

'Annabeth we have no choice if we want to get out of here, I will stick by your side and make sure nothing can hurt you and perhaps we can calculate your Achilles point once you have it by trial and error if need be' I tried to sound reassuring but seemed to be failing epically by the look on her face which showed horror at my phrase of trial and error in her mind there was only facts, I guess that is Athena's fault. 'Look at the bright side you will be the fourth person ever to receive the curse' I hoped I could trick her by using her sense of pride and judging by the look on her face changing I was succeeding. 'try and avoid open combat using hit and run like before and no one will even be able to hit you to threaten you'.

'Fine but we are sticking together from now on I don't want to take any more blades meant for your back, like the one back on the bridge. Gods I still feel that now' she replied sarcastically

'Very well you might want to brace yourself this could hurt a little as you remember Perseus' the spirit said as I lost sense of everything apart from pain and holding Annabeth as tight as I could.

(Annabeth)

I still could not believe the river was holding out on such important information but then I remembered I would be famous just for bearing the curse as well as everything else I had done, but then again pride was my flaw as I remembered from my travel to the sea of monsters when I heard the Sirens song, Hubris Olympus could be rebuilt dozens of time but fame was eternal and besides Percy's flaw would drive him to protect me no matter what.

I was still thinking this over when I heard the river tell us to brace ourselves and then it hit me; nothing I had ever felt could have prepared me for the full force of the river, all I knew was excruciating pain as if my nerves were on fire. My whole body wanted to curl up and let me die, but I noticed a new feeling around my chest as Percy grabbed me by the waist and held me tight. I began to see images of my friends and family first my siblings at camp half-blood then my mortal brothers Mathew and Bobby with my step mum and my dad, then Athena and the look of pride on her face as she made me the architect of Olympus, then Thalia and Luke back in the old days and finally Percy his unruly black hair blowing in an imaginary breeze his sea green eyes with golden irises that still surprised me before he kissed me and said two words.

'Wake up'

I woke up to find myself on the shores of the river with Percy leaning over me looking frantic before noticing my eyes open and grabbing me into a hug that could have crushed a Cyclops. Point to note my chest is not vulnerable I thought.

'You had me so worried you were in the river for far longer than I was even lady Styx wasn't sure for a while'

'Hades however did you want to ever do again that was worse than holding the sky?' I asked surprised we both knew how that felt.

'It wasn't so bad this time' he answered honestly.

We looked back at the river to see the figure floating above the surface and I could make it out to be a very beautiful woman with black hair that contrasted deeply with her pale white skin she was even paler than Hades, then again at least he can venture to the surface once in a while, her river began in the underworld and ended in Tartarus not a lot of sunlight on that course I suppose.

'Remember my conditions heroes as much as I would like company it would be a shame to see you again' she said as she faded below the waterline.

(Percy)

Well I am glad that was over with I couldn't help but be worried about Annabeth though to not know your weak spot sucks and I promised myself to do everything I could to protect her. I had been so worried when she had taken almost an hour longer to wake up than I did though it did feel good to always know the time but bad to know this diversion had taken a full day in the real world we were running out of time if were to reach the others in time.

We traveled back to where Kronos had faded to retrieve our gifts Annabeth now able to retrieve the blades despite the Stygian Iron due to essence being protected from the blades power to absorb souls like Nico's and Hades blades I felt a little jealous the knives looked cool with the three metals interweaving in a helix from hilts to points. As I retrieved Backbiter I noticed a supple difference from before it was now sheathed in celestial bronze with Imperial Gold inlayed letters that took me a while to decode due to my dyslexia 'Kronos wielded me in retribution, Perseus wields me in the hope of repenting for my sins, my name is Maelstrom.' I looked down at the blade I held in my hands and truly understood the Titan's final words about the blade, and I secretly hoped I could help both of their legacies to be greater than they had been. However the new name of my sword got me back to thinking about Annabeth's knives and thinking of a name for them.

'Percy you have been staring at that sword forever' she stated annoyed and I realized it had been almost another half an hour, Dyslexia sucks why couldn't the engraving be in Greek I thought as I hefted the blade only find it down the flat of the sheath on the far side in Greek as well, perhaps I truly am a seaweed brain sometimes I thought. I decided to show the inscription (Greek side) to which she looked surprised but also seemed to be content as if finally believing Kronos had meant well in the end.

'Annabeth I thought maybe you should name you knives seeing as I have Riptide and Maelstrom, they are pretty unique as far as weapons go and deserve a name to be remembered by' I asked still thinking of them already.

'I suppose but I don't know anything that fits, should I name them individually or as a pair, I could call them anything but can't think of anything that fits'. She replied surprising me normally she would know something like that instantly, after all she was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom. That was when it struck me the perfect name.

'Annabeth I know one that fits you great' she looked at me incredulously.

'Well go on then we haven't got all day'

'How about Chasing Wisdom, after all your surname is Chase and well your mum is Athena so how about it.' She looked at me surprised before a smile began to fill her face as she warmed to the idea before she leapt at me and kissed me. I was sure glad the curse let us feel something's otherwise our future would be awfully boring. As we separated we decided what to do with our new weapons, Annabeth strapped her knives to her belt so both could be drawn simultaneously, while I was left with a bit of a dilemma as I was holding essentially a five foot long from hilt to tip broadsword, which meant I could put it at my waist and it would brush against the floor or I could strap the sheath to my back so the hilt was behind my head and the bladed ended at my knees which would be a pain if I was to sit down but in combat would allow the sheath to act as armor for my weak point which was one thing we sadly lacked at the moment and decided to favor this idea.

'Percy how about we get out of here I have enough memories of this place to last me a lifetime' she said gesturing towards the way Kronos had suggested following the Styx upstream to the walls of Tartarus. I nodded my head in agreement and we began the trek in silence as we considered everything that had happened today or what passed for it in Tartarus where time acted strangely it seemed. Annabeth finally asked something that had been bothering me for a while 'Percy who do you think will be waiting to help us, Kronos said he was both a friend and an enemy what does that mean.'

I admitted even though I had a few ideas none of the seemed plausible, many had pretended to be our friends only to betray us, I immediately thought of Luke but Nico had assured me had tried for rebirth after being given Elysium when I asked of his fate, there had been a few others Ethan Nakamura or Circe but none seemed plausible. Perhaps I was looking at this from the wrong side perhaps it was an enemy who had become friends with us, yet I could not remember that many and certainly one who would be in Tartarus to help us.

After a few hours we could hear the sound of cascading water ahead of us only for the gloom to suddenly part revealing the steep cliffs as high as the eye could see and from above them the Styx was falling into a deep pool before flowing ever onward and we began to turn right I took one final look at the river to see Lady Styx looking back with a sad look on her face and I felt sorry for her to be forever stuck in the underworld or worse only having visitors when they wanted something or as punishment for broken oaths, which was normally gods who she was unable to punish.

As we followed the cliffs the terrain became flatter and the fog remained clear allowing us to see a fair distance we could make out a large figure about a kilometer away fighting a small army of monsters, we decided to hurry in case it was one our friends or the gods needing our help or searching for us or our mysterious contact. As we approached I could make out the figure was clad in black armor and wielding a massive spear in both hands, however he was bleeding golden ichor from multiple points under his armor as though he seemed able to hold off the attackers there were hundreds of them with the occasional getting a lucky strike. As he turned to impale a hellhound that had encircled him from behind I caught sight of his face and understood Kronos cryptic reference and why Annabeth had no idea after all she hadn't been there when Hades sword was stolen.

'Percy do you know who that is, he is obviously an immortal but I don't recognize him from the gods, yet Kronos said we would.' She asked hoping I knew

'Yeah I do and we need to help him' I said before running towards the figure who had become locked in combat with my favourite monster the son of Pasiphae himself, I sprinted between the two figures before upper cutting the Minotaur straight in the jaw staggering him back to the rest of the horde who approached us wearily now while some of the empousai seemed to whisper amongst them causing the advancement to halt as whatever rumor was passed around. As I looked around I recognized some of the other monsters such as Geryon and Kelli the Empousai from Goode High School.

The dark armored giant of a man finally turned to look down at me before looking me in the eyes and gaining a surprised look on his scarred face 'nice entrance and glad to see you have finally arrived, I see you have spoken to my brother already Lord Perseus' I turned back to the monster horde who seemed to be parting for something behind them.

'Nice to see you to Bob'


	4. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 4

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Clash of the Titans

(Percy)

'Come now Perseus we both know that is not my real name, Lord Hades told me of my identity and past' the armored titan deadpanned.

'Yeah but Bob is so much easier to say than Iapetus isn't it' I quipped back at the scowling figure. 'And what is up with calling me Lord Perseus you're the Titan I am just a demigod.' I asked remembering his introduction just as Annabeth finally caught up, gods she needed to work out more it was only a half mile sprint, not that I was telling her that.

'So Percy who is this you didn't tell me before you ran off and punched the bull in the nose.' She asked panting before straightening up and studying the heavily armored figure next to me.

'Annabeth meet Iapetus Titan of the Underworld and Lord of the West or as I prefer to call him Bob' she looked shocked at first and then confused at me calling him Bob but I didn't feel like we had to explain as I felt a presence approaching from between the enemy horde.

As we looked down the channel in the enemy ranks we could see a harsh light approaching silhouetted by two armored figures the size of Iapetus. As the figures approached I recognized them: one I had fought before and the other I had dreamt about back during the titan war.

'My brothers approach' Iapetus stated grimly looking as the two finally cleared the monsters front ranks and we sere facing opposite them the first was Hyperion Titan Lord of Light and Lord of the East, his body was once again aflame except for his bronze armor and weapon, personally if I could control fire that spear would have been wreathed in flames but I wasn't giving him anymore ideas, down here in the pit there was no way I would be able to summon a Hurricane again.

The other figure was clad in black armor that seemed to be encrusted with distant stars and seemed to have a rams horn that could only be Krios Lord of the South and Titan of Constellations, last I heard Jason had defeated him in the Romans invasion of Mount Orthrys not that I knew how he had defeated him then, we probably should have exchanged stories more after we had our memories returned but there simply had been no time back on the Argo II.

'Well well well if it isn't our traitor brother and the 'Heroes of Olympus' really Iapetus, mother is disappointed with you for allying with those foolish gods, you could still join us Gaia shall forgive you if you help us capture those two and help her rise again, then we and Giants shall rule the world.'

'I see that you are still as naïve now as I the past as when we listen to Kronos and follow his orders without question, Gaia does not want to rule the world, she wants to destroy everything up there, wipe the slate clean of everything we have accomplished over the millennia there would be nothing worth ruling you fool just a endless forest covering the globe you don't strike me as one in tune with nature Krios.' Iapetus snapped back at the titan who looked indignant in response.

'Fool you have sealed your fate, you will fade along with those foolish gods when mother destroys Olympus at least I now see that Atlas got his stupidity from you, only a fool would serve the losing side in a war.' Hyperion replied annoyed leveling his spear pointing at his brothers chest causing us to draw ours. I decided to draw riptide as I felt more comfortable with the bronze blade as maelstrom still felt large and unruly as I had no practice with it and also it would be hades of a surprise if I needed it. Annabeth drew her knives and held them in a standard reverse grip or ice pick stance.

'Perseus you and Annabeth deal with Krios I will keep Hyperion busy in the meantime however I may require you help as I am still wounded' I looked at him and remembered his fighting before we arrived and nodded before looking back at the ram horned titan in front of us. And charged followed by the others.

As soon as the fight started Annabeth put on her magical Yankees hat and turned invisible confusing the titan before I shrugged and focused on the more immediate threat: me. As soon as I got within range, he lunged with his spear which I sidestepped causing it to great a great rend in the floor, however this gave me a chance to launch an attack of my own at the armor on his hip, however as soon as riptide made contact with the metal it bounced of without a scratch, confusing me and costing me momentum. This allowed Krios to take a swing at me with the reverse of his spear, hitting me like a enormous baseball bat throwing me backwards into a boulder. The titan appeared to find this highly amusing as he began to laugh before stalking back towards me talking.

'So this is the great Percy Jackson, I must say I am disappointed in you, I had heard so many stories of your exploits and yet you are weaker than that Jason kid. I see that you are confused about my armor. It is made out of Adamantium a metal only found on the Island of Atlantis before it was destroyed in the first war. No normal blade of Olympus can so much as scratch it, so you never stood a chance. He said as he raised his spear to try and impale me, curse or not that blow would still hurt from the shear power behind it if he hit me. Just as the spear began to descend he tilted to the left as Annabeth drove her blades into the back of his knee where there was no armor covering him. He roared into the air before swatting behind him in the hope of hitting her but received no such luck. I thanked the gods for my luck and promised to thank Annabeth when we done. However I noticed the titan once again rising to his feet giving up on finding the daughter of Athena hiding in the shadows ready to strike. I noticed riptide several meters away but the blade was wedged underneath his foot. Leaving me with no choice but to try Maelstrom.

As soon as I drew the sword it felt natural in my hands like riptide had all those years ago, being a hand and half sword it was designed to be used in either two handed or one handed with a shield so I decided to grasp it in both hands for the extra power the stance would provide and because I still needed to ask Tyson for a new shield. As I leveled the blade towards the Titan Lord he looked at the blade uncertainly as if in great thought perhaps he recognized it for what it had been, I was unsure if he had ever seen backbiter in sword form. Secretly I hoped it was the case as something he had said came back to me when he said no blade of Olympus could pierce his armor what about a blade of Titan origin I thought. As we stared at each other Annabeth had tried again to strike him from behind but the titan had been ready for her as soon as the blades made contact he unleashed a wall of force blowing her off her feet and back into the monster horde.

As I saw this I began to panic before turning to anger and focusing it towards Krios. Unbeknownst to me my eyes took on a full golden colour as I charged towards him. It seemed the titan seemed to be slower than before as I easily avoided his flurry of stabs with the spear before taking a risk and running along the shaft of the spear towards his face and taking a swing I felt momentary resistance before I was blown back by another wall of force and a titanic cry of pain as I looked back at him I noticed he was now lacking his horns before he focused back on me with utter hatred in his eyes.

'How did you manage to do that, you were never that fast and your blade cut my armor, that is impossible, TELL ME!' he bellowed.

I felt sorry for the fool he had just gone from anything to fearful in the space of 30 seconds.

'Easy, Perseus Titan of time at your service and your time is up' I replied cheekily before charging again. This time I wasted no time as I repeatedly slashed at the titan each cut and stab seemed to weaken the titan far more than it should have then, this reminded me of the one time I had been a victim of the blade in my hands back on the Princess Andromeda where it felt like the blade was severing my soul from my body, that had only been a scratch. By this point the titans armor was little more scrap lying around the immediate area and his body was not much better his lower body from the chest down was a complete mess with ichor flowing out of dozens of wounds creating a pool of the gold liquid around the struggling figure.

'I see that Iapetus was not the only one who betrayed us but I never would have thought Kronos would have sided with his slayer, you are much greater than that foolish son of Jupiter he had an army supporting him and could summon lightning, you had nothing but a sword and your now dead friend I should think, however although you may have defeated me my mother will crush you and all of your foolish Olympians even if you escape Tartarus she will cast you back down. He said as began to crumble into golden dust leaving nothing but scraps of his armor and a Adamantium shield he must have discarded before the fight began that I decided to take for spoils and because I needed one, I could always do with a semi-indestructible shield the shield was a Kite shield bearing the image of the stars on its surface.

As I retrieved the shield and riptide which strangely hadn't returned to me, probably the effect of Tartarus I thought releasing I needed to be more careful as magic seemed to be unstable down here. I looked around for my companions, Iapetus and Hyperion were still locked in deadly combat with both now sporting large wounds from the others spear but seemed deadlocked so I searched for any sign of Annabeth where she been thrown by Krios however all I could find was her Yankees hat and a large mass of golden dust surrounding it and a distinct lack of monsters where there should have been an army. I continued to follow the trail of golden dust until I saw her. She was coated in the golden dust squaring up against the lost monster who seemed to be trying to escape. Geryon seemed to be terrified of the blond who was slowly walking towards him like an avenging Valkyry.

(Annabeth)

I had thought to keep attacking Krios whenever he focused on Percy but he seemed to have learned from my first successful attack when I had save seaweed brain. As I had started to thrust into his other knee this time he released a wall of force like I had seen Kronos and Hyperion do during the war and I had landed in the middle of the Giants army. I had thought there was no way I could escape this so thought to take down as many as I could to buy Percy a chance. So when the monsters had charged my body when on autopilot my ADHD and reflexes guiding my blades in the most efficient manner possible and I lost sense of everything but knives and my targets, I would occasionally feel the force of a blow to my arms or legs but nothing hurt so I carried on, I decapitated Empousai, gutted Hellhounds even the minotaur had turned fearful as I approached before hefting his axe and swinging at my torso to which I sidestepped to late to realize it had been a faint and he changed the blow to strike at my head.

As I picked myself up I could feel a ringing in my ears but that was it just the sensation from the concussive force of the blow, however the monsters upon seeing me rise went from celebrating to looks of distinct fear as I had taken what should have been a lethal blow with nothing but pissed off look on my face. I began to make out how many of them were left and realized we had traveled several hundred meters from where we had began and there were only a dozen or so left. The Minotaur who if his eyes were any indicator looked terrified a few Empousai and Hellhounds and the three torsoed Rancher Geryon who seemed desperate to escape hiding behind the others and backing away slowly.

The remaining monsters charged, I stepped between two diving hellhounds holding Chasing Wisdom on both sides and slicing the flanks of both, they were dust before they hit the floor. Next was a quartet of Empousai with a pair of Dracanae archers the empousai attacked with there knives to which I riposted and cut the throats of two before using both blades to slash the next from shoulder to hip in two long parallel cuts that caused the creature to scream as she crumbled. This caused the two Dracanae to panic and fire I sidestepped one which hit the last Empousai in the face and blocked the other before throwing the knives at the pair before they could fire again hitting them in the gut. I ran up to the pair of collapsing dust figures ripping my blades clear of them before looking at the Minotaur and the running figure of Geryon who waddled strangely due to his unique frame.

'Ok then ground beef, Round 2'

The Minotaur snorted before charging horns forward arms out to the side in the hope of goring me or catching me but I knew how to avoid this. I ran towards the charging figure before sliding under his legs baseball style and grabbing the haft of the axe strapped to his back throwing him off balance and onto his back and leaving me hefting an enormous omega shaped blade. The bull looked terrified and I decided to end him with his own weapon. 'this is how you use an axe idiot' I said as I dropped the axe straight through the monsters thick neck only feeling resistance as it severed it's spine and causing it's truncated body dissolve.

I then sprinted after the distant figure that turned towards me fearfully.

'Please don't kill me I had no choice honestly' Geryon begged.

'Like you had no choice to sell Nico to the Titans, you saw an opportunity for profit and you took it and now its going wrong you want out well guess what you are not getting a second chance to betray us again'. I said as I stalked the last few meters between us. He remained looking terrified as he drew two blades in either arm, however I had already realized that because he only had arms on his outside torsos he had a massive blind spot in front of the central which I was quick to capitalize on as I darted between his blades before thrusting one in each of his hearts on the side torsos.

'Ha looks like you forgot you have to strike all three fool' Geryon laughed despite the blades impaled within him only to see the look on my face as I grew a smile before looking scared again as I drew my old celestial bronze blade that was strapped to the inside of my forearm before I thrust it into his central body, however rather than collapse into dust like I was expecting his essence seemed to be drawn into the stygian iron of the outside blades and absorbed by the black metal. I quickly retrieved my blades before they could fall and watched as all sign of the monster were absorbed by the blades and I knew that was the last we had seen of him for a while.

I turned to find Percy looking at me fearfully and I realized that I was coated in golden dust and had just slaughtered an entire army, I saw that he was holding maelstrom in his right hand and a strange shield in his left that seemed to shine like the stars.

'I thought you had died' he asked tearfully as he ran towards me dropping the shield to grab me in a hug before kissing me and wiping the dust from my hair and face.

'I have to agree the curse of Achilles is pretty awesome, there is no way I could have survived without it and what happened to the titans?' I asked feeling glad he was back with me.

'Krios is dead, and last I saw Iapetus and Hyperion were still going at it but neither was winning' he answered nonchalantly not drawing attention to the fact he had just slaughtered a titan.

'Well then lets go help him, so we can get the hades out of here, he's the only one who knows the way' I replied running towards the distant sound of conflict with him following after hefting the shield onto his back.

(Percy)

After I had reached Annabeth I was so happy to see she was alive especially after Krios words but apparently he had never expected her to survive his army let alone slaughter it to the last monster. The look she had upon her face when she killed Geryon had truly made me glad she was on our side but also showed a side of wild beauty as her blond hair was matched by the sprinkling of gold covering her body.

As we ran back towards the dueling titans I could make out one of the figures fall to there back while the other roared with victory and closed in on them. I knew the figure on the ground was Iapetus due to the harsh light ejected from Hyperion's skin which caused me to panic and speed up. As I ran I easily overtook Annabeth who barely seemed to be moving as I ran past her as I continued to focus on the approaching Titans Hyperion was slowly advancing spear above his head as I launched myself into a shoulder tackle that threw us both to the floor and time seemed to return to normal. We both rose to our feet and I saw that he was heavily wounded, he was wielding his spear in his left hand now as his right had the point of Iapetus's spear embedded deep within the sinew making it useless as well as numerous other cuts and gouges littering the rest of his body and armor, he had also lost his helm and I was looking at a face seemingly composed entirely of fire however only one of his eyes that shone with hate was open courtesy of right hook from the other titan.

'So my foolish brother was defeated and our army destroyed, you think you have won but our forces will see you again and we will destroy everything you hold dear, you may think you can use my brothers power but your inexperience will see us to victory in the long run, we shall have the last laugh foolish demigod.'

'You will never touch anything I hold dear again Hyperion I defeated you last year and I shall do so again now, your mother has already lost many of her sons I intend to finish the rest of you Titans and your Giant brothers. I preferred you when you were still a tree at least then you provided some shade and were useful, now you cant even defeat a weakened titan'

Hyperion continued to look murderous as I drew the shield of Krios and Maelstrom recognition striking him as he observed both the items of belonging to his siblings.

'So you bear the tools of the children of Gaia but only a titan can use them to there full potential now let me see what you can do' he exclaimed as he charged towards me spear point forward ready to impale me, I decided to do the same thing as I had to Krios and dived back at the last moment before the blade struck the floor before pitching forward again and running up the shaft of the spear again. He struggled to keep an eye on me I ran towards him due to his blinded eye, next thing he knew I had run up his arm and shoulder and bashed the side of his head in with my new shield knocking him onto his back and with me landing on his chest sword point aimed at his heart.

'Who is the fool now idiot, I am a Titan' I exclaimed as I drove the point of the sword through titans chest and watched as the flames slowly dulled and faded and then his body collapsed, dust blowing away in a slight breeze leaving nothing but a spear still embedded in the ground. I looked back towards Iapetus who was sitting up looking at what had happened. I was thankful to see that he was not hurt majorly but just weary from all the fighting and caught unaware by Hyperion. As I walked back I saw Annabeth approaching the fallen titan and offering him some nectar and ambrosia to which I was glad as we were unlikely to need to heal wounds and we didn't seem to need food in Tartarus to which I was thankful. As I passed the fallen spear it began to glow with a golden light so harsh I was forced to avert my eyes. When the glow faded in its place was a 3m Imperial gold hunting spear glowing from small flames along the shaft, Iapetus and Annabeth appeared alongside me looking at the weapon.

'Take it Perseus, like Krios's shield it has chosen a new master. The time of the titans truly is ending we must either stand alongside you and the gods or be lost to time' he chuckled at the unwitting pun in the last statement.

As I grasped the handle of the Spear I expected it to burn my hands but strangely it felt cool to the touch and comfortable. It was just the right length to be used as a throwing weapon or to be used in one hand alongside my new shield. And I began to realize I was beginning to develop my own small arsenal yet had no where to store everything, I would be forced to drop stuff every time I got into combat.

'If you are thinking of what you are going to do with it, concentrate on making it something else like your other swords pen form and it will change.' Iapetus said as if reading my mind. So I decided to give it a go and focused on making it a collapsible baton like those used by some police. When I opened my eyes I was holding a golden cylinder about 20cm in length with flame patterns engraved in it. I experimentally swung the baton to make it extent and next thing I knew I was holding a full length spear again, I concentrated on the spear again and it shrunk again and I tucked the baton into my Jeans.

'So can I do this with all my weapons then' I asked the Titan.

'Yes they are now symbols of your power and will act similarly to the other gods items and as such can be manipulated by their master and will always return to you like Riptide' he explained leaving me confused at how I was able to have symbols of power I was only a partly immortal Demigod/Titan but decided to save that question for later.

I took out Maelstrom and focused on turning it into a watch as it seemed appropriate, the new watch on my right wrist was steel like the blade had been but the buttons and dials were celestial bronze and the hands were gold, however what caught my attention was the face of the watch itself it was made of gold and silver caught in a whirlpool like motion and interweaving however they were actually moving constantly giving the illusion you were not so much reading the time as staring into the heart of a real maelstrom.

I decided to leave the shield slung over my back as it provided protection to my weak spot and didn't impair my movement like Maelstrom had done it provide total protection from my shoulder blades down to my butt completely covering my lower back against lucky strikes.

'We need to hurry if we are to be any help to your friends they will reach the doors tomorrow if the information I received from Thanatos was correct when he helped me enter the pit to look for you two, the young son of Hades should be entering the House of Hades tonight with the others we must be ready to meet them when they arrive. They will not last long against most of the combined forces of Gaia.' Iapetus explained which answered my questions of what he was doing here in the first place.

'Well then what are we waiting for.' I answered as we began to follow the titan further around the great walls of the Pit.

* * *

AN. thank you for all the feedback so far, however I am trouble finding a appropriate name for the Spear of Hyperion so if anyone has a suggestion leave it in the comments or send me a message. also I am still looking for someone to proof read so if anyone wants to volunteer it would be gladly appreciated. I plan on getting out of tartarus next chapter and some more interaction between the other characters that will feature in the series.


	5. We get the Hell out of Hades

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 5

We get the Hell out of Hades

(Nico)

It had been almost 2 weeks since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus and since then we had been attacked constantly by everything Gaia could throw at us, it had taken days to get out of Italy alone as we had been attacked by mountain giants along the entire spine of Italy until we had been forced to touch down near where the Adriatic meets the Mediterranean for repairs suffered in a gryphon attack that had wrenched the steering so that we were stuck flying in circles until Leo was able to fix it.

I was truly glad we had the son of Hephaestus on board because his always happy personality seemed to be the only thing keeping the rest of us out of depression from the constant monster attacks, after setting down on the sea all that had changed was the nature of the monster attacks from aerial to marine.

We had even been attacked by a kraken but unfortunately for it, the creature decided to shove its face by the bow of the ship and getting itself barbecued by Festus's head for its trouble while Jason and I severed its tentacles and Piper kept Hedge away from it, her charmspeak the only thing keeping him from jumping over the side and clubbing it. Sadly after it was defeated we were left with nothing but an ink stain and the smell of burnt seafood, we could have done with some Calamari after the battle.

We had another run in with that pirate Chrysaor and his bag of goons who had been punished by Gaia for letting us go due to their stupidity but this time we had been ready for them and as soon as there new ship came within range of the Argo II we had opened fire and watched there ship reduced to tinder in seconds as ballista and are new celestial bronze cannons raked the ship from bow to stern, we just had time to see Chrysaor jump over the side before a Greek fire tipped ballista bolt blew the ship clean in half.

Now we were finally almost at are destination the temple of my father in Epirus where the mortal side of the doors was located and where hopefully Percy and Annabeth were waiting to meet us. I remembered my brief stint in Tartarus after I was captured by the giants and I certainly would not like to be there for two weeks and I hadn't even been attacked while there as I was already a prisoner they would be constantly attacked. Percy was tough but no one was invincible especially now that he had lost the curse of Achilles but he was with Annabeth so there was some hope. I just hoped my dad had agreed with the iris message I had sent him to see if he could send some help to protect or guide them, but I knew undead would be of little use against Giants so I did not hold out much hope on that front.

As the shore became visible on the horizon the others joined me on the bow, Hazel and Frank holding hands while Jason and Piper held each other close, I guess Leo was still in the control room he had taken to sleeping in there as he suspected a monster attack every time he went to the bathroom and coach Hedge was probably watching martial arts movies again or Skyping Melli the Aura planning dates when he was back stateside. For all of his flaws I will give him that he is an optimist, the rest of us suspected we were going to our dooms.

(Leo)

As I docked the ship in Epirus, I couldn't help but feel like this whole situation with Percy and Annabeth was my fault I had taken Nemesis assistance underneath Rome and they had paid the price I felt so I was going to do everything I could to help them. As the shipped finally settled I put the ships automatic responses on standby so if something happened Festus would automatically take off and self-target any enemies that came close. Although Hedge was onboard still no one planned on leaving him access to the weapons systems otherwise we would have come back to a crater where the Greek city stands presently.

As we walked down the gangplank off the ship I could see the mist already start to change the perception we could see of my precious ship, changing from a gleaming bronze warship to a rusty fishing boat with a haphazard paint job and words Argo II spray painted on the side, the site hurt even if it was an illusion.

We continued to follow Nico through the winding streets of the town until we reached the base of mountain overlooking it and Nico pointed to a small building half way up the steep cliff.

'Not another mountain, the climb up mountDiablo was bad enough and this is a cliff, why cant gods build stuff on the ground. Everything has to be on a mountain just like Olympus' I protested.

'Leo you are forgetting something really important' Jason stated while looking at Frank.

'And what is that then'

'Dude me and Frank could fly you guys up there and from what I hear Arion can run up anything even vertical slopes'.

I suddenly realized he was correct when he began to float of the floor a few inches and Frank became one of the Roman giant eagles while Hazel whistled for Arion who was aboard the ship. The horse managed to arrive in less than seven seconds doing a journey that had taken us an hour before neighing and nudging Hazel to demand gold which she swiftly summoned and he consumed somehow.

Everyone got into pairs with Jason grabbing Piper and doing his Superman impression rising into the air using air currents, Nico mounted Arion behind Hazel and grabbing his sister around the waist before the horse rocketed up the cliff face barely altering course to avoid boulders, which left me and Frank who had kept treating me strange as if he thought I was after Hazel or something because she kept calling me Sammy for some reason. I was about to approach him when the giant eagle extended a talon towards me before grasping my tool belt in his claws and jumping into the air with a flap of his wings and we soared the 500m of elevation as he used a thermal up draught to rise with minimal energy loss for him for me it was five minutes of hanging by my stomach hoping the tool belt didn't snap.

(Nico)

When we had all arrived at the front of the temple ruins some more gracefully than others such as when Frank had dropped Leo several feet before actually landing resulting in the son of Hephaestus falling on his face while Frank transformed and shrugged. I asked Leo to provide us all with torches from his tool belt, I didn't actually need one as I can see in the darkness but the extra light would help the others I thought.

As we passed the broken entrance between two fallen pillars we could see that the room was full of old statuary depicting the various figures associated with death from Charon and Cerberus to Thanatos and Melinoe all had statues in various states of disrepair it was obvious no one came this way often if the dust was anything to go by. At the far end of the room was a enormous statue of my father wearing his helm and holding his staff which he never used anymore now that he had the sword. I knew behind the statue was the tunnel that opened out into a vast cave that currently held the doors of death. I was surprised that no one had stopped us yet I thought this was strange as surely Gaia must know what our target was which meant she had prepared for our arrival further in likely as a trap.

'Guys don't you think it is strange we haven't seen any sign of the giants or any monsters'

'Yeah I suppose but that is a good thing isn't it perhaps they don't expect us to get here' Leo replied.

'Or it means that the enemy knows where we are and has planned for us' Jason replied grimly.

'Well whatever the case we came here for a reason and that is to get our friends back and shut those doors' Piper argued back to our indecision and charm speak or not none of us could argue with here point.

'well then here goes' I said as I opened the secret passageway behind my fathers statue only to see nothing waiting for us.

'Well that was unexpected, I was expecting a wall of arrows or a pit to open up not an empty tunnel' Leo stated.

We continued to walk down the passage searching for traps or signs of the enemy only to find nothing. As we continued to walk the tunnel began to widen and we could see light at the end as well as hear the sounds of a large conflict it sounded like with the ring of metal striking and screams of the dying. We ran forward expecting to see the worst but secretly hoping Percy and Annabeth had made it and were fighting to survive.

We were not expecting to see a massive horde of monsters reluctant to approach four figures standing inside the archway of the doors. One tall black armored giant of a man with a spear, two human sized figure with blond and black hair that we guessed was Annabeth and Percy and a flash of gold that seemed to dart from one monster to another ripping the poor individual apart with its teeth and claws. All in all the figures seemed to be doing remarkably well holding there ground and striking down any that got to close and I couldn't help but think 'what the hades is going on here (sorry father).'

(Percy)

We had been traveling for about an three and a half hours since the encounter with the titans when we began to notice a commotion ahead of us and several large figures chasing after a small flash of gold that seemed intent on avoiding them but seemed to be traveling towards us in its escape. As they drew closer I could make out the pursuers as being a trio of Cyclops one female wearing a chainmail dress thing and two smaller males and the small golden figure looked like a kitten, which surprised me as what the hades was a cat doing in Tartarus of all places.

As the cat approached us it looked at me before its eyes opened wide fearfully and it darted into a hole to try and hide from its pursuers and me it seemed which I felt strange about. We took cover behind a boulder or in Iapetus case he went into the prone position (lying down) behind it to stay out of sight as the trio continued there hunt.

'Ma why do we have to look for this stupid cat we been here forever looking for that stupid thing why cant we go back to real world and eating demigods' one of the two smaller Cyclops whined.

The larger one who I guessed was there mother slapped him around the head throwing him face first into the floor to which he stood up apparently used to this treatment. 'You know as well as I do that the earth mother only rewards those who get results and our last two times up there ended abysmally first we were killed by those three from camp half blood and the second time we were caught with the rest of Polybotes army at the slaughter at the Roman camp. Which is where our small friend comes in, if we can retrieve the lion cub for Gaia, she will see us as useful and will reward us for finding such a powerful monster for her army.' She explained causing me to think about the kitten it reminded me of another monster but that was far larger almost the size of tank but she had called it a cub which I found strange as I had rarely ever encountered young monster other than a few Telkhines and technically Tyson but if it was what I thought it was it could be a serious problem.

One thing was for certain these three served Gaia and they were between us and doors, so I decided that they had to go I took out my spear keeping it behind the boulder so the shine was not visible to the three Cyclops and decided to target the one closest to the cubs hiding place. Annabeth noticed what I was doing and took out her knives, Iapetus stayed down as any movement of his would have instantly given us away. I indicated to Annabeth holding my hand up before counting down from three on my fingers.

As soon as my last finger fell I leapt around the rock and Annabeth turned invisible around the other side heading towards the lone Cyclops away from us. As soon as I cleared the rock and I had a clear line of sight I threw my spear and took the Cyclops in the throat with enough force to drive the entire shaft clear out the back of its neck killing it instantly. And eliciting a cry of anger from his mother who began to barrel towards me a rebar club held in one hand leaving me curious as to where she got a length of rebar in Tartarus in the first place as I drew riptide and waited for her to approach.

'You killed Torque, no one hurts my boys but me' the Cyclops bellowed as she swung the concrete encrusted lump of metal poles only to look on in surprise as I made no effort to dodge and simply caught the blow on the shield I drew at the last moment and watched the weapon disintegrate on contact while leave not so much as a scratch in the adamantine surface. I decided to return the favor hitting her in her chainmail covered torso throwing her back which was strange I don't remember hitting her that hard, this made me think back to when I had hit Hyperion with the shield and I had practically knocked him out with one blow and I began to theorize that the shield amplified whatever force it was swung with so a simple swing would gain bone crushing power. I had a shield that acted as a one man battering ram.

I approached the struggling Cyclops and looked into her eye.

'Why do you want that cat so much' I asked the fearful looking Cyclops.

'Unlike most monsters the Nemean lion when killed reverts back to an infant and is forced to grow again over time, my mistress could have accelerated its growth and it would have helped us since that Jackson boy killed it before.' I suddenly understood why it had looked so fearful when it had seen me and had hid, the memory of the space food must have scarred it for life and left it with trauma I thought.

'You do realize I am that Jackson boy you just talked about'

'That's not possible no demigod has that mount of strength not even Hercules could throw a Cyclops with so little eff—' she was interrupted as she saw her other son suddenly stop from his charging towards us and go limp as he suddenly sprouted two lumps in his chest before he started to collapse but rather than blow away his essence was drawn into the blades impaling him before he disappeared from sight leaving a smiling Annabeth in his place.

'No my poor boy you killed him properly' she screamed at Annabeth before trying to lunge towards the grey eyed girl only for me to smack her back to the floor with my shield I wasn't done asking questions yet.

'What does Gaia have guarding the doors?' I demanded

'Most of her army is there but the giants have already left for Olympus I swear, Kampé is in charge of defending the doors, when the demigods were to arrive the entrance was to be blocked and they were to be killed by our army' she explained

'Well then I suppose I have no need for you then, I guess I shall reunite you with your other son then' I said as I drove riptide through her heart. I looked towards Annabeth and saw Iapetus on his way quickly approaching, when he arrived I explained what I had learned about Gaia's plan for the rest of the seven.

'How are we to suppose to help them if we are on this side of the doors and ambush is on the other' Annabeth asked causing me to think.

'Simple we attack them before they can spring the ambush' I explained simply. To which they both nodded.

'however before we go there is something we need to do here still' I said as I made my way towards the Nemean lion cubs hiding place, only to find a fearful looking kitten trying to squeeze itself as far as it could into its hole as far away from me as possible.

'I have never seen a monster that afraid before, why is it like that around you' Iapetus asked

'A few years ago your son Atlas decided to send it to attack me and some hunters of Artemis and we were forced to kill it using some rather unusual methods' I explained

'Percy what do you want to do with it?' Annabeth asked knowing what had happened.

'First I want to get it out of that hole, then I have an idea that could help all of us' I said reaching towards the whimpering creature in front of me. 'Hey little guy, I don't want to hurt you again.' I said as I took hold of the cub around the chest behind its forepaws bringing it out. Its fur was just as I remembered a metallic like gold that seemed to flow like normal fur which I guessed was still indestructible to any weapon other than its own claws if the story of Hercules labor was any accurate. Speaking of said claws they were currently trying to scratch my skin but the curse kept me safe.

'Right little guy, I don't want to hurt you and I doubt you want to stay down here in Tartarus, so how about this you come with us and we will keep you away from the other monsters until you are big enough to look after yourself' I explained hoping the creature understood. It seemed to still be regarding me skeptically when Annabeth leaned over and took hold of the cub in both arms cradling it so it's paws were in the air, which it began to wave playfully. Apparently it is a fact that Annabeth is better with animals than me first Cerberus now the Nemean Lion I should probably take obedience lesson if it can solve problems like this.

'Well here is another thing the myths had wrong about Hercules it is technically the Nemean Lioness' Annabeth explained holding the creature up to which I felt like an idiot of course even when I had fought its grown up form, I should have noticed it lacked a mane like a lion. 'so Nemea do you want to come with us' Annabeth asked the small figure before setting it on the ground where it seemed content to rub itself down her ankle affectionately as if liking it's new name.

'Seems you have gained a new pet Miss Chase' Iapetus noticed to which Annabeth nodded.

'Hey it was my idea' I stated

'You have the largest hellhound other than Cerberus, I think I deserve one too' she replied with her tongue out still stroking the playful kitten, to which I had to concede the point.

'Fine' I said as I reached down to pet the Monster cub. As soon as my hand made contact with its fur I began to feel light headed and a golden glow appeared before us where the cub had been.

'Percy what did you do and why are your eyes now completely golden now for' she asked surprised just as the glow began to fade revealing a much larger figure in front of us of a lion the size of a pickup truck surprising both me and Annabeth and causing us to step backwards.

'Perseus you accelerated time around the Lion cub, accelerating its growth to an adolescent in seconds' Iapetus stated still regarding the grown up lion who seemed to be tensed up looking at us.

'Well at least this way she can look after herself' Annabeth stated to which I had to agree. She began to approach the now grown up lioness and reached to stroke its head as she was about to make contact it dived forward pinning her to the ground causing me to draw my sword reflexively and point it at the monster only to find it licking Annabeth's face affectionately like a dog.

'Nemea that is enough, I get it you like me but I don't need a wash, I was in a river recently and that was enough honest' she said between giggles as the lions tongue continued to tickle her before it backed up and sat on its haunches and I helped her to her feet.

'If you are done having fun we have at most two hours left now before your friends arrive, so I suggest we hurry. It would be faster if you both mount your new friend and ride alongside me towards the doors as I will be able to keep apace with you and save us some time because this is going to be a close thing to stop this ambush before all is lost' Iapetus explained seriously causing me to realize he was correct Tartarus strange time dilation had cost us 12 hours while we had dealt with the Cyclops and the cub. We quickly did as he suggested mounting Nemea's back, I was having reservations about doing this bareback as riding a horse with no saddle often left half the population in serious pain at a gallop but the lion's fur was soft and accommodating it created no discomfort as we rushed into the gloom following the Titan.

As we ascended the final rise, Iapetus signaled for us to stop and dismount. Me and Annabeth stayed low so only our heads could be visible over the ridge as we studied the army before us. The army was composed of about 3000 monsters of various natures from the usual hellhounds, empousai and Cyclops to a contingent of telkhines and about 300 Scythian dracanae headed by there queen that I recognized as the same that was by Kronos's side before Chiron had killed her in Manhattan. They were all focused on the great doors that were built into the cliffs of Tartarus, two enormous celestial bronze and stygian iron reinforced doors at 50 feet in height and 30 feet wide. The monsters seemed focused as if waiting for something, which I guessed was the others which I was thankful for as if they were still here they mustn't have arrived yet.

'Alright then how are we planning on doing this then, do we run and attack everything or do we attack different points each' I asked the other two as Annabeth would have to answer for Nemea I guess.

'We should stick together, if we separate we will be overwhelmed one by one by shear numbers' Iapetus pointed out.

'I have to agree with him Percy, we may be tough but we still have weak points and I don't even know my mine, I was lucky during the last battle when I got stranded on my own, I honestly thought I should have died.' Annabeth admitted. 'What I would suggest though is attacking in a diamond formation with Iapetus being the point and us on the sides protesting his flank with Nemea running interference preventing any from getting behind us. We drive through the heart of there forces and push them back through the doors where we hold them off until the others arrive.' She stated as her mind focused on various plans and scenarios in her head.

'Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena' I commented earning a smile.

We each took out our weapons I decided to equipped both swords as I thought I would need the extra range of techniques needed to fight off multiple foes at once, I decided to use riptide in my left-hand and maelstrom in my right because the lighter smaller blade would be of greater ease of use in my weak hand. Annabeth had her hunting knives in both hands blades pointed backwards in ice pick style while Iapetus hefted his enormous spear and Nemea licked her claws apprehensively.

'If Kampé turns up she is mine, that bitch cost me a perfectly good shield back on Alcatraz and I plan on paying her back for it' I said to the other three remembering the shield my brother had made for me, that I had been forced to sacrifice to buy us time to escape to the labyrinth.

'very well, but I suggest we go now we only have 30 minutes before your friends arrive' Iapetus agreed while standing up and us flanking him as we overlooked the monster army in front of us that remained unaware of us.

'Nemea would you do the honors of announcing us to them' I asked the lioness. She nodded her head before taking a step forward and releasing a blood curdling roar that caused every monster assembled to turn and face us confused at the disturbance only to freeze when we charged them.

(Annabeth)

As we ran towards the assembled horde before us I couldn't help but feel confident, we were four of the strongest individuals around there was no sign of any titans or giants in the enemy ranks. Which although bad in the long run, it was good for us if they were somewhere else. We had a half mile of monster infested ground to cover and then we were out of here, I had Percy by my side and my new pet watching our backs. All we had to do was push forward and drive them back as long as we stayed together we would be fine I thought in time to see Iapetus's spear pierce straight through the first hellhound entering the beasts neck and exiting the creatures stomach where it began to disintegrate not that Iapetus wasted any time before lunging at the next creature with half a dead hellhound stuck on his weapon.

I was on the titans right with Percy guarding his left as we also made it into range of the enemy forces, I began to cut and stab at anything around me, losing myself in my battle reflexes as before all I could see was a target and the easiest way to take it down as my ADHD went into overdrive, I turned to see a Cyclops behind me raising a club only for golden paw to come straight the monsters rib cage and rip the unfortunate monster in half before it died, I thought that after this was over I would have to buy Nemea some treats for this, not that I knew what a one ton metallic furred lioness likes, probably meat and lots of it.

(Percy)

I finished drawing riptide out of the throat of a Laistrygonian only to see a squad of Dracanae with bows notched and pointing at my friends back before firing only to feel a strange sensation as my energy dropped and the arrows seemed to move in slow motion, giving my friends enough to move before the arrows struck the area they had been a second before. It was strange having these new time powers yet I didn't even seem to know how to use them they seemed to react to my emotions of anger and fear for my friends or impulsively, yet if I tried to focus on something nothing happened, I thought as I began to cut through the archers ranks leaving nothing but the sound of bows hitting the floor followed by dust blowing in a breeze.

I fought my way back to there side before a large shadow flew overhead before settling in between the frame of the door and I knew that Kampé had arrived, the creature had her scimitars out and was striking out at any monster that tried to escape away from us. Evidently the jailer had not been expecting company from this side of the doors

As we continued to advance towards the great doors I couldn't help but notice the enormous trail of golden dust we left in our wake. Annabeth had returned to her golden state from before and Iapetus had his armor from the waist down covered in the golden residue creating an intimidating look that like he had fused with Hyperion on his lower half but without the flames. As for Nemea she was now totally golden teeth, claws even her tongue which she didn't look to happy about if her wretching when ever she had a chance was anything to go but she still carried on running from side to side destroying any monster that got behind .

When we had only a hundred meters to go Kampé seemed to realize that they were losing the battle and began to advance towards us but as soon as she left her position between the doorframes the other monsters began to pour through in a rush to get away from us.

'Guys you need to stop those guys from escaping, I will deal with Kampé' I said while indicating at the fleeing remnants with Maelstrom.

Iapetus simply nodded, before continuing to advance with another thrust of his spear each blow spelling the end of another monster or two. While Annabeth looked fearful at us separating now that we were so close.

'You better stay safe seaweed brain' she said before following the titan's path of destruction.

As we separated I began to cut a path straight towards the large creature, as she waited for me to arrive. Her scimitars dripping with acid which bubbled on the stone floor forming pools around her while her chest continued to form a variety of different animal heads from wolves and bears to drakons and gryphon's yet each looked at me with loathing before transforming again. I fought of the last monster between us before taking a ready stance with both blades in front of me towards the creature when she charged.

I had been expecting the attack to come from either sides scimitar, I was not anticipating her to swing both of her blades from left to right at the same time, the surprise cost me dearly as the fore of the blows threw my swords from my hands and into the air where they eventually impaled a fleeing Laistrygonian through the chest and groin. I had just the time to notice as she tackled me with her whole body pinning me between the ground and the animal heads which currently resembled and enormous grizzly that seemed hell bent on trying to eat my face. I was in serious trouble if I did not get out of here quickly as indestructible or not I still had to breathe which was kind of hard with a several ton monster sitting on your chest. I decided to do something stupid and thrust my right arm within the bear's mouth to which it immediately responded by clamping its jaws only for its teeth to shatter as it applied force. I reached down the struggling beasts throat before ripping its tongue out with a tug of my arm through its bleeding gums.

My attack caused Kampé to rear back in pain and to get off of me. I decided to draw my spear and shield. I had never been a fan of the combo like Thalia and the Ares kids were but I knew the basics as Thalia had taught me after she had been resurrected before she joined the hunters. I lunged forward with the spear and caught the wounded head between the eyes and causing the head to collapse into dust and not reform. However Kampé looked murderous as she bore down on me with her scimitars at the ready before striking the same as she had before but from right to left to strike at my spear but I was ready this time and as the blow came I turned 180 and swung my shield with as much force as I could at the incoming blades. I was rewarded by the sound of metal straining before her blades snapped at the hilt under the combined for of our blows leaving her weaponless.

I began to run towards the creature that now looked uncertain making sure to avoid the puddles of acid around her. As I was ten meters away I dropped my shield and grabbed my spear in both before jumping as high as possible and impaling the great beast in chest right through her heart. She began to slowly dissolve and I let go and watched her form blown away in the slight breeze. Strangely Ariadne's string was left in her place which I thought was strange because she had last had it at camp half-blood during the battle of the Labyrinth. However the string gave me an idea and I grabbed it before retrieving my weapons and chasing after the others.

The rest of my journey to the doors was simple as my friends had killed everything this side of the doors and were currently defending the far side of them but no longer advancing just defending themselves from the occasional monster that felt brave enough to do what the rest of the horde hadn't. I made my way alongside Annabeth and grabbed her from behind only for her to wheel around and stab me in the chest but the blades bounced of harmless but left a slash in my shirt.

'Oh gods I am sorry Percy, don't ever do that again' she said embarrassingly at how she had nearly impaled me.

'Don't worry about it, the shirt was dying anyway' I replied trying to raise the mood.

'This is serious seaweed brain you could have died'

But the good news is I didn't, so what is the plan now how do we close these doors' I replied and asked hoping someone had an answer.

'The doors must be sealed on both sides by someone with a connection to the underworld' Iapetus explained leaving me confused as that would mean someone would have to stay behind in Tartarus.

'Are you saying that Nico or Hazel would have to stay in the pit to close the doors? There must be another way' I asked hoping for another way.

'Yes there is I will stay down here and shut them, you forget I am the titan of the underworld, you must simply have your friend Nico place a hand on the door when I shut it and his blood should seal the door.' He explained not bothered by the fact he was stuck down there.

'Do not worry about me, Thanatos will get me out of here after your war is won, there is very little that can stand against a titan down there, I guess you could call us the Apex hunters of the pit, everything is afraid of us and should avoid me as long as I don't attack them, only Lord Tartarus and Typhon are more dangerous.' He explained as if reading my mind to which I felt relieved, I would have missed the friendly titan.

'Look up there at the other side of the cavern' Annabeth pointed, we could make out the figures of six people holding flashlights that we guessed were our friends.

'About time they showed up they are late for this party' I joked before severing a hellhounds forepaws causing it to collapse to the floor on its face before dissolving.

The distant figures seemed to have noticed our struggle and began to run towards the rear lines of the monster hordes remnants making there way towards us.

(Nico)

As soon as we made out the distant figures fighting we knew we had to help them and we charged towards them, Hazel on Arion who had followed us inside it seemed, Frank transformed into a small drakon and thundered towards the enemy ranks, while Leo summoned his silver and bronze hammers from his tool belt before setting himself on fire. Piper drew Katoptris and stayed by our side as Jason and I drew our swords of contrasting colors mine grey stygian iron and his bright Imperial Gold before the three of us charged into the monster horde.

The monster horde quickly began to crumble under the assault from two fronts leaving me confused I thought there should have been far more than this, we were expecting thousands of monsters not a few hundred sporting looks like they had been to hades and back they seemed unsure of where to look as they glanced between our forces as if searching for an escape rather than fighting. However we gave them no escape other than an express ticket back to Tartarus as they crumbled into dust under our assault.

We continued to fight for about another twenty minutes before the last monster in the cavern had fallen apart from the Nemean Lion which seemed to have snuck up behind Percy. There was no way I was letting that thing kill my friend after all this time. I decided to throw my sword at the creature as I could see the monsters open mouth to Percy's right as if it was ready to bite him.

'Percy behind you' I shouted as my blade left my hand cart wheeling towards the target through the air.

(Percy)

We had just been mopping up the last of the enemy forces when I heard Nico shout behind me before throwing his sword almost right at me, but the only thing behind us was Nemea my mind quickly deduced and I gained understanding. As quick as thought I began to feel time slow as I put myself between the spinning blade and the friendly Lioness. Just in time for the point of the sword to strike me in the chest and hilt to spin and smack me on the nose knocking me on my ass.

(Nico)

No No No I've just killed Percy I thought to myself. After I had released the blade and shouted Percy had stepped towards the flying weapon and been hit in the chest and fallen. I quickly ran up to the fallen demigod hoping to hades that he would be alright, only to stop when he stood up as if it was not an issue.

'Dude what the hell Nico' he said as rose to his feet rubbing his nose.

'I was aiming for the monster behind you and you stood in the way' I shouted indicating the golden lion that still had not moved.

'Why would you attack Nemea she is a friend' he argued back at me

'Well apparently we didn't get the memo on your new friends Percy and how are you not dead?' I asked confused

'Went in the Styx again so did Annabeth' he answered pointing at Annabeth who seemed to worse for wear as well other than a layer of gold dust over her entire body.

The others began to arrive and look at the four figures in front of us apprehensively before Leo launched himself into a hug on the two missing demigods.

'I am so sorry it was all my fault, if I hadn't asked Nemesis for help you would never have ended up down there' Leo blubbered between falling tears

'Leo its alright were both fine as you can see and honestly it wasn't that bad we had to kill a titan or two as well as a few armies but hey I do that regularly anyway.' Percy exclaimed letting the small Latino boy go who looked at him in shock at how trivial he made it sound.

'What do you mean killed a few titans?' Jason asked surprised as the rest of us.

'Krios and Hyperion tried to jump us but we dealt with them, well Iapetus here laid the beatdown on Hyperion after Annabeth helped me defeat Krios I simply gave Hyperion the final blow' he explained to our looks of wonder.

'Perseus you are far to modest, Hyperion would have defeated me without your help and Annabeth was fighting the army you defeated Krios' Iapetus explained much to Percy's embarrassment. 'Now we need to seal these doors and I need your help son of Hades'. The friendly titan lord explained, I had met him a few times in my fathers kingdom since we had secured the sword. He worked for my dad in keeping some of the more troublesome spirits in line and seemed to be friendly with Hades; then again he was the titan of the underworld he knew how much it sucked to be stuck down there.

'What do you need my help for?' I asked confused

'the doors can only be sealed by one with a connection to the underworld, your sister did not gain that domain from your father and so only you can help me seal the doors' he explained to me as we walked towards the great doors.

'So what must I do then?'

'When the doors are closed you must cut your hand and place it on the seam between them and your blood shall seal the mortal side, I will do the same on the far side and seal the immortal.' He said as he began to pull the right hand door closed. The rest of us decided to help with the left but even with us all pushing the door barely moved until a golden blur flashed over our head and bounced off the wood causing us all to stagger as it went from stationary to slamming in no time. I had just the time to see behind me and see the lion landing on its paws with a pleased look on its face. Iapetus took one last look at us before telling us where to go now.

'You have done well heroes, but much hardship is still to come my mother has sent her Giants to Mount Olympus already, hopefully the gods will be there to assist you if they have got over the split personality issue. Perseus I am sure we will meet again come find me in the throne room when you need help. He said cryptically before the doors slammed together. After a few seconds a golden line appeared at the top of the door seam and I knew Iapetus had sealed his side so I asked Percy if I could borrow riptide a second as I didn't want to cut myself on my own stygian iron blade for fear of my soul. As I placed my bleeding hand on the door a line of red shot up between them and the sound of bolts could be heard moving as the doors sealed themselves.

'What did he mean meet him in the throne room if Percy needs help and where did you get that shield' Jason asked after a moment.

(Percy)

I was still thinking about Iapetus words when Jason asked his question. I really didn't want to tell them about Kronos and me yet so I decided to lie. 'he probably means the throne room in the underworld as he spends most of his time there with Hades as for the shield it was a spoil left over after I defeated Krios' I explained hoping they accepted my lie.

'That is so not fair, when I beat him I got nothing' the son of Jupiter whined until Piper whacked him round the back of the head.

'Stop being a child' she derided. To which he lowered his head.

'Anyway I have had enough of this place to last lifetime lets get out of here' I said with a final look at the doors before beginning to walk out of the cavern while Annabeth took my hand and the others followed Nemea bringing up the rear.

After we had all left the tunnel and were in the old temple an idea came to me but I had to ask Nico if it would be alright.

'Nico how much does your dad like this place?' I asked.

'Not that much it has been abandoned for over a thousand years, why?'

'So he wouldn't mind if I caused it to collapse and seal the doors permanently then' I stated

'I suppose if it was for a good cause, he would let you get away with it'

'Good because you all might want to get out of here then' watching them look in shock as the ground began to rumble and sound of rock could be heard falling down the tunnel behind us as I started a small earthquake.

'now we run' I stated as we ran towards the broken entrance, we barely cleared the fallen columns when the roof gave way burying the doors in thousands of tons of granite and marble. I turned back forward to find Argo II in the air in front of us with an ecstatic coach Hedge at the side behind a ballista.

'Come on cupcakes we have giants to clobber' he shouted through his megaphone.

To which we all looked on in shock at the war mad old goat.

'Shut up and land so we can get on' I shouted at him, I was in no mood to deal with the nedermeyer satyr as the ship began to settle.

* * *

**AN. thank you for all the great suggestions keep them coming, I was planning on breaking this down into 2 or 3 chapters but I thought I was getting bored of being in Tartarus and with so few in the way of characters down there, I also loved the idea of taming the Lion although I did have to check Titans Curse to make sure I could make it a Lioness, lets be honest male lions are lazy the females do all work and I wanted to make it a badass kitty. I hope to be out of this extended prologue in the next two chapters before starting the main story (PercyxArtemis sorry Percabeth fans but she was always going to die, I wrote this to give her an awesome swan song rather than the usual cheats or dies stupidly as often found in alternate shippings). also I will start to need recommendations for hunter names and parentage as at the moment I have only got Thalia and Phoebe and I don't want to use others characters, I need about half a dozen there wont be many to start off with. also does anyone know a titan who uses a bow, has to be a titan not a giant (Gration). **


	6. Not so Smooth Sailing

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 6

Not so Smooth Sailing

(Percy)

As we boarded the ship I began to realize a problem after watching Hazel walk Arion up the gangplank and lead him below decks much to the horses protest at being cooped up below when I realized there was a giant golden cat with us now. And if she came aboard there was no way she would fit below deck and her size meant she would take up half the top deck which would be a problem if we got in a fight.

'Annabeth what are we going to do about Nemea' I asked hoping she had some clue as to where we could store her new pet.

'What do you mean' she answered

'Well we can't fit her on the ship; she is bigger than a car and will get in the way'

'Perhaps she could run below us like Arion used to'

'that wont work, she is not as fast as him and besides we will be traveling over the mountains, we will be flying as fast as we can and these mountains are probably full of Gaia's servants' I answered to see the others now all aboard the Argo II and Leo heading down below decks towards the engine room.

'So the only choices we have are to leave her here or leave us at risk of attack as we travel' she finally replied after thinking the situation through clearly.

'it's alright we will stop here on the way back and pick her up or get the gods to bring her back to home' I answered and reached down to stroke the Lioness.

'I suppose we have no real choi-' Annabeth was interrupted as I made contact with Nemea's head covering us in golden light before it retreated leaving me holding a golden furball.

'Percy how did you do that' Annabeth asked looking at the playful kitten in my arms.

'I honestly have no gods damn idea, I must have reversed the time spell I used before' I answered guessing the only possibility.

'We need to hide her before the others notice what has happened, we don't need to be telling them about your new tricks yet, you saw how Jason reacted when he saw your shield, he is jealous as it is. All those months at camp people kept comparing him to you and saying you were better and then we went to New Rome to find you took his Praetorship in less than a week of arriving, if they found out so would the gods and we know how Zeus is.'

'Yeah but I never really wanted these powers, they were a means to help us get out of there. I don't want to cause trouble and I would never betray Olympus, my gods damn flaw is loyalty' I said indignantly as I passed the cub over to Annabeth who hid it under a jacket.

'I know that Zeus is paranoid of others' she said before kissing me unwittingly squashing the cub between us who hissed in displeasure not that I was caring. 'we will just tell them that Nemea is traveling overland and will meet us at Olympus' Annabeth said after pulling back and making sure the lion cub was hidden under the jacket as we stepped towards the gangplank.

'So what were you cupcakes taking so long about up there about and where is the mangy cat you had with you' Hedge asked as we entered the mess hall finding everyone but Leo was eating lunch or in Hedge's case a six pack of energy drinks including the cans.

'Why the hell does it matter to you what we are doing for five minutes outside your supervision, not as if we needed you for the last two weeks I shot back at the satyr.

'Well you listen here punk, Chiron put me on here to watch you little kids and make sure nothing funny happened or I get to knock you into line' he blustered pulling out his bat to emphasize to which I couldn't help but laugh at the fact out of all the monsters and titans as well as giants I had defeated this satyr thought he could me with a baseball bat.

' I tell you what Hedge, you stay out of my way and I wont tell Grover how much of an idiot you are, I doubt you want to annoy one of the council so how about you shut up and stay of my personal life'. I snapped back at the short satyr who seemed to be turning a delightful shade of red before leaping off the bench at me.

Two things happened very quickly the first was him hitting me around the face to which I made no sign of having felt it and the second was everyone else leaping of their own seats to restrain the goat only to be to late as I unloosened my shield and swung it at him knocking him across the room and causing a dent in the far wall. The others froze in shock at the force of the blow and watched fearfully as I walked towards the fallen satyr only to grab him by the throat and lift him until he was level with my face. He studied the look on my face as well as saw the flash of gold in my eyes and I could see him gulp in fear.

'So how about it then you stay the hell out of my way and I wont break your ego any more' I stated to the panic stricken satyr who nodded and fell to the floor as I released him. I turned to look at the others who had backed up in fear away from me. I swiftly cooled down and sat down at a bench before summoning some food and blue coke and looked up to see Annabeth enter the room study everyone's faces and the satyr sitting below a dented bronze wall and quickly deduced what had happened but not the cause.

'Percy what happened in here' she asked sitting down in front of me.

'The silly goat kept asking stupid questions and attacked me so I put the idiot in his place, our job is hard enough without that fool making our lives harder' I stated simply watching the others sit down and begin to whisper amongst themselves.

'Okay I know he is a serious pain, but we are meant to be working together not fighting amongst ourselves. The others are gonna think you when unhinged in Tartarus and wont trust you as much if you keep up this cold behavior.' She said whilst summoning a massive plate of mixed grill but not actually eating any of it.

'Now I am going back to my room if you want to join me or are you happy to sit here with the others staring at you, because if I don't hurry there won't be much of a room left if Nemea continues to scratch everything in protest at being locked up.' She said as she stood up and grabbed the plate.

'Don't suppose I was feeling hungry anyway' I said as we left the room.

The inside of Annabeth's room was a mess as Nemea seemed to have reverted back to the mentality of a kitten as well. She seemed to have tried to sharpen her claws on the bed frame but had accomplished nothing but creating great gouges in the wood. As we entered we could see her bundled up inside Annabeth's duvet only her head poking out with an innocent look on its face.

'How long were you gone' I asked Annabeth.

'About ten minutes I went to check on Leo and our course to Olympus before coming to the mess hall to grab some food and find you' she answered surveying the mess.

'How could she do this in ten minutes, it looks like someone fought a war in here with a titan'

Annabeth looked around the room until she noticed Daedalus's laptop open with three long claw marks down the screen and across the keyboard most of which were missing. The sight left Annabeth almost in tears so I decided to pick it up and take a look at it.

'Percy leave it alone, I will see if my mum can fix it when we get back' she stated but I was feeling a strange sensation as I studied the damage to the room, I was seeing the room as it used to look not as it was now and I began to focus on the old image in my mind, as I did I could feel a strange pull in my gut similarly to when ever I would draw water from a source. I began to feel light headed but was unable to stop whatever I was doing until I fainted.

(Annabeth)

I couldn't believe it when we had reached my room it was a complete mess, it seemed Nemea had gone out of her way to destroy everything. Most I knew was just cosmetic damage but the sight of my laptop ruined was too much as Percy picked it up I could only hope my mother could save the information stored within it as it contained all the plans and blueprints I had designed as well as Daedalus's own. As I looked away from the ruined laptop and back towards Percy he seemed to have his eyes closed concentrating on something intently. When suddenly his eyes opened and revealed his eyes were completely gold and the whole room began to glow golden until I was unable to see anymore forcing me to close my eyes.

I opened them when I heard a thump on the floor and looked to see the glow had gone. What I saw before me was unbelievable the room was completely intact all the damage had been repaired the gouges were gone the bed was made with Nemea sitting on it looking in amazement around and the laptop was on the desk in the corner still working with the screensaver active. Which surprised wasn't Percy just holding it I thought only to turn around and find him passed out on the floor his face was resting on the deck drooling.

I decided to get some ambrosia out of my emergency bag before waking him with a glass of water over his head. Now anyone else this would have been mean but Percy seemed to instantly awaken and look around before focusing on me.

'What happened I remember a bright light and my energy draining then I passed out' he asked wearily to which I passed him the Ambrosia.

'You some how managed to fixed all the damage and return it to good as new' I answered as he finished the food.

'No that's not possible how can I fix something, I didn't fix this so much as rewinded the time to before it was damaged' he said after thinking about it and looking around.

'Either way thank you' I leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek as we still sat on the floor. The water rapidly drying or flowing back towards the sink as Percy manipulated it.

'We need to find a way to keep her amused' Percy stated gesturing towards the figure on the bed.

'Well we cant put her downstairs in the hold, because my mums statue is filling three quarters of it and Arion's stable is filling the rest and he is not a sharing sort I think' I answered remembering my journey through the ship and seeing the statue that had caused so many problems.

'Wait here I might have something Percy said before walking across the room to where all he had placed all his items after we had entered before coming back with an enormous ball of string.

'Wait Percy is that what I think it is, how did you get it' I asked as sat down again getting the attention of the Kitten on the bed that leapt down.

'It was dropped as a spoil when I killed Kampé she must have reformed with it again as her scimitars are already in the camps attic this must have become a new spoil' he replied before tossing the yarn to the kitten who dived on it.

I yawned and realized I had not slept or eaten in two weeks but I didn't feel hungry. However Percy saw my yawn and matched it with one of his own.

'I suppose I am tired too, we better catch some rest tomorrow is going to be a very long day' he said standing up before helping me to my feet and grabbing his things. If you need anything just knock I am only next door remember' he said before kissing me again and beginning to leave not before giving Nemea one final look and growling 'behave nicely' and closing the door.

(Nico)

We had been eating and talking when Percy entered the mess hall about what to expect tomorrow and what had happened today. We had all been expecting a great battle today and instead we had arrived at the end of a one sided slaughter of four against a few thousand and they had barely a scratch amongst them and nothing but a little fatigue. And we had nothing to do but help mop up and shut the doors.

The others seemed amazed at the ease in which the two had fought because they had never witnessed Percy and Annabeth in action in Manhattan but even that paled in comparison to the way they had destroyed the enemy horde today. There had been no sign of weakness only the desire to kill everything. And then after it was over I had nearly killed him while trying to fight the lion only to find out they had tamed it and were both bearing the curse of Achilles something I found unbelievable. In three thousand years the river had blessed one person and now she had done three in the space of two years, one of whom had received it twice after losing it.

Them bearing the curse may have helped them survive down there but it didn't explain where Percy had got his new weapons from he had tried to hide it after we got closer in the cavern but he had definitely had a second sword when we arrived and had thrown a golden spear at a fleeing hellhound when no one was around as well as the shield currently slung across his back showing an image of the stars outside I could currently make out the figure of Orion as well as the scorpion in the shown stars. He had passed it off as a spoil of war and we had believed him.

I continued to eat but watch as Hedge squared up to Percy which would have been funny as Percy was a foot taller than the short satyr. When suddenly Hedge took a swing at Percy. Only for Percy to shrug the blow off and hit him with his shield throwing him across the deck where he dented the wall, and grabbing the satyr by his neck and lifting him off the floor with one hand.

After a few words Percy had dropped the goat and sat down to eat only to stop when Annabeth entered and they left shortly after. As they left the room I noticed something strange with Percy's eyes I thought I saw a flash of gold briefly. After a while Hedge had stood up uncertainly before making a beeline for the bathroom while holding his pants something I found hilarious but left the others afraid.

'Seriously what the heck was that all about within ten minutes of getting back on board Percy tries to hospitalize Hedge' Jason said after making sure he was not within earshot.

'We don't know what they went through down there it could have been really harrowing' Hazel replied not sounding convinced herself.

'We all know the goat is a pain, but that was a bit of a over reaction' Frank said neutrally.

'Well someone needs to talk to him because at the moment he is a bit of a wild cannon and Annabeth is not always going to be around to point him in the right direction' Piper said with some hostility.

'Seriously you guys all think this is Percy's fault he just spent two weeks in hell and you are wondering if he changed a little, I was there for a few hours and it scared the hell out of me. So I would say that he was taking it well all things considering' I said defending my cousin.

'Well then you go tell him that were not his enemy and find out his problem' Jason spat at me and I began to realize he was jealous a little, I could see it in his eyes. He was someone who was used to being all powerful and important yet next to Percy he felt insignificant I guess it must run in the family to want to be above everyone else.

"Fine I will because I am not afraid to ask someone what there problem is rather than talking behind there back' I stated before leaving towards Percy's room only to find him leaving Annabeth's with his hands full of items I had not seen before including a strange golden baton with flame patterns on it, his new shield and a new watch on his wrist that seemed to move like a whirlpool of gold and silver.

He seemed to be struggling to get his door open with the stuff in his hands so I leant passed him and grabbed the door knob for him and let him in only to catch another glimpse of his eyes. I was shocked to see that his eyes were now different he still had the old sea green iris's but his pupils rather than black like a normal person were now completely gold. As he walked in and dumped his stuff on the bed, I remained in the doorway in shock still staring at him.

'What's the matter Nico you are standing with your mouth open you need to be careful or you will start to catch flies' Percy joked causing me to close my mouth.

'I just wanted to ask you if you were ok with everything that happened down there' I asked hoping to distract him but I continued to stare at his eyes, they were just not natural.

'yeah it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, we stuck to the outskirts avoiding everything if possible but having the blessing helped a lot.'

'What blessing' I asked confused.

'Oh I meant the curse of Achilles; I got stuck in a argument with Lady Styx who informed that it was not a curse so much as a blessing although I now have these stupid rules to follow' he explained

'what rules did she give you they cant be good and I cant help but ask it is so distracting now why are your eyes gold' I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

'Fine I will tell you but you have to swear on the Styx to not tell anyone unless I or Annabeth do'

'Sure, I swear on the Styx to not tell anyone' I repeated.

'Well it began when we met our grandfather …' he began

'So you are telling me that Kronos made you his replacement and you are a titan now and when you beat other titans you get symbols of there power' I asked amazed at the story he had just told.

'Yeah I have Kronos's sword Backbiter but it is now called Maelstrom, Krios's shield and Hyperion's Spear but I haven't named them yet' he said as he took out each of the items. I leaped forward to grab one only to be shot across the room and land back in my chair.

'What the hell was that about?' I asked painfully sitting up.

'Well technically they are symbols of power and only answer to me, so I guess that was a anti-theft system built into them, if only Zeus had had one and then Luke would never have been able to get his Master Bolt.' Percy said with a smile.

'Dude that is so cool at this rate you will have your own Mythomagic card you will be unbeatable' I said in amazement of my cousin.

'Honestly at the moment I have bigger things to worry about than trading cards, first we have to deal with Gaia and the Gigantes and then I have to break the news to Olympus and Zeus is going to lay an egg when he finds out' he stated to which I had to nod in agreement and admit he was going to have a horde of problems on his hands after this was over.

'Anyway Nico I need to get to sleep I am about two weeks overdue in the sleep department and tomorrow is going to be a long day' to which I agreed and said goodnight and left but I couldn't help but think how awesome my cousin is. He had all that responsibility and pressure and his only problem was he had beaten up a satyr. The others were fools to think they couldn't trust him I thought to myself as i went to bed.

* * *

**AN. bit of a filler chapter here, I wanted to set up the seven (eight) for the fight with the giants and to show that tartarus has changed percy making him more serious and less willing to take crap from fools plus I don't like hedge. anyway the next chapter may take a few days as I have to plan the battle of Olympus and deal with the situation back in the states between camps Jupiter and half-blood as I have neglected to deal with that conflict so far, im still unsure of what to do with the Athena parthenos as we don't have any idea what the damn thing can do other than air drop it on gaias head and flatten the bitch ;), still needing recommendations for hunters I will need them for when the war is done.**

**AN2. I would like to thank Gold Testament for pointing out a mistake in the interaction between frank and leo as I forgot that Sammy situation had been resolved in MOA oops. anyway frank still doesn't like leo**


	7. I Go Down With Another Ship

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 7

I Go Down With Another Ship

(Percy)

I woke up at exactly 7.30 am according to my natural senses. I swiftly got dressed in a camp half blood t-shirt and cargo shorts because frankly it was to hot to be wearing jeans in the Greek summer. Before grabbing my weapons and shield and heading to the mess hall to get some breakfast.

When I arrived the others were already there and seemed to be in discussion with Nico and Annabeth about me so I decided to hang back and find out what the others were thinking. Hedge was sitting on the far table with his neck in a brace wisely deciding to keep his mouth out of the conversation.

'I don't care what you say Nico, Percy has changed now, he used to be cool to hang around with now, he swings mood so fast I'm surprised he doesn't have whiplash' Frank said to the son of Hades.

'Percy has been through a lot and just needs time to get through this, I spoke too him last night he has a lot on his mind at the moment what with the escape from Tartarus to the battle today, he hasn't exactly has had time to himself lately' Nico defended.

'Well we were all in the battle yesterday and you don't see us going nuts and trying to kill someone' Piper stated.

'No what you arrived at was a mopping up operation, we fought the battle. You helped us kill the survivors a few hundred weak monsters left out of three thousand who were fleeing, we had to fight past two titans and Kampé all of which Percy killed. The curse of Achilles does have drawbacks you know it makes us tire and get stressed faster and if there is one thing about Percy, he is definitely stressed' Annabeth said defending me.

'Well we have all done quests and fought battles as well and I beat Krios but you don't see me having his issues' Jason argued and almost making me go in and hit the son of Jupiter but that would have made the problem worse.

'Yeah but you had half the legion helping you at the time' Hazel muttered so he couldn't hear at the far end of the table.

'Percy has fought Atlas and Kronos and Iapetus, and beat Hyperion twice as well as soloed Polybotes who was made to kill his father and not to mention beat Ares and my father and his army. You needed help to kill Enceladus and Hera drove away Porphyrion when he was newly resurrected and you both killed Otis and Ephialtes. He has spent his spent the last four years worrying about one prophecy after another including two great ones. I say he is doing remarkably well if all he had was a little stress' Nico shouted at Jason who kept quiet as the point slowly hit the others, many of them had been a demigod for less than a year or so and were new to the whole experience.

'So I have been in the legion my whole life' Jason finally retorted to which I had enough and stomped in angrily.

'Yeah your right and for how many of those years have your father and Hera been holding your hands, patting you on the back for all your good work, while everyone else had to struggle to even be noticed by their parents, who were forced to stay away because of the ancient laws which your father places on everyone else yet regularly breaks whenever he feels like. How would you like it if as soon as you were told you were a demigod you were immediately threatened by Zeus because he thinks you took his favourite toy, how would the great Jason have reacted to be offered godhood for saving the gods asses.' I snapped at him already knowing the answer.

'I would have taken it of course' he said with pride.

'And that right there is your problem; you don't think anyone but yourself and your ego. What about Piper would you leave her because as you know gods cant stay with mortals and what about your friends who made it possible, would you just smile before leaving them because of the pull of power is too hard to resist for the children of Zeus. That is why Thalia joined the hunters because she didn't want the responsibility of the great prophecy. She knew her flaw and knew it threatened the world. And that is why she is ten times the hero you are. I never wanted any of this, I thought after the last war and peace was made on Olympus that I could sit back and enjoy the rest of my life but instead I get a three week break before your patron kidnaps me and tries to erase my memory before hiding me for 6 months. You woke up the following day with some new friends who helped you, I got hunted half the length of a state by two crazy gorgons. So son of Jupiter do you want to swap places and see how you feel after a while' I asked staring at him before he averted his eyes in defeat.

'I thought so, now let's get out of here and get this done so we can go home' I concluded before leaving without another word and heading to the main deck.

After a while the others joined me and came to apologize for their actions recently and for what they had said. Which I accepted and told them it was not a problem, I had been cranky recently. Finally Jason came over to apologize and held out his hand and asked if I could forgive him and that I was right, he didn't think about others feelings and their past experiences.

Leo made his way up from the control room to tell us to get ready because Festus's sensors had detected a large mass of monsters ahead of us about 5km from Mount Olympus and approaching fast. 'I have good news and bad news' he rushed.

'What's the good news' Annabeth asked.

'Well I managed to jury-rig a winch to lower your mums statue through the bay doors'

'And the bad news' I asked.

'We are about to have hostiles inbound' As if right on cue a large flock of gryphon's and Stymphalian birds appeared ahead and began to close in quickly.

'Everyone battle stations Leo get below deck and take command, Jason start doing whatever you can to keep them off us, Frank turn into something that can fly, everyone else take a ballista and shoot down them gryphons, I'm going for the bow cannon and someone get that goat up here so he can earn his keep. We all rushed to our post I saw without question which surprised me but then again we were in this together. I turned to see Jason and Frank jump over the side only for Jason to float along side but with no sign of Frank after 30 seconds I began to get worried about the son of Mars and looked over the side expecting to see a falling Canadian/Chinese kid instead I was greeted by the sudden up draught of an enormous dragon's wings before he leveled out and flew towards the flock with a mighty roar. I will admit his ability to transform made me jealous just a little, but then I squashed the thought as I was not one to talk about powers, especially recently.

The cannon was similar to the ones found on a modern tank and was mounted under Festus head and normally recessed into the hull between Hedges and Leo's rooms at the front of the ship. Now some may have argued about my use of a cannon but experience had taught me several things. One I was never good with a bow and last I checked a ballista was nothing but a giant bow on a frame and two if my field trip to Saratoga was any experience I could something with a cannon pretty well. The console next to the cannon was complex but everything had been translated into Greek, it seemed it ran on an auto loading principle you simply selected the ammo and fired and it would do the hard work between shots. As I quickly checked the ammo I noticed I had a choice between Greek fire and Grape which I found strange until a explanation appeared describing the properties of the shells. Greek fire seemed to act as normal high explosive but effective against monsters and while we were at sea while grape was an area of effect submunition that created a cone of celestial bronze ball bearings that would shred anything in there path. I could here the sound of bolts beginning to be fired from above and decided I had wasted enough time already before looking in the eyepiece along side and taking aim.

Threw my range finder I noticed several things: the large figure of Frank flying here and there releasing jets of flames creating instant roast death bird and occasionally crushing a gryphon is his jaws or between his large fore claws the other was the smaller of Jason just to the left of my cannon repeatedly summoning lightning that would strike one of the monsters before forking off and taking another dozen or so straight to hades. I noticed a large cluster of gryphons flying in close formation off towards the front starboard side ready to attack the magical oars keeping us in the air. I decided to try out this new toy and sighted on the centre monster before loading a Greek fire shell and firing. The shell thundered out of the barrel and struck the monster I the face killing it instantly before the shell exploded and showered its wing mates with the green flame who seemed to panic when their feathers caught fire and they began to fall out of the air as they stopped flapping. Seeing the immediate threat dealt with I began to search for new targets often to see a gryphon I was targeting struck by a ballista bolt and reduced to dust so I decided to change priorities and ammunition and go for the birds.

Now even with a conical fire weapon with a wide spread you still need to be able to fire in the right direction and the small birds seemed to have no trouble keeping out of my sites or would suddenly veer of when I was about to fire. I turned to see Jason bounce off the hull plates after taking a blow from a dying gryphon which had struck into him after he had stabbed it and I got an idea.

'Jason how are you doing'

'Fine but here are so many of the damn things and they attack from everywhere' he shouted against the wind

'if you can manipulate the current and draw them together, me and the others will be able to hit them all at the same time' I suggested to the blond, he seemed to frown before gaining a wake of understanding and rose before landing on the deck above me behind the figure head.

(Frank)

I had decided to become a dragon because of my mothers words all them years ago about my ancestor back in China and how he been the mightiest of dragons and conquered all the others. Although I had become a drakon a few times recently, I had never tried to become the mythical beast of legends but I knew this was a do or die time for us all and we had to hold nothing back, I thought as I dropped over the side and fell through the air. At first nothing had happened and I began to panic causing me to lose focus and my mind to keep changing between the eastern and western concepts of what a dragon should look like. I continued to descend before I heard my mum's voice in my mind calming me with four simple words.

'You can be anything' she said and I gained sudden clarity of thought and I could feel my body transform and grow far larger until I was an enormous four legged western dragon but with the colors of a Chinese dragon resulting in my scales shining in the morning sun and I realized I had to pull up soon or risk hitting the ground. I pumped my massive wings twice which stopped my fall and brought me level before I continued to flap and begin to take a sharp ascent towards the bow of the ship swiftly soaring past and if I seen clearly almost knocking Percy over with the force of my passing before I veered of towards the monster flock.

As I fought the enemy I realized they were unable to hurt me, their razor sharp claws and beaks were unable to pierce my hide and my weapons of tooth claw and flame were unstoppable, however the flock began to avoid me and while I could overpower them and outpace them they had greater agility due to my large mass and could swiftly change directions while I had to take wide loops to turn around again.

Suddenly I began to feel an increase in the air currents drawing me into a central point and I began to resist and panic, but could see the monsters were having severe issues as well as they seemed to be getter closer and closer and flying in circles. This was before I noticed a enormous funnel of swirling air coming down from the sky and realized it was forming a tornado which explained the monsters spinning in circles and the suction of the currents. I knew this had to be Jason manipulating the winds which meant he had a plan and I needed to get the hell out of there before I got trapped in the current. So I flapped my great wings and began to back away as far as I could and watch as the tornado was struck by bolt from the Argo II creating a massive cyclone of raging green flames.

(Percy)

After Jason had landed I could see a change in the cloud pattern above the centre of the flock as they began to swirl and could see the monsters flight paths begin to alter they all seemed to be drawn in a great cyclonic nature that seemed to causing them to be drawn in further and lose control of direction. The cyclone began to condense into a tighter and tighter funnel and I remembered we had forgot about Frank but thankfully I saw him off in the distance rapidly getting away obviously understanding what was happening.

After a while a tornado begin to form in the sky above Greece and the monsters were lost from site in the great cyclone apart from the occasional glimpse here and there. However I knew even with this abuse most would still survive. Just as I was analyzing this someone on deck probably Annabeth had ordered a volley of Ballista bolts fired into the twister and the blazing bolts and swiftly creating a towering inferno of swirling green flames. I decided to help but mix it up and fire several shells of grape into the mix. The bronze shards catching in the current and creating an enormous blender that shredded the entrapped monsters. After a few more minutes the winds began to calm and we could see that other than a falling mass of golden dust where before hundreds of monsters had existed.

After a few minutes I could see Frank coming towards the ship and Leo announced we were about to descend towards the slopes of Olympus and we began to gather on the deck awaiting the demigod turned dragon. Just as he came alongside there was sign of movement on the ground below before a bolt of lightning soared upwards from a distant figure striking Frank across his left wing and flank causing him to veer to the right unfortunately we were in the way. As his great mass struck the ship the sound of metal wrenching could be heard as the oars were snapped from the hull and the ship lurched to the forcing us to grab the rail.

'Were going down' Leo screamed running onto the deck.

I looked down to see Frank struggling to stay in the air before changing into a normal eagle and going into land.

'What about Frank' Hazel screamed holding the mainmast.

'He's fine but has had to land I think' I shouted to the girl to which she looked relieved.

'Leo is there anything we can do to fix it' Annabeth asked hopingly.

'Other than pray to the gods then….no' he asked as we continued to drop.

'Well is there any way of getting us of safely' other than one at a time with Jason carrying us and what about Arion' I asked the panicking captain.'

'Well I may have used all the parachutes to prepare Athena's statue for lowering' Leo said avoiding everyone's eyes of disbelief as we looked at him in horror.

'I can't believe you would do something so stupid as to use our escape route just to make your job easier, are you insane' I couldn't believe someone would do something so stupid while we are still fighting.

'Well we could still use them but we will have to hold on tight and strap Arion down' he answered fearfully.

'What do you mean hold tight and strap' Piper asked

'Well if we go down to the hold we can grab the statue and drop it before using the parachutes'

'I can see Arion loving this idea' Hazel stated.

'It doesn't matter we re running out of time before we drop to much and the parachutes don't work' I said closing the matter before leading everyone deck.

'**What the fucking hell are you fucking idiots doing up there' **Arion demanded.

**'**Simple answer were crashing' I replied to the pissed off horse.

'**What the hell do you mean, fucking crashing?'**

**'**We have lost control and are dropping like a stone and we need to get the hell out of here unless you want to go down with the ship' I swiftly explained.

'**Fuck no, but next time I am staying on the ground. Pegasus can keep the fucking sky this is bullshit.' **Arion relented.

I lead the horse from his stable and towards the statue where the others had gathered and Leo was checking the door controls and the others were securing themselves in makeshift harnesses. Annabeth ran in with a large pack on her back that I guessed contained her emergency supplies and Laptop. I couldn't believe she would go and get it at a time like this but she was here now.

'Where is Nemea' I whispered to her while strapping Arion down against the statues waist.

'She wasn't in my room when I went to look for her'

'Well were out of time she will have to jump off then and make her own way then' I said before beginning to fit a harness around her.

'Everything is ready to go' Leo said opening the doors below us where we could see the rapidly approaching ground before strapping himself on.

I was beginning to strap myself down when I saw a flash across the room and noticed that Nemea was cowering behind a crate in the corner; I quickly unstrapped myself and ran towards the cowering cub. Only to stumble as the deck shook and the hull began to collapse around me. I continued to stumble towards the kitten while the others shouted asking what I was doing to which I ignored them and grabbed Nemea.

As I turned, the deck suddenly shifted again as if struck by something large ad I fell to the ground still cuddling the whimpering cub. I looked up to see awful as the blow had forced the cradle holding the statue had become loosened, I looked in horror to see it collapse and begin to fall. My last sight before it fell and the ship exploded around was Annabeth's Beautiful face.

'Percy!' I heard Annabeth cry before my world went up in flames.

* * *

AN. I actually didn't plan this chapter it just came to me while I was finding ways of how to get them to Olympus and what to do with that damn statue. even in all the fanfiction I have read no one ever uses the damn thing it is simply a McGuffin to drive the plot of MOA and then it is never mentioned again so I came up with an idea for it which I hope you will like next chapter. as for the Argo II, I personally believe that all famous ships deserve to go down in battle, they are the ones that are remembered even the failures that do very little. look at the Mary Rose, Hood, Bismark, Yamato and Musashi personally I think it got a better fate than the old Argo which rotted away before falling on the original Jason killing him.


	8. In Memoriam

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 8

In Memoriam

(Frank)

I had just been returning to the ship, when the lightning had struck me the shock of the blow caused me to lose all sensation in my body so I didn't even feel when I hit the oars. I was too busy trying to regain some feeling and control my descent but my wings refused to respond as I continued to tumble end over end as the earth continued to rise to greet me. Slowly feeling returned to my body and I could feel that one of my wings was in ruins, the thin membrane stretching across it was badly cut when I had hit the oars making me realize that the form was going to be useless, which was a shame I was starting to like it and it would have been great to use in the fight. However my immediate concern was my diminishing energy as I continued to lose blood from the wing forcing me to change quickly or not at all. I chose a golden eagle for its great eyesight and the wingspan would help me glide to the ground without wasting too much energy.

When I was a few hundred feet off the ground, I looked up hoping to see the Argo II beginning to descend instead I was greeted by a site that horrified me. The ship was leering to the side and seemed to be in a rapid descent but there was no sign of my friends on the deck or any sign of them escaping in the air. As the ship continued to descend I noticed something in the distance there were the figures of several giants throwing boulders at the ship trying to crush it, most missing harmlessly or bouncing off the hullplates leaving dents in the once magnificent ship. I finally noticed some movement on the lower hull cargo bay doors as they began to open expecting to see my friends using the emergency parachutes or something. I was not expecting the sight of a several ton statue falling from the heavens with what was obviously a horse stuck to the side by lengths of rope and chain just before another bolt of lightning rose from the giants ranks and hit the boat amidship causing a chain reaction as the ship broke in half at the point of impact and the ship exploded showering the area in debris.

I looked back from the ship to the statue amazed to see that parachutes had deployed above it and I focused more clear on the descending effigy, I began to make out smaller figures holding onto it which I guessed were my friends. I decided to ignore my injuries for the moment and fly towards them in case they needed help. As I got closer I noticed something truly worrying I could only see seven humanoid figures around the statue and one seriously upset horse which meant someone was not there. I was hoping it was Jason making his own way but he was next to Piper flying alongside fastening a strap the had come loose if the blond hair was anything to go by which meant someone had not made it aboard the impromptu escape craft.

(Annabeth)

I had just finished securing myself with Percy's help when he began to strap himself in before noticing something and quickly reversing his actions. I could not believe what the seaweed brain was doing we were running out of time but then Percy did things like this, rashly without thought and we had always made it but this was going to be too close. I watched Percy cross the deck before reaching down and grabbing something from behind a crate which I recognized as a golden ball of fur and he turned back only to fall when the deck was struck by something.

I was about to shout for him to hurry when the support cradle above us began to groan and deform under the stress. I could only hope it lasted long enough for him to get back, when another blow struck the ship and one end of the cradle collapsed and we began to fall through the deck. I only had time to shout his name before we were gone and into freefall.

I was ready to shout at Jason to fly up and get him when the lightning bolt struck the ship and it exploded and I knew there was no way he could have survived. Curse of Achilles or not, no one can survive being inside essentially an enormous fragmentation grenade which the ship now resembled as it fell apart or burst into flames something would hit his mortal point be it the flames or debris and especially the impact with the ground as the ship remnants struck at terminal velocity ploughing a trench in the Greek soil before exploding in a miniature mushroom cloud.

Our rate of descent had dropped when Leo had activated the parachute system as well as the emergencies but all I could think was wish that it had failed at least the fall would have reunited me with Percy in the underworld all I could do at the moment was cry in disbelief of how suddenly everything can change. We had gone from a certain victory in the battle to nothing in the blink of an eye and now Percy was dead.

With Percy by my side I felt anything was possible, but now all I could see was the fall of the gods and humanity before my mind focused on one simple concept.

Revenge

If we were going to die I was going to take that bastard Porphyrion down with us, it had been him that had used the lightning that struck Frank and the Argo II and killed Percy and Nemea. If Gaia wanted her victory today then she would have to earn it and I swore an oath that I would kill Percy's murderer whatever the cost.

(Jason)

I couldn't believe what had happened, I don't know what Percy was doing that was so damn well important, all I knew was the cost it taken after we fell and I watched the ship explode. I had been ready to unfasten and go back and get him until the bolt struck and I knew it was no use, no one can survive that. Yes we had our ups and downs but I had to admit it was a result of my pride demanding attention after a lifetime of it and I saw him as a threat when he nothing further from the truth. He had been nothing but a friend to me and I began to doubt him after one incident because my pride demanded it and his words had stung me with the truth. I hadn't ever considered others, I had led Reyna on for years only to get with Piper and the look on her face in New Rome had shown me that, I was always taking credit for the victory at Orthrys even though it had been a legionwide effort I had simply struck the finishing blow to Krios.

The things Percy had done were so numerous and amazing and yet he took no credit for them often insisting it was due to others help and that was why the Greeks looked up to him, while the Romans had respected me as the camp leader it was more due to my father and rank rather than as one of them who would take command when the going got tough. He was not stuck down with the bureaucracy of Roman politics and the game that I and Octavian played of thirsting for power over others for our own prestige. It was on his own merits that he had earned the Praetorship and that was only accepted as a means to an end to welcome the Greeks.

All I knew now was he was dead, and the world had lost a true hero.

(Annabeth)

After we had landed amazingly with the statue on its base, although this resulted in us falling several feet to the ground when we were unharnessed and resulting in a completely vexed Arion having to fall the furthest as he had been secured near my mother's chest from which according to Hedge he promised that if anyone told Pegasus or his children about the experience he would trample us into the ground. Not that I cared I was busy staring at the flaming wreckage in the distance and thinking of my now dead boyfriend before Piper stood in front of me and started to talk

'Annabeth you don't know if he is dead, he did have the curse after all perhaps he managed to survive' she said hopingly.

I looked back at her before pointing at the blazing Pyre that was now our ship

'Do you really think anyone could have survived that, because if you do you are delusional? All it would take is one piece of shrapnel hitting his weak point and he would die' I replied with tranquil fury as I began to plot a battle in my head for when I thought the Giant King.

'Well we can't give up hope you never know' she said

'Yes we can, Leo get over here' I shouted to the small Latino boy.

'Annabeth I am really sorry, it is all my fault I really am an idiot' he said apologetically

'I don't care all I want you to do is heat this pool of water over her so it turns to steam' I demanded to which he began to comply.

'Annabeth what are you doing' Piper asked worryingly but with some charmspeak as well. However her emotional state was a mess and I was able to resist power.

'O Isis goddess of the Rainbow show me Percy Jackson' I said to the cloud of steam before throwing a drachma in from my emergency supplies.

'I am sorry the person you are calling is not available, please try again later' that proved it I was thankful in the end as I was half expecting to receive an image of Percy's broken body in the wreckage or burnt too much for recognition. But it still meant he was gone and I was all alone now before my mind focused back on my mission.

'Guys I have one question that is kinda important' Frank asked while Hazel bandaged his wounded arm.

'Well what Frank? I am busy planning my vengeance against Seaweed brain's killer so hurry up' I snapped back angrily

'Yeah about that, to kill a giant we need a gods help right' to which the others nodded and I continued to stare waiting for Frank to make his point. 'Well where are they?' he asked and throwing me for a loop, I had been so focused on revenge I had forgotten that key point.

* * *

AN. just a small chapter dealing with the others view of the situation, back to Percy next time and hopefully the end of this war if I can fit it into one chapter. thanks for the reviews but I still need hunter suggestions, I have a name for the spear and a titan to acquire a bow from but I will start to need these before we travel back to CHB and deal with the roman / greek conflict there someone must have suggestions or it is a dartboard with names and gods on it


	9. An Oath to Keep with a Final Breath

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 9

An Oath to Keep with a Final Breath

(Percy)

I could do nothing when the ship started explode around me all I could was curl into a ball and hope the curse protected me while my shield defended my weak point strapped to my back as it was, the small figure of Nemea in my arms seemed to understand as well and had coiled up tightly with her head between her paws protecting her vulnerable face from the heat, now I knew from my experience in Mount St. Helens that I was pretty resistant to heat so I hoped the flames would die out quickly before they became unbearable. Unfortunately for me the numerous rents in the falling ships hull fed the flames with a constant supply of fresh oxygen as everything on board flammable started to burn.

Luckily whatever hit us had shorn the ship in half as the ammo for the ballistae and cannon had been stored in the bow and I felt the pressure wave strike my part of the ship when they detonated.

I began to reach out with my senses to see if there was anything left on board that could help me but all water had long since evaporated stopping the trail of hope so I thought of what other abilities could be of use, earthquakes no, weapons no, time no… wait maybe it was a chance.

I began to focus on my surrounding around me to accelerate time blowing out the fires around me as I changed the fuels to an already burnt stage about 15 minutes in the future. With the immediate threat to me cleared I risked a look around.

I was still in the cargo hold several feet away from a massive hole where the ship had split giving me a great view of the rapidly rising earth as if Gaia was laughing in my face at the situation. Nemea had uncurled herself and climbed onto my shoulders as we studied the end approaching.

'You're lucky you are a cat if you jumped you would probably land on your feet and walk it off, I would make a demigod/titan pancake spread across the countryside' I joked to the wide eyed cat. That was when it came to me a chance for the both of us, I had protected her now it was her time to repay the favor.

I concentrated on the cub in front of me trying to do what I had before and make her age, my plan was simple: make her an adult again and we would leap to safety when we were a few stories off the ground. The problem was I couldn't remember how I did it, my time powers seemed to be rather picky about when they would activate and now was really not the time. I continued to focus on the cub but keeping an eye on the ground about a thousand feet below when I suddenly thought now or never and threw my energy at the weave of time in my head only to be surrounded by golden light.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was an enormous golden head of a fully grown Nemean Lioness before she grabbed me in her teeth and ripped her way through what was left of the hull beneath us and we fell the last few hundred feet to the ground.

Now when people say a cat always lands on its feet, they are full of crap as Nemea proved she did land on her feet then her face (clamping down on me mind you) before rolling on her back and eventually stopping spread eagle on the floor just in time for us to see the Argo II strike the floor and explode ahead of us. The fall from the sky meant I was now several kilometers away from Olympus and the others and on my own. I could see as I stood up and stretched my limbs working out the pains from when I was used as a gag.

Now that I had time to think I realized that we had made it here, but we just assumed the gods would be waiting for us to arrive, we would bust some heads and go home but the more I thought about it the stupider the idea seemed. Surely if the gods were waiting they could have at least engaged the giants or helped us out in the crash, which meant they were probably all sitting on Olympus waiting for a signal from us before arriving which was typical Olympus, sit on your asses until expressly needed even when their lives were threatened.

Which meant I had to contact them in case the others didn't, which although unlikely I couldn't take the risk.

I began to summon water out of the ground before separating the molecules into a fine mist using hydrokinesis before searching my pockets for some drachmas only to find one and only one which left me with a dilemma contact the gods or contact the others and tell them I am fine. While the fought of Annabeth grieving over my supposed death cut at my heartstrings, I knew the situation was more important and we needed the gods to have any chance of survival and to win this war.

'O Isis goddess of the Rainbow show me the Olympian Council'

The sight that appeared before me was strange. The whole council seemed to be in attendance but in a variety of aspects both Greek and Roman at the same time before occasionally randomly swapping and I remembered our conversation with Dionysius/Bacchus while still in America about the god's nature being at war due to the accidental conflict between the camps.

'Lord Jupiter we have arrived at Olympus' I shouted hoping to get the councils attention and I saw there heads turning towards me and the Roman gods turning Greek before reverting.

My father looked surprised to see me and I was glad to see he was in his greek form which I suppose was due to him only having one demigod, me 'Perseus when did you get out of Tartarus' he asked obviously not aware of recent events.

'Yes we would like to know that and what about my Greek daughter and statue, they better be intact I don't want to be this awful Roman Goddess anymore' Minerva demanded apparently mode locked.

'We escaped yesterday with the Titan Iapetus's help and myself and Annabeth bear the curse of Achilles and your statue is fine Lady Minerva it is with the others' I answered only to receive a scowl from the Goddess of Crafts at her own name apparently this was affecting her a lot more than the others.

'You were helped by a titan, why' Poseidon asked.

'Because he serves Hades now since taking a dip in the Lethe a few years ago didn't you know'

'Hades has a Titan for a servant and doesn't tell anyone, treachery' Zeus Proclaimed after form shifting.

'He is not so much a servant I believe as a friend and advisor who does a few jobs here and there' Ceres answered obviously having met the titan before perhaps during the last war when Demeter had been hiding in the underworld with Persephone and Hades.

'You have one missed call' Isis's voice suddenly chimed.

'Where are the others and the satyr' Mercury asked.

'We were attacked and I was separated with an acquaintance when the Argo II was destroyed while on descent towards the mountain, Porphyrion and his Giants are already here and we need your help to defeat them' I exclaimed.

'Mercury go check that his information is correct' Zeus demanded and the Roman messenger god teleported away.

'Perseus what do you mean and acquaintance, who else was onboard the ship other than the eight demigods, satyr and Arion. We were not aware of anyone else' Artemis asked the only goddess who seemed to be able to control form because only her Greek side had hunters.

'Well when we were in Tartarus, me and Annabeth may have tamed the Nemean Lion and brought it with us' I answered to the goddess's disbelief.

'How is that even possible, you managed to tame one of the most powerful known monsters? It is hard enough killing the dam thing, my hunters have always avoided it in fear' she replied with a look of respect.

'The how is not important, the issue is we have a group of giants trying to destroy everything while we waste time on the technicalities' I cut in only to be followed by the arrival of Hermes.

'He speaks the truth, there is a group of Giants at the base of Mount Olympus not all of them but at least half a dozen including Polybotes, Gration, Mimas, Leon, Pelorus and Enceladus.' Hermes explained before shifting.

'What do you mean Enceladus he was already killed on MountDiablo by my son and me' Jupiter proclaimed indignantly.

'Well obviously someone dropped the ball and didn't check to make sure' my father chipped in.

'I hit him with a master bolt he should have died and he was buried under a mountain'

'Yes but did your son strike the killer blow afterwards' Minerva demanded understandably he was her bane after all.

'Well he was unarmed but the giant was buried and made no sign of escaping. So we thought he was dead' the king tried to explain only to falter under his daughters gaze.

'He is the giant of strategy you fool, he deceived you and what use is burying a giant under a mountain have you forgotten we are fighting Gaia all that happened was he was given an express escape root.'

'The who's to blame is not important, we know the situation and we need your help now' I demanded of the gods knowing we were getting nowhere. I also remembered that missed call alert and knew it would have been Annabeth which meant she now believed I was dead, again.

'Perseus is correct, if we don't move help we are all doomed' Hades boomed as he walked into the throne room with Hestia by his side.

'What are you doing here you are not even Olympians' Zeus crowed

'I tell you what little brother, when we care about your beliefs we will tell you but we will not stand idle while we are destroyed. So get off your asses and help your children because I will even if I have to defeat them all alone' Hades snapped back at the council who avoided his gaze for the most part.

'You cant tell me what to do, if you want to go, go then' Zeus retorted.

'Brother listen to yourself, this sitting back is what got us into this problem we knew Gaia was returning and you had us sit back and do nothing, only Juno chose to do something and you forced her into hiding after a small incident caused by Gaia's minions at camp Jupiter' Hestia said firmly

'The camps are at war, how is that small', Apollo (roman) asked

'True but in a few hours they will still be there if you don't move we wont' Hestia replied sharply. For a peaceful goddess she really knew how to put someone in there place as the majority of the council began to nod.

'Very well we will go, but I will deal with your insubordination and disrespect when we get back' Zeus said relenting and not noticing the smirks on his siblings faces.

'Meet up with the others I will make my way towards them, they will need you the most' I said receiving nods of acknowledgement from my father and a few of the others.

'Hurry up Perseus, I have a feeling we will be needing you before long' Artemis said before the message closed.

'Nemea we need to get to the others as quick as we can', I said to the enormous cat who nodded in agreement before lowering herself to the floor and extending a leg for me to climb up onto her back as she was now the size of a tank in her adult form. It was still strange to me how she could keep changing ages backwards and forwards and that mental state seemed to follow suit from a gentle kitten to a intelligent behemoth of a lioness and I was the one causing it I though as I climber aboard and grabbed the scruff of her eck for support.

'Come on then girl, lets go find Annabeth' I said before we went from 0-60 in two bounds and started to go faster with each bound as we followed the path of debris backwards towards the mountain and hopefully the others. Now I knew Nemea could go fast I had seen her after all keeping pace with a Amtrak train on the way to Denver but before long Arion would start to feel threatened, not that I cared I was loving it and it was better than his stupid chariot.

(Nico)

After we had realized that we had no gods with us we became frantic as everyone began to panic and sink into depression that it was all for nothing, until Hazel got the idea to Iris message them. Unfortunately we had a problem, Annabeth had just used our last Drachma to contact someone who was apparently dead and Iris wasn't handing out free service.

'Well why don't I just summon some gold and we use that' my sister asked hopefully.

'It wont work, gods will only accept official Olympus minted coins not mortal gold they lack the magical connection, even Apollo's temple is made out of sacred gold' Annabeth answered briefly before sinking back into grieving.

The strange thing was I had not felt Percy dying and this confused me. Now this could have been for several reasons as I had discovered yesterday. One he was not dead, but it was difficult to imagine anyone surviving that and the first Iris message seemed to conclude that point. Two he had broken a promise on the Styx which meant he would go straight to the river as if it was a straight to hell card in monopoly or three due to unique nature as a part human part god part immortal titan hybrid although the proportions of each was unknown. In whatever case he was gone and we were all alone with no chance at help from Olympus when it struck me.

'Guys why don't we ask my father for help, I could shadow travel home ask him for help in getting the others to come and if not I could grab some drachmas from my room.' I said to which they looked confused at first before understanding and acknowledgement hit them that we still an option other than charge in and hope for the best.

'Guys I wont be long I promise don't go climbing the mountain without me' I said before fading into the shadow of the statue.

I reappeared in the courtyard of my fathers palace where he seemed to be having tea with my aunt Hestia who kept on rejecting the food offered by the undead waitresses and seemed content summoning her own. Now most Olympians would never visit my father as they were content with the happy little lives up on Olympus except Demeter when Persephone was here or Hermes when he had a Message but Hestia was here quite often to talk with her brother whenever she felt like having a meaningful chat with someone about there younger siblings latest actions.

'I sensed that the seven have  
arrived near Olympus and yet Zeus seems content to sit on his backside and do nothing and the others are mostly struggling with there aspects, Poseidon is still distressed about Percy being stuck in Tartarus and Athena has become locked as Minerva and keeps preaching about how it is the Romans fault.' She explained to my father before the pair noticed me.

'Nico what are you doing here you should be with the others at Olympus fighting the giants' my father asked confused.

'And of what use will it be for us to be fighting them if we cannot kill them on our own, the only god we have is a loudmouthed horse' I explained angrily.

'Well what do you want me to do about it, my brother has forbidden the others to go and my bane is already dead' he retorted.

'You can go up there and bust some heads until he agrees or you could always help us, just because your bane is dead doesn't me you get a free pass in this fight. Hell your only two children are fighting in it once I get back.'

'You are my only child, you know my other side is unable to acknowledge her that is the only thing keeping me stable in this form and I am forbidden from entering Olympus without invitation except on the solstice.'

'Well what if another god gave you an invitation' I said before locking eyes on Hestia who's blazing orbs focused on me that gave me comfort before a smile appeared on her face.

'You are learning well at how we play this game, nephew. Indeed you are correct we gods do need your help if we are to survive and you need our help to defeat the gigantes, I will go to the council and I expect to see you there little brother' Hestia said before flashing out in a blaze of flames and getter a look of indignity from Hades at being called little brother.

'How dare she call me little brother, he is the youngest, I have always been brother nothing more or less just because she is conscious about her age and decides to appear as a child forever' my father muttered to himself off on a tangent before he looked back to me. 'Anything else you need son' he asked.

'Yes dad recently we lost the Argo II and Percy was still onboard when it exploded I was wondering if you knew where his soul went' I asked hopingly.

'Well this is the first I know about it unless Alecto managed to cover it up and has him for some personal torture but I do not feel him within my domain so he is probably still alive' he answered raising my hopes and referencing the Furies well know hatred of Percy because he had killed all three at one point or another and helped hogtie Alecto in a bus. She was constantly preaching about what she would do to him if she got a chance and had left an entire area of punishment vacant in reserve, just in case.

'Thank you the father I shall be going' I said before bowing and going to leave.

'One more thing Nico, I want you to promise something to me'

'What is it father?'

'I want you to promise not to die and to protect her if you can, now I know what seaweed brain sees in his son you truly are my favourite child, you are not conceited and shallow like the others were and I hope to you are rewarded for it one day, perhaps you can raise the house of Hades to glory again you have done it once' he said before fading into shadows.

'I promise father' I said before shadow traveling back.

I arrived back to find the others checking all the equipment we had left except Hedge who was sitting on a low bluff above us looking at the mountain for signs of trouble.

'Well I spoke to my father and Hestia who said they would convince the Olympians to come to our aid, they are going up to Olympus now to talk to the council' I explained when everyone turned to look at me in expectation.

'Was there any news on Percy?' Annabeth asked to which I shook my head.

'No but that means nothing he could still be stuck in DOA studios waiting for Charon to stop being a dick, now that he has a raise he demands bigger things before letting souls thro….' I was interrupted when Hedge jumped down and trotted towards us.

'No time for talking now cupcakes, we got company' he said before pointing at the mountain where the distant figures could be seen moving, towards us.'

'No, no, no not yet we are not ready' Piper said hysterically.

'It will be alright, the gods will be here before them' I said reassuringly but I cant say I was believing my words at he moment to which the daughter of Aphrodite replied with a smile before pulling out her dagger and looking towards the cluster of giants thundering towards us with determination in place of fear in her eyes perhaps my father was right, maybe I was a natural leader.

'Everyone get ready, check your weapons, grab some food an water, we got five minutes max before they get here, we just have to pray to the gods they get here first.' I ordered to which everyone burst into motion.

'Annabeth I am going to need you to keep a cool head, you are now the strongest fighter we have I don't want you losing in chasing vengeance you know about what they about digging two graves.

'Nico I know but Porphyrion is mine' she said before walking off to get a drink.

'Percy where are you' I asked into the air hoping for an answer.

(Annabeth)

When Nico returned with the news, I was glad that we stood a chance again as long as the two gods could get the rest to help at least we had one god coming to help for though Hestia said she would help with convincing the Olympians she never did any fighting being a peaceful goddess at least it was one of the big three. I now had some hope for Percy after Nico's statement that he was not in the underworld at the moment which left the question of where was he, was he trapped or captured perhaps with gods we could find him.

After a few minutes the giants came into verbal range in a line abreast showing us the enormous figures of 10 giants between 20 and forty feet in height all armed with huge spears as long as telegraph poles and a few bows.

'Well hello there demigods, it is nice to see you are here to witness our victory' Porphyrion said but the bass of his voice made it sound like hurricane was talking.

'The only thing I will see is your head mounted on a spear' I spat back at the giant king, here was Percy's killer and he wanted to exchange pleasantries, over my dead body.

'Well that is not very nice, but then how do you plan on doing that child of Athena. We both know that you need a gods help to kill one of us and you seem a bit of a supply problem when it comes to then unless you think that pony is a threat to us' the king joked.

'That may be but we will see what the future brings, while we waste time here Hades should be fetching them any moment now.'

'Come now girl, do you honestly think Zeus will listen to his brother and come here, the problems at your camps has thrown them into disarray, one simple action by the child of Hephaestus admittedly carried out by an Eidolon and we incapacitated Olympus, that was always my plan they were never going to be here, my plans never fail' Enceladus said mockingly.

'Well what about on MountDiablo then, we defeated you then' Jason replied to the giant.

'Are you sure about that, I was only there to buy time for my brother to rise using Hera's energy and after that I retreated you just gave me an escape route when you blew the crater, what you should have done was make sure rather than gloat with your friends at my defeat' Enceladus replied making Jason grimace at his failure to kill him.

'And now is the time for my plan to come to conclusion, once we kill you we will rip this whole damned mountain apart and the Olympians with it, our time has come. The earth mother demands it.' Enceladus concluded before raising his spear followed by his brothers.

'The time of the gods is at an end as it should have been before, there is a new age coming and our mother doesn't want you in it' Porphyrion said before lunging at Jason.

The spear was just about to strike him before he could respond when a flash of gold flew past and grabbed the spear out of the giant king's hand.

All heads turned at once to whatever it was that flew past. Only to see an enormous mass of golden fur turn around revealing the figure of a fully grown Nemean Lioness with a figure on it's back.

'well that wasn't very nice you could have waited for me, or were you scared I would kick your asses to like Polybotes' the black haired figure shouted at the dazed giant and my heart began to pound faster as I saw those familiar sea green eyes.

'Now the next one to try and touch my friends will end up like this' he said before Nemea bit clean through the enormous spear before spitting the pieces out.

'Now we can settle this nicely and you all go back to Tartarus on your own, or me and my friends are going to kick your ass with the gods help and make your mother stay asleep' Percy threatened eyes locked on the giants before Nemea walked towards us claws beared.

'Jackson you may have survived the crash but you still cant kill us, your gods have abandoned you, you may be strong but we are invincible' Enceladus boomed with confidence only to stop when Percy began to laugh.

'You may be the smart giant but apparently that does not mean much, if there is one thing I have learned over the years it is that no one is invincible, I know from experience and your foolish brothers Alcyoneus and Antaeus claimed the same the same everyone has a weakness' Percy retorted.

'Truly spoken but you still lack what is needed and we are well aware of your recent dip in the Styx and given time we will find your weak spot'

'Given time, but I am afraid that is the one thing you no longer have on your side' Percy said with a flash of his golden eyes before a golden flash appeared in front of us.'

(Percy)

When the flash concluded in front of us were the majority of the Olympians not all but our parents and Apollo and Artemis giving us 9 gods to counter 10 Giants.

'Hello there did we miss something' Hades asked a smirk on his pale face.

'It makes no difference we will beat you, you know that fate is not on your side' Porphyrion replied only for us all to be blinded by another flash of light. Revealing the figures of three old ladies.

'Oh I don't know about that, my sisters and me never did like your mother' one of the three fates replied before her form shifted revealing a much younger woman in armor holding a bronze cudgel, her sisters also changed until all three looked and were equipped the same.

'It does not matter in a few hours our mother shall rise and you shall all fall.' Porphyrion stated before stamping his foot summoning another spear and pointing it at Jupiter and the others following suit. Each of the giants leveled their weapons at their godly counterparts where applicable and the fates combined.

Jupiter against Porphyrion, Apollo against Leon the lion headed Giant, Artemis against the hunter Gration, Vulcan versus Mimas, Mars against Pelorus, Minerva vs. Enceladus, the fates vs. Thoon, Aphrodite against Typhoeus, Hades vs Pallas, Poseidon vs Hippolytus.

'Quick everyone go help your parents, Nemea help Apollo, Bianca you and Arion help Lady Artemis your father cannot accept your help the fates will be fine.' I shouted leaping off Nemea in a backflip before walking beside my father to face down Hippolytus Riptide and Trident versus Spear.

The battle began when Mimas reacted to Leo setting himself on fire causing the giant of the forge to lunge forward only to be stopped by a Roman shield that unpacked in Vulcans hand while a enormous maul appeared in his right hand which swung around to strike the giant I the hip staggering him back while Leo ran past his father's aspect to swing his smaller hammers at the giants legs only to be stopped by the giants spear. Leo stepped back and reached into his belt pulling out a vial of greek fire before throwing it at the giant who simply caught it before crushing the vial between his fingers smothering the flames.

'Foolish demigod I was born to fight your father I have the same powers as h—' the giant said only to be hit by a shield to the chest as Vulcan grew to his godly size.

'Aye that you may but we something you don't, Our children' Vulcan said before transforming his maul into a Roman Pilum and driving it through his counterparts chest. 'now lad finish him' the god said before grabbing his son and throwing the blazing boy at the giants chest where he grabbed the spear causing the soft metal to melt inside the giant boiling it's heart. The Latino fell only to be caught by his father who reverted back to his Greek form and watch the giant crumble.

'You did good lad now lets go help the others' the smith god said before the two turned to find the other battles.

Me and my father were fighting the anti-Hermes when something became clear he may have been the smallest of the assembled giants but he was easily the fastest as everytime we went to strike at him he would simply dodge before the blow would strike before attacking the other.

The problem was we needed to slow him down but without him tiring or us injuring him it was not happening anytime soon.

'Dad do you trust me?' I asked ducking under a spear sweep.

'of course Perseus, why?' he replied with concern.

'because I am about to do something you may not like' I said turning back to him with my eyes gold as I slowed time for the giant so he was moving in slow motion. My father and I thrust our weapons through the giants chest before I returned him to ordinary time and realised his situation and collapse into dust.

'Perseus what was that?' my father asked.

'something I will explain when we have time but don't tell the others' I asked.

'very well but we will talk about that power but Apollo appears to need our help finishing Leon' my father promised before we raced to the blazing archers side.

We arrived to find a Lion headed giant being crushed by a 10 ton Lioness while several hundred golden arrows stuck out of his mane. The giants spear was snapped in half underneath him and Nemea had his bow firmly between her teeth as she continued to drive her claws through his breastplate. Apollo's Roman aspect had meanwhile simply decided to sit back and watch the situation with some amusement on his face while resting his bow against his shoulder.

The god of the sun turned to me with a dazzling smile.

'I tell you what Perce, that is one badass kitty you have. Old lion head didn't know what hit him, I wish all monsters were this great perhaps we could use them to fight our wars for us in the future but the big kitty needs our help to finish her new chew toy.' He said before unslinging his bow and notching a trio of golden arrows and aiming them at the only piece of exposed giant under the golden lion his head was contorted in a grimace at the weight on his chest before he focused on us looking down at him weapons at the ready.

'Just like you gods always getting someone else to fight your battles for you' he spat indicating the lioness on his chest.

'You're just annoyed she turned you down when you asked her out' Apollo joked as he fired the arrows into his forehead. I finished him off with a stab to the eye driving my sword into his brain.

'Seriously though she kicked his ass I just sat back and fired arrows to stave off boredom' the god said before pulling out a pair of shades and looking pleased with himself.

'Cut the crap nephew and go and help someone' my father ordered to which the god grumbled before heading in the direction of clashing lightning.

We both turned to look around and check on the others Leo and his father were done with Mimas and were now helping Hades and Nico, Jason and his father were still fighting Porphyrion with lightning striking everywhere as the three clashed but with Apollo going that way they should be fine which left the fates, Minerva, and Aphrodite and Artemis and Mars.

Now of the five the Fates seemed quite happy beating the crap out Thoon with their cudgels as he cowered on the floor. Annabeth and Minerva seemed to be struggling as for some reason Minerva seemed to be refusing to fight and would only dodge and throw insults while Annabeth fought Enceladus on her own but no matter what she did it was pointless if her mother refused to act. Aphrodite and Piper seemed to be fine on their end as they used their charm to daze the giant before striking with there knives, I had never expected Aphrodite to be that much of a fighter, but the lastborn child of Ouranos seemed to be blur of pink armor as she stabbed Typhoeus in the groin. Mars and Frank had Pelorus on the ropes it seemed the archer and swordfighter combo seemed to working great against the spear wielding giant as they were either too close to attack effectively or too far away to attack without leaving Pelorus weaponless and easy pray for the god of war. The last battle seemed to be a tie as the hunters seemed to match each other, Gration would shrug of the goddess's arrows and prevent Arion getting close by slamming his foot into the ground causing the horse god to stumble before lunging with his spear to which they would be forced to retreat.

This game of cat and mouse continued until Gration got in a lucky strike across Arion's flank and breaking Hazel's legs as they were both knocked to the floor a distance away, Artemis distracted the giant but she would need help now that Hazel was going nowhere.

'Dad go and help Annabeth there is something wrong with Minerva I need to go help Artemis, Hazel and Arion are down.'

'Why should I go help the know it all, she would kill me if I helped her' my father protested.

'Dad you have to stop with that stupid grudge, Annabeth needs help do it for me' I argued back unable to believe he would bring that up now. Poseidon looked at me before nodding and running towards the pair while I mounted Nemea and run towards Gration and Artemis.

As we approached the fighting, I noticed that with the close range threat neutralized the pair had taken to firing volleys of arrows at each other. The giant's arrows were the size of spears which the goddess would nimbly dodge before firing back with her own silver ones which had little effect on the giants hide.

'Nemea go help Hazel and Arion get to safety' I dismounted and went to the huntress while Nemea went to protect the injured duo.

'I see you require some assistance my lady' I said running to her side before blocking an arrow with my shield, the force of the arrow making me step back as it bounced off the black metal surface.

'Good to see you too boy. This fool still thinks I am go to marry him' she said before spitting the final words out.

'Well then we should tell him it is rude to not realize when a lady is clearly not interested in pursuing a relationship with someone' I joked back earning a rare smile from the silver eyed goddess.

'I like the way you think Perseus, if you were a girl you would have been welcome to join the hunt' she replied.

'Unfortunately I am not and my girlfriend wouldn't be to happy if I swore off relationships' I said back while dodging an arrow.

'Such a shame, now how do you plan on killing this fool, last time myself and Heracles simply shot him in the heart at the same time with arrows but with you that is clearly not happening' she said before firing an arrow hitting the giant just above the heart.

'Ok, there is one thing that fool can do better than me other than be a treacherous jackass, doesn't mean you have to bring it up' I protested.

'Well at least you are humble enough to admit it, do you have any ranged weapons or do you only have a sword?' the goddess asked.

'Thanks and yes I have a spear, why?' I asked confused.

'Can you actually hit something with it' she asked mockingly before smiling.

'Well sure I haven't practiced much I only got it recently but I have yet to miss anything with it' I stated indignantly.

'Good because I want you to use it on Gration while I take aim at his heart while he is distracted then you need to close in on him and finish this' she explained simply.

'Sure I can do that' I said before sheathing riptide and drawing my spear which expanded in my hand. I ducked under another arrow before taking aim at the forest green colored giant aiming for chest before taking a step forward and throwing it over my head as hard as I could he blowing striking high and plunging into the giants neck the whole length in his throat causing the giant to gag and his eyes to bulge as he flailed around at the three meters of Imperial gold burning his insides. Artemis stepped past me before firing a volley of arrows one after the other all striking the Giants Torso. Heart, lungs, stomach all had been pierced by the silver arrows combined with the golden spear imbedded in him he giant started to crumble into dust.

I stepped back and looked at Artemis who was regarding me as well.

'Not bad for a man and where did you get that spear, no normal weapons should have that much power to incapacitate and pierce a giants body with a single blow.' She asked

'I acquired it while in Tartarus along with some other toys' I said indicating the shield in my left hand. 'Also you called me a man rather than boy like you do others, why is that?' I asked.

'Simple because you are worthy of respect, Thalia likes you, Zoe liked you and you modest and honest rare things to be seen in males, although you are right about Heracles apart from archery you are a far greater hero.' She said proudly. I was about to say something about how Zoe was a greater hero than me when I heard my father cry out in pain and I ran towards him followed by Artemis, I felt reassured to know the goddess had my back as I ran towards my next battle.

(Annabeth)

When the battle had started everyone had started to separate and go their own ways to fight their personal conflicts while myself and my mother's psycho aspect stayed where we had began. I was hoping my mother's statues presence would calm her down or maybe force her to change aspect but all she seemed to want to do was sit back and scream insults about Rome and how she would get revenge now that she had it back while spending her free time from dodging Enceladus studying the Athena Parthenos for damage.

All the while I was stuck battling a twenty feet high spear wielding lizard man who to top it off also breathed fire. Without the curse of Achilles I would have been dead long before as he had managed to hit me a few times with the spear in the chest throwing me backwards before resuming his attack on my mother who didn't seem to care about the current conflict. This attitude really hurt me inside as I hated to see my proud mother reduced to this rambling hate filled creature because of an act 2000 years old, I wished I could do something to stop her prejudice but now was not the time

As I continued to battle him solo I caught glimpses of the others battles and saw they were going far better Percy had just finished off Apollo's foe, Leo had finished his and was assisting Nico when I saw Hazel get hit and fall. I was noticing this when a spear was thrust at my head forcing me to hit the dirt to avoid it, Enceladus immediately followed with a torrent of flames from his mouth which were about to immolate me when a wall of water rose in front of me before evaporating into steam. I stood and turned expecting to find Percy but came face to face with the armored figure of the lord of the sea himself trident held in two hands pointing at the giant.

'How about you try and attack someone who fights back' the sea god shouted at the giant who regarded him with calculating eyes.

'I see another of my brothers failed if you are here, but I am curious why you are so keen on defending your rival, I was at the understanding you hated each other' the giant asked curiously.

'We don't hate each other so much as respectfully acknowledge the others short comings, she is not that bad for a know it all plus she is family and family looks out for each other' he said before taking a look at me when he said the last line only to fail to notice hat Enceladus saw him do so with narrowed eyes as he began to plan.

'Very well then let us see if I can do what Polybotes never got a chance to do and kill you' he said before charging at the sea god.

Just as he was closing in he changed direction and blasting fire at me, I closed my eyes and raised my daggers but knew they would never stop the incoming inferno nor would the curse as the flames would find my mortal point even if I couldn't.

Just as I was expecting the blast there was a flash of light followed by nothing and I risked opening my eyes to find the smoking figure of Poseidon in front of me, his armor melted and his skin blackened with golden ichor leaking from the blistered skin before he cried out in pain and collapsed.

The giant seemed quite happy with this before straightening up and walking towards my mother who was sitting with her back to him staring at the statue as if in meditation. I ran towards the giant only to be knocked away by the butt of his spear landing a dozen feet away only to see him stand behind my mother and raise his spear above his head.

I knew I had one chance to save her in time I just had to hope it worked as I ran towards the sitting figure that remained oblivious of the threat behind her. Enceladus smirked before bringing the spear straight down towards my mother's neck only for my body to tackle hers in time and knock her out of the way. However the blow continued to drop and hitting me in the base of the neck before beginning to slide down my back over each of my vertebrae before suddenly for the first time in weeks I felt physical pain as his spear found my weak point and broke the skin before suddenly I couldn't feel anything from below my arms as the spear severed my spinal cord and I went limp not even feeling the weapon being drawn out only for it to be used to flip me onto my back so I could see the giant staring down at me before raising his weapon again but pointing at me ready to finish me off before it fell.

(Percy)

I wish I could rewind time and stop the attack that struck Annabeth. I had seen the point of the spear strike her neck and bounce off before it moved down her back and I watched in horror as it pierced her flesh before being ripped out with blood dripping onto the grass before the giant flipped her onto her back and raised his spear again, I ran as hard leaving Artemis as I could focusing all my energy slowing time around the two stopping the strike from coming. Just as I reached the pair I drew Maelstrom by hitting the watch as I ran before leaping and severing the giants hand at the wrist causing the weapon to fall harmlessly fist still enclosed around the shaft before the giant stumbled back holding the stump in shock not that I cared I was more focused on the pool of blood gathering around my girlfriend, who I ran next to.

Annabeth was a mess the spear had passed straight through her, leaving a large hole where her back and lower stomach had been but she was still alive but her breathing was shallow and ragged.

'Annabeth look at me, you are go to be fine, Apollo will heal you up. You are not gong to die' I said as tears began to form in my eyes.

'Per-Percy you know as well as I d-do I am not sur-viving this, it was al-way going to happen, Arac-ne swore an oath, my fate was seal-d from the begin-ing, that is why Styx would not tell – tell me my weak-oint, it would only work once we reached this po—point to die defending a lo-ved one' she croaked as Minerva came over as if noticing that something had happened three feet behind her before looking down at her dying daughter.

'what have I done, am I so blinded by hatred that it costs me my children all for a ancient promise of revenge against the Romans' she said with golden tears forming as she regarded the dying figure before her and the physical cost of her hatred became apparent. For two thousand years she had cursed her own children to search for and die looking for the cursed statue with no regard for them and finally when one had found it for her she had been so focused on making sure it was undamaged she didn't even notice the people fighting to protect her a few meters away.

'it is n-not you fault mo-ther we are all cursed by our pr—de even you are not above it' Annabeth rasped before coughing up some blood onto the soil, the blood pool starting to flow towards her head coloring her blond hair.

'No you are wrong, it is entirely her fault she let herself fall into this sorry state because of the loss of a title, others were forgotten completely and faded but they did so with dignity. She was still worshipped and prayed to as an Olympian but that was never good enough for Minerva. All because she lost her precious war domain and look where it has got us, 2000 years of her own children's suffering and death to find her trinket' Artemis spat at the goddess while carrying he limping figure of my father leaving the other too goddess shocked to speak.

'Percy you have to pr-promise me you wont sp-spend your life mor-mourning me' she croaked before looking back at me with her grey eyes into mine.

'Annabeth I love you with all my heart how am I meant to live without you' I sobbed back to her holding her in my arms.

'Live for the oth-others and the fu-future we shou-d have had' she said her eyes becoming weary.

'But I don't want to live without you' I shouted angrily causing Artemis to turn away and give us privacy.

'You must Percy do i-it for me, and rem-ber I will al-ays love you' she said before her eyes closed one last time.

I continued to hold her in my arms completely oblivious to the world around me, because as far as I was concerned it was meaningless now. The giants, Gaia, the gods all of it was irrelevant the only thing that mattered had just died in my arms asking me to live on without her. I couldn't help but scream due to the pain in my heart as I had to find a way of releasing all of my contained sorrow only to feel a pair of arms grab me from behind in a hug.

'Perseus I know you are in pain but you must honor her words and live on for the rest of us, we need you to save us. She knew that and that is why you must live' Artemis said softly into my ear her head resting on my shoulder and her arms around my chest tightly.

After a few more moments Minerva seemed to recover from Artemis's scathing attack and focused on the body in my arms.

'Perseus give me her body' the goddess asked tearfully.

I continued to hold Annabeth tightly not wanting to be separated from my love no matter what.

'Perseus I know what you are feeling and it is simply refusal to accept the facts, I am aware of that now more than anything, it was that refusal to accept that cost me my sanity. I refused to accept the loss of responsibility and it continued to affect those that were closest to me, and now it has cost me my favourite daughter as well all because I was too blind to see my own stubborn pride' the goddess said before stroking a stray hair from Annabeth's face.

'Now Perseus I need you to pass me her body there is something I must do, Annabeth swore an oath against Porphyrion when she believed you had died and due to the Styx that broken oath will cost her the afterlife unless you let me help her' the goddess said before looking at me with sincerity on her face and I began to loosen my grip on Annabeth's chest and feeling Artemis loosen her grip on me in kind.

'Perseus lay her body at the foot of the statue' the goddess said softly indicating the position.

I proceeded to pick her delicate body up in the bridal position and walked towards the giant effigy. My father and Artemis remaining behind watching while Minerva walked alongside me staring at her daughter's body until I finally laid her at the base of the statue and looked at her before speaking for the first time since she had died.

'What, what do you need to do to help her' I asked tearfully.

'I will combine what is left of her essence with my statue and she will inhabit it for a time, enough to finish what was started' she explained before sitting opposite the statue with Annabeth's body between them as she began to utter an incantation too quietly for me to hear.

After a minute Minerva finished before she was engulfed in light to bright to see through forcing me to close my eyes until it faded. When I opened them Minerva and Annabeth's body were gone and the statue had changed the slightly. The ivory skin now had a pinker tint to it, the medusa on the shields face seemed more realistic and I could have sworn the snakes moved slightly, the golden robes had been replaced with golden Greek armor and where the smaller effigy of Nike had stood in the right hand an enormous spear now stood. The final difference was in the past the statues hair had been carved ivory but now is was long blond strands like Annabeth had had and I knew this was a result of Annabeth's essence combining with Minerva and the Athena Parthenos itself to create the new figure.

I was still studying the figure when it suddenly took a step forward and dropped of its platform causing a minor tremor as the heavy weight settled before it proceeded to role its shoulders and flex its limbs as if testing them out before it turned it's head towards me and I felt Minerva's voice in my head.

'The ritual worked, we have maybe an hour at most for Annabeth to complete her oath before Lady Styx claims her soul, unfortunately she is unable to talk in this form like all ancient Statues and Automaton's but when this over I will relay any final words you have. All I can offer is my apologies and accept the responsibility for this happening, I am sorry.' She said before the statue began to move onward towards the wounded figure of Enceladus who was slowly recovering while trying to hide from view it seemed his new hand only half formed and lacking any fingers.

The giant soon noticed the figure bearing down on him with surprise, which was not surprising. After all the living statue was forty feet high to his twenty and he was injured. However this did not stop him summoning a new spear and placing it in his intact hand and pointing it at the approaching figure who responded in kind by pointing hers back the length of the weapon easily out doing the giants who remained uneasy evidently he had never considered this in his elaborate plans like mine surviving the crash this was another anomaly that was gonna bite him on the ass.

The giant proceeded to project fire at the figure only for it to raise its shield and block the blast with no damage before he lunged with his spear only to watch as the statue swept it downwards with its shield so the point struck the floor before an enormous sandaled foot came down on the shaft and snapped it in two before it raised its own and thrust is right through the giant's chest and back causing Ichor to flow. I was about to help finish the dying giant when he collapsed on his own and I realized that the statue contained the essences of a mortal demigod and a goddess and as such was fully capable of killing giants on its own. The statue then turned towards the three of us standing there watching before pointing at the others, subtlely telling us there was still a battle to fight and I rushed back with Artemis leaving my father behind because of his wounds as we went to help Frank and Mars while it headed towards the lord of the dead and Nico.

(Nico)

The battle between me, my father and now Vulcan and Leo against Pallas was a mixed affair after all he was the bane of battle born to fight Athena and Ares. The giant bore his weapon with savage ferocity and easily swept away the legions of undead my father and I summoned while blocking any blows with a shield the size of a sedan that my father or I could throw at him. The problem was he had far greater reach than our swords with his spear and the few blows we could inflict on him did very little in the way of hurt him our stygian iron weapons doing little damage strangely. Even after the others arrived very little would change Leo would throw fire at him which he would ignore generally and Vulcan would strike with his Maul only to strike against the giants shield and be thrown back.

This battle seemed to rage forever as he remained unable to hit our smaller figures while we were unable to inflict a serious injury on him.

Then I felt something I knew all too well, the sensation of a close death and I knew one of my friends had been killed but I didn't know who. As I tried to focus on my powers and work out the identity of the fallen the giant must have noticed my distractedness and launched a strike at me after avoiding a lunge from my father's sword that should have impaled his chest instead he was able to jump over Hades before thrusting his spear into the earth at my feet and flicking me into the sky where he caught me in his enormous hands.

'Well then now that I have your son Hades, I think we should end this don't you think after all you would not want him to get hurt would you' the giant threatened to my father and giving me a squeeze causing me to cry out in pain.

'Drop my son giant or I will return you to Tartarus and my servants will torture you forever, even in the pit your father will not be able to protect you from my wrath if you so much as touch another hair on that boys head.' My father growled menacingly.

'And how exactly do you plan to return me to the pit, you have been unable to hurt me all battle even with this ones help and theirs over there, it took Athena to kill me before but Enceladus is dealing with that goddess as we speak as she refuses to fight.'

'Oh I don't know but if only Athena can defeat you then you might have a serious problem' he said with a smile appearing on his normally scowling face as an enormous spear was suddenly thrust through the giant's abdomen below me from behind and easily clearing the next ten feet beyond as well before being wrenched out with a sickening pop causing the giant to stumble and fall as well as dropping me, I was worried about the fall but a shadow appeared below me and transported me to my fathers side who grabbed me in a hug for the first time and I admit it was strange to see him act compassionately for once but we turned back to the battle only to find it was ending.

Pallas was trying to rise to his feet when an enormous foot came down on his back and flattened him to the floor spread eagled and I looked up to see to the gleaming golden armor of what was undoubtedly the Athena Parthenos but there was something about it that made me feel uneasy. It was the energy I was detecting from inside the statue there were two sources one was definitely an immortal but the other seemed to be dying at a steady rate and that was before I saw its face and gasped. Suddenly I knew what had happened before and who had died and I was saddened because she had always been like an older sister to me always helping Percy to look out for me but now she was gone, all that remained was her animus inside the statue being held in stasis for the moment but nevertheless still slowly fading away. The giant roared in anger only to be cut off when a spear was thrust through his throat and twisted before ripping his head clean off and his body dissolving.

The statue remained mute before pointing at the clashing lightning in the distance and setting off in giant paces. The four of us looked at each other confused before shrugging and following it at a more leisurely pace the fight had taken a lot out of us after all.

(Frank)

My father and I had been doing well against Pelorus but the giant had thick black armor around his chest that shrugged of all of attacks preventing us from landing a mortal blow because the giants throat and neck were simply too high as he was easily one of the larger giant's second only to Porphyrion it seemed at a colossal 45 feet high.

My father had shifted into his Greek aspect which surprised me at first because I had never met Ares and was unprepared for the biker leather wearing god alongside me the only concession to practicality in a fight seemed to be a bullet proof vest and a long two-handed

Bronze blade in his hand.

'That fools armor is made out of Adamantium, I took it from him last time I defeated him our weapons are ineffective against it just like that punk Jackson's new shield.' He said spitting out Percy's name before taking a lump out of the giants knee with an overhead swing. Now even after assuming his godly height he was still only able to hit that high normally which seemed ridiculous from a distance as I continued to fire arrows at the giant. I was to fire an arrow at the giant when I felt two presences behind me causing me to panic and turn arrow still notched only to see Artemis and I relaxed only to forget about the arrow and accidentally firing it in her direction.

The arrow proceeded to fly towards the goddess's throat when suddenly it seemed to slow down before Percy was able to get in the path of it shield raised to stop it but that was impossible he had been standing ten meters away how could he have moved that quickly when even a goddess had not been able to react.

As it was the two continued to approach, Percy only stopping to retrieve my arrow before they reached me. Now I had stories about Diana's treatment of men in the past who had wronged her and was surprised when all I got was a slap before she drew her bow and started to fire at the giant what did surprise me was the look of shear wrath on Percy's face all signs of his normal smile were gone only steely determination and by the looks of it he had been crying but I didn't know why he walked past me only to thrust the arrow at me before continuing to walk towards the figures of my father and Pelorus fighting. I thought nothing to do about it now before standing alongside the goddess and notching arrow after arrow at the giant.

(Percy)

When I approached he dueling figures I could see the gleaming black breastplate and could see what the problem was clearly, Adamantium after all I was holding a shield of it in my left hand from stopping Frank's clumsy arrow. Which meant for us to defeat the giant it had to go.

'We have to get rid of his armor.' I said to the sweating war god when I arrived alongside him

'I don't need you to tell me how to fight my battles for me punk, I beat him before I c-an –' he was cut off when I drove my shield into his chest.

'Listen here Ares my girlfriend is dead, I am extremely pissed off and your being a dick is getting us nowhere, so how about you shut the fuck up and listen' I said calmly to the silenced figure in front of me who finally nodded.

'Right now listen I have a way to cut through his armor, I need you to wait until I create an opening before you attack his heart, do you understand right now I need your help to get as high as I can on that bastards body' I said calmly before slinging my shield on my back and drawing maelstrom getting a hiss of surprise from the god.

'Ares you need to throw me up at him and I will buy you and opening' I ordered the still staring god who shook his head before grabbing the back of my neck and my legs in his hands before throwing me under and over towards the confused giant before I held maelstrom before me in both hands as it plunged into his collarbone. The giant roared in pain and began to thrash around causing the blade with my weight attached to be to saw downwards until I was passing his chest and stomach the titan blade cutting giant flesh and armor easily while the giant continued to make my job easier until I saw I was free of his armor and I pulled the blade out before dropping to the floor on all fours.

I looked back to see the giant had a long ragged cut down his entire left abdomen and creating a flapping hole in his armor through which his breast was visible.

"Ares get ready to attack, Frank Artemis I need you to blind him a second' all three nodded before the archers fired arrow after arrow into the giants face with several finding there mark causing the giant to raise his hand to his face. The motion caused the levered halves of his breastplate to separate leaving a hole about two feet wide. This was what I was hoping for, I slung maelstrom over my back before drawing my shield and swinging it with as much force I could muster in my rage filled state at the giant's ankle causing a sickening snap to happen as the giants leg gave way causing him to fall on his back.

'Ares get him now' I ordered and watched as the god ran forwards and leapt onto the giants fallen frame before morphing his sword into a familiar double barrel shotgun before emptying both barrels into the giants heart.

'Finish him Punk' he said too me but without the usual edge and I ran up next to him on the giant's body and redrawing Maelstrom and plunging it into the giants buckshot filled heart and causing him to writhe before stilling and collapsing leaving the pair of us standing in a giant shaped figure of golden dust.

'Not bad kid, but you have got to tell me where I can get one of those swords that was awesome' the war god acknowledge before shifting back to Mars.

'You are a warrior worthy of respect' the Roman god said before saluting 'Ave.'

I turned to look around the battlefield again to find that the Athena Parthenos had finished Nico and Hades opponent the fates had got bored with beating Thoon and had killed him, Piper and Aphrodite had amazing finished there opponent with no help from others which just left Porphyrion. I noticed that everyone seemed to be making there way towards the battling figures of Jupiter, Jason, Apollo and Porphyrion where there was a constant barrage of lights as bolts of lightning were striking everywhere occasionally matched by a blast of sunlight when Apollo answered in kind. Of all the figures approaching the battle the closest was easily the walking statue apparently adamant on finishing what it started and claiming the giant king's head.

'We need to get there now' I said indicating the distant battle to the two gods who nodded before grabbing hold of us Mars/Frank and Artemis/me before suddenly I felt a flash of light and my stomach lurch and my surrounding shifted.

Where there had once been lush green countryside there was now a smoking wasteland that look reminiscent of first world war battle fields the lightning had blasted deep craters into the ground not that it bothered the combatants too much they were all floating several feet of the floor weapons still leveled. The giant king had a few cuts here and there bleeding Ichor but our side was looking rather worse for wear. Apollo's hair was standing on end like he had been electrocuted and his golden armor was blackened, Jason had a broken arm from being caught by a swing of the giants spear causing him to crash through a small tree and Jupiter seemed to barely holding himself in the air the king of the gods was simply exhausted not before firing another blast with the masterbolt only for Porphyrion to raise his spear and redirect it at the countryside creating another crater.

'Foolish god when will you realize that you cannot harm me with your foolish bolts you couldn't in the past and you cant now all you are doing is feeding energy into my mother causing her to awaken faster' the giant king gloated receiving a look of horror from the god in question.

Around us I could see the others watching the exchange most with looks of uncertainty at the pitiful actions Zeus had managed to inflict so far on his counterpart.

'Perhaps when this is over, I shall find your wife and marry her as you don't seem to want her anymore'. The giant joked causing Zeus to fire another bolt slightly larger this time in his anger but still getting the same result as before earning a frustrated growl.

The giant turned to notice the rest of us assembled watching the battle with widening eyes as he noticed the numbers arrayed against him.

'I see that there are several of you missing, where is that fool Poseidon I was looking forward to beating him and I see that several of you little demigods are missing maybe I can hope they are dead and that my brothers managed to accomplish something today not that it matters my mother will rise and destroy you and we will resurrect them again soon enough.' The giant joked happily apparently not concerned about our forces but his words had caused me to take a bone crushing grip on the hilt of Maelstrom still held in my hand and I was about to attack the bastard when someone beat me to it.

The giant statue took off at a run as she charged towards the giant, her sandaled feet sinking into the mud of the ruined battlefield but it was of no concern all that mattered was the figure in front of her. The giant king's eyes widened as he saw the enormous statue bearing down on him preparing an assault and while he was still larger at 50 feet height and several inches off the floor compared to her two feet in it. It looked as if the giant shrunk a little as he sized up the charging figure and raised his spear shooting a bolt of lightning at it. The Parthenos took the bolt on the shield before dropping the large circle of silver and grabbing her spear in both hands and continuing to charge the giant became frantic it seemed and blasted again only for the spear to meet it this time and absorb the shock before being dropped behind in the charge only for the statue to draw to familiar blades.

The Knives had grown in size and were now about two meters in length the intertwined metal radiating power as the statue closed the last dozen feet between itself and the giant who in a panic thrust with the business end of his spear at its throat only to watch in horror as the smaller figure ducked under the shaft before ramming it's left hand knife in the giant king's exposed neck before thrusting the other under his chin and up through his base of his jaw and into his brain before twisting the blades in opposite directions ripping the giants head off with the motions.

With her revenge achieved the Monolith turned back to face us a smile gracing it's face and I couldn't help but feel sad that this was all that was left of my beautiful wise girl now a legacy, one that would last forever in stories but she was now lost to me for ever unless I died.

The moment the giant's truncated corpse hit the ground, the earth began to shake with ferocity causing everyone but me and Nemea to stumble and fall to the ground. I was immune due to my father's earth shaker powers and Nemea had the advantage of four legs.

The quake continued to strike when suddenly a bone chilling scream could be heard coming from below as if the earth was screaming at us when suddenly earthen hands shot out of the soil and grabbed everyone who was on the ground I was able to sever the ones that grabbed my ankles and Nemea simply used strength to rip the hands free at the wrist. Even the floating figures of Jason, Zeus and Apollo were restrained having returned to ground following the Parthenos victory.

I continued to watch in horror as an enormous figure proceeded to rip itself free of the mud where they had been battling and I knew that Porphyrion had been telling the truth he had been using Zeus's energy to awaken Gaia and now she was rising to get her vengeance directly first of all on the one who had killed her son.

I could only watch as the hundred feet high earthen woman reached down and grabbed the fallen statue around the legs before crushing them and letting the figure drop back to the earth, all I thought was that I was seeing Annabeth die again and my mind became a blur.

* * *

AN. a very long chapter here and one I am glad that is finally written as it took me almost two full days to write and making me decide to change this to mature. I am hoping you liked my idea of the battle of Olympus but as you can see there is one more challenge to deal with before they all go home or at least most of them (sorry Annabeth). it was a challenge to write the numerous battles in this chapter without making them repetitive and as for Enceladus no where in the TLH is he actually shown dying he simply sinks into the mountain after the lightning bolt. the next chapter will be dealing with gaia and the aftermath of the battle and should be out early in the week. special thanks to **I Love Dolphins **for being the 50th person to favourite this story.


	10. The Earth Stops Moving

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 10

The Earth Stops Moving

(Nico)

When we watched the giant king fall we thought it was all over nobody thought it could only get worse. That was when the earthquake started and everyone fell before the screaming started and everyone was forced to cover there ears. I have been to the fields of punishment numerous times and I knew the various types of screaming that pain and suffering could incite. But this was far worse than any there this was a voice screaming in anger and demanding vengeance and seemed to be coming from beneath us. Suddenly the quake stopped only for giant earthen hands to reach out of the ground and restrain us the gods tried to break free but the stone hands held them like a vice.

I was held down on my side so I got a spectator seat to when Gaia burst out of the ground ripping the surface apart as she rose higher the displaced earth attaching to her before coming absorbed into her greater mass before she reached down and amputated the statue that had been victorious seconds earlier with a squeeze of her hand, I could feel the pain of the two souls inside the statue as it was unceremoniously dropped to the floor where more hands rose to restrain the flailing effigy.

I looked around to see if everyone else was restrained only to notice two figure to my left that were looking at the scene that had occurred with hate filled golden eyes as my cousin and the Lion looked up at the massive figure who regarded them with dark eyes.

'Gaia for that you will die, I will not just kill you will fade from this world. I shall reunite you with your Husband in the void as well as my Grandfather I believe they both would like a good long chat with you'. Percy said so coldly it was almost mechanical before he jumped onto the Lions back and slung his shield across his back only to draw his golden spear and wield that in his left.

The primordial goddess seemed unconcerned about his pledging and simply summoned a boulder the size of an SUV into her hand and throwing it at the resisting pair striking the spot they were standing.

(Percy)

When I saw he boulder inbound I froze time in the spot we were standing before speeding the pair of us up to a hundred times normal speed as we charged towards the rampaging Deity. The result of my efforts was it appeared we left an afterimage that took an apparently catastrophic blow as the boulder sank into the Greek soil before digging a channel for 20 meters. Everyone that could still see was focused on the point expecting to still see us there not 300 meters away and closing in on the Giant figures foot. The Primordial also seemed to think we had been flattened as she turned to regard the others while we continued to close.

We regained her attention the moment Nemea's sharp claws cut straight through her earthen flesh as we proceeded to claw our way up her leg. We had managed to climb as high as her waist when she began to take action and a massive hand came to smite the area we had just vacated. We managed a few more meters when a second blow caught Nemea's hindquarters behind me causing her back legs to buckle under the blow so we were left hanging by the claws of her front paws. The lioness roared in pain as her back legs were unable to find purchase. I was left with little choice but to quickly climb the Lions back and neck and jump before another blow came in and flicked the struggling monster off to the surface where she quickly restrained. As I flew through the air I aimed to use my weapons as impromptu climbing picks and I watched as the weapons sank into the Primordials thick earthen hide.

Her hide must have extremely thick as she failed to notice he two lumps of metal imbedded in her flesh as she looked at the struggling lioness who continued to roar in frustration at being restrained as if expecting to find me. As I looked above me I saw I was about 10 feet from the top of her torso which meant I was currently hanging from an enormous Goddess's right breast. I immediately threw that thought out of my mind before deciding that I would need to climb higher and attack her head, the problem was that my spear seemed firmly lodged into her body. I decided to let the spear go there was nothing I could do about it now and instead I drew Riptide into my left hand and thrusting it a foot higher before pulling Maelstrom out and repeating the motion again and again until I was currently on her shoulder staring at her giant exposed neck in front of me. I raised both my blades across my shoulders before swinging them in an X-formation.

The blades bit easily into the Primordials throat and for the first time since she arrived she bled Silver Ichor of the Primordials seeping from the rents in her flesh. I ducked as giant hands were raised to clamp around her throat and clutch the bleeding wounds and I got an extremely dangerous idea that might just work or would kill me painfully. I decided to do it while I had the chance and Gaia was distracted and I ran at the goddess's curled hands.

My plan was simple in theory if you are unable to hurt an enormous thick skinned primordial goddess from the outside, then try the inside and I was standing a dozen feet from a screaming entrance with her fingers providing a convenient staircase to her face as she staunched the ichor loss.

I ran up her fingers each one bringing me closer to my destination as I crossed the last index finger I leapt and landed on her massive lips.

'Open wide bitch' I though as I swept riptide across her lower lip and causing her to rear her head back and scream in pain while I dropped into the darkness. Now I admit I had not thought this part through properly, I don't know if I was expecting to see a sign saying Organs or Heart this way but as I plummeted down her gullet I instinctly plunged the blades into the sides of her throat with the blades slicing all they came into contact with. It was similar to when I attacked Pelorus and my weight and momentum continued to drag me down while silver ichor fell around me and her throat began to gag and restrict it seemed as she noticed a problem before suddenly everything stopped.

When I say everything stopped I mean everything I landed in a flat area, the wounds stopped flowing Ichor and the motions ceased leaving me confused. I decided to draw my swords out only for them to come out partway before getting stuck. The light revealed by the partially revealed blades showed the cause of the lack of activity around me. Everywhere I looked had turned to solid stone I was at the base of a long tube of smooth granite. The Primordial had been killed but I was trapped, while I was in here my weapons were stuck in the walls and I was left with no way of escape as there was no way up or through the solid stone.

I looked back on everything that had happened in the battle the first few victories followed by the one tragic moment that ached in my heart when I watched Annabeth die only to be incarnated as a super powered statue that proceeded to kick ass before killing her nemesis the giant king only for his mother to take revenge and cost me her again.

I had watched my other friends fight alongside there parents and work to victory on there own and with help. I had worked with the goddess of the hunt to aid the others before she helped me get over my shock at Annabeth's loss and set Minerva back on track out of her madness. I felt strange to feel a sensation of ease around the man hating goddess that confused me, I felt comforted by her presence and support in battle she was someone that I could rely on as long as she was shown respect and you acted appropriately such as when she hit Frank for his arrow.

Then I remembered seeing the others incapacitated and captured before I had responded without thinking and beginning my colossus climb and descent to where I was. The problem was I didn't know if the others were still alive or captured and the frustration at my own helplessness began to grow into rage. I would not be stuck here not after everything I had done, I would not lose everything else to such a little thing as a stone wall. I continued to grow in frustration causing my body to shake before everything exploded.

(Nico)

We could only watch in twisted fascination as the pair reappeared on the Primordial's leg after the boulder incident and we watched as they climbed Gaia's body before Nemea was intercepted and restrained and Percy continued his assault much to her ignorance before he severed her throat.

We watched in horror as he ascended her face before sinking out of sight down her throat. We watched as the Primordial seemed to contort in pain at some internal problem before she screamed and seemed to slow before her movements stopped completely. We watched as her earthen skin began to lithify into solid rock. We felt the hands restraining us also go slack and the gods began to struggle again before Mars finally managed to break free and help Poseidon and one by one they began to break the others bonds.

I was about to be freed by my father when a second earthquake could be felt coming from the seemingly dead Primordial this one far greater in strength causing everyone to stumble apart from those flight capable who took to hovering in the air. Enormous rents opened up I the countryside and MountOlympus began to issue smoke from its crater.

I returned my attention towards Gaia only to see a golden light being issued from the cold stone surface of her chest when suddenly it exploded. As the debris flew into the air the rest of the figure began to collapse in on itself as the head fell down without a chest to rest on, the legs broke at the joints as did the arms as they fell and shattered until the giant body of a woman was nothing more than a boulder field and the earthquake suddenly stopped.

The tremors had shattered all our remaining bonds allowing us to rise to our feet. We watched as the debris settled before voices began to whisper but strangely the first to ask the question we were all thinking was Artemis.

'Where is Perseus?' she asked with a hint of worry.

'Where is my son? Hades is he still alive?' the distraught sea god asked his brother.

'I don't know Gaia and the Giants passing has thrown the underworld into disarray, I am sorry brother for the moment I don't know' my father answered and I believed him my death senses were a mess normally I could always feel death but the moment they were a mess like someone had introduced system feedback and it was deafening.

We looked at the field of debris when Jason who was flying above us shouted that he had seen movement. We all ran to the position he indicated and everyone began to dig even the more stubborn gods everyone was desperate to find him. What we found was the ivory arm of the Athena Parthenos flailing around under debris as we continued to unearth the amputee figure. When it was finally unearthed it glowed with a grey shine before becoming opaque and beginning to shrink until it was human sized and the light faded revealing the figure.

The figure was female about 21 years old in stature with grey eyes and Minerva's face but what was really strange was that she seemed to have Annabeth's blond hair.

The assembled crowd looked at the figure in shock; it was as if someone had combined the features of the demigod and the goddess together with all the sternness and the look of great intellect of Minerva with the youthful beauty of Annabeth. Everyone was looking with open mouths when she spoke.

'What are you all looking at, and what happened to Gaia' the figure asked in what was clearly the same voice of the goddess as before.

'Why you dear, you look amazing and I love the new hair, now we need to get you some make up' Venus began to say before Minerva cut her off.

'What do you mean new look' she asked confused.

Venus simply waved a hand summoning a mirror in front of the grey eyed goddess who stepped back in shock at her reflection.

'How is this possible, something has changed my true forms appearance what did this?' she asked more to herself than the assembled crowd.

'It is simple dear, you did the moment you combined your essence with Athena's daughter and the statues power' the fates all said as one.

'H-how is it possible to combine our essences permanently and what happened to her soul' she stuttered.

'Her soul will reach the isles of the blessed but her physical essence is locked with yours, she will always bear a connection to you but the damage to her soul will mean that even in the underworld she will be unable to talk to others except the lords of the underworld and yourself I am afraid.' They said regretfully to which the goddess became tearful and started to collapse only to be caught by Poseidon. We can confirm that with the Parthenos returned to you your additional Greek domains will be returned to as well along with the prename Anna. All hail Anna Minerva goddess of wisdom, crafts, battle and architecture' the three women said respectfully while the goddess continued to break down in tears.

'Now this is all good and well but were we not looking for the punk' Ares said after shifting back.

'Show some respect, he just saved our lives again' Artemis screamed pointing her bow at the war god who paled.

'My little sister is right, we need to find him dead or alive he deserves to be rewarded for his service' Apollo's Greek aspect added.

'Now is not the time for jokes' she hissed at him before changing targets eventually releasing the slack and dispelling the weapon when he nodded.

Everyone turned back to the rubble pile to see a golden lioness furiously digging through the debris with all her paws. We all looked at her before running over obviously she had found something.

When we reached her Poseidon set Minerva on the floor before approaching the lions head and rubbing it getting its attention.

'You did good girl but let us help, stay back a moment while I do something' the beast regarded the god with golden eyes before nodding and backing up to the rest of us as we watched the sea god raise his trident and slam it into a boulder creating a shockwave that spread out five meters in each direction around the point Nemea had indicated. The shockwave caused the debris to shake violently before starting to crumble and before long where there had been a large mass of rock was only sand surrounding a figure laying face down in the dirt.

Poseidon moved forward and picked up the figure into his arms that remained unmoving.

'Apollo get over here and help me heal him he is alive but extremely weak he is barely breathing' the lord of the sea said worriedly before laying Percy on the ground in front of Apollo in a small depression he filled with sea water he summoned.

The god of healing placed his hands on the boys head and begin to chant in ancient Greek to quiet for me to hear the words obviously some spell of healing as golden energy flowed from the god to the half-blood. As the minutes ticked by colour returned to Percy's skin and his breathing stabilized. Slowly he began to stir and Apollo step back his work done.

Eventually Percy opened his eyes only to be grabbed in a bear hug by his father as he began to sit up, he looked confused as he surveyed the rest of us over his fathers shoulder meeting our smiles (except Ares) with one of his own as he hugged his father back only to freeze when he saw the last figure in the group who had risen from the ground to look in. As Percy's eyes met Minerva's they began to widen before he said one word.

'Annabeth.'

(Percy)

When I saw the blond figure at the edge of the group I thought it was Annabeth as she was the only blond female with the group when this started and I called her name but when I did the figure only looked away in despair and I began to make out differences.

The first was she was too old easily 3 or 4 years older than me, although she had the same hair style as Annabeth it was not as long. The thing that gave it away though was her eyes, sure they looked the same storm grey but they held to much sorrow and past hatred to be Annabeth her eyes had always been full of joy and the prospect of knowledge. Finally the figure returned her gaze to me.

'No Perseus, I am Minerva. Annabeth Chase is dead; you are only seeing an imprint left on my essence from hers' the goddess explained causing my heart to sink and I began to cry causing my father to hold me closer as I began to thrash around in personal agony. Annabeth was truly gone and I was alone again. Sure I had my other friends and family but my love was gone and had taken my happiness with her.

Eventually I settled and my father released me and everyone began to relax at the fact everything was over and Zeus and Ares began boasting of their triumph and their own parts, etc. but no one was paying them attention everyone was standing with their parents or spouses looking at me as Zeus tried to take credit for Porphyrion's defeat when Hades had enough and told him to shut up.

'We won because of Perseus and Annabeth's sacrifice all you did was feed Gaia your energy and resurrect her faster, so shut your mouth for a moment or two and let us leave this place. We can discuss everything on Olympus and set about dealing with other matters like the camps conflict before we reward our children for their help.' The Lord of the Dead said earning nods from the others and once Apollo was done healing Hazel and Arion who had staggered back when the fighting was concluded, the gods grabbed their children and we flashed back too the throne room. As the gods went to their thrones and the missing Olympians arrived. After they arrived the fates bowed before flashing out.

'Now we are gathered here to celebrate the defeat of the giants due to our power which allowed us to overcome them and their evil mother Gaia who is now dead' he was interrupted by Poseidon's trident striking the floor and receiving looks from everyone who was in Greece.

'Fine, we are here to reward our children without whom it would not have been possible to defeat Gaia or the giants as well as to mourn the loss of a true heroine to Olympus one who sacrificed themselves for the safety of Olympus. Now we shall commence the reward—' he paused as all eyes turned to Artemis who suddenly fell from her throne clutching her head in pain shrinking to human sized as she hit the marble. I immediately ran towards her and picked her up to find her crying golden tears that stained her silver clothes as she began to mutter about Hunters before gasping every so often as if someone was punching her in the gut causing her to scream out.

While I was distracted with the goddess in my arms, there was a flash of light behind and I heard the other gods leap to their feet.

'Hera, what are you doing here? We banished you when your plan failed' Zeus stated raising his Masterbolt.

'Really husband from what I see Olympus still stands and our thrones remain and everyone is still here' she said smugly.

'What about my daughter? She is dead now' Minerva spat.

'That was not my fault after all it was Zeus here who failed to kill Enceladus unfortunately his son also failed to confirm the kill regretfully' she replied simply earning a growl from both god and son.

'Brother, Sister why don't you stop your bitching and someone find out what is wrong with Artemis' Hades ordered before pointing to the struggling goddess in my arms.

'Oh that is simple, why don't you ask Apollo after all it is his little bastard legacies fault?' the Queen of the Heavens said causing all heads to turn towards the sun god.

'Oh Octavian what have you done now?' the god said sinking into his chair.

**AN. This took me less time than I thought to write so here it is; I got the idea from watching the Wrath of the Titans film I simply swapped Gaia for Kronos and Pegasus for Nemea. As for Anna Minerva I wanted to leave a lasting legacy of Annabeth and combining her with mother seemed a cool concept and to throw in some angst for Percy as he struggles to move forward.**

**Also starting to see more PercyxArtemis but they will not be happening for a while yet. Stay tuned to find out what the augur of Rome has done. Also this is the last chance to send recommendations for hunters, I need names and parentage (Greek) seriously I have been asking for eight chapters and I have had two names in that time frame I only need a half dozen someone just send me something to work with afterall I have wrote 10 chapters and 44000 words in a week the least you can do is leave a message or review with a suggestion after you read this. Until next time.**


	11. Divine Retribution

Chapter 11

Divine Retribution

(Reyna) The previous day

For two weeks the legion has been laying siege to the Greek camp ever since Octavian convinced them that they were the enemy following the disastrous meeting in New Rome. Ever since then he had forced me to go along with stupid plans since he had been made acting Praetor by the Senate something previously unheard of. Unofficially the legion now had 4 Praetors at the same time but 2 were presumed traitors and Octavian were calling for them to be killed on sight; I had managed to veto this argument as they deserved a trial but stopping the mad augur was becoming more difficult.

While in the past, he would bluster on and only a few would listen with Percy's and Jason's apparent betrayal he had turned the once proud legion into a pseudo-dictatorship much similar to the old days old Caligula and Nero all he had to do was go 'study the auguries' and they would follow his instructions.

And that was why we were currently sitting in a tent at the top of the hill a distance from the giant pine looking at a map of the 'enemy' camp while he boasted saying he was going to lead a raid on the camp during the night under the cover of darkness. He claimed he would burn the foolish Greeks from their holes for Apollo had shown him a vision of a blazing cabin burning with green flames while the gods watched on.

Personally I was hoping he would get himself captured and/or killed but he continued to explain that he would use the old invisibility potions the Frumentarii stockpiled that would enable him to enter undetected. Sadly Aurum and Argentum didn't attack the fool which meant he was telling the truth about the vision and the details.

The Greeks had done very little in the time we had been here, they simply sat in there camp and trained while posting guards here and there on the border supplemented with Fauns or Satyrs as they called them. Octavian had found this information hilarious; he claimed the Greeks were so afraid they were arming the peasants in fear. I remained unsure about them they were far to confident in they wielded those clubs as if they had seen conflict before and knew how to fight one.

They had tried to send a envoy but Octavian claimed that we shouldn't trust them with peace after all had the Argo II not arrived under the banner of peace and then proceeded to burn half a city before escaping. The only other significant activity had been arrival of two dozen girls in silver outfits who had broken through our lines, knocking the sentries out before they detected them and meeting with a centaur before dispersing into the camp.

The camp itself was a strange thing laid out in a chaotic fashion that made very little sense and very little matched. There was a lavafied climbing wall, a pavilion surrounding a campfire, stables with numerous pegasi that Octavian was keen to capture but the strangest were the approximately 2 dozen cabins laid out in a branched U shape in the centre of the camp. The cabins were nothing alike and what was strange was the campers would stay in all of them. Some remained empty while others had almost a dozen and the silver one that glowed in the moonlight contained the figures in silver. Intel suspected that maybe they stayed together corresponding with there Olympian parents but we were unsure. The legion was arranged by cohort this was just so messy a system and had no benefits other than comfort perhaps.

After the meeting was over I walked out followed by the dogs and looked around at the temporary camp we had constructed on the hill out of materials gained from the large house that had stood in it's place previously. Inside we had found what was a horde of mementoes and souvenirs the Greeks had obtained over the years from monster parts to photos of fallen demigods. All Octavian had locked away to be sent to New Rome once our triumph was complete. Of the house little remained apart from one wall which remained bare but for a leopard head that continued to snarl at anyone who came near and we were unable to remove.

To the side of the camp was the great pine and it's guardian who remained looking at us with cold eyes. When we had first arrived one legionary a legacy of Mercury had spotted something in the branches that glowed golden and had tried to obtain failing to notice the dragon curled up around the lower trunk, all that remained of the hapless Legionary was a scorched outline on the grass and I had ordered no one else near it while it was staying at the tree it was not a threat to us, I explained which Octavian had to agree with for once.

I proceeded to my personal tent not far from the HQ where I proceeded to unfasten my armor and get ready to sleep only thinking about the problems the new day would bring and the outcome of Octavian's plan. I prayed to my mother that this would be over soon before falling asleep.

(Octavian)

I waited for darkness to fall and the enemy to return to their cabins for the night before creeping out of our camp. I had a pack slung across my back with several vials of Greek fire, oh how I would be putting the irony to that name tonight as I crept into the camp looking for my target careful not to make a noise and alert the sentries. Although the potion rendered me invisible for a few hours at least I was careful not to make noise, something I had not been trained for after all I had always considered myself a commander never a rat, this work was better suited to Mercury's descendants they had a natural inclination to this, but this had to be me. The honor of the attack would be mine alone as I decimated this camps foolish force in a second.

I eventually found my target a large luminous silver structure which appeared to glow in the darkness. I heard female voices inside talking and joking about my legion outside their borders and I knew I had picked the right choice and I set to work.

(Reyna)

With first light I was awake and equipped and saw that unfortunately Octavian had returned during the night and was currently sitting at a mess table staring at a watch expectantly.

'I take it your plan worked then?' I asked neutrally looking down at him

'Of course my fellow Praetor, why in only a few seconds longer I will have eliminated a large chunk of the enemy forces and the gods will be forced to realize my skill' he proclaimed proudly his words filled with hubris.

I was about to ask what he meant, when he raised his hands and began to count down from 10 one digit at a time.

When the last finger dropped there was the sound of a distant explosion followed by the sound of screams.

(Thalia)

I had been at the back of the cabin talking to Phoebe when the explosion occurred, as the senior two hunters we always woke before the others to discuss any issues with the other hunters in Lady Artemis's absence as she was still confined to Olympus. The only instruction we had had was a message telling us to get to camp and help the campers as a conflict was forming and the Romans were coming.

And they had come, they arrived before we did and we were forced to fight our way through with no injuries, to us. Chiron informed me of what happened and how the approach was to sit back and hope he gods saw sense and stopped the legion before open conflict occurred. We watched as they tore he big house down and built there camp near my tree and we laughed when we saw Peleus the dragon cremate that foolish boy. For two weeks we sat and watched as they did nothing and we began to relax and joke they were scared.

The night before had brought news. Artemis messaged me confirming the gods were attacking the giants at last and the seven had arrived in Greece, this left me hopeful as once they were done the gods would return and set the Romans right. I had just been explaining the call to Phoebe when the force of the detonation blew us into the back wall.

I struggled to stand and could only watch in horror as green flames began to enclose the cabins wall and the ceiling before it began to collapse. I looked around to my side to see Phoebe helping hunters escape through a whole in the wall but I remained unable to here anything as my ears had gone deaf sheltering me from the screams of pain of those still trapped in rubble before Phoebe grabbed me by the arm and forced us out of the cabin moments before it completely collapsed cutting of the cries.

'Thalia are you alright look at me' I heard faintly, turning to a smoke stained centaur who was looking down at me in shock.

'im – I am fine what about the others.' I asked uncertainly I had not seen many escape in time.

The centaur if possible looked more grim before sadly saying 'I am sorry only you, Phoebe and a couple of others survived the blast' he finished causing me to collapse to the floor in tears as I watched the green flamed pyre of my sisters. I had been in charge and now they were dead, this was all my fault.

'You could not have known my dear, we never detected anyone enter the camp' he added.

'Who did this?' I demanded angrily before simply pointing at the legion camp on the hill where I could make out a blond haired figure looking back.

The survivors were all sitting in the dining pavilion silently as the girls from the Apollo cabin tended our wounds, treating the burns and cuts caused by debris. The hunts wolves preventing anyone from getting close when a flash of light appeared before us revealing eight figures.

(Percy)

after Apollo had explained what had happened at camp worriedly. I knew with the death of her hunters, Artemis had felt the personal cost of each dying after all they were also her Handmaidens and Priestess they each bore a connection to the goddess. I had seen her distraught after Zoe died and that was nothing compared to the sobbing mass in my lap. She looked like how I imagined Annabeth looked after the numerous times I was presumed dead or missing and it cut me inside to see the proud goddess like that. She eventually raised her head and looked at me with silver eyes before turning to Hades.

'How many?' she cried out.

'Seventeen' he replied simply.

The goddess closed her eyes upon hearing the sum before eventually opening them with a fresh look of determination in her eyes.

'Artemis don't do anything foolish sis' Apollo said worryingly

'Your grandson just killed seventeen of my hunters and you don't expect me to do anything?' she screamed back at him.

'He's right Lady Artemis; we need to help the survivors. Octavian will get his comeuppance I swear' I whispered to her gaining her attention.

'Your Brother is correct this conflict was started by demigods and must be concluded by them, the Ancient Laws say so' Jupiter added.

'Fine but the seven are coming with me, we will deal with this after we return' she said as she stood from my lap.

'You are all coming with me, I need your help dealing with the situation but I promise this Octavian will die' she vowed before grabbing my wrist.

'Take a hold of each other, we are going to camp' the others all grabbed hold of each other before Nico grabbed my wrist and we were enveloped in golden light.

**AN. The deaths of the hunters is one of the reasons I changed the rating to mature as well as the coming scene. Unfortunately like Annabeth they were a plot point that needed sorting and that is why I need only a few suggestions at the moment. Phoebe was always going to survive after all she is one of only 4 named canon hunters 2 of which are dead for all those suggesting her. **

**I was going to make Octavian a spy of Gaia but decided to instead make him just a massive asshole instead, only out for himself like he is in the books.**


	12. I Descend into Darkness

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 12 

I Descend into Darkness

(Thalia)

The light cleared to reveal the figures of Lady Artemis, Percy, Jason and his friends Leo and Piper, Nico and two others I didn't know.

I bowed towards the goddess but was surprised when she ran forward and embraced me tightly.

'Thalia, I am so glad you are ok' she said surprising me as she never showed open emotion, even with the hunters she was often cold and distant from what I had heard from the other hunters before the only person she ever truly befriended was Zoe.

'My lady, I am sorry I have failed you' I said respectfully snapping her out of this emotional phase.

'No Thalia, I have failed you. I should never have let our father keep me from the hunt, this is no ones fault but my brothers spawn' she answered standing back before looking at the fort on the hill.

'Unfortunately the ancient laws forbid me from seeking vengeance on him myself or this would already be over, father has decided that this conflict of demigods must be concluded by demigods by demigods and that is why the seven are here' she said indicating the figures who arrived with her. I looked around the figures noticing the unknown duo sticking close together wary of the crowd looking at them and I guessed they were Romans before I noticed someone missing.

'Percy where is Annabeth?' I asked before immediately regretting it as his face fell and the others looked saddened.

'Annabeth died saving her mother and saved Olympus by killing Porphyrion, she was a true Hero' Artemis answered for him to which he simply nodded thankfully. I could not believe she was dead; she was like a little sister to me despite me technically appearing younger now. I had seen her worried when Percy was missing but the face he had now she was gone was horrible he seemed stuck between sadness and anger, and it hurt to see my cousin like this.

Artemis looked around the other injured campers noticing injuries too them all, Phoebe's entire back was a mess from where she stood with her back to the flames helping the others, I had a cracked rib from the force of hitting the back wall thankfully it had started to mend before Artemis hugged me. No one was in a fit state for anything especially not to fight.

'The Romans are being manipulated by their augur and we need to stop them and capture that little fool He will pay for this but you cannot help me girls, you need to heal. I will be back once this is dealt with.' She said before turning back to the demigods behind her.

(Percy)

When I saw the state of the hunters, I was angered to see he wounds across their bodies, several were barely able to move due to the bandaging over their burns. Only Thalia seemed uninjured but she was a victim of more internal problems, she fault as if she had failed. It was the same feeling I had after the battles at the Labyrinth and Manhattan when I saw he deaths of my friends and I was helpless to save them, the same I had when Annabeth died.

But this was no ones fault; my friends had died saving others, giving their lives so we could live. The hunters had died because of a misunderstanding and manipulation both Gaia's and Octavian's. I had seen his manipulation back when I had first arrived in New Rome, I had seen his attempted murder of Gwen after the war games and here was more proof of his treachery and desire for power. His distrust of anyone else and ability to inflict suffering on those against him. Only a true monster would attempt to burn others to death in their sleep and knowing the Augur he was probably sitting in their camp claiming honor for it.

The Hunters and Artemis may have been unable to stop him but I sure as hades could, I swore on the Styx to make him pay for his actions despite my conditions. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it.

(Artemis)

I was shocked at the state of the hunters despite their attempts to hide wounds from me; I knew that it would be a long time before the hunt could move again. The wounds angered me for another reason as it meant they would be unable to get revenge on the Augur it was people like him that were the reason I avoided Rome both old and new. They were only out for themselves and the pursuit of power even the females there had been the same prone to manipulation and deceit and that was why my hunters were all Greek demigods where applicable even mortals were better than them.

Which left me with two alternatives: send the Greek campers: which would result in a slaughter on both sides. Or Send the seven who would be outnumbered heavily if they got caught in a fight. Not that I doubted them but they did not deserve to die after all they had done and the Romans would not react well to attacking there fellow legionaries. Even if we won the Romans would not trust them afterwards, they did not like to make friends with enemies, Rome only demanded compliance.

'I cannot ask you to help me avenge my sisters loss, but up there is their killer who remains behind your fellow demigods of Rome. He is free to claim credit for their deaths while demanding the death of all Greeks like those among you. They are unwitting pawns of sadist who is manipulating the chaos Gaia created when she possessed those among you. All I am asking is if anyone will see justice done otherwise he will convince them one day to leave that hill and they will come here' I said to the assembled heroes most of whom looked uneasy at fighting there fellow demigods. Until one stood forward.

Perseus

'Octavian is a manipulative coward who attacks his enemies from behind without honour while claiming it afterwards, he is deceitful and blackmails others in his pursuit of power. This I saw in only the few days I was in New Rome, I watched as he hated the attention I, Hazel and Frank obtained for the quest and the victory in battle all the while preaching about how the Greeks were their enemies. I watched him turn the confusion of the attack into a lynch mob out for blood. And now he brutally kills the hunters who had never slighted him in their sleep. I will see justice done I swear on the Styx.' He said before running towards the hill as thunder boomed overhead we could only stand and watch as the son of Poseidon ran forward to his death and I was saddened that I could do nothing to help as a hero ran towards certain death.

(Percy)

As I ran out of camp towards the hill, I knew what had to be done and I didn't care what it cost me after all what did I have to lose. This would stop my friends killing each other and getting hurt, Olympus was saved again, the hunters would be avenged and if I died I would reunited with Annabeth sure my parents would be sad but how would everyone else feel if they all died.

As I began the long ascent up the hill towards the fort I heard horns blowing in alarm and saw legionaries running out the gate forming formations. My mind went into overdrive looking for anything I could use to my advantage, but there was very little I was attacking an entrenched force who outnumbered me 200 to 1 and to make matters worse I didn't want to seriously hurt them apart from one. This meant I could not use half my arsenal as my spear and Maelstrom would be catastrophic against a mortal which left me with riptide and my shield which could be used as a weapon if needed.

As I got 50 feet from the first lines of the assembled cohorts I halted and looked at them. Cohorts 1- 4 were looking at me with steely determination and looked ready to fight meanwhile the fifth seemed to be looking everywhere but at me, most held their weapons limply or had them sheathed. When I had joined them they had been the bottom of the barrel and I gave them their prestige back with the others and from the looks of things they did not want to get involved, I saw Dakota give a subtle shake of his head suggesting they were not getting involved too which I was thankful.

That just left 160 trained fighters out for my blood, I looked from cohort to cohort before noticing the figure above the gate with its blond hair clinging to his face.

'Romans, Octavian has committed crimes against the gods and murdered Diana's Huntresses. I am sworn to see justice is done, hand the traitor over to me or I will be forced to take him by force.' I demanded eyes still locked on the figure who froze when I addressed him.

One legionary from the first stepped forward and looked at me before saying to his fellows. 'He calls our commander a traitor after he demands we let the Greeks into our city before they attempt to burn it, we who made him a Praetor only for him to betray our trust alongside Jason Grace and the two from the fifth' earning several glances towards the mentioned cohort who remained unfazed. 'We should kill him for his treachery before finding the other traitors and their Greek friends and crucify them all.' He finished earning some clapping from amongst the ranks and I knew that the hard way it was.

While they were still busy settling down, I rushed forward towards the gap between cohorts 3 and 4 straight towards the gate. As I got within 10 meters I saw spears beginning to fall around me as they threw the Pilum forcing me to duck behind my shield as several struck it's surface although one hit my upper arm giving me a flesh wound which surprised me until I remembered what Styx had said about one dying and I knew I would have to be more careful as blood flowed down my arm gently.

When the last spear fell I saw the cohorts lock shields closing the breach and forcing me to have to go through them. Their armor shining in the morning light as it reflected of the metal and the accumulated dew in the air and I realized I did have on advantage. Sure it never rained in the valley but there was always mist in the early hours that rolled in from the sea soaking the morning grass. As the forces continued to advance forming a U around me I focused on the water around them creating a slippery liquid film across the ground under their feet and those who were beginning to flank suddenly fell over grabbing at their fellows who remained standing until most of the first and fourth were on the floor and I hardened the water around them keeping them down for the moment as I charged at the second.

The legionaries were still confused by the collapse of their fellows when I hit the front rank, I used my shield to knock the two to my left backwards into their fellows careful not to cause permanent damage with the blow as I smacked the soldier to my right to the side of the head with the flat of Riptide's blade knocking him out despite his helmet. I proceeded to clear a path through the five ranks in front of me careful not to kill or maim anyone.

The advantage the Greeks had over their roman counterparts is that we were trained to act as an individual in a fight as we had too few fighters to engage in organized warfare like the Romans who were primarily used to fighting as a squad. So once I got in amongst their ranks it was simply a matter of using our conflicting styles to my advantage. Roman sword techniques were primarily thrusting repeatedly while mine were more a cutting motion allowing me to easily parry their attempts before disarming them or incapacitating them. The second was in disarray by the time I had broken through the last rank. The others were still either on the ground stuck or trying to make their way towards me from the sides but I ignored them and ran towards the gates the figure on the battlement gone most likely inside. I placed my shield against my shoulder before hitting the solid planks that had previously been the big houses sun deck where Mr. D played cards. The force of my impact snapping the oaken beam on the far side that was securing it shut.

I looked around me hoping to see signs of the coward, to see a flash of blond entering a large tent likely the headquarters and I set out across the fort not before barring the gates again and shoving my spear across them making a lock. He would not escape and no help was coming.

(Reyna)

The moment Percy arrived; I knew we stood no chance. Sure we had everything to our advantage in terms of numbers and position but I had seen him in battle before and knew he was a far superior fighter to any in the legion, myself and Jason included. This was followed with a look of intense hatred as he stared at Octavian who stepped back in shock when Percy demanded he be handed over, if I had been given a chance, I would have thrown him off the gate right then and there and the revelation that he had bombed a goddess's servants sickened me, sure Dianna no longer had hunters that visited Rome but it seemed unlikely the goddess of the hunt didn't have any at all but then that fool friend of his started to talk and rallied the cohorts and the battle began.

I watched in sick fascination as Percy immediately incapacitated almost 2 cohorts in seconds before even making contact followed by bodily throwing 2 legionaries away with inhuman strength with little more than a brush of his shielded arm. I watched him cleave a path through an entire cohort with little trouble, the only sign of problems a trail of blood along one arm, forty plus fighters for a scratch. Before the last rank fell I saw Octavian pale and began to panic only to flee once the last obstructive soldier fell.

I followed the coward as he ran towards the stable where Scipio was at alongside Argentum and Aurum only to back off when they growled and barked at him before running towards the HQ tent and I knew he was going after the last of the potion he had last night ready to flee while invisible. I turned when a thunderous crash echoed behind me and I saw Percy walking through the breached gates before securing them with a Imperial Gold spear he summoned in one hand. The legion could be heard hammering on it from the far side to little avail.

I watched as he saw Octavian poke his head out of the tent only to vanish just as quickly but that glance had given him away and Percy was on the move. Strangely as he got closer he dropped the familiar bronze blade to the floor with little regard instead pushing a button on a watch as a longer blade formed in his hand that I had never seen before, the new weapon was easily a foot longer and made of two different metals Bronze like the other but also grey like it had been combined with mortal steel. I had heard of only one weapon like that before and that was the scythe of Saturn we saw depicted in statues when we assaulted Orthrys last year and I could help but question where he got it as he closed in on the tent.

(Percy)

As I pulled the flap back on the tent I saw movement in one corner as Octavian fumbled with a clear vial of liquid, unwilling to take any risks I threw my shield at him the force of the blow throwing him through the tents fabric wall and bake into the courtyard outside where I followed sword in hand.

Octavian was struggling to stand one hand on his hip where the blow had struck, the other still holding the neck of the broken bottle. He looked at me slowly advancing before reaching for my shield only to fail to be able to lift it as only I could wield it. Giving one final desperate attempt he gave up and stumbled backwards towards the gates, most likely waiting for forces that were not coming he turned ready to make a break only to stop when a Imperial gold Gladius appeared at his throat and Reyna walked out from behind the side of a tent.

'And where did you think you were going, you think you can get us into this mess and then just run away' the angry Praetor spat at the Augur who's skin tone rivaled Lady Styx's now he had been cornered.

'Reyna the traitor is mad he wants to kill all us Romans' he said reaching out only to be kicked back onto his ass by the pissed off girl.

'No he is not a traitor, he is a Praetor of Rome along with Jason and you simply labeled them Traitors out of envy and malice once you saw an opportunity, that attack was most likely orchestrated by the servants of Gaia if I am not mistaken Percy?'

'Myself, Jason and Leo were possessed by Gaia's Eidolons and they forced Leo to attack your city before making me and Jason almost kill each other. If I was a traitor why did just this morning I kill almost half a dozen giants and Terra herself, Augur? While you were busy sneaking around what should have been an ally's camp bombing the helpless like a coward. Lady Artemis and her Hunter's may be unable to enact justice on you but that does not stop me. After all Octavian I have nothing to lose now Annabeth is gone but at least she died a hero you will die like you deserve, **painfully** like those you murdered.' I finished reaching down and picking him off the floor in my free hand as I dropped the shield picking his skinny frame clean of the floor and placing him against the wall of the fort.

The augur began to shake furiously trying to break my grasp but was halted when I punched him in the face with the pommel of Maelstrom staggering him and breaking his nose ceasing his efforts. I temporarily dropped him to the floor but restrained him with one foot against his stomach as I reach back to someone's pack that contained a quiver before drawing out the arrows. I let maelstrom fall impaling itself in the floor at my side as I once again picked the Augur up by one hand.

'Reyna hold his hand against that wall as far as it will go' I ordered the Praetor who looked uneasy but nevertheless complied only to flinch when I thrust an arrow through it pinning it to the wall causing Octavian to cry out in pain, which I cut off with a squeeze of my hand to his throat.

'Now the other' I ordered and once again the scene was repeated pinning the Augur old spread eagle against the wall suspended by almost a foot from the ground. I secured him further by using the rest of the arrows in the quiver to pin his cloak and other clothing to the wall, he was not going anywhere.

'Reyna you will not want to see this, I suggest you walk away now' I advised but she simply shook her head and remained watching in sick fascination.

'I am a true roman unlike this piece of cowardly shit, I do not avoid problems I face them head on and for too long have I watched him play for power he did not deserve only to lead us into a war where innocents die, I feel as responsible for letting this happen as he should.' I admired her courage to witness this but she was wrong about it being her fault.

'No, this is entirely a situation of his making you lost control that day in New Rome you were a victim of circumstance no one can control an angry mob and you will be needed after this is done to make peace with camp half-blood' I said to her before taking up Maelstrom by the hilt and pointing it at the figure in front of me.

'Do you know what this blade is Augur? No well you see while I was in Tartarus a while ago I made peace with my grandfather and he gave me this, now during the last war I got hit with this and it felt like my soul was being separated from my body. Now you are going to feel it for each of the hunters you murdered! You never know you may even survive, if not more will await you down there I promise lets just say you pissed off more than me and Diana. We were just celebrating the victory when you pulled your stunt and Jupiter had his speech interrupted. It was just getting good as well' I joked before cutting his flesh for the first time.

Now the wound was nowhere near fatal a long thin flesh wound but the scream he gave of was as if I had taken his entire arm of as the blade scratched his arm and its power affected him.

'One'

I proceeded to carry on scratching his flesh one limb at a time careful not to hit anything major, Reyna had been forced to look away after seven as his blood curdling screams alternated with quiet sobbing and apologize which I proceeded to ignore as I carried on cutting.

'Fifteen almost there buddy' I joked at the wretch in front of me.

I was about to strike again when a flash appeared behind me revealing the figure of a woman in silver with matching eyes, she was about 18 with an athletic frame and auburn hair, she had a bow slung across her back easily revealing her identity.

'Lady Dianna' Reyna said bowing. The figure simply waved her hand for her to rise.

'Perseus stop' she ordered.

'Why he is still alive?' I was surprised surely she would want him dead more than anything.

'He will get his punishment, but you need to stop. This is not you, you are not one to inflict suffering too others the only person you are hurting now is yourself. I will not see one of the worlds only true men fall amongst the filth like this creature, so please stop.' She asked kindly to finish.

I looked from the figure in front of me to the goddess behind and knew she spoke the truth. Maelstrom had long stripped the sanity from Octavian and I now just torturing an empty husk that reacted out of impulse and I knew how far I had fallen in my grief and anger. Maelstrom fell from my hand as my body went limp and I began to collapse as the personal cost of the last day finally caught up with me. The last thing I remember is the goddess running forward and grabbing me before I hit the floor and it went dark.

(Artemis)

As I watched Perseus inflicting such blind pain to the Augur I couldn't help but feel sorry for the torturer rather than his victim. Here was someone who had lost everything taking it out on his victim making them feel how he did and I watched it destroy them both from the inside. The Augurs mind had long since broken but still he carried on lost in his own mind as he inflicted wound after wound when finally I had enough. Justice had been served and I would not see this man join others of his kind in their depravity.

I appeared in my Roman aspect because of the two Romans present even if only one was of a stable mental state before waving off her attempt at bowing. I watched as Perseus turned his Sea green eyes pale and lifeless as he looked at me and I knew I had to stop him.

I explained why he needed to stop and he listened at first with confusion before understanding took root in his mind. I watched as the blade hit the floor and knew what was coming as revelation stuck in his mind, I watched his desperate gaze and ran forward desperate to catch him before he hit the ground.

Suddenly there was a flash around me and the other Olympians alongside Hades and Hestia appeared around us taking one look at the crucified figure before looking at the unconscious twice savior of Olympus in my lap. Most of them looked uneasy about the scene especially my brother as he regarded his Augur and Grandson but even he knew that it was well deserved.

'Is he okay? What happened to him?' Poseidon asked and I noticed they had all finally stabilized forms all were present in there Greek Aspects and I shifted as well to my more familiar figure but slightly older around 16 rather than 12 so I was not crushed by the figure resting against my lap.

'He only has a flesh wound but it is the mental cost that is affecting him, today's events have finally caught up with him. His young mind was unable to bare the loss of his girlfriend and my hunters and that wretch drove him over the edge, I had to stop him before he fell to far.' I answered my uncle meanwhile absentmindedly stroking Percy's hair out of his face.

'Well admittedly it has been a rough day for all and he has had it worse but can we now return to Olympus and Apollo heal his wound and will someone please deal with the creature nailed to the wall' my father finally said to which Apollo complied and Hades walked towards the raving Augur and released what was left of his spirit before walking aside me and whispering he would get punishment out of earshot of my brother. The lifeless body faded into nothing only leaving a outline of arrows on the wall and a pool of blood.

Finally Poseidon picked up his son from my lap and I was able to stand only to hear a shriek of rage from my father as he looked at the sword on the floor where it had fallen underneath where I and Perseus had been.

* * *

**AN. I am aware that some of you did not feel the last chapter was finished as there was no direct Divine retribution but the point was it was being denied to Artemis due to the Ancient Laws and someone else had to do it (Percy). I tried to show the uneasiness the others had with attacking the romans because the romans are unlikely to attack their friends and the other greek two are not very capable fighters even if they did defeat there giants solo before. I was tempted to have Thalia and Nico join him but it was not as poignant as having Percy fight his way through the legion and would have meant I had to deal with them during the torture scene and I could not find a way to fit them in with Artemis/Diana arriving to calm him down.**

**quick survey though I am tempted to have Reyna join the hunt at a later date in the book and I wanted to know your feelings on it Y/N the first to get five votes in the reviews or messages gets it but it wont be for a long time yet if yes.**

**next time the cat is out of the bag and they finally get rewarded.**


	13. the Greatest Hero

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 13

The Greatest Hero

(Artemis)

'Where did he get that sword, Hestia how did he get it you had it last' Zeus demanded hysterically looking at his sister.

'It is not my place to tell, I only know it is with its true master' she replied matter of factly closing her discussion of the matter.

'He said he got it in Tartarus from his grandfather to Octavian' Reyna said bowing to the king of the gods.

'But that is not possible, why would our father give it to my son after he defeated him? Although it would explain something strange that happened at Olympus we were struggling to fight Hippolytus

We simply could not catch the giant when Perseus asked me to trust him and suddenly the giant was moving in slow motion it seemed.' Poseidon said looking at the unconscious boy curiously.

'He has golden pupils, I saw them before' I added curious to know what it meant for the boy in his fathers arms.

'That settles it Apollo wake him up I demand an explanation.' My father shouted only to be met by sword to his throat from the lord of the dead.

'Whatever the story, we will listen to Perseus when he wakes up I his own time, we owe him that much are you forgetting he saved us all this morning' he warned pushing the stygian iron blade further under his brothers chin.

'Very well but discuss we shall, I must know if he is a threat' Zeus growled before Hades relented sheathing his blade.

'We must still deal with the Romans currently stuck outside this fort; they are leaderless at the moment.' Athena added, back to her usual form. The changes it appeared only affected one half of her aspects. As Athena she retained her dark hair and older stern look rather than Minerva's new blond hair and younger look.

'Apollo, Ares go to them and call an assembly, Hermes take the daughter of Bellona and fetch my son and the other two Romans and take them to their fellows and inform them of recent events, I leave it at your discretion Apollo to tell them what became of the augur they probably heard the screams.' Zeus ordered before the four flashed out after changing forms.

'Once they return we will return to Olympus and carry on the ceremony until then and Dionysius once the big house is repaired you will be back here.' He said addressing the rest of us earning a curse from the mentioned god.

The Romans swiftly came to a consensus about cooperation with the Greeks fortunately no campers from either camp had been killed other than the hunters and Octavian who was swiftly forgotten although they did strip Percy of his Praetorship because Octavian was not given a trial not that he would probably care he had only been it for 2 days. Jason was re-elected into his former post fixing the too many Praetor problem.

Once the Romans settled down and went back to the camp after Mars blew a hole in the wall because the gate remained barred the spear remained unmoving as did Perseus other weapons but Riptide which reverted back too a pen in his pocket. The Demigods were ordered to remain away from them for the moment until the Perseus situation was dealt with while we returned to Olympus.

(Percy)

I awoke to find my selfish in what seemed like a hospital bed but where everything normally would be white instead it was made of gold and the glare immediately made me close my eyes to shield them from the shine. I slowly opened them again and saw my father was sitting in a chair apparently eating the hospital ambrosia before noticing the look I was giving him.

'Hello Perseus, I am glad to see you are alright we were worried about you.' he asked.

'I am fine honestly just tired and sad still about Annabeth.' I answered honestly.

'That's good to hear, I hate being in Apollo's temple. There is far too much gold in here' he said to which I nodded in agreement.

'Do you feel well enough to leave? The council wants to talk to you about what happened in Tartarus. We have seen your new weapons and are curious to know how you got them and what you did against Hippolyta.' He asked concerned again.

'Dad, I am the Titan of time' I admitted causing him to spit take the food in his mouth.

'What did you say? It sounded like you said you are a Titan' he choked out.

'When we were down there, we met Kronos and before fading he made me his heir and gave me his scythe' I explained before clicking my fingers summoning the sword to me. 'Read the inscription on the sheath.' I said showing the weapon to him and he began to look more worried.

'But how is this possible how can a demigod become a titan that's not possible and what about the shield and spear'

'Technically I am not a full titan, I can still die although I am immortal or so I was told and as for the weapons they belonged to Hyperion and Krios until I killed them and made them fade, I am also partially invincible due to the Styx although it is intermittent.' I concluded.

'You managed to make two titans fade?'

'Yes but it is more a power of the blade I think, I just wanted to defeat them'

'And how did you get out of there'

'Me and Annabeth met Iapetus the titan, Hades sent him to help us and we rescued the Nemean Lion from Gaia's servants, where is she anyway?'

'She is in the throne room under guard but she seems to be cooperating and is content to lay there and watch and wait for you it appears.'

'That's good I forgot about her after the battle what happened at camp?' I admitted before asking.

'They declared a ceasefire; Jason got your position with the Romans back and at the moment they are making arrangements for the future.'

'That's fine with me, all I did was fight a battle he deserves it.' Truthfully I only accepted it to help the Greeks arrive and look how that turned out so the loss didn't bother me I had other things to deal with that were more important at the moment.

'I didn't think it would now we need to go now if you are able and see the council, you will need to tell them everything, Apollo will know if you are lying. We do not want to give your uncle more reason to see you as a threat, we may even be able to fix your rather unique nature' he finished to which I nodded before swinging my legs of the bed making sure to hold the frame just in case but it was pointless.

'Well then lets get this show on the road' I said turning to the door and following the convenient exit sign on the ceiling. Even on Olympus health and safety strikes. I walked through the streets of Olympus with my father at my side Maelstrom was now strapped to my back like it was originally and my spear had returned to it smaller form in my pocket the shield was on my arm earning me many strange looks from the Denizens of Olympus. Although they were probably not as strange as the looks the Romans were giving to the absence of them in their fort.

Finally we arrived at the council chamber, I had good and bad memories of this place mostly bad with gods threatening to kill me for some reason or another and I had defeated Kronos in here. I had also seen me and my friends rewarded for our efforts even if it felt bittersweet now as the cost had been so much and now we were back again for the same reason. My father left my side and walked to his throne growing with every step until he was at his godly size alongside the others.

'Now that Perseus is here we may begin' Zeus began only to notice my armed state. 'Why is he armed and how did he get them back?' he demanded of his brother.

'Peace brother let him explain in time and you will realize' my father calmly stated.

'We will deal with Perseus after the others it is only right that gets rewarded last after all he did save us' Zeus said grumbling the last words.

'Again' several muttered around the room.

'Let us begin, Jason Grace son of Jupiter Praetor of Rome step forward' the king of the gods called out shifting aspect.

'you are offered minor godhood do you accept it, to serve at my side for ever? He called out only for the boy in question to look back at Piper worryingly. This pleased me he had learned from our argument on the Argo II

'Do not worry about your friends they will also be offered the same' Hera stated surprising me that she had been forgiven already.

Piper simply nodded towards him and he turned back.

'Very well I Jason Grace accept your generous offer' he stated followed by a flash of light behind him as the three fates arrived back in there old lady form.

The assembled Olympians began to glow with power which seemed directed at the boy in the centre of the room, I averted my eyes out of instinct, I was not aware if I could see a gods true form even now whatever I was in my hybrid state. Finally the glow faded revealing the unconscious minor god on the floor who Apollo summoned a stretcher for which raised him off the floor.

Over the next hour each of the others was offered the same choice to which they accepted followed by the fates naming of their domains once they woke up. When Hazel was made a goddess and woke up Pluto leapt off his throne and grabbed the girl in a hug, saying he had waited months to do that ever since he learned of her resurrection earning a smile from the black girl despite their rocky history as she went to stand alongside the already awake son of Mars.

There domains were as follows:

Jason Grace minor god of storms and Heroes

Piper McLean minor goddess of beauty and compassion as well as Heroes

Leo Valdez minor god of fire and machinery and Heroes

Nico Di Angelo minor god of the honorably fallen and king of ghosts, Lieutenant of Hades and god of Heroes

Hazel Levesque goddess of wealth and self-sacrifice as well as Heroes

Frank Zhang minor god of Transformation and honor god of Heroes.

Their domains were selected as both camps due to the shared domain governing Heroes and demigods although Nico would have a small palace near his fathers in the Underworld which he was glad about as it meant he could avoid Persephone now while he was there. Which left me.

'Perseus Jackson, before we reward you there are something's we need to know the facts on that happened recently why don't you begin on when you entered Tartarus up to your actions in the fall of Gaia.' Zeus explained and I began.

Predictably as soon as I mentioned Kronos, Zeus blew up immediately but he was told to shut up and listen and listen by my father as I explained the titans help and gifts to me and Annabeth and his fading before our dip in the Styx. Athena gasped when she heard he conditions placed on Annabeth and me to receive the blessing of the river which in hindsight made sense knowing she was affected by Arachne's oath before. This did not stop the goddess of Wisdom from promising to hunt the spider queen down if she ever resurfaced. I continued to relay our meeting with the friendly titan before our battle with the not so friendly duo and their army and how I acquired my new equipment and we gained the companionship of the lioness currently laying curled up in the corner under the guard of a large man with a club that I guessed was Heracles who I wanted to punch for being a dick on our journey and more personally to Zoe when he took Riptide and left her.

I concluded with the escape from Tartarus and sealing the doors, asking Lord Hades to get Iapetus out when he could. I left out my attacking of Hedge because honestly they would not care and Dionysius was asleep anyway. The air battle and the crash of the ship which Ares laughed at as I explained my position in the Lions mouth as we landed. Before my actions against the giants backed up by the gods I helped before my colossus climb of Gaia. I explained how I got trapped inside her when she faded and her body became stone and my rage and frustration summoned an earthquake inside my rock tomb.

'the boy is a threat to Olympus, he is a titan and has the power to kill others and even a Primordial if he turns on us he could kill us all' Zeus shouted once I was finished leaping out of his throne only to be restrained by a trident as two of its prongs landed either side of his neck before burying itself in the throne.

'If Perseus was a threat would he have defeated our enemies, would he have stopped the mad Augur and avenged Artemis's Hunters. Were he not on our side Gaia would have crushed us all, this is a rewards ceremony not a trial what is done is done. All Perseus must do is swear an oath to never betray Olympus and the problem is solved you know he is bound to the Styx more deeply than anyone' Poseidon shouted at his younger brother who remained pale from the trident at his neck before he nodded and the trident was withdrawn.

'Does anyone else have anything else to ask on the matter' Poseidon said looking around the room.

'Yes, you said you found the Nemean Lion cub yet that is very clearly an adult fully grown what happened' Athena asked curiously.

'I have some degree of control over time now and I am able to manipulate Nemea's age to make her smaller if necessary but she also changes maturity. While her adult form as you can see is compliant her cub form is playful and destructive but also afraid of most things. I am also able to reverse time at a location say to repair damage done or speed myself up and slow others down but that is far too tiring to maintain for long, I have not exactly had much time forgive the pun to practice' I answered the goddess to which she seemed convinced.

'Very well now he has finished before we reward him, I want him to swear an oath to protect Olympus and never attack us' Zeus stated.

'I, Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Titan of Time, Slayer of Kronos, Hyperion and Krios. Bane of Gaia swear to never attack Olympus and to defend it if necessary from threats. I swear on the river Styx lest she claim my soul.' Thunder boomed overhead. 'There happy now?' I finished causing some of the gods to exhale sharply and the minor gods to sweat drop at my attitude in front of the gods, most of the 6 minors only just met the rest of the Olympians.

'Very well, now Perseus Jackson for repeated actions to save this council you are offered the position as a Major god not one of the Olympians but nevertheless you will serve as your fathers lieutenant and commander of our armies alongside your brother General Tyson.'

'Perseus Jackson can not become a god!' the three fates shouted at once.

'What do you mean? I will not let him refuse this again!' the king of the gods cried indignantly.

'It is not a matter of wont but can not. He is now more titan than mortal or god. When you grant an mortal godhood you purge the mortal side and replace it with Ichor but in his case the Ichor would see the dominant side as Titan and purge the rest. Over time the titan aspect of his essence will grow while the mortal side shall decrease, his godly side is protected for now but if you go through with this he shall lose his connection to the sea and the gods' they explained.

'The choice is yours Perseus' Artemis said

'I will stay as I am, I am already partly immortal and I have several armies that can attest for how easily I fall in battle' I explained causing a frown to appear on my fathers head but also a smile at my wisecracking.

'Very well then but you must still be rewarded for your service, ask a boon of the council and we will see it done we swear on the Styx before you ask' the god king said surprising me perhaps he was learning to trust me.

'Anything I want?'

'We all know it will be something that is for the benefit of Olympus in the long run, you are too selfless to reward yourself' Artemis stated and I had to agree, what use did I have for weapons or riches or fame. I had more than enough of two of those without trying.

'I want you to make Hades and Hestia Olympians again, you are to free the titans who were not involved in the last war as long as they swear to not betray you and let them rebuild Orthrys. I will travel there and supervise them as only they can help me control my new powers.' I concluded causing uproar.

'You demand too much, the release of the titans clearly your new nature is affecting you' Zeus shouted again.

'I may be a titan now due to **your** father or are you forgetting of the council members in here 6 are the children of titans alongside Hades and Hestia. The only difference between gods and titans is perspective and prejudice. If they swear loyalty what is the issue, if they don't leave them in their prisons. No harm no foul' I explained.

'very well we shall vote on the matter but I have no issues with the first point, welcome back brother and sister' he said before clapping his hands and two thrones rose out of the ground on either end of the council lines. Hades was the same as his in the underworld black with fused bones and gems while Hestia's was a made of wood that seemed to blaze comfortably like a log fire causing Aphrodite to shriek as it threatened to burn part of her long flowing dress that fell near it.

'now then we shall decide on the titan matter and Perseus's training. All that are for raise a hand and someone wake up Dionysius this is too important for my son to miss. He was woken by two arrows that instantly thudded next to his head from both twin archers.

'Did we make Perry a god yet' he asked confused earning another arrow above his head.

'No idiot we are discussing releasing the peaceful titans' Athena stated unable to believe she was related to the idiot.

'It does not matter all that are in favor raise your hands'

The hands of Apollo and Artemis were swiftly followed by Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Athena, Hera, Hephaestus and Ares surprisingly.

'9-5 the council had decided although we will be keeping an eye on them and you Perseus we expect regular updates on both, you shall return here once a year on the solstice and tell us of their actions. If we don't like them we may be forced to crack down also they are to limit the number of demi-Titan child they have as they are not bound to their parent's oaths.' I nodded in agreement it was fair.

'Now then is there anything else to discuss while we are here?'

'Only that the hunters will remain at camp for the time being until they are healed and we can start recruiting again, this war has cost us heavily although I will need a new cabin, the old one will serve as a memorial to those lost. Athena if you get a chance could you design something worthy' Artemis added and I had to agree it would be sacrilegious to rebuild on their graves.

'Very well minor gods return to camp and inform them of the changes but no one is to tell them about Perseus for the moment, tell them he is traveling or something believable you too daughter tell your hunters the same until we know how this turns out.' He added before flashing out followed by most of the others and the fates, leaving me with Hades, Hestia, Athena, my father and Artemis. As well as the figure of Heracles in the corner next to my pet.

Hades was the first to approach and simply shook my hand for restoring his throne and status as it meant he could come to Olympus whenever he wanted and get away from Charon's demands for a pay rise he also whispered it was worth seeing the look on his brother's face during my story and explanation.

Hestia simply smiled and pulled me into a hug and said she knew her father had turned good before his death and that now she would be able to talk to her mother whenever she wanted.

Artemis simply said there was hope for me yet and thanked me for releasing Leto and on behalf of Apollo who had forgotten she was included amongst the other titans. She also promised to tell Thalia what happened to Annabeth and that I was traveling to get over the loss, too which I was thankful. I was planning a visit to camp but I was not going to enter there was something I wanted to try.

My father simply explained that he was glad I was alright although he was sad I couldn't become a god and rule alongside him. Although he did expect me to visit sometimes when I got a chance and to watch out for Oceanus as he was still out there somewhere and would not be bound by any oath.

That left me with the goddess of wisdom.

'Perseus I am sorry for the trouble I caused you over the years, I was selfish to impose my hatred for your father onto my daughter and you. I am sorry she had to die to make me lose my hatred of the Romans but I am glad that a part of her will always be with me finally I feel whole again although there remains a hole in my heart where she was as I am sure you understand. Now I have a gift from her to you that she hopes will protect you.' She finished before changing into Anna Minerva the contrast in looks surprising me at how much she resembled an older Annabeth. The Roman goddess reached behind her back and drew forth Annabeth's hunting knives Chasing Wisdom and presented them to me. 'These come with a message from her. She says that although she will always love you, it is not possible for you to be reunited and that she loves you enough to expect you to move on.' She finished sincerely, I knew it was true but it would take time for it to happen.

I reached forward and took the weapons, I concentrated on the blades and willed them into a smaller form and watched as they formed two matching throwing knives as well that I strapped to the inside of my forearms.

'Thank you Lady Minerva for the gifts and the message and tell her I love her but may one day do as she commands' I stated.

'I would expect nothing less and there is no need to call me Lady. You should have been a god as well were it not for fate and instead you are a titan lord we are equal. I look forward to our meeting next and hearing what changes affect you and how the titans react' and with that she flashed away.

I walked towards the two figures in the corner past the Ophiotaurus who was happily swimming in his bubble before reaching the man standing leaning on his club. 'You can leave now were leaving' I told the minor god who straightened up and looked down at me.

Now I am 6'2'' but he was easily 7 feet tall and much more muscled.

'Why should I do as you ask, I am the greatest Hero ever, I am a god and you can still die.' He said threateningly raising the club.

'your right I am only a lowly titan who has beaten everything you did except fetch the groceries from a tree and steal a belt, you know what I'll get an apple when I go to Orthrys and ladies fashion accessories don't suit me. Now get away from my pet before I send you home to your wife/sister in pieces.' I replied with my own threat and watched his body turn red with rage.

'Watch what you say boy!'

'What's the matter bored of hanging out between the pillars because Hebe wants to invite other men over and you cramp her style' I finished just in time to avoid a sideswipe but simply laughed and froze time for the minor god as I proceeded to beat seventeen shades of crap out of him before whacking him over the head with my shield knocking him out as I returned time.

'That was for Zoe you piece of shit, Come on Nemea let's go' I stated before we left together first stop Camp Half-blood Hill.

* * *

AN. Well the votes are in and I will put Reyna in the hunt at some point. I made the others minor gods because immortal campers is so boring it is like they have nothing else to do in life but sit at camp at least this way they have other duties to do in there time. I hope you like the rest of the meeting but I am not as good with dialogue as I am with action sorry and that is why I simplified a lot of the explanations and reactions.

AN2. to answer the review of Everlasting. No this story is not prewritten I wish it was because that would get rid of the insomnia it has given me as I am up till 4 in the morning thinking or writing it. this is my first story I have written as you can tell from the first 2 chapters they are a little rough, although I will rewrite them at some point. and lastly up until last Thursday I didn't even have a future plot written out I was making I up as I went along all I had was a target of killing annabeth off in a cool as possible manner before the Pertemis kicks off I simply get ideas and roll with them (rule of cool). the acquiring equipment thing was a result of my compulsiveness to collect crap on computer games and seemed like a cool character trait although I limit it to titans only.


	14. The Calm before the Storm

**All Rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 14

The Calm before the Storm

(Percy)

I walked the streets of Olympus Nemea at my side causing the residents to give looks of fear and awe at the fearsome monster beside me. However I realized a problem as I reached the elevator back to the EmpireStateBuilding how was I to fit a 3 ton lioness inside, I was pretty sure she exceeded the weight capacity as well the size and unfortunately there was not a cargo elevator which meant to ask a god or make her smaller.

As much as I wanted to ask Hermes to bring her down for me, I wanted to get out without drawing the attention of the fact I just beat up his half brother. Instead I focused my attention on the golden lion and reached for the threads of time in my head and slowly rolled them backwards. Whereas before I was always accompanied by a flash of light and her new form would be revealed now I could see through the light and watch her form shrink until she was roughly the size of an actual lioness. We stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby.

As we crossed the lobby I saw the security guard pale at the sight, most mortals must have saw something normal like a guide dog or something but he obviously could see through the mist as he leapt completely over his chair and hid behind his desk the book in his hands thrown into the sky where it landed by me, it had a black and grey cover and the title was something like '50 shades of something' I simply smirked and walked out, I never liked him anyway.

Now I could have gone to my mum and Paul's first after all it was only a few blocks away but I was planning on coming back this way before I went west towards San Francisco. Therefore I had to go to camp first before coming back hopefully with a method of transport to get there on, as much as me and Zeus now mutually tolerated each other I still didn't feel like riding an Airplane again and I didn't know if I could do that flash teleport as a titan.

As I walked down the sidewalk I looked for a free bit of Pavement before casting a drachma into the street and summoning the Gray sisters's chariot/taxi. I watched as the surrounding tarmac began to melt before the gaseous smoky taxi emerged startling Nemea who hissed at it, I simply rubbed her head reassuringly to calm her.

An old crone poked her head out of the passenger window and looked at the pair of us. I saw that she had the tooth and the eye which must have felt like Christmas to the aged sister.

'Two to Camp Half-Blood and I am aware it is outside the service area before you say it, and yes this is a monster but if you don't let her aboard I will let her eat the damned taxi' I merely stated remembering my last journey where we struggled to get them to let Tyson on.

The old woman paled even further before simply nodding and the rear door opened Nemea leapt in and instantly laid down on two of the seat forcing me to be crushed against the passenger side door and I began to reconsider shrinking her further but knowing the journey was not long I bared with it and stuck my shield in the foot well on her side.

The old message from Ganymede sounded before the taxi suddenly launched forward throwing me against the chair. Seriously what use is a chain for a seat belt when you break your spine every time you accelerate in the damn thing?

'Your cat better not leave any fur on the seats we just had this cleaned, otherwise your getting the bill' All three said at once turning towards me, which meant no one was watching the road and despite two of them lacked an eye making the gesture pointless.

'Ok sure no mess now can you keep an eye on the road now' I said as we accelerated towards a Semi trailer. The sisters simply nodded before weaving between the wheels of the rig and the trailer and we raced over the BrooklynBridge.

As per usual they began to argue over the drachma and who could bite it as the middle sister had the coin and the left hand one had the tooth and they began to fight. It was rather one sided as the one on the left had the eye as well and was able to see what she hit until her sister thrashed out in pain and punched her in the jaw knocking the tooth out and sending it flying toward the still open window. I simply waited for it to go out before freezing it and the taxi in time and rolled down my window and grabbed it out of the air.

'Now look what you have done Wasp that was the last one we had now no one can bite the coins' the one on the left screamed.

'No Tempest it is your fault for having the window open' the driver moaned back who must be Anger.

'Sisters I have your tooth here, so stop fighting, you know the score information for it back again' I stated waving it in front of Tempest the eye widening.

'How did you get that without moving you are not that fast demigod?' she asked flabbergasted.

'First I am not simply a demigod, I am the titan of time meaning I don't have to be fast if everything else is not moving in relation to me and second tell me something I must know'

'That is not possible, Kronos has faded how can you assume his mantle?' Anger asked.

'He made me his replacement how else, now tell me'

'The hunter of the sky holds the key to your completion' Tempest said making no sense now but sure to in the future perhaps.

'We have fulfilled our end now give back the tooth' Anger asked and I handed it to Wasp who pushed it into her horrible mouth before clamping her jaw on the coin in her hands.

'Just who is the huntress of the skies?' I asked confused, I had only ever heard of Artemis as called the huntress.

'That is for you to find out titan, now we are here and you us the additional charges' Tempest said turning and holding her hand out for additional payment which I reluctantly did so before the door opened and I was pushed out by the golden lioness who leapt out after me before stretching. As soon as her tail cleared the door it slammed shut before the car took off back towards New York and Manhattan.

'Now then Girl lets do what we came here to do' I said before we began the climb back up the hill.

I looked down on the valley from one of the forts guard towers, the fort itself had been abandoned by the Romans who were down at camp meeting their Greek counterparts and looked to be staying with their siblings for the night if the lack of sleeping bags was any hint. This was all very well and good for me as I wanted no witnesses to what I was gonna do next.

I climbed down the tower and walked towards the middle of the camp avoiding looking at the point I tortured Octavian. When I was ready I once again focused on the thread of time around me and began to reverse it back three weeks I watched as the camp disassembled itself and the materials joining back together and forming the familiar structure of the big house finally the blue garbled roof was repaired and it was as good as new after all I wouldn't want Dionysius to miss his duties while it was repaired, I thought with a smile after all he voted against my proposition and sat asleep through my tale.

The action cost me a lot of energy and I quickly left the now outline of a fort on the ground, I could do nothing about the dead plants but the Golden fleece should heal that quick time anyway. I made my way to the edge of the woods with Nemea before I asked her to wait while I fetched some things to which she nodded and simply curled into a ball.

I snuck into camp careful to avoid any campers even if I had to freeze them for a second but most were now focused on the rebuilt mansion house looking down at them and were whispering the gods had repaired it. I couldn't help but smile as if the gods would do something that mundane. I avoided the hunters as well who were all sitting in a group eyeing the Romans up as if plotting revenge but hampered by there injuries and by the goddess I could sense with them. I wanted to say hello to Thalia but knew that now was not the time perhaps when everything was sorted out in a few months maybe.

My first stop was my fathers cabin where I packed my things up, careful to take all the pictures of me and Annabeth with me. I left the Minotaur horn mounted to the wall as a reminder of what I had been, I watched the salt water spring in the corner and was tempted to send a message to Tyson but he was probably with Ella still maybe at the Roman camp still or in Atlantis perhaps. Once everything was packed I headed to the stables.

Now the inside of the stables is annoying for me as I can hear the dozen pegasi having a shouting contest with one another about who is the fastest and the best looking and were busy taking the piss out of the new guy Scipio because his nickname was Skippy something Guido and Porkpie found hilarious. All went silent when I entered and walked past them towards Blackjack's stable.

'Guys give Scipio a break how many Giants have you fought' I asked them and they went silent before becoming excited and demanding information from the Latin Horse. I saw at the far end of the room was another stable but this one was closed and bolted and I knew Arion would be in there most likely as none but Hazel and myself could get near him without losing a limb. I wanted to avoid that horse as his constant swearing gave me a headache.

Finally I reached my Pegasus's stable and procured some apples from a crate by Guido's stable and offered it to the black Pegasus.

'Hey Boss where have you been for the last few months, no one here gets me donuts' he whined grabbing the apple from my open hand.

'Oh you know kidnapped by a goddess, lost my memories, fought a war, lost Annabeth, and became a pseudo Titan. You know the usual although it is sad to see you got no donuts maybe you should sign a petition' I joked back at the Pegasus although the mention of Annabeth was still hard to bear.

'Well I hope you left some for me, it is so boring here except the new guy said he came with Romans is that true?'

'Yeah their alright and what do you think of your new stablemate' I asked gesturing towards the locked room

'What you mean Horsible Lector in there, he tried to take a bite out of Porkpie when he asked his name, the guy is a whack job and I hear he eats only solid gold.' He exclaimed making me laugh at the name Arion had gained.

'Yeah he is a special one, although I will tell you a secret. He is scared of flying and made the others swear not to tell your father or any of you but unfortunately for him I wasn't there. We had to strap him down and throw him off a flying boat' I finished sinking into hysterics at the memory not mentioning the crash though. All of the Pegasi suddenly started laughing at the horse god when the stable suddenly opened and Hazel appeared with the aforementioned horse by the reins before looking at me and the Pegasi some of whom were rolling on the floor laughing not that she knew that not able to speak horse but Arion did as he began to piece things together.

'Percy what are you doing here?' the goddess asked which still seemed strange a actual teenage god not one with the appearance of one although that was the pot calling the kettle black from me.

'Just saying hello to an old friend and seeing if he wants to come with me' I told her before turning back to the Pegasus. 'Well how about it then Blackjack fancy an adventure.'

'You bet boss this place is small, uncomfortable and full of cry babies who don't like flying' the horse snickered looking at the other horse who began to tremble with rage, Hazel was barely able to control him at this point.

'I think it was time we left now before Arion tramples us all, guys what was said does not leave this room and your father certainly must not find out at any cost' I said turning to the others who were paying attention to me and the crossed fingers I was holding away from the other horses view and they all nodded in mock agreement. I knew before the night was out most of the equestrian world would know.

I quickly opened Blackjacks stable and mounted him avoiding Arion's glares at the pair of us as we maintained our smiles before we trotted out and burst into the air. I froze the camp long enough for us to reach the outskirts so no one saw Blackjack leave except the silver eyed goddess I left in real time as it required more energy to freeze a god or other powerful individual. Finally we cantered up alongside the sleeping form of Nemea. I decided against waking her and simply aged her again smaller into a kitten before picking up the ball of fur and remounting Blackjack and holding her in both arms.

'New friend of yours boss, though she don't match the colour scheme' the horse joked before flapping his wings and we rose into the air.

'What do you mean colour scheme' I asked confused.

'Well you got black hair boss, I've got black fur and feathers and that hellhound of yours has got black fur, she is gold and doesn't match' the horse explained and I realized I did not know where the hellhound was last thing I knew she was in New Rome and the Romans had better not of touched my dog. I would message Nico and make sure she was looked after in the underworld when I got to my mums place, at least then she could play with Cerberus and solve the problem of amusing both for a while.

'Anyway where are we going first boss?'

'My mums place land on the roof and then take off and meet me there in the morning, it will be a long day of flying mind you'

'That's fine but remember the finest horses run on doughnuts preferably sugar glazed' the horse hinted before veering around towards the Manhattan skyline

After the Pegasus had left to terrorize central park carriage horses with promises to be back by 9 in the morning as long as the payment was waiting. I climbed down the roof access hole before taking the stairs to my mum's apartment. I knocked on the door to here movement on the other side followed by the chain being drawn back and Paul stood in the doorway as it opened before his eyes widened and he grabbed me in a bear hug.

'Percy, where have you been for the last month no one had heard from you except that one message you sent us, we thought something had happened?' my stepfather explained letting me go and showing me in and I saw my mum sitting on a chair but the more noticeable thing was the lump on her stomach that caused me to freeze in my tracks as I stared.

'Hi Percy it's good to see you again and will you stop staring' I averted my eyes quickly.

'Hi mum are you –'

'Yes Percy, me and Paul are having a baby you are getting a sibling' she explained answering my questions before my brain returned to normal.

'I am happy for the pair of you, you deserve it.' I congratulated. 'Do you know how many weeks?'

'11 we didn't know when we last talked. Anyway how are you and Annabeth?' Once she finished that question my heart suddenly froze and she saw my expression fall into melancholy as I remembered her last moments.

'Oh Percy, I am so sorry what happened'

I began to explain to the pair of them everything that had happened since I was kidnapped through to Gaia's defeat. I left out the details of Annabeth's death and certainly my torture of Octavian there was no way I was letting my pregnant mother find out them details. My parents listened to the entire tale asking questions here and there about things when I finished I was engulfed in a massive hug as she practically leapt out of her chair at me.

'I knew you could do it, if anyone deserves immortality it is you, so what are you going to do now?' she asked.

'I am gonna travel west to San Francisco, I am going to break the news to Annabeth's family before I go deal with the rest of the titans that have been released' as I finished Nemea had strolled into the room from the hallway where I had dropped her when Paul grabbed me. The fall had obviously not woken her as she was yawning while my parents looked on.

'Percy when did you get a cat although it has a lovely looking coat a real nice golden colour' Paul asked the noise gaining the cats attention.

'Mum Paul meet Nemea the Nemean Lioness.' I explained grabbing the cat around the waist and lifting it into my lap.

'I thought you said it was large enough to ride and it defeated a giant, that is a kitten' Paul queried.

'One of my new powers as a titan of time is I can manipulate Nemea and make her younger or older to fit the need. I didn't want to leave her behind and I can't bring a 3 ton golden tank so I made her younger and yes her fur is real indestructible gold.' I finished earning wide eyes from both at the bundle of fur in my lap that was capable of destroying an army.

'I can't wait to see the apartment managers face, if they say we can't have pets in here. First an enormous black dog and now a lion cub and a flying horse on the roof what's next wolves or dragons?' Paul joked.

'I don't know about wolves but I will have a dragon to deal with soon when I get to Orthrys' I explained earning a look of shock.

'You do know I was joking right'

'Sadly I am not Ladon guards the garden of the Hesperides where the palace is located I will need to get past him if I can't fly there on Blackjack'

'Blackjack isn't that the Pegasus that dented my car when you borrowed it?' Paul asked

'Yeah that's him; he is in Central Park at the moment and will be back in the morning to pick me up'

'It is not a problem the insurance paid it out as a result of those problems last summer when Kronos attacked' he said jokingly how could any insurance company claim horse hoof prints were the result of a solar flare or whatever story they believed it was now.

'Any way it is getting late and you have to get up early if you want to buy those donuts for your friend in time' I internally checked the time and realized I had been up for more than 24 hours due to the difference in time zones even if I had been unconscious for 3 hours of it but it had been one hades of a day since I woke up on the ill fated Argo II over Greece since then I had fought 4 battles, 2 of which single handedly and heavily used my powers. I simply nodded to my mother and headed to my room careful to place the cub on the side while I got undressed and ready for bed. Finally I got into the bed and placed the sleeping kitten beside me on the bed so I could keep an eye on it, after there was no way I was having a repeat of Annabeth's cabin in my bedroom.

I thought I would have nightmares about the experiences I had seen today but the truth was. I was so exhausted, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow and I slept in blissful peace.

**AN. Here is the next chapter and as the title suggests the next one should contain a major plot point if anyone can work out who the gray sisters were talking about. Percy will meet the Titan council and receive a challenge. I like to wind up certain characters as you may have noticed as certain characters I take great joy in pissing off ie. Arion, Dionysius, Heracles, Hedge and it was true Percy was not there when Arion made his threat. Until next time.**

**AN2. sorry had a bit of a cock up when I was researching for this story and managed to mess up a characters gender or someone changed the PJwiki before I looked at it. As of now it is Hunter of the sky rather than huntress (sorry speculators)**


	15. The Storm Arrives

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 15

The storm Arrives

(Percy)

I woke up to find Nemea on my chest shredding my shirt but fortunately her claws were harmless against the flesh underneath due to the curse. Quickly throwing the cub off me and onto the floor where she hissed angrily. I simply ignored her as I checked the clock and saw I had an hour and a half to meet the horse so I decided to stay awake and sort my affairs out. I quickly showered and dressed before searching for any items I would need with me while I was gone, short of a few drachma's there was very little of use in my mums apartment. Sure there were a few spare weapons in a cupboard and under my bed but they were basic celestial bronze and paled compared to my new arsenal and would provide unneeded weight to the journey. I removed the pictures of myself and Annabeth from my pack and reverently placed them inside my desk except the framed one of the pair of us when we went on our first date to the beach which I left on the side.

Checking the time I quickly raced down to the nearest mini-mart and brought 2 boxes of sugar glazed Krispy Kremes and some Oreos for me earning a confused look from the cashier at what a kid like me could want with enough doughnuts to kill half a dozen cops at 8 in the morning.

Quickly making my way back to my mums place, I found them in the kitchen scraping leftovers from a two day old roast chicken into a bowl while Nemea demolished the contents bone and all.

'When was the last time you fed her' my mum asked appraising the mess.

'Well Annabeth fed her on the Argo the night before last I think' I thought back to that last night together regretfully.

'No wonder she was in such a bad mood when you left, we could here her scratching through the door' she said pointing at my room and the long gouges in the solid wood. 'I would take it out of your allowance if you still needed one but that doesn't seem likely now does it?' she stated and I had to agree, I would have little need for mortal money soon other than to buy random things. However the door was not a problem as I simply concentrated on it and retconned the damage to it.

'There you go mum, what scratches?' I simply said looking back at her.

'So that is your time power thing, it makes your eyes glow golden as well as the pupils' she said while Paul looked at the door in amazement.

'So Percy planning on becoming diabetic or are they all for Blackjack?' she asked looking at the donuts.

'We have a 3000 mile journey; I think he may need them before we get there because I am not carrying him to the golden gate when he complains of low energy. Last time I didn't feed him he barely made DC without collapsing.' I joked remembering him landing in the mall.

'So Percy try to keep safe just this once at least and keep in contact, you know we don't like worrying about if you are alive or dead or missing for months on end. Just give us a call either normally or Iris.' She said worried and grabbing me.

'I will and I will try and get back for when the baby is born I want to meet my little brother or sister. It will be nice to meet the normal one and who doesn't want to kill me like most of the other ones on dad's side' I said jokingly hugging back.

Paul simply shook my hand before stroking Nemea's back causing her to arch her back and nuzzle his hand affectionately.

'Good luck with the titans, your probably gonna need it if you have to keep them in line' he said letting go of the cub who jumped onto the stack of boxes now in my hands almost causing them to fall.

'Don't remind me and now I have to put up with Atlas's moaning for a while about the weight, hopefully his dad might shut him up now were friends if Hades got him back out already.' I said walking into the passageway while they stayed in the doorway.

'If you need to contact me call Chiron and he will relay it to me somehow, he probably knows about me anyway so it should not be a problem' I said and they simply nodded my mum had often been in contact with the old centaur on my disappearances.

I began to walk away before turning. 'Bye mum bye Paul hope you stay well'.

'You too Percy and good luck' and with that they were gone and I began the climb up the stairs.

'Yo boss you got the good stuff for me' Blackjack said excitedly nuzzling the boxes in my arms almost throwing Nemea off who responded with taking a swipe at the Pegasus narrowly missing with her short paws.

'Yeah but next time may I suggest waiting a second before you lose an eye in the process' I said placing my load on the floor. I flipped the cub off the top and handed the first open box to the horse that began to inhale them within seconds not even bothering to chew and I thought how ironic it was for him to question Arion's eating habits. The horse soon finished the first box and began to look at the other suggestively before I relented.

After he was done I rewinded the empty boxes back into my mums place so she could throw them in the trash as I didn't want to leave the rubbish on the roof. Grover would have my head for littering if he found out. I grabbed the cub before mounting Blackjack pack across my back and shield on my arm before we leapt forward and over the edge of the roof. As we plummeted Blackjack eventually opened his wings putting us into a glide before we rose again when he began to flap.

'What the hades was that about, we don't want the mortals to see us remember?' I shouted at the horse.

'I met this mare last night and she wanted to watch me leave but she could not leave the park so I had to drop so she could see us, you have to leave a lasting impression you know' the Pegasus said looking back at me with a wink.

'So this girl you met was it an old acquaintance or someone you picked up for the night' I asked the horse suggestively.

'As my dad says share the love around.'

'Your dad is worse than Apollo seriously'

'Yeah but he loves you at the moment, Guido found him last night circling Olympus and told him that secret you told us. I could here the laughing from the park and had to check it out.' He explained causing me to pale, that was another god that hated me and now I had to see which of the surviving titans did too.

'Let's avoid campJupiter for a few months then just in case he is there'

'Sounds like a plan I don't want to be cannibalized' he finished and we carried on in silence.

The states flew by beneath us as we traveled, occasionally we would stop so I could stretch my legs or other compulsory habits and by lunchtime we were already over South Dakota. Arion may be the fastest but at least the speed of a Pegasus doesn't make you want to hurl up and is far more comfortable without the constant shifts in position due to terrain as long as you steered clear of the wings you were fine.

As we traveled I explained everything that had happened in detail more so than my stable side debrief from yesterday and the horse simply looked slack jawed at the things I had done especially my soloing of Gaia which almost made him fall out of the air in disbelief.

Eventually around 3pm I could see the Pacific coast rapidly approaching, followed by the urban sprawl of San Francisco, to one side was MountTamalpais and Orthrys and the other was my first stop. The house of Frederick Chase.

The next two hours were one of the worst I had ever experienced as I broke the news to the grieving family. I told them everything that had happened. How she recovered the Parthenos in Rome, Tartarus before telling how she died defending her mother before her incarnation inside the statue and slaying of the giants and how she helped save Olympus even in death. I informed them of how she made into the isles of the Blessed despite only living once as special dispensation and how she was still able to contact Athena and plan architecture from the underworld via her.

Her father listened tearfully throughout the story before embracing me and telling me how proud he was of us and how he had looked forward to calling me son in a few years, which was hard for me to listen too as I had thought it too before this had happened. He was glad she would be forever remembered as a saviour of Olympus even if she was no longer around. After all Heroes live forever even if only in tales. Which as a professor of history I suppose was good to believe after all everyone remembers the heroes of the Trojan War even if most of them died in it.

After two hours I excused myself to leave the couple to break the news to their twins and to grieve in peace not before asking them to contact me if they needed anything, I felt I owed them that. I left the house before traveling to the local park where I had stashed the two mythical creatures in some trees as much as I trusted the mist I was taking no chances around this city and monsters were supposed to be plentiful around here, then again one of them was technically a monster as well.

Finally I remounted Blackjack for my new home the ruined palace of Orthrys.

We arrived at the mountain just as it was becoming evening which was good as it meant the garden of the Hesperides would be accessible for the moment. The bad news was we still had to get past the guardian. Ladon is one monster you cannot help but remember after all he has one hundred coiling serpent heads each of which has a massive plaque problem and horrendous breath. It had been one of those heads that had delivered the fatal venom to his former carer the ex-hesperide turned Lieutenant of Artemis Zoe Nightshade even if the blow from her father killed her before hand.

Before we entered there were somethings I had to take care of. 'Blackjack go hang out somewhere nearby the dragon in there is not something you want to play with, I will send you a message when you should come back, so go as you say spread the love.'

The Pegasus nodded somberly before suddenly becoming excited and started singing Katy Perry's California girls but with girls changed to mares to himself as he ran down the path and burst into the air.

My second port of call was to make Nemea an adult again; I could do with the coming obstacle course not requiring me to hold a fidgeting lion cub in my arms in case I had to fight the enormous dragon off which I wasn't planning on doing if I could avoid it. After I was finished and the enormous Lioness was restored to all her glory I drew my weapons I decided more was better in this scenario and drew both Maelstrom and Riptide in each hand before we walked through the fog barrier and into the garden.

Seriously it must be the greatest garden in the world with every manner of plant known to man and yet you cannot smell anything but dragon. How the Hades do the Hesperides stand it no wonder Zoe wanted to leave. Maybe it was designed as an additional punishment for Atlas but that just seemed cruel if it was true.

Slowly we began to skirt around the outside of the garden careful to keep an eye on the sleeping dragon coiled around the apple tree in the centre so much so I didn't notice the hesperide until I walked into her. Her surprise soon turned into anger as she saw who I was.

'You have some nerve coming back here after what you did to my father' she growled quietly not to awaken the dragon.

'I didn't do anything but come to rescue my friend and Artemis, he tried to kill me and your sister or have you forgotten her?

'She was not my sister; she betrayed us and our father twice. First for a man and then for the Olympians now he is trapped again.'

'That is why I am here, if your father behaves I can have him released from his burden despite what he did to her and his helping of Kronos. I have learned recently that even titans are not above redemption.

'Lies you come to attack him, I have heard whispers of the deaths of Hyperion and Krios, you are here to do the Olympians dirty work and destroy the titans, Ladon wake and destroy the enemies of the titans!' she screamed causing a commotion as the great dragon stirred.

I watched as every head was raised blinking away tiredness in his snakelike eyes, I saw a hundred jaws stretch as if eager to taste my flesh. I watched as they all focused on me before darting forward in one motion like a swarm of tentacles. I was about to start hacking with my blades in self defense when they suddenly froze and began to look uncertain before one slowly approached. The smell off it made me wretch but the dragon head was unbothered as it began to eye me up closer and began to sniff apprehensively before suddenly jolting backwards to the greater mass and they wound their way around the tree again.

'Ladon destroy him' the nymph screamed only to be ignored. 'What is the meaning of this?' she asked confused turning back to me.

'It is rather simple really if you haven't worked it out, you told him to destroy the enemies of the titans correct, then why would he attack a titan?' I explained and watched her eyes widen as understanding hit her, I looked around behind her to see her sisters also there.

'He is the one grandfather told us of, he speaks the truth bring him to the palace' one of the sisters suddenly stated before doing a small bow. Although her words gave me some degree of comfort as it meant Iapetus was back and had warned them of my arrival.

I followed the Senior Hesperide through the rest of the garden past the stationary figure of their father who looked at me silently but I noticed the flexing of the muscles under the weight. He looked ready to say something when a tall figure in armor appeared before our procession causing us to halt.

'Do not mind my son, he has problems with others as I am sure you know Perseus, thank you my dears you may return to the garden' Iapetus said looking at his Atlas with a father knows best face on stopping him. The Hesperides simply bowed before turning around and going back to the gardens. Iapetus motioned for me to follow with a wave of his hand.

'I see you were successful in defeating my bastard brothers and you even killed my mother now that was unexpected Perseus.' The titan said as we walked.

'It was not like she left us much choice after Porphyrion resurrected her, it was her or the world, as much as that makes no sense' I answered not sure what he was getting back.

'Do not be troubled my siblings and I long since turned from the path she chose for herself, only a few believed in her words of safety. We did not trust the giant king.' He answered to my relief. However what is interesting is what happened after, you freed us at your own expense, true we have to swear an oath but that is little compared to our freedoms and for that I thank you.

We came around once last hedge line and I found myself before the black marble walls of the palace of Orthrys. I had been expecting a destroyed ruin after the legion assault not the immaculate structure before me. The massive palace would not have looked out of place on Olympus except the colour, I had seen remnants of the place on my trip through the labyrinth but to see it in its entirety was something else. The great bronze gates were carved with the names of the 12 titan children of Gaia. The cardinal titans at their points and the rest filling in the gaps, Iapetus's was on the left.

'Inside those of us left of the council are gathered, not all are happy you are among our number and not everyone agreed to the terms we were given but you do have supporters here and know whatever they say you are worthy of being a titan' he said before placing his hand against his own name and the doors swung open.

I found myself walking into a room reminiscent of the Olympian council chamber with 12 thrones arranged in an inverted V with the arms toward me as I entered. Of the 12 thrones only 6 were occupied. The seventh would be Iapetus and 3 titans had faded which left 2 unaccounted for one of whom I knew was Oceanus as he was the only other titan I had seen albeit from a distance during the siege of Atlantis.

I waited alongside Nemea as Iapetus walked to his throne and sat down before all eyes focused on me.

'So Kronos has faded and my grandson stands before us in his place, he may be a little young and small for a titan but his deeds speak for themselves' the furthest titaness began and I knew that this was Rhea queen of Orthrys.

'That does not excuse the fact he killed my husband, your brother and Krios while in Tartarus.' Another Titaness spat her eyes trying to bore into me. She was easily the most beautiful in the room and was if my memory served me right in that Hyperion's wife was Theia titaness of splendor.

'Our brother left him no choice, neither did Krios if he had not killed Hyperion I would have after all he did try and kill me, Perseus saved me from his fate' Iapetus defended.

'What has happened is in the past and none no that better than him, it would be a great injustice if we moved to destroy the one who gave us our freedom. Kronos gave his blessing for the boy to become one of us and he was still our king even if he has now faded and I vote we accept his final acts.' Themis the Titaness of Justice ruled and the majority of the council accepted it only Theia abstained but that was fair enough there was little she could do on her own.

'Very well the council is decided all Hail Perseus son of Poseidon Titan of Time, Light and the Constellations' They all chanted at once the last two throwing me off.

'What do you mean Light and Constellations, Time I understand but they were Hyperion and Krios domains why are they mine.' I asked.

'Just like the weapons you now bear, the domains were also given to you on there fading you simply didn't realize. It has always been the same for us, if one titan should beat another in single combat then he shall gain the others domains. However we never actually did it in the past before the Titanomachy as you call it was only one of the Ancient laws. The moment Kronos made you one of us you gained the potential unfortunately for my brothers.' Themis explained completing my ignorance of there matters although it was better than the Olympians eternal arguing over who has it better.

'The matter is what to do with Perseus here? Should we give him a throne after all he has replaced 3 of the former members of this council. Should we make him a titan lord in their place?' The only other male titan in the room Koios asked.

'The council is to decide whether Perseus deserves a place amongst us all in favor raise your hands' Themis asked. Once again all hands but Theia's. I knew I would have to gain her trust at some point because this was annoying already.

'Very well this council is decided Perseus will have a throne among us' Iapetus stated. I watched as three of the thrones glowed before seemingly combining until the only one left was the centre chair beside Rhea that I guessed had been Kronos's.

The new throne was of black marble that seemed to be inbedded with diamonds in the shape of the constellations that glowed with an intense light as if they were actual stars. The sides of the backrest were two enormous golden hourglasses that slowly trickled by with golden sand visible through the glass. The final detail as if emphasizing my heritage was the slowly moving motif of waves flowing around the base. The good thing was it had also shrunk down so I could actually sit on it.

The rest of the council chairs also spread out filling the voids left by the two missing thrones, I was glad for this I didn't like being so close to my grandmother while sitting on what had been her husband/brothers throne.

I slowly walked through past the others thrones before taking a seat, Nemea laying alongside my left hand side. As I sat I felt a greater connection to my domains than before. I could feel the passage of time around me. I could feel the stars overhead shining and annoyingly I suddenly knew the speed of light which made me feel like a nerd.

'Now then now that is settled we may proceed with the meeting. Perseus if you may tell us what the Olympians said of what the policy is between our co-operation we were simply told to swear an oath not to cause problems for them and we would be released and that you would be joining us, what else did they say?' Koios asked from my left.

'You are to limit the number of demi-titan children you have if you choose to have them as they are no bound by your oath.'

'Understandable we have the evidence before us of how much a half-blood can do, so lets say a maximum of five that way it is not too many any for Zeus to complain, I understand the big three as you call them are released from there oath as well, this councils children would be as powerful as theirs most likely. The next point if you please' Themis answered before asking and I had too agree it was not a low number but not enough to be a threat.

'I am to report once a year at the solstice to inform them of our state of affairs here and to inform them of any important news or changes the council decides upon.'

'That is fair we trust you to be honest when you do, but I ask you inform this council of whatever they discuss as well. The path to co-operation is for us to trust each other secrets will only lead to conflict and none of us want that' the last Titaness Phoebe stated from Koios's left hand side.

'Very well I shall Lady Phoebe' I answered having to agree with her as it was fair.

'You need not call anyone here by there titles Perseus, you are a titan lord we are all your equals in rank. We are not Zeus who demands bowing like they are his servants not family.' Rhea answered apparently she regretted that about her son.

'How many of your children the minor titans accepted the proposal for release' I asked the assembled council.

'Most of the surviving ones who have not faded and who are not still bitter such as my son Menoetius and as you may have noticed by the empty thrones Oceanus and Tethys were not offered amnesty for there attack on your father and Atlas has not yet been offered it because until we find an alternative someone must bear the sky.' Iapetus explained. Although I had ill feeling for the titan of endurance outside because of Zoe's death his actions had been before the war actually began technically and so was liable for release.

'My children are with there father in the void' Theia said sadly to which I had to give pity. Selene and Helios had long since faded due to the Romans lack of worship.

'Krios's children are still imprisoned except Astraeus who has gone to find Aeolus, Perses as per usual just wants to destroy and Pallas it seems is happy in Tartarus still with Lady Styx' Koios added.

'Very well then I conclude this counc-' Themis began only to be interrupted when a wind blew into the room before swirling quickly and forming the figure of a large man with multiple bronze wings wielding a bow.

'Lelantos what can we do for you my son?' Koios asked.

The figure simply pointed at me before saying. 'That spawn of the gods murders my uncles and instead of punishment he is rewarded with a throne, where is the justice in that. We have all suffered for millennia in our prisons and we are to forgive so easily. We may have been forced to swear loyalty to Olympus but he no longer is an Olympian in nature is he? He is one of us as you have all decided and so I challenge Perseus son of Poseidon!' he shouted drawing his bow from his shoulder.

'My son you do not want to do this, Perseus was given no choice by your uncles and they chose their fate, reconsider yours' Phoebe begged.

'No mother I must do this and see if this sea scum is worthy.'

'Very well Lelantos Titan of the air and hunters skill challenges Perseus Titan Lord of Time, Light and the constellations to a duel, winner takes all battle is to the death or first to yield.' Rhea stated.

'Perseus if you can do not make my son fade he is a fool, but he is still my son' Koios asked I walked past him and I nodded.

Very soon we were facing each other in between the widest point of the V between the thrones. I had Riptide in one hand and the shield of constellations in the other as we at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, I needed to make friends on the council and I couldn't do that by killing two of the members son which meant Maelstrom was out of the picture for the moment.

Wind slowly curled around the titan's feet before rising causing his clothes to flutter and his wings to flex slightly as he held the bow at the ready. I prepared myself to block the first arrow with the shield. What I wasn't prepared for was the sudden buffet of wind that threw me across the room into a wall and my vision went black.

**AN. As you may be aware from the amended authors note last chapter I made a mistake, I accidently thought Lelantos was female and that led to the Huntress of the Skies bit as you can see it should have been hunter of the skies.**

**Anyway Percy is now officially a titan lord but not everyone is happy.**


	16. The Wings of Change

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 16

The Wings of Change

(Percy)

With great effort I pulled my head out of the wall where it had been lodged. The curse had protected my body but I now had one hell of a headache and that pissed me off more as I looked at the son of Koios who seemed rather pleased with the act. I stood back up before assuming the ready position again this time ready for the air current as well as the arrows should they come.

'Is that all the great Perseus has to offer, how could scum like you have defeated the titans and the giants?' Lelantos gibed feigning confusion.

'My enemies underestimated me' I muttered back as I quickly dropped Riptide and drew my spear.

The titans eyes briefly became worried as the spear formed to its full length in my hand, however they swiftly returned to normal complacency as he notched an arrow. Both of us released at the same time the two weapons passing within inches of another as they returned to the others sender. His arrow arrived first and I struggled to block it with my shield, he simply curled his wings around his body and let the spear glance off the bronze feathers before burying itself point first in the marble flagstoned floor.

Once again we eyed each other, I once again wielding Riptide as I watched the winds begin to build up around the titan again. Suddenly simultaneously he released another arrow before sending the winds out to his side on a bending course toward me from my flanks.

Once again I blocked the arrow only for the conflicting winds to throw me off balance and I felt another arrow piercing my gut and also punching the wind out of me. I staggered before falling to my knees the shield falling from my arm Riptide by my feet as my hands grasped the arrow imbedded in me.

I could here distant laughing as Lelantos celebrated his apparent victory. I began to groan in frustration and pain there was no way I was dying now after everything I had done. Lelantos was correct I was no longer a demigod and he could attack me but there was nothing stopping my father from ripping this place down in revenge if I died and I would not be the cause of another war.

I watched my blood pool around my hands in frustration before I snapped the shaft of at the point of entance and stood up wearily.

'So you choose to die on your feet after all sea scum, well then why don't you come here then so I can end this!' Lelantos lauded before sending another current of air to push me from behind.

I had been waiting for this moment and as it began to push me I thrust my foot through the strap of my shield. Very soon I was ridin the shield like my old skateboard towards the titan with him providing the propulsion. During the short journey across the room I concentrated on him and on my time powers I would need two seconds to do my plan. Two seconds he had to not move. Lelantos simply stood still waiting for me with his open hand out as if ready to receive my neck the other holding an arrow like a knife.

When I was two meters away I acted. I froze the titan before reaching under his arm and grabbing the base of one of his wings before swinging myself around behind him and kicking him square in the back with my shield wrapped foot. The shield made contact at the exact same time as he was restored to normal time. The super powered blow threw us both to the floor me still holding the base of his wing.

I struggled to rise before I grabbed the matching wing on his left. I was now in a position of bending over standing on the titans back both feet through the shield strap, hands grasping the non-bladed base of his wings. Up close I could see that every individual bronze feather was as sharp as blade and I was thankful my first grab had not caught them. As it was I tentatively tugged the titans wings backwards before shouting to the face down figure. 'Yield'

'Never' As soon as he replied I simply jumped down a little on the shield and the multiplication of force crushed him into the floor. The other wings were now flapping furiously trying to hit me but were unable to bend completely backwards.

'Final chance Yield!' this was true I could feel the strength flowing out of the wound in my chest. I had perhaps a minute before I lacked the strength to finish this in my favor.

'No I will die before I sub—' Lelantos never got to finish the statement as soon as he said no I simply grabbed the two wings as hard as possible before jumping and slamming my feet down on the concave side of the shield. There was the sound of ripping swiftly followed by screams as the two wings were ripped out and I fell back off him as he cowered in pain, spasms striking his whole body.

I walked over to the hunched figure, one hand grasping my wound to stem the blood the other now holding Maelstrom as I looked down at him.

'Yield!' I said raising the blade.

'Lelantos stop being a fool and Yield, I will not lose more of my family' Koios shouted while his wife Phoebe looked solemn next to him staring at her son.

Slowly the wounded titan raised his head until he was eyeing the twin metal point of the blade facing him with fear.

'I yield' he said simply before collapsing onto his side. I could now see the front of the titan's robes were a mess of ichor as well no doubt created when he smashed against the hard floor three times most likely causing unintended internal damage.

'By the right of this council I declare Perseus the victor and by right he claims the domains of the fallen' Themis stated as her role as judge. I saw a golden light being given off by Lelantos moving towards me before my severity of my wound struck me and I fainted.

I woke up in intense discomfort, due to the throbbing in my head that had yet to subside. My stomach felt like it was on fire and my back felt like I was lying on a lump. I looked around and saw I was in a small room obviously still in Orthrys judging by the black stone. I was laying on a bed with golden sheets underneath me it seemed. My stomach was bound in bandages. On the opposite side of the room the unconscious form of Lelantos was lying face down in his bed, his remaining wings splayed out to the sides leaving a massive gap where the main pair was missing.

Suddenly I heard movement outside and was surprised to see Apollo walk in wearing a white lab coat like a doctor with his name embroidered on it in gold above the breast.

'Hello cousin glad to see you are awake at last, this was not what I had in mind when I came to visit my mum and meet the grandparents' he joked.

'It was not exactly how I planned it either but at least the other guy had it worse' I joked back despite the pain indicating the opposite bed.

'Yeah uncle Lelantos learned why no one wants to mess with you, although I hear it cost him more than his wings.' I was startled by the revelation that he was Apollo's uncle which meant he was Leto's brother of course and I began to remember the words the council had said before I blacked out.

'What else did it cost him?' I asked confused.

'Well technically from what I have been told he is now a titan without a domain which means he is just a normal immortal but with wings, the missing ones should eventually heal luckily for him but Koios says you now have his domains as well as something else you haven't noticed it seems, I have to admit I like the colour.' He said looking at me intently at my confusion. 'Perce sit up' he suggested.

I slowly struggled to pull myself backwards, as I did so I put my hands down on the golden sheets and yanked backwards. The moment I did I felt excruciating pain flare up on my back and I frantically reached back with my hands to find the source of the problem only to encounter resistance near my spine.

'Apollo is that what I think it is?' I asked with trepidation.

'If you mean the almost a dozen golden wings your now sporting and you just pulled down on causing intense pain to yourself then, yes'

Without a seconds thought I had jumped out of bed and to my feet almost crashing into the god in front of me as my balance seemed off due to the weight on my back. I looked at the floor to see my shadow was contorted and wider than it was tool. I turned my head to my left to see the several magnificent wings spread across the room.

'Here I will save you the hassle' Apollo said simply before summoning a mirror that covered the entire wall.

The figure in front of me was unbelievable to behold as I stood opposite my reflection. The most obvious thing was the five pairs of wings of different sizes that ran the length of my abdomen before fanning out the top pair rising above the sides of my head the bottom alongside my thighs. All were composed of interlocking golden feathers that weighed nowhere near as much as they should have if I was able to stand.

Tentatively I brushed a hand along one of them to find the feathers soft and malleable like a normal feather but when brushed the wrong way they stiffened and felt sharp like Lelantos's. The other noticeable difference was I was easily several inches taller it seemed before I had been 6'2'' which was about even with Apollo's human form now I was almost a head taller than him as I looked down at him.

'cuz I am going to say you look awesome, the wings your height, get a set of armor and you will look badass. There is one more thing you have not noticed that is different. Sit down and undo your bandages.' He suggested confusing me what else could be different?

I did as he asked and unwound them from my stomach careful to avoid my wings that got in the way as I struggled to fold them behind me. When I had finished I looked down at my stomach to find it healed. Confused I looked at the god of healing.

'No look at the bandages' he advised and I did so not noticing anything unexpected at first. Sure they were covered in crimson blood as expected but as I looked harder I noticed something different, bits of the bandage shined slightly in the light. Amongst the general crimson were tiny drops of gold here and there signaling Ichor but then why did I still have mortal elements to it?

'Why have I got ichor in my blood now, I didn't when I fought the Romans and I didn't when I fought him over there why now?'

'I believe it is a result of your unique nature but this is guesswork, I think when you attained my uncles domains the titan percentage of your DNA rose further at the cost of your mortal and the ichor is a product of that increase. Your blood is confused as to your state of body; it is unsure how to react to you. As far as I can tell you are still partially immortal but can be killed as the mortal side of you is still vulnerable. Your new height is also a product of this I think as it tries to give you a titans height but failed' Apollo guessed and his explanation made little sense but I understood I could still die.

'Okay so am I fine now and not prone to dying anytime soon then Doc?'

'Yeah your fine Perce the headache will fade within a few hours, although you will need a new wardrobe I think' Apollo said making me realize he was correct, nothing would fit my taller frame and what the hades was I gonna do about the wings? As if to answer my thoughts Apollo clicked his fingers and I was wearing a white shirt and slacks. I rose from the bed and saw my wings emerged from the back of the shirt from slits in the fabric.

'Don't worry about it, Aphrodite has an entire fashion range designed for the wind gods like Boreas and Co although they only have one pair, she may need to tailor you some.' He suggested watching my hands feel the back of the shirt.

'Oh one thing before I have to go drive the sun as I am running late now, I ain't telling the others about this cuz, I want to see the look on their faces when you come back next year, although you may want to find a way of folding them or tucking them in otherwise doors are gonna be a bitch.'

'I can imagine already, I hated low doors already now I am even taller and wider, this is gonna suck in the mortal world.' I stated at least Orthrys and Olympus were designed for taller beings.

'Anyway got to go, tell my mum I miss her already' and with that he was gone and I made my way to the door.

I walked the corridors of the palace for what seemed like hours as I searched for the throne room. I was hoping to find Iapetus or someone else in the council who could tell me where I was staying. I had slowly got used to the additional weight on my back and I began to gain some control over the wings being able to flex and bend them on my own without using my arms although I still had no idea how to fly. My wingspan it seemed was about twice my height around 15 feet to my 6'11 frame.

Eventually I found myself back in the throne room but this time it was a lot more populated than previously the thrones were filled by the same figures but more than a dozen other figures filled the space inbetween them. I listened in as the council finished explaining what I had told them were the conditions of their release and answered the questions they asked. Before they explained about me and Lelantos explaining the damage and discarded weapons around the room which I hadn't resummoned except Riptide that returned to my pocket. When they finished describing the result I walked in further making my presence known.

The assembled titans before me looked at me with wide eyes as they studied every inch of me. I was still a few feet shorter than most of them but my wingspan easily made me far larger until I folded them behind me. Slowly I made my way through the assembled crowd who remained silent as I made my way to my throne. The throne itself had also changed there was a bend in the back of the seat and it was also higher. I sat to find the bend perfectly accommodated my wings as long as they were spread out to my side. The top pair resting lazily curling over my shoulders while the bottom followed the sides of my legs, the rest simply flowed over the side of the throne folding over one another.

I watched as the assembled crowd looked stunned before they suddenly took a knee to my annoyance.

'All hail, Perseus, Son of Poseidon, Lord of Time, Constellations, Light, Titan of the Air and Hunters' Rhea called out to the minor titans before us.

'That's enough of the bowing already, I am new to this and that makes me feel pompous. I have only been a titan for two weeks at most you have been for millennia.' I explained uncomfortably as they rose to their feet.

I listened in to the rest of the meeting only answering questions as I learned who was who and what they were like, all treated me respectfully it seemed no one wanted to be fool like Lelantos and all knew my reputation as an enemy. After an hour the council finally came to an end and the assembled titans and titaness's went there own ways apart from a few who made there way to their partners thrones and they left together. Eventually only myself, Nemea and a auburn haired titan were left in the room as I retrieved my weapons from the places they had fallen including Lelantos's bow that was by all rights mine even if I could hit the wall I was aiming at with it most likely. When I had finished the titaness looked at me with caring eyes before talking.

'I offer my thanks for my release and for the help you have shown my daughter twice now, once when my cousin imprisoned her and when her hunters were attacked and you brought there killer to justice. Although I see you have been forgotten by the council and no one has shown you your chambers, follow me.' She said and I tried to remember her name.

We walked in silence through the twisted corridors because she said nothing and I tried to remember her name as I looked at the back of her head and her auburn hair that reminded me of someone else before it hit me how had I not realized when she mentioned helping Artemis.

'You must be Leto then, Apollo sends his love before he had to leave and Artemis hopes to see you soon.' I said to the figure in front of me.

'It was about time you remembered my name and thank you for bearing there words, my prison may not have been as bad as the others but any mother misses her children when they are separated, we were only permitted to meet every hundred years or so, I look forward to meeting her again.' She answered effectively ending the conversation.

A minute later we reached my chamber according to Leto, she claimed it had formerly been Kronos's before he and Rhea had married but was now empty. She explained that the decoration was done according to the occupant and I simply had to imagine what I wanted and the room would procure it for me. The Titaness then bid farewell and me and Nemea entered the room.

I scrutinized the size of the room before following Leto's instructions and begin to imagine what I wanted. I imagined walls dividing the space creating individual rooms. I created a swimming pool and fully outfitted gym at the far side of the space. Next I created a bathroom all decorated in sea green tiles. A wide lounge with sofas and a massive HD TV, Games consoles and speakers, just for the shear hell of it I also imagined a golden Lazyboy recliner and was surprised when it actually appeared. The far wall was a large aquarium with sound proof glass filled with all manner of fish, I like being surrounded by fish, I can not stand there constant fornication over me. I created an giant cat for Nemea to stay in, as well as a access point to outside with attached stable for Blackjack.

Finally I imagined my bedroom, compared to the rest of the place it was simple other than the kingsize bed everything else was simply practical, no fancy metals or anything simple oak furniture. It was not as if I had much in the way of things to place in them. My clothes were now all pointless and the rest fit in a backpack. The last thing I placed in there was a weapons rack which I placed my arsenal on in expanded forms. Riptide, Maelstrom, Chasing Wisdom, the bow, the spear and finally my shield and I realized Apollo was right the only thing I lacked was a set of armor and I was done, I would have to ask Tyson about it.

Finally I was done for the moment and I laid on the bed, I had created a hollow in the mattress so my wings curled upwards from my sides and I didn't feel the lump against my back like before. I closed my eyes and hoped the coming time was not as difficult as today.

As I drifted off to sleep, all I could think was his the rest of my life hanging around the rest of the titans in comfort and peace for so long now I had been always under threat from something and now I was safe, maybe it would grow on me.

* * *

**AN. Finally we get to the reason this story is called the titan of the hunt it was a double meaning although Lelantos having the air as a domain was a double whammy. If anyone wants a rough image of percy's wings search google for Gallantmon Crimson mode, I was always a fan of digimon and its fanfics and frankly its wings look awesome I simply made them Imperial gold. Anyway after two weeks this story is already longer than the sea of monsters now why cant rick right that fast : (.**

**Still looking for a beta reader if anyone is offering. Until next time.**


	17. Monotony

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 17

Monotony

(Percy)

After several months eventful months on Orthrys came the monotony of boredom of hanging around a bunch of time old titans who I had nothing in common with as I found out. The only things I had in common with them was fighting and training but even that was limited with how many of them bothered. The only titans who actually did any physical training were myself, Iapetus when he was on Orthrys not in the underworld and Lelantos as well unsurprisingly Atlas once the titan of endurance and strength was released. Now surprisingly to myself I had struck up a semi-amiable relationship with the two after our rocky start.

I had been struggling with my flying, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't control all the wings at once, a pair would always collide with another and I would end up on the floor or in a wall. Much to my surprise when the former titan of the air started to coach me on the finer points of their control despite his still wounded state after watching me dig a trench through the Hesperides garden. There was not much for him to do in the palace either now he had lost his domains which made me feel regretful, he had since apologized for his rashness to me and his parents which was admittedly funny to watch as the 4000 year old titan was scorned like a child.

After a few weeks of this I was now able to fly gracefully and without little effort where before a few minutes of frantic flapping left me exhausted. I could now multi task and now he was healed we began to spar in mid air using blunted weapons, neither of us wanted to be in the state we were in before again. Once I felt competent I offered him a challenge of who was the faster and proposed a race to LA and back to the palace. If I won he had to fly around the palace proclaiming my victory to everyone he met, if he won I offered him the sky domain back as I didn't feel comfortable with it. Sure the wings were nice and offered me another tactic advantage in a fight, I wish I had them during the battle of the skies above Olympus rather than taking potshots with a cannon, but maybe it was my heritage I was a child of the sea not the sky and the domain was not for me I felt. Of course the ex-titan accepted as what did he have to lose other than a little of his broken pride as it was.

Truthfully the statistics spoke on my behalf, I had a higher top speed in a straight line which would have been in my favor over a long distance but he was more agile as he had less bulky frame. However the race was rigged from the start once we set off I disappeared behind a cloud and waited for him to carry on before I simply landed and waited for him to return two hours later sweating and wheezing in exhaustion. I lied and said I got lost and crowned him the winner and a titan again once the council was made aware of the wager. Despite the loss of the domain I retained the wings like he had before and we continued to spar regularly although I retained his other domain and his still unused bow.

The problem of Atlas's burden was unexpectedly resolved one day when I was practicing spear fighting with Iapetus in the gardens when a familiar figure in a suit walked through the mist barrier. The figure took one look at the pair of us before tying to back-pedal back out but was to slow as I flew over his head and cut him off and Iapetus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him onto his ass from where he looked up at the pair of us.

'Hello son, you don't ring you don't write. Your mother and me were worried about you.' Iapetus joked to the figure on the ground as Prometheus slowly regained his wits.

'I just thought I would visit for a while now that we are free after all' the scrawny titan claimed but he was incorrect about one thing the others were free to do as they liked within reason. He wasn't.

'Now Iapetus when I negotiated to have the titans released were the words I used not all titans that were not involved in the war and that swore an oath to not go against the interests of Olympus?' I said feigning ignorance as I looked down at Prometheus who gulped.

'I distinctly remembering your son here turning up in the middle of the battle of Manhattan demanding I surrender to Kronos's forces as we didn't stand a chance, before he did a vanishing act after he lost'

'Those were the conditions which leaves us with a quandary, what do we do with him? We can take him to Olympus and they will send him to Tartarus or we can punish him as members of the council and as he is my son.' Iapetus stated. I knew from conversations with him that Prometheus was his least favourite son out of the four he had with Clymene. The others were simple despite their flaws whereas he was a smug, self-serving asshole that liked to pick the winning side or run away when the going got tough.

'So Prometheus what will it be Tartarus or let me and your father punish you?' the titan paled before simply pointing at us.

'good answer, you see I don't like you but there is one person who hates you more and now were gonna talk to him and offer him a choice which will affect your immediate future now as the titan of forethought after all I am sure you know what I am talking about and what he will say. You may want to stretching.' I told him jokingly and he looked to his father who simply shrugged as I grabbed his neck and dragged him to his feet. Now he was still taller than me by a few inches being one of the smaller titans but he was small framed allowing me to drag him across the gardens to the struggling figure half bent over holding the sky.

'Atlas today is your lucky day, your caring brother here has volunteered himself to take your burden as long as you swear not to plot against Olympus or act against its interests, in exchange you can join the rest of your family in the palace and explore the world. So what will it be?' I asked the titan whose sneer at seeing me soon vanished as he looked at his restrained brother before a smile graced his face.

'I told the others before they should have made you take my burden and look where it got them and now my former enemy comes offering to do just that because you kindly volunteered brother. At long last I can put this burden behind me at the price of an oath. I Atlas son of Iapetus and Clymene titan of Endurance hereby swear on the Styx to never attack Olympus or go against its interests.' As he finished I thrust the figure in my grasp alongside him who stumbled on his feet only to be flattened when Atlas suddenly hit the dirt at his feet and the weight of the sky fell on the nearest available titan, him.

'A suggestion brother lift with the legs, not the back you don't want to pull a muscle this early on it could take centuries to heal.' The freed titan joked to his recently incarcerated brother who was struggling to his feet, we could all see the golden tears in his eyes from the weight on his back but none of us cared really. Hades I held it longer when I was 14 without crying. Atlas found the sight hysterical and keeled over laughing before stopping to rub his back.

'Father, Perseus thank you for freeing me despite our previous transgressions against one another, I regret what happened to my daughter now. For two thousand years I was forced to hear tales of her journeys with the hunt and I remained bitter all I could remember was the day she betrayed me for the son of Zeus. Oath or not if he comes near me he will feel my spear.'

'I wouldn't worry about Heracles last time I saw him, he tried to attack me and left two inches shorter after I hit him over the head. And you are right about Zoe she may have left the garden and joined the hunt but she will always be remembered by those she met in it, even if you dealt the final blow she was dying anyway due to Ladon's venom. Now she is in the stars above us.'

'If only her sisters were as adventurous, they can actually leave the garden once in a while as long as they came back. Seriously millennia of imprisonment and not one back rub was offered' he joked before bending backards with a noticeable snap before straightening out.

Eventually we decided to leave Prometheus to his new job and cries of pain. Iapetus and I resumed our duel while Atlas went in search of a heat pack or 12 inside the palace.

Over the proceeding months since I had established a routine as such with duels against either father or son, we tried both at once but even I was unable to dodge that many spear thrusts at the same time even trying to slow them down was exhausting because of there mass and strength. in doing so I increased my muscle mass and my endurance. Following that I would practice flying and aerial combat with Lelantos. Before eventually retiring to my chamber and taking a long swim. I had initially thought that swimming with wings would be a problem but I found that if I submerged myself they all folded downwards on top of each other facing downwards and remaining dry.

I learned to do the same thing subconsciously as well if I wanted to enter the mortal world by wearing a long black duster jacket over them. I had used Lelantos's name when I ordered a whole range of clothing from one of Aphrodite's catalogues. All were able to hide the evidence of my wings from mortals such as when my mother went into labor around the end of January and I was forced to fly cross country while racing Blackjack who wanted to see his friends at camp half-blood although he was not allowed to talk about me to anyone although I asked him to find out what had been happening in the last 6 months since I left.

I eventually arrived in New York landing on the hospital roof and breaking in through the access point before retconning the damage away with me on the other side. I was forced to duck my head in some doorways as I searched for the maternity ward. Eventually I was forced to ask a nurse half scaring the crap out of a nurse who was on duty with my appearance. I was only seventeen but I was pretty intimidating I suppose 6'11 and heavily muscled from constant fitness wearing a knee length black leather coat and black pants and shoes. I looked like a body building goth. Once she got passed the shock she pointed me in the right direction.

I arrived to find my mum in a bed cradling the figure of a little baby girl with Paul by her side. I ducked inside the doorway gaining there attention as my mum gaped and Paul looked ready to faint at my transformation.

'Hi mum, hi Paul I see congratulations are in order' I said pulling a bunch of flowers out from behind me that I picked up at the shop in my hunt for the room.

'th-Thank you Percy, what happened to you, you are much bigger now and why the jacket?' Paul stuttered.

'Less about me for the moment and more about my baby sister, what's her name' I suggested my story was not one for a public place.

'Andromeda Blofis, we thought we would keep with the theme hopefully your good luck will rub off on her' my mom said weakly evidently she had given birth recently.

'Hopefully only my good luck, we will discuss my current situation when you get out of here' I said cutting off Paul who still looked confused about my changes.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening listening to them as they explained the redecoration of my room in the flat into a crèche for my new sibling who was now asleep in a crib to my side. I would explain some minor stories and happenings such as my new place although I didn't point out the gold ornamentation here and there. We ended up staying the night sleeping in hospital chairs. When people say it is uncomfortable to sleep in a chair they should try it with almost a dozen wings underneath them digging into your spine.

In the morning it was time to check-out with the newborn and go home, Paul offered to give me a lift but I declined saying I would make my own way as it was more practical and not a problem. Plus I wanted to stretch my wings and not be cooped up in the backseat of a Toyota Prius next to a carry cot. So after loading the now crying baby into my now sitting mother's arms and watching them drive off into traffic, I re-ascended the hospitals stairs and flew of the room towards my parent's apartment.

I landed in a deserted alleyway opposite before calmly strolling across the street and going to their place. I was standing facing the window in the lounge when they got back surprising them.

'How did you get back before us, did you catch a taxi?' Paul asked surprised helping my mother to sit on the couch.

'No I made my own way back' I said simply.

'Well unless you grew wings how could you have got passed the traf—' Paul was cut of when my now unfastened jacket began to rise to my sides with no help from my clearly visible hands.

'You may want to sit down Paul before I begin' I suggested to which he complied in shock as I removed the jacket and half unfurling my wings due to the ceiling and the width of the room, I didn't want the sharp feather edges to damage anything.

Both of them looked at me in shock. 'I suppose I should technically introduce my new self. I am now Perseus, Lord of Time, Constellations and Light, titan of the hunt and formerly the air' I finished indicating the wings behind me.

'When you left last year I did not think you would change much clearly this affected you more than I thought, I thought I was the only one who grew in that time' my mum said regaining her senses and tightening her hold on the baby she had nearly dropped.

'I don't exactly have much to do there other than train regularly and attend council meetings. None of my domains are very proactive the main three are simple fundamentals time and light are constants and constellations don't go anywhere, the only active one is the hunt and I am about as stealthy as Atlas or Ares.' I told them of everything that had happened other than my near death by Lelantos and gradually they came to understand what had happened to me physically. Eventually Paul plucked up the courage to approach my left hand set of wings.

'Careful go with the feathers not against the quills are bladed and I am not sure how they will affect a mortal as they are technically imperial gold and should harm you.' Paul listened before careful wiping his hand down the inside of the central wing the sensation ticklish.

'They are clearly metallic but they feel soft and warm like a real feather it's really strange' he said stepping back.

I absentmindedly pulled a stray feather out and handed it to my mother, who carefully took it from me feeling down the spine of the feather. I folded my wings back in before simply sitting on the floor as it was more comfortable than sitting in a normal chair and without the risk of shredding it.

I spent almost a week with them helping them get settled in with the newborn moving furniture and other chores around the place before I was eventually forced to return to Orthrys before I was accused of abandoning my responsibilities as a council member and so I began the long flight home.

The only gods that were aware of my current state were Apollo, Hestia and Nico. Hestia found out when she visited her mother and I was lounging out in the throne room, wings on full display as I sat plucking stray feathers that were askew here and there, I already had a sizeable collection of them in my room along with the one my mom kept as a memento. The goddess simply stared for a while before resuming her conversation with the queen of the titans, she swore no to tell the others what she had learned until after I visited on the solstice.

Few of the gods visited Orthrys or vice-versa only Apollo stopped by regularly to see Leto making me suggest he was a mommy's boy earning me a volley of arrows that struck my wings as I raised them in a cocoon around me. Artemis had visited while I was away at my moms. I was disheartened that my dad never visited but he was still rebuilding Atlantis as far as I was aware if my calls to Tyson were any hint.

The only god I regularly met was Nico when I would occasionally tag along with Iapetus on his visits to the underworld to talk with Hades. While he was there I would visit Nico's new place, the palace was almost a smaller version of his dads. Solid obsidian walls and black marble floors with green flames glowing here and there providing light. The halls were far from empty as souls were constantly coming and going, Nico liked to listen to the stories of fallen heroes and I had several times seen the familiar ghost of Achilles inside. The ghost king it seemed wanted to recreate the siege of Troy at some point on the plains of Asphodel using the actual souls of those who were there, at least he had a hobby went he wasn't at the camps with the others fulfilling that domain they shared.

According to my cousin only Hazel ever volunteered to come down here to visit him or his dad but I had never run into her despite my sometimes extended trips down here. I was semi-thankful for this as wherever she was Arion was not far behind and apparently he was out for my blood now that word had got out. Apparently my half-brother the original Pegasus had taken great delight in the story and then told the hippocampi and every other horse based creature on the planet until he was the laughing stock of the equestrian world for a few months all the while flying just over the his brothers head out of harms way while laughing his head off or so I was told.

Other than planning wars of the dead and listening to stories Nico had taken to his new domain as the official King of Ghosts with open arms and would often introduce me to some fallen hero or another although I was forbidden from meeting anyone I actually knew due to the ancient laws. The only problem was he had to deal with Melinoe occasionally as she was in charge of those ghosts that roamed the earth. He also listened to me as I explained my new situation and about my mum who he knew and offered his congratulations.

The other reason I visited was to visit Mrs. O'Leary who was now living down here with Cerberus. Nico had said she had escaped New Rome after the debacle had started and found herself down here where she had got awfully friendly with the guardian hound. Now there was a litter of various headed puppies playing around the back of Nico's palace. There were currently 6 of them in total; 2 three headed mastiff hellhounds, three two headed alternate ones with a Rottweiler and mastiff head and finally a standard supersize Rottweiler hellhound. All of them were constantly ripping apart the supply of toys provided to them or attacking each other or themselves playfully while my massive pet would corral them together to stop them wandering and ending up in the Lethe.

According to Nico his father already had plans for the pups as guardians to his New Olympus palace that he was having built ready to keep unwanted sales-gods away that came offering discount Ambrosia and Nectar.

I was glad to be honest that she had remained down here, I had enough problems with an overgrown lioness that was constantly hungry, the only thing I had learned how to do with my hunting powers was to summon wild game that I was supposed to hunt but in reality the lion simply ate them practically whole. The giant cat seemed to find great pleasure in taunting Ladon slowly crawling towards the dragon before playfully batting a head or two with a paw before leaping out the way as they all reacted only to be stopped when he distanced himself from the tree. This kept the Hesperides on my case as his trampling would flatten their new flower beds and I would be moaned at about it. The only punishment I could give the lioness was to revert her age but my constant manipulations had had a side effect in that after a while she was able to counteract it as if building up a resistance to the spell.

By the time June had arrived I was so bored it was excruciating. I found myself wishing I could accelerate time for the whole world if not for the massive amount of energy that the act would have required probably killing me. I found myself looking forward to the solstice so much I began planning my entrance half-heartedly. At least when it was over I would be able to do whatever I wanted perhaps hang out with my friends now they were gods.

The one thing I heard from Nico was that the camps were trying something new in that during the summer all training would be carried out at campHalf-blood while afterwards the Romans and year round campers would return to New Rome unless they wanted to stay at camp if they had family nearby. The Greeks had the option of undergoing Legion training and vice-versa although only the Romans could join the cohorts; however the Greeks would be arranged into their own Auxilia when it came to war games but this was still theoretical.

My own training was now more arranged towards keeping my level of skill in each of my weapons, I had briefly attempted to learn archery from Lelantos only to ricochet the arrow of a wall, against one of his wings and finally imbedded in the ground in front of Nemea's nose who kindly responded by pouncing on me and pinning m to the floor by the wings until I summoned a wild boar for her to chase and eat. Lelantos then swiftly took a bow and shot the target I was aiming for dead in the bull's-eye. I could match Atlas and Iapetus in spear fighting despite the difference in height and strength. Finally I could now hit a moving target with a spear while flying in a barrel roll.

The only person who was as miserable and bored as me was Prometheus and that was easy to see what his problem was. I occasionally watched him from the garden me and Atlas asked the Hesperides and Calypso to design to commemorate there sister. The queen of Ogygia was rarely about instead choosing to explore the world I had told her about in my short stay on her island.

The final council meeting before the solstice was a depressing thing as I was forced to listen to some millennia old argument about who was fairest titaness or some such crap when I lost it and simply walked out which had the benefit for the remaining male titans in the room of stopping the argument. Eventually I heard armored footsteps as Iapetus approached me.

'I understand you are frustrated but you must not act so rashly, unfortunately for you, you are a member of the council and have to listen to the others petty arguments. It is simply easier for me and Koios to tune them out as you say after all this time.' He said

'It is not just the council meetings, it is being stuck here no offence, all my life I have spent in either new places and doing new things. But right now here I am for all time and I am bored after a few months, sure training is all very nice and well but for what? What threat is coming? Nothing I have beaten everything already while just a demi-god. I have no care for power or titles they are simply something I collect without meaning, the one person I cared for was killed and now I am all alone surrounded by those who don't understand anything beyond themselves. That's why I like you and Atlas you are both honest and do what you say you will do.' I said ramblingly.

'What you need is a hobby or an active domain one that will require your constant attention; unfortunately there is nothing I or the rest of the council can do for you. Why do you think I go to visit the underworld so often, it clears my head and not just because Hades is an ungracious loser at games and I like to gloat.' He said jokingly but his point about a hobby stuck maybe more than a hobby a job I thought and if the titans were unable to help me perhaps another council could.'

'What if I asked the Olympians for a task or job to do constantly, how would our council react?'

'To be honest we don't have much of a precedent all I can suggest is I don't see a problem if they do as long as you heck back in every so often and attend the major meetings when summoned there is not much they can say.' He advised and I knew he meant it.

'well then I suppose we better go back and see if they found out who won the contest for today, I may not be coming back to hear the next round for a while.' I joked hopingly.

'Unlikely though you will have to come back no matter what and inform us of any decisions they make' Iapetus stated before walking back towards the council chamber, I struggled to keep up with his long strides while I deliberated on his words. Only a few days to go until the solstice after all.

**AN. Sorry about the slight delay I wanted a day off from this. I am aware the quality of this chapter is not the best I just couldn't get it to flow as well as I liked although the good news is the solstice is next chapter which means the pertemis can finally begin. If anyone has any issues with what I have done in the chapter I will read about them and take them into account if you review or send me a message and I may change them depending on consensus. Until next time.**


	18. I Accept a Job Applicant

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 18

I Accept a Job Applicant

(Artemis)

Once again it was time for another annual meeting where nothing would actually be done. As usual the rest of the council was arguing with one another while Dionysius simply slept on his throne, how the god of wine was still one of us was beyond me, my useless half-brother did nothing to help anyone and was certainly of no use in battle. Even his helping to kill Ephialtes and Otis was simply delivering the fatal blow to the incapacitated giants after they were left half-dead by Perseus and Jason.

The new gods of heroes had just been explaining the new arrangements for camp half-blood this summer when a new figure emerged in the doorway.

The figure was clearly male but the interesting thing was his stature, he was almost 7 feet tall and heavily muscled and I almost thought it was that scum Heracles but the most distinguishing difference between the two was the 10 magnificent golden wings that spread out to the mans sides. The figure was also heavily armed. Two throwing knives were strapped to the inside of his left forearm, two swords were strapped to each side of his hip both of different styles, a shield was held on one arm while a golden spear was in the other hand and strangely a bow was slung over a shoulder. Though the weapons seemed familiar or some of them at least, the figures face was hidden by a hood that rose up from the long black coat the figure wore.

'Who dares disturb this council?' my father proclaimed

'I am not disturbing it you asked me to come remember?' the cloaked figure said before casting the hood aside revealing black hair and green and gold eyes which only belonged to Perseus.

'My son what happened to you? You have grown and have wings?' Poseidon asked over his brother's indignation.

'I gained a domain or two and I became slightly more titan afterwards resulting in the difference, Apollo could give you the technical diagnosis.' Perseus said causing all eyes to turn towards my brother who suddenly shrunk in his throne.

'You knew about this?' Zeus demanded.

'Well yeah I helped to patch him up after he nearly died in a duel and his present condition was the result.'

'Perseus who attacked you, I will rip them apart for betraying us.' Poseidon growled.

'Calm down father, we have moved past our differences and are now friends I suppose and technically they did not betray you as I am not of Olympus anymore.' He merely stated closing the issue.

'Very well then Perseus, tell us of what the titans have been up to since there release as requested' my father asked making it sound like an order.

To the councils surprise Perseus nodded before waving a hand and summoning a gold and black throne into the room before sitting in it facing the rest of us. Most of his weapons collapsing into small forms that he placed in various places around his body and in his clothes. Only the bow and shield retained their original forms resting against the side of the throne.

'How dare you summon a throne in my throne room?' Zeus demanded.

'It is a long story and I don't want to stand for it all, have I not done enough to earn a temporary seat in this room?' the boy no man asked.

My father was about to grab his master bolt when a trident slammed into the side of his throne on one side followed by a black sword on the other both framing his head as his brothers looked at him murderously.

'Carry on Perseus, I would love to hear your story.' Hades joked before resummoning his sword as Poseidon did the same leaving my father pale.

The figure in his own throne simply smiled at the two before relaxing and letting his wings droop over the sides of the throne.

'Well then I suppose I should begin with when I left here and traveled to camp.' Perseus began.

We listened to the story as he explained how he had rebuilt the big house at camp using his power, this I had guessed was him after all I was at the camp at the time and had felt an immortals power at work, the act had deeply annoyed my useless brother as it meant he was forced to return immediately rather than wait for the reconstruction.

We then heard about his journey west by Pegasus before his arrival at MountTam and the garden of the Hesperides. I hated that garden it was where I was imprisoned and where Zoe died. I listened as the hesperide summoned the guardian only to be left speechless when it refused to attack him. Ladon attacked everyone but my father, Hera and the caretakers that took care of the gardens. I had to stifle a laugh at his account of the confusion on Zoe's sister's faces as he explained the reasoning behind this after all it was because of them that Ladon had awakened and mortally wounded my ex-lieutenant.

We listened about his meeting with the titan council and his becoming a member. The time domain was unsurprising after all it was obvious but the Light and Constellations were unexpected and I could see my father's frustration building at the power the ex-demigod wielded before he finally lost it after Perseus explained the duel and the outcome.

'What do you mean you have 5 Domains now and the air as well, I will not allow the threat this titan represents stand he should be locked in Tartarus for our safety.' He shouted reaching for the Masterbolt only to be frozen in time as Perseus eyes glowed golden before he was released from the spell.

'I only have 4 domains now if you wait to listen and remember I swore an unbreakable oath to never attack you. Yes I may have gained the air and the hunt off of Lelantos but I did not keep the air, I gave it back to him though I was able to keep the wings as you can seen.' he said half heartedly causing them to rise before letting them fall.

The revelation that I now shared a domain with the man in front of me caused me some annoyance sure I had known there was a titan of hunter's skill that was my uncle. But to see Perseus acquire the domain or a part thereof left me confused. As far as I was aware he was the least stealthy demigod known to the gods generally known for straight up fights and impromptu strategies not to mention his abysmal accuracy with a bow. I found the whole idea of him trying to hunt something highly hilarious when I thought about it. I had to ask him about his powers over our joint domain and was further amused by the fact all he knew how to do was summon wild game which he used to feed his pet Nemean Lioness who I had forgotten about.

Next he explained the opening meetings with the council as well as the release of Atlas and the incarceration of Prometheus beneath the weight of the sky, something that finally made my father smile as his hatred for the titan was widely known and to hear him struggling in pain and bound forever, I knew gave him intense satisfaction. Atlas's release gave me mixed emotions, he had captured me and helped in the part of Zoe's death but he was technically eligible for release as the war had not began at the point at the point he was re-imprisoned as the decision was taken later that day for the conflict to begin.

Perseus continued to explain his training with Father and son as well as my uncle who taught him aerial combat and I had to openly laugh when he explained the archery practice earning a similar guffaw from my brother. Finally he finished by explaining the last few months uneventful nature other than his visits to the underworld to visit his cousin the new god of the honorably fallen and the new cerberi guardians of Hades's Olympus Palace. My father tried to question why he was allowed to visit the underworld but the lord of the dead simply waved him off.

When the others had asked questions about the story and received the answers the council continued as usual albeit with a guest as we listened to one another's grievances, the most depressing had to be Aphrodite's tale of how she broke a nail while escaping one of her husbands traps while sneaking out to see my other dim-wit brother. Ares was the only god I wish actually stayed in their roman form at least Mars was honorable and semi-serious most of the time, Ares was just obnoxious and conceited and easily one of the worst males I had the misfortune of meeting ranking just after Gration and tied with Heracles and Orion.

Finally it was my turn and I was regretting this. I explained how although we were able to gain new recruits into the hunt, are low numbers now had resulted in casualties as monster attacks and accidents had taken a toll. I explained that from the surviving 7 huntresses that survived the augurs strike only 5 now remained combined with the 3 new recruits the hunt was at an all time low. The simple problem was lack of experience amongst the hunters sure they would train constantly but the problem was lack of practical experience amongst them. There were only 2 hunter's now that had been in the hunt for a significant period of time, Phoebe and Atlanta one of my brothers daughters who was the groups medic. The rest including Thalia had only been in the hunt a few years at most, much as I hated to admit it I needed help or the hunt may soon have to stop. Perseus looked relieved when he heard Thalia was still fine which did not surprise me he was one of her few male friends along with the son of Hades as the children of the big three in the last war.

The others listened sympathetically to my tale as I finished although I did downplay the severity a little. The only one who wasn't was Aphrodite but then again we never got on due to our difference on opinions over my oath and I thought she was a slut for being married to Hephaestus while cheating on him openly for the last 3000 years with his brother.

I was waiting until after the ceremony to ask my father in private though, I didn't want Apollo to find out as no doubt he would try and make a haiku about how I needed help and how he was awesome or some such crap seriously how he got poetry is beyond my understanding, sure he is good at music instrumentally but he cant hold a tune to save a life.

Finally after Poseidon had finished explaining the current repairs to his domain and the ongoing search for the two missing titans of the oceans and seas something Perseus promised to look into from the titan's side as well the council was concluded and the members began to flash away back to there palaces or in Aphrodite's case most likely her next date.

Finally only three figures remained in the room me, my father and Perseus who had removed his throne with a clap of his hands before doing as I did and walking towards my father's throne clearly we both wanted to talk to him privately. We both reached him at the same time, I wanted to let him speak first but he waved me forward in front of him with a simple ladies first. Gods damned manners.

'Father I need help the hunt is in serious danger now at this rate it will be gone within a few years at most.' I asked him sounding depressed by the realism of that statement.

'So you need help with recruitment and experience into the group?' he asked getting the basics of my question.

'Yes ever since the end of the last war we have been struggling but he manticore attack last month killed two of my surviving experienced hunters and the rest are mostly fresh recruits by comparison.'

'Why don't you try to recruit from the Romans or the nymphs like you used to before you went on a demigod only choice' he replied simply.

'No I will not have them after what that roman Augur did, I do not trust them and neither do the hunters.'

'Then what do you want from me? I cannot simply summon a dozen volunteers out of the air and give them to you, the only thing I can do is provide you with some protection a guardian perhaps'

'I would volunteer' a voice from behind me added causing both of us to look at Perseus.

'What did you say?' I asked in amazement.

'I came here to ask for a purpose to do a job so to speak, Orthrys is boring and I have nothing in common with the titans other than power all I do is train everyday. I could help you get past your problems and in exchange you help me learn how to handle my hunt domain.' He replied staggering me.

'But you are a male; I will not allow men in the hunt'

'With respect Artemis, I would have assigned Heracles the job of protecting the hunters' my father added the words stuck in my mind either I got my worthless half-brother or the hero of Olympus who I had something in common with at least and who wasn't a complete jerk and was not likely to try and flirt with my hunters at least.

'But what of your other domains do you need to manage them surely you cannot abandon your responsibilities with the titans?'

'None of the main three require attendance or constant monitoring they are perpetual the stars, light and time always exist. The only one I have no idea how to handle is the hunt. Which we share in common, it is two birds with one stone so to speak. Also regarding my gender I swear on the Styx to never betray your trust and flirt with your hunters if you should accept my offer' he was answered by thunder overhead as the oath was recognized.

'Artemis you have a choice yes to Perseus or no and I assign your brother. I am happy either way although this way I can keep an eye on Perseus as well' my father stated offering the ultimatum.

'Very well Perseus I accept your offer but I will not be making this easier for you, I will expect your arrival in Shenandoah national park tonight.' I relented.

'I must return to the titan council first and explain what has happened here before then but I will arrive by the morning also may I bring Nemea she could help defend the hunters if not Atlas would probably look after her.' Perseus explained before asking. I knew from his story that he was unable to flash between locations unfortunately which meant he had to fly to San Francisco and then back again to the east coast which would take at least several hours of flying each way plus however much time he spent with the council and the idea of a nigh indestructible feline protector appealed to me, I had never hunted the monster as it rarely appeared and I was keen to see what it was like, I knew it was highly intelligent as an adult from the way it acted after the last war despite having its original killer guarding it.

'Very well I expect your arrival before 9am do not disappoint me and bring your pet.' The man simply nodded and I flashed out back to our camp.

'Thalia' I called and watched as the black haired lieutenant turned towards me from the small archery range we had built, I noticed that every target had the face of the old Augur plastered to it. Each had at least a dozen arrows imbedded in the eyes and forehead and in Thalia's targets case a lance punched straight through as well where the mouth was. She had really taken the loss hard and had only recently admitted it was not her fault.

'Yes milady how was the meeting' she asked curiously.

'Different to say the least and with an unexpected result.'

'What do you mean did our father promise to help with recruitment'

'No, but we have been assigned a guardian to protect the hunters when I am not able to, he will be here in the morning.'

'Wait you said he, who is it? It better not be who I think he would.'

'No fortunately I was able to convince him that Heracles was not the answer to that problem, I would think Phoebe would try and castrate him if he turned up here, you know how she thought of Zoe.'

'Then who is it then one of the gods of heroes, it better not be Valdez I don't think any of us could take that.' She said becoming frantic and admittedly I didn't like the idea of that either the boy had too much optimism and would definitely have tried to hit on my hunters.

'No I won't tell you, you will find out in the morning. I need you to set up a tent somewhere nearby for them to stay in preferably away from our tents but not to far as to be distant.

'Very well milady I shall see to it at once' the lieutenant replied after I had closed the issue before she whistled to a group of hunters who were playing cards it seemed and they went to erect the new tent about 200 meters away by the river, they probably hoped the noise from the running water would annoy the new guest but truthfully it would probably have the opposite affect on Perseus.

For the rest of the night I answered the girl's questions on the solstice and about the new guardian but without naming him, I also withheld Perseus story from them as they were not aware of Perseus nature as a titan. Thalia still believed he was off exploring and wanting to be left in peace for a while and that was why we had enacted a embargo on him for all demigods to send him Iris messages since he had left only gods and Chiron could message the Titan lord although no one did probably explaining his boredom come to think of it.

It was up to Perseus if he chose to reveal what he was to the hunters, as long as he did his duty I cared not. Although it would be interesting to see if he could hide his wings, seriously they were made of Imperial gold how would he manage to hide that. I explained that he would likely have a monster with him and they should not attack either of them as it would be a one sided fight if either of the two turned against us, Perseus may have sworn an oath but the lioness hadn't and it was unlikely she would react well to a arrow being fired at her. She had after all practically killed Leon the giant on her own.

Finally I sent them all to bed as tomorrow would be a interesting day and I had to monitor the moon chariot that was making its way across the sky on autopilot, the thing could se out on its own but I needed to monitor it at least once a week to make sure I had no issues and to correct the cycle of moon states. Normally I would use my Diana aspect to do this but due to my weakened state reflected in the hunt itself I preferred to keep my aspects together as one and simply do the job properly. As I rode through the sky I found myself strangely looking forward to the son of Poseidons visit.

* * *

AN. Finally this story shall begin properly. thought I would do the entire meeting from Artemis's perspective instead after 2 chapters of pure percy only. also thanks to **Gold Testament** for beta reading this.


	19. My First Day on the Job

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 19

My First Day on the Job

(Percy)

The flight back to Orthrys was uneventful leaving me with several hours to consider what I had just volunteered for. I had happily accepted a job as the guardian of a bunch of ultra-feminists who hated being in the presence of males. Sure I may have been friends with Thalia and had a respectful arrangement with Artemis but the rest of them were unlikely to see me in the same light. The only good news as such was the relative few in number they had in the hunt at the moment which meant I could keep an eye on most of them at the same time.

What I had expected for a task was perhaps helping my father or even training the minor gods in fighting but then again I knew that they would become boring after a while like Orthrys had. Dealing with the same never changing individuals day in and day out. At least the hunters were still generally mortal and as such were prone to shifts of opinion after a while rather than stubborn pride, hopefully after a while they would accept me.

There was one deception I was going to maintain, they were not to find out about my true nature if I could help it. The gods had sworn not to reveal anything of it to the camps or the hunt last year and hopefully they had done so. As far as the hunt would be aware I was merely an immortal demigod with a impressive array of weapons and another pet monster. Sure the wings would be difficult to hide under a trench coat forever but I could manipulate the mist if necessary enough to make even a hunter question the sight if they were seen, power has some advantages.

Finally I arrived at Orthrys and traveled to the palace gate, it was different to when I first arrived, where there were 12 names there were only 10. my name was in place of Krios at the bottom which was good as it meant I could actually reach the thing to place my hand against it and watch it open automatically after recognizing me. Orthrys had the magical equivalent of a palm scanner, Olympus had an asshole in a suit, and I knew which I preferred as I entered.

My first port of call was the council chamber and I was unsurprised to see all the remaining members gathered in there thrones listening to the minor titans. Venturing through the assembled crowd I made my way to my throne stroking Nemea's head who was alongside it before taking my seat without a word. I received a subtle nod from Iapetus but that was it as the others continued to listen to Atlas as he explained how he may have got a mortal pregnant after he was released and went celebrating in the city.

Truthfully I was surprised it had taken this long for the situation to arise, the gods would have had this debate within a week of release. I was unsurprised though to hear it was Atlas though that had brought the issue up, he had never had an issue with mortals as I saw during the quest to free Artemis as long as they were not inept and he had disappeared for a few days after his release saying he wanted to get a proper back rub and had found this amazing place in the city where they did everything you wanted.

There was little the council could do at the moment before the demi-titan was born although we would have to make arrangements of what to do when the child came of age. Apparently this was the first time this had happened, in the past the titans had not seen the ancient humans as anything preferring the company of each other and the various nymphs. So we would have to find a solution like the camps or even permitting them into the camps, I said I would discuss it with the Olympians at the winter solstice which was a few weeks before the baby was due apparently.

Though we did remind the son of Iapetus that there was a limit on the number of children he could have at one time and he didn't have to have them all at once. For a titan who already had 5 daughters at the moment he seemed pretty put down by this, although I suspect he wanted a boy this time after 6 girls.

After that came the usual monotony cases of no real importance before the minor titans left leaving the council. I quickly explained what I had heard at the Olympian council including the petty squabbles before getting to the two important issues the search for our two missing council members who remained hidden under the ocean it seemed and we had no leads like my father and of my application and acceptance as the guardian of the hunt.

Most of the titans listened in shocked silence as I explained my situation to them only Iapetus seemed unsurprised but he already knew. The rest it seemed had never considered how I was feeling on Orthrys as I explained my bored state of training and politics. There was little they could do to stop me though as long as I swore to attend the council meetings when summoned and to inform them of any decisions the Olympians brought to attention while I was with the hunt. After that the council was adjourned and we each went our separate ways with Koios offering me good luck with the hunters sympathetically. I felt bad for him now it was two male titans to five female on the council, Oceanus wherever he was had it easy compared to his brothers.

I entered my chambers and swiftly packed everything I would need while I was gone mostly spare clothes that fit in a pack which left the last item to bring the three ton feline currently curled up in her supersized bed asleep. Deciding against waking her I used my power over time to shrink her to an extremely small kitten before she too went in the pack with barely a mew. She may have been able to resist it when she was conscious and mature but by making her a newborn cub she was helpless to resist although she would likely be mad when I changed her back.

Finally checking I had everything I slung the pack over my back so it was between my wings and holding the bow and shield I walked out of the palace before jumping into the air where I found Blackjack waiting for me alongside Lelantos.

'Hey boss, we hear you are leaving for a while, that true?' The black Pegasus asked me but confusing Lelantos who only heard neighs.

'Yeah I am going to be spending some time with Artemis's hunters they need some help and frankly this place is boring.' I explained to the pair and Lelantos to fill in the blank of what the Pegasus asked.

'I have to agree with you Perseus that's why we are going with you across country, I want to explore the east coast. I hear the cities out there are much different to here and without you, I have no one to train with.' The titan of the air explained and I was glad for the company on the journey.

'What he said boss, I want to see if Guido and Porkpie have been eaten yet by Hannibal Lecthorse.'

'Blackjack how many times have I said to stop calling me boss and Lelantos my name is Percy I hate my formal name we are friends now remember.'

'Ok then Sir.' The Pegasus joked.

'Never mind Blackjack.' I relented knowing he would just keep finding other titles to use.

'Very well then pers-Percy let us be on our way.' Lelantos finished almost slipping up. Add that to another thing I disliked about Orthrys the constant formality of everyone.

We traveled across country leaving a trail of devastated Target billboards. Lelantos would use his new bow and fire a few arrows into the bulls eye before I threw my spear at them afterwards blowing a large hole out of them. Despite my constant attempts to offer my bow back to the titan he had always refused saying it was connected to the hunt and was mine and instead had ordered one from Hephaestus TV telesales that came with a self-refilling quiver. This combined with my weapons return to sender function meant we never had to stop during the night to retrieve them. It must have surprised the mortals to see several massive arrows falling from the sky before a blazing lance of gold would devastate the targets. The mist probably showed them meteors or something like that.

Eventually we began to make out the dark reflection of the ocean ahead of us in the pre-dawn twilight and made our separate ways Blackjack would show Lelantos the way to New York before heading to camp while I turned towards DC and Shenandoah to the north.

By the time I had reached the capital the sun had raised and it was around 5am after all the solstice was only yesterday. This meant I had a few hours to find the hunt the problem was I had an entire national park to explore and to make it worse I planned to do it on foot to avoid unwanted attention should I be detected.

Therefore once I had arrived at the park around 6am I was forced to remove the slightly cramped cub from my pack who seemed rather annoyed if the hissing and clawing attempts were anything to go by and I began to age her. I only aged her by a few years though enough to be of use in finding the hunt but not enough that her size would damage the park and draw easy attention, plus I didn't want a three ton lioness that was in a bad mood with me.

Eventually I settled on a regular sized lioness albeit golden and asked her to remember the scent of the hunt and Thalia from when she attacked us three and a half years ago in the Smithsonian during her last life before we were forced to kill her. At first the monster was having none of it due to my surprise transformation and rough handling of her combined with the bad memories of being shot by silver wearing girls with bows, but she eventually relented when I summoned a deer and let her eat it. By the time she was finished it was almost 7am.

'Now will you lead me to the hunt' I asked the only reply I got was a belch followed by her rolling on her back as if demanding a belly rub. I had discovered this several months ago it seemed that after every meal the giant feline would demand it seemed me to rub her chest until she was happy. Wary of the time I did the act only for the cat to leap to her feet arch her back to stretch before finally being ready to go. I quickly ensured I still had all my stuff and making sure my wings were hidden and my iris's hidden by the mist to appear normal before following her aware that I only now had a hour to find the hunt.

To my surprise it only took a few minutes to find them. Turns out I had landed only a half kilometer from the outskirts of their camp. The problem was whoever was on guard reacted badly to our presence and fired an arrow straight at Nemea.

As the silver arrow shattered against her hide, I saw her gain a feral look as the memory of similar arrows striking her before overcame her brain and I saw her ready to pounce on the figure behind a tree and I had but a second to react as I leapt on the surprised lioness before beginning to fight her to the floor. Fortunately the curse seemed to be in effect and my clothes were magical to repair any damage after a few seconds so her struggles left no mark on me.

I heard shouts and commotion from in front of us fortunately not followed by more arrows. Slowly the struggling lioness began to calm as she was unable to break my grip and the threat had subsided. Slowly I backed away from her without a word but keeping constant vigilance just in case as I looked at the eight figures arrayed in front of us.

(Thalia)

The whole hunt had woken early after Phoebe who was on guard duty spotted a golden flash overhead, she claimed it looked like a person but we suspected it was simply a golden eagle flying over and Artemis simply nodded in agreement with us. However the commotion reminded us of our visitor who we were expecting in a few hours and no one returned to sleep instead everyone attended to there morning chores and breakfast.

The calm was interrupted just after 8 when a mountain lioness was spotted approaching the camp, the strange thing was it had deep golden fur that seemed familiar. I was about to tell Phoebe to stand down when she took the shot, I watched helpless as the arrow flew straight and true before simply bouncing of its hide shattering. I watched in horror as it seemed ready to attack the huntress only to stare in bewilderment when a large human figure tackled the animal to the floor and restrained it despite the monsters struggles.

By this point the rest of the hunt and Artemis had arrived and began to watch the odd wrestling match in front of us everyone held there weapons except Phoebe who's was held in Artemis's hand after being relieved of it. The hunt watched as the man slowly backed away from the creature before turning towards us.

He was huge easily almost 7 feet tall and well muscled and I thought it was my asshole brother Heracles for a moment except for Artemis's assurance last night. However the thought lasted only a moment as I saw his face and recognized the unruly black hair and sea green eyes.

'Seaweed Brain, what are you doing here?' I asked in confusion.

(Artemis)

I had felt another immortal close by now for a few hours and was unsurprised when I felt them approaching however I was unable to stop Phoebe in time despite my warnings to the hunters last night. As I reached her and took the weapon from her hands despite her arguments my attention was returned to the battle of wills and strength being played out in front of us, until the lioness relented.

I watched my hunter's confusion as they regarded the pair of figures in front of them until Thalia recognized her cousin despite his new physique.

'Nice to see you too Pinecone face' Perseus added in reply laughing at the look of shock on my lieutenants face and the few older hunters that remembered him.

'Well girls as you can see Perseus here and his pet will be staying with us for the foreseeable future, I do not expect a repeat performance of what just happened.' I said introducing him before focusing my attention on the daughter of Nike who now lacked a weapon before I returned the bow to the embarrassed huntress.

'Nice to meet you all and this is Nemea' the young titan added indicating the lioness that was now standing behind him away from the bows.

'Wait Percy you have the Nemean Lion as a pet?' Thalia added shocked.

'Technically it is Nemean Lioness but yes'

'Anyway you didn't answer my question what happened to you? Where have you been? Why couldn't I get hold of you?' she demanded.

'Thalia, Perseus follow me the rest of you return to your duties and Phoebe remember to think before you act, if Perseus didn't stop her you would have died. I did warn you all last night to expect a monster.' With that I led the two cousins towards my tent.

(Percy)

As I entered the tent I saw I was different from the last time I had entered back in Maine years ago, there was less of an abundance of fur lying around and decorating everything which surprised me until I remembered it was summer and all that extra insulating would turn the room into a blast furnace during the day.

Artemis summoned three chairs into the room and indicated for us to sit in them, I was surprised to see mine had a concave back to accommodate my hidden wings for my comfort it seemed.

'Thank you Lady Artemis, Now what would you like to know Thalia?' I said politely.

'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? For ten months you disappear of the face of the earth and the next thing is you are our new guardian, you owe me some explanations.' Thalia asked demandingly.

'Well after Annabeth died and I killed Octavian, I began to wander I suppose, I couldn't stay at home because the monsters would attack and my mum was pregnant and I didn't want to put her at risk. I visited Annabeth's family and told them what had happened. After that I simply trained on my own to get stronger, she died because I was unable to save her, I was not strong enough to defeat Enceladus.' I said admittedly feigning excess sadness as I explained the partial lie; I had all year to practice.

'Oh Percy, don't say that why do you always blame yourself when something bad happens, There was no way you can protect every person forever during a war, I learned that the hard way as well that day.' Thalia said tearfully grabbing me in a hug.

'I know but it didn't make the loss any easier to deal with, I was suddenly confused about what to do with my life. The council was forbidden from making me a god and the camps were to easy by comparison and I would have taken the attention away from the new gods and I don't think the Romans trust me anymore.'

'Who cares about them, what about me and Nico and the others?' she asked letting go of me.

'Technically I have seen Nico every few weeks in the underworld and I don't want to go anywhere near Arion after I told the whole world his secret fear of the sky.' I admitted.

'Oh so the little ghost king gets to see you and I am left in the dark, I am going to kill that little zombie boy for not telling me' she promised.

'That may be a little difficult he is after all immortal now and a god, although you are welcome to try.'

'Damned corpse breath' she muttered as the point sank in. 'Anyway why did you choose to become a guardian especially of the hunt are you mad?' she said getting back on track.

'Well I was at the council meeting yesterday and I overheard Artemis asking Zeus for help, I was bored on my own so I volunteered. Lady Artemis had a choice of me or your idiot brother and she chose the one who isn't a self righteous ass plus I swore not to flirt with any of the hunters which he wouldn't do. Also I am not a full immortal which means I can get involved in mortal affairs and not bound by the ancient laws.' I explained thankfully she did not ask what I was doing in a meeting of the Olympian council.

'I think that is enough explanation for now Perseus, Thalia return to your duties.' Thalia nodded to her mistress before leaving apparently to concentrate on what I had said.

'Perseus follow me to your tent, I will show you where you are staying.' The goddess said rising to her feet and venturing towards the door.

'Is there anything else for us to discuss milady?' I asked as we left the tent.

'Yes but I don't think you want the hunters to hear it.' She explained leading me out of the circle of tents that was the hunter's camp.

Eventually we arrived at a solitary tent next to a small stream, the sound of running water putting my mind at ease before we entered and found it devoid of contents.

'It is similar to all godly residences simply wish what you would like.' She explained and I did so imagining a layout similar to my bedroom on Orthrys, simple furnishings of wood just the essentials alongside two chairs that were slightly more unique both being miniatures of our thrones for the moment to sit in.

'Because that wont give your identity away Perseus' Artemis said indicating the black and gold chair I was sitting on as she reclined in her silver one.

'It was more comfortable for the moment, now what did you want to discuss milady' I asked after shutting the door so I could stretch my wings without the hunters seeing them.

'I know you don't want the girls to know your new identity but understand their safety to me is more important than your secret, I will tolerate no holding back on your part if it causes injury to any of them.' She explained sternly, I simply nodded in agreement. I would not forgive myself if I did anyway.

'Two at night you are to provide sentry while I am away dealing with moon chariot due to the current state of the hunt I am unable to separate my aspects and be in two places, you will also tell no one of that fact' she threatened.

'Yes Milady, I will alternate each night with Nemea's adult form although I will remain on standby as well.'

'That will be acceptable, next you will treat all my huntresses respectfully and in return they will treat you the same. If either side impeaches this I will find out who was responsible. I cannot have internal conflict within the hunt while we are in this state it will destroy it. You are not to enter there tents at all, I know some of my hunters have deep rooted hatred of your gender but it is well founded although I know you are different from many of them, they do not it is your responsibility to gain there trust.'

'Very well Lady Artemis.' Although truthfully I would not tell on the hunters, I needed to gain there trust not alienate myself by snitching on them about everything.

'Whenever you leave to do your own responsibilities with the titans I expect to be informed when you leave and when you get back, the Nemean lion will have to remain with us though.'

'That will not be too much trouble as long as she is fed while I am away, she will probably do anything you ask' I explained Nemea would do anything for a meal.

'Lastly every other evening you will have training with me, we may now share a domain but I will not see you embarrass it, I know you have a bow and I expect you to learn how to use it. That spear of yours is not designed for hunting no matter what its design.

'But Lady Artemis it is physically impossible for me to hit a target with a bow, I only have it because Lelantos refused to take it back and what is wrong with my spear?' I protested that was one unfair condition.

'I don't care Perseus you will learn and as for the spear I wonder. It is bright gold, covered in small flames and lights up half the forest I bet the perfect weapon for a stealth kill and we expect to eat what we kill not blow it to pieces, I saw your flight with my uncle last night and the trail of devastation you left behind the pair of you.' She explained confusing me about how she saw us.

'How did you see me and Lelantos last night anyway?'

'Are you forgetting I ride the moon, I can see everything below it if I look, I was quite impressed with the barrel roll off hand throw though despite you missing the centre of the sign by a few inches.'

'Thank you I guess milady for the compliment although I promise nothing on using a bow to hit a target'

'No Perseus you have a lot of promise you simply don't know how to, I am the goddess of archery if I cannot teach you then I will admit that it is a lost cause but until then you will train ask the hunters for tips, copy what they do. Also I may need your help during recruitment there are sometimes eligible candidates that are in extenuating circumstances that I will not send the other hunters into as it will drive them over the edge and I don't want that. A general dislike of males is fine I do not want them to actively target them on site. However these cases I cannot directly interfere with as they are mortals but your unique nature allows you to.' She asked uncertainly.

'What do you mean extenuating circumstances' I asked fearful of the reply.

'Use your imagination, few mortals walk the line we wish they would while others actively avoid it, you may need to give these lost souls an early trip to our uncle.' She explained and the answer sickened me, yes I knew such injustices existed but like most I simply wished they didn't. Although I had seen similar acts with my first step-father when I saw him hit my mother, I knew I was lucky I was away most of the year and was not often a victim of abuse by him, but not everyone had such a luxury and there were far worse forms of abuse than condescending words and a hit here and there. If I found another in that situation Gabe would be gaining company in Punishment.

'They will find punishment a welcome relieve after I am done with them milady' I growled out, Artemis simply nodded at the answer.

'Off of that unpleasant subject, that will be all for now Perseus you have the rest of the day off but I expect you to get to know the hunters and be ready to do your duties tonight. Also you do not have to be so formal with me calling me milady and Lady Artemis we are technically equally powerful members of two councils, just because you have to follow my orders does not mean you are my inferior you have earned the right to speak to us without honorifics constantly, only my father demands constant signs of respect.' She explained.

'Very well then Artemis, I shall be ready for tonight although I may need some help with re-aging Nemea if I have to think up a cover story for how she grew much bigger in a day.' I admitted that was one thing I would not be able to explain to the hunters.

'Tomorrow morning when I return I shall meet you outside here, we will tell them I placed my blessing on her and unlocked her full potential while you age her. The hunters will accept my word.' She explained rising from her silver chair which dissolved as she stood before I did the same folding my wings in so they were hidden again.

'That sounds plausible, Ok then Artemis if you have any further instructions I will be meeting the rest of the hunt, wish me luck.' I asked as we stepped out of the tent and walked towards the camp.

'You will need more than luck to get on their good side.' She stated as we separated her heading back to her tent as I wandered towards my possible killers.

* * *

**AN. I know I called Phoebe a Daughter of Nike, I wanted to do something different from the usual Ares also if she was a daughter of the war god they would not have had such a issue with the drakon in the TLO. next chapter may be tomorrow but I have things to do as well so who knows. until next time read and review**


	20. Death Approaches

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 20

Death Approaches

(Thalia)

I was overjoyed to see Percy again it had been almost a year since the war and Annabeth's death and I had heard nothing from him and no one else had seemed that worried for the missing demigod. Artemis and even my own brother when I had talked to him had simply waved me off saying he was traveling but didn't want to be disturbed which explained the Iris message blockade on him.

But his reappearance left me with unanswered questions. Why the sudden appearance as our guardian? Why had he changed so much physically in less than a year? Why had all the gods been able to speak to him whenever they wanted, to hear he had been hanging out with Nico annoyed me how come the little goth had claimed not to have seen him when I last saw him at camp Half-Blood last month? Artemis had told me of the battle of Olympus and so I was not unprepared for the Nemean Lions reappearance but from what I heard the monster had been fully grown not the regular sized lion currently curled up asleep by the hunts log fire. The last issue that had plagued me before I was ushered out of the tent was what was Percy doing in a council meeting anyway? Especially to be hanging around afterwards wanting to talk to my father, which made no sense surely if he was that bored, he would ask Poseidon for a task to do.

Of course I had heard no more after I was asked to leave and I watched as the two left Artemis's tent and had traveled to Percy's by the stream. Both were inside for nearly an hour which surprised me Artemis couldn't stand no mans presence that long not even our father or Apollo before she go annoyed and left. But as they eventually left she had said something that I couldn't hear that had made Percy laugh before heading to her tent again, that was certainly new Artemis having a sense of humor around a man.

After Artemis had left him Percy had walked back towards the heart of the camp where the majority of the hunters were assembled around the archery range. I was not among them as I was supposed to be taking inventory of the hunts weapon stockpile: spare arrows (sharp and blunt), spare bows, hunting spears (not that anyone used them) and other assorted supplies. I was supposed to do this every few days so we could order or make replacements but with the relative low number in the hunt at the moment supplies generally lasted a long time other than food for the wolves as they only ate fresh meat.

As soon as I was finished I planned to have a talk to my cousin I thought until I heard an explosion back towards the archery range and I decided that stocktaking could wait.

(Percy)

I had decided to meet the remaining 6 hunters who were gathered around the range having a competition of who could the hit the furthest target, Thalia's duties apparently taking place elsewhere. Now some of the hunters I recognized from the battle of Manhattan during the second titan war such as Phoebe the hunter who shot Nemea. But the new recruits I had no idea who they were or even if they were a demigod or not, all I knew was they were probably already thinking up ways to kill me in my sleep.

As I walked into the outskirts of the camp all of them turned at once weapons still drawn unnervingly in my direction.

'What do you want boy!' One of the newer hunters demanded.

'I wanted to introduce myself and to learn your names.' I answered politely.

'We know who you are and we don't care, it is because of males like you that we are like this now. As for our names you wont be around long enough for them to be important.' She answered aggressively.

'Tania that's enough, he is here to help us for now. Lady Artemis asked for his help and we have to accept that for now. As for the male that caused our situation he is the one who killed him.' Phoebe stated to the younger hunter surprising me.

'Whatever he did could not have been enough, I would have tortured Apollo's Augur if I had been there.' The new girl Tania answered the senior hunter.

'I did.' I stated simply.

'Did what boy?'

'I did torture Octavian, I physically ripped his soul from is body and drove him insane. I only stopped when Lady Dianna told me to.' I said remembering the bloodlust that had been present in me at the time combined with my own grief and anger. The foolish legacy had been a conduit for me to release it all on and it nearly destroyed us both.

'Good for you, but why should we let him join us for all we know he could try to betray us like Orion did in the past. Men are not allowed in the hunt and from what I hear he can't even use a bow what use is he other than a glorified security guard.' She was technically truthful in her words other than about me betraying her trust.

'First I would never betray Lady Artemis's trust and I swore an oath that will kill me if I betrayed it, second I am here to do more than provide security. I am also to bring new recruits when they are found. And you are correct I cannot use a bow to save my life despite owning one as you can see, however I can match you with a spear at the same target.' I declared and I watched her grow indignant as she considered the challenge. The other hunter simply watched and I though I saw something changing hands between them all.

'You stand no chance against me, furthest target who ever hits the closest to the centre wins. I hear you embarrassed my dad once now is my chance to get revenge even if he is scum like all you males.' She said before turning to regard the target.

So she was a child of Ares that explained the open hostility and extreme aggressiveness. Truthfully I had never seen any of the Ares cabin even lift a bow so I was unsure of how good she was. The target was easily 200m away far enough away that the bull was imperceptible. I watched as she bent the bow back so far it looked like it was ready to break before she released the arrow. It shot straight and true before landing about an inch to the right of the target. Once a hunter had run across and retrieved the target she handed it to the other huntress who looked pleased with the shot.

'Beat that then boy'

'Give him one of Thalia's targets, he will like the irony.' Phoebe declared and the same hunter reached into a crate and drew forth another target but I couldn't see what it was, why would they give me a different target?

I was shocked when the hunter had finished and stepped back from the target and I could make out the former Augurs face in place of the traditional concentric circles. If these were Thalia's targets perhaps she needed to see a shrink if this was how she relieved stress.

'Well then boy where is your weapon?' My challenger demanded before going silent as I summoned my spears regular form. The arrayed hunters stepped back from the flaming golden spear I held comfortably in my hand as if ignoring the fact it was on fire.

'You may want to hold your ears ladies this could get noisy.' I simply stated much to their confusion as I took a step back holding the weapon behind me like a javelin before I took three steps forward and released it over my shoulder.

The spear took flew high into the air before beginning to descend like one of Zeus's bolts towards the target. Just before point of impact I froze time and had a stroll over to the target to inspect the point of impact and saw it was about to strike the centre of Octavian's nose in the bull. The quality of the shot almost made me regret having to unfreeze time as I walked back and assumed my former position as to not confuse my spectators. The moment I unfroze it there was a massive explosion of light that caused the hunters to look away although I was unaffected after all I am the titan of light now. As it faded all that was left were a crater three meters wide and one deep where the target had sat with a shaft of gold sticking out blazing happily.

The hunters looked at the crater in stunned silence before a commotion was heard as several figures emerged from around the camp. Thalia had been in one of the tents that looked like a armory if the stockpiled weapons visible through the flap. Nemea slowly walked out from behind the fire stretching as she did so but the most surprising was the goddess who dropped from a tree directly above us apparently having been there all the time.

'Look what you have done now boy, how are we supposed to see where you hit if you destroy the target or were you scared of losing?' Tania asked coming out of her shock as she regarded the devastation at the far end of the range.

'Perseus won.' The goddess said simply.

'But milady how can we know now.' The huntress asked in bewilderment.

'I watched the whole thing you were all focused on the spear itself not the target, before impact I watched it strike the centre of the target before it was destroyed. You missed by an inch therefore Perseus wins.' She replied simply and I saw that once again something was being traded between the hunters. Apparently they had had a wager on us and by the looks of things the two oldest Phoebe and Atlanta had betted on me while the other 3 had betted on their fellow huntress.

'Now girls be polite and introduce yourselves before you embarrass yourselves further, Perseus is here to stay for a while and I will hear of no further issues between you all. Remember it is a choice of his help or Heracles and I know which I would rather have here. One more thing Perseus that was all very impressive and all but from now on you are to use regular spears on my range, when you are on duty use whatever you want. I don't want you turning this park into a replica of the Somme.' She asked.

'As you wish Artemis' I said with a nod before resummoning the golden spear and shrinking it and placing it in a pocket. The goddess nodded back politely before actually heading into her tent.

'Right then what did I just miss?' Thalia asked.

I was forced to explain the whole situation to my cousin while the other hunters added anything I missed until she seemed happy with what she had missed but apparently she was not a fan of me using her personal targets if the small lightning bolt that struck near me was anything to go by.

'Jeez Thals calm down it was only a picture on some wood.' I cried backing away from the scorch mark between by legs where the bolt had struck.

'That's not the point seaweed brain, you didn't ask before you borrowed by stuff and then blew it up.'

'It wasn't even me who got it Phoebe asked Atlanta to get it, so blame her not me.' I protested.

'Very well but no touching my stuff ever especially not the music or you will wish it was my dads bolt hitting you and let me see your spear now?' she threatened before asking for the weapon.

Of course I couldn't actually hand her the weapon as it would likely seriously injure her after all only I was immune to the weapons flames or could even lift it, much like the other symbols of power I had Maelstrom, my shield and my bow.

'You can look but not touch.' I warned as I drew the spear out of its compacted form and held it in front of me so she could see.

'Well it is longer than my spear, made of gold and on fire. Where can I get one?' she asked curiously.

'Defeat a titan; escape Tartarus and kill a primordial and you may get one or more like it.' I joked also indicating the shield and the bow.

'Wait those are spoils, from who?' she demanded eyeing up my arsenal I kept Maelstrom hidden though I wanted them to know nothing of Kronos especially.

'Hyperion, Krios and Lelantos.' I said pointing to each item as I said the name of its former owner.

'And I cannot try them because?' she said sarcastically, the rest of the hunters were eyeing my bow with greedy eyes.

'Thalia listen only I am able to use them no one else can even lift them, they are set to my ownership and are only wieldable by me, here try and lift this.' I said throwing the shield at her feet, the black metal kite shield clattered on the forest floor.

'How hard can it be?' she said before reaching for it. Soon I could see her face turning red as she struggled to lift and her veins became pronounced on her exposed arms before she collapsed in defeat.

I walked over lifting the shield in one hand and looping it over my arm before extending a hand and lifting her to her feet. She remained unsteady for a moment before she straightened out.

'Ok that hard but this is so unfair, I want some. You never even used to use a spear and cant a bow how come you get such awesome stuff Perce?' She cried in outrage over the fact that it was something else I had alongside several pet mythical creatures.

'In the words of Apollo, I am so Awesome' I joked though the truth was very different.

At the mention of the god of the sun the hunters all groaned. Some looked around as if expecting him to turn up at the mention of his name or quoting his bad haikus.

'Anyway now that this has all been taken care of, I came here to introduce myself and now it is your turn ladies one by one.' I said politely remembering how the entire situation started.

'You know me seaweed brain so stop looking at me' Thalia joked breaking the ice.

'Phoebe, daughter of Nike.' The familiar huntress added next.

'Atlanta, daughter of Apollo,' Ironically it had been her who groaned the most at her fathers name.

'Tania daughter of Ares boy.' My opponent added spitting out the last word venomously evidently she was not happy with Artemis instructions to play nice and her defeat in the contest. I could see she was around 15 and judging by her being new she was still probably that age.

'Erica daughter of Demeter.' A young brown haired girl added she must have looked around 12 at most.

'Morgana, daughter of Hecate.,' An older black haired girl added and I noticed her knives had an ethereal glow around the sheathes indicating magic.

'Jacqueline daughter of Hermes' A small girl who was easily the youngest added when it came to her turn and her parentage was easily the most visible she had the same look the rest of her siblings at camp had. She reminded me of Luke when I had the vision of his younger days, she also seemed desperate to hide behind the others and be as far away from me as possible, which confused me until I remembered Artemis's talk of 'special cases' and I guessed she was one of the unlucky ones which made me feel ashamed.

Now of the seven the oldest three looked grateful for my help. Erica and Morgana looked indifferent obviously due to Artemis's instructions and Jacqueline looked afraid of me which left Tania who remained openly loathing me. This meant I had to try and win the pair over which would take time not that I was going anywhere.

'Very nice to meet you all and I would like you to meet Nemea who will be helping me.' I said indicating the lioness who had walked up behind me nuzzling my hand. The hunters all looked nervous at the sight of the feared monster especially when she let out a roar that reverberated throughout the woods.

'She says Hi I guess.' I joked hoping to brake the ice again. I was most surprised when little Jacqueline approached the lioness and began to stroke her head before Nemea began to purr and roll over like a house cat. I stepped to the side and suddenly all the hunters were all over her rubbing her playfully while the monster continued to purr in pleasure underneath the mass of hunters only Thalia remained at my side.

'So seaweed brain how did you manage to acquire your new friend last I saw in the Smithsonian she hated you for the astronaut food.' She asked.

'Technically she belonged to Annabeth like my daggers and I guess I inherited her when she died.' I added sadly remembering my late girlfriend.

'Wait you have daggers as well, where?' She asked looking me over but unable to find evidence of them. She looked on in fascination as I drew the pair of throwing knives from my forearm sheath before making them change form into the familiar helixed metal blades they were of identical shape to a hunters knives.

'Well can I try them at least?' She asked hopefully.

'No, the stygian iron in the blades means you can't Annabeth and I had the curse of Achilles to protect us from the metal. It would attack your essence if you held them sorry.' The daughter of Zeus continued to look crestfallen as I shrunk the blades down to size and refitted them.

'Do you have any weapons someone else normal can use?' She asked wearily.

'Sure try this' I said as I chucked Riptides pen form to her she caught the pen and with one fluid movement drew the lid of creating my blade in her hand where it had been.

Thalia looked ecstatic as she swung the ancient blade around in practiced movements before drawing Aegis and carrying on in an alternate style. I had never thought she was much of a sword person preferring spears and knives in close combat but it was obvious she had at least trained in there use.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with her practicing with her using riptide and me using one of the hunts spears as we fought each other using the others preferred style. I was careful to pull any blows before they made contact with her body not that she was as careful fortunately the curse protected me for the most part except one blow that struck my back and clattered off my concealed wings. Fortunately the duster fixed itself before she could inspect the damage and see the golden wings underneath and I simply shrugged the blow off when she tried to investigate. We finally finished when she severed my spear in half using my own blade but was too slow to stop me catching the severed end in my other hand and swinging both ends at the same time hitting her Aegis and knocking her off balance before the bladed end was brought up underneath her chin.

'Yield' I suggested.

'Fine you win Perce. But at least I can shoot a bow.' She joked before sheathing the blade and sticking it in her pocket.

'Thals are you forgetting something.'

'You don't need it anymore seaweed brain, look at all the weapons you have now, what is one sword.'

'Memories of what I have done with that sword, tell you what when I get a chance I will get you a sword that matches if you want.' I promised and I could see the gears figuratively spinning in her head before she reached in and tossed the pen back to me.

'Try and make it silver so it matches the outfit.' She joked before turning and leaving towards the others who had stopped with fussing Nemea and had returned to training.

I headed back to my tent, I wanted to wash the sweat of me in the stream and get some rest before I went on duty tonight and while the were all busy it meant I could lose the coat and take a dip with my wings exposed. I quickly entered my tent and threw my weapons on the bed before grabbing a towel and leaving.

I followed the river upstream a bit further to make sure I was not seen before I undressed down to my boxers and dived in where it was deepest, the great thing about being a child of Poseidon is the fact I can stay underwater for as long as I wanted and at the end I felt as fresh as if I had just woken up as it recharged my energy.

As I lounged about at the bottom of the stream I felt the time slip by until afternoon sank into evening and I began to make plans to get out and get ready for the nights patrol. Now the thing was I hoped the hunters would stay in their tents as this would mean I was free to fly overhead all night which for me was a lot stealthier than my usual heavy footedness when it came to sneaking.

Eventually when I was happy I leapt out of the pool of water I was currently in only to collide with something that wasn't there when I last surfaced and I knocked it to the floor beneath me. As I saw whatever it was I had crushed I panicked as I looked into a pair of silver eyes that looked back in surprise before the expression changed.

I am a dead man.

* * *

AN. sorry about the delay. nice little cliffhanger I think. Also has anyone seen or read what happens in the sea of monsters film WTF is going on with that series do they even read the books before they write the script. they have good actors for everyone but the main cast and the worst shittiest scripts known to man I certainly wont be watching that crap.


	21. Mixed Emotions

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 21

Mixed Emotions

(Diana)

I had been searching for Perseus to inform him I was leaving for the night, the hunters always turned in early while we were on the hunt apart from those on sentry but with Perseus here they didn't have to. I was in my Roman aspect because it was more connected with the moon than my Greek side after all it was the Romans who gave me Selene's Domain after she faded.

I knew he had left the camp but I was unable to find him in or around his tent, his weapons were haphazardly discarded on his bed which suggested he hadn't planned on going very far. I had left the tent and began following the shameful trail he had left from it towards the river. His poor stealthy movement was an embarrassment considering we shared the hunting domain but it was almost as if he had planned on digging a trench through the woods with how easy it was to follow the signs before they stopped at the rivers edge alongside a pile of clothes and I guessed he was underwater somewhere.

I had been planning on leaving there and then after leaving a note, I did not want to disturb him while he was washing, if he respected our personal space I would respect his. However fate had a sadistic choice as I leant over to place a magical note next to his clothing as at that moment a figure jumped out of the stream and barreled into me pinning me to the floor beneath him.

Perseus seemed confused about what he had landed on before his sea green and gold eyes locked eyes on mine and he became terrified if they reflected his emotions and his face became red. The strange thing was mine was also heating up as I regarded the half-naked titan/demigod guardian laying on top of me before he suddenly jumped to his feet and wrapped himself in his wings to preserve some modesty.

His body was now wrapped in a golden cocoon with only his head and feet visible past the interlocking wings but even so I had seen what was underneath and had to admit that for a man he had an exquisite physique.

'Art-Lady Diana, I am so sorry, I did not see you, this is my fault, please don't turn me into a jackelope.' he began to babble on continuing his list of apologies until I raised a hand silencing him.

'First of all this was my fault not yours I disturbed you not the other way around, Secondly no matter my aspect you don't need to bother with the honorifics Diana will do and thirdly I don't plan on turning you into a woodland creature so long as no one finds out about that little incident.' I explained before threatening for both our sakes. I had to maintain my reputation for punishing those who disturbed me or manhandled me and I didn't want my overprotective younger brother thinking something was happening between us that would create another Orion incident.

'Very well then Diana but can you turn around a second while I put my clothes on, I don't feel comfortable talking to you while being semi-naked. As you said people could get the wrong idea and the hunters would probably castrate me if they saw us like this despite the wings.' I had to agree as I turned my back and heard him scampering behind my towards the pile of clothes after a few minutes there was a period of silence and I thought he was done only to find him still lacking any clothes above the waist as he struggled to lace his boots that he now wore.

What I had seen in my brief glance before he concealed himself was now confirmed as I regarded the immortal teen in front of me, he had a figure that would have been the envy of the other gods. A well muscled chest and arms with a clearly visible six pack his looks reminded me of some of the older more warlike gods such as Ares or Heracles but unlike them though he was not over-muscled and still retained a athletic look suggesting finesse and also lacking the multitude of scars that covered the others body after all the curse of Achilles did protect him most of the time. For the second time that evening I felt my face flush and it confused me, this was by no means the first time I had seen a male in a state of undress after all the ancient Greeks and Romans did a lot in the nude publicly but it was the first time I had ever felt like this. Sure he was handsome and strong and would be sure to attract a lot of attention from a certain goddess on Olympus if she saw him like this, but I also knew Perseus was not like others and would hate the attention. I was still staring at him when he looked up from his now laced boot and once again our eyes met silver to gold.

(Percy)

The last few minutes had been some of the most harrowing of my life. I had pinned the virgin goddess to the floor while half-naked and had somehow not been turned into a animal. I had tried to apologize only for her to do it instead. Never had I been so thankful to have so many wings that they could conceal me if folded forward. Eventually I asked her to turn around and wait while I got dressed to which she thankfully agreed as I dived towards the stack of clothes I had placed down earlier swiftly throwing my pants on to hide modesty before setting to work on my boots. When I had finished with the first I looked up and observed the goddess in front of me.

It was strange to see her in her Roman aspect, sure I had it back at camp but I had other things on my mind at the time. She still retained the same basic features as Artemis, same coloured eyes and hair but she looked more mature and was around my age physically about 18 at the most rather than as a pre-teen. She was also beautiful as I began to stare at her as I regarded her figure she reminded me of Calypso beautiful without trying unlike Aphrodite or her children that while good looking also had to use cosmetics and make up.

As I sat there staring I remembered I was not here to start a relationship hades I had sworn an oath not to and besides she was the maiden goddess no matter what aspect she was in I remembered as I turned my attention back to the other foot unbeknownst to me that she chose that moment to turn and scrutinize me.

When I had finished I looked up only to find her looking at me with her beautiful silver eyes before we both turned our heads simultaneously in embarrassment although I could see the flush on her face out of the corner of my sight. I quickly grabbed my shirt and threw it over my head and the magic piece of apparel fitted around the base of my wings before I threw the duster on top and turned back towards the goddess.

'Sorry about that Milady, what did you want to discuss' I said apologizing and the goddess turned back towards me her face having returned to its normal color.

'You don't need to call me Milady, Perseus.' She stated.

'And you don't need to call me Perseus it is too formal it was bad enough on Orthrys. Please just call me Percy. I hate being reminded of my full name not that I mind it but in the past only my enemies called me it.' I explained

'Maybe some day but at the moment you are still Perseus, I have a reputation to uphold after all but remember this is only your first day with us and the girls still remain wary of you. If you gain there trust then maybe someday.' She explained stiffly and I was almost glad for the additional challenge.

'Very well then Lady Diana.' I replied making sure to emphasize the title. Two could play that game then, I watched her develop a cute frown (cute what the hades is wrong with me) before she brushed it off.

'I came to tell you I was leaving for the night and you are responsible for the hunt, any problems I want to be notified when I return. The huntress's are already asleep or in their tents so flying should not be a problem. Remember though I can see you from up there and I will be watching occasionally Perseus. Also be here when I return with Nemea and we can cover up her transformation.' The goddess said.

'Very well then I look forward to your return in the morning Milady.' I said before doing a slight bow and I could see the frown return before she flashed away in a flash of silver to her chariot I guessed.

I began the short walk back to my tent where I gathered my weapons before leaving and taking flight over the small camp. I held my spear and shield at the ready it gave me a ranged/melee combo and first strike potential. Also the impact if I threw the weapon would also act as one hell of an alarm in the quiet forest. I was able to control the flames around the weapon so they did not give off light, it was bad enough having golden wings, I didn't want the spears reflection off them turning me into a giant beacon and highlighting my presence that I could not explain if I was caught.

As time passed I thought about what happened today. The hunters had taken to my presence better than I expected I had been expecting them all to feel threatened by me and open hostility and apart from Tania there had been little of it so far. The daughter of Ares was a problem I had to solve both for group cohesiveness and because I wanted to win the bet with the goddess. I thought back to the 'archery' contest and thought there was nothing I could have done differently, if I had let her win she would have taken it as a failing on my part and undermined my effectiveness as their guardian while as it stood she was jealous and embarrassed by loss she reminded me of Clarisse when we first met. She had her sisters open hostility to others and I guessed that to get her to open up it was a similar issue, she had to be treated respectfully but also shown that I would take no crap from her or others nor would I let them come to any harm either. Oh how I wish Phobos and Deimos would show up now, the fear brothers would last a few seconds in a fight if we had one now.

I thought about my practicing with Thalia and knew she would hold me to my promise of getting her a sword and I planned to keep it I would most likely need to talk with Hephaestus or Leo to get one made but the metal I had no idea about she wanted something silver. Celestial bronze and Imperial gold were obviously out, Stygian iron was practically black. Mortal steel could be almost silver but would be ineffective against immortals and monsters only mortals and demigods which were a weapon I hoped she would not need; perhaps either of the gods could recommend a suitable metal.

That left my embarrassing 'meeting' with the Diana. I was still surprised I was still relatively human in nature and not running around Shenandoah as a deer being hunted by a pack of wolves. Instead we had both acted embarrassed around one another as the predicament was resolved with more embarrassment on her part. The thing that confused me was the sensation I felt around the goddess it reminded me of Annabeth and how she was always able to calm me down when I became reckless and lost in the flurry of battle. She had done the same after I mentally destroyed Octavian and I didn't know why. Why would she care about me enough to stop me? At the time I had not cared what had happened with me afterwards but she had seen what it was doing me as well as my victim. True I may have helped rescue her and helped win two wars but they had been a group effort. The only one I could take credit for single-handedly defeating was Gaia. So why me? Yes I helped those in need and asked for nothing in return and that was why I was here now.

As I continued to fly over head, I kept thinking the point over as I regarded the forest below and it persisted in confusing me. Why did we both seem embarrassed around each other and why was I having strange sensations as I looked at the goddess? I had not felt like this ever since Annabeth died not even Calypso when she visited Orthrys. Was it even possible even if I was right we had both sworn oaths and mine was certainly unbreakable, I didn't want to die anytime soon. All I knew was that if this was one of Aphrodite's little games then she could leave me out, love brought pain and loss and I was not eager to handle them both again.

Hours went by with little movement below but the reflection off of Nemea's coat as she sat by the ever blazing camp fire. I had landed a few times to awaken the rest of my limbs that became cramped after long periods flying always landing at the edge of the camp doing a circuit to ensure all was alright before leaving the way I came and returning to the air. The only sign of my passing was Nemea's purring as I stroked her head on the way past while she slept.

Finally the twilight hours began to change as Apollo started to rise above the distant horizon and I landed for the last time before sitting by the fire Nemea's head in my lap, weapons by my side as I looked up at the fading stars as they were overshadowed by his brighter light. In the past I knew only the basic constellations and a few of the others names. Now thanks to Krios I knew them all and even had some level of control over their brightness in the sky. As I focused on the familiar figure of what had been Zoe Nightshade an idea came to me.

I picked my shield up and held in before me in both hands and began to focus on it and the stars represented on its face. As I focused my energies into the adamantium shield it became completely dark as the image was changed gone was the figure of Orion and Scorpius who had always adorned the face since I had retrieved it and in there place was the figure of the Huntress but the strange thing was it was not as it was in the sky above me. In place of the 5 stars that composed the bow in the sky the image of a crescent moon was superimposed over them as if the moon was the limbs of the weapon.

As I regarded the shields new look I felt the arrival of a nearby immortal and looked up to see the moon had dropped below the opposite horizon.

(Diana)

What was happening to me? What were these sensations I had been feeling all evening? What I did know was the cause of them.

Perseus

No Percy

I may have objected to calling him to his face but I preferred it, truthfully I had to agree with him his full name was too formal and could be associated with my long-dead half-brother, but his accomplishments paled in comparison to Percy's. Perseus was more suited as a name that went with titles and he had enough of them as it stood, hades I only had the one pre-nom Phoebe Artemis and I hated that not that I was telling Phoebe the hunter or my titan grandmother.

Of course he had taken my refusal as a challenge to be fulfilled and had made it harder for me instead by giving me titles again which infuriated me again. Why was this Man so much of an enigma?

It was as if he took great pleasure in breaking every known feeling I had towards the male side. He had all their strengths but none of their weaknesses. He did not lust after power or wealth, he was not selfish instead being the opposite, he was a great ally to have and a destroyer of enemies. He took loyalty to new heights even if it would kill him. He was admittedly good-looking without being narcissist or even trying. He had power and only used it to help others. His only downsides were sarcasm and reckless enthusiasm to save others that could be almost self-destructive.

All the other 'men' I had met previously both immortal and mortal were completely different. Sure some would have some of those qualities at one time or another but all had ultimately fallen prey to the vices that afflicted man except him. I had seen him first back when he was but a boy, only 14 and willing to take the sky from me to help stop Atlas. He had even managed to gain Zoe's trust which after Heracles's treachery was almost impossible or so I thought. I heard of his apparent sacrifice to destroy the titan's forge in . Helens and had been saddened by the fact only for him to reappear. Then came his heroic defense with the other Greek campers and my hunters to save Olympus. It was him that got Poseidon to save us from Typhon and he who offered Castellan the choice to defeat Kronos.

After everything he did and all those he saved what did he really receive as a reward. Nothing he was too selfless to want anything, twice. Twice he had been offered anything and instead he used it to better Olympus. Sure he become immortal and a Titan as well but that wasn't us, even our enemy could see he was worthy instead my father saw him as a threat and tried to kill him until he swore allegiance. The only thing he had truly gained that mattered to him was a broken heart when Annabeth had died.

As I pondered these things I regarded the world beneath me, I could see everything that was hit by the light of the moon. I watched him patiently flying over my camp only taking the occasional break to patrol the ground before returning to the sky. As long as he maintained this level of vigilance I was happy. Although I feared the day he was caught actually flying and how the hunters would react to the deception of his true nature that was part of the reason I wanted him to gain their trust. Unfortunately every time I returned my gaze there I began thinking about him again.

I had only ever trusted one male with being with the hunt while I was away and Orion had betrayed it spectacularly as I learned after his death. Ironically he was also Percy's brother but the similarities stopped there. They both looked completely different apart from the eyes and even then Percy had unique eyes now as far as Poseidon's children went. Orion was a good hunter, skilled with a bow, stealthy. Percy was awful at hiding, abysmal with a bow and despite being the titan of the hunt knew nothing of it. Orion was deceitful and cruel as well as a rapist. Percy wore his heart on his sleeve and would never hurt an innocent.

It was as if the fates had made a man especially to break my perception of what a 'man' was. While he had been with Athena's daughter, I had sat back and watched with respect but now I was getting these strange reactions around him and they terrified me.

I am a goddess known to be feared amongst the entire male kind and now I am afraid of one of them not through threat of violence but possibly love.

'WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH ME!' I screamed into the sky in frustration.

My only answer was silence to which I was thankful. The only thing I did know was I needed to have a serious word with my pink rival, if this was her or her daughters fault, I would not be afraid to introduce the pair to my bow.

The last few hours of night drifted away swiftly to which I was thankful it was summer as it meant shorter nights and that I could return earlier. When Apollo had risen opposite me on the horizon I placed the chariot on auto before flashing back to camp while changing aspects.

(Artemis)

I returned to camp in my traditional form of a younger girl as befitting the hunters which apart from Jacqueline who was 9 were all between 15 and 16 so I was reflected as a 14 year old. I returned to find Perseus sitting in the camp with the lioness's head on his lap staring at the spot I was standing on while clutching his shield in both hands facing towards him.

'Hello Lady Di-Artemis, how was your evening as you can see the camp and hunters are still here.' He reported with a smile and I wasn't sure if he slip up with my aspect was deliberate or not.

'We will see what it is like in a few weeks before you start counting your good luck.' I remarked. Strangely as I looked at him I did not feel my body reacting as strongly as before and I was thankful. I could do without blushing every time I saw the son of Poseidon.

'I look forward to them milady as you can see Nemea here is awake and we can give her your 'blessing'' he said highlighting the word blessing using air quotes. Although he did have to nudge the drowsy Lion with his knee so she woke up and stretched.

'Good then follow me.' I said leading him away out of the camp.

'Milady Artemis I have something to show you.' He said from behind before flipping the shield over so the face was towards me and I gasped.

Before me emblazoned on the face of the shield was the familiar figure of Zoe as she appeared in the night sky with the only difference was the moon in place of the bow. The stars as they appeared on the shield were much more vibrant than in reality as they were not obscured by the corruption man had put in the Earths atmosphere over the last two hundred years. It had saddened me when she died but at least I could remember her both mentally and physically by looking at the stars but it is a sad fact that they are overshadowed during the daylight and what was left of my greatest huntress and friend was hidden for most of the day.

But now before me was a permanent reminder that would never fade, I could still see her no matter what. I had seen the shield before and saw with distaste that Orion was on it though happily so was Scorpius, my eternal punishment for the deceitful hunter. But now the shield was much better and helped reflect the better side of the hunt rather than bad memories.

'It is beautiful Perseus, Zoe would be grateful that you remembered her and the moon is fitting we were always close.' I said happily, a golden tear dropping from my eye as I remembered the old days of the hunt staining the ground beneath my feet.

'She was a true hero, she should always be remembered, she helped make me who I am it was only fitting and I don't think you or your hunters liked seeing him anyway. Not Scorpius he was fine, the other one.' He said before joking.

'I have always told them the truth of what he was like, none not even Phoebe was in the hunt at the time, Orion was. I hide little from them without reason which is why I safeguard your secret Perseus. I will say though that Phoebe and Atlanta will appreciate the gesture.' I replied.

We continued to walk to the hidden clearing from earlier before we both looked at the figure of the young Lioness between us who was looking at Perseus. I watched in wonder as the gold in his iris's expanded outwards until his whole pupil was golden and the Lioness in front of me began to glow golden as well, the light was to bright for me to witness what was happening however I saw the source of light was expanding and took a few steps backwards to accommodate it's growth until it stopped and faded and I was before the now enormous figure in front of me obscuring Perseus from my sight until he walked around the golden beast and it turned to follow and I found myself level with the golden eyes of the Lioness who despite having her head on the floor was still able to maintain eye contact with me. Its head was almost as big as I was in this form.

'So do you think you will have any problems with monsters now? I think between the three of us we shouldn't have any problems for a while.' Percy joked.

'Short of an army, you may be right Perseus. You can stand down now and get some rest but I want you ready to train by 10am. You have much to learn and I will make sure you know one end of the bow from the other by the end of it also you need to learn how to move more stealthily as I was able to track you last night by the destruction you left in your wake.' I said sarcastically.

'I wasn't exactly trying to hide myself and I doubt I can even hold the bow properly.' He whined back with a frown and a pout.

'I will be the judge of that Perseus, now I suggest you get some rest I plan on making this difficult for you.' I said hoping the task of breaking him would distract me from the feelings I had around him.

'Wonderful I am looking forward to it, not' Percy replied sarcastically before heading back towards his tent for some rest while I returned to the main camp accompanied by the heavy footsteps of the Lioness. She weighed around three tons and was still stealthier than Percy.

* * *

**AN. Sorry about the delay over the weekend. As you can see I tried something different to most Guardian stories. rather than Percy falling for Artemis and vice-versa, I chose to have Diana fall for him and him being hesitant to get into a relationship with Artemis's greek aspect remaining unaffected seriously though she appears as a little girl he would be like two feet taller than her as well. I have been waiting ever since I first wrote about the shield to do that though when I was coming up with concepts for weapons. So technically so far this story is technically Periana, I may keep it like this for a while until the hunt is on its feet again. what do you think leave me your thoughts in the reviews. Also I would like to thank all those who left me hunter suggestion in the reviews I forgot to thank you last chapter, I may use others in the future as well. Until next time.**


	22. One Hades of a Morning

**All Rights Belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 22

One Hades of a Morning

(Artemis)

I had until Percy returned from his break and the hunters woke up, this gave me about two hours to find out what was wrong with me. Unfortunately it meant I had to talk too someone I would rather avoid, Aphrodite. I had to know if this was her work and if it was force her to stop this madness.

As I flashed back to my palace on Olympus, I quickly left and headed towards the opposite side of the city. I had intentionally chosen the point furthest from Aphrodite's and Eros's Palaces to make sure she never had a chance to try something like this. It was bad enough when she was able to lead my hunters into temptation, something I always hated her for as it robbed me of a loyal hunter and allowed the smug bitch to gloat. Of course I could do nothing permanent to her but the man I could punish and cast the betrayer out.

Finally I arrived at the pink marble monstrosity that is her home here and when I say pink marble I mean hot pink as if the very stone was dyed at a molecular level. I walked up the stairs and rained down blows on the door, venting my frustration as I waited for an answer.

I hoped my brother Ares wasn't here as that would require some serious explanation on my behalf of what I was doing here at five in the morning. Finally my blows collided with nothing as the door opened revealing the goddess of love in little more than a loose fitting nightgown which sickened me, she did not even have the decency to get dressed to welcome guests.

'Hello Artemis don't see you here much, what can I do for you at this time in the morning?' she asked sweetly her voice thick with charmspeak.

'Cut the crap and get inside you know your voice doesn't affect me.' I stated angrily as I pushed her back inside, I was not having this conversation on her porch.

'Fine follow me dear.' Aphrodite answered leading me through the palace. I had never actually been in here before and after a few feet I felt like the colour pink was seared into my brain, it was everywhere, floor, walls, ceiling, and doors. The only thing that wasn't were the small bronze plaques on the doors explaining what was inside. When I read a few I was even more annoyed: Wardrobe 17 how many clothes did she have? And where were the other 16? Dungeon which sickened me to know what fetishes she had that was until I heard muffled sounds of movement and cries from behind it. At the sound coming from behind it she turned and looked at the horrified expression on my face as I looked away and attempted to repress the memory.

'Don't mind Ares, Artemis he will be fine he asked to try something different but I am pretty sure that was not what he had in mind.' She stated without expression and the image was suddenly in my mind of my half-brother in bondage. I had to dig my nails into my palms so the pain distracted me from the image next stop Hecate's palace for a memory potion.

Finally we arrived in a large chamber that seemed to a lounge or a narcissists dream. The ceiling was a giant mirror and the room was ringed by statuary of herself both Greek and Roman with more mirrors between them all reflecting one point a couch in the middle that she quickly sat down on. I summoned my own chair to sit on there was no way I was sitting on her make-out seat.

'So Artemis what can I do for you at this early time in the morning, finally reconsidering that oath you made.' She teased and I wasn't sure if she knew or if this was her usual teasing.

'What have you done to me?' I growled at her and watched as surprise grew on her face.

'Wait, what? I haven't done anything to you at least recently not even attempted anything with your hunters all year because I know that you are in trouble, so what is wrong with you.' She inquired throwing me off, the bitch was being sincere towards me.

'Perseus' I uttered simply.

'Perseus what? Oh wait this is priceless, Arty has fallen for the hero of Olympus. Then again looking at him now, I know why, that power, those good looks, that body I can only imagine what he looks like underneath that jacket.' She started to blab on before I reached over and slapped her. The worst bit was I didn't know why I did it.

Slowly Aphrodite raised a hand to her face before looking back at me with piercing eyes. 'Someone's possessive of her little crush and judging by that you know what I was talking about, which means you have seen him without clothes on, I want details.' She demanded but I stopped hearing after she said possessive, why was I being possessive of the young hero we had only been 'together' in the hunt for a day.

'Olympus to Arty, hello?' she called snapping me back.

'I am not possessive of him!' I snapped a little to quickly it seemed.

'Nooo of course not, so if I said I wanted to have a little fun with him you wouldn't mind after all he is single? I thought so.' She said watching the knuckles on my hands whiten as I gripped the arms of the chair.

'You so much as touch him, you will be joining Ares in that dungeon difference is you would not enjoy it for once.'

'Very well Arty, I will sit back and watch the maiden goddess try and court the hero this should be fun.' She giggled out.

'One dot call me Arty, two I do not want to court him I want to know what the hades is wrong with me why am I like this around him?' I demanded.

'Fine Artemis happy? Start from the beginning and tell me everything that has happened between the two of you.' She asked and surprisingly I did. I told her everything from first meeting him to earlier when I left the camp, I confessed everything that I felt and I didn't know why. The only detail I left out was describing Percy's semi-naked state as I wanted to deprive her of that information. I had even reverted back to Diana while I explained until I returned to the present.

'So what it looks like is you have fallen for him and I cannot blame you he sounds dreamy but you also don't want too because of your silly oath. Tell me this though which side of your aspects has the stronger feelings for him?' she inquired.

'Diana' I answered shifting aspects.

(Diana)

'And you have no idea why that form is more affected than your Greek?'

'No at least as Artemis I have some resistance to all these gods damned impulses whenever I am around him.' I admitted angrily.

'The answer is simple, Hormones. When was the last time you actually used your Roman aspect and spent time in the company of men?'

'Rome and even then it was only the other gods not mortals.' I said thinking about the issue.

'Exactly and most of the male gods are your brothers or uncles, so you had little interest in them. Now along comes our young titan friend and suddenly you have an interest in him but Artemis remains mostly unaffected. Do you know why?'

'…'

'This is so cute to watch, Anyway the reason is because although you are thousands of years old you normally prance around in the body of a 12 year old with your merry band of hunters. Little kids know very little about romance and that is why you sponsor them and why you represent yourself as one, now compare that to your current physical form and compare the difference.' She finished by summoning a mirror in front of me.

I had never been one for looking at myself, what need did I have? I cared not how others saw me, if a male normally laid eyes on me it was generally one of the last things he did. But as I looked in the reflection I did notice that ok I was generally good looking with a decent figure I suppose but this still did not explain how I was supposed to resolve this problem.

'Ok I look older and better looking what is your point?'

'What age do you think you currently represent?'

'18 I suppose, Why?'

'And what age is dear Percy in a few weeks?' she asked sweetly.

'18.' And the revelation finally sunk in.

'Now you see. A little girl might look at a good looking guy and dream to have a guy like him but has no interest in him at the moment that is Artemis. An older girl looks at the same guy and wants to have him for herself no matter what, that is Diana. Now you get the fun decision of which you would like to act on. You can stay longing for him forever like a boy on a poster or you can embrace your love and try and take him. The best bit is he has already sunk in with both sides so you have no escape.'

'This is madness, how can a mere man do this too me?'

'You said it yourself earlier he is not a mere man he is a Man, the first you actually like in any way. The important question is what he thinks about you.' When she said that I gained a sense of horror what did Percy think about me, sure he had acted embarrassed after the 'incident' but then most would have acted in that way. Even if he did like me he had sworn that oath not to try anything and unlike my oath that I could technically break if I wanted to though there would be repercussions. He was bound by the Styx and after his promise when he was in Tartarus the damned thing would kill him if he broke it.

The thought of the situation left me in turmoil, I had fallen for the one man that I was apparently restricted from being with and the worst part was I didn't know if he even liked me.

'I don't know.' I admitted quietly.

'I always knew he was going to have an interesting love life with the daughter of Athena and your brothers new oracle but that was all I planned for him but this is beyond my wildest dreams. The virgin goddess who swore off men suddenly falls for a hero. You could make a movie of this.' She squealed out as if thinking about us actually being a film.

'No one is finding out about this not my father, the rent boy in the basement and certainly not Apollo, this stays between us and me and Percy. I so much as hear a rumor my wolves will eat well.' I threatened realizing I was running out of time.

'Don't worry Di, I can't wait to see how this turns out. Either way is win-win. One you break that silly oath or two Percy is on the market and available.' She replied and I tried to think what part of that annoyed me more the nickname, her nonchalance towards my oath or her attempted threat of winning him over herself.

'Stay away from him.' I growled out.

'Fine for now but I expect to be kept posted of how this goes.' She called as I made my way out of my chair and towards the way I came in. I passed the 'Dungeon' and was almost tempted to go in and take a picture that would sure brighten Hephaestus's day or make great blackmail material but no I was not having whatever was happening in there imprinted in my brain.

I had just reached the door when I heard light footsteps behind me and saw Aphrodite running towards me.

'One thing Di, as much as this pains for me to say this but I have two daughters who may be eligible to join the hunt. Your in Shenandoah at the moment right?' she inquired.

'Yes and why would you care his much.'

'It is not often I have twins and they both recently had their hearts broken by a male who was secretly dating both of them at the same time. At the moment they don't trust boys and as I said they are eligible plus they are in DC not far from you. Either way you potentially get new hunters, my daughters get claimed and I potentially see the boy get punished for fucking with love. All I can do is curse his love live but you have a recent acquaintance that can do so much more.'

'Fine I will go with Perseus and offer them the option, how old are they?'

'17'

'Wait and you have not claimed them, how irresponsible plus our oath well your oath that tells you to claim them when they turn 12.'

'I did claim them, but my children attract little attention anyway so I didn't take them to Camp. They thought the claiming was simply a makeover for there 16th birthday which was ironically the day after we made the oath.

'So they are a day younger than Percy, are you sure your staying out of this because throwing him towards two of your daughters who happen to be his age isn't convincing me.' I said after doing the math in my head.

'Yes I am honest; I will send you the details later on in a message. Now I have to go and release my pet pony and you have somewhere to be about now. Good luck.' And with that I flashed out of there and back to the hunts camp.

(Thalia)

I had awoken early as usual to meet with Lady Artemis and discuss today's activities for the hunt. I thought it was strange as normally she would wait by the campfire when she returned. I brushed off the thought and thought she must have returned to her tent and I tried there next but still no luck. I began to get worried as it was extremely rare for the goddess to break schedule. I left Artemis's tent and was about to look for Percy as he should know if she had returned or not, however as soon as I left I turned towards his distant tent and froze.

Between me and the tent was an enormous golden lion. Now I knew Nemea was with us now but she was regular sized, this monster in front of me was far larger bigger than she had been when we killed her in the Smithsonian. Truthfully this was what I was expecting when we heard tale of the battle of Olympus and I could see how she had single handedly defeated Leon. Her claws alone were bigger than a hunter's knives and if legend was correct far sharper than a normal blade.

Despite my current fear, I had to find out if Percy knew where Artemis was and I slowly approached the lounging Lioness feeling insignificant compared to her. What was it with Percy and collecting massive pets seriously Mrs. O'Leary was huge for a hellhound and now he had a super sized Semi-indestructible Lioness what was next the damned Hydra or a Drakon? As I drew level with the monsters head it opened a golden eye lazily as if to check who I was before closing it as if nothing had happened and I finally breathed out and I walked past brushing my right hand along her magnificent coat eliciting a purr of pleasure from behind me.

Finally I reached Percy's tent and called to him, we were forbidden from entering his as well as him from ours without permission. I heard muttered swearing from the other side and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor as I guessed he fell out of bed before more frantic movement and the tent door finally opened revealing a rather disheveled Percy. He looked exhausted and had stubble on his face but then again he should have been up all night on guard and I had woken him up so that wasn't his fault. The weird thing was he had placed his duster on again. The rest of his attire was a mess but the coat had been placed on carefully and hid his entire torso from view except the top of a polo shirt. Why would he need a jacket if he was already wearing a shirt?

'Yes Thals what is it? It's like 7am what the matter?' he asked wearily.

'Have you seen Lady Artemis, she was not at our scheduled meeting this morning and wasn't in her tent. Also what happened with Nemea she wasn't the size of a SUV last night.' I asked quickly aware that I was keeping him awake and by the look on my cousins face he was not impressed by the fact.

'Yes to the first Artemis got back around 5am, No I don't know where she is although I can sense that she is not in the camp, the only

things of note nearby are me, the hunters including you and Nemea. Lastly Artemis placed her blessing on Nemea and unlocked her potential and she aged back to her grown form. Anything else?' he asked irritated.

'Well if she is not here then shouldn't you be on duty and did she say where she might have gone? I demanded aware he was already annoyed but I was annoyed with his lack of focus on the matter as if wasn't an issue that she was missing.

'Listen pinecone face, she told me to get some rest and so I did, what she gets up to in her free time is hers to do whatever she wants, she is a goddess after all and I am only a mere demigod, I just follow orders I like being male no matter how much the hunt doesn't as for being on duty I rotate with Nemea so if she is awake then I can rest. Problem?' he growled out.

I had seen Percy annoyed before but he was never this cold with anyone, it was clear there was something else on his mind other than missing sleep but now was not the time to be asking him unless I wanted to get washed from here back to camp as I noticed the stream was beginning to rise beyond its normal level.

'Fine seaweed brain, sorry I woke you up but if you hear from her please tell me. After all I hear the titans have been seen again.' I said as I said the last part I saw him stiffen suddenly.

'It definitely isn't them this time that I can promise, if they did I would have to kick their asses and they would be back in Tartarus faster than they could blink.' He said confidently on anyone else this would have been hubris but the way he said wasn't as if a threat it was a simple fact.

'Oh Ok then if you are sure, does that mean they are released then?' I asked curiously and immediately regretted it.

'Thals! Enough with the twenty questions ask me during the day and if you want to know where Artemis I just felt her return so go see her and let me rest, please.' He said wearily and I had to feel sorry for him, he had spent all yesterday sparring with me and then been up all night patrolling, no wonder he was grouchy.

'Thanks kelp head and sorry for waking you.' I said quickly to which he merely nodded before the tent door flapped shut and he was gone accompanied by the sound of something heavy hitting a bunk. I turned back to the hunts camp and Lady Artemis.

I was surprised when instead of Artemis familiar pre-teen form I was instead confronted by her roman aspect Diana or as I remembered from our limited meeting she changed aspect back at camp half blood to stop Percy's torture of the Augur.

'Lady Diana.' I called out to her shocking her it seemed as she seemed jumpy which was strange before she suddenly shifted aspect.

'Sorry I am late Thalia, I had to return to Olympus something came up.' She answered hurriedly.

'Anything of importance to us milady.'

'Nothing that major for the moment. Though we expect to know more in time.' She replied almost secretly which surprised me she told the hunters everything that happened on Olympus.

'Does it have anything to do with the titans; I know they have been released. Percy told me.' I asked curiously. More curious was her reaction at the mention of Percy's name.

'Yes they were released as per Perseus's wish at the end of the last war as long as they were peaceful, however there are still two unaccounted for, we thought we may have had a lead but it was a dead end it seems.' Once again the answer did not seem like the truth. Sure some of it sounded true but the last statement sounded off. I was more distracted by what she said about Percy.

'Wait Percy turned down immortality and godhood again and father let him live.' I asked flabbergasted.

'Father did not have a choice the Fates restricted him from doing it anyway, Perseus is physically unable to be a god it seems.' This was even more shocking why was he forbidden from godhood and if so why did the fates not step in the first time he was offered it.

'So Percy instead used his wish to free his old enemy and the gods agreed to it anything else?'

'He gave Hades and Hestia their thrones back, as for the titans they all had to remain peaceful in the last war otherwise they stayed imprisoned, most of them were peaceful anyway such as my mother and some were working with us against Gaia. The only one I have issues with is Atlas but Percy vouched for him.' The goddess explained and I felt slightly foolish I forgot about Leto being a titaness.

'Atlas is free but he was hostile to us, hades he captured you and helped kill Zoe.' I asked confused.

'Technically that was all done a few hours before the war began and my father likes the new arrangement they made for holding the sky, he loves the punishment Percy gave to Prometheus and no one wants to argue with the decision even Prometheus's father thought it was fitting and from what Perseus has told me Atlas finds it hilarious to see him struggle. Now away from such topics, what did you wish too talk about Thalia?' She explained before asking directly.

'What did you wish to focus training on today and what does Percy do during the day from now on.' I asked curiously and was once again surprised when she seemed to flinch when I said his name.

'Focus on teaching the new recruits archery again, Tania's defeat shows they can still improve further, I want them hitting the bull directly and as for Perseus he will begin to learn archery with the rest of you, teach him the basics if you can if not I will do it. After that he will be doing training alone with me to practice woodcraft, if he wants to be our guardian he better learn to move like one of us.'

'Very well then Lady Artemis, it shall be done milady' I said bowing and leaving the goddess behind heading back to my tent, unlike the others I did not share with anyone after all what is the point of being the lieutenant if you don't get privileges and besides Phoebe snored something awful. As I got back all I could think was that I was missing something both Percy and Artemis had been acting strangely, but the question was why?

(Percy)

I was sorry to snap at Thalia but ever since I had tried to sleep, I had found I couldn't all I could think about was Artemis/Diana. Every time I closed my eyes she was there and as much a I tried to tune it out or whatever else I thought of I always drifted back. So when she came knocking asking about if I had seen her all it did was focus my inner anger at myself on something else, her.

Why was the goddess affecting me like this it reminded me of the first week Annabeth and I had officially dated where I would sit in my cabin and think it was too good to be true. Of course it had been and nothing lasts forever it seems and it had all ended in a moment thanks to that giant bastard and his bitch mothers thirst for revenge and power. Everyone else had been happy that we had won and eagerly took their rewards while celebrating. I was left holding the bag so it seemed, the only others who lost something were the Hunt and Artemis (see what I mean.) and Athena. Of course Athena could still talk too Annabeth unlike me so she had it easier, while Artemis in an evening lost 2/3 of the hunt to essentially friendly fire.

That was why I was happy too volunteer for this job, I could not resist helping others in need, I never could. But right now I was having second thoughts not for the job itself but my own personal thoughts and feelings were getting in the way. Combined with the fact I was choosing to hide my true nature from the hunters, I had almost given myself away when Thalia knocked only a last second grab of my coat had stopped me revealing my wings. Of course if it had been Artemis I would not have had such a problem, she had seen me in far less now, which was embarrassing for me but it was amusing seeing Diana's reaction.

That was my problem though, I could not get the thought of her face out of my head and I did not know how to resolve this situation short of a dip in the Lethe but I was not desperate to lose all my memories yet. Sure I could just ignore and avoid Artemis but that was difficult when I had personal training with her everyday and had to report every morning. The problem was I could remain in close contact with her as usual but that would lead to me no doubt falling for her more, the issue was I did not know how she felt. Last night she had reacted more friendly but then this morning she was cold and back to her man hating again other than her weak moment when she reacted to my shields new appearance. For gods sake I was falling for the virgin goddess I was punching well above my weight, if she had stuck with her oath for this long why would she break it now.

So as I laid on my bed all I could think was what I could do, there was no way I was just going to confess to her that would surefire result in me getting hunted down by a group of pissed off hunters. I could ask someone else's opinion what to do but whom? Aphrodite was definitely out she had messed with my heart enough as it was with Annabeth and Rachel, My father was out as Artemis was one of Zeus's daughters and he would not allow us anyway. The titans would be no help it would take them years to do anything if my experience in the council had taught me anything and the only ones I trusted were Iapetus, Atlas and Lelantos but I didn't think any of them had the thoughts to deal with this delicate situation. Atlas's approach would be as subtle as a brick wall saying I LOVE YOU ARTEMIS. That left my mum but I didn't need to trouble her with this when she had a 6 month old baby to deal with.

So all in all I had nothing that could help me now but I had to do something otherwise after a few days of this I would be exhausted from lack of sleep and others would notice something was wrong. Which meant I had to do something for the moment. I had to keep up appearances and my responsibilities which meant I could not just hide in my tent whenever I could and avoid Artemis/Diana.

By the time my senses told me it was 9.30am I had made no progress in my dilemma or in sleeping and I came to realize laying here was doing me no favors, I had never been able to sit and think on something. My dad had said it was in my nature as the sea was always restless, it was also behind my disrespect towards others but that was beside the point.

I had a half hour until I was expected to begin training and I was not going to lie here any longer. I swiftly rose from the bed and got changed before shaving of the morning's stubble using Riptides blade. Now this could be considered dangerous but for some reason (Styx) I was physically unable to hurt myself with my weapons even my mortal point was indestructible when I once tried it. Apparently Lady Styx had been truthful when she said I could only be hurt when she allowed it. I think it was her way of preventing me trying to kill myself after Annabeth died, all I knew is no matter what I was unable to hurt myself even fire would not affect me if I created it. I could have even used a lighter and burned the stubble off but I did not want the smell of burning hair in the tent.

After I was done I grabbed my weapons including reluctantly Lelantos's former bow, I was already reluctant to use the weapon so far I had fired it only twice. Once when I almost Nemea and the second when Lelantos and me dueled in the air, I had been above him shooting down and somehow managed to miss Mount Tamalpais completely, the shot had been so bad it caused him to fall out of the air as he was to busy laughing hysterically to continue flapping his wings. He had graciously given me the win after extracting himself from a Hesperides flower bed claiming I had won through unorthodox means before he resumed laughing and I walked off in annoyance. Why Artemis thought I needed to learn how to use the damned thing was beyond me, sure I understood why I couldn't use Hyperion's spear but I was perfectly capable with a normal one for ranged attacks. Goddess of archery or not it would take a miracle for me to even hit the same range as the target.

As I was done I left the tent and headed for the camp proper, I grabbed some food from the mess tent which consisted of little more than cereal after a bowl of what reminded me off guinea pig food I followed the sole remaining hunter in the tent Atlanta who was tidying up towards the range and the assembled hunters.

(Thalia)

Things started out badly the moment Percy arrived Bow in hand, the moment he stood at one of the makeshift stalls and looked down the range I couldn't help but grimace. Every part of his posture was wrong, he was gripping the bow like a vice grip and it was causing the bow to wobble and he held the arrow that was magically summoned by the bow when he drew the string back between his thumb and forefinger like an amateur who had seen it in a movie. However we all stood back and pointed nothing out I wanted to see how badly my cousin could do but even I was unprepared for the catastrophe that was about to occur.

How someone can face one way with the bow facing down range can somehow fumble the arrow on release and fire at a 90 degree angle would require Athena to work out. All I saw was the arrow flash over our heads resulting in the junior hunters hitting the deck as it flew towards us and towards the hunts tent.

Everyone's eyes turned from the aspiring archer towards where his arrow eventually ended up and we all watched in horror as a tent thrown open and the diminutive figure of Lady Artemis walked out with a look of outrage on her face but it was nothing compared to the long cut that ran down her right cheek that was bleeding golden ichor heavily creating a stain on her silver outfit as it dripped down. The look on her face told us everything we needed to know as all the hunters suddenly found we were needed somewhere else and disappeared I looked over my shoulder to see her stalking towards Percy who was frozen in place, he hadn't moved since he fired the arrow the only difference was the bow now laid at his feet from when he dropped it as he fired the weapon. I felt sorry for him he had only managed to last 25 hours on the job although it meant Tania was right as she had bet on one day and was the closest, at least I had bet a week but that was without knowing who it was going to be.

(Artemis)

I had been lying on my bed meditating over what me and Aphrodite had discussed when I suddenly felt an intense pain in the side of my face. Immediately grabbing my face with my hand I felt the familial feel of a liquid pooling around my fingers and turned my head enough to see what had caused the wound to see an imperial golden wooden arrow with gold feathered fletching impaled in my pillow.

The design and the fletching told me everything in a instant, it was not anything used by the hunt, they were all silver shafted with bronze points.

Which meant my assailant was none other than my recent problem. Percy Jackson. No, now he was most definitely Perseus again.

As I stood and made my way out of the tent, I could see the hunters all making themselves scarce. Oh no they were not getting away Scott free with this either. They were supposed to be helping him and by the sudden vanishing act they were doing I could tell they were partly responsible. However I resumed my attention on the one who was currently unmoving with a look of absolute terror on his face which had lost all color as he looked in my direction bow discarded at his feet.

I traveled the distance in slow deliberate steps and finally saw some movement on his part as I witnessed an obvious gulp, I had almost thought he had died standing up with the lack of movement and the color he had taken.

'Perseus what just happened, would you like to inform me of how you managed to hit me when the targets are the opposite direction now or before we find out how useful a jackelope is at guarding.' I asked as menacingly as I could. If anything he turned paler which was surprising only Lady Styx was whiter than him now or so I guessed.

'I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, it slipped pleasedontmakemeananimal.' He practically cried out.

'You did not answer the question Perseus, show me what you did.' I demanded. He took another gulp before retrieving the fallen weapon and drawing another arrow. The moment he did this I was not surprised by what happened; I also knew why the hunters had done a vanishing act. They should have pointed out the mistakes that were clearly visible the moment he drew a arrow.

'That's enough Perseus; I would rather not have any more friendly fire today. That's enough archery for today and you are not to use that bow without my express permission anywhere near us. Do not think you are getting out of it though, you will learn archery it will take more than this to convince me otherwise.' I promised and watched as he slowly nodded and slung the weapon over his shoulder.

'I am sorry Milady.' He said slowly and quietly.

'Perseus enough this was your fault for being that awful, the hunters fault for not correcting you and my fault for not directly supervising your first lesson, I knew you were bad but not this bad admittedly.' I said pointing at the wound on my face that was still bleeding, by this point my whole side was golden and I began to realize how serious the wound was.

'Milady are you sure you are alright?' Percy finally said clearly and gaining some color on his face, he reached a hand downwards towards my wound instinctly I turned my face so he could see the full length of the wound. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him grimace before I began to feel light headed. I turned back towards him but as I focused on his face I suddenly felt my legs give way and my vision darken into blackness.

(Percy)

I honestly thought I was done for when Artemis came out with a wound running the length of her face. I had been unable to move as she stalked towards me, of course the hunters had faded from my line of sight but I was not turning to look where they had gone now.

I was surprised when she simply asked me to show her what I did before stopping me not so surprisingly before I fired the arrow itself. I was not expecting her to be so forgiving when she took some of the blame herself and on the hunter's behalf.

When she was done I couldn't help but look down at her, due to her current represented age she was only 5'1 which made me nearly 2 feet taller than her. The wound was a lot more vicious than I thought I had been avoiding looking at her ever since she had arrived but up close I could see that most of the flesh in her cheek had been ripped through and it continued down the side of her head. I reached towards it on impulse and was surprised when she turned her head revealing the rest of the wound. I couldn't help but grimace. I knew what it was like to be hit by an arrow from my bow and it hurt like shit. She had shrugged it off for the last five minutes.

I was just about to ask her if she needed help treating the wound when her legs suddenly crumpled. I was able to slow time for her so I was able to catch her. I picked her up bridle style as I ran back towards her tent it seemed some of the hunters had been hiding behind another tent and I heard outrage as I ran past with the goddess in my arms.

Finally i arrived inside the tent and gently laid her down on the bed and turned towards the hunters who had now arrived as well.

'Now look what you have done boy.' Tania screamed but I did not care.

'Atlanta, Phoebe see to Lady Artemis treat her as well as you can, but I suspect she will need Apollo's help just stop the Ichor loss.' I said towards the two who nodded and stepped towards her procuring supplies from a pack on Atlanta's back. I went to step past the rest of the hunter's when I found Tania in front of me with her bow drawn.

'Where do you think you are going, I am not letting you escape. If you think you can hurt Lady Artemis and get away with it you are sorely mistaken.' She threatened raising the bow so the arrow was pointed at my face.

'Tania shut up for once and listen, Artemis needs help my bow is a titan's symbol of power it is not a normal weapon I know what it can do to someone, the only person who can treat a wound from it is Apollo. So move out of the way so I can send a message, and Artemis admitted this was not entirely my fault you are all as responsible as I am.' The other hunters averted their eyes as the words struck home. However the daughter of Ares remained unmoving.

'Sorry about this then.' I said sadly.

'What bo-.' Tania never finished as I suddenly punched forward straight through the limb of the bow she held snapping it in half before my fist collided with the top of her head knocking her out.

'I had no choice.' I said simply as the bewildered hunters looked at their fallen sister and I walked out.

I quickly ran towards the river before summoning a veil of water vapor and throwing a drachma at it.

'O Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, show me Apollo probably in the sun chariot.'

The clear image changed to that of Apollo's teenage form who was currently in the driving seat of the sun chariots Maserati form the radio was blaring a song I didn't know and he seemed to be rocking away.

'Apollo, APOLLO!' I screamed at him. After he ignored the first time before he began to look around for the source of my voice eventually he noticed the vision and flashed a smile.

'Cousin how's it going need some help with archery or something I was thinking of visiting Orthrys and seeing mum.' He said casually.

'Apollo shut up and listen, I need your help desperately.' The god grew a look of annoyance when I told him to be quiet,

'Percy this better be important.' He said annoyed.

'I am not at Orthrys, I am staying with the hunt from now on as their guardian. Unfortunately they made me do archery and I may have shot your sister.'

* * *

**AN. nothing slows down a blossoming relationship like an arrow to the face. Morale of the story is ****never**** give percy a bow it will end badly. by the way I have decided this story will not have chaos or the usual percy vanishing for decade for no fucking reason because chaos wants to train them. seriously they are always they are always the bit of Pertemis stories that bore the shit out of. no one cares when you introduce percy fighting aliens WTF. as much as I love ****Everlasting Promises by Starblade176**** it ends at the funeral to me the last chapter is a ton of explaining I don't care about about a alien planet. the primordial may appear but not as they usually do seriously I want to make their lives end up better not throw them into another half dozen wars without end. anyone has any questions over my decisions or opinions of the usual chaos candy shop power giving send me a message or leave it in the reviews. until next time**


	23. A&E

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 23

A&E

(Percy)

The moment I finished that statement, I regretted it as the look of annoyance on Apollo's face suddenly turned to rage.

'Percy if you have hurt my little sister, I am going to throw you out of my chariot minus the wings.' He growled out.

'Apollo, listen it was an accident honestly, hades she was in the wrong direction completely. She already forgave me but the problem was she collapsed due to ichor loss.' I said quickly hoping to calm him.

'Unfortunately I can tell you are being truthful, now why would she need my help to treat an arrow wound. Especially considering what you just told me she was fine for a while afterwards.' He said losing some of the redness on his face although I noticed the speedo on the car was on the rise.

'It was not a normal arrow, it was fired from Lelantos's bow. You know the same one that almost killed me back on my first day with the titans. Any injury made with it is far more than it appears or so it seems.' I explained.

'Why can't you ever use regular weaponry cuz, bit of Ambrosia and problem solved. I spent half my visits to mum patching up some titan or another; they need to get their own doctor. Where is the hunt now?' he asked wearily and I knew it was the truth Atlas was constantly requiring help for wounds. He could take dozens of hits before he conceded defeat and I didn't really pull the blows when it came to the titan of strength and endurance.

'Shenandoah national park outside DC, look for the enormous lioness it should provide a hint.'

'You brought the kitty too, why do they even need your help then. That cat can kill anything short of a pissed primordial.' He said jokingly.

'The cat doesn't have my sense of humor and amazing good looks.' I joked back and wished I hadn't said the second bit as that brought the wounded goddess back into my mind.

'Cuz if they wont break that oath of theirs for me you don't stand a chance, have you seen this? Those girls are a lost cause.' He said playfully taking his hands off the wheel and flexing his muscles while flashing a grin.

'At least I don't scare them off with 'Awesome' poetry' I said using air quotes around the word.

'Hey leave my Haikus out of this they get me lots of ladies, I will have you know.' He said defensively.

'Who exactly are they: Alecto and her sisters or are they deaf.'

'Jackson watch your mouth before I curse it closed, the furies are going too far.' He deadpanned.

'Fine but hurry up, your daughter and Phoebe can only do so much and they have to treat a concussion as well.'

'I know you can see the speed I am going, midday just arrived twenty minutes earlier than usual, I was in Maine minutes ago. Be there in five.' And with that the image faded.

I quickly turned around from the stream bed and back towards the camp. As I walked back towards Artemis's tent I noticed the intensity of the sun was increasing before the sound of a car roared in alongside me. Unlike before I could actually look at the sun chariot directly and once again was jealous of the god, I wish I had a ride a sweet as that. Then again why do you need a car when you can fly faster than the speed of sound?

'Hey cuz so this is what you are doing now, how come neither you nor Arty said you were with the hunt now, I was gonna see how my second favourite titan was doing tonight.' Apollo said leaning his head out of the window and looking at me. I needed to shut him up before the hunters heard him.

I froze time in the camp for everyone but me and Apollo, even Artemis was affected then again she was likely still unconscious. I quickly made my way alongside the car the glow was a lot less intense due to the flames being frozen.

'While you are here do not mention anything to do with what I have been doing or what I am please Apollo. The hunters still think I am a demigod and I intend to keep it that way.' I said politely indicating my concealed form beneath the coat.

'Cuz you are one of the most powerful individuals on the planet and you want to hide it from the immortal girl scouts, you seriously stand no chance with them.' Apollo said opening the cars gull wing door and stepping out. He had simple jeans and a t-shirt saying Hot Stuff which I thought was amusing because Leo made something similar before.

'I am not exactly here to pull chicks Apollo, I wanted something to do and went to your dad. Artemis was asking for help in recruitment, so I volunteered.'

'And what part did that lead to you shooting my sister.' Apollo stated getting back to the point of why he was here.

'Artemis made me learn how to shoot unfortunately the hunters didn't see fit to correct my mistakes and the arrow went astray and maybe hit Artemis along the side of the face, 150m away in a tent. I was not exactly aiming anywhere near her.' I admitted

'Wait you said you shot her, but to actually hit her in the face. How are you not dead or an animal, hades why didn't the hunters kill you? Also why didn't you freeze time when you fucked the shot up idiot, you have one of the coolest powers ever and you didn't use it, why?' he asked flabbergasted and admittedly the question took me by surprise as well.

'Well I guess I was so shocked by it I forgot I could do it plus the hunters were all staring at me, although they made themselves pretty darn scarce once Artemis appeared.' I admitted again.

'Cuz no matter how powerful you get you are still a bloody idiot, forgot you can control time, I would be using it all the time, the possibilities.' He said daydreaming.

'Anyway your sister needs your help and one of the hunters is unconscious as well.' Getting him back on track.

'Why? What happened to her?' he asked curiously.

'She tried to kill me so I punched her in the face straight through her drawn bow, not that I care about the broken weapon. She is one of Ares kids combined with being a hunter she hates anything male or so it seems.'

'My daughter can deal with her; Atlanta knows how to deal with a concussion. Artemis should normally have not been affected so much by a single wound; you were only affected so badly before because you were still mostly mortal. Has she been acting weakly or distracted lately?' He asked me seriously.

'Err no, not that I know of not that she would admit anything to me.' I lied. Yes she was currently weaker than normal and I had an idea of why she would be distracted. She had told me not to tell anyone of her problems though.

'Percy I am the god of truth remember, what is wrong with her?' he said insistently.

'Due to the current state of the hunt her energy is decreased and has been since your idiot legacy tried to exterminate them.' I admitted sure it was the truth but hopefully it would distract him from inquiring further.

'I should have guessed it had to do with him, the worst bit was I knew it was gonna happen but I am not allowed to interfere with predictions selfishly I hoped it was an abandoned cabin that was aflame but unfortunately not. Oh Octavian why couldn't you have just been happy with what you were?'

'Because he was a power hungry selfish murdering bastard.' I said angrily, the thought of the Augur still annoyed me.

'Unfortunately I cannot defend my grandson, he was wrong in everything he did ever since I gave him the power of seeing.'

'I realized that less than an hour into visiting CampJupiter.'

'Enough of past it is depressing, what is done is done, we all have our problem children. Your father had Orion, Hermes had Luke, Hades had several…..Dozen.'

'Very well then I guess we should see your sister and I had better unfreeze time before we suddenly appear inside without explanation.' I said reverting to real time and losing the extra gold from my eyes as we walked into the camp.

(Thalia)

We had moved Tania of the floor where she had fallen when Percy knocked her out. Normally the hunters would have been outraged that a male had hit a girl and especially a fellow hunter but we secretly knew that Percy was right in his actions. Artemis did need help even if we would not like the source plus she had threatened to murder him. That would have gone down great with the council. By the way Poseidon, your favourite son and the saviour of Olympus was murdered by a hunter on his second day. Oops. The fallen hunter was currently lying across two chairs on the far side of the room while the rest of us were assisting Atlanta and Phoebe in treating Lady Artemis, they had stopped the Ichor loss for the most part but she was showing no sign of recovery beyond that.

Great just when the hunt couldn't get any lower, we suddenly didn't even have a goddess at the moment.

kt

I was interrupted out of my gloom when I felt the light level increase in the tent accompanied by the sound of a supercharged engine and I made my way towards the tent door and looked outside.

The next few seconds confused me greatly. I was able to see the figure of Percy beyond the car with Apollo leaning out a window saying something to him before suddenly the image changed and the pair were alongside each other just outside the camp 150m from the park sun chariot. How had they got there so quickly?

The pair didn't seem to even acknowledge any difference in location. I studied the approaching figure trying to notice anything beyond the ordinary about them. But other than them both being good looking (what I can admit that, hades I fancied Apollo before I joined the hunt and Percy's new look simply reinforced his attraction) and the general height difference between them there was little of note. Although in the moment I saw the pair shift locations I thought I saw a flash of gold in Percy's eyes but thought it was a simple illusion cast off by the sun chariot reflection.

Finally the pair entered the tent, Percy following the god and practically stooping just too actually enter the tent.

'Thals take the hunters outside and treat Tania.' Percy advised sternly.

The other hunters all looked at me, with Lady Artemis incapacitated I was technically in charge of the hunt for the moment.

'Atlanta, Phoebe grab Tania and take her to her tent and treat her there. The rest of you go grab something to eat and wait in the mess tent.' I instructed and watched as they quickly did as I said but I remained unmoving.

'Thalia that includes you as well you can't stay in here.' Apollo advised.

'Why? How come Percy can stay but I can't I am her lieutenant for gods sake.' I protested earning frowns from the pair.

'Unless you can suddenly see a gods divine form it is a matter of your safety.' Apollo explained which brought up a new question.

'Well then how come he can stay he is still only a demigod isn't he?' I inquired pointing at Percy who flinched under my gaze.

'I am a special case Thals, I am about 99% immortal now. The gods couldn't make me a god as well but they could do that. The only difference is I can be physically killed other than that I am essentially a god.' Percy explained albeit hesitantly. How come he never explained that before?

'Fine but I will be waiting outside for you.' I said firmly before stepping outside.

What was happening at the moment? It was like everyone was keeping secrets and was reluctant to tell me or the others anything. Percy, Artemis and even Apollo all knew something important and were hesitant to explain anything. Why would Percy hide the fact he was practically a god or so it seemed just without the technicality of being one it seemed. Artemis was now not telling me anything and seemed distracted like she was focused on something else instead combined with her unusual vanishing act this morning was worrying.

The last thing was Percy and Apollo's sudden teleporting act just a while ago that still seemed impossible. How could two beings suddenly move from one point to another within the space of a fraction of a second?

I wanted to know the truth, how could I trust any of them if they were constantly concealing the truth?

(Percy)

Once Thalia had left and I felt her presence on the outside of the tent I once again suspended time. I know it was unnecessary but I simply didn't want to run the risk of Thalia or any of the other hunters entering or hearing what was said inside here.

'Well you almost gave the game away idiot.' I said to the god beside me who began moving to his sister's side.

'Well how else did you expect to get rid of her, besides it wasn't the whole truth only a bit. Just as I can detect lies I also can't tell them technically.' He admitted which I thought was strange.

'If you cannot tell a lie then how could you claim your name was Fred a few years ago?'

'Simple because I have technically registered under every common name as an alias. The population of the United States is actually about 20,000 less than what it actually officially should be because of it, I am also registered as living in every town and city.' He explained.

'So do they all pay their taxes then?' I asked mischievously.

'Gods no! What do you think the mist is for every time they come knocking they suddenly get a need to knock next door instead.'

'No wonder the economy is fucked.' I muttered under my breath.

'Hey it is not my fault the government sold off the gold reserves; I was just a paying customer.' He protested, ironically reinforcing my point.

'Anyway back to your unconscious sister Apollo, I don't exactly remember what you did to me before when I was wounded.'

'Oh that's easy. I will need one of your arrows to synthesize a cure.'

'Why would you need an arrow to cure a cut?' I asked confused.

'Not for the cut itself, Your arrows have a serious strength paralyzing agent on them which is what affected you before and Arty now. The agent saps the targets strength making them an easy target. I am surprised you even managed to walk after uncle Lelantos shot you before.' He explained.

Great as if the weapon was not bad enough as it was. Add that to the list of reasons I didn't like the damned thing. However I did summon the weapon to my hand from where it had been dropped on the range before grabbing the bow string and automatically summoning a arrow which I removed from the bow and handed it over.

The god simply looked over the projectile particularly at the point and fletching before his hand glowed golden and the item changed form into a golden scalpel which surprised me.

'How exactly is a scalpel going to help an already open wound?' I asked.

'Shut up, watch and learn.' He snapped and I watched curious as he lowered the blade into the wound. As soon as the instrument made contact with the torn flesh the opposite reaction to normal occurred. Where the blade met flesh rather than be further severed it began to unite instead as the god drew it down her face and along the side of her head.

Finally when he was done Apollo stepped back revealing the rest of her face and other than the dried ichor on her skin and in her hair it looked good as new and she had regained some color in her cheeks.

'Now you had better resume time or the hunters may be curious how we managed to heal her in abut 4 seconds Perce if you want to resume this façade. Otherwise I am sure my youngest sister may be very curious how we can throw her out one second and then be done the next with no noise or lights or anything.' Apollo advised and I admitted I had forgotten about the downsides to localized time dilation. What had currently been 5 minutes in camp was actually half an hour in the rest of the world. Hopefully they would not notice.

I resumed time and nodded towards the god to indicate it was done. When I had done so the god quickly revealed his true form and pretended to chant giving off the illusion of actual work to our eavesdropper outside. When he had finished we noticed the injured goddess began to stir.

'Percy' she muttered wearily throwing me almost off balance.

'Since when were you and sis on an informal name basis?' the god asked me curiously.

'This is news to me. I asked her to call me it once but she refused and insisted on calling me by my full name.' I said defensively. Before she suddenly called it again while reaching towards her head with her hands grabbing it between them.

'Well that is certainly different, I am surprised she can even speak yet let alone whole words coherently. It was hours before you regained consciousness.' He explained. I was more concerned with why she was calling my name out.

'Great you tell her that and she will be back to thinking women are better than men.' I joked distractingly.

'We both know better than that eh Perce.' He said playfully attempting to bump my shoulder with his but due to the height difference it was more my elbow.

'Anyway I better be off before she wakes up and blames me. My little sister is grouchy when she wakes up and I am not hanging around for that.'

'I…Am….Older….Idiot.' Was heard from the resting figure, causing the god to sweat drop.

'Even weakened she still knows how to put you in your place Apollo.'

'Maybe I should have left her unconscious instead, anyway when she wakes up fully give her some nectar and ambrosia and she should be back to full strength with in an hour or so. Now I have to get moving before Maryland gets cooked in the midday sun for two long.'

'I am still waiting for my turn to drive that thing. You let Thalia drive when she was fifteen. I'm eighteen in just over a month share the love; admit it I am your favourite cousin.' I joked as he made his way towards the exit.

'Maybe as a birthday present, it is not as if either of us is going anywhere in the future is it.' He said before stepping outside. I remained inside keeping watch over the goddess. After a few minutes I heard the roar of a solar combustion engine as Apollo did some unnecessary revving, no doubt trying to impress the hunters unsuccessfully if the bowstrings twanging was any indication.

'Percy….What happened?' The goddess said weakly slowly opening her silver eyes and looking around before focusing on me gold against silver.

'Turns out my arrows are a lot more deadly than they appear; I had to summon Apollo to cure you.' I confessed.

'I thought I heard that idiot, he better not have talked to my hunters.' She said slightly more forcibly.

'No as far as I am aware the only one he talked too was Thalia to explain what we were going to do, I made the other hunters leave. I have to apologize for my action though.'

'You don't have to worry about the arrow it was not your fault.'

'No not for that Milady but what happened after. I was forced to carry you back here after you collapsed and I ended up in a confrontation with Tania. I was forced to attack her after she attempted to kill me. She was unconscious last time I checked although Atlanta may have healed her by now.' I explained.

'Then she is lucky that it is all that happened to her, as I explained to them I will not tolerate injustice on either side between you and my hunters. She has had a difficult life and I know why it is difficult for her to trust your gender.'

'Well do you feel like sharing Milady, I would rather understand her past at least then I would stand a chance at earning her trust without her trying to put an arrow in my back.' I said angrily.

'Calm down Perseus I will explain later on, when I have my strength back you and I are going to visit some potential recruits. I will tell you then. Did my annoying younger sibling suggest anything else to help me?'

'When did you have a chance to find that out, wait was that where you vanished off to earlier when Thalia came knocking for me?' I asked completely forgetting the rest of what she said.

'Yes Perseus, Aphrodite sent me a message and asked to talk. Apparently she has twin daughters near here that have boy problems. So did Apollo recommend anything?'

'Huh oh yeah he advised that you eat some ambrosia and drink nectar and you should be fine within a few hours.' I remembered.

'Well can you please go get some then Perseus and send in Thalia I know she is outside waiting.' She asked.

'Very well then Milady, it shall be done.' And with that I left the tent heading towards the infirmary tent.

(Artemis)

What happened to me? Sure I had been injured by the arrow and I could even feel something else at work sapping my strength when I confronted Percy. Yet why did I do nothing to stop it before it was too late. This was by no means the first time I was severely wounded the treatment I received from Atlas was far worse. The problem was I became focused on the man in front of me and I forgot about everything else: the loss of ichor, my strength being drained none of it seemed important compared to the man before me.

He was now affecting my own sense of self-preservation.

Of course I had spent the entire time I was unconscious thinking about him, we gods don't dream as such. We exist in a mental mindscape where we catch glimpses of what is happening around the world normally whatever is to do with our domains. Therefore normally it was wild animals, the moon, maiden girls but this time it was simply him. It was like the image was taunting me and I was unable to do anything about it.

Gradually I had felt a measure of self-control return and for reasons unknown o me I had called him by his abbreviated name and then surprisingly I had heard him and Apollo talking. Unfortunately whatever I said apparently was also in reality as well as Apollo questioned Percy on why I was calling him. Fortunately for the pair of us the idiot got distracted and didn't suspect the truth of the matter. I was more worried about Percy's reaction to the name but he said nothing which left me uncertain again and Aphrodite's words returned 'What did he think of me?'

Sure he had been worried about me but then again it was an injury of his own doing, most people would have been apologetic in his place, but then I find out he is the one who had me healed despite the objections of one of my hunters even when she tried to kill him. He is the one who stayed and waited for me to wake up even 'the good doctor' left without even checking to see if I was fine. And the first thing he does is apologize for his actions both against me and his attacker.

I had been explaining to Thalia what had happened and what I wanted her and the hunters to for the rest of the day. I also made it clear that they were not to blame Percy for the accident, I knew the majority would see it as it was but I emphasized it so the word got to any who were having thoughts of revenge. My half-sister seemed distracted at the moment and kept asking questions but they were all probing towards things she couldn't know, most about Percy.

Two days and she is already starting to put things together which was worrying, it didn't help that he had been abusing his time dilation all morning since the incident and she had caught him once but fortunately she didn't understand what had happened. Eventually she had left when prompted and Percy returned with the godly food.

Of course once he had delivered it, he had waited outside while I consumed the healing food. Once I was finished I instantly started feeling better and got out of the bed. I noticed I was still in my ichor stained clothes and the bed was also encrusted in the golden fluid both from the intitial wound and after when I was carried back here. However I did notice the offending projectile was now gone, although I suspected Percy or Apollo had removed it judging by the still damaged pillow where it had been imbedded. I flashed the ruined clothes off before replacing them.

'Perseus I know you are out there!' I called and was unsurprised when he suddenly stooped his head and stepped through the doorway.

'Yes Milady you called.'

'We are leaving for a while, grab your stuff and meet me back here ASAP.'

'Yes Lady Artemis, what about my b—' he was about to inquire when I raised my hand cutting him off.

'No! Leave that here; I doubt the mortals would like you probably taking potshots at their president because with your skill that is all you would probably hit while we are in the city.' I joked back earning a sigh from my counterpart 'Hunter'.

'Maybe the senate instead more targets to hit accidentally.' He cracked back.

'As long as you don't hit me again or the hunters I don't care, it is your head they will want.'

'Or I can just leave the damned thing here and everyone lives, back in a few minutes Milady.' And with that he did a combo bow/stoop and left the tent.

'Iris show me Aphrodite.' I called out into the air. We Olympians didn't need to do all the formality of summoning the messenger goddess, besides we all had formal accounts when it came to payments.

I watched as an image formed in front of me before I was presented with the picture of a blond haired women with kaleidoscope eyes, that was Aphrodite's normal form when she was alone and not trying to appear as someone else's ideal of beauty.

'Hello Arty, how is it going with our mutual friend?' she asked sweetly.

'Stop calling me Arty it is bad enough with Apollo, as for Percy he shot me.' I said ending deadpanned.

'Well unless he borrowed my son's bow that can't have been very pleasant, so how did you take it? Is he back on the market?' she asked hopefully, the response angering me.

'No! It was an accident so back off. Now you were going to give me the details about your daughters this morning. Where can I find them? Do they know anything about the gods at all? Your children aren't exactly the sharpest scissors in the stylist's box.' I snapped back angrily at her assumption.

'Hey I resent that Piper is perfectly capable and Aeneas founded Rome. As far as I am aware they both know the usual classical history taught in schools. As for their location they are both staying at an all girl's school since their father died a few years in a hit and run.' She said initially angrily before calming down.

'And the rest of them are brainless especially Ares boys but back to your girls then if they have no parent then why not send them to Camp Half Blood?' I asked confused as it was the normal procedure or so I was aware.

'Because they are different from normal demigods, I didn't want to separate them.' She said almost fearfully.

'Why would you need to separate them if they went to camp?'

'If they went to camps plural, Amy is a daughter of Aphrodite while Suzie is a daughter of Venus. Sure they are identical twins but I was in both aspects during their conception.' She said tearfully.

'How the hades did you manage that, that should be impossible. It was bad enough when my father managed to do it with Thalia and Jason. You managed to do it at the same time.' I said angrily.

'I guess I got lost in the moment and it happened. I didn't realize until I became pregnant. Normally when a goddess become pregnant one aspect gets pregnant and the other remains unaffected unfortunately both did. I didn't know what to do, there was no precedent for me to go with, combined with the fact the Greeks and Romans didn't get along until a few months ago. I would have had to separate them for ever and remove their memory of one another which I was loathe to do.' She said and I felt sorry for her.

'Well then why not send them to camp now; they are both at CampHalf Blood this year.'

'I would have but last week they both found out they were dating the same boy and now they feel betrayed, fortunately they don't hate each other for it but they have started hating males. Perfect little candidates for you.'

'Ok then but one problem I don't have Roman Huntresses haven't for a millennia. You know that Aphrodite.' I explained.

'I know that but you are not exactly in any position to turn down anyone are you and I don't want to separate them.' She argued.

I was interrupted when Percy walked back in carrying his shield and with the rest no doubt concealed about his person. I noticed Aphrodite staring from the message at him and I started to feel jealous.

'Err. Hello Lady Aphrodite I think.' He stammered out and I watched her form change until she now matched a slightly older auburn haired version of Annabeth. What she was now essentially a fusion of myself as Diana and his late girlfriend and I didn't know if to feel happy or sad that he still thought so strongly of her.

'Hello Percy, you are looking good.' She said cheerfully causing him to blush.

'Fine that will be all Aphrodite I will pay your daughters a visit, Perseus we are leaving Now!' I rushed out angrily.

'Thanks for this Arty, I knew you would.' She called back cheerfully before the image faded. Damn her she had used my own jealousy to get me to do this.

'So where are we going Lady Artemis?'

I never answered him but simply grabbed his hand before flashing us both out of the camp.

* * *

**AN. Special thanks to nikekicks10 for being my 200th story favorite. I am looking for suggestions for more hunter's names and parentage both Greek and Roman are ok. Until next time.**


	24. The Twins

**All Rights Belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 24

The Twins

(Percy)

We arrived on the Washington Mall, surprisingly despite the mass of people around us enjoying the summer weather no one paid much attention to the pair of immortals that just appeared out of nowhere. I turned towards the goddess and noticed she was still holding my hand which was kind of embarrassing because to others we likely looked like a rather odd couple what with the age and general body size difference.

'Err. Lady Artemis do you actually know where we are going then? I didn't here that bit of the conversation.' I inquired before letting go of her. Not that I didn't mind it too be honest it was more the fact what was arms by my side was halfway up her torso for her and it looked far to comical.

'Err. We are looking for a girl's boarding school around here.' She replied after looking strangely longingly at her now fallen hand.

'Wait you didn't get the actual details from Aphrodite, you know the little things. DC is a big place you know.' I asked surprised.

'I know that Perseus, I just well forgot, Ok.' She snapped back.

'Well then Milady would you like to message her again and get the little details this time or should I?' I asked abruptly.

'NO! I don't want to talk to her and neither are you either. We will find them without her help.' She said angrily as if the mention of Aphrodite was a major problem.

'Ok then little miss huntress, hunt away then, lead us to the prey.' I said sarcastically.

'Perseus quiet or I will turn you into prey. Iris show me the location of Amy daughter of Aphrodite and Suzie Daughter of Venus.' She called out and I was surprised when an image formed in mid-air before us without the usual technical hassle of summoning the rainbow goddess.

The image changed to a large Victorian era manor house in Georgetown with a sign saying Lady Clarence's School of Ladies Fashion before fading.

'Well I guess that answer that question, although what did you mean when you said daughters of Aphrodite and Venus?' I inquired.

'The pink goddess managed to as mortals would put it 'fuck up' when she conceived them and had twins but of both aspects at the same time, apparently she got lost in the moment or something like that. I would really rather not go into more detail on her love life, I learned enough about it this morning to scar the hunters forever.' She explained with a shudder.

'I guess I really don't want to know do I? I thought you didn't have Roman hunters?' I asked.

'Technically it is Huntresses, as Artemis I have Hunters, Diana had Huntresses and as you know I am not really in a position to be picky at the moment.' She explained sadly.

'Well then should we leave here? People are starting to stare at me.' I stated noticing all the people beginning to look at me funny. Then again who wouldn't notice someone who was almost seven feet tall and wearing a long coat on one of the hottest days of the year alongside a much smaller girl, they could get the wrong idea.

'You really aren't very inconspicuous are you now. Do you not have any control over your appearance at all? Perhaps make yourself shorter or hide the wings.' She questioned.

'No same as I can't flash around by myself, though I have the power my mortal side prevents it.' I explained I had spent almost a week trying to do it back on Orthrys with no success.

'Unlucky then, 4 domains and you can't even do that, no wonder gods are better than titans.' She said sarcastically with her tongue out, looking extremely cute for a little girl.

'That's not fair I didn't choose this and besides your dad tried to make me a god. I just got the short end of the stick. At least I am not schizophrenic like a god.' I argued back.

'Are you sure? Have you seen yourself in a fight?' She huffed indignantly.

'Huh? What has that got to do with anything?' I asked baffled.

'When you get into combat it is like you become someone else, a lot more cold and calculating. Normally you can't think your way out of a paper bag but give you a target and you gain clarity and deadly efficiency far more than normal ADHD most demigods have.' She explained surprising me.

'Huh I just think about things more I guess then, as it could be more dangerous than normal if I mess up.' I explained roughly.

'Do you know what the name Perseus meant in ancient Greek? No it means The Destroyer just like Perses is the titan of destruction. That is what you become in combat: a physical manifestation of destruction towards an adversary. No matter what the odds you always succeed somehow.' I was taken back by my names translation, although I knew most Greek now; I had never thought my name actually had meaning beyond being a general name.

'I don't always win; the Chimera beat me when I was looking for your dad's bolt.' I admitted.

'You were 12 at the time versus one of the most dangerous monsters known to myth and its mother in an enclosed space while defending mortals. I know what happened; we were all watching you most of the time. Hephaestus still does repeats of your old quests when ratings drop.' Great I am still a source of amusement on Olympus. 'Think about it no matter what the adversary you have always succeeded in the task, even if you were defeated you still did what mattered in the long run. Hades you have defeated numerous armies, gods, titans, giants and even a primordial when the entire council couldn't.' she argued.

'That wasn't all me though I had help.' I protested but she remained staring at me and I knew she was right. I did have a knack for the impossible in a fight hades; I even managed to fire a bow properly, once. I noticed we now had a small crowd staring at us, I don't know what they were hearing through the mist but they were obviously amused by the concept of a young girl calling out a much larger figure.

'I think we better leave now before we overload the mist around here, it has enough to deal with concealing our essences and hiding your weapons on top of what we just said. Take my hand quick.' Artemis called and I quickly complied before my view of the Capitol was lost.

We appeared this time in a quieter area of urbanization with older style building and I guessed we were near to our destination.

'So do these girls know we are coming?' I asked when we arrived and was surprised when I noticed she was now as Diana.

'No as far as Aphrodite knows, they are not aware gods exist.' Diana replied letting go of my hand and looking at me.

'Great first step demigod 101 and why have you changed aspect anyway Milady.' I asked confused.

'Well technically Suzie is a Roman and besides people are less likely to stare if they see me in this form ordering you around and arguing with you. They will just probably think we are a couple or something like that.' She said but upon the last line she visibly blushed.

'Not gonna lie but it was really embarrassing seeing all those people watch us before, the only way it could have been worse is if Hestia was doing the arguing at least you looked closer to my age than an eight year old.' I admitted.

'What's the matter don't like being told what to do by a girl Perseus?' She said curiously.

'No they are generally the only ones I actually listen to without question. My mum, Annabeth, Thalia sometimes and well you.' I said noticing that blush again.

'Good I expect it to stay that way, I wont ask you to follow all the hunters instructions because I know they would abuse it, they are hunters not amazons and you are not a slave. Now let's find the twins and get out of here.' She said finally.

(Diana)

We walked side by side through the streets of Georgetown and I admit it was probably a lot more comfortable for him with me in this aspect. It no longer looked strange to see a younger girl accompanied by a late teen who was clearly unrelated by the contrasting looks even if we were technically cousins. The size difference was also much less even if he dwarfed me. As Diana I was about 6'0'' so even then I came up to just below his chin.

Finally we arrived across the street from the 'school' I had seen before. How can a place that teaches fashion of all things be a school? Only Aphrodite's children would think of something so stupid, I hoped it was not a sign of character.

'So do you know what they look like Milady?' Percy asked.

'Actually no but if the disturbance in the courtyard is anything to go by we may have a candidate.' I said noticing a commotion to the side of the entrance. 'Perseus go fly up on the roof and keep an eye on it from there while I take a look, don't make a move unless I signal you.' I ordered and watched as his wings appeared across his back before he leapt into the air with one beat. I noticed a faint distortion about him as the mist tried to conceal his form until he landed on the school's roof.

I made my way quickly across the road between me and the school before vaulting over the fence and climbing up a tree. From my vantage point I could see the figures of eight individuals. Two were on the floor surrounded by the remaining half a dozen.

The two figures on the floor were clearly our targets. It was evident from the shared looks as well as the weak scent I was detecting. The problem was someone else had detected the scent, which leads to the other figures who were now taking it in turns to lash out at the demigods who were coiled over in an attempt to lessen the blows.

One look at the aggressors told me everything I needed to know. Laistrygonians. However unlike normally these were females normally they stayed in the tribes up north while the males did everything. Then again they had suffered casualties in the last two wars same as the demigods had, perhaps these ones had been sent out in the males place while they reformed.

I looked upwards to see Percy leaning over the roof like a golden gargoyle spear in hand the light reflecting of his face and making his eyes shine. Normally I would have just shot the monsters and problem solved but that required me to actually be in the hunt and the hunters were currently 80 miles away, fortunately my accomplice had no such limitations and was not bound by the ancient laws.

I noticed him looking at me waiting for the signal, so I drew my bow and notched an arrow aiming right between the furthest Laistrygonian girls, the ones closest to him. After I was happy with the shot I fired.

(Percy)

I had watched the figure of Diana run across the road before gracefully leaping into her concealed spot in the tree, as such from the ground she was practically invisible from below but I could make out her slender figure just fine from above. I watched her observe the figures below that I already regarded upon arrival. I had bad memories of the time the giants visited my school in the seventh grade back when I was used to getting thrown out of them all. Joe Bob and his friends had tried to kill me with flaming cannonballs in a game of dodge ball before Tyson had killed them all.

However they were paragons of male beauty compared to the females, they had to be the ugliest females I had ever met. It was like someone had superimposed a fat ugly girl's face on a male giant's body and simply added bulges for breasts. However my attention was focused on the apparent leader among them who seemed to directing the abuse of the two panicked girls on the ground. Now on inspection she was as ugly as the others but with one distinction, the tattoo she had on left forearm. BC luvs Joe Bob.

I couldn't believe my luck; we would see who was getting the doggy bag now. One Babycakes to go, I really shouldn't enjoy tormenting monsters but maybe they would get the hint and leave demigods alone.

I noticed Diana notching an arrow and took is as the signal. The moment the arrow thudded into the pavement all the monster's eyes turned to the point it landed before they focused on the direction it came from, therefore none of them noticed me drop from the roof amongst them.

The first they knew of my arrival was when my spear ripped the head clean off of one before I swung my shield at her nearest friend. My now enhanced strength combined with the shields magic allowed me to practically pulverize the monsters chest, the blow was delivered with such force the edge of the shield actually cut it in half before it collapsed into dust.

I threw the spear at the one furthest away who had backed up wearily, the point of impact no concern as the detonation removed all trace of it from existence.

Four seconds and the odds had been dropped by half. Although they were all now facing towards me with clubs they had summoned from somewhere in hand.

Babycakes took a swing at my head but I simply leaned backwards and kicked her in the side so she fell over before I drew Chasing Wisdom in throwing knife form and simply tossed them at the remaining pair striking them both in the throat and watched as their essence was absorbed by the blades. I turned towards the fallen figure who was struggling to rise holding her ribs.

'What are you?' Babycakes stammered out as I paced towards her drawing Maelstrom.

'Oh me? Just the one your precious boyfriend failed to kill a few years ago, now I am just returning the favor, nothing personal.' I said simply although it was totally personal.

'Wait your that Jackson kid, it was years before Joe Bob reformed before he was defeated again in the attack on the Romans, for that I will kill you!' She shouted suddenly lunging forward. However I simply froze time and stepped to the side leaving nothing in her path except a dual metal blade. The giant had no time to consider stopping before her own impetus decapitated her and her body collapsed into a pile of dust.

'Lady Diana all done.' I called and watched as the Roman goddess dropped from the tree and made her way over.

'Ok the first few were flawless kills but what was up with the showmanship for the last one, why not simply kill her?' She asked confused.

'Her boyfriend tried to murder me a few years ago, I never got a chance to kill him before Annabeth did. So here was my chance to get revenge. By the way can you summon a Hermes delivery box?' I asked cryptically earning an eyebrow raise, however the goddess complied and handed me the box.

'What do you need that for Perseus?'

'Sending Joe Bob a doggy bag from Babycakes.' I said simply as I scraped the golden dust into the box with the flat of Maelstroms blade until I had a good amount. After that I folded the lid down and simply wrote on the top.

Joe Bob the Laistrygonian

Tartarus

Here is that doggybag you promised Babycakes

She fitted in it quite well

Regards

Percy Jackson

When I was done I simply added a drachma and watched the parcel disappear.

'Was that really necessary Perseus?' Diana asked curiously having been watching over my shoulder as I worked.

'Necessary no, funny yes. Why can't monsters just get the hint and stay dead, Nemea and Mrs. O'Leary excluded.' I argued back before straightening up and retrieving my weapons now lying around the courtyard from the golden piles that were dispersing in the summer breeze.

'You really haven't changed since you shipped us gods Medusa's head have you.'

'I got taller, and tired of watching my friends die. They hurt demigods, they get death, simple.' I said and began to walk over to the fallen twins who were still on the ground where they had fallen. The goddess following behind.

'Perseus I will help them, go secure the area or something. They may not trust a male at the moment.' Diana practically ordered and I simply flapped my wings and returned to the roof and chose to observe from there.

(Diana)

Once Percy had flown of again I walked to the fallen demigods sides, I could tell they were still alive but had been beaten unconscious by the monsters. I used a little energy to return them to consciousness and was surprised by the power it drained from me, normally such a minor act was not even noticeable. Eventually though the pair began to stir before they both sat up and looked at me curiously.

Up close I could make out there appearance closely, both were largely identical. Brown shoulder length hair and multi-colored eyes. However they were only differentiated by the wrist bands they both wore which I thought were more than a coincidence as who I guessed was Suzie was wearing purple while who must be Amy wore orange in its place.

'Who are you? I don't recognize you from this school and where did those bullies go?' Amy asked curiously looking around the courtyard.

'My name is Diana but I have others as well, the question is do you know who you are?'

'Well Diana my name is Suzie, I am 17 and an orphan, this is my sister anything else you want to know before we leave.' The Roman demigod said coldly.

'What if I was to tell you your mother was alive and I know more than just your names already?' I said simply and watched as both their mouths open slack jawed.

'That's impossible we were told our mother died in childbirth.' Amy practically cried out.

'Is it impossible that gods exist?' I asked cryptically hoping for a reply.

'What you mean like Jesus and god, no were atheist what has this got to do with anything?' Suzie demanded.

'Simple what you know as the Greek and Roman gods still exist and your mother is a goddess.' I stated matter of factly.

'Err Ok we will be leaving weirdo, I have had enough weird crap for one day without a loony bin escapee telling me about go-' Suzie never finished as I changed aspects.

(Artemis)

'How the hell did you do that, you were our age now you're a kid that's impossible.' Amy cried out backing up on the floor away from me while her sister was still left speechless.

'As I was saying the gods still exist. My name is Artemis goddess of the moon, hunting, childbirth and virginity.' I said simply.

'You are a God, how is that possible.' Suzie cried out wide eyed finally regaining control of her mouth.

'Not God with a capital only Chaos could be treated as that level of importance but no one has seen it in millions of years. But otherwise correct I am a goddess and so is your mother.' It was technically unnecessary information, although we gods knew of the creator none of us had actually ever met it, the only one who had were the primordials and they were elusive enough as it was but even they had not seen their parent for aeons.

'Ok then Di-Artemis whatever who is our mum then and how come she never came to help us, or visited or even cared about us. Instead when our dad died we got thrown into boarding school and treated like crap by those girls who were here earlier, where did they go anyway?' Suzie demanded.

'Suzie call me Diana, Amy call me Artemis. I will explain why afterwards. The girls who attacked you were not really girls; just like us gods being real so are the monsters from the stories. The 'girls' were really a race of cannibal giants and as for there location they are now dead, killed by my friend who is standing watch on the roof.' I said indicating the figure that was looking down at us, although his wings were once again concealed.

'As for your main question Suzie your mother is Venus Roman goddess of beauty, love, desire, sexuality, and pleasure and Amy your is Aphrodite Greek goddess of the the same.'

'Wait how is that possible, how can we have different mothers?' Amy argued.

'Aphrodite and Venus are one and the same just like I am Artemis and Diana, we gods have two different aspects one Roman and one Greek. Your mother managed to have the pair of you as both. It is little more than a technicality now but in the past it would have caused major problems that is why she had to avoid the pair of you. However she asked me to come here today and I saved your lives.'

'Problems! We have spent the last two years since our father died in this shithole school surrounded by shallow bitches, our boyfriends turned out to be the same guy and to top it off we have been getting beaten up by those girls you now tell us were monsters in disguise. How could our worries have been worse than our mothers!' Suzie shouted.

'Suzie calm down before you annoy the really powerful little girl in front of us.' I was more annoyed with being called a little girl than Suzie's rant.

(Diana)

'I am not a little girl, so watch your mouth Amy. Show a little respect. Me and your mother are bound by rules older than time itself which is ironic because I know the embodiment of time and he is far younger than me but that is besides the point. Your mother has been watching you all your lives and protecting you but she cannot directly interfere with your lives none of us can to our children. The only thing we can do is send you to one of two places where you could live with other demigods but that presented a problem with you two. Until recently Greek and Roman demigods were not aware of the other due to past disagreements and wars here and there. This difference of opinion would have resulted in your mother separating you forever. Besides you remaining unaware of your heritage protected you from getting involved in two wars where you could have died.' I calmly explained after changing aspect.

'Which wars Iraq and Afghanistan?' Amy enquired simply.

'No the second Titan and Giant wars, it was us gods against our ancient enemies. Of course the mortals don't know anything about them, did you here of chaos across Manhattan two summers ago. That was the titan war. The giant war was last summer. We don't get involved in the wars of mortals anymore.'

'Oh Ok then Artemis' Amy commented.

'So what happens with us now Diana, do we get to go to where the other demigods are, or are we stuck here.' Suzie asked. At least they were using the correct corresponding aspect names.

'That girls is up to you, I can send you both to stay at camp where you will be with your other siblings and you can train or your can come with me and join my hunters. Where you will be immortal and can stay with other girls of your own age forever while we hunt down monsters although we still do occasionally visit the others camp.' I explained.

'Ok we can live forever, what is the catch? No deal is that good Maam.' Amy asked sceptically.

'Don't call me maam, address me as Lady Artemis or Lady Diana from now on ok. As for the consequences if you could call them that for joining my hunt you have to swear of the company of men. No boyfriends, no lovers, you must remain a virgin forever unless you leave the hunt. The other is although you are immortal you may still be killed in battle or accidents. Any other questions.' The girls quickly scooted next to each other and started whispering to one another quietly.

'Are you sure about the whole no boy thing?' Amy asked curiously turning towards me.

'Certainly, athough you may meet them again you are not to engage in romance.' I stated.

After that they both returned to whispering for a few more minutes before they both stood up and looked at me.

'Lady Artemis/Diana we accept your offer on one condition.' They said in unison.

'What is it then.' I asked hoping it wasn't something stupid, I was actually starting to like the pair they had a flair of attitude and it was clear Suzie was the more dominant one but she reminded me a little of Thalia and her rebellious streak.

'Can you do something about our ex-boyfriend. Ever since we caught him he has been spreading rumors about us saying we had a threesome with him. Everyone here believed him' Amy said shamefaced.

'I am afraid I can't do it girls.' As I said it they looked crestfallen. 'However I have a friend who can do anything. So do you accept?' I asked and they looked a lot happier.

'Yes Lady Artemis/Diana.' They called out.

'Good then repeat after me. I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis or Diana in your case Suzie. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt.' I explained.

I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis/Diana. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt.' They both said in unison.

'Good I accept your pledge, welcome to the hunt. Now we have to call my friend down and we can deal with that disgusting friend of yours. Perseus get down here.' I shouted to the figure on the roof.

(Percy)

I simply took a step of the roof where I was standing, and falling to the sound of twin screams before landing on the ground in a roll before getting to my feet and looking at the staring girls.

'Perseus did you need to jump of a five story building?' Diana enquired indignantly.

'No Lady Diana but it was faster than the stairs, now I take it these are your two new recruits?' I said simply more as a matter of fact.

'Yes Suzie, Amy meet Perseus, son of Poseidon and Guardian of the hunt.'

'Hi nice to meet you both.' I said looking down at them with a smile and they both blushed in unison, well this was going well two minutes into their hunt and they were already tempted although I had to admit they were quite cute and if I had to guess around my age, No I swore an oath not to flirt with the hunters.

'Err hi Perseus.' They both said slowly still staring and I could see Diana's face changing colour.

'Call me Percy.'

'Ok.' They said dreamily

'Girls! Stop staring at him remember the oath you just made that includes him and he is forbidden from relationships with hunters as well.' Diana snapped redfaced.

'Yes Milady.' They said simultaneously both averting their eyes.

'So Percy are you the Perseus from legend you know the one who killed Medusa and killed the Kraken, we saw a movie about it a few years ago although you are much better looking than that guy.' Amy asked curiously.

'No I am much younger than that. Although I hav killed Medusa and pretty much everything else. Besides that Perseus was a son of Zeus, my dad is Poseidon so I suppose he was my cousin.' I said

'What do you mean pretty much everything else?' Suzie asked sceptically.

'For starters I have killed the minotaur twice, killed and taimed the Nemean Lioness who you will meet later, won the last two wars and defeated an army or two with a little help. I have done pretty much everything all the ancient heroes did with the exception of slay the Chimeara although I am looking forward to round 2.' I left out the bits about defeating gods, titans, giants and Gaia. Hay I have to leave out some details for a later date.

'If that is for starters I want to know the main course.' Amy asked dreamily again. God this was becoming annoying damned daughters of Aphrodite.

'Amy enough stop staring at him it is freaky, we made the oath now stick to it.' Suzie snapped at her sibling.

'Thank you Suzie, now Perseus the girls here have been having problems with a male spreading false rumors and have asked us to punish him, now I can't do it but could you perhaps find a way of correcting this injustice.' Diana said sweetly with a flutter of her eyelids, wait did just imagine that or did that really happen?

'Err. Yes Milady where can I find him girls, I am sure I can think of something. What has he been saying?'

'He said he got lucky with the pair of us at the same time after we caught him secretly dating both of us.'

'Ok then I have an idea, where do you think he is girls?'

'Down the road is a small skateboard park between some houses, he is normally there. Look for a guy wearing a yankee's baseball cap and green converses he always has them.' Amy explained.

'Ok then go for a walk for say ten minutes, Lady Diana perhaps you could explain some details to them.' I asked the goddess, I needed to use my wings for this and they couldn't see me flying overhead with their ex in hand.

'I will give you fifteen Perseus make sure it is a good one, come girls follow me.' And the trio walked past me all with matching cruel smiles that made me feel sorry for my poor victim.

As I jumped into the air and looked for the aforementioned skate park, I thought on my idea. Now I had no plans on killing or even seriously hurting the poor fool but there is more than one way to destroy someone.

I soon found the location and sure enough there was my target, he was nothing particully special. Sandy colour hair, midling height, sleightly muscled. He was sitting over the edge of a half-pipe with his arms around another girl who had her head buried in his neck.

As I flew overhead I snapped my wings closed and plummeted straight down landing on my feet directly behind the boy who screamed in fright while the girl fell down the slope of the half pipe face first which was amusing to watch. I never gave him a chance to react as I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet.

I looked around at all his assembled friends who were all staring at me from various positions around the park and I noticed one or two reaching for concealed weapons. Not that I cared as I simply raised a hand and manipulated the mist.

'Your friend said to meet him at the school courtyard in 10 minutes, he has a surprise for you, make sure you have a camera.' I said and watched them all nod their heads in agreement before I spread my wings and leapt into the air and raced back to my destination. Looking down I could see all the school grounds and found what I was looking for, my victim was currently screaming his head off. Obviously he knew something was holding him several hundred feet off the floor, even if he didn't know what.

Finally I found the school flag pole, it was summer break for most students except special cases like the twins and so the flag was currently not being flown as I flew paralell to the top point. Now of course in movies they often show a geeky kid being hung from the pole by his underwear, now this guy looked more like the sort of one who would put them there and for that I had a special form of atomic wedgie lined up.

'Listen kid when you tell people about Amy and Suzie what do you say?' I called to the figure in my grasp as I span him to face me until I was now holding him by the throat.

'I fucked those little bitches at the same ti-arghhhhhh.' I never let him finish that sentence as I dropped him the remaining eight inches onto the pointed top of the flag pole before I let go completely and left him there impaled up his ass on the two inch thick post until it widened a little preventing him sinking further,twenty feet in the air before I flew back to the ground and walked away so I couldn't hear all the screaming, squeeling and sobbing. The more he struggled the worse his problem got.

After a few minutes I watched from the shadows as his group of friends arrived and began to look for him. After 30 seconds I could here the sound of laughter accompanied by the sound of running footsteps towards the impaled figure. I merely walked away after casting the mist on the poor victim, so he forgot my appearance and removed all traces of me touching him.

Five minutes later Diana arrived with the two twins who were now arrayed in hunter garb just minus the usual weaponry.

'So Perseus how did it go, is our friend having second thoughts about his action?'

'Well he tried to lie again but then he had a accident and slipped. If you look around the corner you should be able to see where he fell or rather on what.' I said indicating the wall behind me to the left and watched as all three strolled past and took a peak before grimacing. However shock soon changed to smiles on the girls faces and they walked back happily.

'Perseus you have one sick sense of humor, are you sure you were not a hunter in a previous life? Really was that what you came up with? People say I am cruel for turning them into animals and hunting them down, you just took it to another level.' Diana said shocked albeit happily.

'Thanks Percy, Steven will barely be able to walk again. Who knew he swung both ways?' Amy said hugging me.

'Well it depends on which way the wind is blowing, I offered him the chance to apologise and besides I never liked kids like him. Now he is the laughing stock I invited all his friends to come visit him.' I said happily even if the punishment was a little sadistic.

'Well then girls, Perseus I think it is time we got back and introduce you to the rest of the hunt.' Diana said grabbing the girls by the hand and I placed a hand on her shoulder and we flashed out of there.

* * *

**AN. thank you for all the hunter suggestions and I still require more although not children of the big three at least in this part of the story. it ruins the point if they all suddenly start pulling fifteen kids out of nowhere and go 'thank gods that's over now bring out the spares'. this story will have a second half after a time skip maybe then. that is all chaos is getting mentioned in this story, yes it exists, no it is staying the fuck out why would the creator of the universe give two shits about one planet and its problem.**

**anyway until next time. Except poor Babycakes**


	25. I Play the Matador

**All Rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 25

I Play the Matador

(Percy)

We arrived back at the hunts camp to find it in a state of commotion. Several of the tents were overturned and there were arrows sticking out of the ground surrounded by rings of golden dust.

'Well this looks promising, do you always arrive home to find the place trashed?' Suzie said looking around the place.

'No although I know none of the hunters are dead, I don't know what happened here.' Diana stated before focusing on our left looking towards where I now noticed the hunters all gathered around the figure of Nemea.

'Why don't we go over there and find out what the hades happened. Surely Thalia would have messaged us if this had been that important.' I said questioningly. Diana nodded her head in agreement and the four of us set out towards the group. As we walked the distance I noticed the hunters had their weapons in hand but none were actually aimed at the Nemean lioness but rather underneath her.

'Thalia I want a report, what happened while we were gone.' Diana demanded startling her spiky haired lieutenant who was facing away from us.

'What huh? Lady Diana, when did you get back? Who are the new girls?' She said totally confused looking from the goddess roman form, to the twins and me bringing up the rear.

'That can wait Thalia, what happened here and why wasn't I told immediately? I would have sent Perseus back immediately.' Diana snapped back angrily. I knew she was so much angry as worried.

'After you left a small group of monsters attacked the camp, mostly Empousai and a few Telkhines but also Nemea's current pillow if you can make out its identitiy.' She said pointing at a brown patch of fur struggling under the lioness's chest with one muscled arm flailing angrily.

'Thals is that what I think it is?' I asked excitedly.

'Yeah Bull brain is back again, unfortunately for him he ran into something that was a lot bigger than he was.' Thalia said confirming my suspicion.

'And what about the state of the camp, how did they even get inside and trash it.' Diana asked a lot calmer.

'Originally they tried to attack in a unit, shielded telkhines protecting Empousai archers, unfortunately when they saw Nemea they broke ranks and panicked in the direction away from her and us which was the camp although everything looks fixable.'

'So is any of the hunters doubting the effectiveness of having a monster as a guard?' I joked.

'Percy. Mrs. O'Leary was bad enough, Nemea takes it up to eleven. Do you attract the weird and wonderful?'

'No Thals it finds me. Now why exactly is the Minotaur still alive?' I asked looking at my pinned nemesis.

'We were waiting for you to get back seaweed brain, I have a feeling he really misses you, unfortunately he just picked the wrong time to visit so I thought he should stick around. Also I want to watch a rematch I was a tree the first time and I was elsewhere in Manhattan for the second.' She explained with a grin.

'I knocked him out in Tartarus too but Annabeth killed him then.' I added.

'See, so what do you think best 4 out of 7'

'Wait, wait why are you so happy, that is the Minotaur over there and you are not even bothered, what if he gets out?' Amy asked confused.

'Because he wont get very far, the minute he took a step he would either be shot, impaled or crushed.' Diana said simply.

'I killed that thing when I was twelve and had no idea what was happening with his own horn, he is more afraid of me than you should be of it. Bullhead was only ever a threat in the labyrinth because you didn't know where you were or what it was. In open ground he is all bark no bite.' I said simply.

'Wait when you were twelve, how did you manage that he looks massive?' Amy said eyeing up the visible parts of the Minotaur.

'Enough Perseus just kill the thing we haven't got all day, the faster it is killed the faster we can get the introduction done properly.' Diana stated.

'Yes Milady.' I said walking towards figures in front of me, the other hunters all backing up away to a relatively safe distance bows still in hand even Tania looked excited to see this. Then again her father was Ares she probably couldn't resist the lure of a fight.

I spied the Minotaur's axe on the floor and saw it was the same as the previous two fights, did he buy them in bulk or something because the first one was definitely broken into pieces. He had died two out of the last three times by his own weapon and the third upon his own horn. They were more of a threat to him than to others. I scooped the weapon up casually feeling the weight of the weapon before closing the remaining distance.

'Good girl, I will get you a deer when this is done but now you need to let me play with your new toy.' I said playfully and the lioness regarded me with matching golden eyes. However she remained unmoving apart from a playful poke at the struggling figure beneath her.

'Fine two deers.' I guessed.

The lioness suddenly sprang off her victim who roared in pain and indignation before walking alongside Diana and laying down eyes watching. The twins had both backed away to the far side of the goddess in fear of the collosal monster.

'Hello idiot remember me?' I shouted at the rising figure in front of me who turned towards the source of the noise.

The Minotaur looked confused. Evidently he was confused by my physical change and scent no longer being pure demigod but gradually his poor eyesight made out my identity until he focused on one detail; the weapon I currently held and he roared in rage.

'What this? Tell you what idiot. I will give this back to you if you agree to be civil and not a dick. You try to attack and my little friends turn you into a pin cushion, Ok.' I stated cheerfully and knew even in his small brain he had to understand that, before the Minotaur nodded his massive head.

'Good, then catch.' I said as I tossed the weapon casually to him and he caught it by the haft.

'Tell you what, you defeat me this time, and you can go. No consequences, Lady Diana and her hunters will let you leave. I swear on the Styx but only if he we have a proper battle, no one else all weapons and tactics are legit.' I announced to the backdrop of thunder.

The Minotaur didn't really have a choice it was the only chance he had of getting out of here alive, now the goddess and I were back. Once again it simply nodded and readied the weapon and faced towards me.

(Diana)

When I asked Percy to kill the damned monster, I didn't expect him to challenge the thing to a duel and then he swears on the Styx to make us stay out of it. I was going to enjoy training with him after this was done, he wasn't.

I watched as the monster cautiously accepted the offer and readied itself and I turned back to Percy. What I saw shocked me as one by one he dropped his weapons on the floor until all except Maelstrom's concealed form was in a pile at his side, before he turned to the surprised monster and raised his hands.

'Let's go back to the old school meathead.' Percy said casually, why was he showing off? True he was far more physically capable than he was five years ago he was now almost as large as the monster in front of him.

'Is he being serious? Why would he fight it unarmed?' Amy asked panically.

'Because Seaweed brain is an idiot but don't worry, he did it before.' Thalia said calmly.

Turning back towards the combatants I could see the Minotaur was looking a lot less unsettled to see Percy now he was unarmed.

Suddenly he bellowed a roar and charged towards the guardian who remained unmoving.

Finally when he was about 2m away he began to take a great swing of his axe ready to cut him in two from shoulder to hip, but the blade met nothing as finally Percy moved at the last second and ducked under the blow.

(Percy)

Unlike the first time I fought him, I was calm and collected. I knew how he would act and that was why I made him confident of victory by fighting unarmed for the most part. I couldn't exactly explain taking off my watch without explaining why and that was one weapon they certainly were not seeing.

As I dodged the first blow I stepped to the side and kicked out at his right knee with the sole of my foot, I heard the sickening sound of it popping as the heavy boot dislocated the limb followed by the sound of a pained roar and the thud as he hit the floor face first.

I casually turned around to find it struggling to rise using the battleaxe as a cane, leg bent at a 30 degree angle inwards before he snapped it back with another roar of pain that blew some of the accumulated grass out of his mouth where he face planted.

'I see that you like the taste of grass, are you really just a cow on two legs?' I taunted cheerfully only to be met with looks of hatred and silence. Before he charged again.

This time he used the weapon one handed hoping to catch me with the other, however all I did was raise an arm to catch the weakened blow before kicking with my left boot in a straight thrust to his stomach and throwing him on his back where he sat for a few seconds gasping for air. Before once again he struggled to his feet. I had to give him points for determination even if he was getting his ass kicked.

'Tell you what I will stop kicking you is that alright?' I joked raising my arms in a bring it pose before flicking my fingers inwards. The monster barely made out the gesture but understood the general principle of the idea and once again repeating his first technique of a two handed swing, if at first you don't succeed try again it seemed.

This time however I simply ran towards him before baseball sliding between his legs narrowly due to my bulk and grabbed his ankles on the way past and pulling him down so he was face first on the ground again. However as he struggled to rise I grabbed his left ankle in both hands and pulled right with all my strength and was rewarded by the sound of the joint snapping and a muffled bellow of pain before I repeated the process on the other but in the other direction until both his feet now faced inwards and backwards.

The monster was now in such pain he didn't seem to want to try and stand or do anything but bellow which was fine if he wanted to surrender. Unfortuantely this was to the death, as if he would have given me mercy if he had won. I simply stepped on his back heavily before stomping my way up his spine before standing behind his head with my feet straddling it and my left shin across his neck as I reached down and grabbed the familiar black and white horns and began to pull.

The Minotaur began to struggle grabbing hold of my reachable ankle but unable to do anything as his axe was out of grasp and my leg was holding him face down in the dirt until with a final tug I ripped the appendages off and stepped back while kicking him on his back. Noticing the two now bloody severed horn bases and the pained expression on his face.

'What is the matter cattle boy missing these, why don't you walk over here and take them back?' I called shaking the horns in both hands playfully but once again it simply returned to watching me stoically.

'Boo your no fun anymore, remember when you used to be a challenge for me because I don't.' once again nothing, he clearly didn't even care anymore which was kinda sad. I had mentally and physically beaten my oldest nemesis and didn't know what to now as I regarded the wounded monster.

'Perseus enough, just end this you have won now you are just gloating.' Diana called from the sidelines.

'Yes Milady just finishing up.' I called back cheerfully.

'Unfortunately for you the boss is right, now here is a good suggestion next time you regenerate stay the fuck away from me and well everyone. Go hang around a field with the other cows because if I do see you again, I will keep making this more painful for you and believe me I am just getting started, be grateful they are here.' I proclaimed nodding towards the hunters so only it could here me, slowly changing my tone from cheerful joking to sinister threats. No not threats promises.

I walked over towards the head of the monster who regarded me coldly from his vantage point on the floor before he suddenly swung the axe at my ankles with his left arm evidently he had somehow retrieved the weapon while my back was turned and I was facing the goddess. I manipulated time a little slowing the blade down and giving me a chance to jump over the swing before landing on the beast's wrist and crushing the bones in it under both feet.

'Nice try but not good enough.' I said grabbing the now fallen weapon out of his open hand and straightening up with the weapon held above my head inline with his throat.

'Better luck next time best 5 out of 9 perhaps.' I said happily as the blade descended and cleanly severed its head which made it a few feet away before it dissolved along with the rest.

'So Thals how was that then, though I would try a mixture of techniques.' I called to my cousin who was now amongst the rest of the hunters looking on in awe even Tania seemed impressed.

'You are one cold hearted bastard Percy, really did you have to break half its body?'

'No.'

'Well I am glad you did, because that was awesome.' She said grabbing me in a hug.

'Perseus next time don't make a spectacle of it, last I checked you were Greek not Roman, the arena went out of style a millenia ago.' Diana stated albeit happily.

'Yes Milady definitely Greek, speaking of Greek shouldn't you be back to Artemis now we are back.' I asked curious and was surprised none of the hunters had called her out on it. She reluctantly nodded before changing back into her Greek form that was slightly different from normal in that she looked slightly older but not by much. Must be the affect of gaining two older aged hunters I thought.

'Anyway now that has been taken care off, Girls meet your new sisters Amy daughter of Aphrodite and Suzie daughter of Venus.' She said indicating the corresponding twin, however all the hunters were now staring at Suzie.

'Milady she is Roman?' Morgana asked coldly.

'I have had Roman Huntresses before back during the time of the republic after Greece fell but I stopped recruiting them after the rise of the emperors. None of you were around then not even you Phoebe and the older ones were forbidden from bringing up the subject including Zoe. Now put aside your prejudice and introduce yourselves girls.' The goddess explained firmly and I listened as they all introduced themselves one by one after Thalia.

'Suzie one thing address me towards others as Lady Artemis as it will avoid confusion for the most part although if it is just the pair of us then it is fine.' She said turning towards the Roman demigod.

'Yes Lady Artemis.'

'Good, now Thalia I want the camp rebuilt and a tent erected for the twins, don't worry about the finer points we will be moving tommorow and prepare everything else to be moved. When you are done, I want you and Tania to issue the twins with their gear and weapons. Perseus follow me, you and I have some training to do bring your bow.' She ordered and the others simply bowed and went to Thalia for instructions while I retrieved the pile of weapons and followed the goddess after summoning the bow as we headed deeper into the forest. I was well aware of the lioness following behind but there was little I could do until we were out of sight range.

Eventually we passed the area where my tent was and crossed the stream bed so though we could feel the hunters presence we remained obscured from prying eyes.

'Now Perseus would you like to pay your pet, you did break her playtoy which wasn't very nice.' Artemis said sweetly turning back to me. I was now being stared at from both sides silver on one and gold on the other.

'Fine Nemea here you go Takeaway Venison.' I said to the Lioness focusing on summoning a deer which appeared in a flash of golden light in front of me and the lioness who merely swatted it beneath a giant paw before once again looking expectant, evidently holding me to my word as I summoned another. The second deer appeared suddenly saw its compatriot stuck in place and attempted to bolt for it. Before the lioness suddenly leapt forward and grabbed its entire head within its jaws and shook viciously snapping its neck before the entire head came off and its body fell from her mouth limply. The trapped deer was already dead from the weight applied to its spine when Nemea darted forward. Finally the lioness simply spat out the second deers head and curled around her kills and began to rip them apart.

'Now she is happy, may we begin Milady.' I said brushing my hands.

'First thing put down that damned bow, I only said to bring it as a cover story. I would rather not get shot again today, you will learn that I promise but with a normal bow to begin with.' Artemis explained and I felt annoyed why did I have to learn to shoot?

'But why I don't need a bow, what is wrong with spears and swords, hades even throwing knives I can use. I can use normal weapons too you know.' I protested at the unfazed goddess who was watching my tantrum with her arms crossed.

'You are the titan of the hunt and I will see you have the skills of a hunter, a hunter's primary weapon is a bow. Why do you think that was your spoil from my uncle when you defeated him and took the domain. If after a while you cannot use a normal bow then and only then will you revert to using a spear. Here take this.' Artemis explained annoyed before conjuring a silver bow. Physically it was identical to my other bow but without any imbued magic. Next she summoned for me a matching silver quiver.

'I really don't get any say in this do I?' I pouted and was met with the look.

'No'

'Fine but if I kill someone this is your fault, I warned you.' I said laying down my various arms except the compacted ones, I was even still holding the Minotaur's axe. That was going on a wall when I got back to Orthrys for sure. You know when you are overprepared when you can lay down enough weapons to outfit a legion and still be carrying half a dozen more in concealment. I slung the quiver over my shoulder so it was by my left hip before taking the procured bow in my right.

'Now Perseus take aim at the rock 50m in front of you and when you feel happy release the arrow.' Artemis said from concealment behind a tree to my rear where she probably hoped it was safe.

I slowly took an arrow from the quiver and placed it to the bowstring and began to draw back, until the tension began to cause the wood to creak before I released. The good news was I fired in the right general direction as signalled by the sigh of relief behind me which I turned around to see the goddess suddenly go wide eyed. However my attention was brought back to my front when I was suddenly slapped around the face by a pissed of dryad that had emerged from a tree trunk. Before she forced the arrow into my hand with a huff and returned to her tree which was now sporting a rather hefty hole in the bark.

'Well the good news is no one died or was seriously wounded the bad news is I think we may have to avoid this park for a while until she calms down.' Artemis said sadly.

'I told you, I cannot fire a bow without hitting something the problem is they are never the person I aim for.' I said in exasperation.

'Fine then, if I have to take you to a salt lake in death valley to teach you I will.' Artemis pledged.

'Can't you just admit somethings were meant to not be and leave it at that?' I said in hope only to once again receive the look.

'Just because we may not fire anymore arrows today doesn't mean I can't teach you the correct stance. Now straighten your legs.' The goddess ordered and I knew it was going to be a long afternoon.

(Artemis)

Just teaching Percy how to hold the bow properly and from what stance to fire from was a mission in itself as he seemed determined to lock every limb when he needed to remain relaxed. Gods it took twenty minutes for him to get comfortable with the correct feet position and this was firing from remaining still with no current interference or threat.

The problem was I could not see from his perspective and what looked right to me was miles off for him.

'Look Lady Artemis this is stupid, you keep telling me one thing but whatever you are telling me sight on from down there is not right for me to see properly.' He protested.

'What do you mean down here Perseus?' I said in annoyance looking up at him with a frown.

'Well you are a lot smaller than m—' Percy shut up when I assumed my full godly height and was suddenly looking down at him for a change.

'Now little man who is the small one, you really are small for a titan only Prometheus is as scrawny as you.' I called down playfully earning a pout.

'Very funny but how is that gonna help now we have the opposite problem. And besides I think people may notice if a 12 foot tall school girl starts stomping around national parks unless you want more bigfoot rumors.' He called up to me and I had to agree this was not helping at all other than making him feel small and shrinking his ego a bit and I reverted size back to normal. The problem was I was only 5'4'' as Artemis normally which meant I could not easily reach his upper body to correct any mistakes in the posture.

'Milady why don't you just change aspect, Diana is taller isn't she? It would be a lot easier than for you to keep reaching up or pulling me down.' Percy suggested and I had to agree it might make things easier and switched aspect.

(Percy)

Once the light around her faded revealing the now familiar form of her roman aspect, she immediately set to work adjusting my position again with simple gestures such as a kick to the ankle to make me move my foot or a punch to the shoulder so I staightened up.

'You don't have to be so vicious, you can just tell me what to do you know.' I suggested feining injury.

'I spent 20 minutes getting you to straighten your feet up and you forget in the moment I turn around, clearly you don't remember verbal instructions so I have to try alternate means now stop bending your wrist!' she snapped and I quickly complied evidently she was becoming agitated with her lack of progress.

After annother ten painful minutes of prodding and poking she was finally happy with the way I was standing. And stepped back so she was directly behind me.

'Good now hopefully if you can hold that position you may stand a chance. Stop bending backwards when you have the bow primed, here look.' She said and suddenly I felt her behind me pushing against me from behind with her right arm running along the length of mine and her left reaching up towards my shoulder blade. Too say I was feeling embarassed about our current position would be a understatement and that was wiithout knowing her breast were brushing up against the base of my wings and her head leaning on the base of my neck.

'Err Lady Diana are you sure.' I stammered out.

'Perseus shut up and fire while you are in the correct position.' She ordered from behind me and I did as I was told.

I watched in fascination as the arrow actually headed towards the rock before falling just short eventully skidding along the ground before stopping at its base. I couldn't believe it I actually hit it and before I knew what I was doing I turned around and grabbed the goddess in a hug.

(Diana)

To say I was surprised when he actually hit it was an understatement. True he released the string to slowly and it affected the power of the shot but otherwise it was fairly accurate. However that surprise was nothing compared to that which followed when he turned around and grabbed me in a bear hug and started swinging me around saying 'I actually hit it' repeatedly.

"Percy put me down you idiot.' I protested wailing against his chest with my arms that were now pinned in front of me. It took him several seconds to notice what he was doing before he suddenly lost the color in his face again and he placed me back on the floor.

'Well done idiot you finally managed to hit something, next time you will try and do it without my help.' I said flustered, my hair was now all down my face and a mess. Fortunately it hid most of the traces of the blush I currently suspected I had, he had actually hugged me even if it was in celebration.

'Yes Diana.' He said after thinking a little and his color returned a bit.

'What no Lady or Milady this time, did you get scared?' I joked.

'No you called me Percy not Perseus so I called you Diana.' He explained more confidently, damn him out of all that he focuses on that.

'I most certainly did not Perseus, I swear.'

'You did and that is why you wont swear on the Styx isn't it.' He said cockily. How is it he can go from scared to death to suddenly confident. He would be an awful poker player.

'Oh shut up Perseus fine it slipped out, happy.'

'Not until you stop calling me Perseus, it is Percy, P-E-R-C-Y. simple.'

'I know how to spell Perseus, I was around when this language was invented and unlike Zoe I actually learned the variations.' I said remembering the struggle my old lieutenant had with comprehending the constantly changing language, Latin barely changed in almost two thousand years. English changed almost yearly and even between countries. It's original countries the UK as it was spelled things differently to here in America as for some reason Americans liked to drop letters they deemed unneccesary and had a fondness for Z over S.

'How about a compromise I will stop addressing you as Lady or any other titles and you call me Percy when it is just us, you maintain the professionalism in front of the hunters and I get to stop hearing my full name especially as I now know what it means, how would you feel walking around and essentially introducing yourself as The Destroyer. Phoebe Artemis.' He said smugly and the name caught me by surprise.

'How do you even know than prenom Perseus.' I demanded.

'Your mum told me during a conversation, your grandma is really happy with it too. You should use it more often.' He said with a grin.

'Fine you win for now Pers-Percy. But only when it is just us to during training or on recruitment back in camp it is Perseus OK.' I said through gritted teeth.

'Perfectly Diana.' He said still grinning. That smile was starting to become addictive for me to look at and I had to keep averting my eyes so I didn't stare at his face.

'That is enough for today, you are to remain on standby tonight while Nemea guards although I now know that she certainly is effective but I am taking no chances, I expect you to take periodic checks of the camp. As for your training tommorow we will focus on the stealth aspect of hunting depending on what time we finish moving camp, I will look for a suitable destination over the course of tonight.

'Ok Diana anything else, do you want reports in the morning like Thalia or at a normal time of morning like 10am unless there is trouble.' He asked curiously and unknowingly left himself open for a small measure of revenge.

'I want the reports alongside Thalia's 5.30am sharp outside my tent.' I explained earning a groan and a slump of the shoulders, also I want you to keep that bow on you at all times get used to the feel of having to carry one, no changing its form with magic. Now lets go today has been a long interesting day and one I would rather not be repeated tomorrow, now lets get out of here and leave our friend the Sycamore in peace, she hasn't breathed out since you fired the first shot.'

* * *

**AN. A bit more Minotaur bashing in this chapter but hey gotta love the classics, there will probably be a time shift in the next chapter or so because admittedly this is going forward a bit slow. it has been seven long chapters spanning two days and also because I don't know every detail about what the hell to teach and train Percy but it will only be about a month.**

**Also as preachy as this sounds can people actually not be afraid to send me criticism in the review, I do appreciate people pointing out faults they are more constructive than the usual one word review saying Excellent which I like but doesn't help me write more.**

**Also I couldn't resist the jab at the difference between written English here in the Uk to what most readers have in the states but as the vast majority of readers are American it made more sense to use American spelling even if it is not natural for me. thank god for MS word autocorrect options.**

**As usual Read and Review and keep the OC names coming. Until next time**


	26. I Make A Confession

**All Rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 26

I Make A Confession

(Percy)

The night passed without incident with the single exception of Nemea deciding to personally notify me of Artemis's return. To say I was unprepared for the point blank roar she released outside my tent would be understatement. I ended up jumping out the bed and drawing Maelstrom in one motion expecting to be under attack and running outside only to find the pair looking at me humorously, or as amused as a overgrown wild cat can look with the goddess beside.

'Artemis I take it this was your idea.' I claimed transforming the sword back into a watch.

'You were supposed to make a report in 20 minutes. I thought you should be up already or if you not provide an alarm.' She said with a bright red face which confused me until I looked down. And realized in my haste I had not bothered to put all my clothes on and was now completely topless even my wings were on display.

'Exactly 20 minutes, I thought we were under attack what if the hunters had seen?' I growled out covering my body with my wings to preserve modesty and to provide protection against the cold morning winds.

'They are still asleep, even Thalia only gets up 5 minutes before she reports to me so calm down Percy. Or is the poor Titan Lord of Time worried about some lost rest?' She joked although I saw her make a slight sigh when I covered myself up.

'I think you want me to get caught Milady.' I joked calming down.

'No, why would I want that Perseus?' She said feigning confusion.

'Because you want to see Thalia start throwing lightning bolts at me.' I deadpanned.

'I can wait honestly, although I think I can probably sell tickets to Ares and several others when she does find out.' She said happily and I had to agree I had my share of antagonized enemies that would love to see me getting attacked by a lightning throwing teenager.

'As long as I get a cut of the profits.'

'I suppose I could work something out. Anyway meet me at my tent in 10 minutes and get dressed this time. As amusing as it is to see you fresh out of bed, go get changed and meet me outside my tent.'

'I think you just like seeing me half naked Milady.' I joked turning back to my tent.

'I think you would look cute as a small animal Perseus.' I heard her say deadpanned behind me.

'Been there done that Phoebe Artemis.' I chanted before disappearing back inside the tent and only barely hearing her wail of annoyance at the name.

(Artemis)

Soon enough my Lieutenant and the Guardian arrived at my tent for the usual morning briefing. I listened as Percy explained the few details of what happened the night before when he did his intermittent patrols and other than his far to often tripping over tree roots that seemed to move whenever he approached them little else of consequence occurred. The reason I wanted Thalia here at the same time was because this way she was also notified of all occurrences inside the camp even at night.

In the past the hunters would have posted a sentry themselves, but since we had an admittedly more effective defense at the moment it seemed pointless, besides it would have limited Percy's effectiveness. However the hunter sentries would have had to notify my Lieutenant of any activity in the night and then Zoe or now Thalia would notify me. This way information was generally known to the entire hunt.

After Percy had given his report and myself and Thalia questioned him on a few details, mostly how he could be so clumsy, which I suspected was the fault of a certain Dryad who had been shot by the idiot the day before. The next item on the agenda was the moving of the camp to a new location.

'Thalia you and the hunters are to break the camp down and prepare for movement. Perseus I will send you ahead to check the area is secure and to find us an ideal location for the next camp.' I ordered.

'And what exactly am I looking for Milady?' He asked, admittedly I hadn't thought of that, how would he know what I wanted in a camp location.

'Proximity to a water source for starters, well defensible, a reasonably flat area for a new range and some pretty thick woodland for practical training are the essentials. Otherwise I will have to pick a location and I want you to prove you can do something so simple.' I explained.

'Where exactly am I looking?'

'Annadel State Park, California. Now go get the rest of your equipment and weapons don't worry about the packing of everything else the tent is magical even when collapsed. When you are ready I will flash you there, I will bring Nemea with the rest of the hunt.' I instructed and watched as he simply nodded and walked back towards his distant tent.

'Anything else for me Lady Artemis?' Thalia enquired

'Help the new twins with the packing, explain how everything works in the process as I will expect the pair of them to be able to do it on their own in the future. After that if Perseus and I have left by then start on his tent as well, ask the twins to attempt to do it on their own and if necessary help them but only if they get into trouble with it.' I ordered and received a bow before she also left and began to prepare for the coming day.

Eventually after another 15 minutes the son of Poseidon returned heavily laden under the combined weight of weaponry and equipment.

'I am ready now Artemis.' He said once again informal now we were alone.

'Good then take my hand and I will take you there.' I explained thrusting my hand towards him where he caught it to his side and for a brief second as we flashed away in the golden light; it actually looked like we were holding hands in a far more casual way.

Only to reappear on the other side of the country, almost instantaneously. The area was still largely dark due to the time zone difference we had left at 6am EST and were now on 3am PST which meant it was still night time and the moon was in the sky above, the light from it refreshing my energy from the journey.

(Diana)

The light also had the side-effect of reverting my aspect which startled the young titan beside me who backed away letting go of my hand until he realized what had happened and seemed a lot more relaxed.

'Why did you change back to Diana now?' He asked curiously, I simply pointed upwards at the moon as it was all the explanation required and he soon understood the hint before looking around the immediate area and checking it was secure, before he relaxed again.

'Ok Percy you have until 9am here to find a suitable campsite, otherwise I let the hunters try their luck on a moving target. Try not to disappoint me.' I said cheerfully with a smile and saw him wince at the thinly veiled threat even if I wasn't that cruel. Though it would have solved one major issue in a roundabout sort of way. Though it was not worth the consequences for when Poseidon found out, if I did.

'Yeah no pressure or anything, I am sure Tania would love that opportunity to put an arrow through my chest. I would rather not repeat that ever again it hurts like hell.' He whined.

'Stop complaining you have been shot once months ago in a duel. I got shot yesterday while lying on my bed minding my own business because you are useless. Now hurry up as you should know time is ticking, good luck.' Before he could reply I simply flashed back to the camp.

(Percy)

I recognized the general area the park was in from my journey to CampJupiter after Hera wiped my memories and left me in Lupa's custody. I knew that the mountain that rose up alongside me was Sonoma mountain and somewhere nearby it was the ruins of Jack London's appropriately named Wolf House considering its usual occupants. However this thought lead me to another I had overlooked since I had arrived.

Where were the hunt's wolves? I had seen them back before the Titan war at Westover Hall but not since though I suspected they were involved in the battle of Manhattan alongside their mistresses. However I would have to save that question for when the goddess returned or I spoke to Thalia.

I rose into the sky above the oak forest and began to fly in lazy circles scouting the land below. The first major thing I had to find was a water source and sure enough I could feel the sensation in my gut of water below me amongst the tree canopy and I began to follow the course until it entered an exposed area where the canopy cleared.

The area was about 50m by 40m large enough to accommodate the current tent arrangement. The creek provided a boundary on two sides as it meandered around. A third side allowed for long sight lanes for at least 75m and would accommodate a sizeable archery range while the fourth side was sheltered by a large outcrop of rock that stood twenty meters above the surrounding woodland, ideal for a guard location even if it was most likely me.

After memorizing the location I spent the rest of the hour spotting for any other locations that were more suitable in the area but none were and I soon returned to the camp-to-be and landed on the outcrop. However I still had 5 hours until the goddess returned with the hunters. Now being in California offered me an opportunity that I could use while I was alone.

Once again I rose back into the sky before flying towards the Bay area and MountTamalpais.

The flight was uneventful as I quickly flew through the lightening morning, it still be far too early for most mortals to be out let alone looking at the skies and after an hours flight I arrived at the Titan palace. The only thing I did upon arrival was my now customary look upon the struggling form of Prometheus.

In the time since he had taken the burden he had since managed to raise himself of the floor and was now capable of sitting with the weight centered on his shoulders. His once immaculate suit was now in tatters the jacket shredded in places from rubbing against the invisible load and the shirt was thick with a layer of sweat, golden ichor and immortal tears while the trousers were encrusted in soil. I gave him a cheerful one finger salute before traveling through the remaining gardens which glowed in the moonlight from the Moonlace planted by Calypso alongside her half-sisters. When the last flowerbed ended the great gates loomed before me and I placed my hand upon my own name, noticing the names of the two remaining AWOL council members as it opened.

I traveled through the labyrinthine corridors with now practiced ease finding the way to my chambers within two minutes rather than my earlier hour long search for clues. I entered the chamber to find little different from the last time I was earlier in the week. I walked into the living room and crossed to a free area of wall space and placed the Minotaur's axe against it where it was frozen in place in its new position.

My next stop was my bedroom as I walked over to the weapon rack and placed my actual bow upon it. There was no way I was walking around carrying to long bows. One was an inconvenience; two was a pain in the ass especially as Artemis had forbidden me from changing her bows form. Besides Lelantos's former bow was dangerous and the goddess had told me not to use it and I had to agree unless I could wield an ordinary one there was little point in wielding one with so much potential power.

I knew I had time to kill so I decided to have a shower while I was here and to have an actual shave rather than a haphazard attempt using a broadsword but an actual Hephaestus patented Celestial razor guaranteed to keep the stubble away for days as the blades cut even below the skin. Which I though was amusing for the god easily had the messiest beard I had ever seen.

Finally I was ready to leave again before spotting something in the corner and recognizing it as Ariadne's string. Despite it being aboard the Argo II when it crashed the string had survived and Leo had sent it to me when he went to salvage what he could of the once magnificent dragon and the rest of the ship. I picked it up because it would amuse Nemea for a bit when she arrived. No matter how much she pulled on the ball of yarn it carried on providing more string until she eventually ensnared herself and I had to free her by cutting it to pieces but she never learned.

I decided against walking through the palace again and instead ascended to the roof via Nemea and Blackjack's Entrance which sloped upwards to the roof of the palace. The roof was a curious thing in that it was like my shield and at night showed the images of the stars above but of an actual 360 degree perspective including the southern constellations. I had been told by Koios that Krios did it during the fourth Era before the birth of the gods and I had to give the faded titan credit it was a beautiful piece of work.

I was about to fly off when I noticed a solitary figure on the roof looking up into the sky towards the rising sun and the setting moon which were both visible near each other. Clearly without Artemis/Diana controlling it and in her weakened state she was not able to keep equidistant from her brother's chariot. I focused on the figure and made out familiar auburn hair that could only be one of two people and the other I knew was on the other side of the country.

'Lady Leto.' I called to the figure that turned in shock before focusing on me.

'Perseus you out rank me it is I who should be calling you Lord.' She replied politely.

'I may be a Titan Lord but that does not mean you have to bend knee to me. Fine I will not call you Lady if you do not call me Perseus or Lord it is Percy.' I asked politely actually looking at her in detail this time. Apart from having brown eyes she looked like an older version of Artemis around 30 years old or so.

'Why would you not want to be called Perseus? It is your name isn't it?' She asked curiously.

'For the same reason I asked your daughter, it is too formal for general use and in conversations. It is a name I only use on occasion or when I am with the council, where they love formalities. But when it is just us please call me Percy.' I explained.

'How did my daughter take the request?'

'She agreed to it as long as we were in private and so long as I don't call her Phoebe Artemis.'

'Very well then Percy. If my daughter agreed to it which is surprising considering her distaste of your gender then I shall too. Besides why doesn't she like to be called by her full name? Apollo loves his and my mother likes having a granddaughter that shares a name.'

'Thank you Leto as for Artemis I don't actually know why she doesn't like it just that if I mention it she gets annoyed and starts pouting like an embarrassed school girl.'

'My daughter. Artemis. The Huntress. Is acting like a school girl in front of a male? Did she bang her head or something and no one tell me?' She asked in disbelief her mouth agape.

'As far as I know she hasn't, although I did accidentally shoot her with an arrow from your brother's stupid old bow. She needed Apollo's help to recover from the arrow's magic.' I explained sincerely. Most people would be hesitant about telling someone's mother that you shot their daughter.

'I know Apollo visited last night and told me what happened as for Lelantos, he never liked that thing either. He says it took all the fun out of hunting, no matter where you hit something it drops down to the ground unable to move. There was no fun in stalking the wounded animal and that was why he let you keep it when you offered him it back along with the domain.' She explained in turn and I was in disbelief. That lying little sod.

'So what are you doing up here on the roof at this time Leto?' I asked curiously.

'I come here every morning and some evenings it lets me see both my children at the same time. Very rarely does Artemis visit even now.' She said sadly.

'If you want I can try and get her to visit soon, we are currently moving the hunt to California today. I am sure she would like to visit but circumstances have been against her lately.'

'That would be kind of you Percy. Just curious but why are you so close with my daughter?' She asked and I froze in panic.

How do you tell someone about you secretly having possible feelings for their daughter? What were my real feelings for the goddess? Oaths or not, if we could, what would I do if she even agreed?

'Honestly I don't know. But when I am around her I feel relaxed and she is able to calm me down when I get lost in the chaos of battle and bloodlust. It was her who was able to stop me go self-destructive against the Roman augur despite it being her he hurt most. She is funny and witty and knows how to put me in my place which is a feat in itself. She is cute when embarrassed and she is more beautiful than Aphrodite when she doesn't conceal it, no matter what age she appears at. What I do know is that I do have feeling for her, feelings I never expected to feel after my girlfriend died in the last war. If you were to ask if I loved your daughter, then in all honesty I would say yes.' I admitted everything and it felt good to get the burden of my chest and I focused on the auburn haired Titaness in front of me who was regarding me.

'I see that you are being honest Percy which is courageous but what do you think my daughter feels about you?' And there it was the enigma. The big question so too speak.

'I really don't know. Twice she has been heavily embarrassed after catching me semi-naked out of her own fault. She stares at me when she thinks I can't see her. She acts a lot less formal around me than she does others especially other men including her brother. I have seen her laugh, cry, frown, smile all because of my actions but if you want me to tell you what I think your daughter thinks? I simply don't know. Besides it would never work between us neither of us can break our oaths.' I explained ending sadly and truly I meant it.

'You truly are something unique Perseus; I have never seen anyone that would honestly admit to what you just said. Most look at my daughter's cold exterior she presents to the outside world and back off as fast as they can in fear. You have seen my daughter behind the veil which even I and her father cannot often do, especially around her hunters and certainly her brother. If only you were a few thousand years younger but nevertheless I give you my blessing. Perhaps it is finally time the ice around her heart began to melt, no one can remain alone forever not even her, although I almost gave up hope after that debacle with your foolish step-brother Orion.' She explained and I tried not to turn red at her compliment she hid in the middle.

'We are still bound by our oaths.' I stated.

'Artemis made her oath to her father and he can release it at anytime and as for yours. Think about what you swore to and see the path available to you. You may think you are backed into a corner but escape is always available to those who look. Now I think you need to get in time for my daughter's return, good luck and try and visit more and for gods and titan's sake don't shoot her again.' She explained cryptically before saying farewell suddenly and I noticed the sun had now risen quite far and my senses were telling me it was 8.15am. Crap was all I could think as I jumped into the sky.

(Diana)

I had not returned straight back to the hunts current camp but to my chariot and I watched as Percy began scouring the woods for a suitable location. In all honesty I had already selected a location during the night ready for when he failed but instead he had found the same site within an hour. Checked to make sure it fit my criteria and then searched elsewhere just to make sure before returning to the new site.

Now I had been prepared to return to camp then expecting him to remain there when suddenly he took flight and headed towards San Francisco and Orthrys. I watched him land in the palace grounds before disappearing inside. Yet I stayed there and watched and waited before he reappeared on the roof alongside what I now recognized as my mother. For almost a year I had noticed a figure on the roof and thought little of it despite it being there every morning as I descended below the horizon.

I listened to there conversation and agreed that I needed to visit her more often, I had always favored my father over my mother mostly because Apollo was such a mommy's boy that I went the other way. The last thing though I heard was my mother asking Percy why he was close to me when at last the moon dropped below the horizon and I could no longer observe them. I wanted to know what he was saying that I collapsed and sat screaming in frustration over the Pacific Ocean.

Eventually after another hour I began to calm down and focus on the situation and summoned Iris to show me the two but by now they had separated with him flying back to AnnadelPark and her walking through the halls of Orthrys with a smile on her face. This was ridiculous I was so close to finding out his opinion of me and fate had to rip it away. I couldn't believe he had opened up to my mother of all people/gods/or titans then again I had with my own personal enemy Aphrodite and the relief that gave actually allowed me to concentrate most of the time except when he was around.

Hades now the twins had joined the hunt, the average age had increased between hunters and therefore so had I therefore even as Artemis I was more strongly attracted to the damned idiot, but there was no way I was gonna admit that to him until I knew what he thought. After all what sort of impression would it give if the goddess of maidens threw herself at a male.

I had half an hour until 9am PST which meant it was 11.30am back at Shenandoah which meant I had to hurry back and prepare the hunters to be flashed across country as I disappeared from the chariot in a in a blaze of golden light.

* * *

**AN. sorry about the delay but I was away for the weekend, also updates from now on may be less regular as I have now got a job. good for me not so much for you unfortunately.**

**I actually did not plan this chapter or at least the whole end scenes but they just felt right and it does not affect the storyline other than adding more tension to Artemis. Read and review please**


	27. The Lone Legionaire

**All Rights Belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 27

The Lone Legionnaire

(Percy)

The move itself was uneventful and I simply stood to the side as the hunters re-erected the camp with practiced ease. The only source of amusement was when the figure of Artemis reappeared with a highly annoyed Nemea who seemed determined to swat the goddess who kept acrobatically dodging her attacks. Apparently the Lioness was not a fan of being flashed around without her consent. She only calmed down when she saw me looking onwards before suddenly reverting to docile much to the hunts and the goddess's relief.

Thalia had offered to erect my tent amongst the others but I elected to keep myself separate claiming it was so they had personal space when in reality it was the other way around. I wanted to be able to stretch my wings once in a while and I couldn't do that if they were constantly around. So now my tent was built on top of the rock outcrop I had seen before. It allowed me to see down without being observed myself and I could see the entire camp from up here.

I had taken my leave after noon to go rest and soon found myself in sitting below a waterfall in Sonoma Creek. The cascading water both calming me as well as rejuvenating my energy, I had exhausted quite a bit in my haste to get back I time, normal gliding was replaced by frantic flapping as I tried to save time, the energy required to flap 10 metal wings was quite exhausting when maintained.

I simply sat under the falls and thought of my discussion with the Titaness earlier and felt relieved I had finally confided in someone even if that someone was her mother. The best bit was though the fact I had finally decided to admit what I felt about the goddess even if I decided to not act on it for the moment until I knew what she felt about me, I did not plan on being castrated for even trying no matter what Leto assured me of her daughters inner self. The problem was it was still concealed by the icy outer shell of the Huntress.

Finally around three I felt a presence approaching and knew it was the goddess as I could detect her immortal essence, the hunters were immortal but it felt like theirs was diluted and not as strong. I could not know for certain but I suspected my own was somewhere in between the two.

'Perseus cover yourself up I am not falling for that again.' Artemis called from behind a tree and I stood and steeped out of the falls becoming aware of the distant sound of wolves howling. I stepped towards my cloths that I had discarded and threw a shirt on, I was still not worried about anyone else seeing and left my wings on display.

'Ok done Milady.' I called out and saw her frown, hey she called me Perseus it was only fair.

'Good I need you to return we are having company.' She explained and I was curious.

''Good' company or 'Bad' company?' I asked using air quotes.

'The good kind. Why do you think we are in Annadel, so close to a major godly site?' She explained coldly and I had one idea.

'I assume it has something to do with the howls that are approaching this general direction and from the same direction of the Wolf House.' I answered.

'Very good Perseus, I assume you have noticed that we are missing a part of the hunt.' Why was she calling me Perseus again and why was she acting more cold and hostile?

'If you mean the general lack of animals in the hunt, I had wondered on their location. I haven't seen them since I was 13.' I stated.

'I lost a high number of my wolves during the titan war and during my hunter's actions defending the Wolf House while Jason and his friends rescued my step-mother. I cannot simply wave a hand and summon a pack of tamed wolves besides I was not the only one who's pack was depleted in numbers. It was the best of both worlds.' She explained and I had a guess of who the other pack was.

'So you and Lupa combined the packs for the time being and replenished your numbers. I assume that is what the howls are and why we are here in the first place.'

'Not bad Perseus perhaps you are not as ignorant as you make out. I want you to return and keep an eye on Nemea and make sure she does not cause trouble. She is prone to rashness when you are no around, it seems only you can calm down her feral moments and I would rather not have her depleting my pack again because one growled at her and she takes it the wrong way.' She instructed before turning back towards the camp half a mile away.

I quickly gathered my remaining possessions I had with me before running to catch her up.

'Why am I suddenly back to Perseus again? Did I do something wrong?' I asked, once again she was back behind the Façade of the Huntress and I was back to square one.

'You disobeyed me, I told you to stay in the park this morning and wait for me to return and instead you took a diversion to Orthrys.' She growled out snapping her head towards me. The look on her face was not so much one of anger but frustration. I was more concerned with what she could have seen if she had returned to the chariot as she hinted at. If she had seen me return to Orthrys did she see my discussion with her mother? If yes I was thoroughly screwed.

'You never said I couldn't leave and besides I found a location as requested and I was not sitting around twiddling my fingers waiting for you to return. As you said when I joined the hunt I was free to do as I wished as long as it did not affect the safety of the hunters and as they were on the other side of the country there was little chance of that, so why do you care so much Phoebe Artemis?' I snapped back, I may secretly be in love with her but there was no way I was taking this crap for no reason.

'Do not call me that! I cared when you had a little rendezvous with my mother while you were there! Now what did you talk about?' she demanded angrily.

'Seriously this is why you are angry, because I had a conversation with Leto? I was simply making conversation and how I was gonna ask you to visit her more often as she misses you, your brother regularly visits her but you don't. I was defending you and explained that you had a lot on your plate at the moment. I like your mum as she was the only one who thought of actually helping me when I first got there, so I thought I would help her.' I said raising my voice back at her.

'I know what you asked her, I want to know what you said when she asked about me?' She practically screamed getting to the issue finally. So she had eavesdropped on us but had not heard my confession it seemed.

'Artemis why are you so concerned, do you have a problem with the fact I talked to your mother about you? Mortals complain about their bosses all the time but in this case I was actually complimenting you but apparently I was wrong you can't cooperate with males it seems. I will not abandon the hunters as they need help but I am doing this for them not you.' I said quieter and more in a case of tranquil fury. I had no intention of leaving or even in forgetting my affection for the goddess but I wanted to put some distance between the pair of us as we were moving to fast even if we were not even together. The words seemed to shock the goddess out of her anger as she looked at me with worry.

'Percy I am sorry.' She whispered barely loud enough to hear.

'Just accept I can do things in my free time, if I disobey you feel free to bitch at me all you want but when I have done nothing to piss you off don't treat me like crap, I get enough of that from Tania. Besides you were beginning to act like Dionysius and his hatred for everything he considers beneath him. I was telling your mom how I was actually enjoying being with you, she knew how bored I was back there most of them did. At least here there is a difference in pace and character.' I stated neutrally.

'Don't compare me to Dionysius, I am not a drunk idiot and thank you I guess.' She finished with a smile. Gods if the mood of this conversation did not stop yo-yoing it was bound to get whiplash.

'Well Well Well am I interrupting something Diana?' I heard from a voice to my right. We had been arguing so much neither of us had noticed the dozens of presences now surrounding us.

(Diana)

The moment I turned and saw the new arrival I changed aspect and looked at the Roman wolf goddess, who was regarding me curiously. The large black she-wolf was looking from one of us to the other waiting for a reaction while her pack simply sat on their haunches.

'Lady Lupa a Pleasure.' Percy said with a small bow which surprised me. There were very few he actually showed respect to and now very few who actually beneath him in the hierarchy. After all only our and his councils were above or equal in rank.

'Nice to see you too Perseus, you have certainly changed since you were last in my city before you left with half it in flames and filled with a lynch mob.' She stated with a grin that looked more like a snarl except for the barely audible chuckle.

'Hey don't blame me for that calamity it was your Augurs and Terra's fault both of whom are now dead.' He defended

'And then you killed both of them correcting it. Though I wish it solved all Rome's problems at the same time.' She exclaimed with a sigh.

'I thought things were better now the legion is cooperating with the Greeks?' I asked confused by the she-wolf's statement.

'Sadly not everything is that simple as a quick death. After the rewards ceremony for the seven it was discovered that Jason could no longer remain a Praetor if he was a god and with Perseus here missing the legion had to choose a replacement unfortunately I didn't agree with the choice and nor did his peer.' She explained.

'Let's continue this back at the camp after we have introduced the hunters to my wolves and yours.' I suggested and received nods from the pair. The wolf goddess changed her form into a more human one. Although she would have passed for a human from a distance up close it was quite a difference as she had more of a snout than a nose and her long canines were clearly visible under her upper lip. Her black hair was also unruly as it tumbled down her back.

Percy looked surprised by the transformation before simply shrugging and walking again.

'Perseus go ahead and control Nemea we will be there shortly.' I instructed and received a nod of acknowledgement as he ran ahead weaving between the trees.

'So why were you apologizing and why did you start calling him Percy before but Perseus now?' Lupa asked with a feral grin.

'I am suddenly remembering why I don't like Rome.' I said simply ending that conversation looking around at the assembled pack making out the familiar figures of my wolves silver fur coats amongst the mass of black, brown and grey. In terms of size mine were smaller but more fleet footed while hers were stronger but slower.

'You now have 13 of them if you were wondering?' Lupa stated noticing my wandering eyes. This was good news after Manhattan there had only been 5 left out of the original 20. I always found it amusing how the mortals had never tried to explain the presence of a dozen dead wolves on the streets of the island, not even a escape from a zoo or anything instead it was just written off as another mystery.

'Thank you Lupa, how is the pack on your side now?' I asked curiously we had to wait until Percy got control of the lioness anyway.

'30 although 5 are still barely omegas out of cubhood. That delaying against Polybotes army was damaging but without it New Rome would have been doomed.' She explained sadly her pack had once numbered in the seventies or above.

'I think Perseus has had enough time now so lets be off.' She said abruptly after another minute of silence and the pack began to move in the direction of camp and I received little choice as I walked alongside Lupa or risked being left behind.

We arrived to find Perseus sitting on Nemea's paw alongside the camp fire in the centre of camp as soon as the lioness became visible to the pack they began to bark and howl at her and were met by a mighty roar which overshadowed theirs silencing them.

'I take it Nemea is really the Nemean Lion?' Lupa said focusing on the monster curling her lips back baring her teeth in apprehension.

'Nemean lioness I would think you would know the difference, Lady Lupa and tell your packs to stand down before they get themselves slaughtered and Lupa if it was a fight between the pair of you the kitty here will get my bet.' Percy said rising from his makeshift seat and placing a hand against her neck calmingly to which she settled slightly albeit eyeing the wolves closest to her.

Lupa released a bark and all the wolves suddenly averted there attention elsewhere and she calmed down, it was true though the minor goddess stood little chance against the monster in its adult form and Percy would not likely take her attack very well in the event.

I looked around to see the hunters watching the exchange in a group.

'Thalia, Phoebe, Atlanta go introduce the newer hunters to our wolves and show them how to care for them. After that find a location and build a shelter for them.' Normally a shelter was simply an open sided tent but with so much materials lying around, they could erect a more permanent structure out of natural materials besides it would keep them occupied.

'Yes milady.' The three said in unison before bowing and walking to the left of the new range site followed by the other girls and just over a third of the wolves.

'Now let us go inside and talk about what is happening with the Romans.' I suggested and entered my tent which we were alongside followed swiftly by Lupa and several seconds later Percy who had further to travel from Nemea's side. I was not worried about the other wolves now as they had seen their mistress admit it was futile, the monster was simply to powerful for a depleted pack to stand a chance.

Once we were inside I summoned chairs for myself and Percy identical ones to the ones he had had in his own tent. I was surprised when the wolf-goddess reverted form and in response I summoned a large dog bed which she happily laid down on which was amusing to witness until Percy chuckled and was swiftly barked at angrily.

'Perseus I know what you are now but that does not mean I will accept condescension from you. I prefer this form when I am relaxing.' She growled out and he wisely chose to stay quiet and not annoy the mother of Rome.

'So what is the news from the Romans then Lupa?' I asked curiously.

'The problem is our new Praetor Steven, son of Mars. Somehow after Perseus here's admitted curbstomp battle against the legion at the Greek camp and Octavian's subsequent torture and death. He was able to incite the crowd and gain power.' She began and I saw Percy shudder at the mention of his brutal torture of the Augur.

'Do I know this Steven guy? The name doesn't ring any bells.' Percy asked thinking on the name.

'The one who demanded the legion attacked you when you demanded they surrender Octavian, somehow he got the gift of oration somewhere considering his father's blunt approach. You knocked him out during you attack.' She explained and he nodded simply.

'After Jason was forced to lose his position and become a god of heroes instead he was elected as his replacement due to his 'terrific' incited speech on the battlefield. He claimed your disappearance was a result of the god's anger at you and you were punished for your murder of their augur.'

'Hades even Mars had no problem with me afterwards what a little sod are you sure he isn't Apollo's.' Percy exclaimed.

'Quite unfortunately, after the legion returned to New Rome, he began to undermine the support our other Praetor had. Claiming Reyna consorted with the enemy and helped torture her fellow acting-praetor. Sadly I am not allowed to get involved in the city's politics and I could not interfere as she began to lose all support. Finally the daughter of Bellona had enough and released her dogs to chase the idiot around the senate house and stormed out and left the city.' She explained further and saw Percy once again giving that foolish downward expression which meant he was blaming himself again.

'Perseus this is not your fault, Rome has always had political problems.' I stated to which Lupa nodded limply raising her head off the floor.

'Do you know what happened to her afterwards Lupa?' He inquired curiously.

'Initially she went to the Amazons for a few months before she disappeared from there. After that is simply rumor. Demigods began to arrive at the city limits under the cover of darkness soon after leaving the Wolf house and me. There is little information because apparently they are forced to swear on the Styx to tell nothing. All we know is apparently they were picked up and flown by Pegasus from near the wolf house and dropped off by an armored girl in a tattered purple cape.' She explained.

'I take it she took Scipio when she left?' Percy asked and received a nod.

'So she hates the political aspect of the city but yet continues to bring demigods to the city safely, Reyna sounds like she is loosing it.' He stated sadly.

'You were not so different during your brief tenure for 2 years she had to put up with Octavian but she had an ally in Jason and then he disappeared and you turned up and put him in his place before you were all declared enemies and Octavian gained authority. Then she was declared as helping an enemy kill another praetor even if he was a usurper and then he was replaced with another power hungry brat. How would you be Perseus if you had that constant trouble, you may be a titan but you have little actual responsibility except on the council.' Lupa declared.

'So why haven't you caught her then and took her back?' I asked curiously.

'Wolves cannot fly for starters unlike a Pegasus and two she hides her presence until we are not in the area to retrieve the demigods. Truthfully I don't mind, I respected her ability to lead the legion during her few years there. The only problem is her actions go against the traditions of the legion. Demigods should make their own way from me to the city not be reliant on others as you know Perseus.'

'So what do you plan on doing about her then, catch her and drag her back to the city?' Percy asked.

'No she will just be subjected to a farce of a show trial by the senate. I have another idea but it depends on you Diana.' She stated turning her head to look at me.

'Oh no I don't care, I don't do Romans.' I said shaking my head.

'Then would you like to explain the child of Venus with the others, I know a Roman amongst Greeks much as I knew Perseus was different when he was dropped in my lap.' She explained and I had to curse Aphrodite this was her fault.

'Diana she does have a point and Reyna would be an excellent hunter is she joined.' Percy said looking at me in the eyes.

'Is she even a maiden? She is a little older to become a hunter and she spent time with the Amazons.' I claimed although it was unfair of me to do.

'Yes she is older than normal but so were the twins in fact she is probably older than me as I don't know how long she was on Circe's island even if she appears younger physically now. But she was not with Jason according to her own words and just because she stayed with her sister who is the Amazon queen does not make her immediately jump into bed. Times are changing Diana you need hunters and Reyna needs a purpose, so what is the problem and stop thinking on excuses.' Percy explained sternly.

'Fine Perseus if you can find her bring her back here and I will talk to her and make the offer but you are doing it alone.' I stated and he nodded.

'Very well then, don't worry about the legion itself as they are currently at the Greeks camp for the summer and I doubt Steven will try anything with Chiron and the seven gods of Heroes supervising him. As much as he thinks of himself he has to bow to them unfortunately they were at the Greek camp when Reyna left. Now I must be off I have a new arrival expected in an hour.' Lupa said rising from her bed and it dissolved as she stepped out of it.

'Thank you Lupa I will send the wolves back to you this winter before the mating season.' I said to her simply and she merely wagged her tail in acknowledgement not turning her head before suddenly releasing a howl and the rest of her pack materialized from the woods around he camp. Once they were assembled around her she simply barked and they all vanished in a flash of light.

'So when do you want me to find her?' Percy asked from behind me rising out of his chair and folding his wings.

'Tonight try and find sign of her if you can, I will search from the chariot and will message you if I find her.'

'What about my guard duty?'

'I will use tonight as an excuse to have the girls learn how to patrol the camp borders besides Nemea will still be with them, but be careful when you return as they will be watching the skies as well as the ground.' I warned the hunters knew threats could come form any direction.

'Ok then I will leave after dinner then.' He said.

'No you will leave after Archery practice you don't get out of that so easy.' I said jokingly.

'Great I get to piss off another forest and then search for a pissed off former Roman commander all night, aren't I lucky.' He joked.

'As long as you don't go running off again on your own tangents we should be OK but if you do I will be the one putting an arrow in your face and you wont look so handsome anymore.' I said happily then immediately regretting the last line but he didn't seem to notice the compliment or was good at hiding it.

'Yeah I don't like being shouted at particularly and certainly not when the shouter is armed.'

'Good then enjoy the rest of the afternoon and perhaps meet my wolves; they may appreciate your special talents in cuisine when no one is around.' I joked remembering his ability to summon wild animals which was almost guaranteed to win the pack over. They were

bigger gluttons than Nemea.

'Right just throw me to the wolves as well you must really hate me Diana.' He pouted.

'No I like you really but think of this as character building, have fun.' I said cheerfully before re-entering my tent and getting some rest.

* * *

**AN. I hope no one has a problem with my backdrop to Reyna's leaving the legion. As you can see i will still be updating this but i am no longer able to do the staying up until 4am writing as i have to be at work by 8am sadly. Also a bit of an argument between Artemis and Percy, think of it as a lovers spat. As always read and review**


	28. Reyna's Tale

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 28

Reyna's Tale

(Thalia)

It was good that the wolves had finally returned to the hunt it had been almost two years since they were able to stay with us, after the titan war we had lost so many that only a few remained and Lady Artemis had told us she was sending them away for a while to replenish their numbers. I did not however expect her to have sent them to the Romans and their wolf goddess, although I guess it did make sense in hindsight, who else was better qualified to look after our pack?

The other hunters even the new ones immediately had taken to getting to know the lupine pack and most could be seen either petting them or playing with them. I was currently sitting against a fallen log overlooking them all with one of the elder she-wolves, a survivor of the original pack, head resting on my lap when I heard a commotion behind me as someone tripped over angrily.

'Finally decided to join us Percy?' I said without even turning.

'Very funny pinecone face, I am sure every forest hates me.' He answered slumping down besides me against the log after leaping over it. My wolf raised her head and regarded him curiously before nuzzling his hand.

'Well it seems at least one person in this forest likes you, that's a start seaweed brain.' I joked watching the wolf stand up and sit in front of him between his outstretched legs as if demanding food.

'Wow Thalia only one? Aren't you mean? Lady Artemis and you like me and I think most of the other hunters don't mind me except Tania.' He said focused on the wolf who was staring at him licking her lips hungrily.

I was about to reply when he turned away for a moment and where he looked a gazelle suddenly walked out from behind a tree looking extremely perplexed although its look suddenly changed to fear when it noticed the wolf turn and look at it and howl. Suddenly every other wolf in the glade turned at the same time and they all ran for it and disappeared into the woods as it ran away.

'Ok that was weird for any number of reasons. How did you know it was there and hades why was there a gazelle in California? This isn't Africa for a start.' I asked my cousin who slowly turned back towards me.

'I know where everything living is in this area; I have the senses of a god. I need them to keep an eye on all of you and act as your guardian. As for the gazelle I have no idea perhaps it escaped from a zoo or collection nearby.' He answered quickly and I had to agree. Only Lady Artemis could actively summon animals and she was not nearby and nor would she summon foreign species into an area

'So what are you doing over here for kelp head? Lady Artemis throw you out of her meeting with Lupa?' I joked.

'No Diana thought I should socialize with the wolves but as they have done a runner that has gone out the window.' He joked back.

'Why has Artemis been Diana more recently Percy? Before you came here I only saw Diana once back at CampHalf-Blood. Now she does it every day.' I asked curiously the point had been confusing me, the other hunters had not noticed it so much as they were not around for the morning briefing but she would always return now as Diana before changing back to Artemis.

'I don't know for sure other than she uses Diana at night when she rides the moon chariot as it is more comfortable apparently for her. Other than that it could be to do with Suzie as she is a roman after all and just now it was Lupa that caused her to change. I don't mind so much it is still the same goddess even if her appearance changes, not that I don't mind having someone who looks my age around as the rest of you look younger than me little cousin.' He explained before patting me on the head playfully.

'Shut up seaweed brain I am older than you even if I do look younger and am smaller I will still kick your ass, now it is just more easy to reach. Besides the twins are the same age as you or so I learned they were born the day after you.' I explained remembering our talk as we had collapsed Percy's tent.

'Are they I never asked them, I only new their names and their parentage. I was not exactly asking them on a date Thals.' He replied.

'So two beautiful girls and you paid no attention to them whatsoever, then again you always were oblivious. It took how many years for you and Annabeth to get together? Or is there someone you are interested in already.' I joked and saw his face turn crimson before he suddenly rose and began to walk away back towards the camp.

I was left in a state of confusion, why had he reacted like that? Was it the mention of Annabeth? Or had he really found an interest in someone else? If so who?

I was left pondering this decision as watched the other hunters give up on waiting for the wolves return and instead focus on hand to hand combat. The only two hunters who were good at it amongst them were Phoebe and Tania and soon enough it was just the pair of them left as they squared up to each other before Tania suddenly leapt forward intending on delivering a haymaker to the veteran hunter who simply sidestepped and delivered a roundhouse kick to her neck as she passed knocking her into the dirt. The daughter of victory did a little celebratory dance while the others looked on wearily nursing a cluster of bruises.

Once a week this happened and the victor was normally one or the other, I stayed out of the bouts because I disliked fighting without a weapon plus I did not like to be beaten in front of the others. The only activity I was happily beaten on was archery because Atlanta was one a child of Apollo and two a hunter. It essentially resulted in her having her archery talent squared and she could targets the rest of us couldn't, except Lady Artemis.

'I won at spear combat and drawed with Tania in our rare sword fights and everyone was essentially equal in the hunting knives, but we were generally not allowed to use them on each other even in training.

As I sat there watching Phoebe finish her customary dance and help Tania to her feet I gave a sigh and wished I had someone else who had the same skill as I did in armed combat. Percy was good to spar against but I knew he was holding back and that I stood no chance in an actual fight especially if he could use his own weapons although I really did want my own sword like Riptide.

(Percy)

I hadn't meant to have stormed off from Thalia but I simply did not want to give anything of my feeling away. Besides she was already curious about the sudden appearance of a gazelle in a foreign habitat which was stupid of me. I really needed to learn what animals were native to where if I did not want to give myself away. Fortunately she had agreed with my escaped animal hypothesis.

I was now simply sitting over the cliff above the hunts camp on the bluff looking down at a series of wrestling and fist fights until only one remained doing a peculiar series of moonwalks while pumping her arms.

Nemea was asleep around my own personal campfire after having just swallowed an entire wild pig and almost choking.

I continued to watch for the rest of the day only rarely moving to get food or drink. The hunters had settled for their usual archery contest and after a while a series of howls signaled the return of the wolves and by the looks of their bloated stomach a successful hunt for the pack.

Gradually Apollo began to descend from the sky and the hunters had their dinner in the mess tent before returning to their individual tents in pairs while the wolves went to the 'kennel' tent.

I rose from my observation position and kicked Nemea's paw a few time until she stirred her head and looked at me with an annoyed expression.

'Only five times this time girl you are getting better at this waking up thing. We have work to do, you get to stay here while I get to find a pissed of praetor or do want to trade places? I thought so stay here then and stay on guard no going back to sleep and certainly no wolf munching.' I said sternly to the lioness who trudged forward and plopped herself down in the position I had occupied the minute before with her head hanging over the cliff.

I checked to make sure everyone was in their tent before I spread my wings and flapped down to the goddess's tent and knocked.

'Perseus come in, I know it is you.' I heard from inside and I stooped under the doorway.

'Good you are ready, find the Praetor bring her back here and I will deal with her. Remember she may not be the same as you last saw her, she may have a lot of resentment towards those she knew, it happens in these situations. She won't even talk to her mother or so I have learned from Bellona earlier when I messaged her. However I do know she is currently laying low to the south of the Wolf House so I would start there. Now go and be back by morning.' She commanded stepping past me and going outside and I followed.

I watched as she changed aspect into the beautiful figure of Diana.

'Oh and Percy, be careful.' She said calmly before flashing away.

I watched the spot she had left on for almost a minute remembering the look of concern in her eyes before I nodded and leapt into the air with a massive flap and headed south.

I arrived at the ruins of the Wolf House and landed in the centre of the ruins and was met by a large black wolf with numerous scars over his snout and paws and I guessed this was Lupa's Alpha. The wolf simply regarded me before tipping its head back and indicated for me to follow as he lead me out of the ruins and into a familiar cave.

The cave was the same one I woke up about a year ago and it changed very little. As before I could make out the figure at the far end, illuminated by torchlight of the great she-wolf.

'Perseus I see you have come requesting aid in finding the daughter of Bellona.' I heard in my mind.

'Yes Lady Lupa, I know she is nearby to the south but I was wondering what aid you can lend me in narrowing my search, I understand she only lets herself be found by a demigod and even then she finds them.' I spoke politely.

'You speak truly, but then again you are a demi-god amongst other things are you not?' She stated and I knew where this was going.

'That wont work Milady how exactly can I pass myself off as a pure demigod, I don't exactly look normal anymore.' I said calmly flashing rows of wings that glimmered in the torchlight before folding them in again.

'True but from a distance you still look human and that is enough to lure her in, you are simply the bait as well as the hunter. Reyna has not exactly been thinking clearly since she left the Amazons or even campJupiter. She will see what she wants to see a struggling demigod in need of assistance. All you need to do is leave here and blunder around the woods for a few hours and she will find you, when she does turn the position of hunter and hunted around or is that too difficult for the Titan of the hunt?' She explained before joking playfully.

'Haha very funny. although I will need to leave some things here if I don't want to arouse suspicion by wandering around with so many weapons on me it will give the fact away that I am experienced besides she knows the vast majority of my weaponry from the battle of the fort.'

'Very astute Perseus perhaps you are not as stupid as you look, leave them on the floor I will ensure no one touches them until your return.' Lupa remarked accompanied by a playful grin that bared her canines. I complied and placed Artemis's bow and my shield on the floor face up so I could see the image of Zoe and the moon. I then checked that the rest of my equipment was hidden under my coat.

'One more thing Perseus take this.' She said tilting her head to the left and indicating an Imperial gold Gladius.

'Why?' I asked confused.

'Because no one leaves here unarmed and you cannot walk out holding a Greek weapon that would be obvious that something was amiss. Wield that for the time being and then return it when you come back to collect the rest of your arms.' She instructed and I had to agree with her reasoning so I walked where she indicated and took the Gladius by the hilt.

'I know you are inexperienced with Roman weaponry but hopefully you will not need it, now go Perseus.' She instructed and I did a simple bow and began to walk out of the cave the alpha following on behind me.

After I had exited the cave I looked in the sky and read the stars and checked which way was north, before walking in the opposite direction accompanied by the howls of pack as I ventured out of the ruins.

(Reyna)

I had been hiding in the woods several miles to the south of the Wolf house when I heard the howls and knew another demigod had left the site.

Many years before I myself had left that place alongside my sister and neither of us had known where we were going and no one had seen fit to point us in the right direction, even our mother Bellona had not seen fit to waste time helping her daughters. We had spent months wandering and even crossing seas hoping to find our destination. Instead we spent almost twenty years or so I learned afterwards on Circe's island until they came along and destroyed it all.

After that came several weeks of imprisonment by those accursed pirates before we were able to escape. Although I still bore the scars of their treatment even if they were nothing compared to Hylla's.

Finally that we were picked up amazingly by a courier for an whatever that was. Apparently we had missed the growth of this thing called the internet and she worked for the largest online shop in the world. The woman had recognized us for what we were and had arranged for us to be sent to their headquarters.

I do not look back on my time with the Amazons with comfort; I disliked their contempt for men and their barbaric treatment of the ones they 'employed'. However my time there did allow me to learn of another place I could go CampJupiter a place where demigods could go and be safe. The final push came when their previous queen had tried to whip me after I stopped her assaulting one of the workers. I had managed to attack her and knock her out but I was forced to leave, however this had resulted in Hylla's climb through the ranks of the Amazons as she sought to punish the queen for her actions.

This time as I wandered and I knew of the destination I sought and after a week of walking and hitchhiking I made it. I was chased the last mile to the tunnel entrance by a Cyclops and was unarmed as its dying brother had managed to force my dagger out of my hand in its death spasms when I spotted the two figures ahead of me and I watched in amazement as one raised a golden spear above his head and it was met by a bolt of lightening which was redirected at my assailant instantly vaporizing it.

As I continued to walk towards the figures in front of me I had noticed they were both heavily armored and the one with the spear had removed his helmet revealing blond hair and the cute face of a boy my physical age. It was there and then that I first realized I had feelings for this boy who identified himself as Jason.

I was escorted to the city by Jason and learned he was a centurion of the fifth cohort and the son of Jupiter. Of course over the following months I was inducted into the second cohort and swiftly rose to the rank of Decanus and eventually Centurion after I went on a quest with Jason to investigate rumors of the titans return. We had discovered that monsters were gathering on a ship on the east coast readying to attack Olympus.

Jason and I had snuck aboard and learned they were planning on resurrecting Saturn, we had managed to sabotage the ships engines before escaping on a Pegasus that we found in the ships hold. The senate had been more interested in the capture of a Pegasus than the news we bore and I was promoted to centurion for it as it would only allow me or Jason to ride it but as Jason could fly without it he became essentially mine.

We had began to train our cohorts to prepare for the battle we knew was coming and we began to grow closer even raising the seconds opinion of the fifth. Until one day we were told of the Titan presence on MountTamalpais. Of course over the span of several weeks the senate agreed to an assault on the Titan palace to be conducted that summer.

Of course during the battle nobody had expected the presence of Krios as we had thought that Saturn still had not risen and the titans were still sealed in Tartarus. The Titan had smashed his way through our lines his armor impervious to our weapons as we all struggled to land a blow on the Titan until I managed to put my spear through the back of his Cuirass where there was a chink in the armor. The titan had roared back in pain and allowed Jason a chance to land the killing blow and stab him through the throat. After the battle we learned that the two Praetors had died in the assault and I and Jason were raised to replace them for our part in the Titans death.

For the next few weeks everything was great as we worked together to restore the legion helped in part by a sudden increase in the number of recruits and all of them claimed which we were told was a result of the gods choosing to claim all their children. Then suddenly Jason disappeared and I was left to run the legion and search for him at the same time which was made extremely difficult by that bastard Octavian claiming we should replace Jason with himself obviously as a prime candidate.

Of course that all changed with the arrival of Percy Jackson. The son of 'Neptune' was instantly able to gain success amongst the legionaries much to my interest and Octavian's chagrin. He went on a quest almost instantly and then returned mid battle with the Eagle and my sister's army and allowed us victory even going so far as to kill the giant single handedly. The legion raised him to be my equal and then came the revelation that he was really a Greek demigod and that Jason was returning. Finally Jason returned and I was happy to see him as the months had made me realize how much I missed him. Only to see his little Greek girlfriend hanging off his arm and I felt my heart break, years of working together and getting closer and all for nothing to this spawn of Venus or Aphrodite or whatever the bitch was.

Then came the calamity of the Greeks arrival and the beginning of Octavian's play for power at my expense. And I was forced into agreeing with a war I didn't want and watching the atrocity he committed against Diana's huntresses even if they were Greeks. I watched the son of Poseidon decimate the entire legion single-handedly as he seeked vengeance against the Augur. I had helped in his capture and even the torture not that I regretted this as I knew if he hadn't caught him it would be much worse for the legion as the demigod was out of control and lost all sense of morality as he looked with single-minded determination of anger and grief over what I later learned was his girlfriends death.

Then after the deed was done he had collapsed and I was ordered by the gods to keep quiet about him wielding the sword of Saturn which still confused me to this day before he suddenly disappeared and no one even the six new gods rarely talked about him around others and no one spoke of what happened to him.

Then the next power hungry bastard came along and raised rumors of Percy being punished by the gods and I had no proof to the contrary. I watched as once again my control of the legion was undermined by another foolish boy and witnessed as he gained support from the other cohorts until I had enough and punched the foolish son of Mars in the senate house and left the city.

I had returned to Seattle and Hylla's Amazons but soon found myself unable to relax amongst the carefree women there while I knew others could use my help. Even if I hated the politics of Rome it was still my home and my people. I chose to help others reach the city so they did not have the problems that Hylla and I had. This was why I was now camped outside the Wolf House waiting for demigods that needed help and I would escort them to the city boundaries.

I was now a far cry from the once proud Praetor I was, my bronze armor was pitted with dents and my cape was in tatters but as long as my sword remained sharp and I could wield it, I would for the glory of Rome until one day I fell unmourned by my people.

I continued to think of what was happening in my city as I rode Scipio through the forest until I began to hear movement up ahead and I dismounted the Pegasus and told him to wait as I sneaked ahead on foot leaving my sword sheathed so the golden blade did not give away my presence in the darkness.

I slowly crept forward until I could make out the figure of an exceptionally tall man wielding a golden Gladius who was stumbling through the forest tripping here and there in the darkness often cursing as he did so but somehow not impaling himself on the blade he wielded in his left hand.

I was unable to make out his face in the darkness but could tell he had black hair and was exceedingly tall and would have towered over me. It was clear he was a demigod and not a monster though because he wielded the Roman weapon and had just left the Wolf House and I began to sneak in front of where he was walking. As I waited in front of him I caught a flash of his face and realized he must have been in his late teens at least which was strange as most demigods were lucky to make it past their early teens before monsters detected them, which likely meant he was the child of a minor god and had a weak scent combined with his general clumsiness in the woods was a miracle otherwise every monster between here and Oregon would have found him already.

I waited behind a tree that I knew he would have to pass, the moment I heard the twig on the ground to my right snap I drew my blade and leveled it where I knew the taller figures throat would be only for my arm to be caught and the blade wrestled from my grasp until the figure was holding an Imperial gold Gladius in each hand the natural light of the blades highlighting his figure and I saw his face now out of the darkness.

'Hello Reyna I have been looking for you.' The smiling man in front of me said revealing the crooked grin of Percy Jackson.

* * *

**AN. sorry about the delay but after a day of staring at a computer screen at work, it is a right bitch to go home and stare at another for 5 hours straight writing these. glad to see Starblade176 is finally back now i expect to see several dozen stories getting amended to incorporate elements of the latest chapter. only joking. as for all the reviewers asking if Reyna will join the hunt i told you she would about 20 chapters ago. as for her being another love interest probably not it is hard enough writing one romance without that thrown in as well sorry Percy/Reyna fans.**


	29. Daughter of the Warrior Goddess

**All rights Belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 29

Daughter of the Warrior Goddess

(Percy)

It had actually been pretty easy to find the daughter of Bellona once I left the Wolf House. I had simply walked or in some cases stumbled through the woods in a generally southwards direction until I had detected two presences nearby, one of a demigod and the other a form of mythical creature which I guessed was Scipio if that rumor was true. I refused to act though and felt as she moved ahead of me ready to cut me off behind a tree.

I had quite happily walked into her 'trap' and was unsurprised by the blade that suddenly came towards my throat only to lunge forward with my own free hand and wrestle the blade from her. She may have been skilled in combat but I had the element of surprise and considerably more physical strength.

I increased the level of light given of by the blades using Hyperion's former domain enough to reveal my face.

'Hello Reyna I have been looking for you.' I asked politely with a reassuring or so I hoped smile only to be met with silence as she backed up against the tree and stared at me open mouthed.

'Long time no see Praetor, what brings you out here?' I joked light-heartedly hoping to stir her out of her silence but was once again met with silence although her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

'Olympus to Reyna.' I called waving a hand in front of her face.

'Percy.' She finally whispered out barely audible.

I had been about to congratulate her on the ability to put words together when suddenly her hand curled into a fist and she pushed of from the tree, I was not left with time to react as her fist made contact with my face and I staggered back holding my nose and feeling liquid pooling down my face. Great! Styx apparently couldn't be bothered to stop that one.

As I sat there cradling my now broken nose I heard hurried footsteps and knew she was doing a runner. Ignoring my red ichorous blood pouring down my face I ran after her.

(Diana)

I had been watching the confrontation from above and it looked to be going well, Percy had quickly found her general area and a means to lure her in with Lupa's help. However when she had intercepted him and he disarmed her I had thought it was over and h would bring her back. Instead she had gone on the offensive and broken the young Titan's nose before escaping while he was distracted.

I was beginning to see perhaps the girl did have potential and clearly had a brain, she knew he was a superior opponent and sought to incapacitate him temporarily while she escaped and I was not surprised to see her making her way towards the concealed Pegasus with Percy running after her ignoring his wound.

This was the first time I had actually seen him hurt and was confused by him still having mortal colored blood, considering he was fully capable of witnessing a gods immortal form without being vaporized, it was something to inquire about later when he returned.

Finally the Roman demigod reached the small glade where Scipio or whatever the Pegasus was called sat grazing and quickly mounted herself and urging the beast to take flight and the horse began to flap his wings and gain elevation just as Percy entered the area and noticed what was happened.

(Percy)

Once I entered that glade and saw the situation I knew I had two choices let Reyna escape or go after her and reveal what I really was. As much as I wanted to conceal my abilities, I knew that I had to stop the former Praetor. The path she was taking would eventually result in her death and I wanted to lose none of my friends, not again and not for no reason.

I saw Scipio lock eyes on me with a worried expression before his hooves cleared the canopy and he began to fly away. Wasting no time I unfolded my wings and leapt into the air after them.

Now a Pegasus can move at a fair old pace, but I was far faster not even Blackjack could match me now and he was the fastest of the Sons of Pegasus I knew, whether his father could match me was something to try at a later date, if I got a chance.

I tucked the twin Gladii into my belt as I reached into my jacket and drew forth my spear and extended it until the now familiar weapon and cocked back my arm and threw it.

The weapon sailed over the two figures in front of me and I focused on the weapon and caused it to freeze in place and intensifying the light it was giving out. I had essentially created a jury-rigged flare and the dazzling light blinded the Pegasus and his rider and I used their distraction to fly ahead of them so I was only a few feet in front of the Pegasus when they regained their vision.

(Reyna)

I had been surprised when the sudden light erupted in front of my eyes but nothing could have prepared me for the figure now flying directly in front of me held aloft on almost a dozen wings. The thing was the figure was still clearly Percy Jackson but he now looked considerably different from the last time I saw him at the Greek camp before he disappeared. He was easily a lot taller now and had less of a depressed look and his body structure was a lot more muscle but the thing that differed the most were the obvious growth of 10 golden wings and the fact his eyes were blazing gold as well. The only bit that looked off was the blood pouring down his front from where I had punched him, that blow should have knocked out with the amount of force I put behind it but other than the damage to his nose he did not look to phased.

'Reyna land I wont hurt you.' He said calmly to my surprise, I had just punched him in the face and run away and he was not really bothered.

'Why should I? Everytime you turn up in my life you ruin it, so why don't you fuck off and leave me alone.' I screamed at him, hoping he would just do that.

'Scipio, land. You cannot outrun me and your mistress and I need to talk and I would rather do it on the ground than up here.' Percy commanded my mount and the Pegasus neighed a reply which I didn't understand but clearly the son of Neptune/Poseidon or whatever the hell he was now did as he simply nodded and against my protest we all began to lose elevation.

When hooves met the ground, I immediately leapt from the saddle and reached for my sword only to remember Percy had taken it and I guessed it was one of the pair that was currently at his waist. I grabbed the Pilum that was strapped to Scipio's side and my shield and leveled them at the man who was approaching slowly.

'Reyna I am not here to hurt you or take you back to Rome, I simply wish to talk and make you an offer. I swear on the Styx now lay down your arms.' He said reassuringly to the echo of thunder and slowly I lowered the arms to my side although still ready to be used at a moments notice.

'Why are you here Percy? Where were you for all those months when I could have used some help, for gods sake I spent weeks arguing your case in the senate and being ridiculed for it and now you turn up out of the blue and want to talk, well then talk.' I shouted with tears in my eyes.

'I came to help you, I know what you did and I am sorry. I should have never got you involved with what happened to Octavian. It was my fault the legion lost faith in you and for that I am sorry, as for why I didn't return I simply couldn't. As you can see I am not exactly normal now.' He said apologetically flapping a set of wings so they caught the light from above before it suddenly disappeared only for a spear to materialize in his hand and the light to return but of a less blinding amount in his hand.

'What happened to you? for that matter what are you?' I said still trying to comprehend what I was seeing, as I watched his golden eyes return to their normal sea green except the Pupils which remained golden and his wings fold behind his back so they were unseen.

'After I disappeared I was taken to Olympus and the rewards ceremony, it was during the ceremony that I was godhood but the fates intervened and forbid it, instead due to my grandfather Kronos or as you know him Saturn I became a Titan Lord and his replacement on the Titan council.' He explained and if anyone else had said that I would have called them insane if not for the fact I had seen the sword of Saturn when he tortured our former Augur.

'Wait so we went to all that trouble to defeat the Titans only for you to join them.' I said with hostility raising my spear only to find my arm frozen in place and I looked up to see his eyes had returned to their golden color.

'Listen and don't jump to conclusions Reyna I am not finished. I meant what I said about not being here to harm you even if my face hurts like hades.' He said before blinking and I regained control of my arm.

'Yes the Titans for the most part are free and yes I am a member of their council but we are all sworn to not do anything against Olympus. Besides I would die even if I did as I am not a full titan and can still die so please refrain from hitting me anymore.' He said wiping the blood of his face with a sleeve and it was still very much red in this light not golden ichor.

'How can you be a Titan and yet be mortal?' I asked confused looking down at my hand where some of his blood was encrusted on my knuckles before spotting small flecks of gold in it.

'This is Ichor but with a human taint which gives it is colour, I am for simplicities sake about 99% immortal and have most of a gods or Titans abilities except a few.' He explained.

'Ok then Lord Percy what are you Titan of then besides obviously time?' I said more politely knowing I was screwed I continued to piss him off the fact that I was even still alive after I tried to knock him out was a testament to how he was.

'Don't call me Lord anything even if it technically is Lord Perseus, Lord of Time, Light, Constellations and Titan of the Hunt and formerly the Air as well.' He explained as if the list bored him and I was flabbergasted at how someone who had seemingly more power than most of the Roman pantheon could be so laidback about it.

'And to think Jason only got Storms you certainly beat him in the rewards department.' I said bitterly remembering the smug look on his and the bitches face when they returned from Olympus.

'Yeah but I would have given them all up to have Annabeth back but the fates are cruel as we are both aware.' He said sadly and I had to agree remembering news of the daughter of Athena's death and Minerva's new Roman name and Domain. It had taken me weeks to learn the truth of change and about Annabeth's sacrifice to save the goddess.

'She was a good hero and I wish I could have met her without the conflict even if I was jealous of her and you.' I said respectfully, truthfully I had gained a slight romantic interest in Percy during his brief tenure at Camp Jupiter but it was just trying to catch him on the rebound after missing Jason and besides, he had a girlfriend although I knew he was now well out of my league now.

'Thank you, I only regret not being able to save her and you would have if that bitch Gaia hadn't intervened a lot of death and suffering could have been avoided, may she suffer in the void for ever.' He said bitterly.

'Ok enough about you, why are you here and trying to catch me?' I demanded forcefully.

'Lady Lupa wanted me to stop you helping others to Rome as you are interfering with tradition, this way you don't get punished when the other Olympians catch you eventually.' He explained.

'Why would they care if I helped others to the city after all you Greeks have Satyrs that find demigods and bring them to your camp.' I protested.

'Truly I don't know, but I never have understood why your people were so steeped up in tradition. All I know is your mother and Lupa were worried about you.'

'Now my mother is concerned, what about when I left the Wolf House she didn't care then, know one should have to suffer the hardships me and Hylla suffered before you came along and ruined my new home with Circe and then you appeared in Rome and ruined it there as well.' I argued.

'I had no choice on Circe's island after all she turned me into a rodent. If Annabeth hadn't freed me the world would have been destroyed by Saturn two years ago and it was Juno's fault I got sent to Rome and Jason to CampHalf-Blood. Therefore not my fault.' He protested back and it was pretty obvious he had very little leeway in what he could have done.

(Percy)

As I watched her stew over my testimony I regarded the sorry state she was in now she was no longer concealed by the darkness. Her armor was a mess and was held together in places by little more than Selotape and nails. Her shield had 4 great rents ripped out of the face that I recognized as being hellhound claws. Her cape or what was left of it had very little of the original purple showing underneath the dirt and burned sections.

Clearly she had been attacked numerous times since she left her city and I could tell her time was running out. She had to either return to Rome or she could accept Diana's offer.

'Reyna you cannot carry on doing this, you are just going to get yourself killed.' I stated knocking her out of her thoughts.

'Well what else can I do, go back to the camps and be the laughing stock of the Legion besides I don't want to see him again.' She protested.

'Don't want to see who? Oh you mean Jason.' I said a little slow on the uptake.

'I can't stand the way that Spawn of Love follows him around and he acts like a love sick puppy.' She growled out.

'Good because I have an alternative for you, somewhere else you can go instead of the camps.' I explained.

'I am not staying with the Titans.' She said firmly.

'Hades no even I don't stay with them anymore unless I am needed in the council, no I wanted to offer you a place in Diana's huntresses.' I explained quickly.

'Diana doesn't have huntresses anymore not for the last two millennia at least.' She argued.

'True she didn't but she has now and now I am offering you a place amongst them.'

'How can you offer places in Artemis's hunt especially as from all rumors she hates men.'

'Artemis or Diana whatever you want to call her and me get along great, I am the Guardian of the Hunt now, I protect them and in return Artemis helps me with my Hunting Domain.' I said simplifying my official relationship to the goddess even if it was much more personal than that.

'So my choices are Stay here and either eventually die or get caught by the gods and punished. Go back to Rome and face the ridicule of the Senate and my fellow praetor.' She said almost spitting the words out or join Diana's hunt become immortal and find a way of knocking some smug grins off of a few faces.' She summarized.

'You will also not be bound by the camps rules and traditions and no more politics. Also we will eventually return to Camp and you can knock some sense into your fellow legionaries. The choice is yours.' I added.

'Is his sister still Lieutenant?'

'If you mean Thalia, yes but honestly she has very little in common with Jason other than parents and a bit of attention seeking but that is their father's flaw.' I explained.

'Very well then I accept your offer Lord Perseus.' She said with a smile.

'First thing is do not tell anyone what you know about me, I mean anything. The hunters still believe I am a simple demigod albeit being immortal and their guardian other than that they don't know and Artemis and I intend to keep it that way. I need you to swear on the Styx to tell no one until I reveal it if I need to.'

'Are they all a bit dumb how can you hide having wings and golden eyes.' Reyna asked in disbelief.

'Hey I can hide them pretty well why do you think I wear this coat. As for the eyes watch.' I said waving a hand in front of my eyes and conjuring the mist around my face and concealing my true eyes colour.

'Okay very impressive then, I Reyna swear on the Styx to not reveal your identity unless given permission or you reveal it yourself.' She stated once again accompanied by the sound of thunder which she winced at.

'Do you not like thunder?' I asked curiously.

'No more like the memories of the guy it is associated with now.' She said looking at the floor obviously referring to the new god of storms.

'Don't worry about Jason, besides you have to swear off men remember. Besides next time you can show him exactly what he lost.' I said reassuringly and she looked up with confidence.

'I will show them all what they drove away, now when do we leave.' She said full of determination.

'We are not going very far, you can just ride Scipio there and I will fly ahead of you.' I explained and she began to walk towards the Pegasus.

'Reyna wait.' I said hurriedly moving towards her and placing my hand on her shoulder and focusing on my time ability.

(Reyna)

I had felt a touch to my shoulder and had been ready to turn and face the demigod/Titan hybrid or whatever he was now when I was engulfed in golden light ad I was forced to close my eyes.

Gradually the light forcing its way through my eyelids diminished and I guessed it was safe to open them and gasped as I looked at my self. I found my armor once again in pristine condition lacking all the home repairs I had made to it. My cape was now restored to its magnificent purple colour and my shield was intact. The shield had been passed down through the legion since the time of the Republic and had sat in a armory in the original Rome as a reminder of who originally wielded it. Most demigods had refused to touch the weapon as it had belonged Marcus Antonius or as he was more commonly known Mark Anthony who was my long since deceased brother as a son of Bellona. The shield had long before fallen into disrepair and had been reluctantly maintained by generations of Legionaries until I had claimed it.

When I had claimed it, I had needed to have the metal frame and the boss in the centre renovated in iron but now it was returned to what I guessed was its original condition when it was manufactured. The shield was framed in Imperial Gold as was the central boss and the painting was in purple signifying high status befitting a general.

'Now you look more like I remember.' I heard from behind me and I turned to look up and see his eyes were once again golden.

'Thank you I guess but if you can do this. Why not fix your nose already?' I said pointing at the still visible injury.

'I can only restore inanimate objects to their past condition people and injuries are beyond my power otherwise I could have save Annabeth and a lot of others before, as for this a bit of Ambrosia will heal it.' He explained.

'I suppose everything has limitations, by the way can I have my sword back now.' I asked curiously.

'If you promise not to stab me with it. Quick question which one was yours I have forgotten?' He stated embarrassed as he offered them both out hilt first and I took the correct blade.

'Okay now you have finished with the magic tricks can we go now?' I asked impatiently, he simply unfurled his wings and I took that as an agreement and mounted the Pegasus.

Scipio did a prance in a circle before suddenly bounding forward while pumping his wings and we began to gain elevation. Percy was a lot more subtle as he simply flapped once and rose into the sky before gliding in front of me and leading the way.

(Percy)

The journey back to the camp was delayed only momentarily as I made a stop at the Wolf House and retrieved my remaining arms and returned the borrowed blade, I had enough swords as it was and the Roman weapon did not match my own Hack and Slash technique as I was less reliant on stabbing blows.

I had told Reyna to remain airborne while I did so and she did not protest evidently not being keen to return here.

Finally we returned to the camp outskirts and landed outside my tent on the cliff. Nemea was absent obviously walking through the woods, it was amazing to see a known monster that cannot talk follow every instruction without protest, either she still feared me for the freeze dried ice-cream incident or she actually enjoyed this other than the flashing around.

'Ok why are we up here and not down there inside the camp, I guess this is where you stay but what about me?' She asked looking over the cliff at the tents below.

'Well Diana doesn't return until around 5.30am and it is only midnight now so unless you want to stay on the ground out here you can stay in my tent.' I explained.

'What about you, where will you be staying as I doubt the goddess will appreciate you staying in there with me.' She asked inquisitively.

'I am supposed to be on duty tonight anyway, this was just an excursion to find you. If I don't go on guard now I am back there will be one very angry kitty.' I explained earning a blank face and I remembered she never would have learned of Nemea's presence before.

'I have the Nemean Lioness as a pet and she guards the camp, while I am away and every other night.' I explained.

'Ok sure first Hellhounds and now living tanks, I though I had it bad with Aurum and Argentum as pets.' She said in disbelief.

'So if you want you can follow me and I will lend you a bed for the night until you join and you will get your own tent.' I said walking towards the structure and she followed on behind.

We entered the tent which unlike Artemis's had a higher door so I was not forced to duck and I concentrated on the interior and summoned a new bed in a free area of space.

'I wouldn't call it five stars but it should do you until morning.' I told her.

'After weeks of sleeping in the woods and up trees with only a cloak for warmth anything is five stars if it has a bed.' She joked throwing herself on the mattress armor and all.

'I will wake you up when Lady Diana returns, don't touch anything, I don't have any weapons in here at the moment but be careful as my stuff can cause serious problems.' I warned to which she nodded.

'Ok then have a good night then Praetor.' I said and walked out before shutting the tent flap door.

'Scipio you can go graze or sleep or whatever you want for the night though you need to be back for when the moon sets.' I said turning towards the winged horse.

**'Yes Milord and thank you for saving my mistress.' He answered politely.**

'You don't need to call me Milord and I didn't save her from anything.' I replied calmly.

**'Yes you did 'boss' you saved her from herself. She saved me and I would do anything for her but it pained me to see her like that.' **He said mournfully.

**'**She deserved better true, and don't you start with that boss crap.' I said scornfully.

**'Okay Lord Perseus.'**

**'**Why is every Pegasus a smart ass why can't you just call me Percy like everyone else?' I said putting my face in my hands catching my broken nose and reminding me of the injury.

'**Because where would the fun be in that Milord.**' He said cheerfully now flapping his wings playfully.

'Your Greek aren't you, a Roman Pegasus would be filled with respect at my presence not lipping off.'

'**True I am, I also knew your friend Blackjack though I was only a foal when he escaped with you. Now with your leave Milord I intend to get some rest**.' He explained before slumping to the floor with one wing outstretched behind him before bending his neck and lowering the other one over his face.

With that conversation over I intended to get some Ambrosia to heal my face only to remember that all of mine was now in my tent along with Reyna and I was loath to disturb her.

Besides there was bound to be some in the hunts medical tent I thought as I jumped off the cliff and glided into the camp stealthily. I walked amongst the hunters tents quietly unwilling to disturb those inside as I searched for the correct tent before reaching to open it and finding it unwilling to budge even when I was straining to pull it until I gave up. Of all the things that could beat me, a zip was last one I suspected.

I decided to forget the injury for the time being, it was no longer hurting so much and other than the fact I had a congested nostril from the congealed ichor I barely noticed it. I would deal with it when Diana returned. I could go use some water but there was no guarantee it would heal it correctly and there was no way I was letting Reyna break it again to reset it before trying again.

The rest of the night passed peacefully after I found Nemea by the water's edge and summoned a big horn sheep for her to devour remembering it was actually native to the state and it would look less suspicious if the hunters found what was left of the remains.

As I flew over the camp, I would check on the current position of the moon and find myself staring at it as I thought of the goddess and how I missed her during these lonely hours until I remembered that she could see me and there was no way I was getting accused of slacking off.

By the time the sun was rising in the west as evident by the lightening night sky I began to prepare for Artemis/Diana's return and found myself outside my own tent. I waited until I felt the now familiar presence of the goddess flash back before knocking against one of the tent poles with one of my throwing knives hoping the chime would wake up the current inhabitant.

I heard a commotion inside before suddenly Reyna burst out still wearing full armor with sword in hand. The only sign she had been a sleep were the bags under her eyes and the fact her black hair resembled a birds nest. She focused eyes on me before suddenly relaxing and lowering the blade.

'You need to get ready the goddess has returned.' I explained simply and watched as she dived back inside and soon enough I heard the sound of splashing water and then she was back looking slightly more refreshed.

'So how do we get down there then?' She asked wearily.

'We fly down unless you want to walk half a mile in the opposite direction down from here and then back again.' I explained pointing at the far side away from the cliff which was a long ramp into the distance.

'Ok then what is so difficult about that, you can just fly us both down there now in like a second.' She asked pulling her hair back and making an attempt at making it presentable albeit failing epically.

'Because I can't exactly just fly inside the camp, up here is secluded and hidden from accidental witnesses and Thalia may be awake already. Only the goddess knows who I am properly. I am going to need to arrive with you, unfortunately for Skippy there.' I said loudly waking the horse who protested wearily at my use of his nickname as he staggered to his hooves.

'We are going like 30ft and down two dozen meters how hard can it be?' She asked curiously.

'With a normal person it wouldn't but I am not exactly small and these wings are not just colored gold they are physically made out of Imperial Gold, I can bare the weight with little problems but Scipio will only be able to do it for a few minutes at best I am guessing.'

'You must be the best looking and yet heaviest man in the world.' Reyna joked.

'What I only weigh around half a ton now.' I joked, truthfully I had no idea how much I did now.

'Glad to see you are like most Europeans concept of an American then, you need to cut back on the cheeseburgers Fatty.' She joked.

'Very funny but I am all muscle for the most part. Now Scipio I am really sorry about this but I can offer you donuts as reparation.'

'Chocolate sprinkled and I will call it quits I don't like those sugar glazed ones.' He demanded trotting over before Reyna mounted him and I realized he was still wearing his saddle from the night before with all Reyna's equipment still attached but he seemed unconcerned clearly he had become used to it.

'Done deal although you may have to wait until I get a chance to get out of here before I can get them.' I explained walking over to him and I saw him bracing before I threw a leg over his back and sat behind Reyna. The Pegasus partially stumbled but fought through it and quickly ran towards the cliff and we dropped before his flapping caused a slight rise until we slowly wheeled around and began to descend until he lined up with a free area of space and we landed.

I leapt of the moment his rear hooves made contact much to his apparent relief as he slowed from a bound to a canter and slowly returned before stopping next to me.

**'That was one of the most painful experiences of my life**.' He gasped out.

'How many donuts do I owe you?' I said patting the horse on the head.

'**All of them.' **He said dropping his head until Reyna dismounted and then he practically collapsed.

'What did he say in reply?' Reyna asked.

'Apparently I owe him every donut in the world.' I replied.

'Unfortunately Skippy I don't want a fat Pegasus, so 36 is enough and no protesting.' She said facing the Pegasus scornfully.

'Sorry but what your boss says goes my friend, although we should remove his saddle and load so he can recover faster.' I said to the pair and Reyna nodded while he looked in betrayal at Reyna limiting him.

We both had removed the saddle and pack in minutes when I heard the sound of a tent opening and a figure walking out while stretching releasing a yawn before looking at the Pegasus on the floor and her eyes locking on the unfamiliar demigod in front of her with looks of confusion.

(Thalia)

To say I was confused when I heard voices outside my tent would be mildly putting it. I recognized one as Percy but the other I was sure I recognized from somewhere but I couldn't place it and most confusing was what I was sure was a horse's neighing and Percy seemingly replying afterwards.

After a few minutes of getting dressed into something more appropriate I walked out of my tent only to see a Pegasus collapsed on the floor alongside Percy with a very swollen nose and another girl who was wearing Roman armor and weaponry.

'Good morning Thalia.' Percy said far too cheerfully for this time in the morning.

The other girl was still staring at me, and I tried to remember who she was from the brief period the Romans had remained at CampHalf-Blood.

'Percy why is there a Roman here at this time in the morning?' I asked turning back to him, I couldn't stand the look she was giving me.

'Reyna wants to join the hunt.' He explained simply. Reyna she was the gods damned Roman commander or whatever they were called. Why would she want to join?

'Why exactly would you want to join, I thought all you Romans were happy with yourselves after you tried to kill us all.' I asked angrily.

'Not everyone followed that fool when he attacked you and I am sorry for standing aside and letting it happen. I paid the price when I left the legion.' She replied confidently and I could see truth behind her words. I looked her over and noticed a few odd details. Her armor and cloths were in perfect condition and yet her body showed signs of old injuries, bruises and cuts ran the length of her arms and her face was showing signs of extreme fatigue.

'Ok then, when and how exactly did you get here and why is there a Pegasus collapsed on the floor?' I asked.

'I met her last night and brought her back as for Scipio there, he was unable to take my weight alongside Reyna's.' Percy explained.

'Wait how long have you been here?'

'Since about Midnight, she stayed in my tent while I was on duty.' Percy added.

'So a Pegasus collapsed after a short journey from up there, wow he must be in awful condition.' I said pointing at the outcrop where Percy's tent was.

'He needs a proper Greek diet of Donuts to regain his strength.' Percy joked looking at the Pegasus who was staring back at him mouthing something inaudibly.

While I was watching him have a staring contest with the horse I saw the tent behind the trio open and reveal the figure of Artemis who looked over us all before focusing on the cape wearing girl and shifting aspect into her Roman equivalent.

(Diana)

'Good morning Thalia, Percy. And you must be Reyna.' I said looking over the figures in front of me acknowledging each of them in turn.

'Good morning Lady Artemis/Diana.' The two full demigods answered while Percy simply nodded his head in acknowledgement and I noticed his nose was still swollen, why the fool had not healed it already was beyond my comprehension all I knew was it currently ruined his looks as did the small amount of blood/Ichor on his coat.

'Thalia go help Percy heal his wound while I deal with Reyna. I will talk with the pair of you afterwards.' I commanded and I saw Thalia bow and begin to lead the guardian away towards the medical tent after he finally averted his eyes off me much to my secret pleasure.

'Reyna follow me.' I commanded simply and waited for the Praetor to follow me inside my tent as I conjured a mini throne for myself and a chair for her before we took our seats facing each other.

'So Praetor what makes you worthy to join my hunt?' I asked coldly looking at her.

'I admit I am not exactly trained in the techniques of a hunter, until last year I didn't even know your huntresses still existed and never thought I would be here today. We Romans as I am sure you know Milady are not exactly educated in the use of stealth and Archery and as of today I have yet to ever fire a bow. I only have my military training and past as experience.' She admitted humbly.

'I don't know about lack of stealth, you managed to evade Lupa and her pack and would have been able to ambush Perseus if he didn't have enhanced senses and powers and yet you knew when a foe was beyond your capabilities and retreated, Daughter of Bellona which is uncommon for those of your bloodline.' I said praising.

'Thank you Lady Diana.' She replied confidently.

'As for your past, I am aware of your past with my youngest brother and the part Hera's meddling played in ruining your chance but understand if you join my hunt, this is final, no secret romances and moves towards anyone not Jason should you see him again and certainly not Perseus for the same reason he is restricted from relationships with hunters.' I said regretting the need to highlight Percy as an example, what a great example I was when it came to him.

'He is lost to me now, what chance do I have against the goddess of Beauty and Compassion.' She mumbled under her breath barely audibly.

'Good then repeat after me. I Reyna, daughter of Bellona pledge myself to the goddess Diana. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt. Now is your last chance to back out and return to Rome.' I warned but at the mention of the city she gained a look of determination.

'I Reyna, daughter of Bellona pledge myself to the goddess Diana. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt.' She said with confidence.

'Then welcome sister to the hunt.' I replied in acceptance sealing the pact and giving the girl my blessing.

'Thank you Lady Diana.'

'Your welcome Reyna, now first thing is no more striking my guardian as impressive as it was to watch.' I warned.

'Wait you saw that Milady?'

'I can see anything that happens under the moonlight at night and I was watching your confrontation with Perseus.' I explained.

'Oh.' She said simply just as a knock was heard against the door.

'Milady we are back.' A voice I recognized as Thalia's called from outside,

'The pair of you come in, we are done already.' I called and watched the pair enter, Percy's face now back to normal.

'So Milady did you accept her.' Thalia said indicating Reyna.

'Yes Thalia, Reyna has joined us. She will be staying with you for the moment.' I explained drawing sour looks from both as they looked each other over.

'But.' They both said at the same time.

'Thalia you need to get over your prejudice towards the Romans and Reyna you need to get over your bitterness of Jason.' I explained.

'Why what has she got against my brother?' Thalia asked with hostility.

'It is irrelevant now Thalia you will work together and stay together until I say otherwise, you may even enjoy the challenge you may find you have a lot in common. Now take your sister to get equipped.' I instructed to my red faced sister who groaned under her breath as she walked out followed by the newest huntress who looked less than impressed.

'Are you sure that was wise Diana?' Percy said turning to me.

'I need them to work together rather than clash over grudges.' I explained relaxing in my chair now they were gone.

'That's if they don't kill each other first, they are both very similar and once they realize, they should get on or so I hope.'

'Percy come here.' I asked and he came over towards me.

(Percy)

I was confused of why she asked me to come over, when he we were fine talking where we were nevertheless I complied.

Suddenly the goddess lunged forward and slapped me around the face before sitting down again and I was left in a state of utter confusion.

'I told you to be careful, you let your guard down and got hurt because of it. Remain on guard until you know your target is defeated. It is the boar that is cornered that gores kings or so the hunting idiom goes, you should remember that.' She said changing from worry to smugness as I held my cheek.

'I guess I will now. Quick question why is there a secret lock on the medical tent I tried to use it last night but couldn't open the damned thing and then Thalia tells me only hunters can, why?'

'Oh I didn't think of that before, it was originally done before there was permanent camp for demigods and I didn't want them raiding our supplies, I give you Perseus permission to you the camp supply tents.' She said with a snap of her fingers.

'Thank you that could have been a problem in an emergency.' I stated thankful it hadn't even if it did hurt like hell for a while.

'Luckily your nose is only a minor concern although Tania will regret having missed it. Did anything else happen and you need to report other than your occasional star gazing period, you carry the constellations on you arm you don't need to strain your neck looking at them.' She joked out not realizing I was actually looking at her not the stars.

'No other than almost killing Reyna's Pegasus with the shear weight of my wings even if it was not necessary, which reminds me I need to leave for a bit today and get some donuts.' I said probably sounding random.

'Just east of San Francisco is a monster donut store, go there it shouldn't take long if you fly.' She answered nonchalantly.

'I am not a monster and how do you even know that?' I said looking at her in surprise.

'No but you are a Titan they will serve you just like they serve gods, all they care about is the money and as for how I know I had breakfast there on the way back.' She explained pointing to a table in the far corner where a paper bag was sitting with the vaguely familiar logo on it.

'You continue to surprise me Di.' I joked earning a frown.

'I meant Diana calm down.'

'We are informal enough as it is Perse, it is bad enough when my other name gets abbreviated by my dimwit little brother and Aphrodite without you joining that list, remember unlike them you can die and you still bleed red.' She said coldly before smiling.

'Red Ichor though which reminds me.' I said as I retconned my own clothes and made the dirt and stains go away, this was far easier than washing the damned things and was guaranteed to remove all tough dirt including blood stains.

'You truly are unique and continue to surprise me, now go and get some rest just in case we need to step in between the two new best friends later when we have melee combat practice.' She explained and honestly I was excited, I wanted to see who would win between the pair in an honest fight of skill without powers.

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.' I stated before leaving.

(Thalia)

This girl was already annoying me. First she turns up in the middle of the night and no one tells me and then I find out that Percy was actually ordered to go and get her by Artemis. I didn't mind the other Roman girl as she knew nothing of the legion or Rome but now we had its former commander with us even if she had helped stop Octavian.

The problem was she refused to change into our normal hunters outfit when I gave it to her. She still insisted on wearing her armor over the top of the silver outfit. Eventually I gave up on forcing the issue, if she wanted to bake herself in the midday sun then that was her problem. Next came the issuance of weaponry and her stubborn refusal to relinquish her sword and shield in favor of the twin knives all hunters used. While I had no problem in her carrying a sword and shield as I also bore a shield at all time, mine was concealed outside of combat. Whereas bearing a shield while conducting archery meant you had to drop a weapon. By the time we were done she was wearing silver clothing overlaid with golden gilded armor though she had reluctantly left the cape in 'our' tent with a bow across her back, sword in a sheath strapped to her leg and spear and shield in hand. Barely looking at all like a hunter.

The day went by quickly as I introduced her to her new fellow hunters and showed her around the camp, I could see the looks and talking they were doing outside of earshot and guessed they were discussing rumors about the girl.

As for Reyna she looked about analytically as if looking for signs of danger and other threats which resulted in her preparing for battle when she saw the large form of Nemea stalking between the trees drawing her spear or Pilum to be technical although unlike a normal mortal one the metal spike was solid gold rather than bendable iron. She only settled when I stepped in front of her and placed my hand on the weapon forcing her to lower it and explaining that she was Percy's pet.

I knew it was not just the hunters watching us as several times I caught two figures looking down from the overlook as if watching us and figured that Percy and Artemis were interested which made me determined to work her harder, if she wanted a place in the hunters she had to prove her value to me and my sisters even if the goddess did accept her.

Archery practice proved that she had no idea about how to fire a bow which pleased me to see her struggle although she was quick to grasp the basics and unlike Percy didn't manage to cause any friendly fire and was able to hit the target occasionally even at distance. Given time she would learn the finer points but honestly it wasn't bad for a first time user of a bow much to my chagrin.

(Artemis)

It was amusing to watch my lieutenant leading the new girl around while introducing her to the other hunters and other animal denizens of the camp. I did not approve of Reyna's choice in equipment but I would hold my tongue for the moment. The hunting knives were not compulsory weapons but all hunters carried them already but if she wanted to use a sword then so be it.

The girl despite her claim was naturally gifted with a bow even if she was still a little new to the weapon. I had spent the morning up on Percy's cliff watching the interactions. Percy eventually joined me for a while before disappearing to go get donuts for the weary Pegasus who was currently grazing nervously in a clearing watched by the wolves.

Finally after lunch it was time for the weekly melee combat training where the hunters would spar with their chosen weapons at close range until a winner was declared in a series of knock outs.

The various girls all gathered on the firing range because it was the largest open area and I flashed among them.

'Milady.' They all said respectfully.

'I will explain this for the newcomers, last one standing is the winner, close range weapons only and that excludes the use of throwing knives Phoebe.' I said warning the girl after she had almost blinded a fellow hunter with the weapon a few hundred years ago and I made it a point to repeat the warning every single time as a matter of habit. 'Winner is decided when the opponent is disarmed or yields. Atlanta will be medic as usual. Any questions?'

The twins paled at the prospect while if anything Reyna looked excited. I pair everyone off with the twins both against Phoebe due to the odd number and their lack of experience offset by there being two of them. I watched Thalia and Reyna as I paired them against others and not each other. I claimed it was because I didn't want to match my newest hunter against my Lieutenant, in reality I expected them both to be in the finals.

The fights quickly passed with surprising results as the twins seemed more focused on arguing with each other than fighting Phoebe who rapidly disarmed them after watching the scene in amusement. Thalia defeated Tania as both used spears although Thalia had the advantage of also wielding a shield for defense. Reyna made light work of little Jacqueline but then again she was half her age. The bout was less of a challenge to Reyna than a training exercise for the daughter of Hermes as the other hunters were too gentle on the girl whereas Reyna struck suddenly and kept up the assault until she was disarmed on the ground with a blade to her throat. Jacqueline had to learn what a real battle was about and how a real foe would treat her. Morgana was forced to dispel the magic on her knives as she combated Erica but nevertheless prevailed.

By the time the second round was ready Percy was back from his errand and was sitting down and watching as well.

'So how is she doing in this?' He asked nodding towards Reyna.

'She certainly has potential I will give her that but I think she will have a challenge against Phoebe this round.'

'Sword and Board versus butter knives I know who my money is on.' He said calmly.

'Those knives would skin you alive if I was using them.' I said threateningly.

'Is that a challenge Milady?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'The mighty hero wants to play with the big girls.' I joked cheerfully.

'Done. compared to some of the women I have fought you are small even in your Olympian form, hello I defeated Gaia she was the size of a small mountain.' He replied.

'Lady Artemis show him that we are better than him.' I heard Tania say and realized they were all watching the exchange.

'You're just bitter because I beat your dad.' Percy replied sticking his tongue out at the daughter of Ares who turned crimson only to be held back by cluster of plants around her ankles courtesy of Erica. No matter how much he had matured, he was still the same impertinent boy underneath and it was cute to watch.

'No she is right, I think that it is a good idea. Girls think of it as a demonstration on how to beat a larger opponent, Perseus here is about the size of a small Cyclops and unlike a Cyclops he doesn't crumble when you hit him to hard.' I stated and watched him pale.

'Great I get to be a punching bag, can we at least wait till after the hunters finish?' He asked and I had to agree.

'Ok then girls the remaining 4 of you will be divided up into Reyna vs. Phoebe and Thalia vs. Morgana both matches will be concordant and the final will be as soon as the winners are ready.' I explained to the reply of much muttering.

(Percy)

What had I got myself into? I was now stuck in a duel against the goddess and unlike her I was limited in offensive capability. I was limited to Riptide and my shield as the Titan weapons were simply overpowered although I did have my knives as a back up in case, the goddess would not be affected by the Iron contents power.

As I was lamenting my luck I focused on the duals in front of me and saw Thalia was having little trouble against Morgana as they went knives against knives. My cousin was simply more athletic than the other girl who I guessed was more focused on her abilities in combat as I noticed that the blades lacked there usual ethereal glow. Eventual Thalia was able to dodge a high swing by ducking beneath it and whipping her own blades up to her opponent's neck forcing her to yield.

By comparison Reyna was having a much harder time as she struggled to strike the more nimble hunter. Her choice of spear and shield was surprising, true it gave her much longer reach but was useless when she was within close stabbing range and the weapon was little more than a large bat as she swung it around. The only thing keeping her in the dual was her shield as she managed to catch her opponents strikes on the face or the rim.

This stalemate continued until Reyna launched a faint at Phoebe's legs causing the other girl to jump up while simultaneously slashing her knife in a high strike only to once again be met by the shield. However in the time it took for the other Phoebe to land Reyna had dropped the spear and drawn her sword whilst lowering her shield. Phoebe handed on the bottom of the shield and Reyna used the chance to push forward resulting in her staggering backwards and fall on her back. As she began to rise again she was met by a armoured boot on her chest and a golden blade pointed down.

'I yield.' Phoebe said reluctantly and Reyna stepped back in acknowledgment.

'Reyna vs. Thalia.' Artemis stated simply and the pair looked at each other with glares as they walked to either side of the makeshift arena.

'Percy lend me your sword.' Thalia asked as more of a demand much to both mine and the hunter's surprise.

I was amused by the concept of Thalia going against a swordswomen at her own game and simply tossed Riptide to her. She caught the pen in one hand before drawing the cap and holding my sword in one hand while drawing Aegis from her bracelet. Reyna by comparison threw away her spear and redrew her Gladius.

There was silence in the air as everyone watched the pair before they finally both charged at one another. Both lock shields at the point of contact as their blades were caught between them and they both began to struggle to push the other back.

The deadlock was interrupted when Reyna drove the flat bottom of her shield downwards meaning to catch Thalia's feet with the crushing blow, Thalia noticed the tactic and pushed the top of the now lowered shield forcing Reyna to back up slightly and instead placed her feet upon the shield and kicked back while doing a somersault. Reyna stumbled backwards from the force of the motion while Thalia landed on her feet however she was unable to capitalize on the advantage as she quickly regained her footing.

This time they closed into striking range and began to take restrained strikes at each other only to be met by the blade or shield of the other. So far the pair was dead even and it was getting no where, in a real battle Thalia would have won easily by now if powers were allowed but in a practice duel where they were force to hold back neither could gain an advantage.

Suddenly with warning Thalia tossed Aegis aside and Reyna followed suit both holding the blades in two hands before once again charging at one another.

The clash of gold on bronze was rapid and furious and even I struggled to keep up until it suddenly ended.

(Thalia)

I couldn't believe the force she was putting behind her blows and I was glad that Riptide was nigh invulnerable as a mortal blade would have long been ruined. However the power was offset by her lacking my agility.

Finally I saw a chance when she overextended on a lunge and I drew her in towards me.

(Reyna)

I was surprised when she fell for the faint I had launched. I pretended to step to far and she reacted by trying to cause me to fall by grabbing hold of my armor strap however I waited for it and grabbed her sword arm in my left and forcing it aside while bringing my other towards her neck and saw her panic and drop the sword she held and I responded by dropping her arm thinking she was surrendering only for her to grab a hunting knife.

(Artemis)

I looked on in surprise to see the scene before me. There was Thalia with a blade to her throat while having a knife pressed against her opponent's side below the ribs where the armor buckles were. For the first time in minutes, there was silence as they noticed their predicament.

'I would say that was a draw Lady Artemis.' Phoebe noted and the others nodded in agreement.

'Thalia, Phoebe it is a tie both of you could land the killing blow.' I declared and watched them both relax and fall to the floor in exhaustion.

After a quick square of Ambrosia both looked a lot better and were able to rise from the ground and regarded each other respectfully.

I was more surprised when Thalia offered a hand out to the other girl who tentatively took it.

'Welcome to the hunt, sister.' She said with a smile before pulling her into a hug much to Reyna's surprise.

The other hunters let out a sigh of relief as the situation defused and were followed by Percy clapping in congratulation swiftly followed by the rest.

'Ok now lets go get some dinner.' Percy stated before making to leave.

'Hey Perse aren't you forgetting something?' Thalia shouted causing him to freeze.

'We did our fight or are you to chicken to do yours?' Reyna chanted after.

I saw his shoulder slump before he turned around and muttered a single profanity under his breath.

* * *

AN. Here is a birthday present from me to all of you. sorry about the long delay, this chapter ended up far longer than I imagined it would be combined with the fact I was practically writing it during my lunch breaks. As you can see Reyna is essentially the Roman equivalent of Thalia as they are pretty much even in terms of combat potential though Thalia has the advantage of better powers.

Now I am going to spend the weekend getting drunk to celebrate and you can all help me by sending reviews, honestly they brighten up my days up through the monotony of work. Until next time.


	30. What the Hades Just Happened?

**All Rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 30

What the Hades Just Happened?

(Percy)

As I turned around after the epic failure of my escape attempt and looked upon the smiling faces of the two hunters. Greek and Roman and yet both held the same smug look as I cursed under my breath. First the two hate each other and now suddenly they are BFF's, I had my work cut out with that pair from now on. That as if I survived the next few minutes intact as I looked towards the goddess who was staring at me with cold silver eyes with a knife in each hand.

'The girls are correct Perseus, were you thinking of backing out or is the mighty hero scared?' She asked in mocking sweetness.

'I am more scared of the Spectators Artemis and what they will do to me when I beat you.' I said confidently gesturing towards Tania who was cracking her knuckles.

'Don't worry about them; they won't do anything as you won't get a chance to, now get in the ring.' She said commandingly and I slowly strolled towards the area.

'Hey Perse thanks but you may need this.' Thalia said as I walked past the pair and threw me Riptide in its pen form again.

Before I entered the marked area of the ring I laid down my spear and my silver bow as they would only be a hindrance in this battle and the bow was out of the question anyway before I entered the combat arena and looked towards my opponent.

(Artemis)

As I looked at the guardian I knew I had a number of advantages over him, in that I was not restricted by my own unwillingness to reveal my powers. In terms of raw power we were actually about even, although he probably had a slight advantage as he had more domains although he was untrained in a few of them. However what I lacked in his strength was offset by me having far superior agility and finesse.

I held my blades in each hand pointing behind me in a classic ice pick grip as I regarded his choice in weaponry of Riptide and his shield which was not surprising. I had guessed he would not use his spear because of the potential power it held and the fact this was only a mock battle. I had never even considered the use of Maelstrom as I knew he wished to conceal it from the other hunters and because of the terrifying ability of the blade to kill as far as I knew anything permanently.

It was still disconcerting to think of a weapon powerful enough to kill an immortal being in the hand of a 17 year old part immortal demigod. As far as I knew the blade had already killed two Primordials and definitely one Titan.

'Thalia do the honors.' I instructed.

'You both know what to do. No ranged weapons, no maiming or killing anything else is permitted until the battle is decided in a surrender or disarmament.' My Lieutenant explained and we both nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to our opponent.

I saw him settle in a guarded stance with his shield at the ready and it gave me a reason to pause. I knew the shield could be used as a terrifyingly powerful weapon in its own right but it was more a matter if Percy chose to use it as one.

He sat there patiently overlooking the black metal rim evidently waiting for me to make the first move hoping staying on the defensive would give him the advantage. It was a good idea but one I intended to ruin as I flashed myself behind him ready to slash him from behind only to be met by a bronze blade from above as he held the sword over his shoulder.

I could see the corner of his eye and saw gold and knew he had used his powers to speed himself up enough to defend himself before he suddenly spun 180 and thrusting out with his shields tapered base which I was forced to duck underneath before rolling back. As I did so I kicked above me at the inside of the shield and was surprised when the blow forced the shield off his arm and out of the ring.

Percy looked annoyed about having lost that advantage but compensated by drawing one of his throwing knives in his free hand. I was about to protest the use of the weapon when it changed form into a multi-metal hunting knife which he held in an identical stance to mine.

This time it was he who initiated the attack leaping forward in a cross slash with the weapon meaning to catch me in between though I copied what he did against the minotaur and ran towards him before sliding between his legs catching his ankles with my blades though they bounced off with no effect confusing me until I remembered he had taken a second dip in the Styx.

Once again we matched blades after we both took a step forward and I began to realize I was at a disadvantage nevertheless as the sword he held in his right gave him a longer reach by about a foot. The flurry of blades took on a new ferocity when I felt the cold metal of the knife pass by my forehead missing my head by millimeters not before plucking a few of my hairs from my fringe, the sight of the slowly drifting hairs pushed me over the edge as I sought to use everything at my disposal to defeat him. I was not losing in front of my hunters, no matter who he was as I picked up the pace and the ferocity of my strikes.

(Percy)

The moment Chasing Wisdom passed her head something changed as I caught a flash of something reddish in colour fall to the ground and the goddess suddenly became twice as determined to rip my head off and I was forced on the defensive again.

The goddess became more athletic in her strikes as well as jumping high strikes were immediately followed by a leg sweep which I was barely able to evade. The problem was I was not well trained in the use of dual wielding with a sword and a knife. Twin swords were easy even if the were of different types and lengths. But the smaller blade alongside Riptide was annoying as I kept expecting to have more reach only to find it came up short.

This predicament was cleared when Artemis struck a blow to my right hand and I was forced to drop the sword even if the curse protected me, the blow still hurt like crazy and before I could react the goddess managed to kick the blade by the hilt out of the air where it eventually impaled itself in a tree and once again I was forced to draw the other knife.

Holding the two blades once again balanced me out and the nimbility of the weapons allowed me to match her again as we rapidly exchanged blows before I was able to catch her blows in a downwards strike and press her to one knee as I bent over almost to my waist the blades caught between us. I was about to slide one of the blades free when she suddenly glowed golden.

(Diana)

It was a little unfair of me to change aspect in the middle of a fight but I was up against it with him using his superior strength to drive me to the floor. The sudden change surprised him and allowed me to regain my footing although we remained in a deadlock of blades as we were pressed right against each other, neither willing to break off before I suddenly gained an idea and pressed my face forward.

(Percy)

If I had been surprised when she changed aspect it was nothing compared to when she suddenly kissed me. The moment her lips brushed against mine I froze up only for her to pull away with a smile before suddenly kicking me in the chest with both feet and causing me to tumble on my back. My own inability to comprehend what had happened combined with the strike caused me to lose my grip on the weapons and I found myself lying on the floor unarmed.

At the sight the hunters suddenly broke their silence before launching into applause and running forward to hug the goddess in congratulations.

I was left where I lay until I found the urge to get up and look at the goddess who smiled before giving a surprising wink.

'Now girls what should you have learned from that battle.' She asked the assembled hunters.

'That Jackson gets his ass kicked by girls.' Tania shouted.

'No Tania, Perseus would have won if I had not disorientated him, he fought well.' She said appraisingly.

'That in a real battle you should use anything you can to your advantage, there is no such thing as an unfair advantage.' To my surprise Jacqueline explained.

'Very good Jacqueline, Perseus had more physical strength than I do as well as being protected by the curse of Achilles, therefore it was extremely hard to inflict any form of injury to him or force him to yield so I had to for an alternate for of victory via disarmament. The problem was although I removed his sword and shield he still had side arms and almost managed to defeat me until I distracted him and used the time I gained to press the advantage. Remember in a real battle nothing is forbidden if it helps you achieve victory and everything is too be expected.' She explained breaking away from the hunters as they digested her words and walking towards me.

'I am going to feel that in the morning that is for sure.' I stated rubbing my chest that was throbbing from taking her blow.

'I am sorry that was unfair of me to take advantage of you like that.' She said gaining a rosy colour to her cheeks.

'I don't know it worked pretty effectively and I can't say I expected it, I don't think I have ever been kissed by my opponent in mid-battle although it certainly confused the hades out of me.' I explained feeling my own cheeks heat up as I though about the kiss no matter how brief or under what situation it just felt right.

'Glad to see it worked then, although you could have won easily if we were unrestrained. Now I think you need to retrieve your sword before you annoy another forest.' She stated and I looked to my fallen sword where it was impaled up to its hilt in an oak.

'I am just glad that is the tree and not me. As for restraining myself I don't know other than using time dilation once when you first attacked I don't think it would have helped much to use others besides it would have resulted in me losing control in a real battle and you would have got hurt and I wouldn't want that Diana.' I said calmly and I saw her intensify the red colour of her blush although she seemed to realize after a second and calm down.

'Nevertheless I expect a fair duel one day, where nothing is forbidden, when you eventually reveal yourself.' She explained.

'Of course then, how could I deny you the pleasure of kicking my ass for a second time.'

'I expected nothing less.' She stated simply with a smile before turning back towards the hunters leaving me staring at her figure from behind as she walked away before I shook my head and walked around collecting my weapons, my thoughts never leaving that two second period where we were together.

(Reyna)

After the celebratory feast that Diana summoned in mine and Thalia's honour both as a welcome treat and to celebrate our tying in the contest I had taken a walk around the camp to better acquaint myself with its layout and find where everything was.

I had already rendezvoused with Scipio who was happily grazing now that the other hunters had led the wolves away from him and he seemed happy with my decision to remain here or so I guessed as I had explained that he could return to camp if he wished but instead he had nuzzled my hand affectionately. Unfortunately unlike Percy I did not speak equestrian.

After the goddess had left to attend to her duties I had spent some time with Percy's pet Lioness, Nemea I think was her name. Who was patrolling the camp borders and it was a surprise to see she made very little noise as she stalked in between the trees despite her size and mass. Except for when I reached up and scratched her behind the ears in which she began to purr affectionately very similar to my automaton dogs had despite them being firstly dogs and second actual machines although they had reacted like a real animal.

I had noticed that the other hunters had all returned to their tents already and even Thalia had returned to ours. The daughter of Zeus had surprised me I had thought she was lieutenant simply because of who she was and being Artemis's sister but instead she had shown she was worthy of the rank being able to match swords with me when I could tell it was not her preferred choice in weaponry and with a borrowed sword to boot was impressive. By comparison Jason was not an exceptionally gifted weapon user instead being more focused on exploitation of his powers and using them to his advantage.

The only other occupant in the camp was Percy who was lying against a log staring up at the sky oblivious to his surroundings as I crept up on him.

'Good evening Lord Perseus.' I whispered behind him startling him. Ever since his fight he had seemed distracted and during the dinner he had not been focused on the food and I suspected something was troubling him.

'What who- Reyna I told you to not call me that.' He hissed out quietly.

'Relax the others are all in their tents so calm down, now what is troubling you?' I asked curiously.

'What tells you something is troubling me?' he asked panicked.

'You just did, all evening you have been distracted and you did not notice me sneak up on you. So therefore something is bugging you.' I explained and I saw him slump against the log.

'Just thinking about all that has happened and all that I have lost both what I had and what could have been.' He said sadly looking to the sky and a constellation I now understood had been Thalia's predecessor.

'So in other words Annabeth.' I guessed and knew I had hit the nail on the head when he sighed.

'You know how it feels to love and lose someone just when you are finally happy and think it is all over. When you do it feels like a hole is being ripped out of your heart that will never fill. That is how I feel at the moment but the worst part is when you begin to forget their face, I can remember every detail of Octavian from when I tortured him but she is hazy in my memory and it saddens me. The sad part is I think I am slowly getting over her and I don't want to forget all we did together.' He explained putting his head in his hands.

'Nothing lasts forever, not even memories Percy.' I said and regretted it when he looked at me with a small amount of anger.

'That is the damned problem, I will be here forever immortal and yet I have lost my connection to the time when it was a lot simpler, even if I had a lot of pressure on me it was still a simple matter of doing the right thing and she was always by my side but now I stand a chance of losing that and I don't want to. Even if I died I would never be able to see her as the fates forbid it and now she is forever gone.' He explained practically broken down and for the first time, I saw that the mighty hero of Olympus was not as strong and confident as he maintained to others but to see him broken down like this was distressing when I realized he spoke the truth and the problem of immortality was you left everything else behind.

A hundred years from now if I was still alive, I would be exactly the same and yet the world would be completely different most likely. My sister would probably have died and even Rome would probably be different if it adopted any of the Greeks culture. I may have sworn off romance willingly yet here was Percy forever stuck with a broken heart and it was saddening, I knew most of the other hunters would take solace in the scene if they were aware, despite the circumstances of the heartbreak finally he began to regain his composure and straighten up.

'The fates are cruel, first they take away Annabeth and then they give me a forbidden romance.' He muttered under his breath much to my surprise as he returned his gaze to the sky above apparently unaware of what he had said and I took it as a sign he wanted to be on his own and silently rose and left, he didn't even acknowledge my leaving.

Yet as I walked back to my new tent his final muttering left one question in my mind. If Percy had feelings for someone and it was forbidden, then who? Could it have been a hunter or someone else entirely? It was not exactly wrong to say he was good looking and that any number of women or even goddesses would probably fawn all over him for the chance but who was the one he wanted. I thought to myself as I went to sleep and for the first time in months, it was not filled with nightmares of what the coming day would bring.

(Diana)

My feelings at the moment were so confused at the moment I didn't know how to react as I watched the discussion below between Reyna and Percy.

I felt saddened to hear Percy explain about his lost relationship and it broke my heart to hear him explain about the true cost of immortality. I had long since forgotten the faces of most of my hunters who had perished.

At the sight of him breaking down though it was too much and I wished to flash back there and hold him tight against me. I was envious of the daughter of Bellona and was sad to see her just watching him when he needed consoling.

No one had ever thought of the cost all the constant fighting had put on him, myself included. He had always taken everything in his stride and always came out on top but the sight before me was a clearly broken man hidden behind a cracked façade and I wanted nothing more than to be the one consoling him.

I saw him finally break out of his daze and heard his muttering no matter how quite it was. Percy said he was in love with a forbidden romance. As cryptic as his words were I could but hope he was referring to me as I sat in my chariot with a large smile on my face.

I now had the proof I needed. It was nothing concrete but it was a high likelihood and that was good enough as I sat there watching the young Titan look at the sky and realized he was actually looking at the moon and it made my stomach jump for joy.

I flashed back to the camp for the first time I had the confidence to confront him. As I walked around the side of the tree I realized something as he did not react to my presence and I noticed sadly that he had fallen asleep in that position much to my displeasure.

However as I stood there regarding the sleeping figure I decided not to wake him although I had to fight my own sub-conscious not to.

As I turned to leave, I suddenly found myself unable and instead walking towards him before bending down and brushing my lips against his and for the second time that day I felt amazing. The first during our fight was the first time I had ever kissed a man and yet I had done so willingly although I brushed it off as an example of how to distract an opponent.

This time however I felt simply pleasure and I felt saddened as I pulled myself away and looking at him longingly before I flashed away and left him to his rest even if it hurt my heart to do so.

(Percy)

I awoke when I felt a immortal presence leave the camp and I sat there in confusion as I had not felt any unusual auras enter and nor could I hear signs of disruption either by the hunters or Nemea and relaxed again as I lent back against the tree trunk.

It was only when I closed my eyes did I notice a difference and felt an unusual taste in my mouth, licking my lips I recognized the taste of cinnamon and was left in a state of confusion as far as I was aware, there had been none of the spice on the meal so where had I got it from?

The question was left unanswered as I pushed it to the back of my mind and settled back to sleep and dreaming about that kiss.

AN. See how much I like you guy two chapters for you all in one day and the second one is a lot more Pertemis. the next chapter will feature a time skip of a few weeks as this has to be the longest week in literature as it certainly feels like it writing it. 11 chapters for about 4 days of story is beginning to drag on.

As always Read and Review and I would like to give a special mention to **remvis, SonOfNeptuneJr, WhiteEagle1985, ,Iskandar06,Xerzo LotCN,BookDevourer52,aesir21, ChakorReulle and Gold Testament** for consistently reviewing my chapters and giving me the motivation to carry on. seriously reviews equal chapters.


	31. Tempting Fate

**All Rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 31

Tempting Fate

(Artemis)

The next few weeks passed without incident as Percy and the new hunters worked on their training. The twins and Reyna quickly grasped the understanding required to be a hunter and were soon proficient in field craft and in archery. Reyna became something of Thalia's aide and I was impressed in the way she helped the others learn other skills such as swordsmanship which I didn't mind as a somewhat extra-curricular skill.

The girl still refused to jettison her armor and instead had resumed wearing her cape albeit with the outside face redecorated in silver silk so maintaining the color scheme so I had no cause to complain, if she wanted to wear it, it was her choice.

The only problem I had was now I was actively avoiding Percy. Ever since I had stolen that kiss from here I just could not build up or maintain the courage to talk to him for a period of time. Our meetings were kept short and succinct and always in the presence of others. Every night as I sat in my chariot I would watch him for hours on end, oblivious to the passage of time around me.

I wanted nothing more than to confront him but every time I prepared myself I lost my courage and would instead collapse into worry, what if I was wrong and he wasn't talking about me that night all those weeks ago. What if there was someone else.

Twice he had been forced to disappear for a period of time because he was recalled to Orthrys to attend an important meeting or so he was told but he never saw fit to notify me of what occurred in them. The hunters had wondered at his vanishing acts and I simply explained he had other business to attend to; some had left it at that but the more inquisitive ones i.e. Thalia would often try probing for information only to be stonewalled. Thankfully Reyna knew what was happening and would often lead my sister away before she stuck her nose in too far.

As for Percy himself, ever since his breakdown he had been back to his usual light hearted self and if I had not witnessed the scene, I would never have suspected it were possible. I don't know if he detected my different attitude around him or what he thought at the moment, as he had become reclusive around the camp. He would only participate with the hunters when Reyna asked him to help in combat training or at the few meal times when he actually ate something other than Nectar and Ambrosia when on his own.

His own training was unfortunately not as swift as the other threes. His archery was still abysmal and if anything regressed back to his original state but I was loath to be in close proximity to him and I did not want to endanger the hunters by letting them instruct him. The only training he was actually progressing on was his huntsmanship; I had left him instructions to learn the various forms of flora and fauna native to Northern America and in which parts they were native.

Apparently ever since his ascension to being a Titan he could actually read properly now both in Greek and English and I had left him various textbook I had borrowed from Athena on the subject of hunting. I had never suspected him of being interested in reading but I was pleasantly surprised to find he could answer the majority of the questions that I asked him at the end of the weeks correctly, perhaps one day he would actually make a good counterpart in our domain once if ever he learned to shoot straight.

I would feel myself bonding with him during these Q&A periods yet at the end I would always pull away quickly and make my leave. I wanted to be close to him yet at the same time I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to interact with him no more, all that I could see when I looked at him was the peaceful expression that night when I had kissed him in his sleep.

I had even tried visiting Aphrodite again but she had turned annoying again, ever since I had told her I kissed him, albeit I concealed the second one from her. She had simply broken down into a squealing little girl or so it had seemed. Constantly asking me how it was, did I enjoy it, etc. Yet she refused to give me any actual help in the matter instead saying she wanted to sit back and watch and see and I resisted the urge to rip her blond head off and didn't return.

The only other thing that occurred of note was the visit I received from my mother during the second time Percy was away at Orthrys. The hunters had been surprised to find the Titaness suddenly flash inside the camp especially when Nemea had not reacted at all to the intruder and instead simply sat there receiving a head scratch. The only one not surprised by the Titaness's appearance was Reyna but then again she knew about Percy's true nature.

After introducing my mother to my hunters who were caught between awe and respect to her, I had led her inside my tent and she explained how she was disappointed I still had not visited recently and I was forced to apologize. It was quite embarrassing looking back to think of myself apologizing for not keeping in contact with my mother when I was 3000 years old and yet be scorned like a child. She had explained everything that was happening in the Titan capital which primarily consisted of squabbling and the hunt for the missing two Titans of whom there was still little sign, she suspected the pair had simply hidden themselves away for ever in the ocean deeps or they were actively planning something but no one knew for certain. We discussed the happenings of the hunters and my own personal strength problems recently due to the state of the hunt and how recently I was feeling a lot better with the bolstering of the ranks. I was surprised to learn she actually knew a lot of what happened and suspected she had learned information from both Percy and Apollo.

She had asked how I felt having a man around the camp and I had feigned disinterest in the subject, until she eventually dropped it when I refused to say more than I had no problem with Percy accompanying us for the time being.

After promising on the Styx to visit her next time she had left and I felt a sense of relief knowing the inquisition had ended. I still suspected her of knowing more than she let on and I really wanted to know what had been said that night on the palace roof but she passed it off as a friendly chat after taking too long to remember the occasion despite it only being two weeks prior.

And so in the current state of the passage of time, I was caught once again in an unchanging tide and yearned for a something to happen, something that would hopefully bring us together as I was incapable of doing it myself.

(Percy)

Nothing had been the same since the battle I had with Artemis/Diana. It was almost as if she was avoiding me, I would literally see her for a few minutes a day and then she would find an excuse to leave. When we were forced to spend time together it amounted to little more than formal question and explaining of routine camp matters.

True I had not exactly been forcing myself to visit her and instead focused my free time on learning what I could but it still felt wrong to me, that we were spending so little time together.

The only ones I really spent time with were Thalia and Reyna, the pair was now inseparable or so it seemed. They really acted as if they were cut from the same mould with the one exception being that Reyna could not stand Thalia's eccentric choice in music. Of course Thalia being naturally curious became annoying as she would constantly ask questions which I refused to answer as they would reveal personal secrets, thankfully Reyna would always find a way to distract her although at this rate I was sure I would have to reveal myself just to get the girl of my back.

I had not spoken to Reyna again about what happened that night beside the tree and neither had she raised the subject for which I was thankful.

I received one of the shocks of my life when I returned from my second pointless council meeting when I learned that Leto had visited while I was away on Orthrys. I had felt a sense of fear as I heard how she had talked privately with the goddess and I feared she would reveal my confession which I was sure would result in my imminent demise. If she had Artemis did not react any differently to her usual cold attitude of present.

The only highlight was my upcoming birthday even if it actually mattered very little now I was immortal but it was the principle that counted. Although I doubted there was very few who would care about the date and the only ones who probably even know were Grover and my parents now that Annabeth was gone. It was not as if I had an end of the world prophecy on this one thankfully.

In general my current life was bearable and had entertainment in each of the quirky individuals I was with but all I could think was how I wanted something to happen.

* * *

AN. I Apologise for the brevity of this chapter but I wanted to get this period of the story out of the way and to the reveal where I can move this forward. I know this chapter is not as good as my other work but I just couldn't find a way of making it work.

if you have any questions about this leave them in the reviews and I will get back to you.


	32. Hostages

**All Rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 32

Hostages

(Percy)

When Artemis informed the hunters that we were returning to Camp Half Blood, I didn't know what to think. I was happy to return there and see all my old friends or at least those who were staying there now that summer was over. On the other hand though it held so many now sour memories of the times I had spent with Annabeth there, the highs and the lows.

Not that I had a choice in the matter as what the goddess decided was done, wherever the hunt went I had to go as well. Besides maybe this way I would get a chance to spend some time with my Mum and little sister.

I watched all morning as the hunters ran around breaking the camp up and packing it away. After being told several times to get out of the way by hunters carrying their possessions I had got the hint and simply watched from my cliff alongside Nemea and Scipio who had apparently received the same treatment. Curiously the wolves just seemed to fade from my senses as if they were able to travel away extremely quickly which I suppose made sense as most magical animals seemed able to perform similar acts of speed even if they appeared normal.

Finally around lunchtime the hunters were finished with their strict regiment of packing procedure and had arranged everything in a large pile ready for transport. I finally returned to the camp proper when the goddess looked around approvingly at the state of the former camp and other than a few patches of faded grass there was little sign anyone had camped there for several weeks.

'Good work girls, now you know the procedure everyone take each others hand.' The goddess instructed and the hunters one by one did so and I realized I was the only one not holding onto someone.

I looked around and saw the only one with a free hand was Tania and by the look on her face if I touched her it would turn real ugly real quick. Thalia had a hold on Artemis right hand while Reyna had her left followed by Phoebe which left little options.

'Perseus take my hand we have not got all day and then grab the pegasi who can loop his wing over Nemea.' The goddess snapped thrusting her hand out which I gingerly took under the glares of the majority of the hunters for touching their mistress, gods I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if I ever was in a relationship with the goddess. I was surprised I had not taken flak for the incident in our fight; after all she had physically kissed me even if she did claim it was used as a distraction. I had expected to receive a 'stray' arrow for weeks after that incident but fortunately they all too it as gospel and let the matter slide much to my benefit.

The Pegasus looked wary of the large Lioness as he stretched his right wing out in my direction while looping the other over Nemea's flank. He knew by now that she posed him no threat but it was the simple concept of being so close to her that was making him skittish. Finally the long 'human' chain was complete ending in Tania who held onto the pile of baggage with her free hand and I felt the world around me blur.

Now I had not really noticed before when I flashed around with the goddess as I was usually focused on something else while I traveled. But this time I realized something, because I was no longer sensitive to bright lights I could see perfectly as we traveled and remembered what Hermes had said during the battle of Manhattan that flashing around was just a really fast method of wind travel and so during our few second long journey I saw the whole of the United States flash past. By the time we arrived at the base of Half-Blood Hill I understood why it was obscured by the light as the flashing colors made my stomach churn.

'Milady, why did we appear outside the camp this time?' Thalia asked curiously, I did not actually know the procedure for how the hunters arrived at camp as I had never actually seen them arrive there with the goddess; they were always already there when I arrived or had arrived with Apollo in the sun chariot.

'Well unless you want to scare the hades out of them by flashing in with a enormous monster in their midst, this made more sense.' She explained and I had to admit I had not though of that although it would have been hilarious to witness. I could just imagine Clarisse suddenly squealing in fear and it brought a smile to my face.

'Can we do it? That would be priceless.' Phoebe asked curiously mirroring my thoughts.

'No.' She said simply before letting go of Thalia's hand and everyone around let go of each other and grabbed their pack and turned towards the hill. It was only when I reached for the pack that contained what I knew was my tent that I realized the goddess was still holding onto my hand.

'Err. Artemis.' I inquired curiously gently swinging my arm slightly hoping to get her attention but her grip was like iron as she looked around curiously as if trying to locate something.

'Perseus do you sense something out of place around here, there is a different aura in the wind.' She asked finally noticing me trying to break her grasp as the hunters were beginning to notice the fact I was holding her hand still.

I focused my energy on feeling my surrounding and did notice something off. I was smelling the sea far more strongly than normal which normally I would have loved the smell of but this time it was almost harsh on my nose and the source seemed to be coming from the camp.

'It smells like the sea but different to usual and coming from the camp.' I answered.

'Yes it reminds me of your father and by extension you, but that is not your father I smell but it is certainly not natural either.' She explained and I didn't now whether to be insulted or not at being told I smelled like the sea.

'So it is someone who smells like the sea but isn't Poseidon or one of his children, you are saying in summary.' I asked before she nodded and suddenly revelation hit.

'Oh Fuck!' Was all I could explain as I paled.

(Artemis)

The moment Percy had his outburst loudly everyone turned towards him.

'Perseus go up the hill and confirm you suspicion but do not get seen.' I ordered realizing quickly what he had obviously had. Please not them and not now. He quickly nodded and ran up the hill trying to keep low.

'Milady what is the matter? Why are we staying out of the camp and why did you send him to investigate something on his own? Why not send us we are better than him?' The hunters all suddenly barraged at once until I raised a hand and told them to be quiet.

'Girls, Be quiet! The reason I sent him is he has better senses than you even if you don't like it plus if the problem is what we think it is you will all be in serious danger, Perseus can look after himself.' I explained closing the matter noticing the young titan had reached the crest of the hill and was currently laying down beside Thalia's former tree and its guardian. Just because the dragon was still here meant nothing as it only existed to guard the tree and the fleece it carried the camp itself was insignificant to it.

Eventually Percy slowly backed away keeping out of sight before sprinting down the hill when he was sure he was out of sight range until he reached us, a two hundred meter sprint and he was not even struggling to breathe it was quite impressive but now was not the time for that I could see by the pale look on his face.

'Artemis, we have major problems.' He simply stated.

'It is them isn't it?' I explained and he nodded. The hunters were each turning there head from one side to the other as we had our cryptic conversation before Thalia finally lost it.

'Will you to tell us what the problem is, so we can go and kick its ass!' She demanded angrily.

'Thalia shut up this is serious, Lives are at stake so let us sort this out!' Percy said angrily and the girl flinched.

'Perseus calm down but she is right they deserve an explanation, tell them what is over there.' I said calmly defusing the situation as he slowly exhaled and calmed down.

'The camp and the campers are currently held by the renegade Titan Lords Oceanus and Tethys as well as a small army of Telkhines who are guarding the campers and Chiron who are all bound in the amphitheatre.' He explained quickly.

'Wait how did two Titans get inside the camp, my tree should stop them.' Thalia asked confused.

'Your tree can repel a monsters but I doubt it can repel two Titans at the same time especially if they came in via the sea where they would have been empowered.' He explained.

'What about Mr. D or my brother and the other gods?' She asked again.

'Dionysius is currently on his ass unconscious amongst the others. As for the others I would guess they are probably in New Rome now that summer camp is finished remember only a few campers stay here now the rest are there.' He explained and I could not help but groan at my brother's incompetence, he could have at least alerted Olympus before he was defeated.

'Well then why don't we summon the other gods and kick some Titan ass.' Tania exclaimed.

'Because we are unable to get involved in the affairs of mortals and that includes their battles. The Olympians are restrained from doing anything until the pair of Titans actually does anything. We are unable to do anything about the large number of monsters that accompany them. I can fight alongside you because you are all under my domain as well as being my hunters but the campers are not.' I summarized and noticed the look on Tania's face fall.

'Wait that is it, the Olympians cannot affect mortals except those affected by their domain.' Percy said excitely as he shoved a hand in his pocket and produced a drachma before raising the other and producing some water out of the ground.

'Iris, show me Nico Di Angelo at CampJupiter.' He shouted as the coin vanished as it struck the thin veil of water before a image appeared of a very bored looking god of the honorably dead appeared in what looked like the Roman Senate house. He suddenly noticed the image next to him and his eyes widened in surprise.\

'Perc—' He began only to be cut off.

'Nico shut up and listen, gather the other gods of heroes and get to the base of CampHalf-Blood immediately.' Percy simply explained and by the tone in his voice it appeared the son of Hades understood the severity of the situation and simply nodded before the image faded.

'Okay Percy, why did you ring death breath?' Thalia demanded.

'It is as Artemis said; gods can only get involved when those under their domains are affected. Fortunately demigods now fall under the influence of half a dozen now.' Percy explained with a smug smile the first time he had changed from a frown since he had returned.

Suddenly there were several flashes around us as the 5 minor gods flashed in with one on horseback while another appeared out the horse's shadow, startling the twins who had never seen shadow travel.

The gods were fortunately all bearing arms as they looked at the hunters and me in surprise. The whole seriousness of the situation was interrupted when Scipio neighed something and suddenly Arion lunged forward as if to attack the other horse, evidently the Pegasus had said some sort of derisive remark to the horse god but as I could not speak equestrian I did not know what.

(Percy)

I was glad when Hazel managed to gain control of Arion after Scipio's remark why did the Pegasus have to mention the word Acrophobia in front of him. Instead the horse simply shot daggers alternatively at me and the Pegasus who had a smile on his muzzle.

'Hey Percy, what do you need us for in such a rush and who are these fine ladies?' Leo asked before getting distracted as he looked at the twins. Thankfully Frank was at hand to slap him back to his senses with a kick to the back of the leg that knocked him to the floor. The god quickly recovered before looking at the other with anger only to be met with a look of innocence turning back with a smile it was swiftly squashed by the sight of Tania and Phoebe standing in front of the pair snapping their knuckles.

I also noticed that by comparison one hunter was making her self as least visible from the gods as possible. Reyna was slowly sneaking behind the large form of Nemea and out of sight of the Jason and Piper.

'The situation is as follows, we have two Titans and a horde of Telkhines currently holding the camp hostage. You, me, the Hunters and by extension Lady Artemis are the only ones who can do anything about it. We have to go in there rescue the campers and Chiron and liberate the camp.' I explained simply and was surprised when they all nodded.

'You didn't mention Dionysius in that plan Perseus.' Artemis added with a smile.

'Oops the god of ineptitude, how could I forget him? PS. If we can save a piss poor excuse for an Olympian all the better.' I added to the sound of snickering by the hunters and looks of horror on the new gods faces except Nico who was also laughing.

'He is still an Olympian even if you are mostly right in describing him.' Artemis warned not that her she really meant it or so I could tell.

'Percy question what are two Titans doing here I thought they had to swear oaths not to go against Olympus. I thought that you were-.' Jason began only for me to give him the warning eyes and subtly raise my hand to my throat, signaling to drop the subject. Thankfully Artemis explained instead.

'It is Oceanus and Tethys; neither is bound by oaths as they have not been seen since the end of the second Titanomachy.' She explained and they understood the seriousness although I could tell they were confused about why I was hiding my identity.

Okay so what do we do about them?' Leo asked.

'Them you leave alone, remember you are only minor gods in terms of power you are outmatched by a Titan Lord and Lady. The only ones who stand a chance against them are myself and Lady Artemis.' I explained to the sound of protestation particularly by Jason who kept muttering about defeating Krios under his breath.

'Listen! The safety of the campers should be your primary concern; they are under your charge remember. Rescue them and get them to safety then you can come back and help me and Artemis. The Hunters will provide support against the Telkhines while Nemea provides one large distraction. If the monster break and flee the camp let them go as they will not be able to get back in once they pass the boundaries.' I ordered and I could see the reluctance on the majority of their faces until one by one they nodded in acceptance.

'Good then. I will flash myself and Perseus beside the Titans and we will engage the pair, the rest of you will enact a barrier around the hunters and protect them while you take the campers to safety. The hunters and the Nemean Lioness will provide a distraction. Girls do not get caught in a battle I want to make sure no one dies today. Thalia and Reyna are in command.' Artemis explained decisively. Before understanding off the last part of her speech, hit some of those now present.

'Wait Reyna as in Praetor Reyna?' Frank asked in confusion looking around at the assembled hunters although she was out of his line of sight.

'Yes but now is not the time. You know what to do. We attack as soon as the hunters and Nemea are in a position to support. Until then stay out of sight until myself and Artemis attack.' I ordered and they all flashed/faded from view with the exception of Arion who was remaining behind much to Scipio's detriment who looked at the other horse not quite so pleased with prospect of spending time with him now.

'Girls you know what to do and remember stay safe. Reyna don't hide be proud of what you are and show them what they lost.' Artemis instructed and they all bowed and ran away towards the woods aiming to circumnavigate the camp boundaries and enter it from the forest which would allow them to get closer. Nemea simply bounded up the hill and hid behind the large form of Peleus who strangely seemed unconcerned by the large golden feline as she was not looking at his tree or him but past him at the camp proper. It still astounded me at how happy the monster was to follow any order I gave her with little more than the promise of food.

'So which do you want?' I asked her now we were alone.

'Tethys I think it is more ironic if you fight Oceanus in your fathers place, remember though he has never been defeated. He stayed out of the first war and simply withdrew when his side lost the last. Even your father could not beat him.' She warned.

'It is funny how many times I hear the words undefeated before I arrive and then they die.' I said jokingly feigning confidence when truly I was wary of the oldest child of Gaia.

'Are you sure Hubris wasn't your fault?' Said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Quite I would never let anyone get hurt because of my actions.' I explained.

The gesture continued.

'Okay maybe there are a few people like Ares or Dionysius but no one important anyway like you.' I said with a smile which she returned before glowing golden and changing aspect.

'Good then let's do this.' She stated grabbing my hand and we disappeared.

* * *

AN. Nice little cliffhanger there, I was going to make this and the next 1 chapter but I wanted to get this out earlier. the next will probably on the weekend late Saturday or Sunday whenever I get a chance to write it. I will give you one hint the next chapter is called 'The Reveal'. TO ALL THOSE WHO DONT HAVE A JOB YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY, SERIOUSLY I CAN WORK 11 HOUR DAYS AND THEY SUCK by the time I get home I don't want to see a computer screen which is why update speed is slower now. anyway rant over now. As always read and review seriously they are the highlight of my working day when I sneak a look at my emails and find them it makes the monotony so much better. if Percy thought the titans were bad he should work in telecoms and procurement, at least he can make time go quick around him.


	33. The Reveal

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 33

Reveal

(Diana)

I flashed us into the camp the moment the Nemean Lioness appeared from the woods mauling a Telkhines as she passed into the open before releasing a roar. Suddenly, every monster in the camp focused their eyes in her direction before a shower of arrows appeared from the trees 100m away erasing a squad of the monsters in a matter of seconds.

I knew now that they were distracted, their eyes were not on their prisoners giving the minor gods a chance to rescue them or at least take them to safety.

However, none of that was my immediate concern as myself and Percy faced down the pair of Titans who were regarding us coolly.

'Well, well, well the hero finally appears at last.' Oceanus said regarding Percy who was holding Riptide aimed at his fellow Titan Lord. The Titan Lord of the sea did not seem concerned about the blade as he was instead focused on the face of the guardian. Much to my chagrin, I saw that Tethys was also focused on him as well despite my proximity to her. Now if I had been at full strength I could have probably ended half this battle there and then but in my weakened state I knew I could not be hasty as I held my bow at my side.

'What do you mean, here at last?' Percy growled out only for the Titan to laugh.

'I thought you were going to spend forever behind that hill cowering with your little bunch of girlfriends.' He replied after calming down throwing the pair of us for a loop, why would he know we were here and yet do nothing to stop us from our attempted rescue.

'How did you know we was even coming here?' Percy asked in complete confusion which made sense as I only thought of the idea last night and had told the hunt this morning, how could he have first gained that information and second gone to such trouble to mount an ambush so far as to attack a camp full of enemies and even incapacitate an Olympian god.

'You forget son of Poseidon, I am the father of all the spirits of rivers and lakes., my daughters keep me supplied with all the information I will ever need.' He answered haughtily although he spat out the name of his successor with barely concealed hatred. His explanation made sense though, of course no one had been able to detect him or his consort, if all the nymphs had been working under him and hiding him from detection as well as providing misdirection.

'But why would you even go to all this trouble why the deceit of hiding and attacking here of all places.' I asked.

'Because of him, how could we stand by while the murderer of our brothers and mother walks around unpunished,' Tethys spat out finally talking, summoning a trident to hand only for her husband to place a hand in front of her and hold her back.

'Wait, you are doing this for revenge against me, then why go to all this trouble of attacking the camp. You could have attacked me anytime in the last year I have been at Orthrys without any of this.' Percy replied waving a hand around the camp and I noticed the skirmish was at a standstill as the number of monsters heavily outnumbered the attackers despite their losses.

'I could not just walk into 'my' palace and challenge you now could I? Now that the rest of my foolish family has sworn oaths not to attack the weak Olympians such as your girlfriend here.' He asked ridiculing us causing my cheeks to warm up at the thought despite it only being an insult.

'What do you mean 'Your' palace?' Percy asked angrily.

'I am the firstborn child of Gaia and Ouranos, the leadership of my fellow Titans should have been my birthright instead of my foolish younger brothers. Then the fool gets himself defeated again when I had victory within my grasp over your father and I am forced to retreat and hide, then when my mother made her move, the little brat dooms everything by making you his heir. I will defeat you and claim your domain, making myself the rightful King of the Titans as it always should have been.' He proclaimed loudly.

'So what you mean to say is, you think that beating me will make the others follow you without question? Are you insane? From what I have seen the Titans follow no one but themselves. Have you ever thought that maybe they actually like how it is now, that they don't want to get dragged into another fight they could end up losing and ending back in their prisons.' Percy asked seriously and I could tell the question bothered him when he flinched slightly backwards, placing a hand at the hilt of the sword on his waist.

'Here is another idea that doesn't see me covering the camp in your ichor, I drag you to Olympus, they shove you in a prison for a while as punishment for your attack on my father and I let your wife go free as she is innocent of your crimes. Deal or no deal?' He followed on cold enough to send shivers down my back as he focused on the taller figures eyes.

'I will never submit to those conditions, what chance do you have of defeating me when even your own father could not. I should never have stood aside during the first Titanomachy, since then your gods precious mortals have done nothing but ruin our domains. I will crush you all beneath the waves and wipe the slate clean.' He proclaimed drawing his serpent sword only for the animal to straighten out and change form into a large silver blade of a metal I did not recognize.

'So you want to do this the hard way, I offered you a way out and yet you refused it. Last chance Tethys, go back to Orthrys otherwise you will share his fate, I don't want to fight you.' Percy said calmly turning to the Titaness.

'I stand by my Husband Coward!' She spat angrily and Percy simply lowered his head in sadness before straightening up into a combat stance.

'Then so be it, Diana keep her off me while I deal with her husband' he asked, turning to me with a look of determination before he suddenly ran towards the larger figure sword held high and I replied by raising my bow and notching an arrow towards my own opponent.

(Percy)

The battle had began well enough, as Riptide clashed against the strange silver blade in a flurry of blows as I attempted to push him back under my onslaught until I managed to find an opening and stab him in the gut or so I thought. I stood there looking at my entrenched blade in surprise, the Titan showed no physical side-effect of receiving the wound before smiling coldly at me from above then releasing a blast of energy that knocked me back from him, similarly to what the other Titans had done to me in the past.

I quickly rose to my feet and looked back at him only to find him holding my blade in his free hand before tossing it aside with little regard.

'Fool, did you really think a blade made from my own daughter Pleiones power would be able to hurt me?' He asked mockingly, great so my primary normal weapon was a no go I though as I drew Chasing Wisdom and slung my shield across my back. I was still loath to use the more powerful weapons with the hunters nearby even despite the level of the threat.

This time I charged, I tried to focus some energy on slowing time for the Titans as I made my strikes, yet once again every blow was intercepted by the silver blade as if he was not affected by the magic, I began to feel it drain my strength and I was forced to release the spell.

'You truly are a fool to think you had the power to affect me with that, you are not even a full Titan, my own brother was not able to affect me with that., as I believe your father once put it the sea it does not like to be restrained.' He stated mockingly as I looked up at him with the three blades locked together between us.

I was able break the deadlock when I slid the pair of knives up the length of his sword in a X shape with the points scratching his forearms. I was happy, as this time the attack had some affect as a small amount of Ichor became visible.

The Titan seemed to regard the wound for a second before launching into an attack of his own as he swung his blade with enough force to make my arms shake with each blow. It felt as if I was fighting the weight of the ocean, with smaller one-handed weapons it quickly became a pain to parry the attack and I was forced to break off and try another tactic.

(Diana)

Despite my best efforts things were not going well against the Mistress of the Seas. The larger Titaness was unable to strike me with the trident she bore but nor could I inflict any injuries to her with my arrows as she bore a shield made of Ice on her left arm. Now a shield made of Ice normally would have made little sense to me, yet it remained effective no matter how many arrows I hit it with.

The arrows would strike the ice and cause it to crack slightly only for fresh water to fill the damaged areas and repair it instantly. My only concern was the fact we seemed to be moving away from the other dual and the camp itself, worryingly for me towards the sea which I knew would make this fight a lot harder. I had to defeat her now before that, otherwise who knew what could happen. I doubted even Poseidon could have fought the pair at the same time under the sea.

Dropping my bow, I drew my knives and dashed towards her hoping my agility would allow me to fight her up close despite my present weakness. It was only when my left knife struck the shield did I notice something wrong, when I found that rather than bounce off as I expected the blade remained stuck at the point of impact.

I watched in horror as water quickly rushed along the length of the blade freezing instantly only to be followed by more. I only realized the sudden danger when the ice suddenly passed the hilt and touched my finger, I instantly found myself unable to pull them back as they had became frozen to the blade. Despite everything including my true form, I could not free myself from my icy trap and all the while the ice continued to grow along my arm.

The Titaness regarded my coldly with a smile before she prodded my abdomen with the points on her trident, suddenly I found ice growing on my stomach and expanding outwards rapidly, all I could do, as I sat frozen both physically and mentally in horror was scream for help!

(Percy)

I had found myself on an even playing field after I had switched to my Spear and shield. The longer weapon gave me more reach to compete with the Titans blade, I could wield it in one or two hands alongside the shield which allowed me to shrug of the force of the blows.

Both of us had now sustained blows, although he was the only one who was injured due to the curse of Achilles. Although my clothes had some hefty slashes in them, including across my chest, bicep and thigh where the sword had bounced off me. Oceanus however was suffering several stab wounds where the head of my spear had penetrated his flesh before the flames on the spear had immediately cauterized the wound while inflicting further burns.

I had felt myself finally gaining the upper hand when I heard a scream coming from near he shoreline, I snapped a look around to find that Diana and Tethys were no where in sight, horror filled me as I realized that it had been a women's scream. I forgot about my own battle as I dropped my spear and shield and ran towards source of the scream. I barely even noticed the Titan following me slowly due to a punctured knee cap.

(Thalia)

The battle had been going well until we heard the scream., myself and Reyna had focused on keeping the attacking monsters away that strayed too close while our fellow sisters attacked the distant ones who were trying to act as counter archers. Fortunately the dog/seal monsters were not very good archers at the best of times, certainly not while under accurate arrow fire and with a large golden lioness tearing her way through their rear ranks.

The ones who got close to us were unable to breach the pair of us as we covered each other with shields and spears. A blow would strike of one of our shields only to be followed by the others spear killing the attacker.

It became clear that despite their superior numbers, the monsters were losing and I noticed that my brother and his fellow gods were fulfilling their part of the plan, Piper and Hazel maintained a barrier around the unconscious bound campers while Leo, Frank and Jason would flash in and out with a camper or two. The only one not participating in this was Nico as the son of Hades knelt with his sword buried to the hilt in the soil and summoned a ring of skeleton and ghostly warriors that also attacked the monsters, who were slowly being pushed back away from the dome of light around the group.

Eventually I began to notice small groups of the monsters breaking away and running towards the camps borders before they suddenly all broke into a full scale rout, where they were chased by the arrows of the hunters and Frank who had began to fire flaming arrows out of the dome until the last had past the invisible boundary with Nemea's claws passing through its chest crumbling to dust on the other side.

It had been then, when I thought we were done, that I had a women's scream echo throughout the valley. I turned around and found all the hunters still on their feet and other than a little tired were fine. The only ones of the gods of heroes who was still here were Frank and Nico, as the others had dropped the barrier to move the campers faster evidently now that the threat was gone and I noticed there were no female campers left amongst them !. As I computed this information I realized that only left one option as I grabbed Reyna and ran for the direction I thought I heard it from.

(Percy)

The sight in front of me chilled me to the bone, no pun intended as I looked at the Titaness gazing down fondly at the frozen figure of the goddess who was encased in a block of ice. How could I have been so stupid as to forget the fact that she had control over sea ice, after all her vacant throne in the Palace was made of the stuff.

'Freeze Perseus or I shatter it with her still inside.' She said calmly with a smile tapping the ice with her trident.

Reluctantly I did as she ordered as I tried to comprehend how this could have happened to the goddess. There was little I could do as I was currently unarmed in my haste to get here. I remained there still despite the sound of heavy awkward footsteps behind me, followed by the cold feel of metal against my neck as Oceanus pushed the blade against me nicking my skin as I felt some liquid running down my back and probably the blade.

'Now you are coming with us Perseus, I am going to have fun torturing you in the depths. I will inflict every horror you can think of for what you did to my mother and the best bit is afterwards you will heal and I can do it all over again and again.' Oceanus whispered from behind, I felt my blood boil at my own inability to do anything., again in my haste to save someone I loved I had left myself vulnerable, this time however there was no getting out of it.

'Oh and Perseus he will not be the only one doing it, now hurry up Oceanus and grab him, the Telkhines have fallen and they are coming.' She said gaining urgency. This was met by the larger figure behind me grabbing me under the arms in a full nelson so I was lifted off the floor completely, I was unable to grab my watch with my other hand, so I could not even reach Maelstrom even if I had the chance.

'Good now that we have him let us go.' Oceanus said from behind me.

'One last thing while we are here, why don't we finish what our incompetent nephew started all those years ago and rid the world of this insignificant creature.' Tethys stated turning back towards the frozen figure drawing back her weapon as if to strike it, I began to panic, how I could stop her was all I could think before I thought of a possible solution. It would cause me problems but I would rather the consequences than lose the one I loved.

After all I had sworn that my wish to remain concealed did not obscure my capacity to do my job as a guardian. The time for lies and deception was over I thought as I snapped my wings open.

(Thalia)

I had trouble comprehending the scene in front of me to start off with as I regarded the four figures before me, but that was nothing to the state of shock I was in now. I had arrived to find Lady Artemis unmoving and surrounded by ice with Percy being held aloft by the other Titan, yet the moment the female Titaness went to make a move against the unmoving goddess there was a sudden glint of gold between Percy and Oceanus followed by a mighty scream of pain.

The Titan released a blast of energy that threw Percy away from him, I guessed accidentally, as it propelled him towards his compatriot who he then collided with full force knocking them both to the ground. It was only when they rose from the dirt did I notice something strange about Percy., covering the entirety of his bag was a large mass of gold in what from this distance resembled wings but that could not have been right., why would Percy have wings?

However, that explanation could wait as all I knew now was my sister and cousin needed my help. I was about to run towards them when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. I was about to panic when I thrown onto the seat of a saddle and found myself sitting behind Reyna on Scipio. I was about to protest my fear of heights but I knew it was to late now, besides Artemis needed my help.

(Reyna)

'Reyna, Do you have any idea why half of Percy appears golden?' Thalia asked pointing at the figure below us who was clashing sword to trident with Tethys.

'That would be because he has golden wings.' I replied simply leaving her with a look of shock.

'How do you know that, and why are you so calm?'

'I knew ever since I joined the hunt, it was the only way he could catch me, but I cannot tell you anymore without his permission.' I answered closing the matter as Scipio came around in a circle descending.

The fight between the two Titans from what I could see, was a little one sided as Tethys was kept on the defensive under the furious assault being launched against her, the lower we got I could make out smaller details, like the weapon held two-handed by Percy as being the same I had seen when he tortured Octavian. The sword of Saturn clove through any defense the Titaness could raise as it cut through her ice shield with ease only for the shield to reform.

The other Titan seemed to be out of the fight as he sat cradling the stumps of his arms, whatever had done it before I arrived, had severed his arms at the elbows, the now discarded limbs were lying in the dirt several meters away. Finally we did one last circle over the ocean before coming in to land.

(Percy)

I did not actually think opening my wings would work, I had hoped the force of them spreading would cause Oceanus to loosen his grip on me and drop me. So it was much to my surprise when the sharpened feathers actually severed his arms completely at the elbow, to make things even better, he had released a blast of force in pain that had sent me flying into the other Titan ,knocking us both to the floor and more importantly away from the goddess.

As I rose to my feet I grabbed my watch and once again held the familiar weight of Maelstrom, lacking another weapon I held the blade in two hands.

For the first time Tethys did not look so confident as she snapped eyes from her wounded husband who was incapacitated and in pain to the sword I held in my hand.

'Last chance, free Diana and leave.' I growled out.

The Titaness did not reply other than jab at me with her Trident which I parried away with my sword before launching a strike at her of my own. The Titaness grew a smile on her face as my sword made contact with her shield only for her face to fall as the blade rather than become frozen began to travel through the ice before passing through the other side severing the shield . However my victory was short lived as it simply reformed from fresh water.

'Free her? No I think I will shatter her into little pieces and throw them into the pit when I am done with you.' She screamed out. At the threat to the goddess, I lost control and began to attack her with increasing severity and viciousness as I sought to inflict as much pain on her as possible, no one harms those I love.

However, despite my blows and speed I remained unable to inflict a physical injury on the Titaness, she would always manage to deflect the sword with her trident at the last moment, with a shower of sparks or it would miss her by a matter of millimeters. Like her husband she was unaffected by my Time powers annoyingly.

It was ironic that out of all the Titans I had fought, the hardest fight was against a women but it was truthful, Krios, Kronos, Hyperion I had thought as an basic demigod albeit with the curse of Achilles, yet here was Tethys resisting me far more capably despite all the power I had now. Perhaps it was because she actually had a brain and thought about her attacks before going into a frenzy of stabbing like her male counterparts did.

As I continued the assault on her I noticed something worrying as the dirt beneath my feet began to change in texture and become softer. It was then did I notice, that she was slowly retreating towards the sea for either a power increase or escape. True I would also increase in strength but I doubted it would be anything near what she would gain back on her home domain.

Despite my efforts to change the direction of the battle, I was unable to stop her taking a final step back into the surf. I watched as her legs fused together into a single fin as she settled slightly half below the surface regarding me coolly before raising her arms and to my horror, a dozen spikes of ice the length of a spear appeared around her yet not aimed at me as she fired them with a smile.

Suddenly, six figures arrived around me in a flash of light in front of the ice spear's trajectory, somehow she had known where they were going to appear and fired at them. I had a split second to react as I stretched my wings out to their maximum extent hoping to protect my friends, they may now be immortal but that did not mean it was okay for them to get hurt because of me.

I felt myself knocked backwards as the spears made contact with the Imperial Gold of my feathers, shattering on impact. However, I was not able to stop the final two, not that it mattered as the final target was Leo who simply raised a hand and a wall of fire appeared in front of him, melting the projectiles before looking at the Titaness with a smile.

'Hey Bitch, why don't you crazy senoritas never realize that the cold don't affect me.' He laughed at the Titaness who I could see was having trouble keeping calm judging by the vein that was throbbing on her forehead. Slowly I lowered my wings revealing the other five gods and goddesses who all were looking at her weapons raised.

'Next time Jackson you won't be so lucky, mark my words you will see me again!' She spat angrily before disappearing under the surf with a splash of her tail.

'Hey Cuz, don't worry we have got your back.' Nico said placing a hand on my arm causing me to lower my sword.

'Now let us go and clear the other sea scum from our camp.' Leo joked and grabbed my other arm and flashing me back to the camp itself.

I reappeared back where I had left Oceanus and Artemis and found them both in the positions I had left them, with the Titan surrounded by a pool of his own Ichor, barely moving as I stomped towards him with the blade before me.

'Where would she go?' I growled at him pressing the blade against his throat.

'I will not betray my wife; while she lives, revenge will be ours!' He said spitting ichor at me as I remembered the earlier injuries I had inflicted included a spear to the lungs.

'Bzzt wrong answer, try again.' Leo joked.

However, the Titan never got a chance to reply when a bronze spear suddenly appeared through the back of his throat before colliding with my own blade. I don't know who was more surprised! me or the Titan as he slowly crumbled into dust, revealing the figure of a angry looking Hunter in his place.

'Look Thals… I can explain, I said raising my arms and dismissing the sword.' I said calmly hoping to settle this diplomatically only for a lightning bolt to strike next to me singeing the grass.

'Wasn't me Perce, you are on your own for this one, have fun.' I heard Jason say from behind me.

Now considering the size difference between me and her and the fact I looked older, the scene must have been highly amusing for a spectator to watch, sure enough I risked a look around only to find the six all sitting in chairs watching avidly. It would have been amusing to watch them for the fact that Leo was now wearing a beer cap with Coke cans in it and Nico had a large glove saying 'Go Thals'. When I was jerked back to the present situation by a blow to the gut, I turned back to find the blunt end of Thalia's spear prodding me in the stomach.

'Explain Now!' She shouted out.

'Okay now hear me out, let me start at the begin—Oww.' I began only to be cut off by a bolt of lightening striking my wings and them acting as a conductor, shocking me several times as the bolt passed from one pair to another down my back.

'Ok, as you are in no mood for stories I am now technically a Titan.' I confessed and her look changed to one of confusion.

'Thalia now is not the time, we need to rescue Lady Diana as I don't think she likes being an Olympsicle.' I said gesturing towards the still frozen goddess behind the six, who immediately lost their accessories now the angry daughter of Zeus was looking in their direction.

'You and I are going to have a chat when we are done here.' She said glaring at me before noticing something on the floor at her feet.

Slowly she bent down, brushing aside a patch of golden dust revealing the blade of a silver sword that had been obscured by Oceanus's remains, lifting the blade upwards so it caught the light. It was not the same as when the Titan wielded it, it was now much smaller and actually bore a physical resemblance to Riptide, which I guessed was more than a coincidence seeing as how she had wanted my sword.

'Congratulations you finally got a sword now can we go help the goddess.' I said after a cursory inspection of the blade, unlike my weapons that had belonged to a Titan, the sword she now held was only a regular weapon with no added power if my examination was correct, it was just another spoil of war. I suspected it was because she was not in any way a Titan that she did not get the added benefits I did when I defeated another Titan, even if she technically stole my kill.

'Leo make yourself useful, what metal is this?' She asked the god who snapped to it, not willing to see her pissed off at him as well.

'Well it is not normal silver that is for sure, but it is certainly different, the only thing it reminds me off is Artemis's chariot from the look I got of it when she brought it by my dad's place. Let me go ask him back in a second.' The Latino god said hurriedly before flashing away.

'Okay now how do we defrost someone without fire?' Jason mused aloud only to be answered when I re-summoned my spear to my hand and increased the flames momentarily.

'You improvise.' I said simply walking over towards the frozen goddess with a look of sadness, how could I have been so stupid to send a weakened goddess against a full strength Titan without any support.

Starting at the edges of the icy mass, I slowly moved the flaming spear around her form melting the ice on her extremities first before moving onto her torso and head last. Now this may have seemed strange but I was wary of the fact I did not want her to suddenly become conscious mid-way through the defrosting and start moving around and possibly injure herself while the rest of her was in the ice mass.

Eventually, the majority of the ice holding her upright had melted and she suddenly collapsed to the floor. Fortunately, I was able to catch her before she hit the floor, I slowly lowered her to the ground. Her outside was now free of the ice and I used my control over the water to dry her clothes and remove the water that still coated her flesh before I moved onto the next problematic phase.

Because she had been fully encapsulated in the ice, it meant that some of it would have frozen in her throat and lungs, which was why she was still cryogenically unconscious, I had to raise her internal heat and melt the ice before I could summon it out.

Fully aware of the spectators watching, I slowly wrapped a row of wings around her while holding the spear against her back, careful to keep the heat gentle so it did not burn her but only heat. It was almost twenty minutes before she was finally de-iced and I was able to summon the majority of the water out of her.

Her skin had finally taken on a tone of light pink rather than icy blue which was progress, yet as far as I could tell she was still not breathing.

'Okay does anyone here know CPR?' I asked the group of godlings, hoping for a female answer otherwise I was a dead man.

'I Do.' Leo said raising a hand, I realized I had not even felt him return as I was so focused on the task in hand.

'Does anyone else know it, Thalia maybe?' I said hopingly but she looked sheepish at the prospect.

'Okay then Thalia, Reyna I am only doing this to save her, Ok please don't hurt me afterwards more than you are already going to.' I explained before I bent down and closed my lips over the goddesses.

(Tania)

We had secured the camp following the battle, making sure the monsters had all been killed and to check for more prisoners. Other than finding the stables barricaded from the outside and with a quick swipe of the paw of our feline guardian, the wreckage was cleared and out came a group of panicked Pegasi that immediately took off in fear. There was little to do other than police our arrows from the golden dust.

The battle itself had been anti-climatic, considering the overwhelming numbers of monsters against us, they had put up a pathetic fight, all I had had to do was sit back with the others and snipe at them while Thalia and Reyna kept them away. I would rather have fought them up close with the pair, but I understood as I watched them that the pair made a better unit at fighting besides I did not have a shield for defense like them.

Finally when we were all done with the securing of the camp, we followed Phoebe who was temporarily in charge seeing as Artemis and Thalia and even Reyna were absent towards where we suspected the goddess was.

I did not know what to make of the scene before me but I did not care, all I could see when I came over the slope was the tall figure of our 'Guardian' bent over the goddess with his face to hers! I would not let this slide as I dug into my quiver and pulled a special arrow out, setting it to the string before lining up the shot. I could not help but think of the irony as I released the arrow.

(Diana)

I woke to find myself with a large weight pressing down on my chest in a rhythm but I was unable to find out what it was because my eyelids were seemingly still held shut. It was only then, when I remembered what had happened and I began to feel panicked. However, that was all forgotten when I felt a pair of lips against mine and all my worries disappeared as I smelt the aroma of the sea from my saviour.

However, suddenly the lips were wrenched off of mine followed by a scream of pain that immediately overrode any off my remaining frozen paralysis, I snapped my eyes open and jumped up to find myself looking down at a screaming Percy who was desperately grasping at the shattered shaft of an arrow in his side. It was only when I saw the golden fletching on the arrow did I understand the source of the problem, the worst bit was I recognized that arrow along with the golden stains that encrusted it as belong to Ichor, my own.

Whoever had shot the arrow, had taken it from my tent after it had been used to injure me, which meant only one thing the assailant was a hunter.

* * *

**AN. You didn't see that coming, did you? Who actually remembered Artemis mentioning that arrow's disappearance. As always read and review and please don't kill me for the cliffhanger.**


	34. Fear

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 34

Fear

(Diana)

'You fetch my brother.' I screamed at the small cluster of minor gods, who were all seemingly frozen in shock at the scene that had just occurred in front of them, finally my youngest brother nodded and flashed away.

Now that help was on the way I turned my attention back to the wounded guardian who side I held tightly to stop the flow of crimson that was seeping through my fingers slowly. After the initial shock of the injury, he had suddenly gone silent as the arrow had taken affect on him and rapidly caused him to drop into unconsciousness.

I was lucky when I had been hit with the arrow as it had only been a glancing blow; where as he had been hit directly and then managed to snap the shaft during his flailing and his collapse. While I had removed the snapped arrowhead immediately it had been too late.

'Milady what do you want us to do?' Thalia asked breaking out of her shock.

'Find her!' I ordered angrily, certain of the fact that one of my own hunters had done this. I heard the sound of hurried movement and noticed flashes of light as the remaining gods went to look for the offender.

I tried to focus my energy on the wound but found myself to do anything about it as his unique nature rejected my attempts to heal. It was a cruel irony of all the things he had survived in his life to be attacked by an ally with his own weaponry.

As I slowly lost strength trying repeatedly to heal him, I kept my eyes focused on his slowly paling face and I grew more worried and anxious. What was keeping my fool of a brother, he was constantly around when I didn't want him near but now he was actually required he was nowhere to be seen.

All I could think as I watched the man I secretly loved die in my arms was regret, for having squandered my chance to finally feel loved.

(Tania)

When I had fired the arrow I had felt a great sense of happiness as I considered the fact of what I had done, how dare he lay a hand on the goddess. I knew he would betray our trust.

However, I had not expected the goddess to suddenly snap out of her collapsed state and suddenly begin trying to help him as he screamed and collapsed in pain. It was only then did I notice all of the others figure that had been behind them looking on in shock.

If they had witnessed what he was doing, why had they not stopped him?

Slowly revelation began to dawn on me as I slowly began to realize I may have acted rashly. And I began to back up slowly aiming to get away and hope I could pretend it was not me, maybe they would think it was a surviving monster and go after that.

However that hope soon shattered when I saw the silver wearing spectators suddenly start running in my direction with their weapons drawn. As I made out the looks of anguish on Thalia and Reyna's face I knew I had made a mistake but what could I do about it now?

I had been about to attempt to run away when the first of my pursuers materialized behind me with weapons pointed at my throat and I slowly turned to find myself looking down the Celestial bronze and Stygian Iron blades of the king of ghosts and the goddess of Beauty and Compassion who were looking at me with fierce determination and anger.

I tried to step backwards away from the pair only to feel metal against my neck again and I froze as I slowly turned my neck and found a gold and silver sword pointed at me by my own fellow hunters.

'Tania lay down your arms.' Reyna ordered angrily.

I slowly shrugged my bow of my shoulder before drawing my knives out with one hand and throwing them on the ground next to it where they all vanished into a shadow.

'Good now I think you will have some exp-.' I heard Piper begin before suddenly I received an electrified slap to the face and felt no more.

(Thalia)

As I looked at the unconscious daughter of Ares in front of me, all I felt was hatred and disbelief. How could someone be so ignorant and stupid to think that Percy was an enemy?

I had known that she had not liked him because of what he was, a man that is, not whatever the hades he was now. But to think that she would actually try and kill him was another level of insanity. I understood there could have been some confusion over what was happening from a distance such as where we were now. But surely she must have noticed the rest of us all watching him help Lady Diana.

Gods he had even made an effort to not offend me and Reyna before he began to make sure this situation had not occurred. Truthfully it appeared that she was just like her father hot headed and unwilling to think things through.

What did she think would have happened? That she would receive a clap on the back for her timely action.

No what she had done was possibly doomed the entire hunt, half of Olympus would be outraged to find out about this, let alone what Poseidon would do when he found out someone had tried to kill his favourite son. To make the situation worse was the fact it would not be limited to one Pantheon if what he said about being a Titan was true.

'Nico take her to Olympus, things are about to get ugly and I don't want to be anywhere near her.' I spat out taking my eyes of my unconscious 'Sister'.

The god nodded before summoning shadow around her that solidified into Stygian Iron chains before the gods both disappeared into golden light when we averted our faces.

'Thalia, calm down.' Reyna said calmly sheathing her sword.

'How can I be calm when that stupid bitch could have just doomed us all?' I shouted only to be slapped.

'What exactly is throwing the blame around going to accomplish? He is still alive or at least he was when we left. Apollo is on the way and hopefully he can save him. Diana is working to save him and he needs our help to so pull yourself together.' She ordered firmly.

'I have already lost one of my best friends, I am not losing another.' I choked out remembering when the reality of Annabeth's death had finally hit me after the shock of everything else that day. Why was it everyone close to me always died or left me. First Luke, then Annabeth and now Percy was about to join that list.

'Then grow up and do something about it, you are meant to be the lieutenant. The hunters are in disarray and don't know what is happening, you need to help Diana by helping them.' She explained pointing at the group who was milling about trying to get a view of what was happening down the valley.

I slowly nodded in agreement but if seaweed brain died, she would wish for Tartarus when I was through with her.

(Jason)

This was not the first time I had flashed into the sun chariot but it was certainly the most urgent as I appeared in the passenger seat, startling its driver, temporarily making the sun swerve across the sky erratically.

'Little Bro what are you doing?' Apollo asked getting the solar vehicle back under control and taking his feet off the dashboard.

'Camp was attacked by Titans, Percy wounded badly.' I rushed out simply.

'What do you mean attacked and what was Percy even doing there isn't he with Diana?' He asked confused using the goddess's Roman name as I was Roman and besides both his aspects were identical.

'I don't know why but we need to get to camp otherwise Percy will die, there was a misunderstanding I think and one of your sister's hunters shot him.' I said urgently.

'Ok then Bro but you get to keep this baby under control until I get back.' He said as if it was a chore but I was excited by the prospect of having this much power at my finger tips even if it was only temporary.

The god leaned over me and into the passenger glove box pulling out a surgeon's mask which I would have considered amusing were it not for the severity of the situation. Settling back in his seat he donned the headgear before flashing out and I took his place eagerly almost forgetting that one of my friends could die, again.

(Apollo)

When I flashed into the camp I had been expecting to find a few slightly injured campers and some over-exaggerated wounds. I did not believe my baby brothers claim that Percy could die because if anything was true. It was that my cousin could take just about anything thrown at him and come through it unfazed, with that one exception of his introduction to the Titans and his dual with my uncle.

I was not prepared for the macabre scene in front of me as I looked down and found my sister desperately cradling a wound in his side covered in crimson ichor as was the grass around him. Curiously as I noticed her Roman aspect I noticed that she seemed to have small icicles hanging from her hair which I thought was strange but I refocused on the patient in hand.

Percy was in a bad way judging by the shear volume of blood/ichor lost and the pale color of his skin, I noticed that his wings were unfurled beneath his large frame also coated in the red liquid and his unfocused eyes were back to their now natural golden tint. I guessed that the mist had dissipated when he had lost consciousness.

'Arty let me help.' I whispered to my sister placing a hand on her shoulder hoping she would move aside but she barely even registered the touch or my words.

'Artemis, you need to step aside or he will die.' I said firmly knocking her out of state of shock as she looked me in the face with desperation before removing one hand fro his side and handing me a shattered arrow with familiar fletching.

That one act signaled why this situation was so severe and why it looked like he had been shot by ballista bolt rather than an arrow as explained by my brother. The magic of the arrow had only one cure that I could devise and that required another arrow to create, unfortunately the only one who could make one of those arrows, was currently at my feet bleeding to death.

(Reyna)

I left Thalia to organizing the hunters inside the new Artemis cabin; we suspected their presence would have only made the situation worse and because the remaining gods of heroes were watching them with distrust.

I had excused myself and slowly made my way back towards area where Percy had been wounded, I feared the worst when I finally came around the edge of the clearing and looked around.

Other than three pools different liquids that remained: one of melted water, a small lake of crimson and one of golden ichor, there was no sign of anything or anyone. The guardian/Titan and the goddess were no where to be seen and I was left in agonized confusion as I pondered what had happened.

Was he alive or dead?

(Apollo)

(5 minutes earlier)

'Sis you need to listen to me, is there any more of these arrows around, did he use any in the fight? Or keep some in his stuff. This is important.' I asked anxiously and watched as Diana shook her head after a few seconds of thought not taking her eyes of the wounded man she was pushing against to stem the blood flow.

I thought about what I could do as I noticed that his bow was not even on him or near the only bows in the area were Artemis's own and another similar larger weapon that had snapped in half lying just away with one limb entrenched in the soil while the other only connected by the string was hidden under a sprawled wing, obviously having broken under his wings weight.

'Sis give me that arrow, I need as much of it as you can give me.' I said urgently. She slowly complied giving me the length of the shaft she held as well as indicating the extracted point on the ground which I hurriedly retrieved.

The arrow remnants I held accounted for about 90% of the projectile obviously some of it had been lost when the shaft shattered and we did not have enough time to scour the field for the remainder as I noticed him taking a grey colour. He was still alive for the moment but his time was becoming limited unless something was done quickly.

I concentrated on the golden arrow remnants hoping that like before when I healed Artemis it would bend to my will and become a weapon of healing. The arrow initially resisted the magic before slowly changing form and melding into a single piece. Now previously with an intact fresh arrow it had formed a scalpel, however this time because of the heavy damage and the fact it was a twice used weapon. It still held some of the arrow traits noticeably it still had fletching on the handle which was worrying but I had little choice as I broke the magic.

'Sis listen closely hold the wound closed while I heal it, this is going to be delicate and this will only work once. Now on 3 step aside and hold him still.' I instructed and she nodded still remaining focused.

Now if the situation had been more stable, I may have wondered why my Man hating sister seemed so intent on saving a males life, even if he was her guardian, it was still strange to see her so focused on helping someone. Hades when Orion had been wounded she had simply walked away without remorse after my deception, even if she didn't speak to me again until Rome and he had been what could have been considered her only male friend.

'Ok then 1…2….3' I counted and on three she leant to the side enough for me to get past her and allowing me access to the wound which I rapidly drew the improvised surgical implement across and I watched in satisfaction as the wound was sewn back together.

Just as I finished the last few millimeters the scalpel dissolved in my hand as the magic was all used up.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the patient again satisfied he was in no immediate danger.

(Diana)

'Is. He. Okay?' I panted out as the drain on my energy finally caught up with me and I looked down at my secret love that was no longer visibly injured except a small red scar where the wound had been.

'Well the good news is Perce isn't going to die.' He said cheerfully.

'What do you mean good news? That means there is other news.' I growled out, I was in no mood for my brothers making light of things.

'Hey chill out sis, as I was saying he is not dying unfortunately he is in a coma instead.' He rushed out raising his hands in defense as I reached for my discarded bow.

'Well do something about it then!'

'I can't the arrow was damaged and would not fully accept my spell. It was enough to heal the wound and lessen the effects of the attack but I will need an intact arrow to heal him completely.' He explained removing that stupid surgeon mask.

'Well then go get on…' I began before finally realizing the problem.

There were several glaring problems with this situation. First Percy no longer carried his own bow which meant there were no arrows here or in his stuff. Second Percy did not need to carry arrows as the bow automatically summoned them itself. Third only Percy could even use the damned weapon.

'A little slow there on the uptake, little sis.' He said sarcastically noticing my vacant expression as I considered the situation.

'Shut up! For the last time I am older than you!' I screamed at him, how he saw fit to find something funny in this situation was beyond me. Sure he did not know about me and Percy but he was still at least friendly with the Hero and yet found time to make light of his predicament.

'Okay calm down Arty, but seriously we can't just leave him here. Let's take him back to my place on Olympus and I will see what I can do there. Beside I think the council needs to know what happened as no one exactly told me what happened other than titans attacked and Percy somehow got attacked with his own arrow by your hunter.' He explained and I felt trepidation as I knew he was right. I was terrified of what my uncle would do when he found out one of my hunters had attacked his favourite son.

I nodded in agreement and placed a hand on one of Percy's wings as my brother flashed the three of us away, moments before Reyna arrived in the empty glade.

(Artemis)

After examining Percy back in his temple my brother was still unable to do anything about the coma and had simply settled with cleaning him up and dealing with the three broken wings on his left side he had sustained when he fell.

I had wanted to help but Apollo told me to go take care of myself and I had relented noticing my silver outfit was almost another colour completely of between red and brown as the crimson fluid covering it began to dry out.

So here I was back in my temple, considering what to tell the council and especially Poseidon. Now normally he was a friendly god and respectful to me and my hunters. With the one exception of when he reacted badly to me accidentally killing Orion, but he had gotten over that stage pretty quickly after it was revealed what an asshole his son really was.

However Orion was by no stretch of the imagination anything near the level of hero Percy is and Poseidon truthfully loved the young man as much as I secretly did.

My time alone had allowed me to notice some other things, notably which apart from one all the hunters were still at CampHalf-Blood while the lone one was somewhere underground, most likely in the underworld. Obviously the reckless hunter had been caught by one of the gods of heroes.

I had a suspicion of who it was, it did not take Athena to realize that Tania would do anything to get back at him but I could not believe that she would be so stupid to think she would get away with it, when he was the possibly the most beloved hero the world had ever seen. I knew she was still alive as I would have felt the loss but I suspected that she was currently enjoying the hospitality of one of the gods of the underworld.

The only thing I did not understand was how she had acquired the arrow in the first place after all, she had been unconscious when I was wounded when she tried to threaten Percy and had been removed from the tent. If she could not have taken who did and how did she come into possession of it?

I was cut of from my thoughts when the sky rumbled through the ceiling of my palace only to be immediately followed by a earthquake that made me stumble as I rose to my feet. After a few seconds the earthquake stopped and I noticed several cracks on the walls and floor of my temple before a being flashed inside next to me with a pale face.

'He knows.' Apollo said slowly.

* * *

**AN. sorry about the delay, blame GTA. I have tried to explain as much of the questions you were all asking about at the end of the last chapter, such as how could someone use his arrow.**

**As much as pains me to say this I may only be updating once a week for a while as I juggle various things to do. however if anyone has any questions I will get back to you asap. **

**As always please and review.**


	35. Confessions and Judgements

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 35

Confessions and Judgments

(Artemis)

It was with extreme trepidation that I flashed into the Olympian throne room fearing what was going to happen. I appeared in my throne and my attention was immediately focused on the Trident buried with the prongs hidden in the centre of the throne room floor.

Nervously I turned my head and looked at my uncle and saw him alternatively focusing on the symbol of his power and my own throne as if wondering if one should meet the other.

Fortunately for me, the god remained in his throne as we awaited the arrival of the other Olympians.

Hermes was the first to arrive muttering loudly about how it was such a pain to have another council meeting only a few weeks after the solstice. However he went silent when he noticed the imbedded weapon.

Finally with the arrival of Hestia, Demeter and my useless brother Dionysius who I noted with pleasure had a bandage around his head from his not so impressive resistance against the Titans attack, the council was all here. The majority of them eyed the angry god nervously fearful of what could have enraged him enough to take it out on Olympus itself.

However one throne remained empty. The black throne of Hades remained vacant which meant one of two things: either he was avoiding the meeting which would not have been surprising after 3000 years of not being invited, or he knew already what had happened and was busy doing something about it. A grim possibility hit me as I thought of the fact I suspected that Tania was in the underworld being held, I had suspected she was being held by the son of Hades not perhaps by his father.

Percy had done much for most of the council and most of them at least grudgingly respected him. Hades did not like the children of his brothers but due to Percy restoring his throne. It was clear the Lord of the dead genuinely liked the young man and would not appreciate any act against his nephew and there was far more he could do to my huntress than simply kill her, I though with a shudder.

As if to confirm my suspicion a cloud of black shadows appeared on the throne before fading away revealing the olive skinned god who held a grim look on his face as he removed his helm from his head. If it were not for the situation I might have actually been genuinely concerned for Tania but I was brought back to the situation at hand when the sound of thunder boomed overhead and highlighted the fact I would be lucky to get out of this situation myself.

'We are here to discuss the attack on the Greek demigod's camp by the two renegade Titans as well as the unfortunate situation that occurred afterwards.' My father explained to those who were unaware before throwing a nervous glance at his brother who was still focused on the entrenched Trident ignoring the looks that were aimed at him.

'For those who were unaware, CampHalf-Blood was attacked this morning by Oceanus and Tethys and a legion of Telkhines from the sea and they were able to breach the camps barriers. After a struggle the few remaining campers and Chiron were captured alongside Dionysius who was unfortunately incapacitated.' He explained and the sound of snickering could be heard from Ares and Hermes as they looked at their wounded brother.

'SILENCE!' Poseidon bellowed finally talking at last, luckily for me he had found someone else to focus his anger on, as the two stunned gods immediately quieted down and looked at our uncle nervously as he ground his fingers into his thrones arms.

'As I was saying the camp was captured despite a valiant defense before word could get out. Fortunately my daughter Artemis was returning to the camp and was able to detect the presence of the two Titans. With the help of the gods of heroes, Perseus and the hunters they were able to rescue the campers, Chiron and Dionysius as well beat back the attackers. Oceanus and the Telkhines were sent back to Tartarus and Tethys retreated into the ocean.' Father explained simply.

'Ok so what is so important that we need a council meeting?' Ares asked confused, which was unsurprising of my idiot half-brother.

'The problem was what happened afterwards. Artemis was defeated and captured by Tethys while Perseus incapacitated Oceanus before my daughter Thalia, killed the Titan. Perseus then fought the Titaness and caused her to retreat when the minor gods also arrived against her.'

'Aww poor Arty got captured again.' Aphrodite giggled before suddenly stopping when the throne room began to shake and everyone's head was once again focused on the frustrated sea god. The love goddess paled as he stared at her viciously.

'For once just listen, don't talk any of you. As you can see my brother is not in the best of moods, so shut up and don't speak unless asked to.' Hades said calmly before nodding to my father to continue.

'Thank you brother, after Perseus returned he freed Artemis and then proceeded to heal her but then there was as far I am aware a misunderstanding occurred concerning one of her hunters. Perseus was attacked by the hunter with one of his own arrows, fortunately with the combined efforts of Artemis and Apollo they were able to save the young Titan but nevertheless he remains in a coma regrettably.' He explained sounding saddened.

'Doesn't sound so bad to me, Jackson getting attacked by a girl. Whose kid was she anywa-?' my idiot brother began before being silenced as he was pinned against his throne by the throat with the prongs of a trident on either side of his neck.

The moment Ares had started talking; Poseidon had surged forward from his throne ripping the weapon out of the marble floor without breaking stride before thrusting the weapon at the god of war. The points of the weapon were imbedded in his throne and he was now sporting to long cuts that were slowly producing ichor which contrasted deeply with the pale look he had taken.

Fortunately for my brother the fates must have been smiling on him today as my father and uncle both flashed from their thrones and grabbed their sibling by an arm each and struggled to pull the furious sea god away before he finally relented in his struggles and continued to glare.

'You would be wise to shut your mouth before you join your daughter in my domain.' Hades threatened coldly and if anything Ares paled even further past the weapon that was still binding him to the chair.

After they were certain their brother had finally calmed down enough the two gods released him and the trio returned to their thrones. My uncle made no attempt to retrieve weapon before he sat on his throne and remained brooding on it staring at my brother.

'To answer my sons question before he was justifiably silenced, the attacker was Tania, daughter of Ares who is currently enjoying some time alone in my brothers domain. Apollo explain what the current situation is with Perseus.' Father asked.

'Externally he only has a few broken wings from when he collapsed. Unfortunately for those who are unaware Percy has a bow that belonged to the Titan Lelantos that affect the target significantly with only the slightest touch of the arrow. The only known survivors of it are Percy when he received an arrow during a duel with the Titan and Artemis when Percy accidentally shot her.' Apollo explained to those unaware.

'It is an arrow wound not rocket science Apollo, you are supposed to be the god of medicine, heal him already.' Aphrodite asked confused. It was quite a surprise to see the goddess actually have a valid argument even if it was easier said than done. Perhaps there was a chance she was more than simply looks and no brains but I doubted it.

'Hey if it was that easy we would not be having this meeting and idiot over there would not be pinned to his throne.' Apollo protested and indicated towards the trapped god who was futilely trying to pull the trident out.

'You would be wise to leave that there before it is more than your neck that is stuck to that throne.' Hades threatened laying his black sword across his lap threateningly. Ares pulled his hands away so quickly he ended up denting his own throne.

'Now as I was saying before beauty queen interrupted, the problem is not the wound but what inflicted it. The arrow only has one cure and that requires me to have another arrow to work with. The problem with that is only Percy can use the bow and that creates the arrows and because of his no offense uncle, awful ability with one. Spare arrows are non-existent as far as I am aware. The only arrow I had to work with was the damaged one that inflicted the wound and even then it had already been used twice to inflict injuries as it was the same one that was used to injure Artemis. I was only able to use it to save his life but it could not purge the arrows effect.' My brother explained surprisingly mature for once.

'So what are we supposed to do about it and for that matter has anyone informed them.' Demeter asked. No prizes for who they were.

'Orthrys remains unaware beyond that Tethys and Oceanus were sighted, however we cannot hide the fact for much longer. They must be made aware after all Perseus is a Titan Lord now and they must be told of Oceanus's defeat and Tethys disappearance again. They may also be able to help with Perseus's situation.' Father explained.

'I call dibs on not telling them.' Hermes joked.

'That's okay because your not passing that message, Artemis is.' Father explained and Hermes pumped an arm in celebration before a look from Poseidon forced him to pretend he was stretching.

The statement threw me of as for the first time everyone focused on me, I went to complain but there was little I could say in protest at the order. After all it was my hunter who had caused the situation and I was the most aware of what happened at the camp. I looker around the faces and saw intense relief on several faces at not having been picked with the exception of the indifferent face of Hestia and Hades and my fathers expectant look. Their brother simply looked at me coldly as if waiting for me to protest but I wisely kept quiet and simply nodded.

'Artemis remain, the rest of you may go but keep on the lookout for Tethys. She has proven that she is capable of acting under our noses and attack a secure location without us even knowing about it.' Father commanded and the majority of the council suddenly flashed away not keen on remaining near the angry sea god longer than necessary.

Finally all that remained were my father, Poseidon, Hades, myself and Ares who was unable to move still.

'Brother let him go, he is not to blame for his daughters actions.' Hades said calmly which surprised me as for millennia he had always spoken bitterly whenever he was forced to talk with his siblings.

Poseidon sat brooding for a while before rising from his throne and striding across the throne room and grabbing the trident. Rather than pull it out as expected he push it further in so the cross bar was against Ares throat and choking him.

'Listen to me carefully, if anything should happen to him again or if we cannot help him. You will regret the fact you were ever born. For the moment your daughter lives but that only depends on my son's condition. If he dies, so will she and it will be repaid with interest on you as well. You had better hope he recovers and quickly as well otherwise you may end up suffering a terrible case of hydrophobia.' He threatened before yanking the weapon out forcefully enough to pull the war god out of his throne and sprawling onto the floor.

He was about to say something before he was obscured by black shadows and disappeared from view. All eyes turned towards Hades who shrugged innocently.

'He would have said something that would have damaged this room further and I actually like the décor here as it, without bits of him splattered over the place. If I wanted that, I would go home.' He explained jokingly.

I now found myself alone with all three members of the big three all looking at me.

'Artemis, you requested help which Perseus freely gave and now because of one of your hunters he was almost killed while helping to save you no less.' Zeus said disappointingly.

'What was I supposed to do about it father? I was not even conscious when he was attacked and the last thing I knew the hunters were on the other side of the camp.' I protested feebly.

'Nevertheless you knew the girl did not like Perseus which is understandable. I will not be hypocritical and say I was Perseus greatest fan when he was younger but he proved he was worthy of respect and was worthy to talk with this council as an equal rather than a subordinate. But it was a failing of yours to not keep an eye on the girl, she is petty and vindictive like her father and it should have been obvious that she would try something like this. Although she was not alone in her deception. The daughter of Hermes was the one who stole the weapon and she simply stole it from her possessions' Hades explained.

Clearly he had spent some time with the captured hunter and had personally interrogated her. I was shocked by the revelation that Jacqueline was involved with the initial disappearance of the arrow but it made sense considering which god her father was. The two also shared a tent so it was easy for Tania to take it from her possessions.

'This is becoming a habit around you Huntress, every son of mine that spends time near you seems to keep suffering 'accidents'. This time I will give you the benefit of the doubt as there was little you could to stop this happening. Orion was certainly nothing like Percy in temperament and was no angel by any stretch but he was still my son and you killed him. I did not even know Perseus was helping you as I was not informed by my son of his decision. However if I do find out your hunters have caused him problems beyond this incident your brother will not be the only one to feel the wrath of the sea.' Poseidon threatened and I let out a breath knowing that for the moment he would not act against me.

'Yes uncle.' I let out politely bowing slightly.

'You will not be going alone to Orthrys, you may take one hunter who I would suggest was the daughter of Bellona and my son will be accompanying you as well as he know the most about what Orthrys politics from his time with Perseus as well as him being his best friend.' Hades informed me.

'Why, Reyna of all them. Why not Thalia?' I asked surprised my father would not want another daughter on the quest.

'Because I will not leave your hunters without a leader at this time, besides the former Praetor know what Perseus is and as you are aware Thalia is extremely inquisitive and the only person who knows anything about the situation is her. The hunters are currently being kept in isolation at the camp under supervision. Until we know how this situation resolves they will not be told of anything. Which is why I suggest separating Bellona's daughter from your lieutenant.' Father explained actually having a rational answer for once rather than an extravagant one.

'Very well then father, uncles. I will leave as soon as I collect them' I replied and the three nodded in acknowledgement before there was a flash of light.

When it was gone however, one of them still remained.

'Now that we are alone, I want you to tell me everything that has happened with Percy while he has been with your hunt. I want to know if he has had any problems with you or your hunters and speak truthfully. Despite Orion you are the favourite of my sibling's children but that can change just as quickly as the tides.' He asked with a warning.

He listened silently as I recounted everything from my plea to my father about needing help and Percy offering assistance in place of Heracles. I explained Percy's rocky introduction to the hunters due to Phoebe almost shooting Nemea and Percy being forced to tackle and control her.

The god grew a frown at the explanation of his son throwing himself into a wrestling match with the dangerous lioness, especially as it was a hunters fault but remained silent nevertheless.

I explained the origins of Tania's dislike as being that first contest which Percy beat her at. Next I recounted the events of the first night when he had tackled me forcing myself not to blush as it brought back memories of his physique.

I explained the disastrous event of the next morning with Percy's utter failure and the effect it caused when he had shot me because of the hunters refusal to help him learn to shoot.

I was sure the god would have commented on the hunters actions were it not for the fact it was me who had been injured.

I explained what I knew of what transpired while I was unconscious including Tania's threat and the subsequent act of assault Percy inflicted on her.

Over the next hour I recounted the rest of the activities that had happened hiding little except for my feeling for the god's son as I explained up until my own incapacitation by Tethys and subsequent restoration from my icy prison which lead to Percy's attack.

'I always knew that Tethys was a cold hearted bitch from when I met her at mine and Amphitrite's wedding.' He muttered loud enough for me to hear. And I felt a sense of amusement at the pun despite what had happened to me. As far I was aware that was the last time anyone on Olympus had seen the pair of Titans before the second Titan war.

'That is everything uncle.' I stated when I was finished.

'Thank you for being honest, I am glad I did not act irrationally with you and jump to a conclusion because make no doubts I would have pulled this city down if I knew you had condoned this action. Your hunter is lucky it is my brother with her, for the moment I will reserve judgment for Percy alone unless something happens to him.' He cautioned sternly.

'I won't let anything happen to him.' I said a little too quickly it appeared when he lifted his head to look me in the eyes studiously.

'There is something that was bugging me during your story. Twice you recounted how you accidentally caught him in a state of undress and yet unlike normal conception you took no action against him. Wisely for you or we would not be having this civil conversation. But the most confusing thing is you said you beat him when you had the duel by distracting him with a kiss. You don't kiss anyone, as far as I am aware even your father is not shown that much affection by you and he dotes upon you.

So tell me then Artemis, why would you freely kiss my son?' He asked his sea green eyes staring into mine almost identical to Percy's but for the Iris color.

I did not know what to say as I stood under his scrutiny aware of the fact he would know if I was lying. What was I supposed to say. Hey Uncle Poseidon by the way I am secretly in love with your favourite son. Like my dimwitted siblings would have probably done.

As it was I ended up sounding a lot more retarded by simply standing there with a vacant expression and my mouth open as I tried to form words but all that came out was a series of urghs and other incoherent sounds. The god looked at me confused.

'Well, why would you do something like that Artemis?'

'becaus—because i—I lik—I like him' I stuttered out finally.

The sea god eyes grew as he comprehended the ramblings I just admitted to.

'You like Perseus? You don't like any male the only reason you talk to anyone that was here is because we are your family unfortunately considering half the council. So do you mean you like him as a friend or –' He said flabbergasted before I cut him off with a shameful nodding of my head as I did not want him to say the word Love especially when we were still standing in the middle of the throne room careful of eavesdroppers.

The god staggered backwards before coming to a stop leaning against his throne as he stared at me with wide eyes.

'I knew my son had the ability to change Olympus but this seems beyond reality. Sure he had a talent for making the impossible possible but I cannot comprehend the fact he managed to change you, next thing I know I will have your sister throwing herself at me.' He stated in shock. Fortunately there was no sign that Athena felt anything more than rivalry for him as far I was aware even if they did get along better thanks to Percy's previous relationship.

'I cannot help it every time I spend time around him, I want to feel loved by him. It only gets worse when I am Diana.' I admitted changing aspect.

(Diana)

'Well I can why you don't change aspects around men much.' He praised after quickly looking me over which would have been weird were it not for the fact he knew I liked his son now.

'Unlike my brothers I don't seek relationships with my siblings….children.' He reassured with a delay after all Arion was his son with Demeter.

'So now you know why I was so desperate to save Percy's life.' I explained and he nodded in acknowledgement.

'Well it certainly highlights the difference between Percy and Orion when you made no effort to save his brother when it was within your power. So does anyone know of your situation?' He asked curiously.

'Aphrodite.' I stated simply.

'Understandable. Was this her work or Eros's?' He asked and I shook my head simply.

'What does my son think about you?'

'I don't know, I think he likes me but every time I want confront him about it, I lose my confidence and try to distance myself but all that accomplishes is hurting me instead. The only time I ever had the confidence to do it by the time I got to him he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him.'

'You lied then, something happened.' He detected. After several millennia of listening to my father he must have known when someone was lying.

'I kissed him again.' I admitted.

'I appreciate your honesty; I understand this must be awkward for you to admit. Know this then, I approve of the pair of you should anything happen in time. However know that there will be those who will stand against you including my brother and your own hunters.' He warned.

'That is a big IF, Percy remains in a coma with no way of being healed and what would happen to my hunters in any case, I don't know what to do about any of this. This was never supposed to happen.' I protested before collapsing in tears as I struggled with my situation.

As I remained oblivious of the situation I failed to hear him walk across the throne room.

I was broken out of my self pity when he lightly placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head up and looked into my eyes.

'Welcome to the life of my son where all known conventions are thrown out the window. As I said, he makes the impossible, possible. Focus on what need to be done first and then take things one step at a time. First find a way to heal him then do something about your problem.' He said reassuringly.

'Yes Uncle.' I said wiping a sleeve across my face as I felt relief cross me for passing the approval test and I now felt a sense of purpose on what to do first.

'He has had a hard life, he deserves happiness for once and if that is with you what can I do to stop the Fates. Your father may be full of himself and have an ego the size of Gaia but you are truly worthy of my son, I look forward to seeing how this works out. Now go save my son, Niece.' He said before flashing away leaving me alone in the throne room and I could feel nothing but relief about how the situation had turned around.

When I entered I had sat in quiet fear of the sea god's wrath and now I had his blessing after opening my heart up to him. But I also had a task and one I was personally invested in beyond the usual find and kill monsters that usually accompanied a council meeting this.

Find a way of saving the one I loved.

While avoiding reprisal from his fellow Titans.

* * *

**AN. it is a lot harder to write these chapters without Percy being in them at all. there are less sources of humor I can use without the idiot hero being there although it does give me a chance for character development.**

**The good new for all of you is I have now finished GTA V (great game).**

**As always Read and Review. I have over 100,000 views and 500 reviews and now lets make it 200,000 views and 1000 reviews. to think I would was overjoyed on the first day when I got 36 views and 2 reviews. you guys are all awesome.**


	36. Past Enemies, Past Battlefields

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 36

Past Enemies, Past Battlefields

(Diana)

I slowly pulled myself up from the floor, full of determination as I flashed myself back to my palace and got changed out of my tear stained top.

I looked at the time and saw it was already late afternoon. Time was of the essence for in a few hours I would have to return to the chariot for the night. Though I was stronger now due to the rise in number of hunters, I still did not feel strong enough to separate my aspects and effectively multitask. Besides I had it bad enough concentrating on things as it was without effectively having two sides of me also analyzing my current predicament.

The only advantage I had was the fact Orthrys was in another time zone, which would allow me to effectively cheat and gain a few more hours of daylight with which to hopefully complete my task or at least effectively begin it and tell the Titan council what occurred.

The first thing I had to do was collect my 'companions', I had no problem with bringing Reyna as Hades and my father had been correct it would save the huntress a lot of stress if she was separated from Thalia until the situation was resolved. I knew Reyna was forbidden from revealing what she knew because Percy had made her swear an oath. However Thalia was not one to let Styx get in her way when she wanted to know something desperately.

My other companion I was more uncertain about. The minor god was as far as I was aware Percy's best friend as well as his cousin alongside Thalia, and it had often seemed that Percy acted as his surrogate big brother in place of his sister. The root of the problem was that one fact, I had accepted Bianca Di Angelo into the hunt and within a week she had died while on a quest to save me. I had spent little time around the god since his ascension and I was unaware of how he would take the news of him being forced by his father to accompany me.

When I finished my musing and was certain I was ready I flashed out of my temple and to the Greek camp.

(Reyna)

'Thalia we have been over this four times already, I Cannot tell you anything until I am released from my oath by Percy so stop asking.' I explained slowly word by word. Hoping she would finally give up every half an hour she would keep asking the same questions.

'I outrank you so tell me why what you know about why Percy is now a Titan, I know you know everything. So tell me what happened with Seaweed Brain' She complained.

'Don't play the rank card with me Thalia, I swore on the Styx which means that even if it were your father I would still not be able to tell you. All I can say is that yes Percy is a Titan Lord now and yes he has wings.' I stated wearily as her body crackled with lightning as she got steadily more frustrated, it was another similarity she shared with her brother when they both got annoyed or agitated they would start crackling like an electric storm.

Speaking of Jason I was glad he was not in the camp as from what I understood with the brief chat I had with Frank who was one of our temporary 'guardians' alongside Hazel was that he was still covering for Apollo while the Olympians were in a council meeting arguing over what had happened today. I was happy now with the hunt or at least I was before one of my stupid minded 'sisters' decided to try sniping Percy, I did not want any more painful reminders of my past and the god was nothing but a walking reminder of what could have been.

As for 'her' I had not seen her since Tania's capture and from what I had been told she was supervising Nemea who would not allow anyone to approach her as she sat guard over the site where her master had been attacked as well as his fallen weapons. Hyperion's spear and the sword of Saturn still lay on the ground where Percy had laid them while he was treating the goddess, both due to the fact no one else could move them and the fact the lioness would not allow anyone else to try.

Frank had managed to retrieve the broken bow and his knives by turning himself into a replica Nemean Lion but while he could assume the appearance of one physically. He was unable to mimic the physical properties of the real lioness's fur and that was why he was now wearing a bandage across one hand from where the lioness had taken a swipe at him when he got too close.

'Well can you tell me what his domains are then, and why on the name of my father does he have wings?' Thalia droned on next to me looking at me pouting in annoyance.

'I can't tell you what he has got but as for the wings he used to be Titan of the air before he relinquished the title.' I answered hoping that little bit of information would sate her curiosity for two minutes. I was able to tell her that because it was no longer an active domain of his and after all he had revealed his wings himself.

'Wait so he gave up a domain? How many does he have and why are they golden?'

'Thalia stop probing for information that I cannot give you, yes he has more than one and if you think about it you should be able to realize which ones he has after all he carries weapons that give them away. As for the wings I don't know why they are golden as I never asked although they do make him heavy as hell.' I explained cryptically and was thankful when she went silent as she thought upon the clue I had given her.

'So that was why Scipio was so tired when I first met you because Percy rode him, the weight of his wings was too much. But how does he not look like he is carrying that much weight around?' She asked having put two and two together about our introduction.

'I don't know I guess he doesn't feel it or the weight does not affect him perhaps. I don't know every detail about him only what he revealed when he tried to catch me. I am pretty sure if he could have caught me without revealing his wings I would have remained unaware of any of this myself.' I explained.

'I can't believe that he would not tell me, I am his cousin for hades sake.' She protested loudly just as a shadow formed next to us and out popped the former ambassador of Pluto or so he had misled us in the past.

'Pinecone face, please stop using my fathers name in vain.' He stated simply.

'You! You knew about him being a Titan didn't you?' She shouted focusing on him and I was glad for the reprieve from the 20 questions.

'We all did although admittedly I spent more time with him as he used to come visit when ever he was bored and when Iapetus would meet my father he would accompany him. However like Reyna here I can't tell you any more and you can't force me to tell you as last I checked I am a god and you aren't Sparky.' He jibed at the infuriated demigod before she threw a hunting knife at him but he simply dissolved into shadows and reappeared a few feet to the left of where he had been.

'Dammit Death Breath when I get my hands on you, there will be two sons of the big three in the infirmary.' She growled out.

'You would really hurt your own brother while Percy is in a coma, you have issues.' He teased and I decided to distance myself from her a bit as the air gained the taint of pure ozone as she became more annoyed.

'I meant you Zombie Boy!' She screamed in rage that was accompanied by a bolt of lightning striking the weather vane on the big house roof.

'I thought that Percy was the one out of the three of us who had anger issues when annoyed.' He teased and I was unable to comprehend how between the pair and Percy the Greeks had not managed to destroy themselves with their constant bickering.

Thalia was about to reply when there was a flash of light in front of us.

(Artemis)

I arrived to find myself in the middle of a confrontation between my half-sister and the young god of the honorably fallen who seemed unconcerned by her attempts at hurting him as evidenced by the discarded knife behind him where it was imbedded in the soil as if it had been thrown and the various electrical burns on the log that she was sitting on with Reyna at the far end keeping a safe distance.

'Lady Artemis.' The three said respectfully at the same time.

'Thalia calm down and control your temper. You stop goading her.' I stated firmly turning to the minor god.

'Yes Maam.' He said with a small bow.

'Lady Artemis, what happened is Percy Ok?' Thalia asked now having calmed herself down.

'He is not in immediate danger but he remains in a coma for the time being, which is why I am here now. Thalia you have command of the hunters until I return. Keep an eye on them all and do light practice for the time being until I return.' I instructed.

'Practice with what they took all our weapons away. I am the only one who has any and that is only because I am your lieutenant.' She explained and Reyna nodded and I noticed that she was currently unarmed.

I turned to look at the only one of the gods of heroes who was present expectantly.

'We did not want to risk any more problems until we knew what was happening with your hunters, Lady Artemis.' He explained.

'Very well.' I acknowledged after all this was their domain and I had to acknowledge their choices within it.

'But Milady!' Thalia protested.

'No Thalia, it is their choice to make while you are here.' I said firmly.

'Well then when are we leaving?' She said in annoyance.

'You are not, the hunters are remaining here until I return from my trip to the Titans as father decided I was the one who had to tell them.' I explained.

'You can't be serious, has father gone mad sending you there alone.'

'I am not going alone, Reyna and Nico here are coming with me.' I explained and said pair looked at me in shock.

'I am what!' Nico protested while Reyna simply sat open mouthed.

'My father and your father decided that you were to accompany me as well as Reyna here.' I explained to the confused god.

'Wait, why am I not going?' Thalia complained.

'Father wanted to leave you in command of the Hunters while I was gone, hopefully this will only take a little while and we can find a way to heal Perseus.' I explained to the annoyed demigod.

'Then how come Reyna is going?'

'To save her sanity from you, we know what you are like when people hide stuff from you. You go on and on about it until they relent. For the moment the hunters are not to be told what is happening, half of Olympus is looking at us with disgust for what Tania did. Perseus may not be the most popular of demigods with everyone but most at least respect him. Even father and our uncles are working together on this issue which is unheard of. They both had to pull Poseidon of Ares when the idiot opened his mouth ready to congratulate Percy's attacker.'

'See Thals even Lady Artemis thinks you are annoying sometimes.' Nico teased.

'Boy stop goading her, I will not tolerate your actions during these problematic times. Thalia act as I would do while I am away and keep an eye on Jacqueline.' I instructed.

'Yes Milady, but why her specifically?' She answered confused.

'That arrow came from somewhere, and Tania was in no state to get it herself at the time. Do the math. Take no action against her just keep an eye on her. Also make sure Morgana uses no offensive magic while she is here. The campers will be returning at some point and I suggest you try and keep the hunt separate from them. If you want a suggestion for something to learn I would recommend CPR as that could stopped this entire situation from occurring. Have Atlanta or one of the remaining Apollo girls teach you all first aid not just battlefield aid.' I instructed.

She sat for a moment digesting what I had said before she nodded in agreement.

'Give Reyna back her weapons.' I ordered the young god and a veil of shadows appeared on the floor before dissipating revealing the girls assorted weaponry which she hurriedly retrieved and placed about her person.

'Thalia I mean it the hunters are not to know anything about what you may have learned, the hunt is currently standing on the precipice and it will only take one more incident for it to fall. See to it that nothing happens.' I warned before grabbing the god and the huntress and flashing us back to Olympus.

(Reyna)

When I got used to the intense glare that reflected off everything, I looked around in amazement at the city of the gods. As Romans we were always told the gods were to be seen from distance and kept separate from us, so heroes rarely ever came to Olympus. But as I looked around the marble metropolis I could do naught but admire the beauty of the place as I actually found myself admiring buildings without thinking of whether they were useful defensive structures or hideaways as I was used to in the mortal world.

The city of New Rome was a pale comparison to this one. As I looked up the truncated mountain peak towards what I guessed was the Olympian Throne room judging by the scale and grandeur of the structure at the peak. I looked around the buildings closer and guessed at the owners of the two closest structures. One was made of almost entirely silver tinted marble or the actual metal where as the other was its twin were it not for the gold colour scheme instead.

'Welcome to Olympus Reyna.' The goddess stated noticing my look of wonder as I looked around in awe.

'It is beautiful Milady.' I answered absentmindedly.

'The underworld is better looking in my opinion.' Nico defended.

'That is only because your palace is down there; even your father has a palace up here now.' The goddess stated to our companion.

'It is too bright up here and don't even get me started on that monstrosity over there.' He said pointing at what I guessed was Apollo's temple.

'That is where we are going.' Artemis stated.

'I am not going in there, it will give me a headache for a week with all that brightness and that is before I have to here another Haiku.' He protested.

'Why would you here a Haiku?' I asked confused. What did oriental poetry have to do with anything.

'My brother is an idiot and doesn't realize that no one likes what he sings and says. Just because he is the god of music does not mean he can do vocal work. That is why we have the muses he should stick to instrumentals but he refuses to acknowledge popular opinion on the matter and carries on anyway.' She explained with a sigh.

'So why are we here anyway, I thought we were going to Orthrys.' Nico asked.

'We are taking Perseus with us as a sign of good faith, there could be trouble if we suddenly announce he was injured and have no proof also they may have a way of healing him. Also I don't think my father wants half the Titan council knocking on the gates demanding an explanation, they could think he was really dead and we were covering it up.' Artemis explained stepping towards the golden palace and I followed suit. After a lot of grumbling the other god finally relented and conjured a pair of black Ray-Ban over his eyes before following us inside although I did agree the place was horrible to look at in the daylight as the sun reflected off every surface and I was forced to squint my eyes.

(Artemis)

For the second time today I walked through the halls of my brother's temple as I followed the familiar path to the infirmary with the others in tow. I found the fool in his 'surgery' room talking with a large figure that I didn't recognize until the pair both turned towards the sound of my footsteps. I forced myself to not draw a weapon as I looked at the familiar figure with contempt.

'What are you doing here?' I growled out as I looked at large man in front of me.

'Hello, nice to see you to goddess.' Atlas replied sarcastically.

'You did not answer my question.'

'Oh I am sorry, does the huntress need to be told of everything that every being does?' He stated annoyingly and everyone else I noticed was turning their heads from one of us to the other with each statement.

'Hello Atlas, Why are you here now?' I forced myself to say civilly.

'See I see that now you have grown up a bit since we last met you have gained some manners.' He said with condescension after looking me up and down with a leer that caused me to grind my teeth together in disgust.

'I was just visiting the city downstairs when I felt the earth shake, now with granny dead thanks to him on the table that did not leave many candidates of who would be pissed off with Olympus. So I got curious and thought I would pay you all a visit and find out what Barnacle Beard was so upset about and the security guy lets slip there was an emergency meeting because of my uncle and aunt and something to do with Jackson here. The stubborn bastard downstairs wouldn't let me up though but just as I was about to 'persuade' him your old man himself came down and asked for my help and here I am.' He explained simply.

'Is he speaking the truth?' I asked my brother.

'Apart from his reason for being in New York, yeah it is all true.' Apollo confirmed.

'Why were you here then?' I said focusing on the Titan who looked nervous all of a sudden before Apollo mumbled something about 'Booty call' and I felt even further repulsed to be near the wannabe 'General'. How he could be so different to Zoe was a question I had asked myself for 2000 years but thank the fates she had been.

'So who are your companions, he is Hades brat, one of those Heroes lot. I saw you with Perseus and my dad once but who is this beautiful young Lady.' He asked managing to simultaneously piss the pair of as they both reached for their swords. The pair was stopped when a pair of arrows hit the floor in front of them and I looked at my brother in annoyance.

'Not in the temple, I don't care this is a place of healing not fighting and besides you would ruin the décor.' He said with a grin. How was I related to this idiot?

'Atlas do not flirt with my hunters!' I growled out with enough venom in the words to poison Ladon.

'You should not have recruited my daughter then.'

'You abandoned her; I gave her a home and a purpose and turned her from a naïve nymph into a true hero.'

'No you led her to her death.'

'She died trying to stop you!' I shouted back at him.

'I would have taken her back after she saw what the real world was like full of arrogant fools who would take advantage of her like your scum brother, no offence Apollo. Instead she met you and you turned her into a cold hearted hunter and kept her from her family.' He defended.

'Arrogant fools like you as well. Hypocrite.'

'I will admit to that fact but a daughter will never see her father for what he really is, she needed to meet others to understand that fact. She was the only one of the five who actually had a spine and was willing to be rebellious against my orders which made her unique amongst my daughters. Even now her sisters despite being offered freedom do nothing but tend to that damned garden day in and day out. Nothing but pruning weeds for eternity, they are the ones I am more disappointed with. At least Zoe accomplished something even if I don't like what it was.' He conceded.

'Atlas, Arty when you are finished with your argument can we get back to the matter at hand most notably him.' Apollo said indicating the comatose body on the bed behind them.

'So what did father want with him, how is he supposed to help?' I asked my brother remembering what Atlas said.

'Well it should be pretty obvious to a small thing like you.' Atlas chided.

'You are taking Percy to Orthrys right, how exactly did you plan on getting him there?' Apollo asked slowly and I gained understanding.

'Atlas everyone's favourite pack mule, we may have finally found a new purpose for you after all now your brother is carrying your burden or is that you just like carrying heavy loads?' I asked jokingly and took great pleasure in seeing that I was getting under his skin this time.

'I am doing this for him as repayment for him offering me a chance when all of you would have left me to rot, not because your father asked. Besides I get the great satisfaction of watching you tell my parents and the rest of the council what happened with your hunter, attacking a council member in cold blood.' He said with a sneer and I knew I could not argue against that as he spoke the truth.

'That's enough the pair of you, Atlas do as requested and I will consider what we spoke about earlier. Artemis put aside your anger and work with him. I am not asking you to be friends but work together and help Perseus. I do not want further tension between Olympus and Orthrys.' A voice shouted from the doorway and I turned to see my father standing there.

'Yes Lord Zeus.' Atlas acknowledged startling me, what could they have discussed that made the Titan so desperate to get in my fathers graces.

'Artemis I know there is bad blood between the pair of you over him capturing you and the death of your former lieutenant, his daughter but look past that. Perhaps we can finally solve some of the problems in this messed up family and that young man over there is the key. Now do what needs to be done.' He ordered before with a blast of thunder he flashed out of the room.

'Well Arty are you going to do as daddy asked?' Apollo teased and I had to stop myself from smashing his head of a wall.

'Shut it Momma's boy, Atlas pick Perseus up we are leaving before someone in here gets hurt and Olympus needs a new doctor. We have already gone through one and if he doesn't shut up Apollo will be joining Asclepius.' I said threateningly and my brother paled at the concept of joining the faded former god of medicine, another victim of the Roman cut backs.

The Titan of Strength picked up the smaller Titan Lord with little effort, careful to avoid the sharp edges of his wings that were bound down his back as they were normally were when he had them concealed. I was actually glad for the help as I had not considered how I was going to move Percy's massive form when I flashed to Orthrys though I probably would have used my Olympian form but even then he was still exceptionally heavy after all I had heard about how he had nearly broken the back of a Pegasus after only a few minutes flight.

'I will meet you in my daughter's garden goddess don't keep me waiting.' Atlas stated before flashing out with his burden.

'Arty try and find one of Percy's arrows if there are any otherwise I would recommend asking uncle Lelantos and seeing if he can help after all it was his bow. Other than that try not piss off any more of our western neighbors and say hi to mum for me.' Apollo advised before winking at Reyna and flashing out as well. I was going to strangle him when I next saw him.

'Well that was unexpected.' Nico finally said.

'This entire day has been full of the unexpected, I was expecting another day of archery practice not battles, arguments and quests.' Reyna agreed.

'Enough let us leave.' I said grabbing the pair and taking them with me to MountTamalpais and the garden of the Hesperides.

(Reyna)

Of all the places I ever expected to return to this was not one of them as I found myself for the second time standing amidst the garden of the Hesperides. The last time I had been here it was part of the legion as we assaulted the place at the end of the second Titan War. Then the gardens had been with a horde of monsters we had been forced to fight through to the sound of clashing arms and slaughter.

That could not have been any different to what I was looking at now, as I looked around the gardens and appreciated the true beauty of the place and for the second time I was enamored with the scenery around me. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be every type of plant on the planet all carefully arranged in a system that was lost on me with no sign of weeds or dying plants all to the sound of birdsong. Now I was not one for flowers or beauty which I guessed was a result of my nature as a child of war but even I could see this place for what it was really and that was not a battlefield as I remembered it.

'Our father awaits you by the Palace goddess.' A female voice said from somewhere and I looked around as did my divine companions before we noticed the nymph who was half hidden behind a flower bed full of some plant with silver petals that could not have been natural as I considered it.

'Thank you.' The goddess replied before beginning to walk off careful to keep to the paths and not ruin the ascetic despite the winding pathways. Nico simply shrugged before following her and I brought up the rear.

The path eventually however began to move towards the giant central tree with its glittering fruit as well as its terrible guardian who I still remembered. Ladon was the sort of monster you always remembered and could never forget as I made out the numerous coils of his body around the boughs of the tree.

Thankfully the dragon did not seem to concerned about us beyond keeping a few heads focused on us as we made our way around the tree. One head had moved forward to intercept us but other than quickly smelling the goddess's hand it had returned to its dozing although that temporary moment of proximity had reminded me of that other reason I remembered the dragon: the awful smell of his breath.

'Okay why was Ladon so interested in you Lady Artemis and not us two?' Nico asked almost sounding like he was complaining about not getting attention from the monster.

'My mother is a Titan; just like pure Titans my brother and I can freely pass Ladon as long as we do not make a move towards the tree. The only gods who can approach it are my father and Hera as it was his wedding gift to her.' Artemis explained without stopping as the palace came into view.

The familiar black stone palace was like the gardens different to what I remembered it, then it had been partially collapsed in place and burning in others but know it reflected the true power of its occupants as it stood in all its grandeur.

However before the bronze doors of the palace stood two large figures only one of whom I recognized.

'Lady Artemis.' The unknown man asked.

'Lord Iapetus.' Artemis replied acknowledging the Titan Lord with a small bow which he returned and I saw fit to copy Milady out of respect.

'Nico' He said turning to the god who seemed unconcerned about the Titan.

'How's it going Bob?' He replied startling me with his blatant mockery of the Titan.

'Very funny I see you have been spending too much time with Perseus, after all is he not the reason you are here?' The Titan Lord stated and I noticed that the figure of Atlas was no longer encumbered with his load.

'Yes as well we bare news of your missing council members.' Artemis explained.

'Indeed, then follow me the council is waiting to hear what you have to say goddess. They are very interested to know why my son arrived a short while ago carrying Perseus who was apparently injured by one of your hunters and who I trust is not the one currently accompanying you.' Iapetus asked and I realized he was talking about me.

'No but that is correct there was a misunderstanding you could say and Perseus condition is a result of it.' The goddess replied.

'This is not the first time you have been here huntress is it?' He said turning towards me noticing me looking around the courtyard still remembering flashes of what it had been like.

'No I was with the legion when we razed this place in the last war; I helped to defeat Krios alongside the son of Jupiter.' I admitted honestly.

'Do not fear we mean you no harm my brothers picked their fate, I was lucky to have only take a dip in the Lethe courtesy of Perseus but it saved me in the long run otherwise I would likely have fallen alongside them in Tartarus.'

'Yes Lord Iapetus.' I said respectfully thankful it was not a problem.

'Very well then come.' He said before stepping towards the gate and placing a hand against it after a few seconds the great gates opened of their own accord and I made out a series of names in a circle on the metal. The most surprising one was the one at the bottom which simply said Perseus. The rest as far I could tell were all the surviving members of the Titan council as only the children of Gaia and Ouranos had their names on the gate and not any of their children like Atlas who followed his father inside as we all trailed due to their longer strides.

After a short walk the passageway we were in opened up into a large chamber and filling it were 10 thrones, 6 of which were currently occupied. Reluctantly I followed Lady Artemis into the centre of the room nervous of the assembled Titans who were looking at us curiously.

Atlas broke of from our group and stood to the side while his father took his place on his throne alongside his siblings.

'As you are aware we are joined today by Artemis who will explain what transpired today concerning our current missing council members.' One of the Titaness's began indicating the three now vacant thrones.

One that appeared to be made of ice, the other of some sort of coral stone and the final that was mostly golden but with pieces of black marble that shone as if it contained stars imbedded in the stone. The first I gathered were belonging to Tethys and Oceanus which meant the last must have been Percy's. Clearly the Titan Lord had a lot in common with Apollo when it came to preferred metals.

I stood silent as I saw the goddess take a deep breath before beginning her explanation.

* * *

AN. There you go as requested one chapter.

Hopefully Percy will be back in a conscious state by the end of the next chapter as it is really quite hard to write a story when the primary protagonist is in a coma for several chapters. not that I don't mind writing from Artemis/Diana's perspective predominantly. but the characters are a lot more formal when they are all primarily gods and Titans which is why I wanted to put less formal characters in these chapters ones who know how to annoy others. besides it finally let me have a meeting between Atlas and Artemis and for them to discuss Zoe. also Nico abusing his power to annoy Thalia without consequence.

Next chapter will probably be next weekend so be patient.

As always Read and Review


	37. Consequences

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 37

Consequences

(Artemis)

If I had been nervous of my listeners when I told the Olympian council it was nothing compared to what I was feeling now, as the remaining members of the Titan council looked down on me. At least on Olympus there had only been one god who was in a bad mood over the news here there were seven anyone of which who could have acted badly. Not only at Percy's injury but also the fact Oceanus had been slain. Though the Titans had claimed they were helping in the hunt for the pair, I did not know if they were actually concerned about the search or were possibly even helping the pair secretly.

'As I am sure you are aware your missing members were sighted on the East Coast. Oceanus and Tethys launched an assault on CampHalf-Blood and were able to capture the camp alongside an army of Telkhines who served the pair. The remaining campers, Chiron and Dionysius were held hostage.' I explained as back-story.

'As you know Perseus acts as the Guardian of the Hunt now, when he is not fulfilling his duties here. I had chosen for today for the hunt to return to the camp for a while and we arrived on the outskirts of the camp and Perseus was able to detect something was amiss inside. After learning what the situation was we came up with a plan of action. Myself and Perseus were to engage the Tethys and Oceanus respectively while the hunters and Perseus's Nemean Lioness distracted the Telkhines and the gods of heroes rescued the captives.' I explained.

'A good plan, little risk to the captives. Adequate distraction factoring in the Lioness. Perseus would be suitable against my brother however I have doubts about you against my sister.' Koios said aloud which was understandable he was the Titan of Far Sight.

'Myself and Perseus confronted the pair after the hunt had began their counterattack, however Oceanus was aware already of our arrival and revealed the whole situation was a means of revenge against Perseus for the deaths of Gaia, Hyperion and Krios. Oceanus claimed to have seeked the Throne of Orthrys after killing Perseus and then attacking Olympus again after forcing you all to break your oaths.'

'He was always a bit delusional and different, After all he stood aside in the first war why would we have followed him into another underdog conflict and he may be the eldest child of our parents but he holds little authority over us. We only followed Kronos because he stood against our father.' Iapetus stated and several of the Titanesses nodded in agreement.

'After some more talking which resulted in Perseus annoying the Titan for the most part about how flawed his plan was, Oceanus attacked and Tethys followed her husband after rejecting the option of surrendering peacefully. I do not know the details of their fight as I became separated from them as I fought. I found myself unable to physically harm Tethys due to a shield of ice she created that prevented me from harming her with Arrows and unfortunately I was forced into close combat. I would like to say it was a close battle but the truth is I was outmatched and after a few moves Tethys was able to trap me when my knife was caught in her shield and she was able to start encapsulating me in ice.' I explained honestly, which was followed by Atlas laughing from the side of the room until his father turned to look at him in which he went silent.

'That is all I know of what happened. From what I learned afterwards Tethys threatened me and made Perseus surrender and he was captured by Oceanus before breaking free and disarming his captor, Literally. With Oceanus out of the battle due to his wounds Perseus attacked Tethys with more success than I did but was only able to cause her to retreat when the gods of heroes also confronted her and she fled to the safety of the sea or so I am aware.' I summarized from the little I had learned from Apollo.

'So was Oceanus also made to fade by Perseus?' Rhea asked and I turned to look at my paternal grandmother.

'No he was returned to Tartarus by my Lieutenant but as far I am aware he is still alive.' I answered.

'Good, he may be a fool but he is still a member of this council and as you can see we are depleted in number as it is. He may eventually come to see the error in his ways. The more troublesome of the pair is Tethys, she would always hide behind the anonymity of following Oceanus but she is by far the more intelligent as well being equally capable as you can attest to.' Themis answered.

'Very well Artemis now that the matter of our renegade siblings has been explained, perhaps you can explain to the rest of the council why my son arrived carrying a comatose Perseus earlier?' Iapetus asked getting to the real reason I was here after all.

'He may not have been born a Titan but nevertheless he is a member of this council, so please explain Artemis as from what we were led to believe this was the fault of one of your hunters.' Koios stated and I knew Atlas had more than just told his father when he arrived before me. Then again he could flash directly inside the palace whereas I had to arrive outside and walk through the gardens with my companions, giving him more than enough time to drop Percy off and explain the long and short of it to the others.

'Yes Perseus was attacked by one of my Hunters using one of his own arrows she was able to secretly obtain earlier after an incident when he accidentally did the same to me. The hunter in question is currently being held in the underworld by Hades personally until the situation is resolved. I have not spoken to her, so I am unaware of her reasoning although she did not like him for upstaging her upon his arrival to the hunt. It is possible she mistook him saving me for something else.' I explained.

'With your leave, I was one of those who confronted her after the incident and she willingly surrendered her arms. So it is possible she simply did not understand the situation and over reacted upon seeing Percy saving Lady Artemis. From the distance she was at when she took the shot it is possible she did not fully observe the rest of those present and believed he was taking advantage of her. She is rash and quick to judge so she may have believed she was justified in her actions.' Reyna said addressing the council before bowing respectfully.

'So what you are saying is this entire situation was the result of a misunderstanding? That one individual jumped to a conclusion and reacted poorly and in doing so almost fatally wounded a member of this council. And that no one else supported her actions' Rhea summarized.

'Yes.' I said in agreement.

'Very well Iapetus go speak with Lord Hades and confirm what he knows about this hunter.' Rhea asked commandingly. She may not technically be the queen of Orthrys no more but she certainly could still act like it. The Titan of the underworld nodded and flashed out of his throne.

'So granddaughter, what is the current course of action required for Perseus to recover because from what I understand your brother must have already failed to heal him if he remains in a comatose state.' Koios asked and I thought it strange because this was the first time that I had visited that he had referred to me as his granddaughter.

'Yes despite my own and Apollo's best efforts though we were able to heal Perseus of his wound before it became fatal we were unable to synthesize a cure for the effect of the arrow which is what is causing his current situation. To heal him fully we were hoping to find an intact arrow that my brother can use or failing that hope you knew of some way in which to help. However the chances of finding one of his arrows fro what I know of his use of his bow is slim because of how rarely he used the weapon. I personally forbade him from using his own after he shot me with it.' I explained.

'Atlas go make yourself useful and fetch my son, he knows more about the in question weapon and its properties and may know of an alternative if we truly cannot find a replacement arrow.' Phoebe commanded and after some muttering to himself he bowed and left through a door in search of my uncle.

'While we await their return please take a seat, this is not a jury and none of you are responsible for this situation.' Rhea said waving a hand and summoning three chairs behind where we stood.

Mine and Nico's were appropriately designed mine of silver similar to the one Percy summoned back inside his tent on his first day. Nico's was obsidian with black cushions that reminded me of his fathers. Reyna however received a simple wooden chair but she seemed unconcerned as she bowed before taking a seat and I copied her.

I was now thankful I was not being blamed for Percy's situation as I sat on my chair and awaited the return of Iapetus and Atlas with Lelantos.

As it was Iapetus returned a full 15 minutes before the other two and we began again without them as Iapetus told the council what he had learned from Hades and confirmed my story. Though he had not actually talked to Tania himself he had agreed with my father and uncles in reserving judgment for Percy when or rather if he recovered.

After a small debate between the council they all eventually agreed with the decision just in time for the two second generation Titans arrival as they separated from one another and Atlas resumed his position on the sidelines while Lelantos presented himself to the council. As he did though I noticed one strange detail, he carried a bow in hand as well as the one on his back and it looked familiar.

'Lelantos as I am sure you are aware Perseus has been wounded and we would like your opinion on how to proceed or if you know of a way to heal him as you know the most about the weapon that inflicted the wound.' Themis asked jumping into questioning without giving the back story of everything else that happened.

'Yes Milady, The problem is that Perseus uses the bow I am currently carrying which he gained from myself after our 'rocky' introduction. Like all sacred items that are specific to each of us only the owner can wield it, I can only pick this up an use it because it was formerly my own anyone else apart from Perseus and myself would be unable to lift it let alone utilize it. However from what Atlas told me on the way here and what I observed of Perseus himself is he was attacked with one of his own discarded arrows. The arrows unlike the weapon are not limited in this respect and any other individual could or in this case have fired the second hand arrow.' He explained.

'If you can use it why not summon another arrow already so we can use that.' Nico asked impetuously, apparently he was as annoyed by Titan bureaucracy as Percy was. However Percy was eligible to complain about it while here as he was a member while the young god was simply a guest as evidenced by the disapproving looks from several of the Titans for him disrupting the exposition.

'Nico wait and listen until Lelantos is finished if it was that simple I am sure he would have already done it.' Iapetus stated calmly and sternly.

'Unfortunately what Lord Iapetus says is true, there is a difference between the arrows I summoned from this bow and those Perseus does. Though the effect of the arrows is similar each arrows effect is specific to the wielder of the bow. Only an arrow from the wielder of offending arrow can be used to cure the wound. One of my own would be unable to cure Perseus's and vice-versa. The arrows are also cosmetically different as Lady Artemis could distinguish.' He explained drawing a arrow from the bow and handing it to me by the fletching. It felt strange to be addressed by my own uncle as Lady Artemis but then again I was technically a Olympian council member while he was only a minor Titan.

What he said was true, the arrow was generally identical to the ones I had seen Percy with except unlike his, this arrow was bronze while Percy's had been golden. Similarly to how Percy had Imperial golden wings while Lelantos had Celestial bronze ones as well. It was strange how that had happened but then again Percy was not one for following normal rules.

'He speaks truly the Arrows are different from Perseus's.' I informed them disheartened by the news.

'I took the liberty of searching Perseus's room but was unable to find any; he rarely used this weapon due to his low skill with the bow and his reluctance to learn how to use one. Especially after being mauled by his pet for nearly hitting it.' He said with a chuckle apparently Nemea had been another victim of his marksmanship but she had two advantages over me first she was nigh invulnerable and two Percy missed her.

'With Atlas's help we tried to make the bow summon an arrow by forcing Perseus's hand to pull back the bowstring but nothing happened which I suspect is a result of the bow realizing there was no desire from Perseus to create an arrow, I get it could be likened to a safety catch on a modern mortals firearm.' He added. That explained the lengthy amount of time they had been away. I had thought Atlas was simply procrastinating but apparently he was actually keen on trying to help, I seriously wanted to know what he wanted my father to agree to if he was this desperate to get in his good graces.

'So is there anything you know of that could help?' Rhea asked.

'Well from what I know all known arrows are accounted for. The first was destroyed by the Nemean Lioness when she stood on it, the one used to injure Lady Artemis and subsequently Perseus himself had been destroyed to save Perseus for the time being. There was the one used to treat Artemis's wound which has been used as well. Lady Artemis did he use any others?' He asked after recounting all the known arrows.

'No I forbade him after the first incident and from what I believe he brought the bow back here shortly afterwards and that was the last I saw of it.' I answered in agreement sinking into a depression as the options dwindled.

'Wait there may be one more, it is a long shot but it may be our only option.' He said becoming excited suddenly as he thought about something intensely leaving everyone else on tender hooks.

'Well Son explain what you have thought of.' Koios commanded impatiently.

'Well there was this one time myself and Perseus was practicing aerial combat and he tried to shoot me but missed me obviously and for that matter the entire mountain. I had been so amused at the time I fell out the air in laughter and accidentally broke a wing. Of course I had been so pre-occupied with my injury I did not see what came of the arrow and it is possible it is still somewhere down of the mountain.' He explained and suddenly there was hope again albeit a long shot.

'Lelantos, go now and see if you can locate this errant arrow.' Rhea commanded.

'I am going too.' Nico exclaimed suddenly.

'Son of Hades know when it is time for you to speak.' Themis said scornfully.

'No he is right they should accompany him after all it is better for them all to be searching than simply sitting here awaiting his return.' Iapetus said in reply.

'I agree with Iapetus what is the harm in them searching as well?' Koios said and several of the Titaness's nodded in agreement.

'Very well Artemis and her companions will also search. Until they return this council is dismissed.' Rhea commanded and the Titan council flashed out of their thrones. Seriously how lazy are you when you need to flash around the same building you are already in at least Olympus is a city this is a single structure.

Now it was just the three of us, Lelantos and Atlas left in the room before the other Titan annoyed apparently that I was not in danger of being blamed for this incident left through a doorway and slamming it shut on the way out.

'Very well then Lady Artemis, if you would all follow me outside we can come up with a plan to search.' Lelantos said before turning and walking towards the way we came in and we followed close behind mindful to keep clear of his wings especially now that I knew what a dangerous weapon they could be after hearing of what Percy's did to Oceanus.

After passing the great gates we were finally back in the courtyard before the gardens beyond and I could see it was starting to darken in the sky beyond meaning I was running out of time before I had to return to the chariot for the night.

To be honest we had a pretty decent search squad. One goddess of the Hunt, a former Titan of hunter's skill, a Roman Huntress and a minor god.

'The arrow is beyond the gardens otherwise one of Atlas's daughters would have found it and made it a point to bring it back angrily the same they do with any and all litter left in their patch of weeds.' He said loud enough for the closest Hesperide who was watering a flower pot just outside to hear before she showed him a hand gesture in response and carried on.

'How can you call that a patch of weeds?' Reyna asked annoyed.

'Only joking little huntress, that one gesture is the most exciting thing she has done in weeks but nevertheless we will need to split up to search the mountain and the surrounding countryside effectively.' He replied and Reyna acknowledged the joke with a nod.

'I have a better idea that hopefully will let this take minutes.' Nico said drawing my attention as we all looked at him with upraised eyebrows.

'Well then please do explain.' Lelantos asked.

Rather than reply he simply put his fingers to his mouth and whistled as if for a dog.

'Well what was that supposed to accompl—' Reyna began before a massive shadow appeared on a wall of the courtyard and out stepped a massive Rottweiler.

The dog was easily 10 feet tall and twice that in length but Nico ran up to it and it laid on the floor and rolled over playfully almost crushing a flower bed while the Hesperide watched closely.

'Ok is it now common for everyone to own a hellhound, Percy had one now it is the latest fashion.' Reyna said in disbelief as the god rubbed the dogs head playfully.

'Cerberide.' He shouted back to us.

'A what?' I had to say.

'Not a hellhound a Cerberide. One of the children of Cerberus and Mrs. O'Leary. Unlike the others though he only had one head so my dad let me keep him.' He said turning towards us.

'Wait so all those two headed ones patrolling your father's palace are this ones siblings but they are all smaller by a lot.' I stated remembering the time I had walked past the black palace and seen the new addition to security but they had all been the size of regular dogs similarly to Orthus.

'Yeah they are the runts of the litter, the two three headed ones guard the Fields of Punishment and I got Jay here.' He said proudly.

'Wait you called it Jay, why?' Reyna asked in confusion.

'Well I was in my palace organizing a get together of the Argonauts when my dad gave him to me and Jason was the first ghost I saw and named Jay here after him.' He explained.

'Ok that's nice but how will this speed up our search if anything it has wasted time.' Lelantos said impatiently.

'Patience, do you still have that other arrow?' Nico asked holding a hand out as the Titan searched his quiver for the arrow and handed it over.

Nico took the proffered arrow carefully before suddenly placing it on the ground and stomping on it and snapping the head of as we all looked at him in shock before he threw the headless arrow shaft towards the hellhound like dog who opened his mouth and began to chew on it before swallowing.

'Do you have any more of those on you?' he asked the shocked Titan who shook his head as he regarded the dog who was unconcerned about the dangerous weapon he had just consumed.

'Good see Jay here can find just about anything he has eaten before if you ask him which can be a lot of things by now as he is a living disposal unit. If you thought Arion had a strange diet Jay here is worse that is why I nicknamed him the 'Jayzor blade' He can eat through just about anything including Diamond as Hazel tried to give him a massive diamond dog biscuit and he ate it in about 30 seconds.

'Then why even snap the arrow?' Reyna asked.

'He may have got indigestion and I don't want him throwing up Minos.' He said so non-chalantly that I was not even sure if he was joking or if the dead king seriously had been eaten.

'Ok then, lets see what he can do.' Lelantos said apparently now impressed with the gods pet as he picked up the broken arrowhead and caused it to dissolve in his hand.

'I can't, I have to return to my chariot for the night someone needs to supervise it as it crosses the sky.' I said noticing the sky was becoming extremely dark.

'I'll do it.' Reyna said looking towards me.

'You can't only I can fly it.' I said in shocked reply.

'That's not true, your chariot is like Apollo's anyone can fly it with your permission. I will just be a burden down here as you will have to wait for me while you can all fly or flash around as you search besides I still have not completed my training in hunting itself.' She said rationalizing it.

In truth I had let someone else fly my chariot on occasion but Zoe had been with me for centuries before I let her. By comparison Reyna had been for a few weeks. However she spoke the truth without her we could move a lot quicker and I would rather not waste time and wait till the morning.

'I am trusting you on this Reyna do not disappoint me and certainly never tell Thalia, you too Nico or I will feed you to your own dog.' I said threateningly which was followed by the dog licking his lips as he watched his master.

'Yes Lady Artemis.' They both said as I grabbed the Roman demigod and flashed to my chariot just as it came over the horizon.

(Diana)

As per usual when I flashed to the chariot I reverted aspect and spent the next ten minutes explaining how the chariot operated although I told her it was in auto pilot and she jut needed to keep an eye on the elevation and keep it equidistant from the Earths surface.

After she was comfortable and I was sure she would not fail me I flashed back.

Now normally I would be annoyed at being forced to work together with two males especially immortal ones but I guess time spent with Percy had removed a bit of my stigma against his gender as I appeared alongside the pair who were both sitting on the grass waiting for me drinking cans of Redbull.

Now Percy would have come up with a bad pun about how he and Lelantos must have fallen in a vat of the stuff to get so many wings and everyone would have looked at him stupidly but it was one of the cute things about him.

When they noticed me they both quickly finished the cans before throwing them towards the waiting Cerberide who simply swallowed them without chewing. Nico did a double take as he looked at my Roman aspect not probably used to my Roman form even though he had seen me as Diana before.

"Now that you have returned we may begin.' Lelantos said stretching his wings as he stood up careful to avoid Nico as he also rose to his feet to his side.

'Hey Jay, remember the arrow, go fetch me an arrow.' Nico called playfully over to his pet who's head suddenly perked up at the command as he began to sniff the air before he suddenly turned to a side and began to take run in a straight line through the garden leaving a trail of devastated flower beds and angry nymphs.

'I guess I should have told him after we left the gardens.' Nico said with a grin before disappearing into a trees shadow.

'There is going to be his father to pay once we get back but until then, oh well.' Lelantos said light heartedly before rising into the air and following the path of destruction. Me I simply ran after the dog, it had been centuries since I was last able to chase after a monster in this form and I could use the practice besides, where was the fun in simply flashing everywhere.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Nico said looking up.

'No one can ever tell Perseus.' Lelantos said from above our heads.

'He may have missed his target but at least he hit a target for once in a manner of speaking.' I said as I looked at the billboard in front of us.

After 20 minutes of chasing the dog it had finally found our objective and sure enough there the arrow was imbedded in a Target store billboard in the exact centre of the logo with the super sized Rottweiler sitting at its base wagging its stump of a tail playfully.

'Who is a good boy; you're a good boy aren't you.' Nico said playfully as he stroked the dogs head before he waved a hand over it and it disappeared into the shadows and back to the Underworld I guessed.

'Lelantos would you kindly retrieve that, so we can get of the side of this highway.' I asked highlighting the fact we standing on the side of the road were it not for the mist I am sure there would have been an accident what with three people one of whom was floating in the air on almost a dozen wings as well as a massive dog would have gained peoples attention pretty quickly.

The Titan flapped a few wings and gained some elevation so he was level with the imbedded arrow before gripping the shaft in both hands and placing his feet against the board and pulled careful to keep the arrow straight and not break it before finally it gave and he surged back 10ft before leveling out with the arrow in hand.

'One super rare and powerful arrow.' He said holding it out as he landed.

'Good work then let's get back.' I said.

'Hey what about me where is my congratulations, it was my plan that found it and so quickly.' Nico protested.

'True but it was your pet that did all the work and he is not here any more for us to thank.' Lelantos answered before rising into the air and heading back up towards Orthrys.

'Return to Olympus and get my brother to come here as quick as he can and thank you for your help but I do not think it would be wise for you to return after all it was your pet that trashed the gardens and I think they will be out for blood.' I said to the young god who after a few seconds thoughts nodded and flashed out, as it was not possible for anyone but my uncle to shadow travel onto Olympus.

I considered running back to the palace but the thought of running up a mountain was one I was in no mood for despite the positive outcome of the search and instead I chose to flash back and walk through the gardens. While I awaited my brother's arrival.

As it was I ended up waiting nearly an hour for the fool to arrive afterwards he would complain that Nico interrupted one of his dates with one of the muses. I was always surprised that any of them would still even go out with him after all he seen them all before at one point or another before he invariably cheated on them, normally with another member. Yet still they would come back to him after a while.

Lelantos had already informed the council of the success of our search. So the pair of simply stood waiting in the courtyard as watched my brother pass through the gardens trying to chat up the Nymphs who were in no mood for it as they ferried materials and plants around towards the devastated areas.

'Hey sis, hey uncle L.' He said as he arrived.

'About time you got here.' I said coldly before stepping inside the palace followed by the pairs footsteps and Apollo's mutterings about trying to be nice and friendly.

I had to drop back after a while however because I did not actually know where I was headed and eventually I settled into following Lelantos as he led us through the twisting corridors until he came to a large door that read simply Perseus which Lelantos simply pushed open and I followed him inside eager to find out what Percy's home was actually like inside.

As expected the place was filled with all the comforts of modern mortal society but there were touches of his true nature here and there such as the wall length fish tank an the slightly ostentatious gold decorations here and there but unlike my brothers monstrosity of a home they were not the sole decoration of the place and it was not that bad to see. There was also the enormous cat bed which I found amusing to see. I also noticed the swimming pool and other fitness facilities behind a partially open door until Lelantos opened another door and I found myself in Percy's bedroom much to my embarrassment as I flicked from the simple decorating in the room to the comatose figure occupying the bed.

I watched as Lelantos gave my brother the arrow we had retrieved before he placed Percy's bow back on a rack to the beds side next to an axe I recognized as having belonged to the Minotaur.

'I will be outside if you need anything.' He said before leaving and heading into the lounge area

'Whatever you do Apollo don't mess this up, it was lucky we managed to locate that arrow.' I warned him as like before he concentrated his energy on the projectile he held and it began to glow before finally the light dropped away revealing a golden scalpel unlike the last one though this one was flawless.

'See nothing to worry about sis, I am a professional.' He said with a proud smile on his face as he flipped the scalpel between his fingers back and forth.

'A professional idiot, now hurry up and heal him.' I muttered loudly so he could here.

'Geez calm down sis you could wake him up.' He said jokingly.

'Father have mercy on you if you don't hurry up because I sure as hades wont.' I said angrily.

'Fine.' He said simply as he bent down to Percy's side where the arrow wound had been before he suddenly stuck the blade in and it dissolved in his hands. Apollo seemed unconcerned as he placed a hand over Percy's forehead and then turned with a smile.

'All done, give it a few hours and he should wake up like you did. Now I can go tell Dad the good news and hopefully see if Calliope is still interested.' He said before flashing out and I was sure he rushing more for the muse than to tell our father.

I looked back to the now thankfully just resting figure on the bed and I could not resist brushing some of his black hair from his face so my view was not obstructed as I sat with my hand on his cheek I did not notice Lelantos enter.

'I thought so.' He said simply getting my attention as I snapped my arm to my side and looked at my uncle innocently.

'What do you mean?' I asked panicked however I tried to keep the volume low so as not to disturb Percy.

'That this is more of a mutual thing than he is aware of.' He said nodding his head towards Percy.

'Lelantos. I can explain.' I said hurriedly.

'It is not my concern, though I will tell you one thing that I overheard a few months ago between your mother and him while I was on my balcony. The pair of them was on the roof talking about you.' He said hinting towards my cut off eavesdropping session.

'At the time I thought he was mad but you seriously do care for him don't you? Now he may have forbid you mother from telling you but not me so what if I tell you he liked you back. Now proceed with that information as you see fit but for everyone's sake do not kill him.' He said with a smile before walking out and leaving me alone with Percy and my thoughts as I considered my uncles words.

It was true, someone had confirmed that Percy did like me. It may have been through eavesdropping but then again I had been doing the same in the first place when I was cut off.

From now on I had a choice: stick to the current situation and carry on the status quo of both of apparently unable to tell the other how we truly felt while both of us feeling hollow inside or I could follow my heart and try to give it a go against the rules I set myself so long ago and the teaching and rules of the hunters. For so long I had believed in my own code and now it was hurting me so much as I looked at the sleeping figure in front of me and thought of the even worse pain when I had thought I was going to lose him.

One could not exist while the other remained.

I either lost everything I had ever stood for or I lost the only chance I ever had at love. There was no middle ground what would the hunters do if I set an example by falling in love when for three millennia I had scorned any of my hunters who had done the same sometimes outright punishing them or prospective loves.

The more I thought about both sides of the argument the more anguished I became that I failed to notice my tears dropping onto one of his bandaged broken wings staining the white linen.

Unknowingly to myself though my left hands brushed against the hilt of one of my knives and I subconsciously drew the blade and held it before as I regarded the man in front of me and the blade that could end my problem.

Two options both filled with pain and hardship both physical and emotional.

I regarded the blade and considered the consequences of that path, I would feel pain at his death but it would pass in time and what was immortality but an abundance of time to get over pain. The Titans and a lot of the gods would not be happy and I would be liable to be punished but a least I would maintain my integrity and keep to my long held values. The problem is I could not control how others would react especially Poseidon after all I had confessed my feelings to him and he was already on edge and what was the point of appeasing the hunters if an angry god simply punished them instead.

The more I looked at the blade the more I realized how much of a foolish option it was that I simply threw it away across the room sickened that I had even considered it.

Which left me with two options again painful neutrality towards him or admitting my feelings and hoping he returned them and dealing with the consequences from my hunters and more importantly my father after all he was apparently the only one of our parents that would stand against it.

As I stood there looking at his face and his closed eyes I was glad he could not see my anguished expression or the sorry state I appeared at present.

However as I stood there I had failed to notice the passage of time as I considered my options which had one more problem to throw at me.

When his eyes opened and locked with mine gold to silver.

* * *

**AN. Sorry about the cliffhanger, No not really.**

**I am currently about to start replacing all the original chapters with most of the errors removed as the first few are admittedly rife with them and to remove all the old authors notes.**

**I am going to start the next chapter now so hopefully it will not be too long.**

**As always read and review.**


	38. Three Simple Words (Or Not)

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 38

Three Simple Words (Or Not)

(Percy)

I had slowly begun to regain my senses with the first being the intense discomfort in several of my wings and the most blatant. However I remained unable to move or even sense anything beyond my own body so I was unable to verify what was causing the pain as I did not remember getting them injured when I had been hit with something.

I remembered working to save Diana and perhaps taking a bit of pleasure in giving her mouth to mouth but hey I asked if anyone knew how to do it and there was no time to teach Thalia or Reyna how to do it properly. When suddenly I had been hit with something in my side and it had caused me far more pain than I had felt before, which as someone who has twice been in the Styx is not an easy thing to compare to. I had blacked out pretty quickly and felt nothing until now where I was trapped inside my own body.

The pain was good for one reason however as it meant I was not dead.

I remained in this sense of Limbo for what felt like an eternity however as I slowly regained my strength I noticed other extra sensory information that I was unable to locate the source of in my paralytic state such as the gentle drops of some liquid onto one of my suspected injured wings and another that was the sound of metal clattering across a stone floor.

With great difficulty I was slowly able to regain control of some of my extremities as I slowly relearned how to flex my fingers slowly and became aware of the soft surface I was laying on which I was thankful for as it meant I was not still laying in field at least.

However my limbs remained unresponsive as did my eyes and mouth but I became aware that someone was with me at least and if the occasional sound like sniffing a blocked nose was anything to go by.

I tried to use my sense of detection to work out who or what my companion was but like everything else they were equally screwed up beyond telling me there was someone near by.

It was infuriating to know that someone at least cared about me enough to stay with me but not to know their identity especially as they refused to talk or make any noise I could possibly have recognized beyond that annoying breathing sound.

After a few more minutes I detected movement to my left and felt a shadow cross my face judging by the drop in warmth and I finally managed to open my eyes slowly and come face to face with a silver set that I knew and recognized and loved.

'err… Hello Percy.' Diana said awkwardly sitting down from her position leaning over me and I noticed the tell tale sign of Immortal tears on her cheeks and parts of her clothes. Seriously having golden blood must have been annoying but golden tears was extreme, it was even worse hell than from what I knew of mascara that ran when wet but that would be the least of a goddess's concerns with a trail of gold down half your face.

At least she was Ok though I thought as I slowly tipped my head to the side she was on and immediately recognized my surroundings as being my own bedroom back in the palace at Orthrys. Great to be back here again or not, which for that matter how long had I been out of it I thought, as I used my internal senses that were now beginning to work as I checked off the time and date in reverse order glad at least that it was the same year, month and only the following day in the very early hours of the morning which gave me a question if she was here who was in the chariot?

'Hel—Hello Milady, glad to see you are safe.' I finally managed to croak out through my parched mouth.

'Don't worry about me you idiot you nearly died, I am a true immortal remember I can't die unlike you.' She said annoyed.

'Your welcome then.' I said hoarsely which she noticed before looking around my room and taking standing and walking of out of my line of sight before returning shortly thereafter with a glass of water she gently placed against my lips as I struggled to drink the fluid and ended up dribbling more of it down her hand than down my throat but it was at least a lot more easy to use my throat by the end of it.

'Thank you Diana.' I said after she had taken a seat again looking at me.

'No thank you if not for you I would still be encased in ice or spending some time dead.' She said apolitically.

'It's my job after all to make sure you and the hunters are safe, was anyone injured?' I asked concerned.

'No only us two and one other after the battle.' She said regretfully.

'What happened to me? All that I remember was massive amounts of pain before I lost consciousness.'

'Sadly there was a incident with one of the hunters who acted rashly and over reacted.'

'Let me guess Tania.' I asked as it did not take a genius to work out who was the most prone to rashness and the fact she did not like me. Diana simply nodded in agreement.

'What the hades did she hit me with that could this?' I asked unable to believe that a single arrow could do so much after all I had been scratched with Backbiter/Maelstrom once and that seemed minor by comparison.

'She managed to acquire one of your own arrows and used that against you. Apollo and I were able to save you but until later on we were unable to heal you of all the effects.' She explained.

'How did she get one I only shot the thing a few times and only once while with the hunt and that one hit you, which you have my respect for on its own for actually walking around after being hit without collapsing in pain.' I admitted confused by how the girl could have obtained one after all it was impossible for her to get that one as she was unconscious at the time.

'Jacqueline stole that one and Tania subsequently stole it off her and kept it. As for the others we had to find out what happened with each until we found one that was unaccounted for the one you shot at Lelantos, we were able to find it with Nico and his pets help down the mountain… amongst some rocks.' She added after a pause as if thinking it through which was strange as she never hesitated at any other time.

'So where is Tania now?' I asked concerned.

'Well after being captured by Thalia, Reyna, Nico and Piper she was taken into custody with Lord Hades and is currently in the Underworld until we knew what was happening to you. Your father and just about everyone else was concerned about your survival even my father was worried about you and had to work with Hades to pull your father off of Ares when the idiot opened his mouth.' She explained and I was dumbstruck that my uncles would actually care that much about me.

'Is she alright?' I asked.

'Tania? I don't know the only person who has seen or spoken to her is Hades and they are reserving judgment for you.' She stated and I felt concerned for the daughter of Ares sure we had our differences but to think her life was in my hands was too much responsibility and I would not let her suffer for a mistake even she must have realized she that by now.

'Tell them to let her go.' I said simply.

'What are you serious she nearly killed you. I will not let her back in the hunt after this.' Diana said in shock.

'The amount of people who have nearly killed me is longer than my list of friends which is not a good thing besides she may actually realize I don't want her to distrust me as you said she made a mistake. We all do she just made a big one. I am more concerned with what Thalia is going to do to me when I get back I may be joining Oceanus yet.' I said with a chuckle remembering telling Thalia to wait before I explained to her

'Fine but I will be keeping her under close observation that is twice she has betrayed my trust now, she stole from another hunter and then attacked you.' She said firmly and there was little I could do to argue the point.

'So why were you crying and for that matter how did I get into my bedroom back at Orthrys.' I asked and I watched as the goddess paled considerably.

(Diana)

There it was, of course the idiot was so concerned with how everyone else felt he brushed off all thoughts of himself. I was surprised it had taken him this long to ask about what I was doing here. Now was the time for a decision and admit I was worried about him or try and brush it off and be seen through how else I could explain the fact I had been crying around him.

'Percy I, I, I was worried about you. You nearly died saving me and this was all my fault. If only Tethys hadn't beaten me then none of this would have happened. Why is it always me getting captured and you having to save me?' I said tearfully only to stop my tirade when he lifted a hand and brushed a tear from my face and that one simple touch calmed me down.

'It is not your fault she beat you, I was foolish for putting you against her in the first place in your weakened condition I am just glad you are Ok.' How could he be so selfless and take the blame for my failure as his own.

'For once stop being so well… well you. This was all my fault so stop try to shift the blame onto yourself, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone anymore we know what you are like, you need to stop beating yourself up over others shortcomings. I know how much I screwed up just like I knew when Atlas captured me, I got reckless and for it I paid the price and in this case it got you injured as well.' I practically screamed at him but he seemed unfazed as he sat there with a small smile that made me lose my anger at him as soon as I stopped talking.

'Milady I will never let those I care about willingly endanger themselves. I did once and it cost someone I loved their life I will not do the same again. Not you, Thalia or any of the hunters if I can stop one of you getting injured and it is within my power I will do so no matter what the cost to myself because that is who I am and there is no changing that.' He replied calmly and the worst bit was I knew it was true, he would die for anyone that he cared about and that was what made my decision harder knowing that if I chose him that one day he would make a mistake and it would cost him a lot more than yesterday had done and once again I would be alone with nothing but a broken heart.

'Why do you always have to play the hero, you don't need to spend your entire life suffering why can't you just sit back and let others do stuff for themselves otherwise one day you won't be so lucky and I could lose you forever.' I shouted tearfully at the bedridden figure.

'You said I.' He said with a smile throwing me off.

'What ar-are you talking?' I said hoping he had not listened that carefully to my tirade but he sat there with a knowing smile.

'You said I could lose you. Not we which means you would actually miss me if I did eventually die.'

'Of course I would miss you, you are the only bearable male out there and I suppose technically we are friends.' I replied.

'Hurray Diana has finally made a friend who is not a man hating hunter.' He said jokingly completely random.

'Though in all seriousness most friends don't sit at someone's bedside all night crying when they are supposed to be doing their duties and something tells me that it is more just because you were told too.' How he could play my feelings about so much while keeping a straight face was beyond my comprehension, it was as if he knew the dilemma that was playing in my head.

'I felt responsible I guess, so here I am.' I said neutrally.

'Diana how many times do I have to tell you this was my fault, I underestimated Tethys and focused on Oceanus and everything cascaded from there. So stop beating yourself up about me getting hurt. Why were you crying anyway as you were already upset before I woke up as I could hear you and I don't think you are one to spend all day crying over little old me unless this was more than just being upset about me getting injured.'

'I don't know everything is so confusing for me and it scares me.' I blabbered out accidentally.

'I love you.' He said simply and I froze.

(Percy)

I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life. I had for some reason admitted my feelings and I don't even know why only that it felt right at the time but now I was having second thoughts as I looked at the goddess who was staring at me with wide eyes as she comprehended my words. The saying like a deer in headlights was a fitting one to describe her current expression though she could easily swap the positions and it would be me getting hit with an SUV.

'Wha-what did you say?' She asked struggling to put the words together.

'I love you Diana or Artemis, I like the complete you I guess.' I admitted and I saw her slump into her seat and my heart dropped as her face paled.

'I am so confused.' She finally said tearfully yet again her clothes were beginning to look like she had been stabbed what with the drops of golden liquid all over her.

'It is not the hard to understand.' I said simply as I slumped against my pillows having risen forward when I dropped my bombshell confession.

'Not about you idiot, me.' She spat tearfully and I had no reply to that although it did mean she felt something towards me.

'This was never supposed to happen, it should never have happened, why is it always you? You change every known convention with every action you take. 3000 years of stability then along you come and change it all and the worst bit is I don't even mind.' She muttered to herself loud enough for me to here as she sat with her arms across her chest rocking slightly like she needed someone to help her. I wanted to be that someone but here I was stuck like an invalid in this bed as I watched the women I loved suffer internally and know it was all my fault.

With agonizing slowness, I managed to force my body towards the sobbing goddess desperate to comfort her and if necessary apologise and tell her to forget I ever said something, not that short of a dip in the Lethe was ever going to make her forget what I had admitted to.

I leant across to place my hand against her cheek when I realized one minor detail I was no longer actually entirely on the bed and had instead been leaning on one of my splinted wings when suddenly my stable position gave way and I fell in a crumpled mess on the floor at her feet. I did the only thing any self-respecting man would say.

'Ouch that went better in my head.' I struggled to say under the burden of my own body which had suddenly rag dolled again leaving me unable to move.

As I lay there however I noticed something different and it wasn't the fact I had finally found my old Converses under my bed, though I had spent days looking for them last year. The sound of mumbling and sobbing had been replaced with the high notes of laughter and I realized I had never actually heard Artemis/Diana laugh and it was something I could listen to all day providing it was not directed at me.

'You are such an Idiotic Seaweed Brained Impertinent Impulsive Fool sometimes.' She said seemingly happily.

'Less of the big words please this is really uncomfortable.' I replied aware of the fact I was currently laying on two of my own injured wings.

'Welcome to my world, now you know how it feels to be left uncomfortable.'

'Would it help if I said sorry and that you should forget everything I ever said.'

'No.' She said simply and my heart sunk once again, well this was going to make things awkward from now on.

'Diana listen I didn—' I began only to be cut of when I suddenly saw the ceiling again and found her holding one of my wings up in the air carefully.

'Shut up and say it again.' She said firmly confusing me.

'Say what?' I asked in confusion.

'Say those three words again.'

'What ones? Oh. Diana I love you.' I said eventually catching on and suddenly she gained a smile on her face and I realized truly how beautiful she was when she did so. Despite all the weariness and signs of distress on her face at that moment if I had a choice between Aphrodite and Artemis, I knew who I would choose.

'Good because if you ever betray my trust from now on, the world's population of Jackelopes will gain a new immortal member.'

'Wait did I just miss something then? How come you are happy again?' I asked totally lost in the goddesses constant shifting moods of late.

'Because I realized what I liked about you. Your constant ability to be totally random and do the unexpected. How you can be the greatest hero the world has ever seen and yet still be a complete idiot. You are unique and the only male I could ever actually like let alone and maybe even more than that.' She said keeping that smile on her as I was transfixed by her radiant silver eyes as she looked down on me.

'And here was me thinking it was my good looks that were the cause of th—ow.' I said cut of by a sharp kick to the side.

'Shut up I am not some shallow whore like Venus although admittedly you aren't that bad, when you aren't in a crumpled mess on the floor.' She said with a grin.

'Well then perhaps you could always help me up because this is not doing me any favors.' I complained.

'Only because I like you.' She said carefully letting my wing go so it dropped to the side before reaching down and grabbing me by the arms and pulling.

Now despite every known convention of it being impossible for a much smaller person to lift another she eventually managed to get me back onto the bed after a lot of cursing and muttering at my expense about how I needed to lose weight which I replied was not exactly an easy thing to do when it is a part of you permanently.

At last after one last push I fell back onto the centre of the bed but as I flipped over onto my back my wings flipped as well and knocked her off her feet. Fortunately she landed on something soft. Me.

'Perseus one thing at a time, I wouldn't want people talking about me being easy as they call it.' She said strangely seductively as she rolled of my chest to which I was thankful even if she was still beside me laying on my uninjured wings but she seemed content to lay there and I was in no position to complain really.

'So how exactly is this gonna work, I don't think we can just inform everyone and expect them to take it lying down, what about the hunters and what would our parents say. My Dad is going to hate this.' I said turning towards her only to find her smiling at me.

'Oh I wouldn't worry about Poseidon.' She said simply confusing me.

'Why? He would never let me be with a child of Zeus.' I explained.

'I am no just any child of his though am I? Besides I am his favourite niece and he may kinda know already.' She said happily with a sly grin.

'Wait hold up you confessed to my dad before you admitted to me, then what was all that about before?'

'I am sorry, you told my mum weeks ago and I never thought you would actually like me that much, besides you are right I don't know how we are going to make this work, I am not exactly used to the dating scene, I don't know how anyone will react not the hunters or the councils after all you are a Titan and I am a goddess.'

'But your mum is a Titan so what is the difference.' I asked confused.

'Leto is a minor Titan and I would not exactly say they had a relationship for long as father was already married to Hera. We are both respective council members.'

'Well that complicates things a bit I guess.'

'Exactly as for the hunters I don't know, they were a condition of my oath and that as long as I remained a maiden they would serve as my followers. If I break that oath what happens to them?' She said sadly.

'Two things just came to me. The first is who said you have to break your oath anytime soon, it is not as if either of us is going anywhere anytime soon and the second is I just admitted I love you and Styx hasn't claimed my soul for breaking my oath not to flirt with any of the hunt.' I explained in confusion.

'Because I am not a hunter am I idiot, you swore not to flirt with my hunters, I am not one of my hunters and besides technically I am Huntress in this aspect as well. As for my oath, thank you but you never know what can happen especially around you. Now would you kindly try and getup without falling over, I think you have had enough rest for one day. I was up and about within a few hours and fetching the twins you have had twice that and can barely move.' She said poking me playfully on the top of a pair of wings and the touch made me spasm and laugh.

Diana noticed my apparent ticklish spot and intensified her actions careful to switch from one pair to another whenever the wing fluttered out of reach.

'Diana please stop this is so unfair.' I protested only to see the look of joy on her face and immediately give up my complaining at the sight.

'Well then maybe if you got up I would.' She taunted.

With great difficulty I flipped myself forward so I was sitting up and I hurriedly folded my wings together preventing her from reaching them and she stood their pouting at the end of her source of amusement.

'Killjoy.' She said sadly.

If you want to do that rub this one, all that laying around has given me one bitch of an itch an my arms don't reach that far.' I said extending one of the opposite sides wings across the room and she walked around the bed before more gently massaging the wing tip causing me to groan in pleasure at her delicate touch.

Eventually after a few minutes manipulation the problem was resolved when she pulled out several feathers that had become askew and I folded the wing back in. It would a while yet before I could fly again what with the broken trio on one side but I was still in better shape than Lelantos had been at least I hadn't lost a pair.

'Now your pruning is done can we get moving it is almost sunrise and a lot of people want to know if you are alright, so get out of your damned bed already.' She said crossing her arms and looking at me.

'But it is comfy and better than my bed back at the hunt.' I protested weakly.

'You picked that damned bed so don't give me that, besides if you keep wasting time Thalia is only going to hurt you more for lying to her and I would rather keep you alive, I don't want to be a widow this early into a relationship actually come to think of it. I am finding a way of making you a proper immortal, there is no way I am risking losing you again.' She said firmly even if I didn't know of any other ways that she could do it.

'Don't remind me about Thalia that just makes me want to stay here even more at least here we have a nice set of gates to keep her out besides, Ladon makes a great anti-salesperson sign.' I said wearily.

'If you don't get out of that bed I am going to bring her here and you can explain it to her.' She said with a harsh tone.

'Yes mum.' I said jokingly gaining a raised eyebrow.

'You are pushing your luck now move it, if you are not out of this room in the next five minutes I am telling my father what you confessed to.' She said with a sly look before walking out leaving my body with an ultimatum.

Frantically I tried to regain motor function in the remainder of my limbs, stubbornly my legs took what felt like forever to respond and I ended up with less than a minutes to grab some fresh clothes and step outside only to find her waiting with a golden hourglass in hand which contained a minuscule amount of sand that emptied as I watched it.

'Well aren't you lucky.' She said with a grin before throwing the hourglass onto the Lazyboy recliner.

'That remains to be seen, I am surprised I am still alive after what I admitted to.'

'You mess with me and that can change very quickly.' She said with a feral grin before winking and smiling happily.

'You do know people are going to know something is up if you are suddenly smiling all the time especially around men.'

'Except we are still alone ad the only people who may know are your father, my mother and Lelantos who doesn't care.' She replied.

'Wait how does Lelantos know did you tell him?' I asked shocked.

'No Seaweed Brain, he overheard you and my Mum during your secret conversation on the palace roof as you were standing above his balcony. That reminds me I should make you pay for not letting me here what you said that night.' She said sharply.

'Hey you were the one eavesdropping that not my fault.' I protested.

'That's not the point; I spent days and nights imagining what you said. All the while hoping that you did like me.' She said pouting.

'And you were right again now come on let's go face the music.' I said wearily not looking forward to telling my cousin the truth.

'Can you do something about this first?' She asked pointing at her ruined clothes. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and returned the garments to their prior condition. After doing so I realized I was only wearing a shirt and was missing my duster but then again the truth was out now and I didn't need it.

'One more thing.' She asked and I turned to look at her only to be grabbed around the back of the head and pulled down before feeling her lips against mine and our eyes locked opposite one another and I tasted cinnamon which I vaguely remembered as being familiar before she pulled away leaving it at an innocent kiss.

'You have no idea how much I wanted to do that again, the first two time were good but that one was better.' She said with a smile.

'Wait two times did I miss something again? I only remember it happening once when we had our battle.' I said confused.

'Oops, I may have done it again that night when you fell asleep, I had gone down to confess and you were asleep. After that I was too afraid to try again.' She admitted.

'Wait that was why I tasted Cinnamon when I woke up shortly after, you're a covert kisser.' I said putting things together before taunting her.

'Well if you hadn't gone to sleep none of this would have happened. Now come on Inspector before you have to investigate how my shoe got stuck up your ass.' She said stepping towards the door and with extreme relief I followed her looking forward to the future.

* * *

**AN. And finally that is done. I hope I didn't mess that up for anyone and that you all enjoy it.**

**I wanted to get this out today as House of Hades is out tomorrow and I will probably spend the rest of the week reading that a few times for ideas for the future. I wont rip concepts from the book but I find the novels great for a character pool of people I don't know about in Mythology.**

**So next chapter around the weekend hopefully depending on Mr. Riordan.**

**As always read and Review**


	39. Leto

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 39

Leto

(Diana)

As I walked alongside Percy I didn't know what to think, my final resistance had crumpled with that kiss. I knew I should still be worried about the future but the memory of his lips on mine served to still those lingering fears. I did not know how we were going to proceed, was he technically my boyfriend? How was I supposed to react with him around others especially those who would not be aware of either of our feelings and most definitely anyone who could tell my father.

Finally we both reached a pair of closed doors that I recognized as leading to the council chamber.

'We could always tell them now.' Percy said nervously.

'Yeah that would go down well, or not. For the moment this stays between us, not the councils, nor the hunters.' I said to which he nodded in agreement.

'Fine but if Thalia starts torturing me I don't know what I will confess to.'

'Then perhaps this will convince you to keep your mouth closed.' I said once again pulling his face down towards mine. Gods I could get used to doing that. Eventually I pulled away just in time as the doors opened revealing the figure of a winged Titan.

(Percy)

Lelantos looked from one of us to the other with raised eyebrows before focusing on my flushed face. Thank the gods he hadn't opened that door a few seconds earlier.

'I see you made a choice niece.' He said turning towards Diana and she joined me in turning crimson.

'Not a word to anyone.' She whispered threateningly.

'As I said before it is none of my business what you get up to, Glad to see you are awake Perseus.' He said turning towards me.

'I guess I should thank you for helping me.' I said finally feeling my face begin to cool as I got over my embarrassment.

'That is not necessary after all you needed not have given me back my Domain, consider it payment for services rendered and besides that what friends do for each other. Now come the rest of the council is waiting.' He said before turning towards the door.

'How did they even know we were coming?' Artemis asked me.

'They probably never even left; all they do all day is sit in there and argue. why do you think I wanted to leave? Though the damsel in distress helped.' I said playfully only to get elbowed in the hip by said damsel.

'Your not one to talk mister spend all day in a coma, now come on.' She retorted before walking ahead of me back into the council chamber.

Sure enough all of the usual figures were assembled in their thrones despite it being the early hours of the morning, I was left with a dilemma of where to go, I wanted to stay by Diana's side but that might prove to be suspicious or I could sit on my own throne.

Then again there was much that I had to explain as well and it was only fair I stood before the council alongside her.

Some of the council members looked at me strangely for my choice but then simply shrugged it off, I was not exactly one for procedure at the best of times and this was far from the first time I had not reacted as to be expected in this room, whether it was listening to my Ipod or pruning my wings while pretending to care about some minor issue or another. I suspected most of them did not approve but allowed me to anyway for who I was. After all were it not for me none of them would be here at all.

'Now that Perseus has returned we can conclude this meeting.' Themis said to begin with. Seriously it must have been hours since Diana got back with the arrow and they had been here since did they have nothing better to do?

'Perseus, Artemis has explained to us what transpired at the Greek demigods camp, however we remain unaware of your fight with Oceanus as well the following battle with Tethys though we know the outcome of said forth battles.' Rhea explained and I nodded to my grandmother before stepping forward.

'There is not much to say of it, I fought your brother while Diana fought Tethys unsuccessfully with neither of us gaining the upper hand possibly because I was holding back as I did not want to reveal what I was to Artemis's hunters. Of course eventually Diana was captured and I surrendered otherwise more danger may have befallen her.' I explained simply.

'We were not aware you had surrendered yourself which was reckless of you, after all Artemis is an Immortal there would have been no lasting damage.' Koios stated disapprovingly.

'That may be but I swore on the Styx to prevent any undue risk befalling Lady Artemis and her hunters and I intended to keep my word as you can see there was no harm done for my actions.' I explained as there was sure as hell no reason I was telling them it was because I loved her.

'Except a small amount of time in a coma, but otherwise nothing Perseus. Proceed.' Iapetus said with a grin.

'Of course in my captured state I was unable to break free until Tethys reneged on her word and attempted to kill Diana anyway. After a seconds thought I flicked my wings out and was able to sever Oceanus's hands at the wrist which was an unintended bonus of the action as I only planned on breaking free and not incapacitating your brother.'

'You seem to have a lot of good luck when it comes to fighting but nevertheless tell what happened with Tethys, we are aware of Oceanus death at Artemis's Lieutenant's hand.' Phoebe said. Often I barely even noticed she was there as she rarely spoke and I suspected she cared about as much as I did and probably only did because Koios was always here for every meeting.

I suppose if me and Artemis/Diana ever got to that stage the pair would become my grandparents in law I thought with a shudder at how messed up Mythology was when it came to the family tree.

'What is there to say other than I forced her to retreat until she eventually escaped into the ocean, she tried to trap me like she did Diana here but my sword cut through her ice shield. Afterwards me and the gods of heroes returned to the camp, Thalia killed Oceanus and kept his sword as a spoil. I aided Diana and when I was finished I was attacked.' I said in summary already keen to get out of here

'And what of the hunter, she attacked you. Like Olympus we agreed that her fate is yours to decide.' Themis said like this was a court case and this was the sentencing. Boy were they going to be surprised.

'She can go free, Diana has agreed to let her back in the hunt and will keep an eye on her.' I said and the majority of them looked shocked except Iapetus who knew me better than the others after all I had spared him when he was defeated even if he had lost his memory for a period it had saved him in the long run.

'Perseus she must be punished. She attacked a member of this council in cold blood with no provocation.' Koios said leaning forward out of his throne.

'Grandfather I was not keen on the idea myself, but as Lady Themis said Perseus had the choice of my hunters fate and he has chosen. Olympus will not stand against his decision so why must you?' Diana said pleadingly.

The Titan Lord seemed to consider her words before slowly leaning backwards before nodding at the pair of us.

'So be it then Perseus her fate is yours to decide and we will respect that but be aware if any further problems arise because of Artemis's hunters to yourself while you remain with them then we will not be so forgiving and they shall fear the wrath of the Titans.' Koios said and I struggled not to laugh at the unintended movie pun there. I doubted half this lot even knew what a TV was and a year after release I still saw little hurry from them to learn about the modern world.

'Perseus you do not have to return with Diana, you could remain here as you should do. It is clear that they hold prejudices towards you for being a male.' Rhea asked.

'No I swore to help Lady Artemis and I intend to keep that promise besides perhaps I can eventually break through to them, after all Diana likes me, don't you.' I finished with a grin knowing that as soon as I was out of here she was going to make me pay for that.

'Perseus is bearable and a capable guardian, when he keeps quiet and doesn't provoke my hunters.' She said looking at me coldly.

'Nevertheless Diana remember Koios's words for they are truthful, one more incident like this and that will be the last thing they do, we may have promised to never go against Olympus but do not push us to far.' Theia added which was surprising as she rarely said anything in my favor and we treated each other with general neutrality, after all I had killed her husband even if it was self-defense besides he would not have been released anyway as he fought in the Second Titan War.

'I would expect nothing less, though I hope it does not come to that. Perseus has made himself very useful and I would hate to lose him.' Diana said bowing slightly. Sure she would hate to lose me because I am 'useful'.

'Very well then that will be all for now, Perseus if any more news of Tethys emerges we expect to be informed.' Rhea said closing the matter before flashing out followed by the rest. The only ones who remained were me, Diana and Lelantos who coughed forcibly and I noticed another figure across the room.

Leto stepped out from behind her mother's throne where she must have been all along and walked towards us.

'Have fun.' Lelantos said with a grin before also flashing out leaving me with my girlfriend I guess and her mother.

'Hello dear, hello Percy. I see you two are getting on well lately.' She said firmly looking between the pair of us.

'Err. I guess so mother.' Diana said turning a vibrant shade of red.

'See Percy, I told you it was possible. I never expected this soon to be honest but who am I to judge. I take it you are keeping this secret for a while then.' She said looking straight at me which was amusing for the simple fact that despite how tall I was she still dwarfed me in height. I suppose technically Diana could turn 12ft tall at will but I had only seen her in her Roman Olympian form once during that archery session long ago.

'Yeah I guess we are, we don't know what to do about the hunt or how to tell Zeus. I am pretty sure he would not approve of us.' I said in response moving closer to Diana and I was surprised when she actually took my hand and held it firmly.

'Well then good luck and maybe you get her to visit more often as apparently I can't get her to come on my own.'

'I have been really busy mum; I don't get so much free time like my slacker brother.' Diana defended.

'Busy finally getting yourself a boyfriend.' Leto said with a sly grin knowing she had won. There was nothing either of us could say to counter that other than to get even more embarrassed.

'At least one of you two is hopefully settling down with someone, I love your brother but he really to find himself a woman who will put him in his place, not a long list of one night stands.' She said with a sigh but I could not see that happening, Apollo was the practically the god of bachelors.

'Mum we have been together for one night, stop planning the wedding already. We want to take this slow.' Diana said raising her free hand to her head in exasperation.

'Dear I have had 3000 years to plan the wedding, all I needed was you to finally admit the truth and to find a decent hat to wear.' She said with a wink before walking off slowly leaving us standing there like idiots.

'Well she took it well.' I said as I watched her walk out of the room.

'I hope she was not being serious.' Diana deadpanned still looking at the closed door her mother had just exited.

'At least it would probably be good if she planned it that long.' I said happily squeezing her hand.

'Your such an idiot, but you are my idiot.' She said happily rolling her eyes.

'So where to first, I guess I better tell my dad I am ok before he starts releasing earthquakes.'

'Too late, he did that when he found out you were injured.' She said simply.

'Oh I guess he was a little worried then, where did he release it somewhere remote I hope.'

'No, try the throne room, I have some nice new cracks in my ceiling because of you as does most of the rest of Olympus.' She said feigning anger and jabbing her free hands index finger into my chest.

'Once again not my fault I was unconscious. But maybe I should have told him before I joined you. I guess a quick call couldn't have been too hard.'

'Your right that's why we are visiting him and you are telling him.'

'Wait what?'

'If I have to go through the embarrassment of my mum knowing then you can suffer your dad. After that we can go get Reyna, tell Hades to release Tania and get back to Thalia chewing you out for lying to her.' She said with a smile.

'Ok but we are visiting him, what if my dad's subjects or Amphitrite tell someone they saw us together?'

'If they don't recognize me then they cannot tell anyone besides I think Amphitrite would be busy with something or another from what I know she is never in your fathers throne room.' She said and I watched her skin complexion darken and her hair turn black. I had forgotten that she once said she can appear as any form she pleased. If you looked hard enough you could still recognize her face but how many people actually expected he girl in front of me to be Artemis's Roman aspect with altered hair.

'Before we leave one more thing we are going get your damned bow and the first chance we get you are giving a supply of those damned arrows to Apollo so this never happens again. I stand by the fact of what I said when you joined, you will learn archery as there is no way I am dating a guy who can't shoot. I let you off because I was avoiding you but from now on your mine.' She said and I groaned at the thought of more practice.

'Yes I am, Yes I am.' I said as she flashed us out of the throne room.

* * *

**AN. short chapter I know but at least it was quick.**

**For all of you who have read House of Hades already like me. **

**Little Bob is a blatant less awesome rip-off of Nemea.**

**I could list a lot of other coincidences but that would spoil it for those who have not yet read or finished it.**

**A good book never the less of course and a good source for future subjects and characters for the future chapters. There were a few things I disliked about the book particularly one characters affections (you know who I am talking about).**

**As always read and review.**


	40. An Unexpected Offer

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 40

An Unexpected Offer

(Diana)

Well I was one about one thing that was for certain as I flashed into Atlantis alongside Percy, after a quick stop back at his room to retrieve the bow he now carried across his back and so I could change the color of my clothes from silver to black being dressed as a hunter would have been as obvious despite changing my appearance.

As I appeared inside a bubble appeared around me courtesy of Percy as we had discussed beforehand. The idiot had of course forgotten that I could not come down here after all I can't breath under water and the water pressure would have crushed me goddess or not.

We appeared outside the palace gates and were immediately met by two mermen who eyed us wearily crossing there spears blocking the way forward.

'Lord Poseidon is indisposed at present, no one is allowed to enter.' The left hand one said without looking at us directly.

'Why? I need to see my father.' Percy asked and the guards stoic expression faded as his eyes suddenly shifted up and down as he scrutinized Percy trying to recognize him.

'Nevertheless Lord Poseidon issued us with instructions, only the royal family is allowed inside and General Tyson.'

'Tell my father I am here then, or better yet get Tyson to come out here and he will let me through.' Percy said getting agitated. I could have spoken up but I did not want to give myself away and besides Percy would have it easier on his own.

The two guards looked at each other quickly as if having a mental conversation before looking back to us.

'Who should we tell General Tyson is here, so he can tell you to leave personally.' The right hand one said with a grin.

'Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Gaia, Bane of Giants, Titan Lord of Time, Constellations, Light and the Hunt.' He said forcefully extending his wings behind us. The two guards stood back fearfully before the right hand one placed a hand against his chest and saluted Roman style before swimming towards the palace door.

'I am sorry Milord, we did not recognize you.' The remaining guard stammered out relaxing his weapon.

'I get that a lot so don't worry about it.' Percy said far more friendly as he slowly folded each set of wings behind him before settling back into his usual smiling self.

As we stood waiting I considered it strange that Poseidon had closed the palace, surely even Percy getting injured was not enough to warrant no one but Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton and Tyson from entering which meant there was something else happening.

Finally the Palace doors opened wide and a large figure I loosely recognized as the recently appointed general of the armies of Olympus came towards us. The Cyclops was dressed in formal armor which I considered strange as what was the need for armor when there was no threat and you were within your own palace. The other guard swam behind him careful to avoid the club he seemed to be swinging wildly as he walked with little concern until he recognized Percy and broke out into a toothy grin before running forward.

(Percy)

Now I may have gotten a lot taller and stronger but so unfortunately had my half brother as he barreled into me and grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. Compared to him I was still small as he was easily about 13ft tall by now which allowed him to lift me clean of the floor. Combined with the pressure being applied to my chest if he didn't stop soon I would have to pull an Oceanus to get him off me.

However he eventually seemed to realize and place me back on the ground uncertainly.

'Hello big brother, you have got taller and wings like a shiny bird.' He said noticing my folded wings as I stretched them out to work out the ruffled mess they had become during the hug.

'Yeah I guess though you seemed to have done as well, I felt like I was just hit by a train and taking the weight of the sky at the same time.' I told him which only seemed to make him happier.

'So what brings you here brother I thought you were busy with Titan stuff, though dad said you got injured fighting Oceanus and Mean Tethys, good to see you helped kill him by the way.' He said waving the other guard off who swam back alongside his companion and I noticed Diana was still next to them not having been pushed back by the charging Cyclops.

'Err yeah I guess, it was only a minor injury though and my duties are really boring anyway.'

'Dad was awfully angry about you though he kept blaming Ares and saying something about Artemis being involved. My job gets boring too especially when I have to be here and not in the workshop.' He said sadly and I noticed his fancy appearance, I had never seen a Cyclops in armor but it was definitely intimidating the whole thing was made of bluish steel it seemed with gold filigree in places all he was lacking was a helmet for the complete set.

'Why are you wearing that and why is the palace closed?' I asked him.

'Daddy has a very important visitor, but I will keep it a secret, dad will tell you if you come in.' He said gaining my interest who was important enough for my dad to keep it a secret from everyone.

'Who is the girl? She is pretty.' Tyson said pointing at Diana who he had obviously failed to notice until now.

'Err She's my friend.' I said hesitating.

'Is she your girlfriend? I miss Annabeth I told Ella everything about her and she is trying to write a book on her.'

'So do I big guy, but she is just my friend.'

'Hello pretty girl, I am Tyson.' He called over to the goddess who reluctantly walked across in her bubble, as she neared I noticed the blush on her cheeks but fortunately Tyson didn't.

'Err hello my name is Diana.' She said and I couldn't believe she used her own name what was the point of changing your appearance and then using your name.

'Like Artemis's Roman side?' He asked and I remembered how surprisingly perceptive he could be, I could only hope he could no longer tell how I was feeling.

'Err yeah like Artemis.' She said carefully thankfully Tyson seemed to forget about the similarities and I noticed she still had her natural eye color which would have told anyone who she was. After all, the only individual I knew with that color eyes were Artemis and Iapetus.

'Ok then Percy, Diana follow me. Dad is this way.' He said turning back towards the gates and we were forced to hurry to keep up with his massive paces.

'Your eyes are still silver, can't you change them?' I whispered to Diana who frowned.

'No they are the one thing I can't, they are a distinct part of me.' She defended bitterly.

'Well then why not use the mist like I do?' I asked confused after all now was one of the few times I had not actually concealed my golden Pupils.

'Because I didn't think of it Ok, now come on I am curious to find out who your father has got visiting.' She said walking in front of me though I did notice her wave her hand in front of her face sneakily.

As we walked through the palace grounds I had time to admire the place without the backdrop of Greek fire and monsters in the process of consuming it. There were still signs of repairs here and there even two years after the attacks which was sad to see but even I did not have the strength to return the entire city to its former grandeur, what was required was simple hard work and lots of it. There were clear signs of everyone being forced to leave mid-work as piles of materials and tools sat idly by. Clearly whatever or whoever was here had not been planned for.

At last we came to what I assumed were the throne room doors which were shut before us.

'Brother please be respectful.' Tyson said almost sounding scared as he leant on one of the doors and pushed it open and stood to one side letting us through.

As I entered I noticed several things first was that my step-mother Amphitrite and half-brother Triton were both here in their thrones alongside my father despite Diana's insistence to the contrary which I planned on using against her to tease had it not been for the rooms other occupant.

Everyone of my senses went into overload as I looked at the large figure occupying most of the centre of the room. The figure was easily 50ft tall and so barely fit inside the palaces high vaulted ceiling. The most startling thing was the fact that despite being in an underwater palace the guy or at least I guessed it was a guy was composed entirely of water with the exception of the few pieces of old Greek armor that he wore that were made of ice.

All eyes in the room turned to look at me and Diana and I was tempted to just turn around walk right back out and get as far away from this colossal water goliath or whatever he was.

Now I have been in front of all three major water lords. My father, Oceanus and Polybotes but compared to them this guy was in another league as I tried to use my extra senses to work out who he was but all I could detect was massive amount of pure power.

My father looked happy to see me especially once his eyes fell on disguised figure of Diana and he gained a curious grin.

Reluctantly we walked across the room past the stoic figure until we stood before the thrones.

I had been about to bow when my father leapt out of his throne and embraced me tightly.

'Perseus you are such a damned fool sometimes, to survive two wars and almost get killed by one of Ares children. After I would have taken revenge against your foolish cousin I would have waged war on Hades himself if necessary to get you back.'

'Thanks I guess dad but that won't be necessary as you can see I am fine.' I said as he eventually loosened his grip on me and returned to his throne.

'Queen Amphitrite, Triton.' I said bowing to the pair who smiled warmly and in Tritons case nodded to me in acknowledgement. I guess it made sense to be cordial with them after all none of us were going anywhere.'

'Lady Diana.' My father said addressing the disguised goddess who slowly shifted back to her original appearance before dissipating the mist over her face as well returning her eyes from the auburn color she had changed them to. Wait a go dad, ruin that illusion maybe we should have used signal flares to tell the whole world.

'Lord Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton.' She said with a small curtsy.

'Thank you.' They all said at once.

'Perseus, Artemis as I am sure you may have noticed we have a guest and he was looking for you. This is Lord Pontus Primordial of the Oceans.' My father said awfully and I suddenly understood why this was such an issue. It was certainly not everyday the marine equivalent of Gaia came to visit.

I slowly turned towards the stationary figure who looked down at me or so I guessed and I realized exactly why Tyson had told me to be respectful in here. I may have slain Gaia but compared to the ancient god in front of me down here in the deeps I was but a gnat to be squashed.

'Greeting young Titan and goddess.' Pontus said slowly but very loudly as his voice boomed of the enclosed space. Each syllable sounded like someone was detonating a depth charge in here. I took a step back before holding my nose and making my ears pop only to find the Primordial chuckling which sounded more like crashing waves than a sound made by people, then again he was the physical manifestation of the ocean.

'Err Hi there Milord, how can I help?' I said being polite. I looked around to see Diana slowly walking back across the room and I realized the concussive force of his voice alone had pushed her bubble away.

'It was me who came here seeking you, I offer you a trade a favor for a favor.' He said far more calmly this time obviously no wanting to deafen me again.

'What could you possibly require of me?' I asked confused.

'Simple Little Titan, I want to Fade.'

(Diana)

I did not plan an encounter with a Primordial god when I thought up this plan, I did not want us to meet anyone but Poseidon while we were here but instead the Entire Oceanic royal family were here and just my luck my long-lost great uncle pops by to pay a visit to my boyfriend and ask him to kill him.

I had never experienced this much stress in my immortal life as I had the last month and a half and the last 24hours were starting to take there toll on me.

'You want me to kill you? Why?' Percy asked confused.

'For the last 2000 years I have been alone, my wife Thalassa faded long ago as she was rarely believed in anymore even the humans now know her only as an ancient Ocean. Of course I endured and hid myself away deep in the depths away from everything hoping that one day I could return to her. Then a few months ago I learned of the fall of Gaia and the one responsible, you.' He explained and it was hard for even me to not feel pity. That was the downside to Immortality if you wanted it all to end you couldn't and here was another example.

Some gods faded through lack of belief such as Pan or in this case Thalassa. Some found a way to fade or were killed case in point the Titans Percy slew or Gaia. The rest tried to seclude themselves away in the hope if they remained unseen belief in them would stop and they would fade away into obscurity.

'How am I supposed to kill you, you're the personification of the Ocean. If I killed you there would be consequences all over the world.' Percy said still open mouthed as he digested the Primordials words in his head.

'You wield the sword that was made from the Scythe my not so dear sister gave to her son to kill my brother. As you proved in battle the blade has the ability to cause an Immortal to fade, after all Gaia herself fell before it and as you saw there were no consequences of that battle globally.' He explained an I had to admit he had a point. If I had not been so concerned for the hunters as the time I would probably have considered it strange their was no catastrophes or disasters around the world. Before after the first Gigantomachy Greece had been hit with earthquakes for years as Gaia settled into her slumber.

'However I also said that I offer an exchange. I offer all of you the rest of my domain to safeguard.' He said and I am pretty sure every jaw dropped because mine sure as hades did. Thank Olympus my father was not here to hear that as I knew tat he would have protested against Poseidon gaining more power.

'You are offering us your domain? Who exactly are we talking about? The three of us and Perseus I suppose.' Triton said indicating himself and his parents.

'No. All of you that are here. Each of you would receive a share of mine and my wife's former domains. The only one who has a decision to make is Perseus.' He said looking from the prince of the sea back towards Percy. Wait. Did that mean he meant me as well?

'What other choice could I have to make?' Percy asked in reply looking upwards towards the Primordials 'face' which was barely distinguishable from the rest of his aquatic body.

'If you accept I could purify your blood and make you a true Titan but you would lose your fathers abilities as well as the curse of Achilles you bear as no true immortal may hold that blessing. Though you would retain your water specific powers.' He explained.

Well this was unexpected I had hoped for a way to make him a true immortal and here it was but of course it came at a price as all gifts invariably did. He would lose his birthright powers and his invulnerability or at least occasional resistance to damage depending on that stupid rivers mood.

'So then Perseus. What do you want to do?'

* * *

**AN. So then guys what do you want me to do?**

**True Titan or not yet, the choice is yours to decide.**

**Leave your decision in the reviews, the one with the most wins at the end of tomorrow wins.**

**Therefore as always read and review**


	41. Ascension and Adoption

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 41

Ascension and Adoption

(Percy)

Well then no pressure or anything then was what I wanted to say in response to the Primordials question. However I also understood the seriousness of the situation and what Pontus was offering me and the others.

I really wanted to have a water domain and had been secretly disappointed with the fact I could not have Oceanus's as it would have been fitting I suppose. Though I would rather not have to kill someone to get it. I was sure the others would also be pleased to get more power over their domains thanks to the empowerment by the primordials gift, my father would probably take great delight in rubbing it in Zeus's face after all what chance did he have of getting the same offer as Ouranos had already faded.

It was strange that Pontus had highlighted the fact that we would all gain some of his power which suggested that Diana and Tyson would also gain domains as well which was strange. Although strange in a good way as it would be cool for my little bro to be an immortal Cyclops god and that was saying nothing about having something else in common with my new girlfriend besides hopefully she would no longer need that damned bubble. As funny as it was to see her walking back after being forced back by Pontus's voice alone she looked really stupid it reminded me of an old film I watched back at Gabe's place about a boy who was stuck in a bubble though for completely different reasons of course. He had a illness or something and she was two miles down in the ocean.

Then there were the advantages to myself other than the aforementioned. I would finally be a real immortal Titan with all the advantages that would come with it; I would no longer need help flashing around. I would no longer be able to die or at least permanently. Diana would no longer be left alone if something happened to me which I knew tormented her at the possibility of a re-occurrence of yesterday.

Though of course there was a cost. I would lose my inherited abilities from my father. Sure I would lose none of my hydro-kinesis abilities as I would have them replaced. But I would lose my minor abilities to create earthquakes and sadly my equestrian ones which meant I would no longer be able to talk with Blackjack, Scipio and not so sadly Arion as well as the other Pegasi. There was also the fact I would lose the Curse/Blessing of Achilles but then again I would be immortal though I did not think Styx would appreciate me losing it for second time though what could she do about it. The last thing was the most worrying was that I would be at last bound by the ancient laws though technically I could operate around the hunt in the same way as Artemis could.

'Perseus know that whatever you choose you will always be my son, if you are having doubts about losing your legacy know that Athena is not always the only one who has a plan for every contingency.' My father said with a shine in his eyes like he actually did have a way to counter my losses perhaps or at least some of them.

'Yes father.' I said turning from him back towards the massive Primordial noticing all eyes looking at me only pausing to stare into Diana's that were shining silver hopefully telling me what I should do. Sure there would be losses but I had overcome far greater what was a few special abilities when compared to losing the girl you thought you were destined to be with. Even if I had found love again Annabeth still remained my greatest what if, even if she did tell me to move on and reluctantly I had.

'I accept your offer Lord Pontus.' I said looking upwards at his face.

'I see you have overcome your hesitation then, good my guests should be here shortly.' He said confusingly and I guessed everyone behind me was probably equally as confused as I was before three more bubbles appeared in the room each filled with a identical elderly woman who looked just as confused to be here. The fates quickly however noticed the colossal water figure behind them.

'Greetings Uncle Pontus, why have you summoned us here?' The three said at once clearly as unaware of why they were here as I was.

'With Perseus's help I wish to fade not before bequeathing my power to worthy successors. You are to ensure my power is distributed fairly.' He explained and the Moirai stood opened mouthed before nodding reverently.

'Very well then Perseus it has come time for me to return to my parent's realm and at last be re-united with my wife. Do not be fooled by my composition. This form is composed of my purified essence in entirety you will find that your sword is quite capable of harming me despite your misgivings.' He explained and the though had occurred to me of how I was supposed to kill a 50ft tall god made of water with nothing but a sword albeit a magical sword capable of killing anything.

'Yes Lord Pontus.' I said controlling the currents in the room which was difficult thanks to the shear magnetism the Primordial had on the current as if he was subconsciously making this harder for me to do as I slowly floated off the palace floor. I realized one key problem and that I was currently lacking Maelstrom and that it was probably still at camp but nevertheless I was able to focus on returning the sword to myself and I watched as the familiar swirling pattern watch appeared on my wrist and for the first time actually noticed the coincidental alternating colors it depicted gold and silver could it have possibly have always known what was going to happen.

However now was not the time to be wondering if my watch/sword knew about my love life before I did as I changed it back into its familiar Celestial bronze and steel blade which I held in my right hand loosely pointed towards the Primordials chest conscious of the blades growing kill count of supposedly immortal beings, thank the gods I was the only one who could use the blade.

I looked up once more to see the Primordial God smile solemnly and nod and with that signal I plunged the blade through his icy breastplate and into the area of his chest I assumed his heart should be.

As he said despite his appearance his actual form gave resistance to the blade and curiously I could not see the blade inside him despite the fact I could generally see through his transparent form. What I could see however was the small wisps of Silver Ichor seeping out of the gash in his armor around the blade and to the sides of his breastplate and I remembered briefly the same fluid when I severed Gaia's throat before my journey down her esophagus.

I continued to push the blade in until the hilt of the 4ft weapon met his armor and I pulled my hands away and backed away reverently not looking away from the dying Primordial.

'I Pontus, Son of Chaos, Primordial of the Oceans offer my Power to Poseidon Son of Kronos so he may be the true Lord of the Oceans. I offer my Wife Thalassa's Domain of the sea to Amphitrite, Daughter of Tethys and Oceanus. I offer my Depths to Triton son of Poseidon. I offer the services of my inhabitants to Tyson, Son of Poseidon, General of Olympus and I offer my Tides to Diana daughter of Jupiter and Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon.' He announced weakly despite the impaled sword in his chest.

'I accept your offer.' I said slowly and heard the others also say it one after the other below me. The Primordial smiled again before suddenly freezing, literally.

However as I looked at the Primordial god turned ice sculpture I felt exactly the same and certainly not suddenly feeling very immortal.

'Perseus take the sword and release his essence.' The fates said floating up alongside me in their bubbles and I noticed them holding a sea-green piece of thread which eventually shifted into gold at its far end. So many years ago I had noticed these three old women with another such piece of string cut the string short and had thought it was the string of my life, instead it had been Luke's of course but I knew this time for certain that the string they currently held was the real deal. That one piece of thread was who I had been all this time but when I took that sword once again everything would change.

I didn't hesitate as I pulled the blade free.

(Diana)

I watched in silent fear as Percy pulled the blade free of its icy enclosure with one motion. Large cracks began to spread out from where the sword had been buried before multiplying until the dead god's body resembled a spider web of cracks across its surface before the whole construct shattered across the room in a cascade towards us.

However just before impact the ice suddenly melted in a silver flash that blinded everyone before we all except the fates collapsed.

I came to at the bottom of my bubble feeling really light-headed but oddly invigorated a sensation I had felt before when I received the moon as a domain as my body adjusted to it's new powers.

It was strange that once again Percy and me had received another joint domain but unlike before where I had been upset about the similarity, now I was excited about the prospect of sharing something else with him though this one he had the definite advantage over me in terms of experience. I still found it strange to think that I could possibly have received a water based domain. It was oddly fitting to receive Tides as another domain considering the mortals believed that it was dictated by the moon now it most certainly was as well as her boyfriend I thought with a smile.

Speaking of which where was he? I thought as I looked around the room noticing the others also in states of shock. Poseidon was the only one who was still standing but my uncle seemed to be larger than he had been. Amphitrite was sprawled across her throne holding her head in her hands. Triton was lying on his back on the throne room floor white skinned and would have appeared dead were it not for the movement of his tails. Tyson was still unconscious with his back to the wall though if anything the massive Cyclops also looked larger than previously. I looked up and found Percy looking down at me with pure golden eyes.

Now it was strange to look at his eyes without the familiar sea-green Iris's which was a result of him no longer having his fathers godly DNA I guess but that was nothing compared to the rest of his body at the moment.

From the waist down he had the tail of a Merman although made of golden scales to match his eyes and wings and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the image. Percy noticed my source of amusement with a frown before suddenly using the sword he still held to pop my bubble.

My laughter immediately shifted to screams as I prepared to be crushed by thousands of tones of pressure however I felt no different when the water reached me. I didn't even feel wet which I considered strange when suddenly the reason came to me and made me feel like an idiot. Of course I could not get wet and breathe underwater now.

I turned back towards my golden merman boyfriend with a frown intending to chew him out over his prank to find him staring at me mouth open.

(Percy)

I had been a little surprised to find myself with a tail when I woke up but sure enough from the waist down I looked like a golden coy carp and I guessed if anyone else in the room had been awake to see my expression they would have probably said I looked like one too as I floated with a dumb expression on my face. As it was fortunately I was the only one awake as even the fates had been knocked out by the release of energy or so I guessed as they all lay in a corner of the room in a cluster of bubbles.

The next person to wake up was my father who slowly rose from the base of his throne to his knees before standing up straight and I noticed that he too was visibly different appearing a few years younger and using his throne as a sense of scale also about two foot taller. I noticed that Amphitrite was likewise affected though she had maintained the dignity of remaining in her throne though it was now out of scale with her. I guess the pair had probably received a significant power increase from the Primordial.

Triton was similarly affected though on a smaller scale than our father and his mother though he remained generally unmoving on the floor where he had collapsed.

Tyson was now about the same size as Polyphemus had been the last time I saw him on his island, luckily his armor had likewise expanded to fit his new frame.

Finally I noticed the person I was looking for the most. Diana was slowly coming to in her bubble and looking around as I was. She still looked the same though her cloths had changed back to their original colour during her unconsciousness. I wanted to sneak up on her while she was still confused and to my great surprise I found myself able to use my new tail perfectly unlike my earlier mishaps when I had gained wings. At this rate my physical anatomy would be barely distinguishable as having ever been a human.

Careful to stay out of her line of sight I swam so I was above her head just in time for her to look up and see me looking down at her as I met her eyes and saw my own golden ones reflected in hers, I had never considered even my appearance could be affected by the change.

I watched her eyes move down until she noticed my tail before she started giggling at my expense to which I thought it was only fair to burst her bubble, literally. I watched her amused expression change to one of terror as the water raced towards her only for nothing to happen to her thank the gods.

Well nothing that could harm her at least.

I watched in curious amazement as her lower half melded together until she like me also possessed a tail although hers was silver. It must have been an automatic response to the waters touch which I guess explained why I had shifted immediately and she had not after all I was already surrounded by water.

'What are you staring at golden boy?' She asked angrily clearly not happy with my prank though it also meant she had not noticed her own appearance, something I intended to play with.

'Oh nothing much Diana just that everyone else seems to have been affected physically except you other than you can breathe underwater, I suppose you only got a minor domain.' I said tauntingly hoping to provoke her into coming after me as I backed away slowly with gentle beats of my tail.

'I will show you minor domain you no good idiotic Titan, the best bit is now I can kill you whenever you annoy me and that Styx can't save yo—' she said clearly meaning to take a step towards me only to fall over her own tail and crash to the floor. Rather than laugh I quickly swam towards her and helped her up.

She then proceeded to look at herself like an idiot for a good 30 seconds clearly forgetting about me as she stared at the silver appendage where her legs had been.

However the act of picking her up had shown me something strange. I was now only marginally taller than her rather than a full head. However she had been the same height as before when she was in her bubble which meant either her mermaid form was taller or I was shorter now.

I was broken out of my musings when she attempted to swim forward only to nearly fall on her face if I had not stopped her. Clearly she did not have my natural affinity for swimming with a tail. I concentrated on pushing the water away from us and found the task relatively simple whereas before the act would have drained my strength significantly and quickly.

As soon as we were no longer surrounded by water are tails changed back, thankfully we remained clothed as that would have been embarrassing. Diana looked significantly more relieved to be standing on her own two feet whereas I felt sort of disappointed by the change though it did serve to answer my question as I was now indeed the same height as she was I was I guessed 6'1 to her 5'11. I quickly deduced that this was because I probably now had a large form though I had no idea how to change it at the moment. I was actually pleased with the change as though intimidating it was really annoying being almost 7 feet tall especially around doors and low ceilings. All I had to do now was find a way of hiding my wings and I would look like a normal mortal.

At the thought of hiding my wings they suddenly faded from reality and I almost pitched forward at the sudden loss of weight from my back and I realized exactly how much energy I had had to use to counter their weight. Sure enough when I re-imagined them they reappeared as did the familiar weight. I realized that this must be how I could change my appearance that meant I could probably change my height in the same way.

(Diana)

I looked at Percy in fascination as he evidently discovered how to modify his appearance, it was strange to look at him without his now signature wings but it would certainly made it less difficult for him to blend in. I also noticed the significant decrease in height over what he had been. Good it would make it easier for me to kiss him without having to pull his head down not that he would be getting kissed anytime soon for that little stunt a minute ago.

It was annoying to see how easy he made swimming with a tail look easy of course when I tried I had immediately fell on my face much to his amusement. Of course it was something I would need to practice but for the moment I was happy to be back on my feet.

I looked about to see that Triton had finally risen from the floor and had settled back onto his throne though it looked far more tight on him than previously while his parents simply summoned a new pair of thrones that were larger before taking a seat. Tyson meanwhile had woken up and was once again standing by the entrance though he was looking at his club sadly as it was no longer in proportion to the rest of him.

'Well that was pleasantly unexpected.' Poseidon announced and I turned back towards him.

'Perseus as I said before though you have lost the abilities you inherited from me there is a way for me to return them to you.' He announced gaining my interest and evidently Percy's too. I knew the loss of his birthright probably pained him despite the advantages we had all gained from his and Pontus's sacrifice.

'Yes Father, I would do anything.' Percy said eagerly.

'In the past we used to adopt mortals to serve as our champions and the chosen individual would gain characteristics of their adoptive parent as well as some of their powers, it made mortal heroes the equivalent of demigods. For example I adopted Theseus after he returned from the Labyrinth and his own father was killed, Zeus adopted Alexander the Great. It was even possible to adopt another gods child providing the parent was willing such as when Jupiter allowed Pluto to adopt the Roman Emperor Diocletian allowing him to summon an undead legion.' He explained and I remembered the old practice before we sealed ourselves away from mortals with the mist and after that gods rarely allowed another god to adopt their child.

Percy stood silently as he took in the information.

'Father but Perseus is not a demigod or a mortal but a Titan Lord how is it possible?' Triton asked voicing the concern I was just thinking off.

My uncle however had clearly thought of a work around to the problem as he sat with a smile.

'Dad what Triton says is right how does that matter to me and besides how can you adopt someone who was your son in the first place?' Percy said staring at his father who remained unflinching.

'It is simple really, after all Diana being here gave me the idea.' He said to my surprise how could me being here give him the idea.

'I Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans give Neptune, Lord of the Oceans permission to adopt my son Perseus.' He said before suddenly changing aspects in a flash of light leaving the more familiar to my current forms god in his place though unlike previously Neptune also looked younger and still retained black hair and beard.

'I Neptune hereby offer to adopt Perseus, son of Poseidon to be my own.' Neptune announced loudly only to be interrupted by a trio of bubbles that rolled in between the god and me and Percy.

'It has never been done it is not possible for a god to adopt another as their own.' The left hand one said angrily.

'Listen here ladies, you are guests in my domain which I might add just got significantly stronger so do not deem to tell me what I can do down here and especially in regard to my own family.' Neptune said angrily to the three fates and I feared for him, it was one of the things that simply should not be done even my father never questioned them. The fates however looked stunned by the retort.

'Do not question me, I will adopt Perseus again and unless your mother Ananke herself comes here and forbids me I do not care what you say, so shut up and stand aside. Then you can do some announcing of titles and whatever else you want to do before you leave.'

At the mention of the Primordial of Destiny and Fate the room darkened however nothing else happened and Neptune gained a grin on his face as the regarded the three old ladies.

'I thought she wouldn't, so stand aside.' He said gripping his trident tightly.

The fates however at the mention of their mother whitened in the face despite their already pale skin tone before at once stepping to the side.

'Where were we before we were rudely interrupted? Oh yes I was adopting Perseus wasn't I.' Neptune said launching a scathing look at the trio before turning back towards my boyfriend with a kind smile.

Percy meanwhile was standing with a smile on his face at the possibility of regaining his birthright.

'I Perseus, son of Poseidon accept Neptune's offer of adoption.' He said loudly before disappearing into golden light.

(Percy)

I had never considered it possible to re-inherit my fathers inherent abilities, sure we may have had to take a drastic action to counter my loss but when my fathers Roman aspect confronted the Fates themselves over the decision I had thought it was once again impossible. It was to my surprise when he even called on another Primordial to attempt and stop him but instead nothing happened and the Fates had backed down.

I had then accepted the proposal and once again I felt different I was surrounded by light, the curious thing was I could see out at those watching with concern though I could not see myself only making out a golden outline until I realized I was actually looking at my own essence now which was kind of disorientating so I quickly looked away until the glow faded.

I quickly looked myself over happy everything was in order before looking around and seeing everyone except the fates with looks of relief, even Triton and Amphitrite looked happy which I thought was kind of them to care but it was nothing compared to my father as he leapt out of his throne decreasing in size with each step before grabbing me in a fatherly hug which I returned.

It felt strange to consider that I was technically a Roman now I suppose as Neptune was my father now. Then again I was also a full Titan so it didn't really matter all that did matter was I had my father again even if he was a different side of the same god.

Slowly my father released hold of me before turning towards the three Fates.

'Now then ladies, don't you have some announcements to make?' He said from alongside me.

'All hail Neptune Lord of the Oceans, Horses, Earthquakes and Storms.'

'All hail Amphitrite Queen of the Seas, goddess of Fish, Seals, and Springs.'

'All hail Triton, God of the Deeps, Prince and messenger of the Seas.'

'All hail Tyson, General of Olympus, God of Cyclops and Marine Creatures.'

'All hail Diana, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Wilderness, Chastity and Tides.'

'All hail Perseus, Titan Lord of Time, Tides, Constellations, Light and the Hunt, Saviour of Olympus, Heir of Kronos, Slayer of Gaia, bane of Giants and the Minotaur, former Titan of the Air, Guardian of the Hunt, Son of Neptune.' They said taking it in turns before all announcing the long list of my own. It felt strange for them to actually call me Heir of Kronos as well but who was I to complain though my father did.

'You forgot to say Prince of the Seas at the end of that all.' He said with a smile as he held me by the shoulder.

The three out of breath Fates looked at him with anger before reluctantly nodding their heads.

'Can I have that on a business card please; it is a bit of a mouthful.' I asked the three who glared at me before disappearing in a flash probably desperate to get out as quick as possible before anyone thought of anything else to add to my already long list. I was tempted to say Boyfriend of Diana but that would have given everything away.

'So then Percy what did you come and see us for before all this began?' Triton said surprisingly friendly evidently happy with his new god of the Deeps status.

'Well I wanted to tell dad I was fine after I got injured, so he didn't worry anymore and try and destroy Olympus any further.' I told him only to be embraced at my father's side with his arm over my shoulders.

'Well it was good to see you brother but I must go spread the news throughout the ocean, I hope to see you again.' He said before dissolving into bubbles.

'Perseus, Diana it was good to see you again but I must also be on my way, until next time.' Amphitrite said formally before also dissolving in her throne, perhaps that was one trick I could learn in time although I wanted to learn how to flash first as I was tired of needing Diana to do it for me.

'So you two were acting rather friendly earlier.' My dad commented as Diana walked to my side.

'Me and Percy are going out Lord Neptune.' Diana announced and I heard something hit the floor behind us and I turned to see Tyson standing there open mouthed after having dropped his club on the floor. He had been so silent I had forgotten he was still here.

'But the pretty goddess is a maiden goddess, isn't she?' He said in shock.

'Hey big guy, yeah she is but we don't want anyone to know about this just yet, so you can't tell anyone at all.' I told him.

'Tyson if you tell anyone I will take peanut butter of the lunch menu.' My father said and I could have sworn Tyson was almost in tears at the comment.

'I won't tell anyone about Percy and the pretty goddess ever.' He said sadly.

'Thanks little bro though you should go tell Ella about your new Status as god of Cyclops.' I said and he suddenly became excited before barreling through the doors as soon as he opened them.

'You were a bit harsh with the peanut butter threat.' I said turning towards my father.

'It was a far more effective measure than Styx, I know that oaths on that river can be broken after all you are proof of that.' He said with a grin.

'Thanks for reminding me I was a mistake.' I said feigning sadness.

'One I would make again no matter what the cost was to me. I will let nothing get between me and my favourite son, even if that means defying the fates themselves and beating my upstart brother so he lets my son date the girl he loves.' He said proudly grabbing Diana with his free arm so she was pinned at his side likewise.

'I must admit this has been one hell of a day and the sun is only just rising.' He said happily but I remembered one thing Diana had mentioned.

'Oh shit we forgot about Reyna and the chariot.' I said hurriedly and I noticed that Diana suddenly looked panicked.

'Hey dad glad to see, be back soon, got to go, bye.' I said hurriedly grabbing hold of Diana's hand before remembering I don't know how flashing around works.

'Have fun you two, but not that much fun, I don't want to explain to her father that way.' He said with a sly wink at us before dissolving away just as Diana flashed us away.

* * *

**AN. Well the voting was pretty unanimous in favor of full titan which I did though I never intended for him to lose his powers permanently, though making him technically Roman was a idea that came to me as I was writing this and I liked it, after all Diana is Roman so why not.**

**I wanted to make them act as more of a family in this than they do in the TLO as Triton and Amphitrite have to understand that though Percy is an illegitimate child he has done enough to warrant them getting over their prejudice. (no secret hatreds and family killing here. cough.)**

**I hope no one has anything against me making them get Merman tails while submerged because frankly I couldn't care, like his wings rule of cool will always win. speaking of which I wanted to change Percy's appearance to be normal as it is a bit hard to integrate someone into mortal society when they are 7ft tall, half a ton and with a dozen wings, kinda ruins your dates when everyone is staring at you.**

**Though seriously he would have the best business card ever and their was more I could have added.**

**its funny how I can get more reviews in a night than I do in a week when I mention the words vote at the end of a chapter, see it is not that hard.**

**As always read and review.**


	42. Judgment

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 42

Judgment

(Percy)

When I opened my eyes after I guessed we reached our destination to avoid the disorientation of the travel, I found myself far above the Earths surface at the back of Artemis's chariot. As soon as we arrived Diana let go of my hand which was a good thing because she immediately reached for the reigns from the drowsy demigod who had been holding them.

Reyna looked exhausted which was unsurprising after all she had probably been up since this time yesterday, had fought in a battle and then been dragged to Orthrys before finally supervising the moon chariot all night. It was no wonder she looked ready to drop from tiredness.

'Thank you Milady.' She said stifling a yawn as she leaned back against the side of the chariot before noticing me.

'Well look who's back from the dead. Though I could have sworn you were taller.' She said trying to sound playful but instead ruining by letting her head drop as she finished barely able to hold it up.

'Err yeah, a lot happened I guess.' I replied. She would not know how much happened though as their were certain things I was not prepared to tell any of the hunters/huntresses.

'Well at least you are alive or at least you are until Thalia gets a hold of you.' She said with a grin.

'That's the best bit, she can't actually do it now.' I said in reply happily though she would probably sure as hell try.

Reyna's eyes widened as she digested what I had just said but she was interrupted by Diana who turned back towards us apparently happy judging by the smile on her face.

'You did well Reyna all considered though I am sorry you had to stay here for so long on your own.' The goddess praised and the daughter of Bellona gained a smile on her face.

'It was the least I could do for you Milady, you were needed more down there than I could have been and clearly it paid off if Percy is here now.

'Nevertheless you should get some rest, Perseus wait here while I take Reyna back to the camp so she can go to bed then we will go to our next stop.' She commanded firmly grabbing the huntresses hand before disappearing in a blaze of light.

I though it was strange she did not take me with her but then again if I returned now the inquisition of Thalia would begin and that could wait. As much as me and Tania did not get on, I was loathe to leave her in the underworld longer than necessary after all Hades did not need to lay a hand on someone to torture and break them, his shear presence enough was bad and that was not even including his symbol of power causing me to shudder at the memory of the helm of darkness. It was a malignant device even when not being worn.

So instead I was left to stand in a empty chariot in high orbit waiting for my girlfriend to return so we could parole a prisoner from the underworld.

(Thalia)

I had woken up early expecting Artemis to be back with first light as per usual but instead the only god in sight was Nico who was standing on the far side of the hearth talking to a little girl who carried a small pot with her, who I knew was no camper otherwise I may have questioned why she was out so early but fortunately I recognized the girl as Hestia.

I had seen Nico return last night but he had refused to tell me where Artemis and Reyna were, the little zombie was lucky he had the ability to fade into shadows otherwise he would have a dozen arrows imbedded in his immortal ass.

I had no idea what the pair were discussing but I gathered it was something to do with the hunters or Artemis by the fact Nico would occasionally nod his head towards our cabin though he remained unaware of me watching him back.

Eventually though the pair finished talking and after a small bow from Nico the goddess simply disappeared in a column of flames.

I was about to step out of the cabin when he too disappeared leaving me disappointed, I wanted to ring the truth out of his scrawny little neck.

'It is rude to pry in a gods affairs you know.' A voice said to my left and sure enough he had reappeared in the shadows cast by the early morning sun alongside the cabin.

'Shut up death breath and tell me where Artemis is, so she can tell me where to find Percy and I can kill him myself for lying to me. Then after that I am going to kill you for hiding the truth.' I growled out quietly conscious of my sleeping sisters behind me through the open door.

'I have a better idea, how about you ask her yourself when you next see her and you can't kill what you can't touch so have fun.' He said laughing and I went to take a swing at him intending to put my fist down his throat only for it to strike the side of the cabin when he faded out of the way leaving me alone with nothing but a bruised set of knuckles.

'Thalia do you mind not punching my cabin, you will wake up the others.' A familiar voice said and I turned to find my sister/mistress helping to support a weary looking Reyna by the shoulder.

Forgetting the pain in my hand for the moment I ran over to help Diana and grabbed Reyna's other arm.

'Milady is she ok, what happened to her?' I asked as we slowly made our way to the cabin entrance.

'She has just had a long night after yesterday, she needs to rest but other than that she is fine. I will answer some of your question when we are back outside.' She said and respectfully I stayed silent for the sake of those that were sleeping as we made our way in the cabin before depositing Reyna on the empty bed next to my own.

It did not matter that she was still fully clothed and armored because she was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow, however I knew that she was bound to have some serious discomfort when she awoke.

Fortunately Diana noticed this and with a snap of her fingers was able to magically remove her armor and place it on a mannequin between our beds.

The goddess seemed content to leave her as she was before making her way back towards the door and I swiftly followed her desperate for some answers.

Surprisingly she began to walk towards the beach, I thought she would want to talk at the dining pavilion as it was isolated but then again perhaps she did not want to risk being overheard.

When we arrived at the beach the tide was fully in obscuring the majority of the sand leaving only a narrow strip above the surf barely wide enough to walk along however to my surprise Diana simply raised a hand towards it and the sea moved back as if in response to some command by the goddess before she lay down on the now greatly expanded area of beach looking towards the rising sun.

(Diana)

As I looked at Apollo's chariot I could not help but think of Perseus who I had left in my on the other side of the planet however it would be easier to overcome some of Thalia's pent up annoyance and curiosity without him being here to antagonize her and her to assault him in response.

I had been surprised with the ease at which I had been able to control the local tides. I had simply wanted the tide to travel outwards and it had reacted to my desire. I could even tell which inhabitants were living below the waterline including the three naiads a few hundred feet away by the pier. It felt strange that so much could change in the space of a few hours and all because of one man.

This time yesterday I had been planning on how I could avoid him for the rest of the day hoping that he would be distracted by the return to CampHalf-Blood but now I felt sad to be separated from him and using my new powers over our joint domain served as a reminder of him being left alone.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Thalia roughly crashed out on the sand next to me very ungracefully looking at me expectantly.

'So Milady can you tell me what the hades is up with Percy? Because no one else will.' She said almost demandingly which was bemusing as I knew that she was desperate to know the truth.

'What do you want to know about him? I will tell you what I am able to.' And willing to I thought with a hidden smile.

'Is he Ok? Is he dead?'

'He is fine for the moment; Apollo was able to heal him after we found another arrow to cure him.'

'Good because that means I can kill him myself, what is this madness about him being a Titan how is that even possible? How can a demigod become a Titan?' She asked her voice tinged with anger at being left in the dark.

'Yes he is a Titan, He was made a partial Titan by Kronos while he was in Tartarus before the end of the last war, after the war he traveled to Orthrys where he was made a member of the Titan council though he remained still partially mortal and with godly descent. That was why it was still possible for him to die.' I explained simply.

'So what he gets made an immortal by his own worst enemy and then the rest make him the equivalent of an Olympian?' She asked slack-jawed.

'Pretty much, though one tried to kill him only to lose the battle and his domains. That is why he now has wings if you were wondering though he gave back one of them.'

'What domains does he have then? I guess he has time from Kronos. That would explain some of the times where he would be able to appear in two different places extremely quickly.' She asked surprisingly astute though I had noticed the same several times.

'He also has Light, Constellation, the Hunt and formerly Air.' I told her and her eyes lit up as she comprehended the magnitude of what he was actually capable of. Unlike most of my siblings I did not crave power though of course I would not turn it down if it was offered to me like this morning; whereas Thalia had the classic look Father has when he tries to visualize himself as being more important and powerful.

'Wait you said the Hunt, as in Hunting? Is that some sort of Joke? Percy is the worst and most clumsy hunter I could imagine and that is without using a bow therein he becomes downright dangerous to everything except his target.' She said playfully though it was generally truthful, sure he had been working hard lately to hunt the theoretical side of the domain but he was still useless at the practical.

'Sadly it is the truth I share a domain with him, which was one of the reasons I accepted him as your guardian besides him being a better person than Heracles, I plan on making him worthy of it.' I said happily and from now on I meant it, there was no more avoiding it, he was going on one hell of a crash course when we got back.

'He has to survive that long Milady as you said he can still die. Now can you tell me where he is so I can beat the rest of the truth out of him?' She said cricking her neck and then her knuckles, to bad she didn't know that he was now immortal properly.

'Well unless you want to fly to my chariot you are out of luck.' I said playfully and I watched her pale at the thought of heights and flying. Truthfully she probably could as I had tried to get her to harness the air currents like our younger brother but she was terrified by the shear thought of it.

'Then can you go get him now so I can begin by frying him with a lightning bolt again?' She said sadistically and I was worried to think whatever else she had planned for my boyfriend.

'No not yet, I and he have to take care of some matters first but then you can talk with him when we get back. We will not be long and do not disturb Reyna she needs the rest, which means no asking her questions. Perseus will explain to you all, so until then do not tell anyone else what I have told you.' I said warningly.

'Ok Milady but please hurry I can't wait to begin 'questioning' him.' She said using air quotes to highlight her sarcasm as if it was not obvious enough to start with.

'Oh don't worry I don't plan on wasting time in getting back, this is one thing I want to watch though you should try and avoid killing him as there will be a lot of sad and angry people if you do. Now you should go wake the others and get them ready for the day. The captured campers will be brought back soon and you should remind Phoebe that those Stoll boys may be among them, you know how much she like them.' I said remembering the reign of terror she inflicted on the pair as a means of getting over her grief of last year and as a means of revenge for the pairs centaur blood prank.

'Yes Milady, I am sure she can't wait almost as much as me.' She said with a grin rising from the floor and brushing the sand off her outfit.

'We should be back within an hour or two so until then behave.' I warned her to which she reluctantly nodded before turning back towards the camp. As soon as she did and was hidden from sight I relaxed my control of the tides before flashing away just before the water reached my legs, I just did not fancy being a Mermaid goddess at the moment.

(Percy)

I could get used to hanging out up here in the moon chariot, at first I had been annoyed that Diana had just taken Reyna and flashed away leaving me here but then after a few minutes of standing around doing nothing I had decided to look at the earth below me and to my surprise I found I was able to observe everything below me if I looked hard enough.

I saw the Guards of New Rome patrolling the cities perimeter while the rest of the city remained silent in the early hours. I saw the vast expanse of my father's kingdom as I beheld the entirety of the Pacific Ocean and saw just how much of the world he actually controlled. I spent a while looking at the Neon haze that was Japan and thought that it reminded me of Times square but as an entire city, perhaps one day I could actually visit the place as it looked cool.

I did not focus on anyone specific though as that would be creepy I guess, to be able to spy on peoples lives from Orbit. Sure enough I could have focused on the figure of Leto as usual standing on the roof of Orthrys waiting for the sunrise but instead I simply looked away to find the next interesting scene as I passed time.

It was a shame the sun had risen over Camp Half-Blood as it meant I could not observe what was happening there as I wanted to know what was taking Diana so long though I suspected my Agitated cousin had something to do with it although I did not know if that was still technically true. After all I had been purged of my fathers godly DNA though of course he had re-adopted me as a work around of the condition but did that mean that Zeus was still my uncle and by extension Diana and Thalia still my cousins. It was pretty weird to think that I was now dating my direct cousin at least Annabeth had been a cousin once removed. Perhaps it was a good thing if I was no longer directly related to her by blood.

I was broken out of my strange thoughts of inbreeding when the goddess in question appeared back alongside me.

(Diana)

I still found it strange to see Percy in his new shorter form though I suppose it is more of his natural height pre partial Titan. I had become used to him towering over me though sure it had caused issues of awkwardness. He was leaning against the side of my chariot with a thoughtful look when I arrived which soon changed to one of embarrassment when I planted a light peck on his cheek.

'Err hello Diana.' He said nervously.

'Considering I am supposed to be the nervous one about relationships, I seem to be far more comfortable and open with us than you are.' I said putting my hands on my hip pouting, which only served to make him look even more nervous.

'Your not the one your father will try throwing lightning bolts at if he found out.' He defended which I suppose was true though I would not let that happen.

'He may be the lord of the sky but even he does not control what is up here, no one can see us. So stop being so nervous.' I chastised teasingly.

'I know but it is still strange to think that we are finally actually dating, I thought I was doomed to an unattainable dream but now here we are.' He said relaxing slightly.

'Your right we are, so how about you actually kiss me for once like a responsible boyfriend.' I said demandingly noticing the colour drain from his face as he froze.

'What am I not good enough?' I said locking eyes with him taking note of the return of the surrounding sea green to his eyes.

'Err no you look beautiful honestly.' He stuttered out, and I internally basked in the compliment though outwardly I remained looking at him intimidatingly.

'I am still waiting you know.'

I watched him nervously move away from the side of the chariot towards me reluctantly removing his hands the rail around it as his face neared mine I stood unmoving forcing him to come to me until at last his lips met mine gently before I stopped resisting and kissed him back as intensely as I knew how to and to my relief he suddenly found the ability to operate his hands effectively as one was wrapped around my waist while the other cupped my head and held me close to him.

This was easily the best kiss I had ever had and I was enjoying the proximity our bodies had to each other when I felt his mouth open slightly and I felt his tongue brush against my lips as if hoping to gain entrance. I knew what he was hoping to do but I liked to set the pace of this relationship and so while he was intently focused on his goal I flashed us out of the chariot and to the entrance of the underworld. Oh and I also changed aspect with a smile in my head at what was about to occur.

(Percy)

I had been so engrossed in the kiss that I actually failed to notice changing location as I had subconsciously closed my eyes. However I did find it strange that I had to tilt my head slightly downwards so I decided to open my eyes and investigate the fact that Diana's head had gotten lower despite the fact I was still holding her.

It was quite a surprise to find myself suddenly making out with a 15 year old goddess on the side of a road in LA. I rapidly pulled away before someone saw me and assumed I was some sort of Pedophile or something. I may only be 17 in reality but I sure as hades no longer looked it, sure I may no longer be so gods damned tall anymore thankfully but it would still look strange to a passerby.

Thankfully it was still the early hours of the morning on the West Coast so there was no one on the street.

'Aargh don't do that Artemis, I have enough things going on without having to consider my girlfriends alter ego is a immortal girl scout.' I said feeling extremely embarrassed at just how oblivious I had become during our kiss, though it had been worth it.

'What's wrong with the girl scouts, the mortals based it upon my hunters you know.' Artemis said narrowing her eyes.

'Nothing I suppose other than the fact you look like a school girl in that aspect, this is far less awkward when you are Diana.' I said desperate to cover my tracks but failing epically.

'Oh so as my natural persona I am not good enough to be seen with you?' She said before giving me the look that told me to tread carefully.

'No of course not but I feel more comfortable making out with you as Diana than Artemis but you are still cute no matter who you appear as.' I said desperately hoping she would let me off. Fortunately after a few more seconds she finally relented and relaxed.

'Your lucky you are a seaweed brain and that I like you.' She said with a smile and I was glad to be back on her good side though I still felt awkward knowing I was about to enter the underworld with my girlfriends as a young teenager.

'You do know you can't call me that no more.'

'Why not?' She asked in a high pitched irritated tone.

'Well technically you're a sea goddess as well now.'

'Yeah but your father is Neptune so yours is guaranteed.'

'Anything you say Little Mermaid.' I said teasingly noting the irony of her even having a shade of red hair. However Artemis seemed to gain a look of panic on her face as she understood the implication that having a tail made her vulnerable to the nickname.

'If you tell anyone that nickname I won't have to worry about ever breaking my oath because you certainly wont be able to.' She threatened and I felt myself pale as I considered the consequences.

'Ok then Arty I will keep that one between us.' I said and I watched her eye twitch at her abbreviated nickname though she failed to protest at my use of it.

'So can you change back into Diana now or at least appear older please, I don't want to enter the underworld with a pre-pubescent godly girlfriend.' I protested.

After a moments pause she slowly changed appearance becoming taller and more developed. She was still Artemis but at least she had Diana's figure. I suppose Hades might have considered it strange if she came into his domain in her Roman aspect.

'Come on then, or are you scared of being seen with me?' She said walking towards the familiar entrance of DOA studios as I hurried to follow her. At the early hour everywhere else may have been closed but the Underworld is open for business 24/7.

(Artemis)

Percy caught up with me just as I reached the entrance doors to the Underworld's 'waiting room' before opening the door for me, at least he had manners even if he was a total imbecile most of the time.

As I passed the crowds of shades who were forced to linger in here, I brooded over the fact that he had managed to make me a new nickname and truthfully there was little I could say in reply to it. Thank the gods there was no sign of a talking crab anywhere though that reminded me of the fact I could probably understand marine life now.

I was still thinking of ways to get him back when we reached Charon's desk.

'Well well well if it isn't Perseus Jackson come back down here, let me guess drowned in the hot tub while cavorting with your girlfriend here.' The spirit said sarcastically. Even so the only thing stopping me shoving a arrow through his throat was the fact he was only a spirit and impervious to physical assault.

'Not quite though you should really be more respectful to Titans and goddesses. Me and Artemis here need to speak with your boss so you may need to re-arrange the ferry bookings and tell him we are coming.' Percy stated simply and if it were possible the ghoul paled as he slowly recognized who I was before reaching under his desk and pulling out a walkie-talkie and beginning a rapid fire conversation that I could not hear before turning back to us.

'Lord Hades is expecting you, one moment please.' He said politely before turning to his intercom.

'All those that are booked on the 5:30Am ferry are to remain in your seats, the ferry has been delayed due to VIP arrivals anyone caught protesting will be sent to Tartarus by order of the management. Thank you.' He said through a series of speakers around the room.

'Ok then will you follow me.' He said walking around his desk towards a elevator on the far side of the room, the crowds parting before him. Evidently they knew to stay clear of the ghoul or risk being here for an eternity. However one remained in the way oblivious of us approaching much to Charon's annoyance as he grabbed the spirit by the shoulder.

'I told you before no freeloaders, and don't give me that excuse about your business going broke because of some kid. No money no ferry this is not a charity I am running.' Charon said pushing the shade to the floor as it fell I made out the details on its ugly male face and planned on ignoring it, it was not my concern what happened down here. My hunter had all been guaranteed Elysium or rebirth.

However someone else did recognize the shade.

(Percy)

It had been 5 years since I lost saw this pitiful excuse for a human being. At least this time I could no longer smell him as the shades remained only barely visible.

I would have thought Gabe had already reached the underworld after all it had been years since my mum petrified him using Medusa's head. Hell he did more for us in death than he ever in life as a 'Sculpture'. Considering how I disliked letting others get hurt I could never feel sorry for the fact that I played a part in this piece of trashes death, if anything I was glad that I helped my mum get over him and get someone who truly appreciated her.

As I looked at the fallen shade I realized that an eternity in this waiting room was to good considering the personal hell he put me and my mother through.

'Percy are you Ok? Do you recognize him?' Artemis said from my side and I realized I had begun to tense up and my nails were cutting into my own palms and a small amount of Ichor was seeping through my clenched hands.

'Sure he was my old step-father, before my mum petrified him using Medusa's head.' I spat out not meaning to take out my anger on her.

'Wait so the kid who bankrupted him was you?' Charon said putting 2 and 2 together.

Gabe however had finally noticed the two living deities and was looking at us as if to appeal for help. Clearly the bastard had failed to recognize me which was no surprise after all I was no longer the skinny kid he used to threaten.

'Yeah I promised everyone in the city outside a free appliance from his store after I got out of here the first time.' I told the ghoul who smiled evilly.

'Well if you want you could always pay his ferry now and I would take him across with us. He may get lost though and end up in the wrong queue towards Punishment perhaps?' The ghoul said suggestively.

'Oh don't worry I will pay his debt though I don't have any drachmas on me I think you will find this will do.' I said forcing my wings to reappear before ripping a handful of feathers out of a pair barely conscious of the discomfort it caused as I handed the Imperial gold quill over to the ghoul who looked at them appraisingly before tucking all but one in a pocket and I watched as he transformed the last into a golden pen before conjuring a clipboard out of the air.

'Well would you look at that Mr. Ugliano someone has volunteered to pay your trip, if you would like to follow me onto the ferry. When we reach the underworld may I suggest you keep to the left hand lane until you reach your destination.' The ghoul announced before swiping his card through the slot and stepping inside the elevator as my long dead step-father hurried after him.

'Percy you need to calm down, this is not you. This is the emotionless person you become on the battlefield. He is not worth lowering yourself any further. You got over him and look at you now, both you and your mother.' Artemis said pleadingly.

If only we had been alone I could have kissed her or hugged her in thanks but instead all I could do was nod as I stepped inside the elevator keeping as far away from the human filth as possible.

(Artemis)

The journey across the Styx was uneventful if you excluded the angry looking female spirit I thought we sighted below the waterline. I would have thought I imagined it were it not for the deathly pale look Percy had taken as he looked at the same area of the river. He remained the same until after the ferry had made it to the shore and I was pretty certain no one had ever been more relieved to reach the barren shores of the Underworld. Well except one deceived lost soul who happily made his way towards eternal torment.

After reaching the shore we followed the path towards EZ Death line and Asphodel. Now on the very few trips I had ever taken to my uncles kingdom I had never liked approaching its guardian but at the sight of the three headed dog Percy seemed to cheer up.

I was about to ask him if he was Ok now when he disappeared under a black mass of fur which surprised me as Cerberus was still up ahead.

(Percy)

For the second time in as many hours I found myself crushed though at least this time it was by a furry assailant and not an armored Cyclops.

'Good girl. Now please get off me.' I called out to the overly friendly hellhound hoping she could hear me. Thankfully she did remove her bulk from my chest though unfortunately she compensated by drawing her tongue up the length of my body so by the end my hair was stuck on end before she sat down wagging her tail so hard the ground audibly thumped with each beat.

Behind her I could hear Cerberus barking with all three heads at once.

'Arty meet Mrs. O'Leary and I think you probably know Cerberus back there.' I said hoping she would get the slobber treatment but instead she simply brushed a hand along the hellhounds flank as she panted happily at the gesture.

'Now why can't all your kind be as friendly as you are?' She said rubbing behind Mrs. O'Leary's ears.

The hellhound replied by whining sadly as if to say she was saddened by her brethrens aggressiveness.

'Hey girl we need to see Hades can you give us a lift?'

'Percy you have to be kidding right?' Artemis said turning from the now laying down monster she had stopped rubbing.

'No. How does it sound girl.' I replied before asking the hellhound who barked happily before resuming her tail pounding as I walked alongside her before jumping on her back.

'Are you coming or would you rather walk the rest of the way?' I asked sarcastically offering a hand out.

'Your going up front, I am not letting anyone see you with your arms around me.' She said refusing my hand before nimbly running up the hellhounds back paw and flipping onto her back before grabbing hold of me loosely.

'Oh yeah because this is entirely different when you hold me'

'Well someone has to pull you back down to earth, now come on lets go.' She said from behind me and Mrs. O'Leary responded by bounding forward towards her mate. Despite her size the three headed Rottweiler still towered over her as we passed by and he whined until I summoned a trio of perplexed deer in front of him as compensation which immediately disappeared in three colossal bites at once.

We quickly made our way across Asphodel and Mrs. O'Leary seemed to make a game of running at one of the black poplars before vanishing into its shadow only to reappear at another up ahead as we approached the black palace until she stopped before the gates where I saw the three furies all standing on the battlements above before they swooped down and landed on the gate.

'Perseus Jackson I see you have managed to find a way of staying out of my grasp, such a shame I had the perfect punishment of making you attend classes for all time' Alecto crooned saddened by my immortality.

'Wait that was it? I would have been stuck with you as a teacher forever?' I said actually surprised by the simplicity of her planned punishment of me considering I had killed her and her sisters.

'While sitting in magma.' Her sister added with a smile, which looked really creepy on the ugly creature.

'And there it is. I knew that was too nice to be true.'

'See Perseus you know me so well, perhaps those hours spent cleaning erasers was good for you after all. Lord Hades will see you inside now if you will excuse us we have to go punish a lost soul who blundered into the fields.' My former math's teacher explained before flapping her wings and flying off towards Punishment and my former step-dad.

My two least favourite people as a 12 year old both in one place and I couldn't be happier about it.

'Come on then let's go free my attempted murderer.' I said surprisingly upbeat considering the context as the palace gates opened by invisible means.

'Only you could make small talk with the Furies and walk away from it with a smile.' Artemis said shaking her head in exasperation before following me inside.

After my dozen or so trips to the underworld with Iapetus to visit Nico I knew the layout pretty well as I walked past the assembled skeleton guards of all Eras until I reached the throne room door which the same two RPG wielding skeletons stood before promptly saluting and opening them as we approached.

(Artemis)

As we walked through the dark throne room I thought it was strange to see two figures ahead seated in their thrones. Normally Persephone only came down here extremely reluctantly because she was forced to spend time with Hades. But instead here my sister was and she actually looked happy to be spending time with her husband as she lacked the usual pale luster she had while down here. I realized that with Hades no longer practically banished down here from Olympus she was probably a lot happier as well.

'Lord Hades. Lady Persephone' Percy said doing a small bow to the king and queen of the underworld.

'Perseus, Artemis.' They both said synchronized with a nod of the head on Hades part.

'I see you are back in good health Perseus, it is a shame I was looking forward to your father Poseidon giving my dear nephew Ares a beat down, but nevertheless I can wait until you do it yourself again.' Hades said with a chuckle which sounded strange coming from the usually grim god.

'Technically my father is Neptune now.' Percy stated drawing a intrigued look from the pair.

'First you become a Titan and now you are saying you have become a Roman, Next you will be saying you are marrying one of the virgin goddesses, no disrespect Artemis.' He said looking towards me apologetically though he was far closer to the truth than he knew.

'Of course uncle, I have to keep some goals for the future.' Percy said jokingly and I was tempted to not beat the shit out of him but that would have given something away.

'Keep dreaming Seaweed Brain.' I hissed at him barely audible.

'Indeed we all have to strive towards something though I gave up on being the biggest arrogant fool on Olympus when I saw the competition I had in my own brother. Was a sad day for me to be beaten by my own little brother.' Hades said feigning sadness.

'It is not just Olympus I am afraid dear.' Persephone said jokingly much to my surprise at actually seeing the pair enjoying each others company and joking together.

'So what brings you here then other than to recount about your change in status?'

'How did you know I had become a true Titan anyway?' Percy asked.

'I knew the moment you stepped into the lobby above and entered my domain or did you forget immortals need another's permission before they can enter their domain. Which reminds me of something you have probably forgotten about. You no longer bear Achilles curse do you?' Hades said going of on a tangent.

'No why?'

'Did you forget that some of your weapons are at least partially composed of Stygian Iron? Just because you may be an immortal does not mean the metal will not attack your essence if you wield it. Therefore I Hades, Lord of the Underworld give Perseus my blessing.' He suddenly announced causing the room to darken temporarily as the shadows lengthened towards Percy as if attracted towards him before the room brightened.

'Ok that was weird, so what does that mean in English.' He said looking at our uncle confused and I tried not to sweatdrop at his stupidity. Seriously he gets someone's blessing then asks them what it means.

'Perhaps you should ask for Athena's blessing because you clearly need the help.' Persephone stated while Hades simply face palmed before looking at Percy with a look of teacher talking to a simpleton.

'You can now enter my domain, wield Stygian Iron, and shadow travel though I do not think you will need it because you can flash around, as well as physical touch a spirit such as the Roman Lares. You can also technically call on the dead; though I would not suggest it as they will know you are not a child of mine and are unlikely to follow your instructions and would probably rebel unless myself, Nico or Hazel instructed them otherwise.' Hades explained.

'So if I wanted to take a stroll through Elysium?' Percy said inquisitively.

'No, Leave the dead to their own devices and if you are thinking of Athena's daughter then certainly not, The fates forbid it and I do not think they are in a good mood at the moment with you if I know brother trying to get what he wants. I do not know how you became as you now are and truthfully I would rather wait to find out though I think I am probably right in thinking he had something to do with it and that he stepped on a few toes to get it done.' He said surprisingly astute of Neptune's Modus Operandi on the matter.

'Of course then Lord Hades, Back to your original question we are here to retrieve Artemis's hunter.'

'About her are you sure, you could just leave her here.' Hades said turning surprisingly sheepish.

'What have you done to my hunter?' I demanded loudly actually fearful for Tania's safety.

'Physically nothing, she is fine, though she is a little screwed up in the head. Turns out she had a lot of fears and troubles in her head and my presence may have released them and her sanity.' The god said apologetically as I felt angry at what he had done though I knew that there was always a possibility ever since I saw him arrive in the throne room wearing his helm of darkness.

The girl had had a trouble life and he had simply brought it all back at once, it was no surprise her mind had cracked.

'Bring her here.' Percy demanded sounding both saddened and angry at the same time.

'It is no use Perseus, it would be kinder to end her misery.' Hades replied sympathetically though Percy did not seem to care.

'I do not care uncle, I will not allow another to be hurt because of me. I swore to protect the hunters and I will uphold that promise, no matter the cost to myself. So once again bring her here.' Percy said practically shouting the demand.

'Now Perseus there is nothing you can do, she is beyond healing even Dionysius would be unable to heal her of her own self-torture.'

'I don't care what you say about not being able to help her, just bring her here and let me try something.' I could tell he was becoming agitated when his eyes blazed golden and his wings reappeared on his back. Hades narrowed his eyes at the sight while Persephone began to look afraid which was no surprise after all she was only the goddess of springtime and would have stood little to no chance when he had just been a demigod let alone as a five domain Titan with the blessing of two of the three big three gods including her husband.

'Do not make demands of me in my own palace Perseus, I have told you that before. Fine take the hunter but I am telling you it is no use.' Hades said back to his familiar cold persona as he spoke matter of factly before waving a hand and summoning a golden sphere containing my hunter before she was deposited on the floor in a huddled whimpering ball.

Percy looked at the girl with a saddened expression despite what she had done to him and I understood that he truly meant what he said about not letting anything happen to me or the hunters. He was taking responsibility for his own would be killers current condition despite not having any part in it.

'This was not necessary, she surrendered willingly. She was not one of the souls doomed to the fields, she is a living person who made a mistake and you were too cruel in your treatment. Even I could have worked out why she acted as she did without having to practically torture the information out of her.' Percy lectured as he slowly approached the girl who looked at him curiously before trying to recoil away in fear from him.

I watched curiously as Percy raised a hand and the girl froze in her exertions suddenly as if someone had used a pause button on her and I realized that was closer to the truth than could be expected when I caught a quick flash of his eyes and saw them still truly golden.

'You were right about not being able to heal her, though it is still possible to cure an illness if you return to a time before the problem ever existed. Artemis take her back to the hunt, I need some time alone.' He said turning towards me quickly and I noticed a trail of gold down his face before he suddenly faded into the shadows of the room leaving all of us in total confusion as we stared at the spot he had been standing where now only a sitting demigod hunter now sat in complete confusion as she looked between the god and two goddess who were staring in her direction in shock.

'Ok where the hades am I? And why are you all staring at me? Lady Artemis did I miss something?' The girl asked hostilely. Yep she was definitely back to normal.

'Watch whose name you say like that girl.' Hades cautioned, breaking out of the fact that Percy had just done a vanishing act using the very power he had only received a few minutes ago.

I was less concerned about the fact that someone who was written off as beyond help was now fine and more with the fact my secret boyfriend had just vanished to parts unknown.

'Milady why does it look like we are in the Underworld? I remember a fight at CampHalf-Blood but then that is all.' Tania asked confused and I realized Percy actually had altered time for the demigod. She was as she was before she ever wounded him, she would not know what she did or went through afterwards.

'We are in the Underworld Tania, a lot happened after though you wont remember any of it luckily for you. All you need to know is you made a mistake and Perseus saved you.' I said simply not willing to explain the events of the last day.

'As if I would need his hel-.' Tania said about to scoff at my words when surprisingly Persephone reappeared alongside her and administered a slap to the girls face.

'Girl you would do well to watch your words, were it not for Perseus being who he is you would be dead for what you did.' She warned the daughter of Ares who paled at the implication.

'Well then where is he so I can thank him for fixing whatever it was I supposedly did?' Tania said aggressively and I was beginning to think how she could be so dense at to not just shut up.

'You need to more than just thank him girl, as so much apologize as well after all you tried to murder him and almost succeeded. Your actions almost caused a war with both sides after you. So you would do well to be quiet until you get out of my domain or I will return the condition you were in formerly and this time Perseus will not get a chance to heal you.' Hades threatened and the words seemed to have some effect as she paled at the implication.

'Artemis find him, I would rather not have another renegade Titan Lord on the loose, I know he will calm down with 'time' but he has been through enough today I should think despite the early hour. I suspect you are the only one who could probably find him.' Hades said turning towards me and I saw Tania's eyes widen at the Percy's Titan implication and she went to say something only to remember the goddess standing next to her before wisely deciding to keep quiet.

'As for your brash, impulsive hunter. My son will return her to the Greek demigod's camp, though she will be kept separated from the rest. I am still not convinced that she deserves the good fortune of Perseus's forgiveness.' He said derogatively before waving a hand and once again she disappeared inside a golden containment orb before vanishing.

'How am I supposed to find him if he shadow traveled out of here.' I said towards my uncle.

'I traced him heading towards a shielded location which means it would be Olympus, Atlantis or Orthrys bearing in mind what he is. I would suggest the third option.' He explained and I guessed it made sense; he would go where he knew.

'Here take these they will help.' Persephone said summoning a bunch of moonlace flowers to hand before walking towards me and holding them out.

'Are these supposed to help me find him because I thought you had Carnations for that?' I said confused as I regarded the flowers.

'I do. These are a gift and an apology for not believing in him. We should have known, there is nothing that can between that man and what he hopes to achieve when he set his mind to it.' My sister said as she gently deposited them in my arms. I was a little incredulous I did not think Percy was one for flowers.

'I would hurry up if I was you before he moves again, he will need to take a break between journeys using shadow travel so I would try and catch him before then.' Hades said and I realized I was now just wasting time, I needed to find him both because I liked him and because I knew that something had upset him beyond the fact we had all doubted his ability to save Tania as ungrateful as she had been.

'Yes uncle and this time don't do anything to my hunter leave her on her own, so she can reflect on what she has learned just now. I want her to get along with Perseus not to scorn him further or this is doomed to repeat.' I asked before leaving the pair before they could reply as I flashed out I search of my missing boyfriend.

* * *

**AN. sorry about the delay with this chapter, I have been struggling with time all week to finish it and I was reluctant to break it down into smaller chapters as I don't like short ones. Yes as a result of him now being a full Titan he can control time for a person and speed it up or rewind it like he used too with Nemea though it does not work on immortals or the dead.**

**I also now would like to thank you all for the 150,000 views I have as of today and having over 750 reviews. half way there to my next goal.**

**As always Read and Review**


	43. Endless Possibilities

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 43

Endless Possibilities

(Artemis)

It may have been a problem to find my wayward boyfriend when I got to were it not for the fact he was standing by the entrance to the gardens as if expecting me. He looked to have calmed down though there was still evidence of a few golden tears that had been wiped away on his fingers. If anything he no longer looked angry as so much saddened by something.

'You never told me about Tania's past.' He said barely loud enough to hear as he looked into my eyes and I saw they were still golden. Clearly his mood affected them.

'There was never a need I did not think it was that important, besides you never brought it up again after you mentioned it before we met the twins.' I replied although I knew it was a pathetic excuse considering what it may have prevented.

'You did not think it was important to mention the fact that one of my brothers killed her family while making her watch?' He said gradually increasing in volume though stopping before he came to shouting.

'You are not Sciron, just as you are not Orion. You cannot control who you are related to. Sciron died three thousand years ago when Theseus killed him and he should have stayed dead. Unfortunately Gaia brought him back alongside a lot of others and people were hurt because of her machinations. You killed Gaia and Tania killed Sciron. Vengeance was served to the dead, why can you not leave it in the past? She moved forward with her life and you should too.' I said pleadingly.

'Did she? What do you think she saw in Hades presence that could have broken her so badly? I may have restored her but I cannot heal what lies beneath that tough exterior she puts up. She sees me as a permanent reminder of him and what he did to her mother and sister. That is what she saw, she saw me in his place killing her family and then forcing her to clean my feet before she too was killed, again and again.' He explained sadly and I saw flecks of green return to his eyes.

'No one can resist Hades forever even gods can be driven mad around him; you are just unlucky in that she saw you. She does not remember it any more. She does not know you for who you are. Recently you have become just as reclusive towards the hunters as we did towards each other. You need to show the rest of them that you do really care for them and get to know the others not just Thalia and Reyna.' I stated knowing that though he got on fine with those two and the twins perhaps the others were still distrustful around him.

'How am I supposed to get their trust now? After all I have been lying to them all this time.'

'Well then how about you start telling them it and stop running away and delaying it. Neither of us is going anywhere anytime soon if I have anything to say about it. So how about you use some of your famous recklessness and throw yourself into the storm that awaits. After all if you were a coward you would never have admitted your feelings but you did despite what could have happened so what is nine semi-immortal demigods capable of doing to you.' I snapped at him being so sorry for himself.

'There is only one of them I am worried about and I don't know if you know this but lightning bolts hurt, a lot.' He said with a smile and I saw I was finally getting through to the real Percy underneath.

'If you think that is bad wait till my father finds out, then you can see exactly how nimble you are as you get to dodge the master bolt.' I said with a small laugh as the thought of Percy trying to fly through the sky with my father racing behind him in his chariot came to mind.

'Thanks for the reminder of that, how come my girlfriend has to be the one with the most overprotective father known to mankind? I am sure there is a reason most of Zeus's daughters chose to be maidens, I think you all just did not want to inflict him on unlucky suitors.' He said wittily and I had to admit it was partially truthful.

Athena and I were maiden goddesses, father by comparison rarely had female demigods and a lot of them had chosen to swear of men throughout the ages in one way or another. Such as Thalia joining the hunt or in Rome the Vestal virgins were the normal destination of my half-sisters. Perhaps it was our way of compensating for our father and brothers penchant for getting around. Those that did get married such as Persephone stayed faithful to their husbands.

'Welcome to the enormous mess that is immortality in my family. There are those you can't stand, those you don't like and those you wish would just leave you alone and stay out of your business. All of them full into one of the three categories. Fortunately you are not a god and so don't fall into any of them.'

'So which category is Apollo?'

'All of them.'

'I thought so and I guess a few others fall into that cluster as well, though it feels good to be outside the family circle. That reminds me, Poseidon is not directly my father anymore which means that Zeus is not my uncle and you are not my cousin.' He said completely random.

'Your point is?' I said putting my hands on my hips as I looked at him. There were far more weird things in my family tree than dating your cousin after all my father was married to one of his sisters and had been in a relationship with one of the other two.

'It means I don't feel weird when I do this.' He said with a smile before closing the gap between us and grabbing me in an embrace and putting his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his hands cover mine on my hips holding me close to him.

Eventually though we had to pull away from one another lest we be caught in a compromising position, we were pretty exposed after all we were standing at the entrance to the Hesperides garden, thankfully none of them were in sight as they were probably still hard at work repairing the damage that Nico's Cerberide had done to the place.

'So are you ready to confront you critics or are you going to keep me standing here for ever. It might hurt a little but you will get over it after a while. All I can suggest is be honest and tell them the truth; they will hate you if you lie to them again.'

'Tell them everything?' He said with a nervous grin.

'Stop being a seaweed brain, of course don't tell them everything, there are something's we can keep behind closed doors.'

'So now you want me behind closed doors, are you sure you're a maiden goddess?' He teased playfully and I resisted the urge to stick an arrow in his butt.

'Last I checked you were not exactly a figure of male virility, Mr. Celibate Titan Lord.' I said as a retort.

'Keeping a tab on my sex life were you? Just in case I was available.'

'More like making sure Aphrodite didn't try and stake a claim in the only decent man out there, otherwise I would have had to write you off as a lost cause.'

'How come the she hasn't shown up, normally she loves to screw up my love life. I am surprised she hasn't already figured out about us already and told everyone.'

'Because she already knows I liked you, when I first started feeling for you. I did not know what the hades was happening so I confronted her and she forced me to admit the truth, though she swore on the Styx to not tell anyone and not get involved.' I admitted as he looked at me in horror.

'You told Aphrodite of all goddesses is there anyone you have not told?' He said finally regaining a straight face as he looked at me panicked.

'Not everyone goes out of there way to piss off Styx like you do, she will keep to her word otherwise no amount of make-up will cover what I will do to her if she tells anyone else.' I said trying to reassure him.

'Next time use the damn internet and Google it, I am sure there is someone else who else who could have helped you.'

'Hi there my name is Diana and I am an immortal virgin goddess, lately I have been getting these strange feelings around this guy that acts as my bodyguard / domain partner. Can you help?' I said playfully mimicking being on a mortal telephone.

'You would not have needed to be so honest about it but yeah that would have been fine by me.'

'Shut up Seaweed Brain, it is done now and I don't think even you can rewrite five weeks from a goddesses memory.'

'It was bad enough seeing what Tania went through in 24 hours I don't even want to imagine what I would see in Aphrodite's past.' He said with a shudder and I remembered the muffled sound of Ares behind a locked door and something about bondage and I shuddered myself at the memory.

'See what I mean, that is not somewhere I want to go.'

'Anyway stop wasting time lets go back now, so you can tell the hunters before the campers get back as that will only make things even harder for you. At the moment they have not heard from you in over a year, they will be naturally curious about your return a lot of them think you probably died after that incident with my brothers bastard legacy.' I said still bitter over the actions one power hungry person can have. I would never refer to him by name, he was not worthy of sharing a name with the first emperor of Rome, even though Augustus had been no angel he was still leagues above his namesake.

'Fine but at the first sign of storm clouds overhead I am off.'

'I will take you there then this time but after this you are learning to flash yourself around. I am not acting as your personal travel service.'

'Good because shadow travel is really tiring, I was ready to drop down before you got here. Though you are not my personal taxi service you are my little mermaid and I would have it no other way.' He said trying to be sweet and instead sounding really corny as I resisted the urge to strangle him for the use of that nickname.

'Come on then Lover boy before I decide to feed Nemea sushi after Thalia's through with you.' I said grabbing hold of his hand before reverting my age back to normal as I flashed us back to the Greeks camp.

(Percy)

It was with trepidation that I found myself once again back in the familiar dining pavilion of CampHalf-Blood, I noticed several things immediately. The first was that Artemis was back to her use usual teenage appearance which was annoying but not unexpected after all people may have started questioning if she suddenly stopped appearing at her hunters age. The Second was that we were not alone as we found ourselves before the head table where Piper and Jason were seated in the middle of a make-out session completely oblivious to us.

Fortunately Artemis decided to make them aware of us by coughing loudly and giving the pair a stern look as they slowly turned towards us wide eyed.

'Lady Artemis…Percy your alive?' Jason stammered out before noticing me.

'Yeah I guess, it takes more than a magical arrow to kill me, though it was certainly unpleasant.' I replied matter of factly.

'I bet it was, though you look different now and where have your wings gone? What happened to you?' Piper asked being more observant of my reduced stature.

'I became a true immortal and so I can control my appearance now. You have no idea how much those things weigh when not in use.' I joked simply.

'So you became a true Titan somehow and you are still so unserious about everything that happened including almost dying. Does anything actually scare or even bother you.' Jason asked in disbelief.

'Your sister for starters, where is she anyway? I am surprised in have not been zapped already.' I said pretending to look around.

'She and the other hunters are by there cabin learning first aid I think, she tried to press us for answers but turns out showing affection for someone is a surefire way of making them leave you alone. No offense Milady.' Piper said apologetically towards Artemis.

'None taken, unlike your mother you at least put others feeling ahead of pure lust and desire.' Artemis said coldly as she looked into the other girls kaleidoscopic eyes.

'Thank you I guess.' Piper said quickly before looking away from her icy silver gaze.

'Err I guess we should go and tell them the truth. If you hear a lot of screaming and thunder just ignore it. it will likely be Thalia trying to find out if with enough electricity you can kill an immortal.' I said with a nervous smile.

'Well I wish you luck, though I would be better of wishing you a rubber suit. Though do try and keep the noise down Leo is doing something in Bunker 9 I think and I don't think he wants to hear.' Jason said with a smile.

'Where and what's bunker 9?' I asked confused as I didn't recognize the location in camp.

'It was where we built the Argo II and where the bronze dragon used to live, now it is Leo's personal workshop and when the other Hephaestus and Vulcan kids are here.' Jason said sadly and I remembered the magnificent bronze dragon that we worked hard to restart as well as the ship it became a part of despite its destruction.

'Oh I may have to take a look if I make it past the next 15 minutes. One more thing where is the rest of my weapons? I have my sword and I can summon my spear and shield but I don't know where Riptide and my knives are.' I asked remembering the fact I was missing half of my arsenal.

'Hazel has them, Frank did collect them but holding the knives made him feel ill. As for your spear and shield they would be next to the very upset Nemean Lioness who no-one wants to try and approach again after she tried to claw Frank a new one so I shudder to think what she will do to you.' Jason said accounting for them all.

'Why is it all girls are mean to me?' I said feigning sadness knowing that there was nothing Artemis could do to me here with witnesses around.

'Perhaps it is because we know you are a pushover.' Piper said with a smile.

'Or because we know you will let us do anything to you without fear of consequences. Now come on Perseus I believe my Lieutenant wants a word with you so stop delaying.' Artemis said with a cold smile and I knew she was going to make me pay for my comment; then again she was probably still annoyed about me calling her little mermaid again.

'Have fun Percy, I think I will stay out of the blast radius though I am rooting for you honest.' Jason said cheerfully raising his thumbs up before receiving a light tap round the back of the head from his girlfriend before he turned and kissed her again and Artemis turned her head away quickly towards where the cabins were and walking in their direction as I swiftly jogged to catch up with her.

'I have not even started being mean to you yet, I think after we are done here I should turn you into a guinea pig again or something so you know your place. I may even let Thalia look after you; I think she would jump at the chance.' Artemis said without looking towards me though I could see the playful grin on her face.

'No I am fine with staying just as I am. I think I am fine with doing whatever you say in that case.'

'I thought so, now come on then. I could use a laugh after everything that has happened this morning.' She said looking towards me with a cute smile on her young face.

Unlike previously the Artemis cabin was no longer in the central U of the cabins as I knew that a memorial now stood in its place depicting those that died in the incident. The new cabin was on the left hand wing next to the Hades cabin because of the way they had spread out.

Therefore when we passed the black stone cabin I found myself before 7 of the 9 hunters who all looked up from the assembled pile of medical training equipment and strangely a blackboard that Atlanta was standing next to as if teaching from it. The girls all looked from Artemis to me with moderate confusion as if struggling to recognize now I was no longer as I was before.

Before one of them surged forward like a lightning bolt and laid a right hook on my temple that not only made me dizzy but also made my hair stand on end because of the accompanying electrical discharge.

As I struggled to remain standing I felt a hand on my back before I was pushed back forwards towards the angry demigod. Great even my girlfriend wants to watch me get the crap beaten out of me.

I felt liquid dripping down my cheek from my eyebrow and judging by the looks of bewilderment on the face of the hunters, I guess they had noticed the fact I now had true ichor. Well except one who looked remarkably happy about the discovery.

'So seaweed brain can't die anymore. This is going to make this so much more fun.' Thalia said cracking her knuckles menacingly as she looked at me with a twisted smile as if considering the possibilities of what she could do.

* * *

**AN. Sorry about the delay but I simply wanted to take a break for the weekend which I consider fair considering I have spent the last 3 months writing this in almost all of my free time.**

**Quick one for all of you. I see that a lot of you want him to have a Roman aspect and I am open to the idea however I have no idea what to call him. it is not that hard to make him more serious as he is a pretty light-hearted guy. therefore if any of you have any recommendations either for another name completely or a suitable Prenom/Title.**

**I will try and get another chapter out during the week otherwise it will be the weekend.**

**Until then as always read and review**


	44. Disproportionate Retribution

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 44

Disproportionate Retribution

(Percy)

'Now Thalia what if I tell you I am sorry for lying to you?' I said hopefully knowing it would be in vain just by the look on her face.

'How about you fall on your own sword because only Tartarus will stop the beating I am about to give you seaweed brain.' She said taking a step forward and I began to notice the small static sparks flicking between the spikes of her hair and it took everything I had to not flinch away from her.

Of course I could quite easily stop her doing anything to me; after all you could not hurt what you were unable to touch if you were moving in slow motion.

'I don't suppose anyone else is going to stop her.' I said looking towards the hunters who had broken out of their shock and were now looking at us with anticipation.

'I think our Lieutenant has everything under control so how about no.' Phoebe said with a cold smile.

'Artemis?' I asked turning towards the goddess who had a playful grin on her face.

'Hey you dug this hole, you could have told them a long time ago and potentially avoided this.' She said and I focused on her eyes and noticed a slight tinge of worry in them. However the time I spent focused on her was time taken off my disgruntled cousin as she took it as a chance to jump me from behind.

Now in my previous taller form this would have been impossible but as I was now she was more than capable of grabbing around the back of the neck in a headlock before throwing me over her back as she bent forwards so I landed on my front and I barely had time to register the taste of dirt before I lightning empowered kick to my kidneys that made me struggle to breath.

'Come on Perce, I thought you are supposed to be a big strong Titan now, so hurry up and get up.' She called sarcastically from above and behind me as I placed a hand underneath me and pushed myself up as I struggled to breath. What the hades was she wearing steel toe caps I thought as I held a hand to my side expecting to feel something broken though fortunately my ribs seemed to be intact.

'That was just the start of what I had planned for you, I think it is time I made a Perce kebab and you're the main ingredient.' She called and I looked to see her draw her familiar mace tin before it expanded into her spear.

I had to react fast when she lunged forward at me barely missing my shoulder as I stepped back. I knew that she was seeking to draw this out as she relieved her aggression which was good because she did not plan on killing me at least not yet though it meant she was trying to inflict as much pain as possible.

She then launched herself into a flurry of stabs and slashes with the long weapon, fortunately almost a year of practice with two spear wielding Titans had taught me how to best avoid the myriad of techniques capable with a spear or javelin. Though at least Atlas and Iapetus had not been intending to maim me as much as possible and had used blunted spears something Thalia was certainly not doing either of.

I had considered myself lucky to have dodged a lunge towards my head until I realized too late that it had been a faint and she was able to use the momentum gained from pulling back as she turned to swing the spear like a baseball bat and I felt my vision blacken as it made contact.

(Artemis)

Well I knew it was going to be one sided as Percy would do nothing to stop her though even I did not expect the ferocity with which she launched herself at him and I considered it lucky that he was able to resist as long he did considering he was using no powers or means of defense other than his reflexes though eventually she was able to catch him out and I winced as he hit the floor and stopped moving.

Thalia however looked less than impressed with this turn of events as she walked up to his fallen form and prodded him gently with her spear to which he remained unresponsive.

Well until a lightning bolt passed through and he was shocked back to his senses with a short scream.

However as he rose from the ground his clothes still smoking, I noticed something was wrong when I caught a look in his eyes. They had gone gold again and seemed to be filled with anguish and pain at what was happening. Unfortunately however Thalia failed to take note of his expression and seemed to take him rising as an opportunity to start again as she lunged forward with her spear.

However unlike before she seemed to be moving in slow motion and Percy simply leaned away from the incoming thrusts with a weary expression as if he was bored with this which only served to incite her more as she aimed a thrust a towards his heart only for him to catch the spear between his hands millimeters from his flesh and hold it there perfectly still despite her straining to push it forward.

Suddenly he pushed it to his down and to the side so the point imbedded in the earth to his left hand side and I watched in wonder as his shield suddenly materialized on his arm and he brought it down in a guillotine motion upon the shaft and I watched Celestial bronze yield under the Adamantine shields rim as it bend at a 60 degree angle.

Thalia looked in horror at the loss of her weapon but she quickly drew her new sword instead before trying to draw her shield but every time she touched the bracelet the shield would begin to expand before suddenly reverting back to a bracelet.

I was confused by this at first before I realized it was Percy doing it, he was rewinding time for the bracelet every time it expanded he would backtrack it to its previous form. Thalia eventually became annoyed with the failure of the item and angrily ripped it of her wrist and dropped it to the ground clearly thinking it was some fault of the shields, while Percy stood with a cold smile as his eyes continued to blaze.

Thalia however finally noticed the expression on his face and I saw her confidence falter at the site as she held her sword in both hands nervously. The other hunters were no longer looking so eager now they had all had smiles on there faces when she had been attacking him without him reacting but now they were nervous about the sudden change in positions.

Percy simply regarded the sword she carried in both hands and I watched as the shield he carried suddenly compacted itself smaller as if folding in on itself until he wore a black metal segmented wrist band with bright patches here and there.

I began to get worried when after a quick check of his pockets which came up empty he suddenly drew Maelstrom and held the twin metal blade in front of him mirroring her posture so she could see it and I saw recognition and then fear cross her eyes as she remembered the blade, after all she had fought against the blade before when the son of Hermes had battled her on Mount Tamalpais on the quest to rescue me. She had been victorious then but now her opponent was in another league completely.

Which became abundantly clear the moment his blade struck hers as she tried to defend from a slash that could have hit her side. He was only using one hand to actually wield the blade and even then it looked like he was barely trying but by comparison she was struggling to even keep up her guard as each strike knocked her back a step or two. She had returned to normal speed which was thankful though it just served to highlight the fact of how one sided this was.

The only thing stopping me from getting involved was the fact I knew Percy was not trying to hurt her, as was evidenced when he turned his blade before he made contact with her flesh when she failed to block once. Which meant he was not completely the cold alter ego he became on the battlefield though he was certainly acting like it. he was focused solely on his opponent and I knew nothing would break him out of that until she relented.

Which was unfortunately the problem as she was stubborn and hated to be beaten at anything. By now she clearly knew she was out of her depth as it was written all over her face and the fear it portrayed.

However that did not stop her resorting to more extreme tactics as the next time he swung Maelstrom she met the blade with hers just as a lightning bolt crashed down from the sky hit it and the charge was transferred through the blades and I watched him get blown back a few feet.

However he was able to stabilize himself before he hit the floor by conjuring his wings behind him and beat them once pushing him back forwards towards her as the hunters all stared wide-eyed at him, amazed by the sight.

Thalia meanwhile was also shocked by the sight as she let go of her sword with one hand only to suddenly find Percy in front of her before his free hand clamped over her sword holding one and he slowly began to crush against the unyielding metal and I saw her face convulse with pain as she began to bend forwards.

'Yield.' He demanded coldly looking into her eyes.

'Fuck…you…Seaweed…Brain.' She slowly stammered out with tears in her eyes because of the pain in her hand. She tried to kick towards his chest but instead a golden wing simply bent in front of him and blocked the strike and her foot bounced of as if she had struck a wall instead.

'Fine then if pain won't stop you being a sadistic bitch to me, then I hope you have got over your fear of heights.' Percy stated coldly before releasing his grip on the sword he held at his side so it plunged into the earth before using his now free hand to grab under her other armpit before flapping his wings and taking of into the air, carrying a now terrified Thalia.

(Percy)

If she wanted to harm me so much then why couldn't I use an underhanded method of my own to knock her back into her senses I thought as I took us higher and higher into the sky. Eventually I decided to let go of her sword hand though I was forced to catch the sword as it dropped as soon I let go of her crushed hand, I did not care about the injury it was not permanent. I did not want to hurt her but if she refused to give up this pointless struggle then so be it.

I had meant what I said about her being sadistic. Why was she taking so much disproportionate retribution towards me. Yes I had lied to her and the others about what I was now but that no way in justified her trying to kill me when I had nothing to warrant physical harm. A punch, slap or kick and a lot of shouting was fair enough. Trying to impale me and using lightning bolts not so much.

Which was she was now being carried three thousand feet above sea level and was trying to hold onto me desperately holding her eyes closed so she could not see the ground below.

'Open your eyes and look at me.' I demanded from her.

'No.' She said defiantly though the illusion was ruined somewhat by the fact she was white faced in fear.

'Well then have fun on you journey back down.' I said cheerfully loosening my grip slightly so she fell a few inches with a scream.

'Second chance. Open your eyes and talk to me.'

Slowly she opened her eyes looked down and immediately froze and shut them again.

'Thalia I just want to talk, I am not going to let you fall unless you try to kill me again, in which case have fun at terminal velocity.'

'Put me down and then talk.' She growled out through clenched teeth.

'No we talk up here away from everyone else, why are you so damned angry with me? Yes I lied to you. Were you affected in any way by it? No. Did it make a difference to how I treated you? No. So what the hades justifies you trying to murder me just because you think you can because I am now immortal. News flash your brother is immortal as well and I don't see you trying to kill him I just achieved mine in a different way to the others. Thanks to Kronos I ended up becoming a Titan instead of a god but so what, it did not change who I am or what I think of others. I hid it because I wanted to protect you and the other hunters and I did not want to be treated specially, I never have. I am still your cousin so stop treating me like a punching bag and talk to me.

'I can't trust you anymore, you're like the others, and you will leave me.' She said sadly and I saw tears escaping from her clenched eyes.

'What others?'

'Annabeth, Luke, my mother, Jason everybody I trust leaves me and I end up back on my own.' She sobbed out.

'How was any of that their fault. Jason was kidnapped essentially by Hera and the rest of them died. Gods I miss Annabeth but I also know that I cannot spend all time regretting about the past. I know that you liked Luke; he was a great guy when he wasn't trying to kill me and I can see why you liked him. His betrayal is what made you join the hunters but then again your almost death is what lead to him falling to Kronos in the first place. Everything is linked in one way or another, though I can tell you I am not Luke and I will not leave you or any of the hunters. It is not just the hunters who have all suffered loss, you need to remember that. Not everything is about you, if I am hiding something it is for your benefit. Artemis agreed it was necessary. If I had wanted I could have never come back and you would have hated me for eternity instead I wanted to tell you the truth and you tried to kill me. So who is the one betraying who, would you have been the one to tell my mother that you killed me however temporarily because you over reacted or did you not think of that.' I said to her firmly hoping the series of revelations would shock her out of her self-pity.

'Sorry.' She said barely audible.

'Not hard is it, I am sorry for hiding the truth from you. Now come on and open your eyes already, you need to confront your fears and stop avoiding them. I have had a lot of experience with that recently and that is one secret you are not finding out because it does not concern you.' I let slip out internally kicking myself for leaving that can of worms open. However it did have the benefit of making her look at me curiously.

'Tell me!' She demanded.

'Not happening, there is a need to know list and you aren't on it yet. Maybe at some point in the future but for the moment it isn't important.' Meaning that until Zeus finds out it is not important.

She tried to punch me in the chest but with her mangled hand it was kinda pathetic and she hurt herself more.

Making sure she was held securely I quickly grabbed her injured hand and concentrated on it as I repaired the damage I had inflicted on the bone underneath. I had not meant to be so forceful but it had got the point across.

Thalia looked amazed as I grabbed hold of her again with both hands as she slowly twisted her hand around experimentally to make sure it was fine before she remembered where she was and swiftly grabbed hold of me again.

'Thalia have you ever actually tried to control the air currents like Jason can? You two are not like Nico and Hazel you both share the same powers despite your dads different sides so shouldn't you be able to do what he can?' I asked considering it strange I had never actually thought of it till now. The difference in abilities between a Roman and a Greek sibling. From what I had seen they were generally the same on both sides except for Nico/Hazel who represented one side of their dad's different domains each. Well and Apollo's Roman kids seemed to be power hungry assholes rather than their Greek counterparts who were laid back.

If anything she paled further at the thought of self-flight.

'Thalia listen it is not that bad honest, I used to be scared shitless the few times I flew by anything except Pegasus. It was not natural for me to be in your dad's domain let alone be the Titan of the Air though the wings were and are cool as well as providing emergency currency when you need to bribe a certain ghoul. There is another example for you I used to be afraid of my old step-dad because he was a dick to me and my mum, we moved on and I got to know the satisfaction of knowing that I moved on and became who I am today while he got his just desserts in the Underworld.' I confessed.

'Wait what?'

'I bribed Charon to let my old Step-dad Gabe into the Underworld because he could not afford the ferry, Charon arranged for him to be caught trespassing in punishment and the Furies were last seen on there way to intercept him.' I admitted.

'And you said I was unfair in my treatment of you' She said raising an eyebrow.

'No one hurts my mother or those I care about. There is a reason I never told you about him' I said coldly.

'Oh.'

'Anyway back to the subject of whether you can fly or not, I was thinking I should just let you go and see what happens.' I said becoming cheerful again.

'You do that and I promise you will spend forever with a lightning throwing ghost following you. I don't care how but I will haunt you.'

'That's the other thing I have the powers of a child of Hades now by the way so ghosts are not a problem for me.'

'Hold up. What?'

'Yeah a lot happened this morning before you decide to try and kick the crap out of me.'

'I still will after all you broke my spear.' She said regretfully.

'If I can fix your hand and someone sanity, I can fix your damn spear by the way your shield is fine so you don't need to look for the user manual or ring up tech support when we get back.' I told her.

'Wait what… that was you? And what do you mean someone's sanity?' She asked confused and I nodded to the first question.

'Tania is fine now… if a little shocked about what has happened, she does not know what happened yesterday, she does not remember it so do not judge her for it.'

'Is there anything you can't do now?'

'Raise the dead apparently they won't like me. Tell you what rather than tell you everything I am now it would be easier to get some form of business card though it will need to be the size of one of those signs advertising people wear. The last time the fates said it all they were left out of breath.'

'Seriously?' She asked skeptically.

'Yeah and that was before I got Hades blessing so that will need to be added to the end. Speaking of titles and domains I need a symbol of power for Tides.' I said getting sidetracked by the thought.

What didn't I have? Sword check, Spear check, Bow Check, Shield check, Armor just would not be appropriate though for the domain it would be cool. I did not see the point of a Trident though I was sure as hell not telling my dad that. I was not a fan of Axes they were not very Greek or Roman besides they reminded of my nemesis the Minotaur who's last one was sitting in my bedroom back on Orthrys. Oh I would give it some thought and ask Hephaestus about it or maybe Leo.

'I think you have enough weaponry, when the hades did you get Backbiter?'

'Back in Tartarus when I met Kronos with Annabeth, he gave me it and I renamed it Maelstrom, well it renamed itself at least. It has the power to kill anything so you were lucky I was toying with you. It can even kill Primordials like Gaia and Pontus.'

'Who's Pontus?' She asked picking up on that small bit of information.

'He was the Primordial god of the Oceans but he is faded now. But that is a story for another time so come on. I have a suggestion for you while we are at camp we help each other. You help me learn archery because I know I suck; I help you overcome your fear of heights and flying if you can. Artemis is going to teach me the hunting and other immortal stuff so don't worry about that while I help her with some other things she is new to.' I proposed.

'What could Artemis need your help for?'

'You really are nosey aren't you, as I said before the business with Pontus is a story for another time and is best left between those involved for the moment. You will get told just not yet I promise you may be surprised. So how about it then, you scratch my back and I scratch yours?'

'Artemis won't like me touching your back or any part of you unless it is via a sharp pointy instrument.' She said with a cruel yet playful grin. Well that was probably because she would get jealous though I was telling no one that for fear of castration by said goddess.

'Yeah I can imagine, though I swore to never flirt with any of the hunters or though just in case now Huntresses.' I added remembering Reyna and Suzie. It was true I was bound by that oath but Diana was neither so fuck you Styx I thought with a smile until I remembered my quick glimpse of her from Charon's ferry and her look of outrage.

Note to self: Do not break oaths. There was no way I was spending eternity with any goddess but Artemis/Diana not a creepy river in the Underworld that was for certain.

'Good because if we did find you doing it, it would not just be me kicking your ass. Plus Artemis would help out and I don't think all the fancy powers you have now can stop that many arrows.' She stated cheerfully. Wonderful so that was the reaction I would receive if I tried to flirt with a hunter what about actually dating their mistress?

'Noted so how about it? We help each other and in response I will be more open with you and you stop your sisters trying to beat me as well.'

'I don't really have a choice do I after all you are holding me at several thousand feet I the sky, and I feel like my arm is going to fall of if you hold me much longer like this.' She said and I noticed that it was true the way I was holding her could not have been very comfortable then again it had not meant to be comfortable when I grabbed her.

'Don't kill me for this then.' I said quickly and before she could reply I tossed her upwards before catching her in my outstretched arms as she fell down screaming. So I was now holding her bridal style.

'That better for you.' I said with a smile as she looked at me furious.

'The only thing stopping me pummeling you is gravity.' She said with a look that could have bored through Adamantium.

'Everything was fine you were perfectly safe. Look at the bright side you are more comfortable now right?'

Thalia seemed to consider that for a moment until she noticed the actual position she was now in and became flustered.

'Oh this is so much better, now I look like your damn girlfriend. Hurry up and put me down before someone sees us.' She demanded.

'Who exactly? The passengers on a passing airplane?' I said sarcastically as I folded a few pairs of wings inwards and slowly began to descend only using the rest to stabilize us and control our rate.

'No birds.' She said seriously.

'What?'

'You can understand fish and the like can't you, I can understand birds and they are really annoying, they sing stupid songs that make no sense. Why do you think I listen to music most of the time so I can drown out their stupid tweets.' She admitted angrily.

I had never actually considered the possibility but I suppose it made sense. I could talk with marine animals, Nico could talk to the dead and Thalia could talk with creatures of the sky. At least I only heard them when I was near water but she had no control over what was above her in the sky. As it was all I could do was laugh at her as we descended towards the camp below.

(Artemis)

After a while I began to get worried abut the pair. Sure I knew exactly where Perseus was as I could still sense him directly above the point he took off from. Judging by the absence of lightning bolts and plummeting demigods I assumed they were talking.

It was a surprisingly good idea of Percy's to confront her in the sky because it put her in a position if no control. She would have little choice but to listen to him as her life was held in his hands. Literally.

The hunters meanwhile were become anxious as they stared into the sky hoping to catch a glimpse of them and my repeated reassurances that they were still close by seemed to be making little difference as some of them sat chewing their nails looking worried.

Unfortunately we were all distracted by the appearance of my other annoying younger brother who appeared next to me.

'Hello Artemis hello girls, glad to see Poseidon didn't wipe you all out in his anger.' Hermes said cheerfully despite the implication he had just presented. The hunters all went wide eyed and even more panicked at the thought they could have all been killed for something they had no control over.

'If you are done scaring my hunters Hermes, what do you want?' I demanded not in the mood for the second member of the Olympian batchelor boys.

'I have a parcel for you of course.' He said conjuring a box in front of him.

'Who From?' I asked perplexed that anyone would send me anything.

Hermes quickly got out a digital reader and scanned a barcode on the box before showing me the display.

'Why the Hades would Calypso send me a parcel?'

'Hey I don't know, all I do is take things from one place to another. The reason behind it is not important to me. So hurry up and sign for it.' he said and I watched a snake slither out from the pad and I grabbed it roughly barely hearing the small whine it gave out as I squeezed it before it turned into a pen and I signed the stupid pad. I remember the good old days when he simply gave you the delivery and that was enough now he had to have insurance that the right person got the goods. Before he eventually handed the box over.

I was surprised to find the box only contained the bouquet of moonlace flowers that Persephone had given me. I had forgotten about them in the initial confrontation I had with Percy in the Hesperides garden and must have dropped them when he kissed me.

'Oh no it all makes sense, so that is why you don't like the company of men. Artemis and Calypso kind of hot I have to admit.' Hermes said daydreaming noticing the boxes contents with a sly smile.

'You're a pig, you know that. They are not for me. Well they are I suppose. What I mean to say is that Persephone gave them to me to give to Perseus as a means of apology but I dropped them in the Hesperides garden and Calypso sent them back to me.' I stammered out as the idiot god raised an eyebrow.

'So what you mean to say is the flowers are for Percy from you.' Hermes said simply with a sly smile.

'No they are from Persephone for Percy.' I said trying to cover my tracks.

'But you're the one giving them to him.'

'Yes as a gift from another, what are you suggesting?' I demanded going on the offensive as I was failing miserably on the defensive.

'Nothing just that I heard rumors from Triton that you were involved in some commotion in Atlantis alongside everyone's favourite Titan, who I also hear now, is fully immortal. Which is good for the girls here because it means that Uncle Poseidon isn't going to drown anyone or feed them to the sharks. What did happen down there?' He finished asking curiously.

'Why don't you ask your marine messenger buddy the full story next time, anyway don't you have places to be.' I said coldly.

'All in good time, sis. Where is Percy anyway and come to think of it where is our youngest sister, your Lieutenant?' He asked after looking around the assembled Hunters and not seeing Thalia. I simply pointed upwards and the god responded by following my gesture before growing a smile which confused me until I looked up and saw Percy slowly descending barely flapping his wings before he eventually touched down though Thalia beat him to the punch as she leapt out of his arms from ten feet in the air as if eager to feel Terra Firma below her feet again with a look of relief.

'Congratulations cousin you grabbed yourself a hunter, not many live to speak of it. Especially when Artemis finds out.' Hermes said cheerfully and it took Percy a second to recognize the sandy haired god.

'What? Oh no Hermes it is not like that, we were just talking. Why are you here anyway?' Percy said hurriedly. I was happy to note that his eyes had returned to their normal sea-green for the most part nature, so I assumed everything was back to normal.

'Oh I was delivering a parcel to Artemis which it turns out is really for you, but I am now behind schedule so got to go have fun see you soon.' He said rapidly after checking his watch and then flashing away causing all the hunters to avert their eyes.

'Wait what did he mean for me and why you holding moonlace flowers?' Percy said noticing the silver bouquet in my hands.

'Oh they are from Persephone to say sorry, I kind of forgot them earlier when I met you back at Orthrys.' I said struggling to hide my blush, there had been a good reason I had forgotten as my mind had been elsewhere, mostly on making out with him.

'Huh oh yeah I suppose I didn't notice them then.' He said walking over and taking them from me with a smile.

'Hey Kelp Head are you forgetting about us. Though the flowers really bring out your masculinity.' Thalia shouted across followed by a lot of giggling and laughing from the hunters.

'I see you get a lot more confident when your feet are back on the ground, you were not so brave back up there.' Percy called pointing towards the sky.

'Yeah well…shut up and fix my spear.' Thalia said failing to reply with a comeback and instead simply pointing at her damaged spear.

'It is really kinda sad to see a child of Zeus scared of heights, what's next a child of hades afraid of the dark?' Percy said teasingly walking towards the discarded weapon pausing temporarily to pick up the Aegis bracelet from where she had chucked it.

As he reached down and grabbed the weapon it was engulfed in golden light forcing the hunter to shield their eyes and when he was finished he was holding the now undamaged weapon at his side before tossing it into the air where it reverted to its concealed form before he caught it and tossed it back to Thalia with a smile. The hunters were all looking at him in shock at how casually he had done it as if it was not a problem.

It was funny how in the past we had feared Kronos for his power over time and yet here was one of the most light hearted people I had ever met with the same powers using them as if it was no problem, it showed just how lucky we had been in the second Titan war that Kronos had never attained his full power again.

'Now that is done, I assume you all have some questions.' Percy said turning towards the open-mouthed hunters before they released a barrage of questions.

(Percy)

It took about 2 hours to finally explain the truth to the hunters to their level of satisfaction during which time Nico arrived with Tania. Which prompted a short confrontation between Thalia and Tania over her recklessness, and the fact only she was allowed to beat me up and that anyone else had to get in line.

Tania herself generally stayed quiet and other than a simple sorry did not speak to me at all. I didn't mind after all she did not know what she had done and it would be to much for her to do more with that in mind, though she did get punished with doing chores for the next three months much to her dismay and the other hunters relief.

I advised Nico I would talk with him and the others later and he had simply nodded in affirmation before fading into the side of his father's cabin back to who knows where.

We were finally finishing the question and answer period when the door to Artemis cabin opened and out walked a very tired looking unarmored Reyna who scanned across the scene in front of her before noticing Tania standing there with a confused expression on her face.

'Ok what did I miss?'

* * *

**AN. **

**Hooray 200,000 words already without the authors notes.**

**It is actually really hard to write a battle scene with one person attempting to kick the crap out of another who is making no attempt to attack back. That was part of the reason I had him lose it and put Thalia in her place.**

**I have had a lot of correspondence regarding having an Roman aspect for Percy and though it is still up in the air as to whether it happens. I may just stick with Perseus as it does not make sense to give him a completely new name. I honestly prefer titles even if he does have a list as long this book.**

**Additionally I meant what I Percy said about him missing a symbol of power, rather than asking Hephaestus I am asking you. what would you like to see, something that would fit the domain preferably. not a damned gun though something I can actually use.**

**I think Arty might get a new sacred animal, a crab called Sebastian perhaps ;)**

**As always read and review.**


	45. Why Do Girls Hate Me?

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 45

Why Do Girls Hate Me?

(Percy)

Thankfully unlike the rest of the hunters Reyna was not completely in the dark as to what I was, much to the rest of the hunters shock as they all looked at her curiously for hiding the information. However I explained that it had been a result of how tough she was to track down and that she forced me to reveal my nature which actually resulted in them being more impressed than shocked.

Although they did find her recount of breaking my nose hilarious, much to my chagrin and even Artemis let out a giggle. I simply shrugged and explained she caught me by surprise. Which elicited another roar of laughter and jokes from Phoebe saying how if I could not defend myself what use was I as a guardian.

Well until I suspended her in time for a few minutes until Artemis told me to release her.

Eventually though Hazel came over with Frank who was sporting a vicious set of claw marks down the side of his face that were still in the process of healing which I guessed were the result of him approaching an angry Nemea. They came over to return my weapons to me and to inform us all that the campers would be returning soon and that I had better calm the lioness down before they did so.

So as it was while the hunters quickly went about tidying up the mess they had spent all morning creating around their cabin. Me and Artemis had a chance to be together even if only temporarily though there was not much we could do in the camp when there could be observers unfortunately.

'You don't still have to hold the flowers you know.' Artemis teased and I remembered the moonlace I still held.

'Well I don't exactly have anywhere to put them at the moment do I? I thought it was usually the guy who buys his girlfriend flowers not the other way around.' I said teasingly.

'They were not my decision Persephone just gave them to me I had no choice in the matter.' She stated.

'I am not complaining they are beautiful flowers and they remind me a lot of you.' I said complimenting and I saw her blush a little at the praise.

'What the colour or the fact that they are beautiful.'

'Both though I do prefer you a little older, at the moment you are more cute. But as it is, cute is still good. So here you go I think they suit you more than me.' I said handing her the bouquet which she held in front of her with a smile before they disappeared in a golden light to wherever she sent them.

'Well while we are around the hunters and others we don't exactly have a lot of choice do we. I cannot think of an excuse to justify me suddenly appearing as a young women for no reason when for the majority of three thousand years I have looked similar to this. The only place I could justify it is New Rome.' She explained and I remembered the current political climate of the city what with it having one AWOL Praetor who was now a hunter and the other being a bit of a dick or so I was aware but at least they were not going to war with anyone anytime soon.

Perhaps we could visit there sometime in the near future, it would be interesting to see how they would react to my appearance especially after they had been proclaiming my death and disappearance. Boy were they going to be in for a shock.

'Stop day-dreaming about visiting the Romans we are nearly there.' Artemis said breaking me back to the current situation.

'How did you know I was thinking of that?' I said turning towards her.

'Because you're an easily distracted idiot most of the time, plus you had this vacant look on your face which meant your Seaweed Braincells were working overtime as you pondered something.' She said teasingly.

'Very funny Ariel.' I said teasingly and I watched her turn red.

'Will you stop calling me the anything to do with that story.' She said angrily punching me in the arm.

'You're right it is mean, at least she could swim without falling on her face.' I added mockingly only to receive another punch.

'When we get a chance you are teaching me how to use that damn tail, how come you were able to learn it so quickly anyway?' She said bitterly as if it was unfair.

'Well if I had to guess I would say it was because I have Tides as a major domain while yours is just a minor one in the same way I have the Hunt as a minor and your main domain is the Hunt. We have our major domains skills come to us naturally while we have to work towards perfecting the others.' I said guessing.

'That is surprisingly astute for you, have you been taking classes or something or did you cheat and ask for help.'

'Hey I can be clever sometimes, also I had the same problem when I got the air as a domain and I had no idea how to use my wings, for ages I was flapping them like a retard until Lelantos started teaching me how to control them independently.' I said defensively flapping them in her direction creating a gust that blew her hair into her face.

'You may have moments of inspiration I will give you that, but generally you have dumb luck that things work out the right way.' She said after spitting a few auburn strands out of her mouth.

'Hey if it was not for dumb luck I would have died dozens of times, hell I was lucky you felt the same way about me or that could have turned out badly. I was already on my deathbed and it almost became literal.' I protested and I was right I had been lucky a hell of a lot in my life. Clearly the Fates found it hilarious to keep me alive, well when they weren't lamenting my list of accolades.

'Yeah well that may be but fortunately you may want to look forward before something else kills you.' Artemis said confusingly before everything became clear including the fact of why she had stopped moving several feet back. When a giant golden paw smacked me round the side of the head and I found myself in the dirt.

Thankfully Nemea did not have her claws out when she hit me otherwise I could have lost my head from the blow. Typical you only miss some things after you have lost them, stupid river.

As I rose from the ground I noticed the Lioness looking still pretty annoyed with me which was not a good sign but at least she was not moving, for the moment at least.

'Artemis do you see what I mean about girls around me, they all want to hurt me.' I called over to her which was replied by a palm meeting a forehead in exasperation.

'That's because you are a bloody idiot, how about less chat and more dealing with the 3 ton indestructible feline.' She finally said just in time for said cat to dive towards me. Or at least try to.

From the moment she left the floor she was engulfed in light and grew smaller until she landed in my outstretched arms back as a cub. It used to be quite draining to control time over Nemea while now I barely felt the loss of energy which I suppose was a result of my complete nature now.

I was careful to hold her away from my chest, I was still wary of her claws even in her younger state as recollection of Annabeth's room aboard the Argo came to mind.

'See Artemis no problem, until she calms down I can keep her as a cub and this way no one feels intimidated by her, well maybe except the local mice population.' I said walking towards the goddess who was looking less than impressed with my easy escape from the lioness.

'That is cheating you know. What would you have done if that did not work?' She said pouting.

'Run like hell.' I replied simply.

'A good strategy except for the fact that she is faster than you on the ground.' Artemis said and the kitten in my hands seemed to mew in agreement to the statement.

'Perhaps you should hold onto her for a moment as she seems desperate to claw my wrists.' I said holding the cub out towards her and sure enough there were some long narrow scratches on the inside of my forearms.

Artemis however simply shrugged and took the cub from me and to my annoyance the kitten laid upside down in her arms as if happy to be there.

'See she knows that men are mean too, always trying to ruin our fun.' She said before sticking her tongue out at me.

'Well then perhaps you could explain to her that some of us are decent we just have to use unconventional methods to deal with girls mood swings.' I told her as my eyes noticed a flash of gold on the floor and I focused on the familiar form of my spear which had scorched all the ground around it. As I picked it up it shrunk back into its smaller baton form and I went to put it in my jacket pocket when I remembered I was no longer actually wearing the thing. So I was forced to put it for the time being in my jeans.

'Is that a spear in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?' Artemis said looking at me serious before breaking down into laughter and sure enough as I looked down it did look pretty suspect to which I quickly responded by taking the spear back out and keeping a hold of it in my hands.

'You have a really sick mind sometimes.' I told the smiling goddess.

'Coming from the guy who stuck a flag pole up someone's ass yeah I am the one with issues, all I did was turn them into animals and occasionally fill them with arrows afterwards. I would say you are the one for cruel and unusual punishment.' She said with a raised eyebrow.

'Well ok maybe I got a little ahead of myself that one time.' I said putting my hand behind my head.

'Or the beat down you gave the Minotaur, or mailing the Laistrygonian his girlfriends dust. Let's be honest you can be pretty cruel to others when you want to. Even if they were all sort of deserving like your former step-father unfortunately I can't do the same response to my step-mother.' She said nonchalantly and I was unsure if she actually meant it about Hera or not. I could not blame her after all the Queen of Heaven cost me months of time with Annabeth so I was ready for a quest that took a few days.

'Ok we have already discussed my apparent ability to be a dick to those who piss me off, but seeing as who else is in this entire fucked up family is I still think I am pretty low on the spectrum of being a dick to others.' I protested at least I did not create storms or earthquakes like our fathers when annoyed.

'Touché. Now come on the campers will be back soon and I want to see the look on their faces when you show up again.'

'I think I can find a way of making an entrance worthy of your dad.' I said with a grin as I began to think of a plan for it.

'I am sure you can, though try not give Dionysius a heart attack, gods no someone might actually miss him if he died for a while, or not.' Artemis said with a sly smile.

'Do you actually like any of your brothers?'

'I didn't mind the original Perseus but other than that no, not really.' She said after a seconds thought.

'Well good to know that I not going to have a dozens of your siblings after my head when they find out.'

'The only problem ones will be my father and Apollo I suspect, Heracles hates us both but what can he do, last I checked he was beaten by a girl with a supply of fruit.' She said mockingly.

'After that I knocked him out in the throne room after the rewards ceremony with one hit.' I added.

'So that was why he looked like someone used his face for a game of a whack a mole.' She said laughing.

'Yeah I smacked him on the head with my shield, I think he got several inches shorter as well.' I said also laughing as we neared the hunters cabin.

'Where am I supposed to stay while we are here? Am I supposed to stay in my father's cabin or what?' I said confused as I considered that little fact.

'Or you could come with me tonight.' She whispered with a smile just as Thalia came around the corner of the cabin followed by a now fully awake and armored Reyna as per usual.

'Hey Lord Seaweed Brain! Where the hades is my sword?' She shouted as she saw me.

To be honest I had actually forgotten the fact I still had it as it was tucked behind my belt, looking back I was lucky I did not manage to impale myself on it when Nemea swatted me aside. As I took the blade out I realized I never actually did find out what it was made from before my attempted murder.

'Oh yeah sorry about that I forgot I still had it, did you find out from Leo what metal this is?' I asked.

'Orthrytic Silver, same as my chariot.' Artemis answered for her as I looked at her curiously.

'Orthrytic Silver? How come I have never heard of it then?' I asked confused as I was unaware of the metal.

'It was only found on Mount Etna in a limited amount, there is not much made from it. Only a few Titans had anything made from it. Such as Selene's chariot, Oceanus's sword, Koios's spear and a few others I think.' She explained, I was surprised to hear Koios had a silver spear but then again I had never actually seen him train or fight so it was not unbelievable.

'Oh ok then.' I said still thinking of the metal, now I wanted something made of it as I reluctantly handed the sword across. I had every other metal known to mythology in one way or another.

'I can tell what you are thinking; you want one as well don't you. Well you are not taking a lump put of my chariot that is for sure.' She said firmly.

'Don't you have insurance on it, no one would ever know.'

'I think the mortals may notice a piece of the moon missing. Whatever happens to the chariot is reflected on the moons surface. The craters they see are really the dents in the metal put there when it was forged.' She explained.

'Well that makes sense I suppose, but I really want one now.' I said mock pleadingly.

'Not happening, find someone else to rob of their stuff like you did before.'

'I can't exactly challenge Koios to a duel and say I am only doing it for his spear, so I had the complete set. It is bad enough with it being three to five on the council without making it worse.' I said considering the possibility quickly.

'Well then tough luck, keep dreaming. Now come on.' She said walking past me towards her cabin.

'Hey Percy was that cub in her hands Nemea?' Thalia said noticing the small golden ball of fur in her arms as she passed.

'Yeah until she calms down it is safer to leave her as a kitten, it is not the first time she has gone on a rampage against me. I find this way is better besides she looks cute as a cub.' I explained and the pair of demigods looked at me with open mouths at my casual treatment of one of the most feared monsters in Greek mythology.

'Anyway girls I have to go prepare for my big entrance when the campers get here, so have fun.' I said quickly before flapping my wings and taking to the air leaving them both staring at the spot I had been.

* * *

**AN. A short chapter I know but it was just to sort out a few lingering issues before the campers return.**

**I have had a lot of ideas for Percy's new symbol of power, the most common of which I could not believe I did not consider which made me feel like an idiot. I also see that a lot of people like my Sebastian idea and I am sure I could temporarily use it though it will not be permanent unfortunately.**

**Also for those of you worried about Percy being bound by the Ancient Laws now he is an Immortal don't worry I have a way around that. So more mortal bashing is on the way if necessary.**

**Anyway as always Read and Review.**


End file.
